Sky And The Forces Of The Multiverse
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: Princess Sky has never considered herself a fantastic magic user, nor the best queen to follow up her own mother, but things only get worse when she finds herself in the company of princesses from alternate timelines. Can she figure out how to send them home before they get discovered? (Muti-ship au involving different fankids: tomco, janstar, starco, tomstar, ostar, starkie, ect)
1. A Brand New Day

It was a peaceful morning in the Butterfly Kingdom, the sun hadn't fully come up yet and the royal family was still fast asleep. Yesterday was a particularly frantic day full of preparation for today's events, the commotion dealing with some of the other royal families didn't help as the Queen was always trying her best to make the party appealing to everyone.

While the other Queen was in more of the habit of picking out her next big prank for the event much to the displeasure of an very annoyed Queen Of The Underworld. The ball itself had been a tradition only for 21 years, and now it was reaching it's 22nd much to the annoyance of it's princess.

She could be found in her room that looked as if a tornado had hit it, her face buried in a pillow and waiting for that dreaded alarm to wake her up at 6 am. Her shoulder length bluish hair was a mess and so were her sheets, but she was accustomed to moving in her sleep, she was only thankful her other mom was kind enough to not take videos and pictures of her.

The Princess dreaded the alarm clock, or time in general, every minute that passed by was just another minute towards being the next queen of Mewni. Or in this case, another minute closer to the ball that would surely kill her if nothing else would.

Those were enough to make her angry, but the sudden beeping of a monster themed alarm clock that made horrible snarling noises to wake the princess up was a close second.

SNAARRRRRLLLLLL

A hand reached out from the covers and shut off the alarm before reaching out to grab the magic wand that sat nearby, a small wand. it was purple with a red jewel on one end, and a flower petaled end that held a large light purple egg shape with a beautiful pink jeweled hart on the center, blue butterfly wings and a head could be seen coming out of the egg section, and the wand's rod had a decorate blue stripe with a pink diamond on the center.

The girl tried to get up to get dressed, but found she had no motivation to do so and resumed planting her face on the pillow, if she could she would sleep all day in here. No fancy parties, no embarrassing presentation of magic, no itchy dresses, no-

"SKYLER!", a voice could be heard from the other side of the door, "C'mon and get up sweetie, we have to get ready to greet our guests!". Sky groaned and managed to at least take her face off of the covers, licking her lips and rubbing her eyes, "Ok mom!".

Sky waited for her mother's foosteps to leave and forced herself off the bed and into her wardrobe. On any normal day she'd wear something colorful and causal and pick out a monster hat to match, but apparently monster hats were "Too Causal" for the StarLight Ball.

Or at least, too casual for Queen Star, her mother.

Sky stared at her collection of monster hats, all ones she created herself, and grumbled as she was forced to ignore them and pick out some fancy regal dress instead. She almost wondered if maybe she could sneak something in, like her alligator boots but she was sure her mom would perform a thorough examination to make sure she looked presentable.

Cool Queen Star, first Queen to tackle monster rights and bring monsters and mewmans together, the most gifted and talented queen in centuries, remembered as a freaking rebel princess, and she couldn't even let her daughter wear ONE thing that made her feel like Sky today.

"Wonder where that "Rebel" attitude went?", sky mumbled, pulling out a short ruffled blue dress with gold stars and looking it over. Today was going to suck, she was sure of it, but then again on the plus side she wasn't the only one forced up today. She smiled happily at the thought of Judas's brother Landon being forced into a suit, he was probably just as unhappy as she was. No doubt Judas was already ready for today's events considering his attitude towards being a perfect prince, but Landon shared Sky's mutual dislike of being forced into boring royal meetings.

Then again, they were both 15 while Judas was 17, I guess being 1 year away from your coronation to become king will do that to you.

Sky silently hoped otherwise, nothing beat sleeping in and wearing comfortable fingerless gloves with tacky decorative patterns. She quickly got out of her nightgown and put on the dress, and then added some stockings, a ribbon around her neck tied in the back, and mary janes with gold stars before walking to the mirror.

"Man, I must have been tireeedddd.", She reached up to feel all the knots in her dark blueish hair and grumbled, " I wonder if mom would notice the knots if I tied my hair up?". She thought more a moment, considering the idea, then voted against it and grabbed a hair brush to yank out all the knots.

After practically ripping out her hair, she was officially done with making herself look nice the old fashioned way, she aimed her wand at her face and let it blast her. Her hair was tied in a small bun and she breathed heavily after the aftermath of using magic on herself, it wasn't liked by her mom but honestly sky would take this over brushing anyday.

Sky took a moments and felt up to touch one of her purple spade cheekmarks gently, before sighing and heading out the door, wand in hand.

* * *

The Starlight Ball was a fairly new event, created by Queen Star in her first year as Mewni's leader. It was tradition where all the royal families celebrated another year of Monster's becoming friends instead of enemies, and it was a event where all the kingdoms shared their traditions with each other.

It wasn't boring per say, no Sky had been to much duller events in her life, but she couldn't ignore the elephant in the room. She only got her wand a year ago to finally start with her magic, and she knew full well her mothers would want her to put on a display for the rest of the guests.

Which might sound fun, if you weren't Princess Sky, daughter of the most famous and powerful Queen on Mewni, and the worst princess ever at magic. Sky was constantly thinking of what she could perform, she had a fair share of spells she made herself that she could perform, but even those spells weren't great.

When her mom got that wand, she could blasts narwhals, take on a mewberty form, travel through portals, and rebirth the entire realm of magic before she was 15. And here was Sky, 15, and still unable to perform her own bubble charm perfectly without it popping every minute.

She loved her mom, she did, but did she literally have any idea what standards she'd leave for the _**next**_ generation of Butterflies?

Sky walked past the kitchen and snagging an apple from one of the fruit bowls and made her way into the ballroom where things were still being set up, it still looked pretty nice, with a mixture of Butterfly decor, but also ones from the other branching kingdoms.

She took a bite of her apple and yawned, maybe she could sneak out of the castle for awhile before the guests arrived? Anything would be more exciting then sitting here, and at least i'd give her more time to work on her spells so she wouldn't totally look like an idiot. She glanced around and tried to take an exit before being yanked back by an older woman with the same colored blue hair, Sky tried not to look suspicious, but honestly no one got much past Queen Janna.

No one was ever sure a Queen was something that suited Janna, Sky always could tell the Mewmans were always questioning her ways and probably thought she was a loose canon. Not that Sky was surprised, her mom was very unpredictable and did some of the strangest things as Queen. Putting her pranks aside, she had no problem discussing inappropriate things during meetings, breaking into forbidden areas, and messing around alot with the magical objects mewni held.

She lacked a lot of ground, but one thing for certain, she did intimidate people.

"Sky, you heading out?", Sky almost chocked on her apple, "Mom!? I-I uh...". Sky fumbled around for an excuse when she noticed her mom was still wearing casual clothing and not any stupid fancy outfits as she usually did for these parties, "-Uh...Mom? Why you still in jeans?".

Janna grinned, "Cause i'm the queen and i'll wear what I want right now, now no changing the subject. You were heading out weren't you?", She looked so smug, and Sky grumbled, "Yeah fine, i hate getting up at 6 and doing nothing for hours till anything happens! I just want to head out for a bit.". Janna shrugged, "Fair enough, i wasn't too keen on being dragged out of bed either. When your mom wants to make a party great, you know she'll take any step to do so...even if it's getting up hours beforehand...".

"I don't even get why i can't even head out", Sky complained to her mother, taking another bite out of her apple, "What does mom expect me to do at this time anyway? It's not exactly like I have chores or get to plan the party!".

Janna chuckled, "Hey, we're a family, when one suffers, we all must suffer together. But honestly Star probably just wants to keep an eye on you, that or...make sure you don't ruin another dress.". Sky stared down at her dress, Janna wasn't wrong, her last three dresses got ruined because she either ruined them thanks to spells, or went and got herself involved in a fight.

Sky was sure one day her mom would give her a leash just to make sure she didn't get in any more trouble then she already did when she wasn't looking. Her mother patted her shoulder, "But hey, i'm also your mom, you can head out if you want...just don't have too much fun without me ok?".

Sky grinned and rolled her eyes, "Ok mom, i'll be back in time for the ball i promise ok? love ya!". Sky never felt so eager to leave as she darted outside to enjoy some fresh air and some quiet for once, Janna waved and shook her head with a smile, "That's my girl...".

* * *

"Piranha pillow blast!", a pink aura extended from her wand and blasted the field in front of her.

She at least needed 3 really impressive spells to show off, ones even Prince Ponyhead wouldn't turned his snooty nose at. Unfortunately Sky grumbled further as her pillow fishes who were supposed to be soft but deadly only shot out one regular piranha , who flopped around in the grass before sky zapped it back in her wand.

Honestly was she even sure her mom actually fixed this stupid wand when she claimed she broke it a lot in the past? Cause as far as Sky was concerned it was broken. Sky had thought of other reasons, but they weren't ones she wanted to think about, and last thing she wanted was for the butterfly kingdom to treat her half-humanness as what ruined the butterfly line.

Sky could do some spells, she wasn't magicless, but her lack of skills were unmistakable in comparison to her mother and grandmother.

She had to perform magic, she had to figure this out before the party started.

She held her wand up again, "Canine-".

"SKY! PRINCESS SKY!", Sky jumped and turned around to see a servant run up to her, out of breath. She felt her heart stop, did her Mom find out she left the castle? Was she in serious trouble? Ugh, why did she ever trust her other mom? She was like putty to Queen Sta-.

"Princess Sky, We have a problem, Prince Angelus is once again in the village scaring people and-". Sky, at the mention of the prince's name, let out a huge groan, "REALLY? I've kicked him out five times this week! What the hecky heck is he doing this time?". The servant mumbled nervously, "My lady, he's webbing the homes and making it hard for people to get in and out of them...". She tapped her foot impatiently, "And how come the head of the guards can't get rid of him this time?"

"Miss Jackie got called for something and the rest of the guards are in no fit state to take him...", She gave him a look of disapproval, "So basically you're saying you got me because Angel's not worth the effort for anyone else to get rid of him?"

"Eh, more or less my lady. Although frankly you seem much better with him then most of the guards.."

Sky took a deep breath, " Ugh fine, back to doing the dirty work again...", so much for heading out to relax and focus on tonight.

She summoned a cloud and climbed aboard, the servant hoped on with her and they made it to the town center in no time flat. He was still shaking as they came across the prince but Sky as usual was unfazed at the sight of the monster prince. Angelus was stubborn, it didn't matter how many times Sky had to kick him out for scaring and terrorizing the kingdom, he just kept on coming back. Sky at this point was sure the only reasons her mother didn't do anything worse to him was because he was monster royalty and she still held guilt over the mistreatment of his family from her ancestors.

Well, in Sky's head, he was getting it off too easy. Yeah not all monsters were bad, but this little rat sure was, and him being a prince didn't change that. Angel was in the process of webbing another house when he saw Sky, and his brows furrowed.

Angel was...a spider prince, or in other words his species is related to spiders. It could be seen in his face, his four dark eyes with red pupils, his reddish pink skin with dark markings, his sharp teeth, his light to the point of almost being white pink hair, but especially the fact that out of his back sprouted four spider legs he used to move made him eerie and more of a threat. He stopped what he was doing to carry himself over to her, landing on his two normal legs right in front of her and crossing his arms like a scolding mother.

"Sky Butterfly..."

"Angel Arachford...", Sky said, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming here and kick you back to your own kingdom before you'll actually listen to anything I said? I'm getting real tired of beating your sorry butt and i'm surprised you aren't either since the more you keep coming here and making me deal with you the more you make yourself look like a jerk then actually do anything for your cause..".

He snorted, "I wouldn't keep coming back here if you and your mothers cared about me and my people at all. I thought you were supposed to be the generation that treats all monsters fairly are you not?". Sky clutched her fist, "We do, just not monsters who put our freaking people in danger for reasons that don't make sense!". He growled, "So you **_don't_** actually care that Queen Moon almost got my species to near extinction? Or that my land is mostly owned by the Spiderbites?".

"That's not what I-UGH", She rubbed her face, "Oh, this is pointless, can't we just talk this out so I can leave? One bug person to another?". Angel looked offended, placing his hand to his chest like a drama queen "I'm an _arachnid_.". Sky was sure under different circumstances she'd punch out his perfect pointy teeth, but her Mom always told her fighting should be a last resort. Maybe she was getting too riled up over him, but after days of him taking rash actions to make the Queens help him with problems that weren't their fault, and kicking him out, no one could blame Sky for being so short-tempered with the monster prince.

Sky looked at all the buildings surrounding her, covered in sticky webs and sighed. "Look, are you going to leave peacefully this time or are we gonna have to fight again? Personally my mom would kill me if i ruined another dress thanks to you...". He snarled, "I'm not leaving till I get my way Princess Butterfly, The arachmen were wrongly treated by queen moon and i'm not leaving till your family pays for what they've done to my kingdom...".

Sky groaned, "So...I guess that means I have to drag you out huh? Look, I REALLY hate fighting you dude, I know you have problems, but we're doing all we can here. If you want us to bring your people back from the dead you're in the wrong kingdom..". She held her wand out and the spider prince looked unfazed, he was also getting too used to this, "My people deserve justice Sky, and i'm not leaving till Queen Star gives me that justice...".

She closed her eyes and aimed directly at him,"Bubble Prison blast!", a onslaught of bubbles shot out of the wand and surrounded the prince, encasing him in a large pink bubble. Sky carefully opened her eyes to see er work, the spell was supposed to last for an hour before popping and the prisoner inside was supposed to be frozen, but since Sky was the castor and the universe hates her, the bubble popped in seconds and the prince fell back on the ground.

Fantastic.

Angel shot web at her using his own magic and she ducked, so much for not getting involved in another fight. "For the record, you shot first!", He shouted, using his long legs to host his body up more, as intimidating as he was, those legs were one of his clear weaknesses. Sky aimed her wand again, "Lavish Licorice winder!", long stands of candy shot out of the wand and before the prince could react his back legs were tied together and toppled him over and into the dirt. He grumbled, but he still had his humanoid arms and legs and picked himself up, standing on his non-disturbing legs and throwing another spell from his hands at Sky, this one hitting her wand and sticking it onto a nearby store.

"HEY!", Sky protested while the prince struggled to free his legs from the tight and delicious rope trapping them together. He could probably walk on his legs and still fight, but his trapped legs only made him topple over trying to drag them around, he suck his teeth into the rope and began chewing. She almost wanted to smile, "You're so pathetic, you come all the way out here to scare my family and you lose to freaking licorice? Angel, just go home, this is a waste of our time."

He stopped chewing his rope and struggled to stand up properly on his normal legs, trying to find an angle where his tied up insect legs wouldn't take him off balance, "I am not leaving here without getting what I want! Today is a day of Monster Independence and I'm not going another year till the Butterfly's PAY!". He struggled to make his way over to her and shot another web at her, missing with ease, he got close enough to throw a punch but it was only too easy for Sky to step out of his way so he could fall down and pick himself up again.

Sky rolled her eyes and instead of going to get her trapped wand to just end this, she walked over to the prince and pulled something she had hidden in her dress and aimed it at him. "Look, I'll give you a chance to go quietly, no more violence, no more attacking innocents, and when you leave i might just remove the candy on your legs...".

Angelus immediately stopped his struggling to stare at the strange device, "and what exactly is _**that**_?". She turned it on, and it made a strange humming noise, "an earth wand, Mom 2 gave it to me recently, apparently it's called a Taser, and it's really painful. But also good for situations like this.". Angel didn't move, " You don't scare me miss butterfly, not your butterfly magic, nor your earth magic, my honor and love for my people is greater then my fear of what your family would do to me, I-"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Angelus collapsed on the ground as Sky zapped him, "I'm sorry dude...". He twitched in pain, "I-I'll b-be back...", the princess sighed and put her earth wand away before heading over to untangle her real wand. Frankly she just wished her moms would talk to him so this cycle of her taking him down would just end already, they clearly knew he kept coming by to make protests, but all he gets is a personal ban from any royal events and nothing else and she's forced to pick up after him every time he shows up. She looked away from him, "My Moms are too easy on you, you know that right? Too easy on you for someone who puts their people in danger. I personally think my mom's off her rocker if she thinks you'll someday just...stop, but if she's going easy on you as queen, maybe you should take this outing she's giving you before she's forced to do worse...".

He blinked at her with all four of his eyes, "It's not my fault she's t-too scared to face judgement for her family, or t-too scared to punish me because she feels bad for me...I don't want to be pitied, I want to be respected. But instead all I get is you to throw me out...!". Sky shook her head, still untangling her wand "We can't change the past, we can only help better the future, when are you ever going to get that through your skull and stop blaming people who aren't at fault?".

Some royals guards walked up and help cut her wand free of the web before carefully picking up the pained prince, He kept making winces in pain and Sky almost regretted shocking him at all before taking a good look at the damage surrounding her he caused, doors blocked, people trapped, he could've really hurt someone here. Regardless she walked up to the guards who were carrying them and stopped them, "Hey, uh, request? Be gentle with him, take one of the carriages to his kingdom so he can lie down on something soft, tell his parents he came back again and was webbing everything. Oh and if they ask, the pain he's in doesn't last forever, just have him lie down for awhile, maybe get some ice...that junk."

"Yes Princess!", Sky crossed her arms as she watched the prince be carried off. The prince stared at her with a thoughtful and pained face , and sky took that as his way of saying "Thanks", and she gave him a meek wave as he got out of her sight. Frankly, she was also being too easy on him, but then again he is in pain, and he is still a teen, he's only about a year older then her. Just another stupid kid going through some things. She shook it off before she got too sad, after all he didn't want any pity, right?

The guards were already cleaning off the webbing he added to the buildings, and citizens were finally calming down from the scary event. Angel had never hurt anyone, and Sky knew that, he stood by the code of fighting only for self defense and despite his habit of...webbing others, no one was ever seriously hurt. However, he sure made the citizens uneasy when he showed up, and Sky couldn't blame them. He just wanted to get his way by scaring others and nothing else.

Kid was all bark and no bite.

She knew soon her mom would hear about this, and it was probably best to get back to the castle but then she felt a buzzing coming from her dress, her compact. Geez, did the news already travel that fast to her mom? Or did she hear that she skipped out before the party started. Sky was about to prepare herself for either choice when she saw her mom wasn't the one who was calling.

Judas was.

The princess felt a sigh of relief before picking up and seeing a purple skinned brunette on the other end. "Hey uh...good timing, I just got done taking care of some...stuff.", Judas was rubbing a towel over his ram-like horns, "Angel came by?". Her brows furrowed, "How'd you know?", and the hybrid prince shrugged as he switched to cleaning his other horn sticking out of his dark hair. "Lucky guess, but honestly considering today's events this felt like something he'd crash."

Sky looked around and started walking out of the town and back up to the castle, talking to the lucitor prince as she kept an eye out for her parents. "He's a pain, he webbed up the entire town practically and of course they send me to tell him to leave...cause it's not like our own trained military can take down a 16-year old teen who seems to know only one spell!", her tone of voice became more angry and Judas chewed on his bottom lip a little. "Hey, at least they're giving you some real practice for your spells, and for self defense?". Sky rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who actually _**knows**_ how to use magic, I have a hard time getting half my spells right and I keep getting sent out to fight the same kid who just won't give up. I had to use my earth wand on him to-"

Judas frowned at the mention of his friend's earth wand, "Wait, Sky did you _**taze**_ him?", she avoided his gaze and Judas immediately knew what that meant. "SKY?!", She rolled her eyes, "Well, he stripped away my wand and I needed to get him down so he couldn't escape! He'll be fine!". Then she remembered his winces of pain and her face strained as the demon on the other end face-palmed, "Sky...". She opened the door to the castle and stepped inside, "Look, he's gonna be ok..."

He groaned again, "Sky, i thought we agreed next time he showed up you'd incapacitate him... _ **without**_ hurting him!? Do you have any idea how much taser's hurt?". She clenched her teeth, "I'm guessing alot? Look I tried the bubbling spell and it didn't work, I had to do something before he got out of his bonds!". The demon continued to face palm, " Look, I think he needs to grow up as much as you do, but I just hope your parents and his parents are still cool now that THIS is a thing."

"Well, Mom's been helping their kingdom since her rule and they also aren't fans of their son wanting my grandmother's head on a platter , so...maybe?", The demon removed his hand from his face and closed his three red eyes, taking a breath to relax. "Just, I hope someday you two come to a compromise and manage to work things out _**without**_ throwing punches at each other? Like, he's not going the best way about it but there's no denying your family messed his people up.". Sky frowned, "Yeah, I know...you don't need to remind me my family kinda sucked". He grabbed a comb and starting pulling it through his dark hair, avoiding the horns, "But anyways, I didn't call to talk about Angel, I wanted to let you know we're coming over very soon, Mom wants us to be the first ones there and hey, we can talk more there."

Sky leaned against a wall, shooting glares to the servants giving her looks as they rushed past in a desperate attempt to get everything ready. "Well, we're about finished setting up, so I guess it's ok to come over...", She didn't hide the irritable tone in her voice, as soon as any guests showed up, her time to get a spell right was gone. Judas must have been paying attention too, cause after he finished fixing his hair, he crossed his arms with a knowing smile, "You don't have any spells picked out...do you?".

"Shhhhhhhh", She put her finger to her mouth and looked for any sign of her mom, "Look, it's fine, i'll just make something up on the spot...". Her friend on the line rolled all three of his eyes, "Sky, I told you to pick out your spells weeks ago, you really procrastinated _**this**_ long?". The princess grumbled, "Look, we can't all be you and be pretty much born to lead, I was busy...doing other princess stuff.". Judas brushed off his suit, "That's a fancy way of saying "I hung out with Melanie and got into fights".

"Look, it's fine...".

"Skyyy..." he let out another sigh of complete irritation, before he heard some shouting in background of the castle, his parents. "We'll talk more about this when I get there ok? just for now keep your wand close and wait for me. Cya soon?", She waved, "Bye jude." Her mirror switched off and she placed it back in her pocket, "SKY!", brilliant timing as usual queen Star came around the corner to hug her daughter. She wore an elorate and fancy blue gown and her golden hair was all tied up in bun, she held her daughter tight in her arms.

"Sweetie, you look so pretty! I heard Angel came by again, don't worry, I called his parents and they'll talk to him again. But thank you for convincing him to leave, again.", Sky reluctantly hugged her mother back, "You're welcome mom...". Star disbanded their hug and giggled, "Ooo this year is gonna be great! I already have such big plans! I can't wait to see what Tom and Marco a- oops, i mean, what _**King and Queen Lucitor**_ are bringing this year! They've been keeping it secret from me for months now and I swear they've been laughing behind my back about it.".

Sky shrugged, "Probably another demon artifact, they always bring a new one. But as long as it's not another magical beating heart i'll be fine...". Her mom nodded, "Yeah true, but I think King Thomas has learned what's safer to bring to these parties over time, he learns from his mistakes fast. But hey, that reminds me, what spells are you planning on showing off for your magical presentation?".

Sky bit her lip, searching through her head for an excuse, "It's a surprise?". Star smiled wider, "Oooo, I love a good surprise, just make sure you don't hurt anyone alright? ". She reached out and tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear, "You look so beautiful by the way, like a queen.". Sky blushed, under her mom's gaze, "Stop making things awkward mom...".

She snickered and kissed her forehead , "I'm heading down to the ballroom, i'll see you in a few minutes ok? Janna should still be getting ready.". She waved her daughter off, "I better see you down there young lady, promise?". Sky stuck out her tongue playfully to her smiling mother, "Ok Mommmmmm..".

Star descended down the stairs and the princess stared at her wand, "I'm so dead...".

* * *

Sky paced around the ballroom, her mothers talking in the corner excitably, Janna wearing a matching suit to Star. At least they were currently preoccupied with each other, instead of persisting her further on her spell work. She just had to hope for the best when Judas arrived, they've gotten through worse, they could get through something as simple as presenting magic right?

A fiery blast coming from the entrance made the royal family jump, but that soon left as the door opened to reveal the current rulers of the underworld. Sky only knew them so well because her moms were their friends but granted they were cooler then other royals families out there. King Thomas had his long pink hair tucked and pulled back, and Queen Marco finally grew their hair out long enough to put in a small ponytail, whether the queen wore a dress or a suit during an event depended on them but it looks like this time around the queen was in a dress mood. They wore a red gown with gold trimmings, matching Tom's fine tail coated suit, the roayls adjusted their crowns and immediately greeted Star and Janna.

That was fine and dandy of course, but then Sky immediately turned her attention to the three hybrid boys who had been walking behind the king and queen and were now standing in the entrance.

Judas, Landon, and Mason, the Princes of the Underworld.

Judas was easy enough to spot, with his purple skin, his three red rounded eyes, a mole under his left eye, his dark brown hair and thicker eyebrows, and his strange ram-like horns creeping out of his currently parted hair. He was wearing a dark suit with gold trimmings and a red tie with a skull on it, and sky could spot a smaller crown upon his head.

Landon was the middle child, and he was the same age as Sky, he looked as if he was almost forced to show up here, and Sky was pretty sure he was. His dark pink hair was unkempt and his clothes were a it of a mess, he was wearing a nice vest with a tie but it looked very loose and he even rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Landon was almost the spitting image of Tom, except with pinker skin, darker hair, rounded ears, and only eye marks present on his third eye. The red almond shaped eyes, the nose, and even the horn colors and design, despite coming out of the top of his head and more reminiscent of horns of a baby deer, were like Tom.

And then there was Mason, the youngest, and the most chipper to be back in Butterfly Castle again. Mason, despite his brother's strange appearances, was probably the oddest in appearance. He most noticeable trait being his rather large bat-like wings coming out of his backside, they were a dark pink and went nicely with his lighter pink hair. He was the only Lucitor brother to have no horns and two eyes, both a honeyed brown, and with longer eyes marks decorating them, he had more tan skin like his mother, but pointed ears like his father. Sky couldn't help but feel he looked naked without his woven hat, he wore that thing everywhere and liked to play with the pom pom at the end. But he still looked rather nice in his buttoned shirt and bow tie, all his clothes were custom made to fit around his wings and Sky could only imagine how hard it must be to get him dressed.

All three princes waved at her and walked in her direction as their parents conversed in the corner, Sky couldn't help but feel a little more at ease with them here, they all practically grew up together and it was always pleasant to have some non-boring royals during these events. Judas adjusted his crown and gave her a smile, "So...", He clapped his hands together, "The ballroom looks rather nice...uh...i'm sure my dad appreciates all the little blood moons around..".

She shrugged, "It's cool, I guess, you know my mom and parties. Anything new with you guys?". Judas elbowed Landon, and the boy huffed and rubbed his arm, "Dude, no. I'm not talking about it with her, it's embarrassing enough as it is.". Sky's bored expression suddenly turned into a smirk, "Embarrassing huh?". Landon blushed, "It's not **_that_** kind of embarrassing it's...ugh no, can we move on to talking about something less to do with me? I didn't even feel like coming to this stupid party...".

"Landon has a crush...", Mason piped up, "He met this human on earth and he wouldn't stop talking about him!. Landon immediately covered his younger brother's mouth, red faced and angrier then he usually was, which was saying a lot as he wasn't typically a smiley kid, " hey! I said we weren't talking about this! I promised you a new packet of rat plant seeds to not to tell Sky!". Mason removed his brother's hand, "But Sky wanted to know...and I told you I wanted acid-spit flowers.".

The oldest brother laughed, "Awww, c'mon Landon, I think it's cute you have a crush on a human...". Landon closed all three of his eyes and sighed, "It's less cute the more you tease me for it..". Sky snickered at the boys, sometimes she wanted siblings, just to have moments like this. "Awww Landon's in lovveee...what's his name?", Judas answered much to Landon's displeasure, "Oh it's this kid named Bernard, we were visiting our grandparents and apparently he just moved in across from them and they've been helping him settle in. He's actually going to Melainie's school, so maybe she knows him? Anyways they talked for a bit and Landon won't shut up about him...it's cute."

"It's not cute!", the short horned boy argued, "I just think he's really cool! Now can we zip it already!?". Sky nodded through giggles, "Ok fine fine, but if you need a wingman...", she winked at him and he responded with an unamused face before walking off."Ugh, i'll be at the snack table eating out my troubles if you don't mind...", He huffed and stomped off, and Mason pouted as he watched his brother leave."I don't know why he's so upset, I wasn't...", Judas ruffled his hair, "Your brother handles crushes differently then you do is all, why don't you go talk to him? I want to speak with Sky a bit...".

Mason fluttered his wings a bit before running off to join his brother at the table.

Judas smiled as his brother ran off, only for the smile to disappear as soon as he turned back to Sky, tapping his foot with his arms folded. Sky's own smile vanished as she bit her lip, "I guess we're moving to the task at hand now?". He closed all of his eyes and let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding for so long, "When are you ever going to take magic seriously Sky? You've only had that wand for a year and you can barely do basic magic!".

She grumbled, "I AM taking it seriously, I just REALLY suck at it!". The young demon kept calm, not wanting to attract the attention to their parents, "Ok well, has anyone else been training you? Your Mom? Grandmother Eclipsa? Grandmother Moon?". Sky crossed her arms, "Mom and Eclipsa say I don't need their training, I just need time and it'll come to me, I need to learn my own way...". Judas didn't seem to buy it, "And Moon?". The princess shrugged, "I think she prefers my mom took responsibility for my magic...".

The princess grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, "Look, right now, I just need to make it through tonight, we can worry about my magic learning later...you need to help me show off something cool so I don't embarrass my moms or get in trouble in front of everyone!".

Judas grabbed her arm and they silently made their way into the hallway on the other side to avoid being overheard, "Ok, well, you have your licorice spell, and you still know Rocket Rino Frenzy, er...wait how many spells have you managed to get the hang of again?". She started counting them off her fingers, "Well besides those two, I also have Dragon Dust Storm, Shimmering Sunflower Shards, I also learned Narwhal blast from mom but honestly any spells I have learned or created aren't exactly something I can do in the _**ballroom**_ Jude."

"Well what are you looking for exactly?", He asked, "Sky you need to perform at least _**three**_ spells, can't you just...summon a monster or something? That would count right?". Sky in response blasted the ground and a stuffed wolf appeared, wagging his tail happily, "I mean...maybe? I can summon this guy at least?".

"Ok, see? Now we're getting somewhere!", He clapped his hands together, "C'mon, let's just figure something out before the ceremony starts ok?"

* * *

Other guests started arriving soon enough, there were of course the regulars like the Jaggs and the Pigeons, some monster royals, and of course there was the ponyheads or...were they still deciding on whether to call themselves the ponyheads or kelpbottoms now? Then of course the Spiderbites arrived and Sky quietly waved from the hallway to Princess Nora Spiderbite who was hiding herself behind her parents and slimy green hair. The ballroom was filling up quickly and pretty soon Sky and Judas had to head back inside before their parents set off looking for them.

"Ok, we set?", Judas asked again, "You ready?". Sky nodded, "Yeah yeah, sure, as ready as i can be when i'm cramming to do some spells in a few minutes.". He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, on the plus side, you're going last, gives you plenty of time to think the spells over in your head. You're gonna do fine Sky...just keep your head focused."

She smiled and went in for a hug, wrapping her arms around him, "Thanks Jude, means a lot.". He carefully hugged her back, "After the party is over we can hang out, maybe look up some more spells you can work on...". She rolled her eyes but complied, "Yeah fine _**mom**_...".

Just then the door opened and a green ponyhead entered, causing the two to immediately break their hug at recognizing him. Loki, prince of the ponyhead and waterfolk kingdom, brother of two younger sisters and for Sky, the biggest pain in the butt at any royal event. His light green main was gelled up to perfection, his blue striped horn polished, and his bowtie bringing out his blue with golden stared-eyes while avoiding his green gills. He stared at them in slight disgust, "Really? There's an important party going on and you two are off being affectionate in the hallway?"

They both blushed, and Sky growled, "Scram Loki! Like c'mon, were you off looking for us _again_?". He snorted but his face read that he had been indeed looking for them, Judas shrugged and didn't let the prince's newfound presence get to him, "Don't worry Sky, we need to head back inside anyway...i'll catch up with you both later ok?". He walked past Loki towards the door of the ballroom, all three eyes glaring at the floating head as he pushed his way in. Loki shifted his attention towards Sky with an expression that read as if he had no idea what he did wrong, he closed his eyes, and turned away from her angered face.

"Look, Butterfly? I just wanted to see where you guys were...like, you guys weren't even supposed to be in here anyway, much less to go off making out or something", The princess didn't hide her annoyance well as she walked forward and pulled on his ear, "Ok, first off, me and Judas are _**friends**_ , friends hug. Secondly, can't you just go to one party without following us everywhere like you're our dog? Go talk to your sisters or something..stop being a creep.".

"Judas says i'm allowed to hang out with you guys...", He argued, pulling himself away from her grasp.

"Yeah well, Judas is too nice tell you otherwise. Now can you stop butting into business you don't belong in?", She stomped past him to follow her friend out, leaving the prince in the hallway by himself. "Ugh give me a break..", She muttered to herself as she officially joined the party.

Seems as if everyone finally arrived now, which was a blessing and a curse. Sky spotted Judas keeping his brothers in check, Loki's younger sisters were talking nearby their mother who was in her usual spot of gossiping to Queen Star, and Sky could even spot Angelus's Father all by his lonesome. The queen most likely being home for her injured Son and to make sure he didn't disobey her orders and try crash a party he's been banned from for years.

King Arachford spotted her and Sky almost wanted to run into the crowd in case he was about to attack her for earlier today, but he stopped in front of her, his long leags making it all too easy for him to move fast through the crowd. Sky put on her best smile and rubbed her arm in an uncomfortable manner, "Uhhh...hello King Arachford."

"Greetings princess, forgive me If I startled you, I just want to apologize for my son this morning. Angel once again was out of line and I hope you don't take this as a sign the Arachnid kingdom's alliance to your mother is faltering...". His voice was deep and could send chills down one's spine, Sky held her hands out to reassure him while simultaneously panicking on the inside, "No no no no, I mean yeah, he's been showing up constantly and it's REALLY annoying, but it's...my mom's not holding it against you...". The king nodded, his dark red hair and beard matching his striking eyes, "Ok then, good, good to know...we've been punishing him accordingly, but he simply will not give up and with the state of our home we cannot afford to lose this alliance."

Sky took a deep breath, "I promise, it's not a big deal, he hasn't even hurt anyone...yet. Just relax, enjoy the party!". The king closed all of his eyes and crossed his arms, "I don't mean to be frightening, that's just in my kind's nature, just...I hope you don't think one of us going off like he does.. represents all of us.". The monster king did sound remotely worried and concerned and she gave him a reassuring smile, "Hey, forgive and forget ok? I'm sure eventually the two of us will...work something out."

The king sighed, "Princess Butterfly, my wife is ill...and whether she makes it or not, we will both go someday. This is a lot to put on you as you won't be queen for 3 more years and I know you and my son aren't on the best of terms but... can you do me a favor?". There were tears coming from his four eyes, "Promise to help him. It doesn't matter how you feel about him, someday he's going to be king and you'll be a queen and...I don't want him to get hurt or do anything irrational."

Sky nodded slowly, her voice less nervous and a little more relaxed and somber, "Yeah, I-I can do that...I'll...make sure to...help him". The king smiled, "Thank you princess... again I'm truly sorry about his behavior, I... can't wait to see your presentation". He started backing away and sky nodded, "Yeah, It'll...it'll be something i'm sure...". The king returned to the party and Sky found herself biting her lip and wondering what she might be in for in the future.

Sky let out some air she had been holding in and relaxed, it was nothing to worry about anything soon right? She could handle a spider monster, keep him from hurting anyone...

Hopefully.

Then she twisted around at the sound of a bell ringing, and her mother being it's ringer. Sky pushed through the crown to make her way over to her and next to her other mom clumsily, looks like it was time for each kingdom to present themselves.

Star stopped ringing the bell and smiled upon the crowd, "Hello everyone and welcome to the 22nd annual Starlight Ball!". The crown clapped and Sky could hear king and Queen lucitor cheer and whistle with their sons hiding their embarrassed faces nearby. "I know you're all eager to present your cultures today and so am I~ So i'll cut to the chase, today is the day we all get together and celebrate our differences and how we all connect to each other! One big beautiful kingdom of Mewni!".

Everyone clasped and cheered again and Star was blushing, "Aww thanks everyone, I'm just glad to see you all here! You've all just been so wonderful and I love this event so so much and- oh boy i'm rambling again aren't i? Anyways, i'm so thankful to see a day where all people of mewni, whether monster or mewman, can all be here together in unison. I hope you all are too, and i can't wait to see you all for years to come, thank you!". Everyone clapped and Sky sighed as she and her moms sat down in their rather large thrones behind them, and tried to memorize her spells as the first kingdom's ruler stepped forward to present their culture.

She was used to this boring party, she grew up with it.

Each kingdom would step forward to present something about themselves and their people, could be a story, an artifact, a dance, a spell, anything really. Her parents would always show plays or books, or talk about Queens, but no, this time it was a magic demonstration.

Sometimes these presentations were interesting, other times Sky regretted staying up so late on her compact instead of going to bed earlier. She spotted Judas watching her from the crowd mouthing to her as the Spiderbites' went on "You good?". Sky gave him a weak thumbs up in response and he gave her one back as he looked to see the Queen pull out a fairytale about her kingdom and hand it to her daughter to read in her soft and small voice. Soon the Jaggs went up to talk about an ancient rock, and the Ponyhead's with a trough of their favorite meal that made Sky want to barf, and then King Arachford soon came up to discuss his people and how they evolved throughout history.

Sky had tuned herself out awhile ago, but awoke from her cramming when she saw the Lucitor's step forward in front of everyone. Even as dull as this event could be, at least the Lucitors were never boring when they came up, she was almost sure they intentionally went out of their way to make themselves the highlight of the ball. Whether they brought something as ridiculous as a screaming heart or a firebreathing rabbit, they're presentation was never forgettable to say the least. "Hello everyone, good to be back, since last time bringing dangerous plants turned out to be a bad idea, my family and I..wanted to show you something more tame this time, more...interesting..", the boys kept close to their Mother as the king snapped his fingers and in a burst of fire a glass case with a shiny ruby eye-shaped necklace inside of it appeared, the Lucitors were such show-offs.

Star excitably leaned forward on her throne

"This, is a ruby demon amulet, a necklace with the power to give anyone the powers of a demon! Any demon...", Tom was flashy, walking around the case and flapping his cape around dramatically, Sky couldn't see Landon's face but she knew he was cringing hard. Tom smirked at all the fascinated and surprised faces within the crowd as the stared at the case, "For thousands of years my family has held onto this necklace, not that we need it of course...but it contains the powers of every lucitor heir who ever lived. It's been through war, bloodshed, and it's full of secrets even I don't know about!."

Then Thomas went on to talk about fascinating stories such as the time a mortal wore it and destroyed his soul in the process, and an especially freaky one when one of Tom's great grandfathers wore it and summoned a large army of the dead to set upon his foes, telling every gory detail.

Sky could spot Loki's father, Larry (Kelpbottom or Ponyhead?) covering Loki's baby sister's ears.

Star was gawking at it and the audience were talking among themselves. What exactly, Sky didn't know, but she wasn't liking it too much judging by how much whispering was going around. She'd never heard about this thing before, and she was sure her mom didn't either. King Lucitor on the other hand seemed pretty happy with the responses from the crowd, "Aww, relax everyone, i'm sure it's power has worn out by this point, it was just...collecting dust back in our home and I figured it was as good a time as any to show It off..it's something long forgotten by my own people and it's beautiful isn't it?". The case rotated around so everyone could take a good look at it before it set itself back behind the royal family.

He snapped and the case vanished, "But it is just for show, no demonstration, sorry friends!". Star clapped loudly as they entered back in the crowd, Sky narrowed her eyes at Judas, who was smiling and shrugging at her in a way that made her wonder if he knew something she didn't here. Ugh, she hated when he got smug, his teeth would stick out and she could feel him mocking her through his eyes.

Then she felt her mother elbow her and her stomach dropped, she got so distracted she forgot the Lucitors were always the second to last to go at every one of these events.

and the Butterfly's were the last.

Which means...

"Thank you so much Tom!", Star stood up, clapping, "And now it's time for _**our**_ presentation this year! As you know Sky officially got her wand last year on her 14th birthday as per Butterfly tradition! This year, we figured she should be allowed to show you everything she's learned since then!". Sky briefly wished she had a spell that could make her disappear as her mom kept droning on excitably, "You guys have been so sweet to me all night, but right now, I want you all to give it up to my pride and joy, SKY!". She motioned for Sky to get up, and Sky reluctantly got up slowly as her mom returned to her chair and the princess was forced into the center of a crowd who were backing up to give her space.

She held her wand out, avoiding all the eyes on her, only to spot Judas motioning her to go on.

She desperately tried to concentrate on the spells she'd been saying in her head for over the last two hours, but it almost seemed as if she mind had wandered off too far when King Lucitor droned on about his presentation and Sky felt herself fumbling to remember what she and Judas went over. Normally when she was focuses or in combat she could remember her spells, but the pressure was making it harder to focus.

She could feel her mothers behind her worrying as she stood there, and heard a cough among the crowd.

She needed to think fast, what was that spell again that summonsed her plush wolf again?

She blasted the ground quickly, and in a puff of pink came the wolf, making the princess sigh in relief as the crowd around her clapped. That was one of three, she could do the other two right? She took a deep breath and muttered, "Levitato" under her breath on the stuffed dog, causing it to fly slightly into the air much to the pleasure of the audience. Sky could feel herself laughing in relief as her presentation was actually going better then she was expecting it to go. She confidently used her wand again with her licorice spell and a leash formed itself around the floating wofl, as Sky pulled on the leash to bring the flying dog towards her. She poofed the dog and leash away and everyone clapped as she felt a huge weigh of relief and attempted to head back to her seat.

Only for her mom to stop her and push her back slightly, whispering to her, "Sky you're not done...". Her eyes widened, "Mom, i performed three spells...that was the minimum, i'm done.". Star shifted her eyes to the audience, "Can't you do...just a few more?"

"Mom, i'm fine, let me do what i'm comfortable with...", Sky kept her voice quiet as she didn't want the confused audience to hear her, "Sky, don't you want to show off more of your skills for our guests, you were only up for a few minutes..."

"Well, i'm not you mom...", Sky muttered a little louder, "Let me have this victory, i'm **_done_**...". Her mother's face shifted to disappointment and Sky suddenly felt a purge of guilt when her wand suddenly shot some green light from it, bouncing itself around the room as people ducked until it hit it's mark, which just so happened to be the ballroom chandelier. It feel down with a crash and frankly it was lucky it landed in the demonstration space and no where near the guests.

Sky shuddered as she felt eyes on her, and froze in place.

"She used dark magic!", Someone called from the crowd, making her heart drop, "She tried to blast the queen!"


	2. Dangerous Magic

_**Knock Knock  
**_  
"GO AWAY", Sky screamed at her bedroom door as she pushed her face deeper into her pillow. It was only a few hours ago since the party and it still only felt like seconds ago when the ballroom chandelier smashed onto the floor thanks to a sudden bust of magic.

Fan-tastic.

Her moms had to help clean up the mess when Sky sneaked her to her room to avoid their gaze, just like she used to do when she was younger and she did something as simple, as break a vase or get caught fighting another kid. Although frankly this was more humiliating since it was in front of a crowd of adults and kids who were expecting her as their queen in a few years. Yeah, great impression, she could make it past song day just fine but not a stupid magic presentation? She felt so pathetic thinking she could simply wing this, of course something was gonna go wrong! Just like it always does.

"Sky? C'mon it's me...sorry it took so long, your moms wouldn't let anyone leave the ballroom till they made sure no one was hurt", Judas knocked again from the other side, "No one really believes you were gonna hurt your mom. Your mom was asking too much of you, you accidentally set off your wand, it's going to be fine...". The princess screamed into her pillow in response and she was sure he was worrying even more on his side.

"Hey, c'mon, it's still pretty early in the night, it's not even 8 yet! your moms cleaned up the mess and the ball is still resuming, don't let this ruin everything, you did a good job out there!", she wasn't responding and it was no wonder since Sky elected to ignore him. Judas bit his lip, "Hey? Can I come in? As long as you're decent and everything?", he still wasn't getting a response and he sighed. "Sky c'mon, please? Let's just talk ok?". Sky groaned and used her wand to opened the door for the demon prince who closed it after him.

Sky was lying on her front, face first in her pillow, barely moving except for her breathing. He took a seat on her bed and folded his arms, "Hey, don't let that rude guy get to you, people have always been quick to judge with you anyways...and anyways no one even got hurt". She lifted her face off her pillow just a little, "Ugh, that's not the problem judas...it's my stupid mom! What even was that out there?! Oh yeah Mom, force me to do more spells why don't you!"

The prince shifted his eyes over to her and then to the floor, "I dunno Sky, my parents tell me all the time how your mom was a child protege, I guess she's just expecting a lot out of you. ". Sky sat up and scooted next to him, "Yeah well, i'm not her, I'm me...i'm lucky I didn't fail any of my spells tonight because i didn't do a flicker right or say a word correctly.". She nudged him, "Anyways, thanks at least for cheering me on and whatever...". He gave a sad smile, "It's what friends do, I mean i still think you should've been more prepared for this-".

" _ **Jude**_.."

He gave her a look, " _But_ , - It'd be the worst friend ever if i didn't try and help. You're still gonna be queen y'know?". The girl silently nodded, "Yeah well...I never asked to be, especially not after my mom of all people...i'm a disappointment compared to her...". Judas reached out to her shoulder, "Sky, you're not a-" she moved her shoulder away from his hand and huffed. "Don't baby me Lucitor, when my mom was this age, she could already dip down, get into her butterfly form on instinct, portal, oh and i dunno...REBIRTH MAGIC!?".

He shuddered and put his hand back on his lap as she kept rambling, "Your dad is powerful, but it's not the same thing...i barely can get any basic spells done half the time and i'm expected to compete with that? oh and don't go and tell me that Landon struggles with magic too and it's fine, your brother's not the one next in line here...whether he perfects magic or not doesn't matter. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to live up to everyone's standards and being constantly put down for being half human, or having spade marks, or not being your mother?!".

The prince's gaze saddened, "I'm sorry Sky, I-I didn't mean...I-I just wanted to make you feel better.". She took some breaths and held her legs to her chest, "I know...it's not your fault, I've just been putting up with a lot of this for awhile now...".

"Then maybe you and your moms need to just...talk? Sit down and...work something out between you. You can't keep letting this bring you down Sky, if it's messing you up that badly then it's probably time for a better course in action...", Sky thoughts about his words when she saw him carefully reach over and grasp his right hand, which was shaking. The part demon took some breaths and slowly stopped it's moving and relaxed, he noticed her staring and reassured her. "Don't worry...i-i'm good, i'm getting better with it...just worry about you right now...", Sky nodded and moved her gaze off his cursed arm.

"I dunno Jude...i just...I dunno, i wanna be a good queen but...i'm not off to a good start making anyone believe I can do it..."

"I believe in you, Mel believes in you, and your mom believes in you...i promise...", sky didn't answer but she didn't need to, she understood.

There was silence for a minute before the half-demon looked towards her and spoke softy, "Hey? I'm gonna have to head back to the party so my parents don't worry about me, and well, to keep an eye on my brothers, you don't have to if you still need some time but...if you want to join...i'll save a dance for you out there.". Sky lightly punched him on the arm, "You're a noob...but...thanks...". He stood up, "And if you don't feel like it...just call me later, you'll be fine...I promise. At least be happy you're not prince of the underworld and you have to deal with the dead or extremely violent citizens...". Judas shivered to himself and opened the door, he paused, "Hey? Sky? Don't let any of this get to you, you're going to be a great queen regardless."

She nodded softy, "Thanks Jude...I'll see you later...ok?". He nodded back and closed the door behind him as he left her to her thoughts and her soft mattress. What a day, ugh why couldn't she have just been allowed to sleep in today and in turn sleep through today in it's entirety?

She didn't personally feel like leaving, even if some of her friends were out there probably waiting for her. Nah, last thing she probably wanted was to get in front of her mother again after an event like that, no doubt the only reason her mothers haven't tried to talk to her yet was because they needed to clean up her mess and calm down the other guests beforehand so their precious party continued fine.

She fell on her back to stare at the ceiling, for once in her life actually wishing Angel showed up so she had an excuse to leave the castle when she saw the portrait on her wall open up to find an older women with spade marks and slightly graying green curly hair peek in. "Hello dear, not having much fun at the party?", Sky sat up, "Grandma Eclipsa? Wait...how long have you been there?". She shrugged, "Only for a few minutes, your friend is such a gentlemen, you know that right?". She stepped out of the wall and covered it back up with the portrait and Sky let her take a seat on the foot of the bed, guess her ever being left alone is a myth at this point.

"Didn't see you at the party...", Sky mumbled under her breath and the older women smiled, "Dear, you know it's only for the currently ruling royals and their offspring, no one needs this old face taking up all the attention.". She winked to the grumpy princess, "However, I may or may not have snuck a peak to see you perform, you did lovely dear..".

"I broke the flipping chandelier...", she grumbled back, "Wouldn't exactly call _**that**_ lovely to any degree...". Eclipsa sighed, "True true, that was quite the mess but you still did a wonderful job out there for your first real demonstration to a group of people, your mother out to be proud...". Sky turned her head away in silence, and the former queen bit her lip, "I see, well formal parties can take quite a toll on all of us. Care to join me for some tea in my tower instead? I'm sure it's a little more exciting then sitting in your room if you have no plans to return.".

Sky looked at her, thought about it for a moment, and nodded much to Eclipsa's delight.

Standing up, Sky entered the opened painting behind Eclipsa and took her pathway to her grandmother's tower, a rather fancy looking area although Sky vaguely recalled stories from her mother when this placed used to be damaged and shut off from others. Not it was clean, welly decorated with rose themed objects and candles, and even had a proper fireplace. There was also of course a cozy table with some chairs to sit at for tea and Sky had been here a dozen or so times in her life to have tea with her grandmother before, she could even spot the framed picture of Eclipsa's deceased daughter Meteora still on the fireplace mantle.

Sky took a seat and Eclipsa starting boiling some water, "It's alright Sky, not all of us can be party people, sometimes we do indeed need some time alone to relax and drink something to ease us.". Sky shrugged, "It's not that i'm not a party person...i'm just not always a _people_ person...", She rested her chin on the table," You saw me out there! I froze up, and then my mom caused me to wreck the place! Like geez...". Eclipsa continued smiling, going through packets to pick out whichever tea felt best fitting for Sky's irritation.

The princess continued to ramble, "You know, it's bad enough being a hybrid princess with spade marks out there, then i get topped off being the disappointing and potentially dangerous heir of the greatest queen in the universe!", The former queen took a seat, "Aww dear, between the spade marks and not being the greatest queen in the universe you're making your dear old grandmother sad..". Sky held out her hands, "What? No no no...y-you know what i mean!". She laughed, "I'm teasing Sky, I know what you're going on about, frankly though i think your spades are lovely."

the Blunette buried her head in her arms, grumbling, "Thanks...". Eclipsa reached out to pat her head, "Sky, don't let this all get to you, you're still young, and you're still learning. You'll get there eventually, we all learn in different ways.". Sky pouted, looking at her with her baby blue eyes, "I guess...I...I just want to feel accomplished, feel like i'm my own person and not Queen Star's disappointing daughter. All I get outside of that is the first butterfly hybrid princess to actually become queen-", Sky briefly stared at the photo of Meteora,"- and Spade Queen 2.0, I never get to be...", She did some hand gestures, " _ **Me**_ ,...i feel like...the _leftovers_ of other people's achievements...".

She went on, as Eclipsa listened carefully, Eclipsa always seemed to be a rather good listener now that Sky thought about it, "If i was anything special no one would care about my marks, or what i am, or who i'm related to..."

The water was finally boiling and Sky watched her grandmother stand up and poor the hot water some teacups, placing some tea packets in each and handing the girl a spoon with her cup. "Dear, I can let your know firsthand every queen goes through something like this, wondering what kind of queen they'll be and what name they'll make for themselves.", She sat back down across from Sky and reached out for her, "You'll find your place among them someday, you'll just have to be patient. But in the meantime at least you have wonderful friends to help get you through all the pressures of being a princess, can't say I was as lucky.".

Sky stirred and took a long sip, "I guess...i'm just sick of dealing with it...".The older woman nodded, understanding and taking a sip of her own teacup, "You'll do fine dear, if you want, I've written down some of my own spells in some books in the corner, you can flip through them if you want to look up some of my work?". Sky glanced to a pile of books in the corner, "Ok...I guess I can keep that in mind.". Eclipsa smiled and put down the teacup, "Wonderful, now...tell more about you and your charming little friend with the horns? Prince Judas? You never tell me much about your friends."

Sky blushed, "I'd rather not, considering every time I try you treat them like my suitors more then my friends.". She buried her nose in her cup, avoiding eye contact as she took another sip, however Eclipsa's saddened stare seemed to wear her down fast and she mumbled "Look, Judas just wanted to help...because he's a nice dude who helps his friends.. honestly he really outta give up on me, but here he is...doing everything he can to help me not feel like a _total_ failure..."..

"Demons are such curious creatures", Eclipsa stirred her tea slowly, "Frankly I feel like they're as powerful as us Mewmans are, if not more. During my time King Armegedus was in charge and boy that demon could do some damage, but for such a brutal race, they've always seemed...curious, in their choices. But i can't say i ever found them boring...", she laughed to herself, "Dear, you should've seen my face when I found out the current Lucitors were a mixed couple, I never felt so happy to see progress in a long time! And with another hybrid child outside of meteora nonetheless! I don't know if you'd be here today without them breaking some boundaries.". Sky shrugged, she's be lying if she said she was as invested in all this as Eclipsa was but she couldn't deny it was kinda cool, "I suppose so... a lot more hybrids out here now...Me, Nora, Judas...".

They took another sip of tea and Eclipsa continued on the subject of the prince, "Well, i've met him only a few times in the past and he sounds like a lovely young man. Very awkward boy but he clearly has a good heart...i believe i first saw him when you weren't yet to be born, that poor boy was 2 and scared of everything, including me.". Sky snickered a little bit, cheering her up a little, "he's fun, and his brothers are kinda cool, i mean Landon's a little moody but still...". Eclipsa continued to gossip a little and Sky felt a little more at ease talking to her, personally she wished she came to visit more often but she normally was busy doing other things and frankly conversations with her great grandmother could get a little...awkward.

How awkward?

"So do you have a crush on anyone?", Eclipsa asked, pouring herself another cup of tea.

 _ **That**_ awkward.

"Grandmaaaaa, I told you, no crushes! I mean I think Judas had a crush on me when i was like 4 but that's stupid...", She was cringing to herself, especially thanks to Loki's comment earlier about them hugging, geez if things were awkward for her, she could only imagine how awkward it is for him now that's he older.

Eclipsa smiled and winked, "Awwww, how sweet!", Sky did everything in her power to reduce gagging. "Look, i'd rather not talk about...boys like that right now. Today really sucked you know? between breaking the chandelier and Angel I just-", The queen perked up, "Angel came by again? Oh how lovely! He's quite the character isn't he? I know you don't like him much but he's got such a spirit in him you know?". Sky grumbled, "Oh he's got _**something**_ alright, not sure if it's spirit...".

"Well, you know what? i could probably lend you some of my books tonight and you could scan them over for some better spells when dealing with his kind. The kid isn't very strong nor entirely bright but you might fair better getting to know more about his species...", Sky nodded, "Yeah fine, although really as long as you take out his legs he's pretty easy to take down. I kinda maybe tazed him today but...his father doesn't seem mad at me so...I guess in the end he'll be fine?"

Eclipsa gasped at the idea of Sky tazing him, but smirked again with that look sky didn't like, " You know sky? I think the real reason that boy even comes by as often as he does is because he takes a liking to seeing y-". Sky was quick to react, and stood up fast before she could finish, "OK, i think i'll be going then to read those books!", she chugged down the rest of her tea and wiped her mouth, eager to leave as fast as possible before her grandmother suggested what she was about to suggest.

She couldn't take much more of this and Eclipsa laughed, "Alright alright, i'll stop teasing you. Here!", The books from the corner flew over right into Sky's arms as she almost fell back in surprise. "Here, Sky the untitled, go find your calling! and make sure to bring it back soon ok? It was fun talking to you, i'll see you later!". Sky almost crumbled under the weight but nodded, "T-Thanks Grandma...". She watched her grandmother open the door for her and awkwardly made her way back to her bedroom with an assemble of rather larger and disturbing looking books.

"and sky?"

the princess turned around, still caring the heavy books, "Yeah grandma?"

"Sky...dear...I know you feel pretty down about not being as good as your mother, or never feeling like your own person, or feeling like a mistake...but I can promise you don't need to be your mother, you are your own person and you're certainly no mistake. No one needs you to be your mom, you're you, and that's good enough.", she placed her teacup down, "Go ahead and study off my work, but be careful dear and...don't bite off more then you can chew."

The princess gave her one last questioning look before exciting the tower back to her room to change and read.

Looks like she found some excess plans tonight.

* * *

Judas kept turning towards the doorway to the ballroom every minute, he'd only been back a few hours and there was no sign of her. Guess she was choosing to take some space now that she had no reason to stay at the party. Guess he couldn't blame her, but she was one of the few people he felt comfortable talking to here that weren't his own family.

The party seemed a little less interesting to Jude now, as he seemed unfocused and kinda bored at an event he seemed to love in the past.

He probably looked like an idiot, but he couldn't find anything else to occupy his mind when Sky and how she was doing was still lingering in his mind.

That is, until a voice called out to him and got his attention.

"Hey Jude!", The prince leaning against the wall turned his head to acknowledge the voice, a slightly smaller girl with slimy green hair leaned on the wall next to him, Princess Nora of the spiderbite kingdom. Nora tended to have a softer voice, making it hard to hear her among the crowd, but the prince's pointed ears flickered and his more demonic traits backed him up. "Hey Nora...I liked your presentation...", The princess hid behind her hair, twirling the slimy strands through his fingers," I didn't want to present...mom thought it might get me out of my shell though...".

Judas sighed, " Yeah, i'm not a fan of when that kinda stuff happens either. But gotta get it done I suppose...", She shrugged, "You didn't have to present, your father did...". Judas held back a small grin as he watched his father talk and flirt with his mother on the dance floor, "Well, you know my dad, kind've a drama queen, I think he just likes presenting each year.". The girl's shoulders sagged, "Lucky him...", she pulled on her hair and shifted her eyes towards the boy, "How are you doing?".

The boy shrugged, "Normal i suppose, haven't had any accidents in a week, still keeping up my workout routine and fighting skills, we haven't faced any serious threats in awhile so there's that..". She shook her head, "No i meant...how are you _**feeling**_? You went to see Sky after all...she looked really upset when she left". His smiled faded and his voice became softer, "Worried, I guess. She's having a rough time going through some stuff, but...I think she can recover from it...she's strong...and I've been in similar spots before...".

He frowned, "I told her she didn't have to come back to the party if she didn't want to, she's done her part anyway, I can't help but wish she did come back though...maybe that's kinda selfish of me I just...". Nora reacted quickly, "No, it's ok, you guys are close. Of course you're thinking about her...", he silently agreed and Nora chose to change the subject from him missing his friend to something else.

"I've never seen her wand do that before...", the princess acknowledged, "It was kinda scary...". Judas slowly reached out and touched her shoulder, "It's alright, it was an accident, at least no one got hurt.". Nora calmed herself down at his touch, "Yeah, yeah you're probably right...I'm just...easily startled I guess...magic always seems kind've.. unpredictable". The demon crossed his arms,"Magic's always been that way, i get the feeling there's so much about it we might never really understand...it's weird like that...".

Nora was silent, staring at the floor, clearly she didn't really have anyone much to talk to either tonight. Not that it was a surprise, Nora hasn't very social at any event since they were kids, she usually kept to herself and rarely opened up.

The prince felt his heartstrings pull a little.

Judas bit his lip and held out his hand, "Well since Sky probably needs a little time to herself to relax, you...want to hang out for the rest of the party? Might help make you and me feel a little better with company."

Nora nodded, her eyes lighting up, and took his hand politely with a smile, "Ok...".

She trailed behind him, leaving a slimy mess in her wake from her long hair, causing the princess to hide her face in embarrassment. The distress of Sky's earlier incident had caused most of the guests to ignore the ballroom floor from now on, and instead talk with one another. This was fine of course, as seeing these kingdoms connect through conversing was a ton better then the violence and fighting there used to be before Judas was even born to magic, but talking in groups could make Judas uneasy.

They made his dad uneasy, they could make his mom uneasy, and they sure made him uneasy. Being a hybrid royal wasn't as uncommon as it used to be but that didn't make him as less unusual to all these people, especially considering his...issues.

"Judas?", Nora tugged on his sleeve and the prince realized he stared off into space, "Sorry sorry... I got a little lost in thought there...". He ran a hand through his dark hair, ruining it from his hard work this morning, and kept his focus elsewhere before he triggered himself.

Then one of the whispering folk glared at him and Judas felt himself flinch, "Still next in line eh?", it was the same guy who screamed at Sky. The prince remained his composure but Nora felt him twitch a little ,"Yes, still the oldest after all...". He huffed, "Remove that curse yet? You only got one year left to fix your little problem after all...", Judas removed his hand from Nora's and crossed his arms. "I-I'll be fine, us Lucitors will manage one way or another, and I can handle it alright for now...".

"And what if you explode like princess butterfly did back there?"

Judas took a breath and held himself back, speaking in a stern voice to the rude man, "I'll be _fine_...good day...". He held onto Nora's arm and tugged her quick and out of the guests's sight, trying to cool himself down before he got upset and added another disaster to tonight's events.

The ball didn't need any more issues.

Nora sensed his hurt and spoke up, "You did a good job there...i'm usually too scared to talk to them like that...".

Judas didn't answer her, brows furrowed and walking in silence.

"You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to...", the princess sighed, "I'd understand...". That seemed to snap Judas out of it and spoke immediately before she could turn away, "What? No no no, it's all me...not you...i'm just...distracted. I don't always do well in crowded places...as you can tell". Nora nodded, perfectly understanding and relating to that, "Me too...we could talk on the balcony if you want to?". Judas nodded and walked carefully past the groups of people, briefly hearing words such as "Hybrid" and "Cursed" as he walked past, making him flinch.

He was thankful to lean against the balcony outside of the ballroom, it was starting to finally get dark out, and Judas knew the party would be ending very soon much to his relief. Nora leaned over next to him and noticed his expression, "Judas...for the record...I think you're pretty cool...". He nodded, "thanks, sorry i know as a prince I need to stop freaking out so much, it's not a good image for me...". She glanced over to him, he was still staring off into the night, "No, they're just being mean, he was being mean, it's ok...you handled that well".

He sighed, "Life of being a hybrid royal I guess...comes with the territory...". She gave him an agreeing glance, clearly been through similar experiences, "Mom says to just walk away and take a breath when that happens...and i like the view here better then home...". He gave her a knowing expression, "Wait, is that why you suggested we head out here?". She gave a weak little smile,"they're always looking for a reason to say we're unfit to rule our kingdoms...sky...just sadly..brought that topic up again...I wanted to be out of the room and I know you do too.".

Judas stared at the rose bushes in the gardens, taking in how the moon shined on them and brightened their color within the dark garden. "It brings up a lot of harsh topics for me, i can't help but feel upset you know? Usually Sky distracts me from this kinda stuff...". He made a small flame within his hand and stared at it, "It's hard to be expected as a king when people look at you like that...". Nora looked to the roses herself, "sometimes...i'm scared i'll be crystallized...".

"Tonight's...not been a great event for most of us it seems...", He said softly, "At least it's almost over, the sooner i'm back home, the better...it's not perfect but I could use a mind break tonight...".

"Yeah...me too...", They both took a minute to stare into the gardens when Judas felt a small tug on his arm, "We should head back in now...i'm sure our families want to make sure we're alright and it's probably best not to be out of sight too long.". He nodded, "Yeah, let's...do that...", he wasn't fond of going back inside but spending time with his flirty and embarrassing parents would at least draw his attention away from anyone who made him uncomfortable. He gave one last look towards the gardens before heading back in with Nora.

His parents were waving to him, his brothers next to him talking, he avoided the gazes of the other guests to join his family with Nora by his side. "I like your parents...", Nora said quietly, "They looks like a lot of fun...". He shrugged, "They're alright, just be careful what you say to them, they can be protective or...they might say something embarrassing and tonight's been rough enough.". Nora giggled as she pulled him along to his folks, "Well, being embarrassed by your folks is better then being mouthed off by rude people...c'mon...let's lighten up a little more...".

He made a face, "When did you became a little more cheerful and social?". She stopped and started playing with her hair like she always seemed to when asked a question, "I didn't...I just...i like hanging out with you, and sky, and y'know...you guys...", her voice became small again, "I feel more comfortable spending time with you guys...". He bit his lip and placed a hand on her back before heading over to his parents, a smile on his face, "Ok, c'mon, let's go lighten up some more before we head home tonight ok...? No more issues and worrying, just fun."

She nodded happy before being greeted warmly by the king and queen of the underworld.

Judas got a large hug from his folks before they got into a long conversation with Nora about their kingdoms and Judas couldn't help but feel a little bit better as the guy who was attacking him earlier was finally being dealt with by the mewni knights who were removing him from the ballroom.

Maybe the rest of the night wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Sky couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt sweep over her as she found herself in the back garden performing spells and not joining Judas for the rest of the ball, but she eased herself as she remembered he was fine if she needed some space. The ball was nearly over anyway, everyone was leaving, no point in getting too wrapped up in it.

She spent a few hours in her room going over spells, purposefully locking her door so there would be no more intruders for awhile, only to find these spells weren't the kind of thing to perform in a room of sentimental stuff she could break easily, hence she found herself in more casual wear in the gardens.

She sat one of Eclipsa's books on the bench as she attempted to perform a spell in the dark garden. Her wand wasn't taking things well as per usual, showing the slightest bit of hope only to either fall short or do nothing at all. "Ugh, c'mon...Imagine how cool i'd look if I knew a bunch of complicated spells like these?". She shook her wand as if it were a toy, in most cases she could almost never be seen out studying her magic or doing stuff like this in the gardens, but he anger towards her the ball from a few hours ago seemed to spark something in her.

"How did I even do that anyway?", She mumbled to herself, "Can't even get myself to do magic when I want to and now i can do magic without even trying?". She went over the spell again, and went in for it again, , producing a small dark hand from her wand that only flopped to the ground. "Ugh, i should've just went back to the party, kept my mouth shut and said sorry to mom. I hate studying...". She was about to go again when the garden door's opened and Queen Star rushed through, relived to have found her daughter.

"SKY!"

Sky jumped back, trying to hid the book from view, "Oh uh...Mom! Hey!". Star crossed her arms, "Where were you? I didn't see you since we cleaned up the mess and the ball ended and i couldn't find you anywhere!I tried checking your room but you weren't there and- ". Sky sighed, "I-I needed some time alone...and...me and Eclipsa just hung out for a bit...you probably came by then and missed me". Star calmed down before placing a hand to her face, "Eclipsa...of course. Should have known." Sky awkwardly tried to hide her book, last thing she wanted was her mom to confiscate it or something for being too dangerous.

Star let out a deep sigh, "Sky, you had me worried sick! This was an important ball and you ran off and I couldn't find you and god sky...". Sky froze in place, "I'm fine mom, I just...I needed some fresh air and stuff...", Star reached forward and pulled her daughter into a hug, "Well at least I know you weren't kidnapped or anything, no ditching the party next time ok?". Sky wasn't hugging her back and Star took note of this quickly and pulled off of her, "Sorry things got a little out of hand there sweetie, but don't worry, we can get a new chandelier, a much prettier one!".

The princess didn't answer to her and her mother sighed, "Sky, i'm not disappointed I just...I want you to succeed you know? You're going to be queen in 3 years and...time flies fast when you get that wand". She shrugged, "Well, i'll be fine, I've been through a ton worse in my first year with this thing." She held her wand up, "like you've told me before, i'll figure things out...eventually...". Star bit her lip nervously, " I'm sure you will I just...".

"Mom, it's fine it's whatever...i just kinda want to be alone right now...", Star's worry was consistent on her face, "Well it's not fine, if somethings wrong...I...". They both stood there in silence and Sky turned away from her mom, "I'm fine mom, I just needed to get away from the party...i-i'll...i'll be fine...". Star didn't seem so convinced but complied, "Well, if you're sure...". The queen rubbed her shoulder and acknowledged the night sky, "It's been a long day, perhaps we both should go get some rest for tonight...".

"I'm not tired..", Sky lied, back still turned to her mother, "I-I want to hang around the gardens for a bit more...". Star nodded, "Ok...take some time, just don't stay up too late tonight ok? We can...we'll talk more about everything later...". Star didn't leave however, and ran a hand through her hair, "Sky, you're not evil or a mistake, you're still my daughter and I wouldn't trade you for the world. You know that right?". She was silent but still manged out some mumbles in the form of "Yeah".

Sky wanted to continue to be bitter towards her mother from all her pent up frustrations but she was having a hard time being angry at her while she was still in the same room as her. Whether she was a prodigy or not this all wasn't entirely her fault and Sky couldn't blame it entirely on her, although she did have a good part in it. Sky was considering apologizing to her mother and giving up her silly act when she felt her mother walk up behind her and kiss her head, "Good, never forget that.".

Sky blushed, "Mom...", Queen Star seemed to take a little joy out of that and snuggled her daughter close. "It's ok Sky, you know what? how about tomorrow I take some time to teach you some more of my favorite spells? I know you learn best on your own but after tonight, I think it's clear I need to step in as your teacher like eclipsa was to me.". Sky thought about it for a moment, her mom wanted to be her teacher? Sky was sure she'd be more upset about tonight but instead she seemed to be rather happy and now she was punishing her with magic classes?

Star seemed to have misinterpreted her forcing Sky above her limits as Sky not knowing enough spells, but Sky personally didn't feel like starting an argument tonight, she felt emotionally and mentally exhausted and no point in blowing up again tonight.

"I dunno, do you even want to be a teacher to me? I'm pretty much unteachable.", she was half-joking, but at the same time it sure felt like she was unteachable a lot.

"You should've seen me when i took earth classes then.", Star giggled, "C'mon Sky! It could be kinda fun! That way you'll, at least know enough spells for next year! We'll train you to become an awesome queen yet!", Sky tried to resist groaning and instead gave her mom a thumbs up, "Yeah sure...I guess?", Star excitably hugged her daughter one last time and finally started to make her way out, "WONDERFUL! It's official, we're giving you proper training from now on, oooo this is gonna be so much fun! Ok, i'll stop pestering you now, just remember to get some rest and don't eat too much ok?"

"Yeah yeah mom, i got it..", Sky hid a small chuckled as she watched her mother excitably run back inside the castle, guess Sky was in for boring lessons with her mother now. I guess on one hand she had to be thankful her mother wasn't upset with her after tonight, but on another Sky wasn't a fan of the idea of being trapped in lessons a few hours each day from now on. Although then again maybe in this case it was a punishment she slightly deserved for cramming spells at the last minute.

She turned her attention back towards her book, which had closed during her encounter with her mother, "Ok, where was i?", flipping back to her page she held out her wand to continue with her spell, only to find her wand's gem was already glowing. Sky turned to look at it, it's heart gem blinking with a pink light like haywire, "Wha?".

Was this normal? Was her wand supposed to be able to act up like this? She'd heard of weird things before when it came to her wand, it being used as a pen, it tasting like candy, but she wasn't familiar with it's gem being able to flicker on and off like a alarm. She tapped the glowing heart gemstone and grumbled before a show of light burst out of the wand and knocked her down on her back, she dropped the wand and felt the wind knowck out of her a little before she sat up and the wand stopped glowing.

"Did...I do that? What...", She was rubbing her throbbing scalp and before she could question it further she heard someone else's groans of pain nearby. Her heart dropped and she jumped for her wand, better be safe then sorry if it was an attacker. Until she got a better look at her surroundings to see there wasn't just one person in pain, but several. All spread out on the grounds, one seemed to even have landed in a bush somehow and Sky watched each of them move in pain.

She held her wand out in defense, "Heey...what? Who...look i don't know who you are but what the heck are you doing in the gardens? Were you spying on me!?". The closest one to Sky reacted fast and grabbed something next to them, getting to their feet very fast for someone who looked like they sprained their ankle in some sort of accident. It was a girl who looked older then Sky, she had short shoulder length blonde hair to the point of almost being white hair, shiny blue eyes, a aquamarine dress, and to Sky's surprise...cheek marks. But the cheekmarks were unusual, they didn't match each other, they reminded sky of a symbol Judas told her about called a yin yang, but this girl had one side of the symbol for each cheek.

Sky was about to question it before the yin yang girl held out the thing she grabbed in front of her, an long object that ended in a squiggle on one end, but on the other had a pink diamond jewel on what looked like a bunch of blue bubbles, a pink pointed tip, and fins on each side.

A wand.

"Drop your wand...", She threatened, "By order of the princess of Mewni!"


	3. Unwanted Guests

Sky gave herself a movement to ponder whether she heard that right, she was already caught off guard by the presence of presumably another butterfly wielding a wand straight at her face, but now she was speaking utter nonsense.

Today was bad enough, but now THIS? This day was only getting worse, and weirder by the minute.

Sky didn't put her wand down though despite her order, and held her wand out, her arms were shaking and she felt her heart speed up. This day just got better and better it seems, and it looked like it was about to get worse as the other bodies moved.

The yin yang girl still looked in utter pain but she didn't let up, "I said put the wand down, I don't know who you are but you're on butterfly properly and if you want my moms to let you off easy and not think this is a direct attack on the castle i suggest you listen to me...". Sky gave her a look, " I beg your pardon? _**I'm**_ the princess of mewni, now would you mind explaining who you are and what the heck you're doing here?! Were you the ones messing with my wand?"

One of the other bodies stood up, another girl with a ponytail of strawberry blonde hair fading into pink, her skin was an eerie pink and she wore a dark red puffy dress. But Sky and the other girl gasped at the sight of her face, she had bull-like horns, 3 red eyes, a pointy nose, pointed ears, fans, and jagged red crescent cheek marks. She looked around for something before reaching her hand out to summon a dark pink staff with matching horns , bat wings, and a large gem on the end. She didn't attack though, and glared between the girls with their wands pointed at each other, as if extremely confused about what was going on and how she got there in the first place.

Yin Yang girl looked between the girls, "Wha-", only for the last two bodies to stand up and take in their surroundings as well. Sky gaped at them, they also had cheekmarks, one with blue teardrops, brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a red and white dress and the other with a different shade of brown hair with a green stripe, one green eye as the other was covered by her bangs, a pilot's jacket overtop a green dress, and green saint symbols, . Saint girl tripped getting out of the bush she fell in, but oddly laughed at her clumsiness rather then show confusion or even fear. But the teardrop girl didn't hesitate to pull out her rather strange and elaborate wand, it was thicker then most wands sky had seen, covered in reds and yellows but with a blue teardrop gem on it's circular head. She pointed her wand in between the girls and yin yang turned around to do the same, on guard for one of them to strike.

Sky's breathing became heavier, she wanted to shout for help but what if one of them shot her with a spell before help came? Who even were these girls? Why did they all seem to have wands? This was bad,bad ,bad, bad...VERY Bad. Did her wand do this? No, her wand couldn't have done this on it's own! Right?

The three girls kept the wands up while the other two girls exchanged odd looks, Sky would of assumed they were all together but judging by their faces and well, the fact that teardrop girl was pointing a wand at ying yang, they seemed to be on equal planes of confusion.

Sky needed to speak up, someone needed to say something, "W-who are you...all of you?". Yin yang glared at her, "I should be asking you the same thing, I don't know how i ended up in the castle gardens but If any of you laid one finger on me i'll-". Teardrop girl interrupted, "Laid a finger on _**you**_? I was on EARTH! You wanna explain to me how you managed to kidnap me off of _**earth**_? Although frankly you did a crumby job anyway since you didn't even take away my wand.."

"Kidnap you? Why would I kidnap _**you**_?", The teardrop girl spat on the ground, "Oh? So the princess of mewni really doesn't suit your tastes does it? Just wipe away those fake marks, all of you, you're in trouble for impersonating a butterfly and kidnapping me, my mother will have a field day with this...". She looked to Sky, "Especially you, Spades? How uncreative can you get? Did you think you'd be edgy looking like Eclipsa or something? ". Sky's mind was racing, wait? She also thought she was the princess of mewni? Did...did _**all**_ these girls think that?

"I uh...look, i think we're all kinda confused, and a little freaked out...maybe we should uh...introduce ourselves and sort this all out...?", Sky knew this was probably not the best course of actions, but it was sure better then gettign into a wand fight with this many opponents. However, all the girls blankly stared at her in annoyance and Sky was about to reconsider her next move when the girl with the horns clutched her wand tight and and spoke up.

"I'm Sunny...Sunny Butterfly...".

The girls all blankly stared at her before teardrop girl spoke up, "Wait, no, you can't be a butterfly! Y-you're-". Sunny glared at her, "A demon?", teardrop girl didn't finish what she was going to say. "Well, I'm Celeste, _**Celeste**_ Butterfly, But i'm sure you all knew that..". Saint girl, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts rather then paying attention, spoke up, "Woah, this is kinda cool, we're doing a role call...I'm Galexia Butterfly! Not sure how i ended up in the gardens but this is way cooler then what i was doing before!..Wait? is this a dream? Cause this looks like a pretty sweet dream."

Yin Yang girl side eyed everyone before sighing, "It's Luna...".

"I'm Sky...", Sky said, lowering her wand just a little, "I'm also the princess of mewni...". All the girls looked towards each other, a little less scared, but a lot more confused and curious. Luna kept her wand up however, "Alright, so...you all think you're butterfly's, you all have marks, and let me guess...you all claim to be princess of mewni?". They exchanged glances with each other and Luna grumbled, "I'm not sure who you all really are...but this is super weird an-"

"But it's true!", Sky's blurted out, "I mean, i don't know about the rest of you, but i'm...i'm the princess...I have the family wand and ever-"

"But I also have the family wand, and...wait...we all have real wands...!", Sunny piped up, staring at all the wands presented, "T-there.. somethings not right here...i mean, how likely are we all to be princesses of mewni, all have marks, and all have wands?", She raised up her staff like wand and allowed it to glow with magic, " We..uh...there's only one wand for the princess, there can't be five wands..."

Sky chipped in to the strange girl's defense, "She has a point...". Celeste furrowed her eyebrows thought about lowering her wand, only for her to lower it but a few inches. "Ok, well if her wand is real, and your wands are real...then something _**is** _really wrong here...people just don't get wands around here." She glanced to Galexia, "You don't seem to have a wand...". to which the girl pulled a gold, purple, and green lantern out of the bush she fell into, "You mean this?".

Celeste cringed at the strange "Wand" she was holding.

The blunette cleared her throat, and all the girls turned towards her, " Ok, maybe we need something a little...better to work off of...er...". However, Luna chimed in, "Ok then, i'll _**ask**_ the questions here, if you're all supposed to be butterflies, whose your parents? I know I've never seen you at all of our family gatherings.". Sky was about to answer but the small demon girl piped in first, not very scared of Luna potentially shooting a spell at her, "Well...I'm the daughter of Queen Star and King Thomas Butterfly...".

Sky tensed and judging by the other girls faces they were all processing similar thoughts. She couldn't help but think the small demon girl was taking this all a lot more calmly for someone who looked so young, sky would be just as terrified as she is now if she were her age, but the girl was acting oddly mature.

"Bullhonky!", Celeste spat, "King Lucitor runs the _**underworld**_ , and he isn't even married! I'd know for darn sure if my mom had some other kid with him, don't lie to us, no demon is apart of our family!". The small girl looked slightly hurt before regaining herself, but Luna chimed in before she could reply to Celeste's words.

"Wait, _**your**_ mom? I beg your pardon? Queen Star is _**my**_ mother you liar...", she glared around, "I don't know what kinda game you all are playing, but i'm not playing anymore with any of you, i don't know if this is a prank but it's not funny and i'm taking you guys in...". Her wand started to glow and Sky realized she had to do something before there was an all-out war in the garden's, luna focused her wand and started chanting a spell and before she could finish Sky blurted out a spell in rapid succession and fear.

"BUBBLE PRISON BLAST!"

Her eyes were closed when flashes of light appeared in front of her, and it was a few seconds before she opened them carefully to see an amazing sight. All four other girls and their wands, frozen inside a large pink bubble prison, they didn't move and the bubble didn't break either.

Sky looked to her wand then back at the bubble, both freaking out and proud of herself at the exact same time. She got the spell right! Finally after all this time she it right! Except...that joy kinda faded real fast when she was panicking on the inside about these random girls who popped in her garden. Four girls claiming to be her mom's kids was a pretty far-fetched and insane story, and in any normal case Sky would say they're crazy, but the cheekmarks, and the wands...

She had to get them out of here, she must of done something odd with that spell, right? Or maybe she was dreaming and these girls were all characters she'd come up with? She pinched herself on the arm and jumped, guess that eliminated that option. Whatever this was though, it was from her wand, and it was bad news. She smacked the side of her head, she needed to get herself together! Think think! She needed to think of something, her bubble spell wasn't meant to last forever after all.

"Princess sky?"

Oh crap.

Someone must have seen the blast and was coming to check on her! She needed to think fast, there was no way she'd be able to explain anything like this! She pulled out his scissors fro her vest's pocket and immediately made a portal to her bedroom before attempting to push the bubble inside, "Please don't pop, please don't pop...". It was only partially in when she noticed the portal was too small to fit in a large bubble of four frozen girls and their wands. She momentarily panicked and grabbed her scissors before attempting to climb on the bubble. She could hear someone wandering closer, "C'mon c'mon...". She pushed herself up on top of it, flat on her chest and reached out to the tip of the portal with her scissors.

"Just a little closer...", she gritted her teeth as she reached and felt herself gasp in relief as soon as she snagged the end and cut the portal open even bigger before falling off and squeezing the bubble inside. "Sky?", she froze, before turning around to see one of her servants staring back at her and the open portal,"Princess, is everything ok?".

She turned around "Er...yeah! Sorry, was just...working on magic, must of er...went a little crazy there. I-I'm just...i'm heading back to my room now, cool? Ok!", She turned around but then the servant called out again. "Are you sure? You look...troubled?".

"Nah nah nah, i-i'm good!", She gave him two thumbs, "Nothing to worry about, i-i'll just be in bed, er...tell my moms i'm good k?" She gave him a fake smile and proceeded to head inside the portal, closing it behind her as fast as possible and staring at the bubble prison inside her bedroom. Ok, so she made it to her bedroom, that was a start at least, but now what? She didn't even know who these girls truly were and no doubt her mom would _**freak**_.

She quickly pulled out her compact, she needed to call someone, looking down the line of names only two people could help her in a rough situation like this. She went over the list of names till she found who she was looking for.

Judas and Melaine.

* * *

Judas woke up abruptly and on instinct he checked his right arm, but it looked ok. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, his hearing grabbed his attention towards his ringing compact on his nightstand. Grumbling, he picked it up to see who was calling.

Sky

Really? At 10 pm?

Then again, he did say she should call him later...

He sat up and answered the call quickly, "Sky?". Her voice sounded panicked, "Judas! Oh good, you're awake!". He grumbled to himself, "Well, I am _**now**_...sky, I know i told you to call me later, but you do know a lot of us are sleeping right now, right?". She grumbled, "Yeah yeah, i'm sorry, I just REALLY need to talk to you right now-".

"Sky, are you worried I'm upset? I'm alright...me and Nora actually just hung out for the rest of the ball, I mean...it's not to say i didn't miss you I-", He kept on rambling until her heard sky interrupt him in a panic,"Judas sorry, but I really don't care right now, something weird just happened and you have to come over right now!"

He blinked, "In the middle of the night? Sky, what happened?". He started to sound concerned, although Sky never liked it, in most cases she went to her mothers on most issues she had unless it was so bad they couldn't know, if she was calling _**him**_ about something, this must be serious.

"I-I...I don't know exactly...", She answered, panicked, "My wand went all weird and it exploded kinda and then...Judas you have to see it for yourself! I'm sorry, and i'll owe you but i need you to head over right now ok? PLEASE!?". The panic in her voice was all it took for the demon to nod, "Ok, i'll be there in a minute, see you soon!".

She gave a weak smile and hung out on her end, and judas hung his legs off the side of the bed before standing up and grabbing one of his jackets. Sky and him were friends after all, he could go in his pjs if he wanted to, that and he was dreading the idea of changing.

He let out and yawn and then a sigh, snapping his fingers as a heap of fire surrounded him and he found himself in the princess's bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn, "Sky, is everything alright? What happe-", the boy stopped talking as he saw the sight before him.

Sky was sitting on her, bed, with her friend Melanie at her side. Judas was all too familiar with Melanie, she was Sky's pen pal from earth, and Sky constantly asked her for advice on all kinds of stupid stuff, and now here she was once again to shed her weird input on...whatever judas was looking at.

Melaine was also in her pjs, an alien shirt and sweatpants, so she must have been called just recently as well. She had dark skin, brown eyes, dark brown curly hair with a golden streak on one side, and glasses. she also didn't look entirely pleased to see judas but that was expected by this point.

Not that Judas was looking at her much anyway, as all of his eyes were transfixed on the giant bubble prison and it's prisoners floating in the middle of the room like a display. When judas was usually called for help, it was because of Sky doing something embarrassing or even potentially illegal...this...looked like an entirely different boat.

"Uh...Sky...What...uh...what?"

He carefully touched the bubble prison in curiosity, "Sky, is this your bubble prison? Wow...you...uh..". The girl sighed, "Only when i panic do i ever seen to do anything right...", Judas looked a little confused and she rubbed the back of her head, "They were about to attack each other, i had to do something!". He stared further into the bubble taking note of their cheekmarks and what seems to be wands within their hands," Sky...who are they?".

Melainie piped up, "Well, they're clearly alien shapeshifters...obviously! They all claimed to be the princess of mewni so they're clearly delusional and were posing as butterflies to get inside the castle!". Judas raised an eyebrow and Sky corrected Mel, "Yeah...well..they did all claim to be the real princess of mewni, and they all have working wands...I don't know if they're shapeshifters, the whole situation was a little too weird...". Judas didn't seem to entirely be following, "Wait so...all of these girls, claimed to be the princess of mewni, almost attacked you and-...ok.".

"Jude...what's with the face...?", Sky said, "I'm being serious! and even weirder? one of them claimed to be your dad's kid too!". The demon prince took another look at the frozen girls to catch a glimpse of Sunny before stepping back, "Oh c'mon that's...ridiculous...Sky, look, i'm sure it's something your mom could handle."

"Oh yeah, just explain that my wand exploded and four girls popped out, that'll work!", she said sarcastically, much to Melaine's delight. The demon grumbled, "Well what are we supposed to do sky? What exactly did you call us for!?"

"Well i called mel because she knows the answer to everything, duh!", The girl nodded, "I've got school tomorrow and I don't even care, I'm going to be looking into this ALL night! Hmm, hey Sky did any of these girls show signs of mutation, any irregularities?"

"Well I-", Judas grabbed Sky's arm and looked towards Melanie, "Pardon, i'm gonna borrow the princess for a bit...". Mel didn't hid her disappointment, but muttered out a "Fine" as she grabbed her notebook to start theorizing. The demon dragged Sky out of earshot to whisper to her, "Sky, start from the beginning...what happened?". She shrugged, "i dunno i was just playing around with Eclipsa's spells and my wand acted up and then they just popped into the gardens and pointed wands at each other! They were all claiming to be my mom's kid and we were about to end up in a fight and I stopped them!".

"That's...huh...", He glanced over at the bubble, "And you don't know them as part of your family?". She shook her head,"Of course not! I haven't seen them before in my life and i'd sure member them If i had..". He kpet on asking, "Well, what about from Eclispa? I mean she's not your grandma by blood but she's still considered part of your family! maybe they're from-". Sky held out your hand, "Nope, stopping you there, they claimed to be my mom's kid...like EXACTLY my mom".

"Ok, well...", He started before she interrupted, "And they even have wands jude! I mean maybe they could be normal mewmans but that doesn't explain where they suddenly got wands! Wands aren't items that are just lying around like this dude!".

"Well what do you think they are Skyler?", She cringed at him using her full name, "I dunno...maybe i birthed them from my wand or something...". The demon twisted in disgust, "Sky, i don't think that's how wands work...at least i sure hope they don't work that way..."

"Well, I was born by magic so.."

"Yes and you hatched from an Egg, i saw it ,and it scarred me for life...", Judas crossed his arms, "But that was entirely different magic and that doesn't make any sense here, wouldn't they be calling you their mom if that were the case?". Sky shrugged, "I dunno Jude, I'm just confused about all of this, but i need to figure something out because that bubble doesn't last forever and i can't have them run around here!"

"Well, maybe then we pop the bubble!", he suggested.

"Wait what now?"

"We pop the bubble, and ask them some questions...", he repeated, "Look, The only way we're gonna get answers to what's going on is through them. You don't know who they are, and i sure don't know who they are, but we're not getting anywhere by sitting here and guessing."

"Jude, they're claiming to be the princess of mewni, and my sisters, what else are they gonna tell us!? They're convinced they're who they say they are they they almost attacked each other...besides...", she glanced towards the frozen celeste, "I'm not exactly eager to talk to them again...".

"Well, then we'll keep them here and convince them! I mean...if you say one of them thinks my dad is their dad then...how would I be here...right? They wouldn't know about me at all!", sky bit her lip, "Well, i guess that's true...and i mean...". She stood up and walked over to her mirror taking off a picture of her and her mothers she had taped on it, "If they are who they say they are then this picture wouldn't make much sense either..."

"See, we'll just...we'll convince them...", Melaine looked up from her note taking to observe the duo who were no longer having a private conversation, "So what's the plan you both seem to be leaving me out of? I'm between thinking they're shapeshifters...or your mom's secret daughters..."

The latter suggestion made Sky turn red, "MEL?! What the hecky heck!?".

The human smiled meekly, "Well, i mean they do think they're your sisters...and...it's kinda hard to deny they look like you...a little..". The girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Mel, no they look nothing like me, Judas, do they look like me?".

The demon walked up to the bubble to stare into it, "Well i mean, that one shares your blue eyes, and those two have similar noses, and that one has a similar hairline...". Sky gave him a look, not entirely fond of his answers, he backed away and held out his hands, "Hey, you asked...".

Mel fixed her glasses, "Look, maybe your mom just kinda...eh..". Sky made a face, "Oh right, and where'd the wands come from then?", Mel shrugged then took a moment to think. "Maybe your mom banished them off to another dimension and they built their owns wands and now they're here to take back their place on the throne!? Actually wait, i think that was a plot of a show I watched, and they ended up all dead at the end so maybe that's not the best one to base it off of...".

Sky groaned and looked at Judas, "Alright, fine, we'll pop the bubble and question them, this is getting us nowhere and i really don't wanna think my mom was wandering off with your dad or something anymore...". The girl took a good look at the bubble, and the wands of each of the girls floating around inside of it.

"What about the wands though? They almost attacked each other Jude! we can't just let them have their wands back!"

He thought for a moment, "I'll take care of it, you pop the bubble and i'll move it away from them... with my telekinesis, sound like a plan?". Sky was about the answer when the girl still sitting on the bed raised her hand, "What about me?!".

"Oh uh...you'll be our note taker!...i mean, you **_did_** come prepared..".

Melaine seemed a little dissatisfied she wouldn't be physically helping, but she took in nonetheless, Sky stepped back with her wand and Judas followed suit, holding out his arms, "Jude, just for the record, if these girls escape or go nuts...i'm blaming you...".

Sky could hear herself pleading for the spell to work as she aimed her wand at the bubble and muttered, "Unlock" under her breath.

The bubble popped and all the girls fell on the floor and before any of them could react each and every wand flew back behind the demon prince and out of their grasps. They all sat up, all in pain and confused about how they got there once again that day.

Luna, whose leg was clearly still bad, finally caught up with the world around her and before she could say anything or stand up she saw she wasn't alone. She looked at Judas, glaring at him up and down before looking to Sky, "W-what...whose this? What did you do?!".

Celeste, Sunny and Galexia followed suit, blinking at the strange boy before noticing they were in someone's bedroom and not in the gardens anymore.

"I only moved you!", Sky said quickly, "You guys were about to fight each other!"

Luna lunged at her before falling back over, "Ugh, if my leg wasn't killing me right now you'd be so doomed...". Judas kept his hands out, "Look, we just want to talk! Can't we just all sort this out? Without wands?", she glared at him, "And who are you to talk to me like that?".

"Prince...er...Judas Lucitor Diaz...of the Underworld!", Sunny and Celeste exchanged curious looks as the white-blonde girl dimmed her eyes, "King Thomas has no children, what in glob name's is even going on tonight!?". Judas flickered his head at Sky and she threw the photo she held onto the ground in front of them,"Look, i don't know who you girls are...but the world you think you're living in...doesn't exist..."

Luna snatched it, "What...", The other girls crowded around in curiosity of the picture, of sky and her mothers, and looked up at her in odd curiosity rather then anger. Galexia however, seemed rather happy despite her circumstances, and she took the photo from Luna with no issue at all.

Sky nodded to Judas, "He's...king Thomas and Queen Marco's kid, look for yourselves, he looks enough like them...". Judas felt all eyes on him for a brief moment," I'm sure you're all kinda freaked out but...we...you're not home.". The girls stared at the picture of the obvious crowned queens only to notice more pictures of Sky's parents littered on her mirror and closet, they barely moved, didn't try to protest, this wasn't anything easy to fight back against.

"Whoa...what kinda trippy world is this?", She was still smiling, "I've had some weird dreams before but this sure takes the cake! ". Judas side-eyed Sky and she made a small cough, "Welll er...Galexia? Hate to break it to you...but...you're not sleeping...".

She narrowed her eyes and pointed to Sky, "That's just what a dream person i made up _would_ say!". Before the brunette could further explain Celeste stood up, "Ok, enough of this garbage! We're all just sitting here and letting these two losers hold us hostage, they freaking have our wands back there! Or well, they have MY wand back there!"

She marched froward but before she could do much the small demon girl stood between her and Sky, "Wait! But the photos! We-". Celeste towered over Sunny, "I'm not letting these chumps hold me hostage, i'll take them with my own two hands if I have to...I don't know what kinda warped reality i'm in but-".

"That's it!"

Everyone turned their heads to Melanie, almost forgetting she was there, she erased the page on her sketchbook, "They're all from different warped realities! They all just popped in right? So they must has transferred from another reality!".

"Another reality?"

"Well, it's the only way for all of your stories to make sense..", she shrugged, Though i still think the shapshifter one could still work...". Sky turned towards the girls, "Look, i don't want to hurt any of you...i don't know where you're from or much about you...but we're getting nowhere attacking each other ok?! Wherever you're from...it's not here...".

Celeste grumbled, but backed up, "Fine...maybe there **_is_** something wrong here, especially since i remember this room being vacant before and it looks... _ **lived in**_...". Sunny breathed easier, and a smile was placed upon her face, she turned around to Judas, "So wait, if this is another reality? And you're the underworld prince...does that make you like...my brother?".

"Uhhh...".

"But this doesn't make sense!", Luna protested,"Another reality? How could i end up in another reality!?"

"Do you wanna ask again or do you want us to help with your leg?", Judas almost yelled, he was becoming impatient with Luna, "Look, we don't want to hurt you...just...can we all just...get along? So sky can put her wand down?".

They exchanged looks and Luna scuffed, "Fine...you can put the wand down, only because if you wanted to hurt me you would've done it while i was frozen or whatever you did to me...". Sky slowly started putting her wand down, and Judas ran over to help the hurt girl up, moving her over to the bed to help her lie down.

"How bad is it?", he asked carefully.

"It's just a sprain...", she sighed in relief of the soft mattress, "I've gotten them plenty of times before don't worry, but if you were really to attack me this would be the worst time for me to have one." Melanie was hastily scribbling down in her notebook everything coming from each of the girls mouths as Sky pointed to Sunny.

"So...ok...Thomas and Star?", She nodded, and Sky couldn't help but feel a little more weird about Judas's presence. Then she pointed to Celsete and looked her over, noticing her chocolate brown eyes and face shape, " _ **Marco**_ and Star?". The girl snorted at her and turned her head, "Don't get that close to my face again alright...? And what the heck makes you think you know who my dad is?". Sky made a face, "You just kinda look like Judas...it was a wild guess...".

Judas turned his head, "Wait what?".

Sky promptly ignored him and looked at Galexia, "Uhhhh...I-I uh...you...don't remind me of anyone I know?". Galexia blinked at her, "Aww c'mon now, why would my dream friends not know who my family is? Wait, is this a game?".

"Uh...sure? You tell me your parents and I uh...guess which ones the closest...to you...", Sky could hear her voice growing lower and lower and her brain seemed to stop connecting with her mouth. The girl blinked again, "That kinda sounds like a boring game...".

"Look, i just want to know who your parents are!"

"Well isn't it obvious?", she looked around to all the confused facing before sighing and uncovering her other eye, with both eyes revealed everyone could see a beautiful green that almost look mesmerizing. Then it hit sky and her wierded out meter hit a new all time high.

"Oskar...isn't it?"

The girl beamed happily.

Sky whipped around to Luna but she crossed her arms, "Jackie, my mom's name is Jackie, i'm just laying it out there so we don't waste more time on this...". Melane scribbled down everything, "This is so cool yet weird at the same time, ask em more questions sky!".

"No..",Celeste said, "Look, i have no idea what's going on but if i'm in some weirdo alternate reality i'd rather go back to my own reality as soon as possible please?". This caused sky to bite her lip, "Well...i dunno if we can do that...I-I don't even know how you guys got here in the first place...".

That was not the correct response the girl wanted to hear.

"No no no no no...i didn't do squat to end up here, I am not staying in this weirdo universe with you guys...get me home, now!", The girl put her foot down and Sky furrowed her brows, "Look, there's nothing i can do! You sure it wasn't _**any**_ of you!?"

"Don't you think if it was any of us, we'd know how to get ourselves _**out**_ of this situation?", She shot back, Sky was about fed up when Judas grabbed her shoulder. "Look, We're not getting anywhere by bickering about this, at this rate the whole castle will hear us!".

This seemed to shut the girls up, they huffed and the boy continued, "Look, it's in the middle of the night! We're gonna have to save this for morning, it's clear we can't work together on whatever is happening here and we have no idea what's going on. I say we rest on it, and figure this out tomorrow, i'm sure we can get Omni to sort this o-". Sky raced forward to cover the demon's lips, "No dude, we _**can't**_ get the high commission involved! Those dudes are shady as heck! Not to mention how much trouble i'll be in for somehow manipulating alternate universes and putting them off balance!".

"Well, he's going to find out if these girls really are from alternate realities!", the demon sighed, calming himself down, "Their absence will put the universe off balance, and he'll track them down here and right to you, either we go to him tomorrow and explain...or worse..."

Sky didn't want to admit he had a point, and the rest of the girls seemed to be thinking the same way, making Sky wonder what they knew about the commission.

"Ok fine, look, we'll sleep tonight, and then i'll try to figure out what's wrong tomorrow...and if we have to...", Sky closed her eyes reluctantly, "i'll...talk to the high commission...alright?". He looked satisfied with that answer, but Sky held out her hand, "But on one condition...you take two of them in tonight...".

Melaine could be heard giggling and the other girls were exchanging looks, Judas blushed and raised en eyebrow. "Say what now? Sky, i'm not taking these girls home, my parents are gonna ask me who they are and...I hate lying to them...", his voice grew more somber and Sky bit her lip.

"Judas...please? Look, it's only for one night, and keeping them all here raises too much suspicion...", She was giving him those eyes and he grumbled at her, "Look, they need a place to crash for the night and this allows both of us to keep an eye on them, i can't keep track of four girls jude! Please, just one night?".

He let out a large sigh, "Fine, I'll take them in for one night, but what are we even gonna tell our parents? They're bound to wonder who they are!". Luna coughed, "Pardon, as you two seem to be forgetting about how **we** feel about this arrangement? We're not toys for you to move around whose to say you or someone else won't hurt us?".

"Look, do you have a better idea? You're not home and you have nowhere to go! It's the middle of the night and we don't even know where to start to fix whatever this is! So if you have any idea kindly tell us please?", Sky asked her, but Luna didn't answer.

Neither did the rest of the girls.

"Look, I know tonight's been...odd, but just keep quiet about it and we'll make sure you get home no problem! You guys can handle one night right?". They looked at each other before Sunny raised her hand, "I can...just for one night.". Galexia followed, "Sure, i'll go along with this, sounds cool!", and celeste rolled her eyes at the green-eyes gal.

Luna huffed, "Fine, but only because I don't have much of a choice...".

Celsete sighed, "Whatever, fine...just get me home tomorrow kapeesh?"

"Look, if anyone says anything...", Sky started, "Just say you're part of my extended family and you're here for a visit...and if you're with Jude tonight, just say the same thing but that Judas offered them a room there, they'll buy it trust me.".

"No, they won't", the older demon replied, " _my_ parents sure won't buy it, maybe your moms might take it since your family is so big it's possible they hadn't heard of these gals, but me taking in people that are _**your**_ family? They're gonna ask your moms, they're gonna be so confused...just...no...".. She gave him a look, "Well genius! You got a better cover for them?".

"Then we'll just mind erase them!", they turned around to see Luna, "Or hide our marks, look it's been a long night already finding out i'm not technically home, both of you just shut up and take us to where we're staying. And give us back our wands while you're at it!".

Sky froze, and Luna rolled her eyes, "Look, i dunno about the rest of these girls, but you're not babysitting **_me_** , you want me to keep out of sight in return to get me home? Fine. But I can take care of myself and I don't need you two to do anything else other then help me get home, Got that?"

"Fine..."

Sky turned towards the girls, "Since ...Luna's hurt, she can stay here...and Sunny i suppose is better well hidden with you...so that leaves...". She looked between he two brunettes, and Celeste growled, "We're not objects you know?".

Sky grumbled and hit her friend's arm, "Alright fine, Judas, you take her...i'll take...lexi".

"Wait what?", He gave her a look, as if his best friend pretty much gave him an unwanted present.

"One night Jude...just one...", she teased, and he sighed, "Alright fine, but they're not staying in my room, and as soon as I wake up i'm taking them back to you and we're never speaking of this again.". Melanie spoke up, "So...you guys gonna give them their wands or not? Cause i woudln't mind having one-."

"Mel, no..." , she said quickly before staring at the wands and looking back on all the girls in hesitation. She did promise them their wands back, but there was no telling what they could so with those wands behing her back after they almost attacked each other earlier.

Celeste coughed, "Look, you're clearly doing this cause you both don't trust as at all, and you wanna "Keep an eye on us", but like we got anywhere to go to begin with! My Dad's probably worried freaking sick about me right now and i'd rather be there then in his crummy world with all of you weirdos..."

Mentally Judas promised himself to get Sky back for sticking him with this one.

The bluenette sighed, "fine, go grab your wands...", she got out of the wand ans Judas followed. He kept a close eye on each of the girls as they picked out each other theirs wands, Melaine being nice enough to give Luna's to her, only after admiring it for too long.

They didn't say a spell, nor did their wands glow, so at least that made Sky a little easier about them.

Sunny walked up to Judas, she clearly was terrified but a smile remained on her face. She seemed between wonder and utter fear, in a room full of strangers and far away from her real home, but she gave Judas a trusting look and Celeste walked up behind her.

"Just call me if you have any...issues?", He said back to sky, before snapping his fingers and vanishing with the other two girls in a pile of flames. This left Sky, Melaine, Galexia, and Luna together in Sky's bedroom, and Melaine almost looked like she was about to burst with eagerness now that Judas was gone.

"This is soooo coool, finally! I get to be part of one of your cool adventures!", She stood up, "I better get to bed before my mom freaks out but i'm totally gonna research multiverses and other worlds and MMm what if your wand is a time machine?"

Galexia spoke up before Sky could say anything, "A time machine!? Oh man i hope so! Wait, can't I just turn my wand into a time machine? This is my weird dream after all...". The limp girl rolled her eyes, "This is not a dream, take this seriously, you can't really think you'd dream all this up."

"I have very strange dreams...", she replied softly.

Sky cut Melanie a portal home, "Just let me know if you figure something out, Jude's like good with being reasonable...sorta, but you know more about weird stuff I've never heard about...and I don't think I can explain this myself...".

The girl's brown eyes glistened before giving her a mock salute, "I won't let you down chief!", before running into the portal back home.

The two strange girls watched her leave and looked to Sky, Galexia in curiosity and Luna in something between anger and distrust. Sky gulped, maybe she should've taken the cranky girl with the teardrop marks instead, even with a bad leg this one felt like she might spring any second.

Luna pointed her hand at Sky, "Ok let's be clear here, I'm not sure where I am, and i don't trust you, or either of your strange friends. But i'm not quite in the best shape and i'm clearly not home, and whether I like it or not i'll do nothing good escaping when this whole thing happened because of _**your**_ wand. I'm staying the night, simply because i have no choice if I want to go home. You better not touch my Wand, or me for that matter, and you will knock on my door before entering, you got that?"

Sky grumbled, "Fine, c'mon, you and...Galexia can share a room...".

"Wait what?".

Sky opened her door gently to a room across from it," That's one of the guest rooms, it's big enough for both of you. You're still hurt and you outta have someone with you...". Luna waved her hands out in front of her, "No! I'm not bunking with...", She eyes the girl poking her lantern on the floor, "Her..".

"Look, it's been a long night for everyone, you really think SHE is gonna do anything to you..?"

Luna closed her eyes and made a move off the bed, a happy Galexia trailing her, as she limped her way, ignoring help to the door Sky was talking about, "Point taken...".

Galexia looked back on Sky before smiling and closing the door.

"Goodnight magical sister!"

Sky watched their door shut behind them and almost felt herself fall to the floor before staring at her wand.

The culprit.

"You know what...i think i was right, this IS the weirdest and worst day of my life..."


	4. How Unfortunate

Sky woke up to find someone poking her cheek, she grumbled, grabbing her pillow and slapping it at whoever as poking her.

"Hey hey! Spade sister! Are you up?!"

Sky snapped her eyes open to see one big bright green eyes staring down at her, and she practically jumped in response. Sky almost wished she'd have woken up to all the nonsense of last night having been a dream, but here was Galexia to prove her wrong and make her realize just how messed up her realty had become in a spam of one night.

After the shock, sky's brows furrowed, Galexia was clearly a few years older then her, in fact the girl looked to be Judas's age now that she thought about it. And yet, she was acting almost like a child, this is the kinda behavior sky imagined a younger sister to be like, not an older one.

"What are you...why are you in my bedroom?".

"Because scary girl wants to leave and she made me come get you!"

"Scary gir-?", Sky was about to ask before sighing, _**Luna**_.

She yawned before getting herself out of bed, she gave galexia a look before heading out of her room to the one across from it. On one hand maybe she should've let these girls stay in her room, but then again if her mom burst in she'd have a lot of explaining to do about why there were two random girls staying in her bedroom.

Yeah, maybe risking them escaping was a better idea.

Luckily, it appears luna had not attempted to escape, in fact she was sitting on the bed, twiddling her wand between her fingers and reading a book Sky could've sworn wasn't in this room before. She didn't even look at her as she spoke, "Good you're up, we can start getting us home now...".

Sky's brows furrowed, "Are you kidding me?".

"No, i'm not...I have things to do and i'm not staying here any longer, go call your demon friend, pick up those other girls i suppose...and let's finish this..", She was still staring at the book, but could tell Sky was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"I don't know how to send you back yet...I-I'm not even sure what got you here...", She blubbered out, and the girl on the bed wasn't impressed."Well, then get your wand looked at! You know the spell that allows you to check spells you've previously performed on that wand right?".

The girl shifted her eyes, "...Yes?".

Luna closed her book and stood up, her leg must've been feeling better as she walked seemingly normal all the way over to sky with her wand. "Fine, i'll do it, i can use my own wand on yours...", she pointed her wand at sky's and a faint glow shifted between them as sky's wand projected out some of her last spells in a holographic form.

There was of course the bubble prison she performed last night, her spells she was practicing from eclipsa's books, her presentation stuff, but then there was this static shape that didn't look like anything Sky performed recently. Luna raised an eyebrow, "Ok, that's gotta be the spell that impossibly brought me here...but it doesn't appear to be here...hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Well, You don't seem clever to know how to cover up this, and this looks far from normal...", she replied, "er...no offence.". Sky snorted, " I'm used to it by now...but...does this mean my wand is broken or something?". The blonde made a face, "Er...maybe? It's not something I've seen before but it must be pretty serious for it to be covered up like this...".

Then she eyed sky suspiciously, "Has your wand always been this screwed up?".

"Maybe, i dunno...i can't tell if it's broken or i'm just bad at using it...", Luna made a little "Hmm", before retracting her wand and turning her back to sky, "Well if we can't find the source of what brought us here, then getting back home will be a lot trickier i suppose...".

Galexia, who had been quiet this whole time, jumped onto the bed, face first planted into the mattress. Luna gave the strange girl a look, "To be honest, i don't want to think i'm in some bizarro alternate reality, and part of me is still doubting it, but the longer i'm here...the more i realize there is NO way i'm home.."

The blunette raised an eyebrow at her, "Why, what _**perfect**_ world do you come from?".

"A world where i'm not forced to sleep next to her and where i'm in charge, that's what...", She replied back, "This place might look like home, but even i can tell something's not right about it...it feels less...orderly, and if there's one thing about my kingdom, is that it was as organized as it could get."

"Oh thanks...", sky's sarcastic tone was unmissed by Luna, "Just being honest, though i guess what do i expect from an alternate reality? At least i'm not in one where Toffee took over or my mother got killed or...", she shivered, "Ugh...I don't even want to imagine a reality where Meteora got her way once she got out of hand...".

Toffee? Meteora? how similar and different _**were**_ their worlds exactly?

Her thought process must have been showing on her face as the girl looked at her and kept speaking, "You do know who those are do you? Or is this bizarre world so strange that they don't even exist?". Sky snapped out of her thoughts, and waved her hands, "Nah nah nah, Toffee is dead, and Meteora passed on when her 300 years finally caught up to her...".

"Oh...interesting...".

"How is that interesting?".

"Because that's not what happened in my world...", Luna went on, "Hmm, if that's different i wonder how much else is different...". She paced around her room and tapped her wand on her chin, "I mean, it's similar, but also different enough that it's curious...".

Sky was about to ask for more on the matter before she heard some footsteps coming down the hallway, and Luna must've had superior hearing as he grabbed galexia by the collar and hid them on the other side of the bed just for safety.

Sky froze in place, and relaxed when the footsteps passed. Alright, no more talking, it really didn't matter what kinda worlds these gals came from, all that mattered was solving this mess before they were found out or before the high commission could find them.

She was wasting time.

And Luna seemed to be thinking the same thing as she got up with Lexi and made her way forward towards the door, "Alright, no more dawdling, that method to find out some answers might have been a bust but i'm not staying here and wasting my time anymore...c'mon...lead the way..".

"To where?", the blunette replied.

"To wherever we can research some spells to get us back home, because as far as i know, the library i remember was swallowed up by a black hole in your "universe". The girl couldn't deny she had a fair point, "Well, no, no black hole, though i may of...damaged a few wings on accident with jude...".

"You what?"

"C'mon, let's just go, you're in a rush _**right**_?", Sky taunted, opening the door for her and galexia. Luna rolled her eyes and followed suit and galexia looked at sky as she followed her, "Maybe you damaged the wings but at least you didn't damage the _**beak**_."

Sky made a cringing face of utter confusion on whether that was a poor joke or the girl simply thought they were talking about a bird, then just shook it off.

"Let's just get this over with...".

She grabbed the girl's arms and motioned for them to wait, which lead to an eyebrow raise from luna.

"What are you doing?"

Sky opened her bedroom door and walked inside, "First that's first, I'm Changing, i'm not walking around in my jammies...".

* * *

Sky's new siblings were already starting to burden her day.

But Judas wasn't faring much better.

He sat at his family's private breakfast table, glaring at the two girls as they ate some food he shuck in for them from the kitchens. His parents, nor brothers had ran into him yet but in his head he was trying his hardest to figure out how he'd even explain the two's presence with sky's lousy cover.

Maybe if he were lucky he'd run into none of them and get these girls out of here before he saw any of them. But then again, he was judas, the child well known for being cursed and honestly he had no faith in how fast he could move either of these two.

How slow they were eating wasn't helping.

They made him feel suspicious, one of them looked way too chipper to the point in which he wondered if she was even normal, and the other looked like she's kill him with one look into her chocolaty eyes. Judas has raised his younger siblings of course, and babysitting wasn't odd for him, but taking care of these random strangers was set up for disaster.

The demon girl especially was weirding him out, what made her buy she was in another dimension so easily? Judas knew if he was in her shoes he'd be on his toes even if he had seen a picture of his parents with someone else or even if the castle has some suspicious changes he'd still be suspicious of his surroundings, she was taking it all too well and it made him nervous. He stared at them in awe, noting all the traits they shared with his own parents, it was scary.

Celeste didn't speak a word to him when he took her here last night, she clearly didn't like spending the night in a hot, dark, underworld room, but after mumbling some rather unfriendly things to him she accepted it. Sunny seemed right at home though, eating her breakfast happily and rather enjoying herself.

She must have noticed Judas's odd expression must have caught her eye though, as she stopped eating to talk to him,"You alright?". The boy cut his staring fast, "No, it's...i'm not alright, I-I'm still trying to process all of this...".

"Yeah...it's...it's weird...", Sunny added, "But it's ok! I mean, something just went wrong and we'll be home by tonight!". Judas didn't hide his worry very well, "Well, yeah sure, but don't you think it's just kinda...odd that...we're all...y'know?".

"Related?", The brunette mewman said, almost making judas jump, "Yeah no kidding it's super weird, like i can't even believe my dad or my mom would _**marry**_ king lucitor but i guess some weird stuff went down if _**you**_ both exist..".

"Er...well technically four of us...i have brothers...", judas added, "But that's besides the point...it's just...strange.". Celeste stuffed another egg into her mouth, "I'll say, this is like an utter nightmare and i'd rather i get out of it and forget i was even here..".

The boy glared at her but prompted to ignore any possible insults she might have been throwing at him, "After we finish eating you guys are going right back to sky and hopefully she can just fix whatever this mess is while i get back home...". The smaller demon frowned, "You're not coming with us?".

"I have things to do...", he said plainly, "I have my own schedule and every morning i do a workout routine, and do some studying, feed Lucy, I just can't afford to stick around. Besides, i'm not going to be much help, this is clearly not my kinda magic...whatever it is..".

"Oh..", sunny said, "Sorry...".

"No, i-it's fine, you guys have nothing to-", Judas paused when he heard the door open and a horned teen with three red eyes and dark pink hair stepped in with a dark t-shit and shorts. Landon paused at the sight of the two girls at the table and Judas felt himself start to sweat.

"Uh...", the middle prince stared at the girls, who both looked him up and down when they heard him enter. They seemed to tell alone by his looks he was one of the brother's judas was referring to, and before they could say anything judas immediately got up to pull his brother into the hallway before he got too close of a look at them.

Landon struggled against him but his brother was way stronger and he knew it, "Jude! What the-! Hey! Let go of me! Who are those gir-?!". The purple skinned boy shushed him and removed his hands from him, "They're just some of sky's...extended family...they needed a place to stay...".

Judas knew this lie was stupid, but it was all he had.

"Extended family..?", Landon crossed his arms, he clearly wasn't buying it and Judas didn't blame him, "Right? And why exactly is **_sky's_** extended family staying with _**us**_? Pretty sure mom and dad would've told us if we had guests..."

"Well...".

Landon smirked, "Well, if these two ladies are sky's family, i'll just go check up with mom and dad abo-", he turned to leave before judas grabbed onto his arm and forced him back. "Don't!", judas was pretty much blowing their cover but honestly who was going to fall for it anyway?

"Aw jude? But i'm sure mom and dad would LOVE to meet your little girlfriends!", the boy was smiling evilly and judas regretted teasing him so much yesterday,"Alright, how much do you want to not spill it?".. The boy shrugged, "Depends, what exactly are they doing here really? Like i swear to good if y-".

"Landon...", judas gave him a disgusted , "No, it's...they're friends sky needed me to watch, it's not a big deal alright?."

"If it's not a big deal why did you even try lying to me?" the younger demon stared his older brother straight in the eyes, " You never hide things from our parents unless it's a big deal, now spill it, or i spill the beans to our parents in a matter of minutes...".

"You won't believe me..."

"Try me..."

"Well, they're...", he bit his lip, "We think they're...sisters of sky's from alternate universes?"

Landon blinked all his eyes a few times and looked at his brother with a expression of pure confusion, "Yeah, you're right, i **_don't_** believe you..".

Judas rubbed his arm, "Look, it's weird, but i'm being serious! Sky's wand went on the fritz and they popped out apparently and they claim to be related to us!". Landon raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so basically they're crazy then? Dude, that is the dumbest thing I've heard in awhile! And you believed them? Seriously jude?".

Judas huffed, "Look, i'm still suspicious about the whole thing myself, but they have wands, and markings, and they look like our parents! It's creepy!". Landon bit his lip, then proceeded to walk past his brother and back into the room in which the girls were still sitting there eating, sunny turning to look at the demon entering and Celeste keeping her back to them.

Landon walked up to Sunny as Judas reentered the room, sky was probably going to be upset Landon found out but granted her cover up wasn't very smart to begin with.

Then he took another look at Celeste, who gave him a dirty look.

Landon's skeptic face turned into one of interest as he stared sunny down then backed up to his brother, "Ok well, i guess it's a little off she has our dad's nose, or that that one has his horns and eyes, but it's still kinda a stretch to assume they're some weirdos from another universe...".

"Fine, whatever, don't believe me...I wouldn't either...", the older demon sighed as sunny went back to eating, "Just don't tell mom or dad, i'm taking them back to sky very soon, they'll be gone before tonight, i promise...it's like they weren't even here..".

Landon held out his hand, "Fine whatever, but you owe me a new violin bow...".

Judas grumbled, the things he did for Sky, "Fine, just keep your mouth shut...". Landon walked towards the fridge and pulled out an apple, taking a bite out of it before heading out of the small kitchen/dining room, "Whatever you say brother...".

The door closed behind him and Judas was about to sigh in relief only to see Celeste glaring at him, "Wow you suck at your job. You had one job, not tell anyone squat, and apparently you couldn't even do that for like a day...", the boy crossed his arms, "Well, you two didn't even _**try**_ mind-erasing him. Like what was I supposed to do? The lie didn't work!".

Celeste shrugged, "Hey, He's not _**my**_ issue, i didn't want to be babysitted anyway, i'll be out of here by tonight," but before judas could comment sunny played with the strands of her unusually colored hair, "I don't like that spell...if it backfired...".

Judas sighed, "Alright, well i took care of it anyway...now just eat up and let's get a move on before my parents walk in..because i can guarantee i can't convince them to keep this a secret". The girls exchanged looks, "Well, they're OUR parents too, i think we already know what they're like...".

the prince crossed his arms and stared straight at celeste "Look, you clearly don't like me, but can you just please keep quiet till you get home? I let you guys stay here because sky's my friend and you guys needed help, I really don't wanna be berated for it..."

Celeste rolled her eyes and finished up and Sunny soberly joined her, Judas pulled out his compact to text sky, keeping his third eye on his guests.

 _Judas: Sky, fyI landon knows now  
_  
Sky's texts came soon

 _Sky: WAT  
_  
 _Judas: I told you your cover wasn't going to work_

 _Sky:What happened to mind-erasing or whatever?_

 _Judas: I was lucky enough to end up with the two girls who refused to even attempt to do it_

 _Sky: Ugh well, i'm not much better, i can't find the spell that got them here!_

 _Judas: Well, you better figure it out soon! I'm going to bring them to you shorty, remember our deal?_

 _Sky: yeah yeah, if nothing works i talk to the MHC_

 _Judas: I'll see you shorty_

 _Sky: K_

Judas put away his compact to see the girls finished eating, and judas sighed in relief as he peeked out for anyone coming with no sign whatsoever of his folks. "Alright, now you've eaten, let's just get you back to sky and -"Judas almost stumbled as the ground of the castle started moving like an earthquake.

Celeste gripped the table and sunny almost feel out of her chair, "What the heck was that?!", the brunette girl spated at him. "Is this some kinda of trap?!", the boy held his wands out in front of him qucikly before she could draw her wand, "No no no...it's just...Lucy..".

"Whose-?"

Just then a loud bark could be heard echoing though the castle, and the demon stiffened . He coughed and reached up to mess with his hair, "Our cerebres ...sounds like she got out again and is looking for her own breakfast...don't panic, she's frendly!".

Sunny's eyes lit up and a huge smiled formed on her face, "A puppy!?".

"Well, she's about 4 years old, but...yeah...she's kinda like a big puppy..", he took a breath as the rumbling settled, "But right now don't worry, the servants will get her, right now we have to focus at the task at hand and i'm getting you both to sk-".

"PUPPY!"

Judas watched Sunny race right past him, pushing him aside to go out into the hallway, and judas had to act fast. He was intended to send her back using fire, but unfortunately that's not what happened. And judas sensed it before it even came.

His right hand started growing a deeper purple, his fingers became one, and beofr ejudas knew it his monster arm reached out to grab the girl and pull her back. Sunny almsot had the wind knocked out of her as somethign forced her back and on instinct something long popped out of her dress, wielding a knife ,and before judas could react it stabbed the arm.

Judas screamed, stepping back in pain as sunny was dropped.

She has a tail, and that tail has been holding onto a knife for god knows how long.

And she stabbed judas's cursed arm.

Sunny watched the boy fall to the ground in pain, her tail retreating back into her dress, no longer interested in the dog she ran over as judas's arm turned back into his normal right hand,."Oh my god...i-i'm so sorry it was an instinct and i didn't...and...i'm so sorry..!, judas was bleeding, "I-I...", he hissed.

Celset was standing at the doorway, having seen the whole thing, "how...what...?."

"D-Don't just stand there!",he said, " Get me some medical help I-".

His arm had a fresh wound in it, blood trickling down his arm, Sunny was starting to cry when celeste pulled out her wand. "Magical healing wound blast...", Judas felt the pain go away as quickly as it entered, his arm looking good as new and the blood gone.

"Move your arm, does it feel normal?", Celsete was still looking at him with utter lack of care, and it left judas flabbergasted as she seemed to have fixed him up on a dime. Though that didn't fix how sick he felt to his stomach about being stabbed in the arm, and he felt himself cough.

"J-Judas? I-I'm so sorry, i keep a knife on my tail for enemies, and i though you were an enemy and-", She raced forward and pulled the tall boy into a hug, "I'm sorry i'm sorry, i'm sorry". Judas got himself together before wrapping an arm around the girl till she stopped hugging him and Celeste got annoyed with their make up session.

"Ok enough, you wanna explain why your arm just got brig and slimy for some reason mr prince? Cause i just witnessed your freaky arm wrapped around her like some sort of-", Judas cringed, "Tentacle? Look...it's...it's not important...m-my arm ...it feels normal...we should just..".

He made a move to stand up and Sunny helped pull him up as he flt around his arm, Sunny bashfully was hiding her tail again under her dress and she guiltily looked at the boy, "Yeah...let's...let's go home...". Celeste seemed as though she still wanted to know what just happened but she dropped it for now as sunny made sure she had her wand and grabbed on to judas's hand to teleport.

judas couldn't help but stare at Celeste before they teleported out, how she just walked over and healed his wound in a flash.

Sky sure couldn't perform healing spells like that.

"Would you quit staring at me and get us out of here before you start bleeding again?", judas took his eyes off the brunette and grasped onto her hand tightly to teleport back to mewni castle.

This day was getting better and better.

* * *

Sky didn't spend a ton of time in the butterfly castle's library, mostly because of her lack of interest in schoolwork and studying, but Luna seemed right at home as she went through book after book. A large pile of books stacking on top of each other on her table, sky watched her face constantly shift from worry to frustration to worry again.

She clearly wasn't finding any results, even through Queen Skywynne's spell records, and she knew about time and space more then any other mewni queen!

And Luna not finding out a solution seemed to be killing her on the inside.

Meanwhile Galexia was searching through picture books of all things and the more and more Sky saw of her she wondered how she could possibly be as old as she looked, wasn't she even concerned she didn't seem to be home? She looked so unfazed it was kinda creepy, but then again sky wasn't much help either as she skimmed through practically any book handed to her and barely looked closely at any of the spells.

"This is ridiculous...", Luna mumbled,"All the stuff our family has been through and there are no records of any queens who discovered anything on multiverses ! I'm starting to doubt this is even what's happening, there's no way you somehow created this yourself!".

"Well it's better then other theories!", Sky argued back, "I mean...I'm sorry you didn't end up in some world with some super smart princess who knows everything, but i don't know anything about what's going on, my wand never listens to me in the first place..".

"Well mine does, and even if you can't do anything i'm sure getting out of here...", she closed the book, "We're getting nowhere, we're going to have to search your royal archives at this rate..". Sky's eyes widened, "Archives? Oh no no no no, i still barely know you guys and my moms would kill me if i took you there!".

"It's where they keep some of the most private records in all of mewni, you'll have better luck there then here, i can tell you that for su-", The doors to the library suddenly burst open as a disheveled looking demon prince with two girls walked in, Sky immediately got up to run over to her friend.

"Judas! Hey!", he didn't say anything, but Sunny looked sad and Celeste looked...well actually she didn't look any different then she normally looked, but she was looking at judas rather oddly. Judas didn't say anything the girls walked over to sky and Judas clapped his hands together, "There you go...g-good luck sky...i'll be...i'll see you soon..".

"Jude? You ok?", his friend asked, examining his troubled face, he didn't say anything but then a voice came from behind her.

"Sunny stabbed his weird freak arm..", Celeste was tapping her foot, arms crossed, and judas's face turned deep purple. Sky's mouth gaped, She grabbed onto her friend's arm on instinct and held out out in front of her, "OH MY GOD JUDE ARE YOU-...wait...", she flipped it all around, "You seem fine...".

"I fixed him..your welcome..", Sky shot Celeste a dirty look before turning to her friend, You ok?".

"Yeah...I'll be fine i'm just...", he cringed, "My arm came back...and ...".

"Arm?", Luna had somehow snuck up behind sky, "What do you mean an arm? What the heck is she talking about?". Sky shot her a look, "Look, it's not your business, just...we got other stuff to take care of...". Judas sighed and felt his arm some more, "Yeah I-I uh...I better go...".

"You gonna be ok?"

"Y-Yeah yeah sorry...I've just...I've never been hurt like that before and...We'll talk later sky...", He walked backwards slowly, "Call me...". He excited the library and Sky was tempted to follow him, only to see the flash of his fire portal him away through the door's cracks.

"I'm sorry...", Sky tuned to see Sunny rubbing her arms, "I-I didn't mean to...".

Sky took a deep breath, "Ok, look, let's...lets just focus on getting you home...ok?".

Luna brushed Sky's shoulder as she walked past and stopped, "So...we heading to your family archives or what?". Sky grumbled, I'll get in serious trouble if i sneak you in, I don't even know you guys that well, what if you break something? Heck i don't even really know how to get in! because my mom never told me!".

"Well that's easy enough..." Luna shrugged, "I know what to do...as long as nothing else has changed here as far as buildings go.."

"You **_could_** leave us here...", Celeste drawled on, "Not like I wanna go book hunting anyway...". Sky was considering leaving them behind but fought against it, "No, you all are still strangers living in my house, there's no way leaving you out of my sight will end well..".

"Look are we going to the archives or not? You're wasting all of our time!", the light blonde started tapping her foot impatiently, she was acting like a mother scolding her young child after they broke something. She let out a long sigh, "I'm not sitting here waiting for you to make a choice, i'm not home, neither are these other girls apparently, if we're getting back to wherever we came from, we're not going to be able to do it while you sit there and babysit us..".

Celeste joined in, "Look, i wanna just go home and see my stupid dad again, would you stop wasting me and everyone else's time already?".

Sky could feel herself grab onto her hair and pull, "FINE!, We'll go to the archives, but i swear if any of you mess with anything-". She was going to finish her sentence when the bitter brunette glared at her, "You'll _**what**_? Anything bad happens it'll be YOUR fault, not ours!"

Sky growled but turned around, "C'mon, let's go...no time to waste..just stay behind me..".

This was a bad idea, but it had to be better then nothing.

* * *

Judas was fairly strong, he didn't know if his workout routines were simply to be a stronger prince or perhaps to help distract him from other issues but either way they were a regular part of his day.

Well, they were when sky didn't change those plans anyway.

After this morning, he just needed something to do, something to think about. Anything was better then thinking about the wound and blood gushing from his arm. Thinking about what could've happened if Sunny was really trying to kill him.

Everything went by so fast, and he felt a little sick.

"Dude...you ok?", Landon took a bite outta his sandwich while he watched his older brother attempt to do some stretches on his floor mat, Judas looked distracted, which was odd for him as during his usual workoput session he'd always been the opposite.

The older boy gasped, almost jumping, "Landon? What? W-when did you-?".

"I literally just walked in...guess you were so distracted you didn't even notice huh? I guess something must be on your mind..."

Judas turned away his head and said nothing, lying down on the mat and bending his leg close to his chest.

Landon bit his lip and took another bite, talking with his mouth full, "Lucy roamed free for a bit, i'm sure you heard...dad had to wrangle her back to her room before she made a mess of the kitchen again...".Judas raised the other leg and mumbled under his breath, "That's great Landon...".

All three of Landon's eyes watched his brother in suspicion waiting for him to tick, Judas was awfully bad at pretending he wasn't bothered by something. He took another look at his brother's eyes to see him flinch just a little and smiled.

"Spill the beans Jude, something happened and you're being weird about it..."

"Don't you have violin practice to be at?", Judas sat up, preparing to do another stretch, "You have no reason to be creeping in on my regular workout session...". Landon shrugged, "Guess i'm not over this morning and your strange friends with the wands...usually i don't bother with...whatever you and sky do but i guess that one's a little more interesting since you're trying so desperately to hide it from our parents with really terrible lies...".

Judas laid down on his front, lifting his legs up in the back, "I'd rather not talk about it Landon...".

The boy grumbled, "They did something didn't they? The girls?".

"Landon, please leave...don't you have _**anything**_ better to do?", Judas stood up now, grabbing a water bottle of to the side and taking a sip. Landon pulled his hoodie over his head, minding the horns, "No...not really, not like the _**middle**_ child has anything to do with their lives...After all, i'm not the cute little brother with the wings or the next in line perfect prince...".

" _Landon_...".

The red-haired boy's eyes then wandered to the markerboard on the wall, Judas's accident counter.

It was at 0.

He smiled, "Your arm came back today...that explains it. Dude, i think you can just tell me if your stupid counter board is just gonna tell me itself..". Judas grumbled, "It's not my arm coming back it's just that i got stabbed in it!", His eyes widened before he covered his mouth.

Landon stopped smiling before looking at him skeptically, "Dude, don't lie about that, you know mom and dad would freak if either of us got hurt like that.". The older boy shook his head, "I-It's true...t-the demon girl stabbed my monster arm, and then the grumpy one healed it...". On instinct he grabbed onto his right arm and felt along it, "I just...I'm just a little shocked and and pain isn't fully gone...I've just...i've never been hurt like that before..".

"Sounds like there's a little more to it then that bro...", Landon said, "Though being stabbed does kinda suck, now if only it removed your curse...".

"Landon, just leave, i don't feel like talking about it ok?", He pointed towards the door, "Leave before i call mom or dad!". Landon sighed before pulling hoodie more and more over his face, pocketing his hands in it, and heading out, "Fine whatever...i'll be doing nothing in my room if you need me...".

He opened the door to head out to find his mother standing there, about to enter themselves. Marco was in more casual wear today and watched their son leave and closed the door behind them to see Judas sitting down against the wall, expression somber and mind wandering.

"Hey Judas, sorry if i'm interrupting, I wanted to talk to you about-..", Marco paused at the sight of his sad son, stopping what he was originally going to say.

Judas looked up to see Marco enter and cheerfully sit down next to him, "You ok honey?". The boy shrugged, "I dunno, some stuff happened and it just has me thinking about things...usually my arm of course.". Marco reached to put an arm around him, "Mijo? had another accident?".

"Sorta...".

"I'm sorry...", Marco cautiously kissed their son on the forehead, avoiding his third eye. "No no mom...it's just the expected again...wasn't expecting the thing to just go away y'know?". He rubbed his arm, "I-I...my arm got hurt by accident and i was bleeding for a bit...and uuh...can i ask you some questions?".

"Judas, i hope you're not thinking of anything rash...".

"No no...i'm not thinking of anything...extreme it's just...you never really talk...about your curse to me...", He sighed, "It's stupid i know, it's just...I've grown up with it for 17 years, trying desperately to be cured and...mom what if this thing kills me someday? Or...makes someone kill me..?".

Marco pulled him close in a hug, "We're not letting that happen to you...you're not letting that man from last night get to you are you?". The boy didn't answer, he instead rubbed his eyes and took some breaths, "I dunno...maybe...I'm just...I dunno...".

Marco held him close, "Hey, you're gonna be fine, curse or no curse...we'll make sure you don't get hurt because of it ok? Me and your dad have already been doing that since the day you were created..". The boy nodded his head slowly, "I-I'm sorry if i'm freaking you out mom, today's...well it hasn't been easy on me...".

"No it's fine...trust me, that arm isn't easy...just don't let it take over you, you're not the monster people perceive you as and you never will be...ok?", he nodded, "Yeah, yeah...thanks mom...I think i just needed to hear that today from you...".

"No one's laying a finger on my baby boy...", Marco kissed their son's cheek and judas felt himself blush, "MOMMM!".

Marco laughed, "Anyway's i came to talk to you about last night, with Sky." Judas could feel himself stiffen, even if it was only a little bit. "I've called Star about it this morning because we've seen that kinda magic before, but you talked to sky last night and i wanted to know if she's...learned any odd spells...or if you knew anything that was up?".

Man, Judas REALLY hated lying to his folks and not telling them what happened last night, his parents considered honesty to especially be important in his family and they would not be fond of Judas lying to them about sky's strange wand issues as of lately.

Judas held his breath and went from the half-truth instead to make it easier on him.

"L-Last night?"

"After she stormed off, you followed her soon after, was she ok?"

Judas mentally sighed in relief that his mother didn't know he snuck out after 10 and was just talking about the ball instead.

"Well, there's something weird about her wand that's for sure...she uh...she...she knows about as little as i do...she was pretty upset though...", marco sighed, "Star used to have instances where her wand busted out green magic as well, they just usually were tied into her emotions or corruption, star just wants to be sure it's not the latter..."

"You mean like the toffee issue?"

"Exactly..."

"Well, no, i don't think it's anything like that...or a least i hope not...", marco sighed in complete relief, "I'm sure star will be happy to hear that, it's just something to be concerned about...Luckily she's gonna be training sky today so hopefully any issue she was worried about will be fixed and we can make sure her wand isn't...corrupted. Honestly i'm relieved, i kept telling her Sky needs more guidance but star kinda brushed that off a little and Star's finally stepping up properly as her magic tutor!".

Judas had only been half listening thoughts now wondering if some evil force was responsible for sky's current situation, but then his eyes widened, "Wait what?". Marco's smile was still apparent on their face, She might be a little late to finally start helping her daughter train, but i think it's good sky finally is getting some help from her on a regular basis now. Your friend is very talented jude, but she's got alot to work till she gets where she needs to be and i know star can handle it, as long as she's serious about it...".

Jude bit his lip, did sky remember she has a class with her mom today? She was planning to spend all morning fixing her little issues and now her mom was planning to spend a good portion of the day teaching her things? The girls could be found, they could do something awful, they'd be entirely unsupervised!

He needed to warn Sky, and supervise the girls before they got away or star caught them.

"Judas, you ok honey?".

The boy gulped and he stood up, well mom it's good having you here but i gotta...i gotta go finish something real quick if that's ok...?"

Marco looked rather confused but complied, "Did you forget something jude?". Their son held their hands out and backed up, reaching for their compact they left on one of the desks, "Yeah, something like that, I-I'll get back to you ok!?"

Marco stood up and sighed, "Alright, i'll see you soon, if you need any help just call ok? I'll make sure to call myself since star might have more questions...". The demon nodded before closing the door behind him and tried to text Sky quickly. He needed to at least TRY to warn her first that her mom was gonna look for her, but in any case, someone would still need to keep the girls out of the woman's sight and out of any trouble, and no doubt if they got caught Judas would be in trouble as much as his friend.

 _Judas: Sky, my mom just told me your mom is doing classes w/ you now!_

Judas: She's asking about about your magic and toffee and she's gonna come after you soon because of these classes!

Judas: Sky you still have all the girls and you have to hide them somewhere, get them out of sight, i'll be right there to help!

He pocketed his compact quickly before disappearing.

But not before being spotted by a dark-pink haired by boy wearing a red hoodie. Landon watched his brother vanish, before biting his lip and pulling his hood further over his head. His violin was n it's case, strapped around him, and he turned around and walked off.

"Jude...what the heck did you get into now?"

* * *

Sky had never been inside the archives before, she knew where it was of course, but she never knew how to get IN. Her mother occasionally went inside and so did grandmother moon and eclipsa, but apparently the whole thing was "Off-limits" to rowdy teenagers.

Honestly getting into the magic bureau was bad enough as is with a group of five, and sky regretted her choice to even take them the longer they stayed. There probably didn't belong here yes but at the same time she didn't know these girls, and she was letting them wander through through important and serious queen stuff.

She was just asking for something to go wrong.

Sky was leading the way of course, and she thanked glob there was practically no real security in this place cause she had never been the sneaky type. Didn't help she typically dressed up with an outrageous looking monster hat and half the time was in rather bright colors that made her pop.

Though she was sneaking, the girls following her...were less so.

Well Luna seemed on guard, but Celeste looked bored, galexia was daydreaming practically, and sunny still looked as though she was thinking about judas. Maybe sky would've been better off only taking luna and leaving them all behind...but then again, who knows what they'd get into without her helping.

Judas was out doing his usually routine, Melanie was at school, Sky didn't exactly have a ton of options here.

This was a terrible idea, completely stupid, breaking these girls in was literally going to do nothing better for her reputation. But then again, her reputation was bad enough already, if she was gonna end up dethroned for being the worst princess ever, might as well go out with a bang right?

"You must be really willing to get rid of us to really break into here..", Luna whispered to her suddenly, peering around the corner, "I mean granted, i would've went with or without you...but you've got some gumption if you're willing to get caught WITH us...".

"Look, i just need to keep an eye on you all-"

"Yeah, i've heard that a dozens times already, but honestly you bent so quickly into doing this, almost no argument...", the blonde suspiciously looked at sky, eyebrow raised and eyeing her from head to toe, "Any particular reason for that or did you secretly _**always**_ want to break into the archives?".

"Why do you care?"

"Because if I were in your shoes, i wouldn't trust me either...", She opened a door to a closet and ushered everyone inside before closing the door. Sky gave her a skeptic look as she watched the girl move a rack of clothes out of the way to reveal a strange wall. Luna sighed, "I better hope the code isn't any different here then it was at home or we're in trouble...".

"The code?", Luna turned around to fave four confused girls, and Sky stepped forward, "What code? You telling me archives is...password protected or something?". The blonde turned fully around and crossed her arms, " _ **All**_ of you have never been to the archives before? Are you kidding me? ALL of you?".

Sky mockingly pointed to herself, "Remember? the girl who can't use a wand? What did you expect? My moms didn't bother to tell me...maybe it was because they knew something like this could happen...". Luna grumbled and turned around, she examined the wall before elaborately pushing buttons in such a way that sky was pretty sure she didn't actually know a password to this weird wall and was practically playing with it like some toy until there was a rumbling and the wall split into two, opening a doorway. The other girls gasped and luna's wand started to glow, "Follow me...".

"Great, another thing my parents refused to tell me about...",Celeste grumbled from the back of the group as Sky just was now resorting to follow the tall blonde lady with the glowing wand and the surprisingly good memory. "Honestly though, most princesses and queens are never allowed down here...so i guess i'm not surprised, i'm just lucky i suppose."

Sky resorted to ignoring that possible insult as she followed behind but she noticed Celeste clutching her fist a little more.

Meanwhile galexia was practically skipping, not to mention observing everything in sight, honestly she moved around so much sky almost think she'd need a leash just to keep her from wandering off down here. But despite everything she was staying with the group eerily well to the point in which sky was almost sure she could teleport.

She was about to say something when a small voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your friend...", Sunny was still staring at the floor, hands together and shoulders sagged.

"Hey no, it's ok...i'm sure it was a total accident..", Sky put her hands up, "Judas and i have gotten into a lot of scraps before, and you guys fixed his arm, so it's alright. I'm sure he's not upset with you, his arm popping up can always get a little...", She made a hand gesture, "Spooky..".

"But he looked so freaked out! I-I didn't mean to-".

"Hey no, it's fine. It's just...Judas has had that thing his whole life and it scares people a lot and i think you just brought up a lot of bad memories up for him, trust me, people have tried a lot of solutions to "Fix' him and it only made it worse for him...plus not to mention what pain and horror it probably feels to have some possibly living thing attached to you like that. It's like having a second more eviler head you didn't want, except that head could take over your whole body if it felt tempted to or something..".

"Oh...", this didn't seem to make the small demon feel any better, and Celeste soon caught up into the conversation.

"Honestly i don't care, but what the heck even was that thing? Did you curse his arm to do some freaky stu-", the girl in the monster hat blushed and resisted the urge to punch the girl, "NO! Alright, that's enough, let's just stop talking about it ok?"

"Easy enough...we've arrived.", Luna said, making sky wonder how much she heard as they approached a closed door with an eye on it, then luna walked over to a hole in the wall nearby, "We're going this way, ok? and do me a favor, be wary of traps...i'd rather not die because of you."

"Wait, traps?"

"Yes, traps, so just watch your step...".

Luna made her way through and one by one the girls followed suit.

"How are we supposed to get around traps if we've never even been here before!?", Luna was about to answer before Sunny perked up and poofed a cloud in front of her before hopping on top of it. "We ride through! Then you can't step on ANY TRAPS!". Luna made an approving noise before sitting on her cloud herself, "Hmm, i honestly should've thought of that first...", galexia jumping on after and sky following suit before celeste begrudgingly hoped on as well. The cloud was moving alot slower with all five girls on top but it was faster then walking at least.

They sat in silence before Sky felt her compact buzz and she opened it to see she has a dozen texts from judas.

Her eyes widened.

The classes! how the heck did she already forget about her classes!

If her mom couldn't find her at home she'd certainly find her soon if she used the seeing eye spell. She was in such a rush to get rid of these girls she completely forgot her mom would be out looking for her today. She rapidly texted back as quickly as she could.

 _Judas: Sky where are you?_

Sky: Stall my mom, buy us some time

Her expression must've been clear on her face when the grumpy brunette next to her gave her a look, "What did you do now?'. Sky closed her compact and shoved in back into one of her packets, "It's uh...my mom...our mom? Might be looking for me soon..".

"Wait...what?"

"Look, it's fine...we'll just...we'll have to make this quick...".

"Oh that won't be hard...", Luna said suddenly, the cloud coming to a complete stop.

"Why-?"

Then sky stopped and gasped as they made it to what is presumably the archives, in a mess, papers torn everywhere, shelves trashed, and machine parts scattered everywhere. It looked as if a tornado made it's way into here judging by it's damage.

The archives, were wrecked.

"Someone got to here first...", she said, "And they REALLY made things worse for us..."


	5. From Bad To Worse

Luna was in awe as she hopped off the cloud to get a good look at the wrecked room. She stared blankly at it, then her brows furrowed as she turned around to face the rest of the girls, They all remained silent. Even celeste looked actually upset and showed another emotion other then bitterness.

"Someone sabotaged this place...", She knelt down to examine some of the damaged papers and machine parts lying around, "I'm not sure how they could get in here since only so many know the password but someone just ruined 1000's of years worth of butterfly family history...".

Sky didn't know how to react, her first time in the archives and everything was wrecked before she even got here.

"What now?"

Luna sighed, "Well, i'd normally say spread out and see if there's anything we can use...however...". She pulled out her wand and sky watched a beam come out to scan her surroundings like some bizarre lazer device, "This destruction seems fresh, only hours before we got here...someone was here very recently..".

Sky bit her lip as she could tell where this was going, "Are you implying someone knew we'd come here?". The older girl shrugged, "It's certainly possible, if it's not some bizarre coincidence after all, but no one knows about us so far except for us, and those two strange friends sky knows..".

Sky suddenly remembered judas's texts earlier and stiffened.

Oh no.

The Celeste stepped forward, "Nope, not true, some other kid knows now too-", sky attempted to cover the girl's mouth but it was too late before Luna turned to face her in suspicion. " _ **Who**_ else knows? Did you tell us out to some foe of yours already?", Sunny then put herself in between Sky and Luna, defensively trying to keep Luna from getting upset with Sky "It's just her friend's brother!".

"Oh is it now? And you both didn't wipe his mind?!", She was beyond angry right now, "Do you have ANY idea how big of a deal destroying the archives is? I can't believe you two let some kid figure us out and now look at what you did!?". Sunny stared down at the floor, "I-I just don't like that spell...", she looked like she might cry.

Celeste didn't look upset however, Luna didn't seem to be making her feel any kind of guilt for her choice to not act.

Though her oversight that someone knowing about them might lead to something like this clearly seemed to have skipped over her mind entirely. But she stood her ground and walked right in front of sunny to stare at Luna directly in the eyes, "Hey? Prissy pants? How about we stop blaming each other for 2 seconds and figure out our next move before we get caught in here?".

Sky wasn't liking the look on luna face and proceeded to separate the girls with her hands, "Look, no, Landon would _**not**_ do this...i'm gonna rat jude out for him knowing but i've grown up with the guy and he would not wreck this place...nor tell anyone about it. Landon can't even do magic! Like how the heck so you think one demon kid would be able to make this big of a mess?"

That seemed to be enough for Luna to back off a little, "Hmm, fine, i see your point...but that doesn't excuse the fact someone knows."

"Well-"

Before they could say anything else they were interrupted by the sounds of scrawling nearby. Luna, probably on instinct, pulling out her wand like lighting and turned to the source of the noise, only to find a long-haired brunette scribbling on one of the papers lying around.

"GALEXIA!", Luna pulled her off quickly, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?".

The girl looked startled, but also confused, "I was just doodling...".

"THOSE ARE IMPORTANT PAPERS! YOU'RE VANDALIZING IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS!", She let go of her to grab onto the paper she'd been scribbling on, "What even is this? Is it a face? you didn't even give it a nose! My god this is a mess...ok, this is fine...I can fix this...".

Sky silently added "Neat Freak", and "Perfectionist" to her learned traits about Luna.

Luna mumbled some things under her breath and her wand seemed to have erased whatever Lexi had just drawn, mush to her displeasure. Sky couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit bad, "Hey it's...we'll get you some papers to draw on later...ok?".

"But...now it's gone...".

"But you can draw it later?"

She turned to look at her, "N-no i can't...it's gone now..".

"Ugh...this place is bad enough as is, now can we not make it worse?", Luna started pilling up as many papers as she could, "Hmm, maybe if we could use our wands together, we can repair and clean this place as much as possible..". Right on cue, Celeste spoke up to point out the obvious, "Really? because YOU are the only one that's been here before, we can't just whip our wands out to fix something we know nothing about? There's thousands of papers in here! Look, forget it, this didn't work..".

"No i can't "Forget it", this was one of our few tickets home! And it's one of the most important room's for mewni! You have no idea how bad this is!"

"Well, then maybe we should...leave before we get caught and blamed for this?", the demon tugged on Luna, who unhappily looked down at her, "We can't stay, sky's...our mom is looking for Sky right? I don't think standing here is a good idea...".

"Oh, and what is? Stabbing people?"

Sunny was silent to her words.

Sky, brows furrowed walked up to luna, "Look, that's enough alright? We gotta move here...last thing we need is to get caught in the middle of this mess...". But the blonde denied, "No, we came here for a mission, i'm completing that mission, not to mention i'm not leaving this place like this...".

"But...it's not even yours? You have your own back home!", But that didn't stop the girl from whipping out her wand to start cleaning, "Well you know what? I'm not wasting this trip! This is family history and i'm not leaving it like this...".

Suddenly Galexia spoke up, "She just told her friend to distract her mom".

"Wait, what? How did you-?", the spade marked princess gave her a look, was she spying on her compact?

"Perfect, that's a good start..", She motioned towards the others, "C'mon, help me out here!". But Celeste didn't budge, "Why can't we let the commission handle it? I'm sure they can find our who did this and send us home, wasn't that what you were gonna do anyway if you couldn't figure out how to send us home yourself?". She turned towards sky, raising an eyebrow, "Look, this has been fun, but i'm not spending today cleaning your archives, just let the professionals handle this and let's just go...".

"Well, i'm sure Sky would much rather try and help, unless she really doesn't mind getting in trouble with the commission and potentially losing her cursed wand does she?", Luna argued back, still working to clean and repair as much as she could.

Sky in question pointed at her, "Did, did you just-?".

"Maybe...".

"But this is _my_ family history...you got your own family to deal with back home i'm sure...", that's when luna stopped scrambling and turned around, armful of papers and machine parts, "Well, she's my mom too...so...i just don't like our family history being tainted...we've had enough of that before as you're aware..". Then Celeste snatched some of the papers from her hand, "Dude, let go, we're leaving...i thought you were cautious or something, you trying to get us caught? With our mom out there and all this damage, we're gonna be caught any second...and then what? What if we don't get home? What if we aren't real? What if they can't take us home?!".

"I-I.."

"We could be living in a dimension where they eat brains for all we know! And you wanna dilly-dally over some papers? Look, if you wanna stay here and get caught...fine, get caught...but we don't have to listen to you and we're getting home one way or another...", luna was silent, before sighing and dropping what was in her hands, "Fine...fine...let's just...let's go...leave it to the professionals..".

"Thank you..", said the other girl, pleased.

Sunny was already sitting on the cloud, galexia by her side, clearly ready to leave themselves. Sunny looked rather depressed, but sky wasn't sure if it was because of what Luna said or because she just learned she might have to face the commission to go home.

Luna was the last to show up, lingering on the archives before they left.

She looked...sad? Sad over the archives.

She didn't look nearly this upset when it came to getting home.

It was...curious.

The girl sighed and made her way back to them, holding back her sadness and taking a seat.

"Let's go..".

But then a sudden noise made her jolt up, enough to see a floor panel she waled upon sink into the ground.

Luna froze, knowing exactly what that meant.

"We need to move...NOW!".

* * *

Honestly Judas didn't have to show up, he didn't have to help Sky through every ridiculous issue she went through, But he always did it anyway. Maybe out of moral obligation as one of her best friends? Or maybe he just couldn't stand not doing something when he could? but Sky was the main reason he ended up in tough situation or never had time for himself and that was clear.

It honestly was probably a combination of both the more he thought about it.

If Sky could keep herself in order, he wouldn't even have to help her as much as he did, but i guess he couldn't be upset at spending so much time with his best friend. He was already running down the halls, hoping to bump into Queen Star as fast as possible.

He had a plan of how to distract her already and he thanked his mom quickly for that one

Sadly, Judas only knew so much of this castle and the queen could be anywhere, and though he was royalty he wasn't exactly supposed to be around here without permission, even as sky's friend. He could feele people eyeing him as he strode the halls and he almost didn't notice Queen Janna sneaking up behind him and tapping his shoulder.

"hey squirt...", Judas turned around, visibly upset, he had enough freak outs today frankly.

"Queen Butterfly..."

She on instinct reached up to fluff the boy's hair, "What are you doing here little guy? You and sky have plans today? Cause i didn't know she was skipping classes already..". Judas moved his head away, "Actually i'm looking for your wife? Star? I uh...she was sorta talking to my mom about last night and i think it's best we uh...talked in person?".

"Oh you mean the cool wand blast sky did that's freaking star out? yeah...that makes sense...star spend like all night talking about it. Guess it's no surprise why, green magic is a bad sign in mewni, it does some crazy evil stuff based on how star treats it.", the boy shuddered, "Yeah...i know about the toffee and meteora things...it's uh...i'm sure sky is not...y'know."

"Oh we know, guess star is worried sky's wand is possessed or something now...actually that would be pretty sick if it was...", the prince new he was wasting time so he immediately started to back up, hoping to get out of here as fast as he could to find Star.

"Look, thanks for the talk,...but i need to find Queen Star...now...i kinda have...plans.."

"What's her name?" Janna asked with a smirk.

"It's _**not**_ a date...i just need to do some daily prince stuff...can you at least help me find out where she is today?", Janna was about to say something when Judas felt someone tap him, "Looking for me?". He immediately felt embarrassed at the sight of Queen Star, who was laughing at his utter embarrassment.

"Q-Queen Star...I-I uh...sorry...".

"What are you apologizing for silly?", She reached out to fluff his hair, "I'm glad to see you, marco already texted me earlier but it's much easier having you here instead!"". She looked up to to wife, "Mind if i steal him away for a bit?".

She shrugged, "Go on ahead, i was just heading to the kitchens anyway...". Star winked, "You got some plans?", and the other woman laughed to herself which only meant trouble. "Maybe a little...all the chaos last night really messed up my plans so...might as well make it up today..".

"Well i'll make sure to catch it soon!", Star blew her a kiss before motioning to jude, "C'mon, we can talk in my office...". Judas looked back to Janna, who smirked at him before heading on her way. Judas silently hoped she wasn't onto him as she headed off, or...at least wasn't going off to find Sky either.

Star's office was just as grand and as colorful as the queen herself, and it matched her energy as she practically jumped into her large soft chair in from on her green desk littered with pictures and stuffed animals. Judas awkwardly took a seat in front of her, keeping a hand on his phone, waiting for texts from his best friend.

"Candy?", the queen took a bowl full of taffy off her desk to present it out to the prince, he politely took one and popped it in his mouth as she put it back. "I'm actually glad you showed up, i'm sure having your mom talk to you about this was probably weirder for you...", She adjusted her crown before placing her hands out in front of her. "We'll have to make this quick considering i have to see my daughter today, but i'm sure if it's important i can spare a little more time...you have no idea how worried i was when i saw the magic!".

"Did you...ask sky about it?"., the demon asked, "I'm sure she'd be better to ask then me...".

"Well, i didn't want to worry her just yet till we made sure the wand isn't...yeah. Telling her her wand could be corrupted when it could be just fine...could make the situation worse, but, it could just be a false alarm. After all green magic sometimes happens under other circumstances after all! We...just need to make sure..", She took out some papers and a pen, "If there are any issues pf concern i can attempt to make a trip to the realm of magic and take a look for myself...but we need to make sure..".

"So...", star started, "has sky been _**talking**_ to her wand?".

"Uhhh...no? I don't think so at least?", he hoped to answer as truthfully as possible, the less lying he did today the better. Star scribbled on her paper, "Mhhmmm, and you told marco she hasn't been using any messed up spells or anything right?".

"Yeah, and she really hasn't...".

"Ok...good...and uh...how about negative emotions and stuff? Like, do you know if she's been feeling...jealous, or bad?".

"Well...i dunno, she might feel kinda bad because she's having a hard time with magic and meeting everyone's standards...but...that's all i can think about...", She kept on writing, "Ok ok ok ok...well, good thing i'm gonna be teaching her all i know from now on...".

Judas remembered what sky said earlier when it came to her mom wanting her to learn on her own and bit his lip. Queen Star wasn't one for teaching her daughter was she? Or at least, she sure had a much harder time helping her daughter learn then someone like her should.

The demon twiddled his thumbs together, trying to think of anything else to say to keep her busy, "Last night was fun, my parents seemed to really like the ball this year...". Star looked up from her work, "Oh i'm glad you think so! It's a shame about the chandelier, but at least no one got hurt...". She went back to writing, "Honestly i think I've done worse damage with my magic when i didn't mean to, so it's not so bad...nothing queen star can't handle..".

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!", Star called, and a panicked servant woman stepped in, "My Queen, Prince Angelus is back again today!". Star didn't look up from her notes, "Ok, well go let Sky know...", but the servant didn't move from their spot. "We can't find her Queen Star! And the boy has literally webbed himself to the castle door until you speak with him...".

Star let out a large groan, "Ugh...i guess i better go find Sky myself...".

Judas, on instinct , waved his hands.

"No no no , there's no need for that... i mean...I can go remove him if you need to! I'm sure i can make it fast!", then he stopped, sure he was keeping star from immediately going off to find her daughter, but he also just agreed to go handle another issue.

an issue, that would put the queen outta his sight.

Star stood up,"Oh thank so much judas! I appreciate your help! I think we're done here for now, thanks for your help!". Judas was frozen in place as Star ruffled his hair and kissed the boy's forehead before heading out, "I better go make sure everything is handled before I get sky, i'll see you Soon!".

"Queen Star wa-!"

She closed the door behind her, leaving judas in her office.

He quickly pulled out his compact to warn sky before heading out.

Guess he was on Angel Duty today.

He couldn't help but be a little bit annoyed at seeing star brushing the prince off on sky immediately the way she did. Sky hated dealing with something he mom should've taken care of ges ago and here she is ignoring a minor threat to her citizens to do something else.

He honestly didn't want to be handling the annoying prince and his stubborn attitude but he didn't even know how long sky would be gone, and now that he thought about it...angel was _**perfect**_ for a distraction. A lightbulb formed in the demon's head as he teleported to the front of the castle to see an angry mob outside of it.

But it wasn't for the queen as Judas pushed through the crowd, but for the monster prince who had indeed, webbed himself to the door. Though one look at it and Judas noticed a detail that the servant left out, there were words written in webbing all over the monster's web.

QUEEN STAR DOESN'T CARE

THE BUTTERFLIES ARE MAGIC HOARDERS

The prince's eyes were closed, clearly unfazed by the crowd who was screaming at him. Judas stepped forward towards his enlarged web and crossed his arms, he and angel were only so familiar with each other, they weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. They were more or less, acquaintances, but those who only could judge each other from the outside. The demon let out a large sigh, "Hello Angel...been awhile...", the spider prince opened all four of his eyes and looked over the other boy before smiling only slightly.

"Judas Lucitor-Diaz...what brings you here?", Judas rolled his eyes, "What do you think? I'm here because of you, you're literally blocking the door to the castle, c'mon now.". The monster closed his eyes again, and Judas remembered just how stubborn he was.

"Hey, give me some credit, at least i'm not webbing citizens to queen star's tower, give me some credit..."

"How about _**no**_?"

Angel didn't look surprised by his answer, frankly what else would he expect from sky's friend and someone so formal and stuck up?

"So are you gonna take me in? Or kick me out? I know you're gonna do one of those things, so might as well be honest with me before you do so..", The crowd behind judas had silenced as the demon prince created a flame within his hands, "I'd honestly prefer to do neither...".

He remembered his early encounter with the queen and he closed his own eyes, "Look, you deserve a meeting with queen star to talk this out and she needs to stop sicking others on you, but your beef is with the royal family, not with these people who just want to go on with their lives...".

"Well if i have to go through them to get to her...don't think i won't do it...".

"No I've kinda expected you to by this point...", the demon stared at his flame, "I just wish you'd find a better way then make things worse for others...". Judas got closer till he was eye to eye with the prince third eye staring deep into his, "Be better then this, your people need you, but not like this...".

The spider monster stared into his eyes, unfazed, "How's the arm?".

He wasn't even asking in a rude manner either, he sounded as if he genuinely wanted to know. Angel wasn't exactly the friendliest person out there but he wasn't a bully, judas was mocked and berated for his arm quite a bit, but angel never attacked this weakness of his.

Perhaps respect upon a fellow monster prince?

"Is this really the time to ask?"

"I can smell your fear, your arm got hurt didn't it?", he sniffed the air, "You were..bleeding...". Judas moved his flame to one finger, expanded it and before the other could say anything else, he used the flame to cut the boy from his web, causing him to fall down on his face before judas picked him up, grabbed his arm, and proceeded to move through the now cheering crowd to another part of the village. Angel looked slightly insulted, but not surprised in the slightest.

When judas got them to a place to talk in private, he stretched out his legs and resisted his urges to web the demon and leave.

Instead, he proceeded to grab onto the cursed arm in question before judas could protest and examine it, "Relax lucitor...i have no plans to hurt you...you just seem..troubled. Plus demon blood leaves a recognizable scent...our noses are quite strong you know...". He sniffed again, "You smell both stressed and scared, I assume your arm is getting the better of you again...fair enough i suppose, if my arm could come to life as it's own monster, it being injured or harmed would be rather worrying...".

Judas snatched his arm away, "Look, just leave alright? Enough about my arm today...".

"Fine fine fine, but i suggest properly cleaning up, the smell of blood is fresh on you and if anything else smells it...well you could be in worse trouble...", tugged on the sleeve of his arm as if trying to cover up his non-existent scar, "I'll keep it in mind...".

"Guess since you came here...sky is...busy i suppose?", as he looked judas over the demon hoped he couldn't smell pheromones of liars. "Sky isn't your concern, you're supposed to be back at your castle, and yet here you are...unapologetically blocking innocents..".

"You act as if i'd do something different the 100th time i've done this...".

"She literally tazed you dude! What will it take for you to stop?!"

"Taze?" You mean what she did where i felt pain all over yesterday and could've move? Huh, i didn't know it was called that...you know, what is that little device she used for it anyway? One of those could be nice to take down opponents...", he wouldn't went on, but a purple finger hit his lips to shush him. "Listen, angel, i don't expect you to stop, and i get it...but you really should spend time back home...you spend more time here then you do with your own people!". That was when judas felt angel bump past him, hitting is shoulder as he started to walk off, "You're just like my parents...ugh, i'm not in a mood to be lectured like a child right now..".

"You _are_ a child!"

"I'm only a year younger then YOU!", he argued back.

"And yet, you act like a _**child**_!"

In seconds Judas found himself pinned to the wall by the prince, legs digging into the ground to keep him still, Angel glared at him with all four of his eyes. "I don't feel like fighting right now...you and sky do nothing but butt in my way and treat me like i'm some baby...all i want is to be respected, for my people's hurt to been understood and helped...and you mock me?".

"Queen Star's doing all she-".

"No she's not!", He let the demon go and sighed, "She's not doing enough! She just sits in her castle all day and ignores anything I have to say despite...", he closed his eyes and held back what seemed to be tears, "She's not doing enough...how can she say she cares about me when she pushes me off to the side, has her own daughter kick me out rather then just talk to me!? You're a monster too yet she has time for YOU...doesn't she? I-I...this ...she's not doing enough...".

"Angel?", Angel wiped his face and stood up straight, "Enough with this...are you taking me to queen Star? Or kicking me back to my kingdom?". Judas gaped but Angel already understood the answer, "I wonder how much she really does care about monsters...". Judas frowned, "Angel...she's responsible for bringing monsters and mewmans together, she helped your kingdom back on it's feet...how can you say she doesn't actually care at all? What more does she need to do for you?!".

"She won't ever know if she doesn't bother to try will she?".

Judas sighed, "Fair enough..."

The boy was silent, before he lifted himself up, "I'm going, I know how this all works, No need to escort me lucitor...I know my way home..". Judas was about to let him go before he grabbed onto on e of the monster's legs, holding him back, Angel turned and hissed.

" _ **What**_ Judas?".

Judas might regret this later, but if it bought Sky some time...

"I'll take you to Queen Star..."

* * *

"YOU SET OFF A TRAP!?"

Luna covered Celeste's mouth hastily, blasting incoming darts and traps with her wand, "UGH, BE QUIET AND JUST HELP ME OUT HERE!". Sunny was already surprisingly in action, and sky was overwhelmed at the demon's level of magical skill, she wasn't even saying her spell names, she just seemed to get them perfectly without them.

She couldn't have been much older then 14, how the heck she was about to do spells non verbally was beyond sky, even her mom couldn't perform as many spells as this at 14. One spell looked like a large flaming rabbit, which burned all the darts to a crisp in seconds.

Even Luna looked surprised, almost losing her focus as sunny's cloud went faster, trying to find it's way back out before the girls could be caught. The darts stopped coming, and they almost were about to relax when a part of the wall suddenly came froward and almost crushed the girls as the zipped past. Sunny looked right at Luna, a fierceness in her eyes, "You take the back, i'll handle the front...". She lunged to the front of the cloud and looked back at the other three, "Celeste, you help Luna, Sky, you help me, Galexia...".

The green-eyed gal blinked, and Sunny bit her lip, "Just make sure we can see where we're going with your lantern...ok?".

She nodded and Sunny stood up on the flying cloud, holding her staff out, her eyes glowed as well as her marks and sky watched in awe as parts of the wall that shot at them blew up into little peices, like they weren't even a threat at all.

This little girl was taking all these traps out like no one's business.

Luna forced herself to focus, leading her own powerful blasts without the need for words, but hers were less firey and more bright and angelic. Such as a while ray with butterflies coming out of it as the beam spread out into multiple beams to hit each dart.

Celeste didn't even bother to use her wand, clearly she wasn't needed here. Sky was less lazy however, and and fumbled around for her dimensional scissors, people couldn't use them to get into the archives, but s soon as thy reached the exit they could use them, they needed to get out, fast.

She grabbed hold of them, finding them in her pocket and raised them out, "I'm gonna portal us back to my bedroom! as soon as we hit the exit! Cover me! We're gonna need a big portal to get us all out!". Then Sky fell back as the lights went out, one by one, leaving the girls in darkness as the cloud slowed down.

"GALEXIA, YOUR WAND!"

The girls all turned around to find galexia's lantern starting to glow, fireflies flying out of it the lighten the room. The cloud begin to pick up speed and Sky got prepared again, Only For Celsete to raise her wand up, a bubble like energy field forming from it and around the girls.

"Why didn't i think of that...", luna grumbled, retracting her wand as the shield went over to block the darts, even sunny was moved back. A hold opened up in the fron and Sky stepped foorward, the excit in sight, "Ok guys, hold tight back there...we're almost out...".

She grabbed the side of the forcefield and in one quick movement with her scissors, make a large portal to her bedroom. The only problem was they didn't even bother to slow themselves down beforehand, and before they knew it the four girls crashed down into the bed and wall.

The portal closed behind them quickly and the cloud vanished, leaving five bruised and tired gals panting on the bed and against the walls. Luna was the first to get up, clearly angry and full of so many thoughts and questions, she started pacing and mumbling to herself.

"-freaking archives, how could someone just- and she's _**way**_ too young to know that many spells at that level- crazy messed up world i'm in...", her tough powerful exterior seemed to vanish, and she was doing her hardest not to panic at the rough situation.

Celeste was recovering the best she could before giving the injured demon girl a strange look, "Y-you...how the heck did you do that!? Y-you're you have to be younger then ME and you know how to DIP DOWN!? You only could've had that wand for a few months! H-How..?".

Sunny clutched her wand close, "Well, i'm fourteen...but...I've had my wand for 2 years...I've just had a lot of time to train...".

"2 years? Wait? You got the wand at _**twelve**_?!", the small demon gave a slight smile, "Yeah kinda...". Celeste didn't look pleasantly surprised about this news, rather she looked both confused and almost irritated, though whether it was because of how powerful the girl was or because she was lucky enough to get her wand earlier was beyond Sky as she get herself together.

She let out breath by breath until her heart rate was normal again, "Well, so much for that plan...".

Galexia watched her fireflies return to her wand, and smiled, "It's ok...we'll find another way..! My dad always told me one person's garbage is anothers benefit!". The monster-hatted gal gave her a look, "I-I uh..i don't think that's the right quote for this current situation..".

Luna clutched her hair, "UGHHH What now!? Someone wrecked the frigging archives! Whoever had the galls to do something like that had some serious intent!". Sky clutched her legs against her chest, "I'll tell you what we have to do...time's up...we gotta talk to the commission...I failed...as per usual".

She didn't like it, and she was sure to be grounded for life with her wand being taken away, but she was running out of outcomes here to fix this bizarre mess and she already dragged judas into it and he's already been injured because of it.

But then someone grabbed her hand, forcing her to look up.

Luna

"We're _**not**_ doing that...what if they're responsible for this? What if they're the reason we're here!? They've messed with those archives before and they would do it again if it meant getting what they want.", Sky looked surprised at her words before Celeste butted in, "Excuse me? That might be our only way home now and you're gonna block that off too?".

Luna glared at her, almost making Celeste back off.

"Someone destroyed the archives for a reason, we were brought here...for a reason, something is not right and what if we're walking straight into a trap? We can't go to them...this...this reads bad news all over it. We need to think about this..", she stood up and put her hands behind her back.

"Sky here seems too incompetent to be responsible for this, her wand's spell was erased from the wand's memory, and someone sabotaged the archives for the kingdom of mewni...someone is up to something here...and they needed sky's wand to do it...". She stopped her walking to stare at her own wand, "We need to be cautious about using magic or we'll be found out...at this time we can't trust anyone...we're not in our home dimensions and someone wanted us here...and had no plans to send us back..".

"So what? We're just gonna stay here?"

She was silent, before crossing her arms and letting out a sigh, "We don't have much of a choice at the moment...we need to figure out who sent us here, but until then we're not safe...". Sunny raised her hand, "But whoever they are have to know us! What if they already know we're here?".

"I don't know...but we are safer here then out there...for now..", She took a seat on the bed, "We have to stay close...otherwise whoever is up to something could pick us off one by one...or whatever they're up to...". She nodded to Sky's compact, "Call your demon friend, wouldn't blame him at all if he doesn't want to take those two back in since it seemed as though you kinda forced him into the situation, but if something happens...i'd rather at least some of us have a chance to find out and get away..".

"Wait, you want us to go BACK to the underworld?", Celeste got off the bed to stare directly into the girl's blue eyes, " Are you kidding me? Oh and what? Lemme guess, you're staying here on mewni with ole vandalism over there?".

"Here, i have more of a chance to find out whose after us...".

"I can help!", Sunny piped up, "I have a lot of experience with magic, and kingdom stuff, and monsters, an-".

"-No, you're better off in the underworld where you won't draw enough attention.", she said it almost forcefully, making Sky wonder if Luna felt a little bitter about Sunny overshadowing her earlier. "For now, let's just keep on the down-low...is everyone fine with that? Celeste?", the brunette huffed and turned her head away, "Fine Loony, but only because i'd rather not die or something...but i'm sure her friend won't be enthusiastic about having us back..".

Sky pulled out her compact, "Yeah, I-I kinda dragged Jude into this mess...guess i can't blame him, i'm asking a lot from him and he's probably pretty upset...I'll just...". She opened up the phone to type when she heard some voices in the halls.

Her Mom, and...Angel?

She immedatly got up and pressed her ear to her bedroom door, shushing the girls looking at her in question.

If Angel was here, it was worth listening to.

"Queen Star I-".

"Angel, I've had this talk with your parents multiple times, i'm doing everything i can here, and right now i need to find my daughter."

Then Sky heard a third voice into the picture she knew right away was the demon prince.

"Queen Star, I can go find her myself, and you and Angel here should jus-".

" _ **Judas Lucitor Diaz**_ , this is _**not**_ something that involves you! I appreciated your help this morning but do not get yourself involved in these manners. You're not king yet, and this right now is _**my**_ problem and I've already made my case on the matter." Sky frowned at her mother, she already could imagine her crossing her arms at him when in reality she was going to have to confront angel at some point.

"But don't his concerns matter too? He's been trying to get your attention for months! and i mean, yeah it's annoying, he's a _**pain**_! But Sky's been taking care of him for a long time and i think you should just talk to angel and just kinda work things out between you so-".

"I'm not having this discussion Judas, please escort him out of the castle...", Sky got up to put her ear against the door to listen in, "Queen Star, i know angel has never been...the best, but he has his own concerns about...his people and maybe you should...talk? Isn't talking better then kicking him out?".

"We _**have**_ talked, but he is not thinking right, i cannot reclaim what his kingdom lost...".

"But-", Judas was just stalling of course, but he couldn't help but feel frustrated, just a little, about how she was brushing him off. Sky used to spend so many nights complaining about removing the prince herself because her mom refused to confront him herself and always brushed him off on others, and here she was doing it again.

"I've been made aware of his concerns but his concerns are nothing i'm capable of fixing, the past is the past, the best i can do is help fix what my family broke now...", the spider prince's voice sounded hurt and angry, "You have the power of time, of space, and you and your family can't do ANYTHING for my people? We lost so many lives! We're barely HERE!".

"Meddling with time and reality is bad news and you should know better, if i messed with any of that there's a good chance you may never have been born...look, i'm done talking about this. Your parents need you to take charge of your kingdom here and now, and they need you now more then ever, i understand your hurt but you're asking too much of me, and the past is something we have to live with sadly..now...i need to find my daughter...".

"Ok yeah fine, you're right, there is nothing you can do about the past, but this guy literally blocked the castle door this morning! Why don't you ever...do anything about him?! You always pawn him off on Sky when you yourself could handle this in one go! Why do you avoid him so much!? Even if his problems are not something you think you can fix you can't just pretend he's not there!"

"Judas...Enough...you may leave, right now i have my daughter to focus on...not these matters out of my control, you may leave, i'll make word to both your parents later...please don't do this again...", Judas quieted himself, "Yes, Queen Star...".

"Good, listen judas...you're a smart boy and i appreciate you care. But this is _**my**_ problem, not yours. You need to trust that i know what i'm doing..", Judas crossed his arms and sighed, "Fine..". Star smiled, and the spider prince looked more upset, "So how i feel doesn't matter does it?".

" _ **Yes**_ , it does...what happened to your kind was messed up, it was awful...but you don't think through your actions. Leave these matters to me and your parents, i am not using time travel to fix this, you have too high expectations of me, and don't seem to realize the risks of these choices...we've had this talk before angel, and yet you persist and persist and won't give up. I can't meet your demands...just...please, please just go back home, your family needs you. You need to let this go...". The spider monster closed all his eyes as if holding back tears and the queen sighed, "Right now, we have other things to focus on, you have your family and kingdom, i have my daughter to find-".

Sky sighed, honestly she had enough hearing her mom beat down on judas...and even angel despite his attitude and quickly opened the door to leave, slamming it behind her so her mother couldn't look in.

"No need, i'm here..."

"Sky!", Star wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for awhile, i was about to use the seeing eye spell!". She gave a fake smile, "Oh I was just...I was visiting the library! That's all!". Star blinked, "The library? You don't typically go there...", but then judas (Bless him) stepped in to save her quickly. "Oh last night she uh...she called me about your classes! Yeah, she was planning to y'know...prepare?".

Star seemed to take the bait much to sky's relief, "Ohhhhh, well i'm glad to see you're so excited! You ready for class? I spent last night making a list of my favorite spells! Don't worry, i'll make sure it's a ton of fun, like a cool mother-daughter thing!". Sky nodded, "Surrree, in the meanwhile...uh...judas, y-you left something...in my room, last night. You wanna go get it...?". He knew what she was trying to do, but then angel eyed him suspiciously and he nodded towards him, "Sure sky, B-But i gotta escort _him_ out first...".

"It's fine...I can walk myself out, clearly...i'm not wanted here...your guards can assure my leave", the prince gave them a suspicious look as he turned around, "It was good to see you...Princess Butterfly...Prince Lucitor...good day.". His long legs lifted him up as he walked away in frustrated anger and silence, and Star motioned to a nearby guard to follow him, just in case. Judas coughed into his hand, "I'll just...go get that thing...um...good luck sky..".

She mouthed to him "I owe you big time" as he made his way into her room and shut the door.

Star excitably grabbed her daughter's arm, "C'mon, i got an awesome room to practice in!".

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him, judas was met with small arms wrapping around him from a tiny blonde-pink demon girl. It caught him off guard at first, but he didn't seem to mind, Sunny pulled away and smiled. "It's good to see you again, guess your stuff kinda got interrupted...", he nodded softly, "I do alot for sky...".

"How are you feeling?"

"I could be better...", he rubbed his arm, "Don't worry about me so much i'm just...me, freaking out like this...it's normal...". He walked past Sunny to take a seat on the bed, "I'm going to assume Sky is uh...having a hard time fixing this little...situation?". The tall blonde looked him over, "What was your first clue? The fact we were still here?."

He didn't say anything.

Sunny sat next to him, "We're...we might be staying with you...", he sighed and closed all of his eyes. "No, we have to talk to the commission...I can't just keep your guys with me, my parents will discover you one way or another down there and it's already bad enough with landon knowing as i'm sure you've heard already...".

"Yeah...we heard..".

"I'm sorry...I just...", He felt so guilty about that, a pit forming in his stomach before trying to ease himself down, " Don't worry, after Sky gets back we'll get this all sorted out with the commission and you can go back home and we can all-"

"The archives were destroyed...".

Suddenly, He opened his eyes in alarm, "Wait, _**what**_?".

Celeste crossed her arms, "Considering taking us in _**now**_?".

"The archives...that's... _ **serious**_..."

He stood up, his hands reached up to his head, "That's... _ **ohhhh noooo**_...no no no, only so many people can access...and the thing is full of so much history and-". His anxiety was bad enough today, was it really just going to get worse and worse? He pulled on his hair, only to feel someone grab onto him. luna stared him straight in the eyes, well, two of them at least, and she didn't look happy with him at all as she wast trying to kill him with her stare.

"Oh we're panicking too...but...i have a question for you first...".

Her grip tightened and she got so close their noses were practically touching.

"Who is... _ **landon**_?"


	6. Too Much To Handle

Landon was not considered the most powerful of his siblings, nor the smartest, not the most fun to be around, and probably not even the handsomest if his horrible self-loathing told him anything. Freaking Judas got to go off on these wild adventures (That he usually didn't ask for), and Mason was both adorable, fun, and had his own extravagant garden in the underworld. All Landon had was his stupid violin and his stupid tail, speaking of which he found it sticking out of his jeans only slightly before shoving in back inside.

Wherever Judas was, whatever he got himself wrapped up into, at least he was wasn't bored.

At least he couldn't say it wasn't a productive day in some regard.

The part demon stared into the mirror, sighing, this was where he usually spent his days, in his bedroom. Posters of famous musicians lined the walls, a few game systems leaning against the walls and a ping pong table in the center, dark and ripped clothes were strewn about till a servant came to pick them up, and of course his usual open closet, bed black sheets, and a table side with a lamp. He took a seat on his bed, opened his violin case to see his usual dark demonic violin.

Back to the usual he supposed, _**violin practice**_.

He snuggled his mother's hoodie a little before getting into position, only to stop as a bright light flashed before him, a blue portal.

A girl he'd never seen before stepped in first, her white blonde hair and blue eyes caught his attention immediately, followed by her strange mismatched cheekmarks. Then the demon girl Landon saw earlier passed in, followed by a rather grumpy brunette, then a forth girl popped in with long brown hair and green eyes that could put one in a trance. Before Landon could question it this long centipede of strangeness ended with the sight of his older brother judas, who both didn't look pleased to be here and kinda shaken up.

"Sorry landon, there were too many to just simply fire portal through...", the tall blonde gave a look to judas, " _ **This**_ is him?". Landon put his violin away and stood up, "Judas... _ **what the hell**_ are you doing? Why are all these girls in my room?!", Judas sighed, "We needed to talk and i knew you'd be here..".

The tall blonde stepped forward, "Ok, I know full well there's no way you could've destroyed the archives, be seen my Celeste and sunny, and be back here on time...but if we're letting you on this issue, we need to make some things clear here.." Landon blinked, "Wait...what? The archives? Who...ok, no, _**get out of my room**_!".

Judas got between his brother and luna to set his hands on his sibling's shoulders, "Landon, it's uh...these are sky's other...sisters, sorry they're all here but we needed to talk to you and leaving one behind is a bad idea...". Sunny waved to landon, who cringed, "Judas, are you freaking kidding me right now? I thought you were taking them home and-".

"Yes i know what i said, but things just got more...complicated, Sunny and Celeste, the girls you met earlier, they uh...they might be staying with us a little...", The younger brother was about to interject but judas was a step ahead of them, "I'm not happy about it either, but...there's a chance they might not be safe and this is all more scary then we thought there was and sky's wand was being used...and...look if you know about this secret, then we need you to help us keep it till we figure out what's going on...".

"Are you kidding me..."

"No, i'm not...".

"I knew you should've minderased him...", luna said softly.

" _ **I beg your pardon**_?", Landon shot back, his three eyes almost lighting up.

" _ **Look**_!", Judas put his hands between them, "I'm not happy about this either...i'm really not, but...we're in a tight spot here and between the both of us...w-we may be able to keep this under control till it's fixed.". His brother only snorted, "And by that you mean _**lie**_ to our parents, grandparents, entire kingdom, and brother? You just don't know when to say no do you? ". But the brunette crossed his arms, "Landon, we both know full well you'd rather be going on adventures then sitting alone in your room...like i know i'm probably asking a lot from you...but...I got roped into this and...i just need someone else to trust at home..".

Landon grumbled, "Fine, but don't expect me to babysit or something...they're still _**your**_ problem...".

"Fine."

"Like you _need_ to babysit us...", Celeste stepped forward, "We're just here, because you have food, and well...it's better then living in the cat-face dimension or something...". She clutched her wand in her hand and tapped it against her other hand, "All you have to do, is just keep the secret, not like we're asking you to die for us or something...".

"Speaking of which...", Luna pulled out something from one of her pockets, "I picked this up out of...sky's room, we all need to cover up so there's no more...accidents..". She opened up the lid of the jar and stuck her finger in the goo before placing it over her marks carefully, "It adjusts to your skintone, normally it's to cover up blemishes, but for now...it's best we don't draw any more attention to our marks...". The reddish demon looked them over as luna passed the cream over to sunny, "Can't all mewmans get those things?".

"They can...with enough magic exposure, but the royal family gets a ton of it since they control the wand, not to mention keep the magic to themselves...unless in this universe everyone has magic marks...which i assume they don't, they're typically associated with the royal family. And last thing we need is for that to get us caught...we'll have to especially be wary of our wands in public as well, this...is going to be a very annoying task...but if i get enough time...we could get out as soon as 4...maybe 5 days from now...".

"And that's if no one murders us or something...", Celeste finished up her make-up to hand it over to galexia, "What if some creep is watching us right now? What if they're right outside the door, whoever you're assuming is responsible for this...".

"I-I don't know, we're just going to have to keep on our toes...for now...", luna regained her composure to look to judas, "So when does Sky's class... _ **end**_ exactly?". He thought for a moment, "You know, i don't actually know, Queen Star is...not always the best planner, lemme just...", he reached for his compact, only to find it was missing from his jacket's pocket. "Oh no...that's...no i had it recently, i...", then the realization hit him and his brows furrowed, " _ **Angel**_...".

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter right now, he stole my compact, geez i knew him leaving so suddenly was peculiar, he pickpocketed me!", He checked his other pockets to make sure and sure enough, there was no compact in sight. "Great, now i have to go back and take out that little-", But the tall blonde roughly grabbed his shoulder, "Did you put anything incriminating to our situation on there...?".

He took a moment, "No, nothing too revealing, even if he read my texts, though i have a password, he wouldn't know what we were talking about other then we were up to something i guess...". Luna grumbled, "Ok how about this, "You, me, and...Galexia go and get it back, the others can stay with your...brother here.". Sunny raised her hand, "I can help! He's a...Arachman right? My daddy and eclipsa taught me all about his kind of monster! I can help get it back!".

"But i'm sure galexia can-"

"I'll be **_fine_**..."

Judas stepped forward to side with Sunny, "Actually yeah, if she knows about his kind she's probably better suited to go, i mean you'll both have to drop the wands to avoid suspicion but i'm sure you have demon powers right?", She nodded, and he clapped his hands together, "Then it's settled, we'll just collect my compact and come right back!". Luna didn't seem pleased at all, "But c'mon, what about...sword training? I'm a natural that that, i mean, i'm sure we'll just be fine with two even!".

"Trust me, she's already displayed she can fight without magic to me...", Sunny rubbed her arm, "I'll uh...i'll make sure not to stab anyone this time...". He held out his hands for them to take, "It'll only take a few minutes, and i doubt we'll need to fight anyone anyway, i'm just bringing you both in case angel tries anything, his parents are rather alright with me, so we'll probably be fine."

Sunny grabbed his hand, "The legs are the weak spots, they can easily lose balance, if they're using them to walk. Watch out for the mouth because they have paralyzing bites, and they're fairly weak at magic but still, make sure to keep an eye on their webbing abilities.!" Judas smiled, "Impressive, you really have been studying on monsters, have you?"

She smiled, grinning ear to ear, "I like to spend time with other monsters, i find out about all kinds of cool stuff! Plus mom and dad...they want to make sure me and my brother are safe...just in case...". Luna grabbed onto judas's other hand before he could say anything more and took a breath, "Fine, let's just go...".

Judas looked to Landon, who was still staring at them, unpleased with his current situation, but not even remotely sure what to say about it. "Just keep an eye on Celeste and Galexia, we'll be back shorty...". They disappeared in a ball of flames and Landon's three eyes wandered to the girls he was stuck with, one was giving him an equally dirty look, and the other was sitting on the floor lost in space.

He stood up and walked towards her, snapping his fingers in front of her to get her attention, she woke up quickly, blinking before smiling and looking behind him. "You play violin? I used to play guitar back home! My dad taught me!". Landon didn't say anything, but she giggled and stood up, almost prancing around the room.

"What...what the heck is with her?", He eyed towards Celeste, who wasn't even looking at him directly in the face. "Don't ask, just keep her away from any important papers you have in here...". Galexia fell on the bed face first, legs hanging off the side, "I haven't been to the underworld in awhile! Is Mr Tom here?".

"Uhhhhhh...yes?", He replied, "I mean, he's not off on a trip to another kingdom today to my knowledge at least?". The girl's green eyes sparkled, "Oh, can I go see him?". Landon exchanged looks with Celeste, dumbfounded, "No, pretty sure you talking to my dad is exactly the OPPOSITE of what judas and the bossy blonde girl asked of me...".

"Awww, but i like hanging around the underworld!"

"Well, apparently you're stuck in my room, so tough luck..."

Celeste bit her lip, "Well, you know, it's not exactly what they said, but... our marks _**are**_ covered up, we could always just...go walk around or something...". She paced for a bit, ignoring Landon's confused expression, "I mean, i can't believe i'm being forced to live here but frankly, or that i'm agreeing with her, but personally i'm not very interested in constantly going from room to room and being stuck there and doing nothing untill i get out of this universe...".

"So...?"

" _ **So**_ , i have't eaten in _**hours**_ , lets go do something while we wait for ou- _**your**_ stupid brother...", She walked over to the bed and grabbed Lexi's shoulder, she wasn't easy to drag considering she was clearly way taller and way older then her but she managed. "Our marks are covered and if you just say we're friends of yours no one will bat an eye...".

"Well, Jude says he'll be back in a few minutes...".

"Well, _**we're**_ gonna be living with you for glob knows how long, If i'm staying here, at least let me actually walk around...today's sucked enough as is...plus knowing your brother he'll probably go do something else then do what he was supposed to do...". He bit his lip, but ultimately followed her, "Eh, fine, why not...just don't touch anything i guess, like i need my folks on my back..."

The girl grumbled, "Yeah i know how THAT feels...".

Landon was about to close the door behind him, when he headed back right away to grab his violin case and sling it around his back before running up to catch up with the girls. " I'm gonna tell you right now, i don't normally go out and "Have Fun" with people. So I dunno if having me around is gonna make anything more exciting then us sitting in my room waiting for judas...". The chocolate eyed girl just shrugged, "Honestly i don't care...you can stay here for all i care, but i'm not. I want to eat, i want to use a bathroom, and i want to do something other then feel locked in a room, feeling sad because my stupid parents are probably freaking worried sick!".

He shut himself up and closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Whatever.."

-  
Honestly Sky wasn't sure what she expected.

Maybe she expected some fancy outdoor training ground that she'd see in those kung-fu movies Judas would show her, maybe she expected this fancy holographic room that could create fake enemies like in a video game, heck maybe she just expected to train in an elaborate area. All of these things felt like what the great star butterfly would have at her fingertips.

And yet, Sky still managed to be surprised yet again when her mother pulled her to earth to the Echo Creek Mall and went to a clearly old and messy Karate class. There was even a class already in session and here her mom was, dragging her inside like she owned the place.

She let go of her daughter's arm to excitably walk up to the karate teacher, sky couldn't make out what they were saying but she she could see the kids of the class giving her weird looks and whispering under their breathe, no doubt wondering who these people were and why they were here.

Next thing sky knew the Karate teacher made an announcement, "CLASS IS ENDING EARLY TODAY!". And Sky watched as the kids packed up to leave, some happy, others giving her dirty looks as no doubt her mom was responsible for them leaving a class some of them probably wanted to stay for.

The teacher left quickly after and Star giggled excitably before using her magic to clean up the room, "Marco used to train here when he still took karate, but now, it's gonna be our training ground for today's spell class! Hopefully marco's "Magical spirit" will help you with your magic while you're here!".

"Mom...did you really just uh...interrupt a class to teach me in here? I mean, i'm sure there are better places to teach me, ones on mewni, that are closer to...things i need to take care of.", But her mother hushed her, heading off to the far side of the room, "No sky, THIS place, it's perfect!".

Sky pulled out her wand, "Ok...I guess...uh...how are we supposed to do this? Are you...are you gonna shoot spells at me or something?"

"No sweetie, you're just standing in the way!", Star nodded to the seat on sky's left and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head before taking a seat. She was itching to text Judas, but her mom would easily grab her compact and keep it from her till they were finished, and that wasn't worth the risk, yet.

"Now, we're gonna start with something simple, Narwhal blast! Throw your wand to me ok?", Sky tossed her wand over and it transformed the moment it hit star's hand, back to the way it was when star gave it to Sky over over a year ago. These days Star only used magic using her hands, though her reliance on magic was minimum. She did a few stretches before checking to make sure Sky was still paying attention to her, "Ok, so you're gonna wanna hold your arms out like this, and get you feeties here.."

Sky was half paying attention as her mother cast her favorite spell, as her mind lingered elsewhere.

Someone sabotaged the archives, her wand malfunctioned and broke space and time, she had four new sisters to keep track of, and not to mention freaking Angel is probably suspicious as heck about earlier. There was too much to keep track of now, and it's only been a day!

She felt tired, hungry, and stressed out of her mind.

"Sky? Sweetie?"

Sky looked up and almost jumped as Star's face was WAY too close for comfort, "Everything ok ?I kinda don't think you were paying too much attention to the lesson...", she pointed to the narwhals flopping around on the floor. Sky shook her head, "Sorry, I...didn't really eat today, and had a hard time sleeping...".

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned before putting a new smile upon her lips, her eyes shining up, "Well, we have this place all to ourselves for the rest of the day, you wanna go grab a burrito from one of the stands in the mall and eat real quick so your stomach doesn't ache?".

She stared down at her compact, thinking about it before answering claming.

"Sure, let's go."

Angel's kingdom was...something.

At least with Star's help the town was livable, busted up buildings were repaired, they had more kits for first aid, and in general the place seems much more cheery as it could get or a race of terrifying spider people. Lucky for them, they clearly had no intent to cause any real harm to them, going about their normal day.

Judas could almost count how many he saw on his hands, but to his knowledge from his own parents the town consisted of about 50 total citizens. Not the highest of numbers but it was much better then it was before he was born, not to mention it was likely some of their race chose to live in other dimensions for a better life.

A few kids ran past them, laughing and giggled and trying not to trip on all of their legs.

The place didn't seem perfect, but it was thriving.

Judas couldn't help but speak as they walked over to the front entrance of a very run-down, very small castle, "So...is it weird...if i ask...i mean, Arachmen are still around in your world so this all...different to you?". Luna was quiet, "Let's just get back to the task at hand...so this angel person, is he dangerous?".

"Not really...i mean, at least not for me or sky...".

"Is he evil?"

"Not exactly, though his demands are ridiculous, i kinda think of it more as him acting like a brat then anything...".

"What's the plan here exactly?"

"Simple, watch and learn", Judas stood in front of the door, the guards paid him no mind, and the girls could only assume that meant it was far from the first time judas had been there. Maybe stealing his stuff was something angel did on a regular basis or something?

The first assumption Luna had was he was about to knock, but instead the doors opened on their own for him, as he stepped inside with his companions. "They might look kinda intimidating, but they're rather formal and decent people when you get to know them, best not to judge them by angel himself..."

Servants closed the door behind him and they were greeted but a small throne room, most the castle seemed made of wood, cobwebs were everywhere and ripped tapestries lined the walls. Though Judas remained calm as he approached the two wooden thrones in front of him, one completely empty and void of the queen.

But the other holding a much large spider king, one who looked rather pleased to see the demon prince. "Judas! Always nice to have your presence in my home! I suppose Angelus er...did something again, didn't he? That seems to be usually the case for visiting me...".

"He might of gotten his hands on my compact...", the four eyes were wandering to the girls at his side and he could only assume sunny's tail was grasping it's dagger just a little tighter. "Oh, these are my...companions, Luna and Sunny, don't mind them, we were hanging out when my...well when i figured out angel snagged my compact, this is just a little detour.". The king didn't question any further, trusting the prince easily, he got up and off his throne, long spider legs touching the ground first before lowering so his normal ones could touch it.

"I'll go find angel, please wait here, perhaps help yourself to some treats..", a servant made it's way forward holding out a tray of what looked to be insect kabobs as the king left through a door on another side of the room. Luna flinched a little at the "Food", but judas and sunny seemed to have no problem politely taking it. "I'm good...ate awhile ago...", the girl said as the servant left, that was a lite of course, she was starving, but not hungry enough to eat..."Monster food".

Judas took a bite, "You remind me of my mother, it took awhile for them to get used to this kinda food as well...". But the girl only crossed her arms, "No...i'm just not, well what if their food is poisoned or something?". He swallowed and was almost tempted to laugh, "Ok for one, you'd be risking me and sunny dying in that case and two, this kingdom would be one of the LAST to want royal blood on their hands. If something happened to me, their kingdom would only fall, and it's not a smart move for them in the slightest..."

"Sorry, i'm...of course...", Sunny finished eating and licked the stick clean, "You ok?". Her arms hugged her body and she sighed, "I just haven't been in a situation where i feel so...useless, everything is so different here, it looks like the same place, but it's not. I'm...i'm normally a lot more...in charge, of my surroundings, i know how everything works but...now...everything is...new."

She took a breath, "But it's fine, I just need...I need to get myself together, focus on the task at hand. I...I need to just focus on something I know makes sense...". Judas tossed his finished stick into a nearby trashbag hanging on the wall, "Then I suggest to just focus on your task, right now, focus just on getting my compact...then afterwards...focus on the next task...". Her gaze turned to sunny, "I don't get it, you're taking this all so well then me, aren't you worried?".

"Well yeah but...".

"But-? "

"But it's only been a day right? Just one day, I think we can do it! I mean, you seem pretty smart, and judas does, i think if we all put our heads together, we'll figure this out! I mean, Ms Meteora always told me it's better to think positive! I mean...it's weird, and i'm so confused and nervous, but we'll get home! Let's just get through today first, ok?".

"Father I really don-", The party turned around as the king returned, pushing his son along gently. "Angel, me and your mother are sick of your antics! Now can you please hand over the compact so we can end this nonsense? You were supposed to be at your lessons today but you never showed up!". Angel didn't even look up at the part as he was pushed towards them, facing the ground with all four of his dark and red eyes, "I had more important things to take care of..?"

"Like stealing a royal's compact?"

The boy said nothing, his white pink hair failing to hide his face.

Curse his love of wearing a ponytail.

He looked up to face Angel, only glancing at his companions, he held the compact out in his hand, "Take it...". Judas grabbed it and pocketed it, "I'll check to make sure he didn't tamper with it...later, though why he went through the trouble to steal it only to give it right back is...questionable..". Angel, lucky for Judas, was a terrible liar. "Well, i don't have a compact of my own and i just wanted to y'know...see what it was like to have one...father won't get me one y'know..".

"Because we can't yet afford so, not to mention how irresponsible you are! Are you a prince or not?", angel grumbled but before anymore could happen another servant ran in. She looked frantic, "Sir, i'm sorry to interrupt, but your wife collapsed again..". His previously stern demeanor suddenly left, leaving a frantic one in it's place, "I'm deeply sorry prince lucitor and companions, me and Angelus have to leave. It was wonderful to see you and i hope our next meeting is under better circumstances..".

He started walking away, "Come Angel, I want you in my sight...".

"Wait!", The king turned around as the demon girl spoke, "Is the queen ok? Maybe we all can go visit her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind some company...". Luna grabbed her shoulder, "But Sunny, we er...don't we have other things to do when we get back, people _**waiting**_ for us?"

Sunny shook her off though, whispering to her companions, "C'mon, we can spare some time! Sky's gonna be busy for awhile, and i'm sure landon and the others will be fine awhile longer. Besides...it would give you time to question angel on why he took your compact for real.."

Judas actually seemed to reconsider it judging by his facial expression and he answered before Luna could protest any further, "You know, sure, why not i suppose. i guess we can spare a little bit of time if she'll have us...we...don't have anything to rush back for...". The king looked surprised, but then his lips turned to a smile, "Well, then that's wonderful! I'm sure Arana would love to see some friendly faces, come...we need to go see her quickly...".

Angel was pushed to the front, his father behind him, most likely to make sure he didn't do anything to the group behind him who were following them around the small castle. It didn't take long at all to find the royal bedroom and the Queen being helped back into bed, and the king took his son's hand to drag him over to see her.

"Arana? Darling are you ok?", Looking her over it was clear where angel got some of his features, her own white-pink hair was the biggest, but she had a lovely fair pink skintone and a marking between her upper eyes, her nose was too small to be angel's though, and her eyes were white and not red, but the resemblance was there. She wore a red gown with little web patterns all around and some slippers to match on her normal feet, she look groggy and perhaps too tired to move to speak.

Judas glanced over to angel, who was forced to kneel by his mother's bedside, the boy was trying his hardest to avoid her gaze.

The woman didn't speak, thought if it was because she was sick or because she simply didn't want to was hard to tell. However her husband looked over to the three teens at the doorway and ushered them forwards, "Arana, we have guests, they wanted to see you...you remember prince Judas of the lucitor kingdom of course, and these are his...friends..".

They group got on the other side of the large wooden, web infested bed, upon closer inspection her spiderish legs looked weak. She moved only inch by inch, it was no surprise she fell down considering her current fragile state. There was food by her beside, all in little bites so she'd have an easier time eating, along with some water in a paper cup.

She slightly glanced over at the trio, but seemed to have little to nothing to say. The king sighed, "Don't be surprised if she doesn't speak, she's been doing less and less of that lately...it's nothing against you, it's...it's just something we're dealing with now...".

This was hard to watch, for Sunny the most, as she probably didn't know exactly how sick the queen might have been. But she still attempted to smile, "Hello Arana! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Sunny, I'm one of Judas's friends!". She didn't answer back, as expected, but that didn't seem to stop the demon girl, "I'm sorry you're not feeling well, but your family is here for you...and...i wanted to see you too...it's a lot nicer to have company when you don't feel so well...".

"Stop...".

Everyone turned to angel, whose arms were crossed, "D-don't...don't try to make it seem like everything is going to be fine ok?". It was hard to tell, but judas thought he saw tears leaking out of the prince's eyes, just a little bit.

"Angel...".

"Father, can i be excused? I have...lessons to take care of after all...".

"Angel, your mother-"

"She has _**them**_...besides, i have more to take care of then them..."

The king sighed, nodding to a servant, "Go with him, make sure he stays with his tutor...we'll be fine...". Angel was escorted out of the room without so much as a glance back, leaving behind his parents and the group of three. "Forgive my son, it's...", but he didn't finish what he was about to say.

Sunny glanced over to the feeble woman, before glanced to the king, "Hey? Sir? Do you have any paper and coloring tools around here?".

"So you spend all your time in your bedroom huh?"

Landon shot the brunette a look as he put his earbuds back in to listen to his music, he probably should've stuck to the private dining room for his family, but the castle dining hall at least allowed him to drown out the girl's voices from mocking him. No demons paid them any mind, though landon couldn't help but feel as if he was getting some looks simply because no one had ever seen him actually hang out with people other then his brothers before.

He closed all three of his eyes, feet perched on the table as he leaned back on his chair, Judas was taking an awfully long time on his mission, but then again since when was his brother not off on some kooky adventure at this point. He'd call him when he was getting home anyway, and at least this kept him from chewing him out for not waiting for him in his bedroom.

Celeste, annoyed at being ignored, poked him with her fork. "Hey, dude...c'mon now, rude to ignore a lady when she's asking you a question...", Landon pushed the fork away and she took another bite of the strange meat on her plate, she could only assume it was probably Gryffin meat, but the underworld was full of nothing but monster food for the most part.

"Just finish up eating...", he opened up one of his eyes to observe galexia, who was balancing a spoon on her nose. He was looking forward to dropping them back on his brother after this frankly, he was accustomed to being alone and stuff like this reminded him why.

He just wanted to sit here and listen to his tunes, but that was especially going to be a lot harder when Celeste pulled them out of his rounded ears. "Hey! What was _**that**_ for?!", She gave him a look, "I asked you a question, and you're ignoring it...".

"I don't have to answer to _**you**_ , just go back to eating, what? You suddenly care about me being here and talking to you?", She grumbled, "No, i _**don't**_ , I wanted to know because frankly, you don't look like you get out much...i'm curious as to why". He grumbled, putting his buds back in his ears, "Just eat...". She went back to do so, occasionally staring at the red hoodie landon was wearing, she probably had something to say but instead she decided to keep her mouth shut, finishing her meal.

Landon was finally met with a silent break to his music, until he felt another poke on his shoulder.

"Ugh just STOP!", he pushed back the force angrily.

Only to find out the other force wasn't a fork.

It was his parents.

King Thomas and Queen Marco at first looked rather bothered at being brushed off, but then smiled at their son's clearly embarrassed face and he immediately took his feet off the table before they lectured him. Tom reached out to ruffle the dark reddish pink hair as he pulled out one of the earphones, "C'mon now landon, can't you be excited to see your own parents? Things got so busy today we haven't gotten to see you boys much all day!".

The king's three eyes then wandered to the two girls sitting at the table with landon, one whose hand immediately covered the other's mouth. Well, at least this time Celeste was making more of an effort to not spill their secret out to just anyone.

Though then again, maybe she was just embarrassed of the things Galexia might say in front of them, she only knew her for a day in a half and she knew well enough she was the one to keep the closest eye on. It was still kinda hard to tell whether she still thought she was dreaming, or not.

"Landon...whose your friends?", Marco was the first one to speak out and Landon watched Celeste specifically freeze at the sight of his mother. Landon shrugged, "They're uh...they're some friends of Sky's, so uh...sky got busy so they're hanging out...with me...".

"Oh wonderful! It's nice to see you hanging out with some friends your age...", Marco wrapped their arm around Tom, "We're landon's parents, it's a pleasure to meet you...er..?". Celeste's eyes moved away, "Celeste...and this is...Galexia...don't mind her, she talks too much...".

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you...", Tom then proceeded to talk to landon, "Hey, you haven't seen Judas in awhile have you? We tried texting him but he hasn't said anything. He's clearly trailed off his usual schedule and that means his chores have kinda gone undone...". Landon mumbled, "Well, yeah i saw him earlier, dude lost his compact, he's getting it...or finding it". Marco sighed in relief, "Good good, at least he didn't end up in some trouble again...".

Celeste eyed Landon, as if to wonder how often exactly his brother got into these kinda situations.

"Untill he gets back, do you think you mind feeding Lucy? It was his turn today but he's not here and she's getting antsy...", Landon groaned as his mother placed a kiss on his cheek, "thanks sweetie...hey, maybe your new friends can help too, lucy likes company!".

"So...", Celeste glanced at them, "You two are the king and queen of the underworld?"" The tone of her voice was off, her grumpy voice was clearly there but at the same time she also looked a little bit uncomfortable, her voice even was a little softer then it usually was.

"Yep, don't worry about it, trust us...we're way more awkward in person then you might think...", Marco ran some fingers through their hair, "Last night was a bit...crazy, but now we're getting back on track to our normal schedule as long as nothing else goes nuts...".

Tom's eyes lightened up, "Oh, that reminds me, after you feed lucy, can you meet us in the gardens? Your brother's plants are starting to get out of hand again, we need to get rid of some of those weeds especially, it'll be easier with all of us on staff...".

Marco put their hands together, the crescent marks on their cheeks lighting up for a second.

"Then we can all meet up again for dinner tonight, your friends can join us if they want they seem lovely.", Marco didn't quite seem to know what to make of the girls, but their polite demeanor didn't waver, "Make sure and let your brother know, we'll send him a text so hopefully when he finds his compact he'll get it ...but just in case..tell him.". Marco's arm grabbed onto Tom's , "Been a busy day, hopefully after today's over we can get at least a little more of a break...".

Tom's hand reached over to rub his son's shoulder, "We'll see you soon ok ? Don't wanna impede on your little "get together", I've sure we've embarrassed you enough...see you soon ok?". Landon's face was slightly redder then usual as his parents winked to him and moved on to probably get a snack after...whatever they got into today. Most likely they just did paper work and meetings, but there were plenty of times they did end up on more dangerous encounters.

Celeste slowly removed her hand from the brunette's mouth, watching the adults leave before quietly going back to eat.

Galexia set her head on her hands, watching them go off, "They make a cute couple...is miss jackie anywhere around here too?". Landon just gave her a look, "Er, you mean head knight of the butterfly kingdom jackie? Uh...what?". Galexia blinked at him, and he crossed his arms, "Just finish your food, apparently i have chores now...", he plugged his earphone back in, "Guess you have to help me too...since you need me to get around...".

"Did you just force me into doing your chores?", Celeste looked tempted to almost take her fork and stab him with it but he only smiled, "Hey, feeding lucy ain't so bad, she's a good dog, the plants on the other hand ...wait...where did you put your wands anyway?".

Celeste raised up her arm, a bracelet Landon hand't taken much notice of till now was attached, a pink band with the face of her wand was attached. "I'm not leaving this thing out of my sight, even if i have to pretend it's not there till i get out of this stupid mess...". She helped raise Galexia's to reveal a purse on her arm, "She didn't seem to know how to do it herself so i had to fix it for her...". Her tone seemed a little more down then usual as her eyes shifted back to almost look at the royal couple talking excitably as they grabbed some cereal .

"Well, chores are still better then sitting in my room, right?", he smirked as she gave him a dirty look, "Hey relax, you'll be fine, i mean...probably...lucy is pretty tame, i'm never sure with mason's plants though, mom and dad never want him to have anything dangerous in there but half that stuff i swear might be poisoness...Though granted, it's probably my fault considering how many rare seeds I give him to keep him from spilling secrets and stuff...". Celeste finished stuffing her face and stood up, "Fine, let's go...i'd rather get out of here anyway, it's...people are staring...".

She grabbed the other girl's arm and nodded to landon, "Take us to your dog or whatever...".

He shrugged and got up, following them out.

But not before glancing back at his parents, biting his lips as he glanced at the grumpy girl motioning for him to catch up.

He was still missing something here, wasn't he?

Sky took a bite out her burrito, eyes darting away from her mother who sat across from her, "As soon as you finish up we'll head right back for lessons, mark my words...but honestly i think i needed a lunch break too! Been a hard day, but we found a nice new chandelier to replace the old one, so that's good at least...". Sky's face cringed, immediately thinking of something to change the subject, anything. "So...angel? right?", Her mother blinked, then she stopped smiling, "Oh, yeah Judas took him to see me...but i don't feel like talking about that..."

The woman took another bite of her burrito, "He talks about things he can't ever fully understand, time travel? Messing with the fabric of time and the universe? See this is why I can't talk to him, he has no idea what he's talking about!". Sky's brows furrowed, "And why i'm better handling him...right?". Star blinked before shaking her head, "What? No...I've told you sky, it's practice for when you become queen, handling threats, and dealing with other royals.".

"Right...that's what it is...", She needed to tone down her attitude before she got herself in trouble, she took a breath and went back to eating. This wasn't the time to get on her mom's case about Angel, there was other things going on now. Though what she was talking about couldn't help but spark her interest a little bit, dropping her frustrations, she thought...maybe she could get something out of this? She tapped her fingers on the table and looked up to her mother, "Well mom, how does...angel..think he could do something like that exactly? I mean, how could **_anyone_** do something like that?".

The queen bit her lip, "Well time travel is father time's deal, they'd have to get their hands on his wheelie thing and go in time with it...but...as far as the universe thing goes? I actually don't know...i mean, sometimes the universe can collapse if you don't do the thing you need to do but...i'm not an expert, but don't worry about it. Only Omnitraxius can mess with that junk, and there's no way Angel's going near him..". She almost pulled on her hair, "I swear with that boy, first it was stupid stuff like me re-writing history, then it was wanting my mom on trial even though the biggest queen to hurt his people was solaria, now it's this? Ughhh, i wish i could do more here but his parents need to control their son more...".

Her blue eyes examined their surroundings till she spotted something that clearly got her interest, her hand immediately waved to the person of interest and sky immediately recognized the dark curly hair and light streak within. Now that she thought about it, yeah, Melanie was out of school now, and by the looks of it, she came with a friend judging by the boy who had been speaking to her. Star called out Melanie's name and she bolted, dragging the strange boy with her.

"SKY! MRS QUEEN LADY!", her first instinct was to wrap her arms around sky and hug her, and that's exactly what she did, bringing a small smile to the girl's face. Smiling honestly felt good after all the problems that happened today, Star seemed to love Melanie, which probably came from the fact she was as bubbly and eccentric as Star as at that age. Mel hugged her friend, practically squeezing the life out of her before hugging her mother.

Then, before Sky could even ask, Mel pushed her new friend forward who only just waved awkwardly.

"SKY! This is bernie! He's new! He sat with me at lunch a few days ago and now we're buds!", The boy adjusted his vest and turtleneck sweater, "It's actually Bernard, sorry, i'm still kinda new...your friend's just kinda showing me around...". Sky's face shifted and she smiled, "Bernard? Wait, the Bernard living across from the Diazes Bernard?". He raised an eyebrow, "Uh...yes? Wait, do you know them?". The princess smirked, "I know them, but i know you because i know their grandsons personally, you talked to landon?".

His face shifted into a smile, "You mean the moody kid with the red hoodie, little horns, three eyes, and pink skin? Yeah i remember him, The Diazes were really eager for me to meet their grandkids, but he's the one who seemed to have the most interest in talking to me. How is he? ".

Sky was only so tempted to tell him about Landon's small obsession with the boy, but perhaps spilling that info about the kid who was also keeping a big secret for her now was a terrible idea. She instead just smirked, "He's alright, i'll let him know i saw you, maybe we can all hang out sometime together? He'd like that...".

"Yeah, that'd be cool...", Sky looked him over with interest, the boy was perhaps a little strange looking to say the least, but sky could get why Landon found him cool. He had piercings on his lips, tongue, and ears, his eyes looked more silver then anything else, and his hair was half black, and half brown, though which one was his normal hair color sky couldn't tell. His skin was fairly darker then sky's or her mom's, and his voice sounded rather friendly and smooth.

"What'cha doing at the mall anyway!?", the dark skinned girl asked excitably, "You should've called ahead of time, we could totally hang out and talk about...stuff...". She gave her friend a wink, and Sky turned to her mother who didn't seem to catch the girl's suspicious not-very-subtle behavior. Instead she smiled and put an arm around her daughter, "Teaching lessons, we're having her practice magic properly! Right now we're having a small break, wanna join?"

"Oh no no no, my mom's making dinner tonight and she'd be all like-", The girl scrunched up her face and made a mocking voice, " _Melaine, how dare you spoil your dinner tonight! I spent a long time today making it and you're not even going to touch it!?_ ". She laughed at herself before tugging the boy next to her, "Besides, my mom also wanted to meet bernie, she's so excited i have an actual friend AT SCHOOL! Buuuutttt, we can at least watch the rest of your lesson!"

"That sounds delightful, right sky? It'll be less scary with your friends there!", The girl clutched onto her wand, "Well I-I uh...". It might not be the best idea to have melaine around her mother considering how hard it can be for her to not talk about exciting things such as participating in an important mission, but at the same time, it gave Sky a chance to talk to her and gain some additional help.

"Uh...sure, why not? I guess when we're done eating you can join us...", the girl let out a squeak and Bernard seemed mutually to accept whatever the girl just dragged him into.

Sky could feel her compact buzzing inside her pocket, pulling it out, she saw Judas's texts.

 _Judas: At arachford kingdom, angel stole compact, suggest keeping an eye on him from now on.  
_  
She quickly slipped it back into her pocket before rejoining the conversation.

Judas sat quietly in the corner as the small princess started drawing little pictures with the queen, trying to make her smile. It seemed to work, and by that they meant she moved more then usual, eyes actually watching the girl draw small puppies or flowers for her.

Judas could only assume that where she came from, she was used to cheering sick people up.

Luna on the other hand, looked eager to leave. Maybe it was her uninterest in the gross food, perhaps she was eager to go back and get back to work on figuring this mess out, or maybe the place just in general gave her the creeps. But it was clear by her movements she was waiting for the cue to start going home.

She played with her ring, something judas hand't noticed till now looked an awful lot like her wand. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen their wands after they transported, looking to Sunny, he spotted a necklace around her neck he knew he'd never seen before now.

He must;ve been too distracted before to notice them.

How clever.

"I'm eager to leave too y'know...", He checked his phone again, looking over his parents' texts, "My parents are asking for me, i texted them i'm fine and ok, but i'm busy...and while that's true, i'm not exactly busy with what i should...as per usual...".

"You're going to be king next year?", the girl asked, not even looking up from her ring playing.

"Yes...", He said softy, "How'd you know...?".

"Because i'm going to be queen soon, back home of course...I know one when i see one...", She twirled the ring around her fingers, "You become concerned with balancing your life, you become the most familiar with your surroundings, you learn to become a leader...you're preparing to become king...".

"I-I uh..."

"Ok, fine, you just look too old to not be king soon, though you do remind me of what a future leader looks like...", He watched the demon girl by the bed hand the queen a drawing of a kitten and smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment.". His three eyes watched her play with her wand ring, "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this mess...well...all of it...today's been...insane so far...one problem after another...".

"Back home i'm not used to being under so much conflict at one...", She mumbled, "Looks as if i can't say the same for you...based on your friend...". He sighed, "Sky's my friend, and i'm always gonna try my best to be here for her...whether to cheer her up...or help her out. Been doing that most of my life...".

"Been involved in stuff like this?"

"Been involved with potentially worse, Sky got me into a few schemes...been in situations where i had to lie, or almost got killed, not fond of it. Never quite been involved with people from alternate realities however, this...this is new...and I don't think any of us know how to go about it...", He folded his hands together, "Everything is going by so fast today, that we can't even process what's happening, it's one problem after another...".

He eyed her, "But if there's anything I know from being forced to fight gangs, explore caverns, and steal from people we REALLY should've stayed away from...is if we put our heads together, we'll figure out something.", He smiled softly, "Right now, i just wanna enjoy the silence a bit...I think i needed a rest...".

Luna crossed her arms, head turned away, "I can't rest as easily...so many things went wrong, everything is wrong, it's...I want to get back and start as soon as i get back but...truth is...I don't even know where to start when i get there...". The two looked at each other as she continued, "How do you solve a problem when your reality isn't the one you know?".

"I wish I had the answer...", the demon took another glance over to sunny, "She's a pretty wise kid for her age...at that age i was still having nightmares... and hiding in my folk's arms because I just didn't want to be alone...". Luna nodded, "Yeah, I guess so...", she didn't sound so sure but he placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure something out ok? It's...it's fine to not be ok...I-I can't imagine how you guys are feeling right now...".

There was silence for a moment before the blonde spoke again, "Judas?".

"Hmm?"

"I just want to make it through tonight first...like she said...at least if i can make it through one day, i can make it through the next, and the next. I'm angry, i'm upset, i'm...confused, and worried about...all of this, but...I-I..I have to remain cool...now's not the time to panic. I'm best when I focus on something and tonight...I just want to focus on making it through tonight...", She took a deep breath as the ring slipped back on her finger, "I have to remain strong..."

This seemed to calm her down and for what felt like the first time today, she smiled, "I'm going to be queen and this is _**not**_ going to be the thing that stops me...".

The demon whispered to her, watching the king as he spoke, "Not to interrupt, but...if you want a lead, we need to figure out what angel's up to. Why he needed my compact, what else he's been up to by skipping classes. He may not be as powerful or as devious as the high commission is, but his current interest in time travel and dimensions...at a time like this...it's suspicious...".

She whispered back, "He might've snuck out this time, but when we get back we can take a good look at that compact. If he needed a compact, he must've needed it to contact someone, we'll have to track any new messages and calls...I mean...unless he has other reasons for your stuff...you don't keep anything cryptic in there...right?."

"Nothing that'd be any use to him...I can promise you that, unless he has creepy plans to download picks i took, cause without a compact knowing phone numbers isn't much use..", the girl's face was stern, but she seemed more clear of the mind, as if being a strategist and this kinda planning were something comforting to her.

Something familiar to latch on to, something that made sense.

Just like what she needed.

Then a laugh rang out through the room, and the two almost jumped as they looked towards the spider queen who had a smile parted on her face, a laugh escaping her lips. Sunny was giggling with her, she succeeded in cheering her up. Judas was about to ask her what she did to make her laugh when Sunny seemed to read her mind and showed him a picture she drew of what appeared to be...

"Is that... angel?"

Sunny nodded, proudly.

The image showed the spider prince making a silly face and the queen took it carefully from the girl's hands, she looked over it with her four eyes and spoke in a weaker voice then one might expect, "My little angel...he used to make faces like that for me a long time ago, where is he darling?".

The king was wiping tears from his face as her took her hand, "Angel left awhile ago to work...on his studies, i'll get him after they're done ok?". Arana smiled, and she even seemed to be crying a little, "Darling, I-I still feel...". She didn't finish what she had to say but it was fine, he knew enough, "Arana, it's going to be ok, we're here for you...these kids came to see you...". She smiled, "I like this one...she reminds me of how he was when he was little...".

She nodded to Sunny, who beamed, not even minding the fact earlier the woman hadn't seemed to notice her at all.

Arana's face seemed to have a little more life in it, though it didn't last much longer as her smile vanished a little later and she nodded off to sleep. Her husband sighed, "Well, it might not have lasted long, but it was so nice to see her smile for a bit...".

"Will she be ok?", Luna asked, making their heads turn to her as she'd been the most quiet upon entering their room. King Archford frowned, "I-I don't know...we...we hope so...", he tightly squeezed her hand before turning to the kids. "You three should return, i'm sure your folks are getting worried and I don't want to keep you, especially you prince lucitor...".

Judas gave a polite bow, "It was a welcome visit, sorry it was under...well...not the best of terms again...". Sunny got up and off the bed to get behind judas, and luna did the same, the prince smiled down at the woman, "If there's anything my family can do, well the underworld is always there...".

The king nodded, "I know...and thank you...".

Judas took his companions hands, and they burst off back home.

Sky wasn't sure if she was more nervous or less nervous with people watching her on the stands, but she was leaning to the former as Melanie cheered like the world's craziest fangirl, Bernard watching next to her and clapping politely. There were strewn narwhals everywhere, which might make it sound as though Sky had performed the spell successfully, but upon looking at the narwhals it was clear they looked less then...normal. Sky felt her mother's eyes watching her, as if deciding if it were sky or the wand.

She went for it again, this time with a little more success then before, the narwhal's horn stuck to the wall on the other side. But she could still feel her mother's eyes on her, suspicious. Sky gulped, but her mother smiled as she showed her a new spell to learn, jellybean hallucination mist.

An hour passed, And Sky desperately wanted the lesson to end.

Not just because she was eager to get home, not just because her spellcasting was embarrassing to have an audience for, but because she didn't enjoy her mom's eyes on her like this, it made her feel worse.

"One more spell, and we outta head home...", Her mother excitably pressed her hands together, "I was thinking we try...". Sky gulped, what? Warnicorn Stamped? The All-Seeing Eye Spell? Spider With A Top Hat Blast?."- CLOUDY!", Sky almost sighed in relief. But star wasn't done, "But not just ANY cloudy, YOUR OWN CLOUDY!".

"Wait You want me to summon a cloud? my own cloud?", she was relieved of course, just more surprised her mom somewhat downgraded her last spell for today and added a spin on it.

"Yep! I figure we should do something more fun for our last spell for today! You can summon your own cloudy right? You've seen me do it enough for my own, and you've summoned my cloudy before, but i think it's time for an upgrade!.", Sky could hear Mel cheering for her in the back, and she felt herself start to sweat before remembering the comforting words judas told her last night during the ball.

It was just a simple summon after all? No pressure, she just needed to do her own spin on it.

She's summoned cloudy herself plenty of times before in the past, it was nothing to scoff over.

She just...had to change it up a little.

She closed her eyes as she waved her wand and only opened them after hearing a brief poof.

"YOU DID IT!".

Opening one at a time, Sky saw her very own floating purple cloud out in front of her, with small bat wings and everything, and she felt herself start to smile. "That was awesome!", Her mother's arms wrapped around her, "See? I think this is actually starting to make a bit of a difference! We'll figure this out yet!".

Then another pair of hands wrapped around Them, Melanie laughing excitably. "THAT WAS SO COOL!", she felt her face turn bright red, "Y-yeah...that was kinda cool...". Maybe the place kinda stunk, or maybe having an audience wasn't fun, but maybe there was some hope if she kept this up.

Though as she looked at her wand, maybe not.

"So uh...does this mean we get to go home?", it was probably too soon to ask but Sky kinda felt she had to. Cool spell or not, she'd been gone awhile, it was starting to get late and she needed to meet up with the group again, the sooner she got back they better.

"Of cou-"

"QUEEN STAR!",the angry voice almost made Bernard fall from his seat as everyone turned around and jumped when a bright portal opened up, a woman with long red hair and white skin entering from it. She looked furious, and Star's face turned from one of excitement to one of concern in an instant.

"Heckapoo? What is-"

"WE NEED TO TALK, NOW!".


	7. Chores, Compacts, and Corn

Sky pressed her ear to the dojo door, trying to listen into the conversation, which was a little hard with Melanie trying to listen in too. Not that she minded, she was pretty nosy in wanting to know everything anyway, but she kept moving around, trying to find the perfect spot for her ear.

To be fair, Sky could pretty much guess why Hekapoo was here, the archives were gonna be discovered eventually, not like there was much she could do about it. Especially when you draw the entire universe to it by setting off traps, Sky was probably only surprised it took this long for them to show up at all.

Their voices were muffled, but when they yelled it was easier to make out their words, and boy was Hekapooo _**pissed**_.

Well, normally she was pissed almost every time Sky saw her, but that was usually cause whenever she did see her, her mom and her would argue. No doubt still not on the best of terms from times in the past and the Eclipsa trial. Honestly the commission was probably better off sending Rhombulus for this stuff, but then again he might've forgotten why he was here or spilled some secrets if he did show up.

Though he did yell louder then hekapoo.

"I can barely hear them..."

Sky Shhed her, listening closely, she heard only little bits and pieces, but she had what she could assume to be enough.

" THE ARCHIVES-...COMPLETE WRECK..."

"WELL-...LOOK-...THE WAND IS FINE!"

Sky grumbled, this was so annoying, if only she knew a spell for this...

"Mel, you got your phone?"

The girl's eyes shifted, "Er...yes?."

Sky sighed, "What's the catch?".

"My phone might be...dead?"

"MEL!"

"Aw c'mon sky you know how much i love mobile games...it's s addictingggg..."

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she grumbled to see Bernard handing her his phone, "Honestly it's probably bad for me to be helping you spy on a private conversation, but after witnessing magic, and a crazy weird demon lady exciting a fiery portal, sounds like this might be worth hearing about... tie something around it and slip it under the door after you hit record...". Before Sky could even begin to respond Melaine had already untied her whole shoelace, tieing it tightly around the phone, hitting the record and slipping it under the door to catch anything going on in the room.

"Thanks bernie!", He sighed, "Well, your phone went dead and there's no way her strange communication device is fitting under there..."

Sky stopped pressing her ear against the door, rubbing her wand with her cheek, "Um...thanks dude...?". He shrugged, "It's not a big deal, a friend of mel's is a friend of mine...as long as i get that phone back after you finish listening to everything...that's probably gonna take a lot of space on it...".

Sky stood up, watching mel clutch the other end of the shoelace to stand next to him, she pulled out her compact for new updates on her friends. She eyed the boy, "You know, you're taking the whole "Magic" thing a little too well...for mel i get it, you look..."

"Unfazed? Sorry, you missed my initial reaction the day the Diaz's grandkids came over and a blast of fire like a volcano brought about a demonic carriage with a bunch of half-demons inside, at this point I have no reason to be surprised...", She pointed at him, her voice becoming more awkward, "Oh...right...that...".

"I assume you come from somewhere similar? Though i will say you look nothing like a demon..."

"No, my kind, we live above that world...long story...we'll have to tell you some time when i'm not cut for time myself", he smiled before pulling out a small bit of rope from his pocket, and proceeded to tie it and tie it until he made a curious knot and placed it in her hands, "There, when you see that knot, you'll remember to explain to me...well, you'll remember me at least...". She awkwardly pocketed the trinket, "Um...thanks...", he didn't see to be bothered by her tone though, maybe he was used to that kind of reaction?

"I'm sure you're curious why i'm helping you spy?", Bernard crossed his arms, watching melaine as sky glanced to him. "Yeah, i think that's worth asking...you some sort of trickster?", he smiled, "Oh, i'm no trickster, never been much for pranks or messing with anyone...". He closed his eyes, smile remaining, "I'm mostly helping because whatever was going on back there...sounded like you should know about it. Parents shouldn't be keeping secrets like that personally...".

"You're helping because of that?"

"Ok, _**technically**_ i may be helping because melaine would be upset otherwise if i did nothing, but to be fair, since you're a princess..right? Kinda seems unfair she'd kick you out of something should concern you too...", he wasn't wrong, sky shrugged, "It's something I'm used to, it's not fair, but it's what you get when you're the most incompetent princess ever..".

Suddenly Mel pulled the phone out and scrambled to get away from the door before it burst open, Star angrily stomping out first, Hekapoo afterwards, "WE NEED TO CONSIDER IT AS AN OPTION! STAR!". The queen turned around, furious, her face reddened, "NO WE DON'T! NOW LEAVE!".

The woman sighed, "Fine, we'll see what the rest of the commission and the other kingdoms have to say then!". Star grumbled at her, "FINE!", the other woman left quickly and Star turned to her daughter, "Sky, let's go home, it's getting late, we have dinner to get to, you're friends have things to do...let's go...". She reached out for her arm but Sky pulled away, she couldn't leave now, the recording! "Wait mom, let me just...say goodbye to my friends real quick...ok?", Star palmed her face, clearly still pent up about whatever she'd been arguing about.

"Sure...sure...go ahead...just...sorry...", She sat down on the ground, the redness fading and her voice growing more soft as Sky pulled the humans aside. Whatever she'd be yelling about, it must have made her furious. But Sky'd have to figure out later as she talked to the humans,"Ok, we can't listen right now with my mom there so here's this. bernard, send mel the recording, she can report back to me what it said, we good?".

"Spying on the business of people I don't know, meeting literal demons and queens, watching people conjure clouds from nowhere, I've only lived in echo creek for a little bit and it's already more interesting then back home.", Sky snickered, before holding out her compact to show him something, "Here, that's Landon's compact number, i dunno if it works with your phones but it's worth a shot...". He looked her over, suspicious of her actions, but his smile returned as fast as it went, "You know something...don't you?".

"Just write down the number, you and landon wanna clearly hang out again, and i'm giving you an offer, take it...consider it my sorta "thanks".

Sky probably should know better to get this new kid involved in any of this, but at the same time something about him felt trustworthy, it was odd. Then again anyone who was crazy enough to be friends with melaine was probably worth trusting to begin with.

The boy scribbled it on the back of his hand as Sky pulled from them, turning to her mom, "Ok...let's go...". Then melaine wrapped her arms around sky, hugging her, "Call me soon ok! I wanna know how the thing is going...". The princess sighed, turning around to give her a proper hug, "I'll make sure to tell you everything we learned when I can ok? In the meantime keep theorizing alright?". The human smiled, "Well I have been considering the idea of you from an alternate universe showing up here to-".

Sky hugged her to lightly hit her, "Ok mel, I'll see you soon...".

Star grabbed her daughter's arm and sky waved back at the human as she was dragged through a portal.

* * *

The sound of almost ear killing barking could be heard echoing through the dark corridors as Landon took his company down to Lucy's den. She was allowed to walk around the underworld when she felt like it but her size meant to always keep an eyes on where she was at all times.

Lucky for him, she was always waiting in her den when it was feeding time.

So i'm assuming based on the fact that your castle was moving earlier cause of her...she's pretty big?", the boy sighed, "Too big to handle honestly, we all wanted a pet but mom is allergic to cats and though my dad has like...ALOT or rabbits, we were kinda hoping for a pet of our own...so i guess dad thought..."HEY! Three boys? Three headed dog!"." He shook his head and though she couldn't see Celeste could tell he was rolling his eyes, "Dad's weird...though honestly Lucy's great...just...she was bigger then we expected. Though she is smaller then our grandmother, so i guess if she gets loose we always know who to call...". The brunette looked around as she descended some stairs behind him, "So...your mom _**likes**_ living down here?".

"Likes it? Yeah kinda, Mom never minded Dad being like, a monster...they sorta got used to it after awhile. Mom even eats the food, though they kinda avoid anything that probably still alive...", He proceeded down the stairs, "What's it to you?". She rolled her eyes, "None of your business, your guests can ask questions y'know...", but he snorted, "Oh really? Then i suppose if you just ask to know all the secrets of the kingdom i'm obliged to tell you or something right miss teardrop?".

"Don't test me...", Landon turned right around at her words.

"This is MY kingdom!".

"Pfft, I thought it was gonna be your brother's kingdom...?"

Landon looked about to strnage her until Galexia suddenly popped between them, "Hey now, no need to get upset. We came to see the puppy right? I wanna see your puppy!". Landon huffed and turned around, "Fine, let's get back to chores before...my parents lecture me...".

He proceeded to give Celeste the cold shoulder as he approached a rather large door, opening it up to reveal a rather large room with a gigantic dog bed in the corner, and quite a few large dog toys spread about, only making the girls wonder where you got something like this on mewni.

Landon put a couple of fingers inside his mouth and let out a whistle, and before his fingers left his mouth the ground started to shake as a large three headed, black dog bounded it's way over. She was wearing a red spiked collar, she had pointed ears and dark spots on some of her eyes. Her middle head having spots on both eyes but the other two only having one, and not on the same eye either. She procedded to give landon a rather large smooch, one of her tongues being about the size of his head.

"She's...smaller then I thought...", the girl with the currently hidden tear cheekmarks remarked, "She's only four times your size...".

"Doesn't make her any less trouble...", landon said, petting one of her heads gently, "Hey girl...sorry judas got all lazy about your food today, but i'm here...". He looked back at the girls, "You aren't allergic to dog hair are you?".

Galexia shook her head, Celeste didn't bother to answer.

"Then go pet her...", Landon headed off to the side near her bowl as Lexi stepped forward and hugged lucy's third head, "She's so cuttteeee!". She patted Lucy's head as Landon tugged on a rope, hard, as a door on the ceilign opened up and a rather large pile of meat feel down into her bowl.

She practically knocked the princess out of the way as she excitably went over for her dinner, all three heads munching happily. Landon brushed his hands together as he walked over to his companions, "Ok, that's done...I guess we can head to the gardens now...".

"That was it?", Celeste's hands fell on her hips, "You dragged us down here for THAT?".

"I thought you didn't want to do my stupid chores?", he shot back as he opened the door to head out. They glared at each other, lucy munching in the background with all of her heads, "I didn't...It just feels...boring...like, you dragged us down here for what now? We didn't even do anything! ". He stepped back into the room, "Boring? Ok, fine...let me "Jazz it up" for you...".. He waved his hands at her as he made his way over to his Cerberus, the dog finished munching down to excitably turn to her demon owner. Tail wagging and eyes glowing in excitement, she looked positively adorable and it was almost hard to believe she caused such a ruckus that morning,

"Lucy, here girl!", She bounded over and the demon waved his hand, making her stop in her tracks and sit down in front of him. "We've trained her to do all kinda of things, even fight just in case of an invasion, not that you care..."..He pointed his fingers as a gun and the three-headed dog immediately fell onto her back, playing dead, as she got up the demon snapped his fingers and a dog treat big enough for the large dog was thrown into one of her mouths.

"We keep treats in their own special room otherwise she'd eat them all, but magic makes things better...", Galexia clapped her hands, "Oooo, she's so talented! Can we ride her?". He only shrugged, "Sorta? I mean me and my bros have been on her back but to be honest it's not recommended, you'd probably fly off her...".

"What else does she do exactly?", Celeste looked the dog over, "I'm sure having three brains probably helps store lots of tricks or...whatever dogs think about.". Landon patted one of the heads, feeling her soft fur under his claws, "Just a lot of tricks, but she also eats everything, wrecks the castle sometimes, gives kisses, and plays a lot...". He left a kiss on the pup's head, "She does what you expect a dog to do...though the two extra heads must mean she has a lot of thoughts...".

He glanced to her, "You sound actually interested for once, about something that's not nosy I mean...".

The girl walked over and pushed him aside to look up at the dog, who instantly gave her a long wet slobbery kiss, and considering the size of the tongue, it covered he whole face. Landon snorted and Lexi laughed next to him as the girl cringed, "UGHHHHHHHHHH!".

"She likes you...", he remarked, the girl stormed out, "Ok...let's get back to chores...i'm out of here...". Landon patted his puppy, kissing her head before following her out, "What? Don't like dogs?". The girl yelled behind her, "If she infects me, i'm blaming you..".

"Hey, you wanted to stay and meet her...", He quietly closed the door behind him to head back up the stairs and lock the door behind them,"And besides, consider it a blessing, a cerberus is kinda hard to befriend usually, they usually get along better with demons then mewmans...".

"Lucky me...", she grumbled.

"So garden time?", Lexi somehow already made it in front of both of them, "I KNOW WHERE THE GARDEN IS!". She was walking up the steps backwards, not missing a single step as she kept going up and up the stairs and landon gaped at her, "Uh...yeah, garden time, but can you let me lead? If you run off and get eaten by one of our plants i'm pretty sure i'll be grounded for life..". He rushed past her, "And...please...don't do...whatever you're doing...ok?".

"Doing what?", She reached the top and turned around, smiling.

Landon decided to drop it, no point in asking any further.

"Look, when we get to the garden, no magic and whatever, just...keep quiet and...", He froze, looking at Celeste with an odd expression, the girl stared at him with a annoyed look, "You mind?". He bit his lip "It's uh...just...your makeup?". Celeste felt her cheeks, the makeup have been licked off my Lucy, no longer hiding her cheeks like it was suppose to, "Oh, well that's _**fantastic**_...". She placed her hands on her marks, covering them with her hands to the best of her ability, "Ugh...y'know what, forget makeup...".

She reached out for her wand when a blast of light entered the room and she was sent back, falling down hard. She sat up, breathing heavily from the shock to see three familiar faces. "There you are...", Judas stomped forward to help the girl up, and she reluctantly took it as she was helped to her feet. Landon scoffed, "Let me guess, something wild and exciting went down?" and his brother rolled his eyes. "No we got my compact back soon enough, though I may have been a little too caught up to text our folks back right away...heh...sorry..".

"Why? You don't look beaten up...?", celeste looked them up and down, "Did you losers get captured or something?". Judas pulled out his compact, "It's dying on power, but i'll take care of that in a sec, anyways no we didn't get captured...we...might have stayed for a bit because Sunny wanted to...". He pocketed the compact, "Thanks for feeding lucy, wait...y-you did feed her right?", he gave his brother a look and Landon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah yeah, we fed her, what happened to being the responsible one jude?".

"You know as well as I there are so many thoughts going through my mind...it can be too much, but don't worry, i told mom and dad i'm fine...hopefully everything should be...in order...", He was still in a bit of a huff, and he perhaps had a bit of a headache if him rubbing his head was anything to go by. "You weren't in your room, so i could only assume you were around here to feed lucy...", he took a looked around them to make sure no one was listening in, "Mom and dad...and...no one knows right?".

"Yeah, my mouth is sealed...you owe me a pretty good bow for this one...", He nodded towards galexia, "That one...that one's a wierd one...". Galexia waved, "Did you have fun?!", and the small demon spoke up before the older kids could.

"Yeah, it WAS fun, i got to eat bugsss and their queen is so PRETTY! I even got to color!", that last part seemed to make galexia happier, "Color?! Awesome we should color together!". They exchanged laughs and luna ignored them to focus on the fact two royal blue teardrops were fully present on Celeste's face.

"No one saw those right?"

"No, their stupid dog licked me and...ugh...you couldn't have given us something more moisture proof?", she looked down at her slightly wet clothes, "I smell like dog and rotten meat...". Luna came forward to pull out the make-up, "Hey, i pulled this from ...Sky's room, get angry at her she didn't have better stuff then this...". She had met so many strange people today she could hardly tell who was who for the most part, remembering these names were gonna probably take awhile.

She helped put it back on, "In the meantime...avoid getting wet, if someone saw them, well we'd be in a tight spot...especially since you're so reluctant to wipe memories...". Her brown eyes dimmed, "You treat mind erasing like it's something small thing to do...what if we did it and we erased all of Landon's memories before? How would THAT have made things better?."

"I've had to erase minds before...", Luna sighed, "It's not pretty, believe me...but sometimes it's the best course of action...". She finished putting on the makeup before turning to the tall boy with the purple skin, "Ok, what's our next course of action? We outta charge your compact and go through it to see where Angel tampered with it perhaps...".

"No no no...", Landon interrupted, "Mom and Dad are making us meet them in Mason's gardens to help with the plants and i'm _**not**_ doing it alone, and these two aren't even allowed to use magic! We're getting that done so our parents don't get on both of us today...".

"Well, what about the compac-",Then he felt Luna snatch it from his hands, "How about this, you go help your folks, i'll hide in one of your rooms and charge and check your compact...it's no biggie, i can take care of myself.". The boys exchanged awkward glances and her confident smile fell from her face.

She looked them both over, "You both still aren't sure about trusting me, are you? Can't say I blame you...it's...". Then the compact started to ring and Judas snatched it back to answer it, "It's Sky, I gotta take this...", he walked off to a nearby wall and he felt a little relieved when he heard Sky from the other side considering god knows what Queen Star did for her "Training". She started talking as soon as he placed the phone to his ear and as per usual, she sounded upset.

"JUDAS! THE MALL, SHE TOOK ME TO THE MALL! And MEL was there! And then HEKAPOO SHOWED UP!", The boy had to pull it away from his ear a bit because she was yelling so hard, "S-sky...SKY! Hey, take it easy, what's going on?". She huffed, "I'm home, mom took me to your mom's like...old dojo, and then we got food, and mel and landon's boy toy were there, also he's cute but also a little odd and has no problem getting into trouble, maybe you should be concerned about landon's taste in guys, anyway...hekapoo showed up and she and my mom got into some kind of fight i could barely hear...but we got a recording of it i'll get back soon and-".

"Wait? Hekapoo?"

"Yes, HEKAPOO, red-head with horns and who has the weird relationship with your mom hekapoo. She busted in to talk to mom and mom seems pretty angry with her...she was raging at her! Like, what the heck even happened?! Mom wouldn't be so upset with her if she was just talking about the archives right?", Judas eyed his companions before glancing back to his compact.

"Where's the recording?"

"Bernard, like recorded what he could on his phone, but we didn't have time to listen to it, mel is gonna give me the details later...whatever it is, mom's not happy...what happened with angel? What's he up to?", Judas grumbled, "Wish i was any more helpful, i got my compact back but he got out of the room before i could question him, his parents may not be happy with him but they sure would never let me just go into his room and scare him until he says something...and we need a case here before we even try to tell him he's up to anything...".

"How's his parents?", her voice was more soft, and a little concerned.

"Well, his father is alright, as usual, though intimidating...but i think you really want to ask about his mom...we saw her, she's...well she doesn't say much, doesn't talk much, has a hard time eating and...she seems so distant...i guess..." the boy sighed, "But at least Sunny got a laugh from her, made her smile...so I guess that's something...".

"Huh...cool...so what now?".

"Well, me and landon are kinda caught up in something with our folks and we better not get grounded if we're gonna get wrapped up in your newest adventure, so...". He eyed luna, "We still need to see why angel needed my compact, and charge it, so luna...is gonna come to you, with my compact, and you two can look it over together...".

He heard sky groaning from her end.

"Not a fan of her?"

"Not a fan of being treated like i'm extremely stupid...".

"Well she's...not that bad, just work together on this and i'm sure you guys will be fine...", he heard another groan from sky and he sighed, "C'mon...you owe me, remember? Just work on this, you want dirt on angel right? We find out what he did, we might have a culprit...".

"Yeah but, we know he couldn't of destroyed the archives because you were there to see him stuck to the castle gates! Even if he somehow got in there's no way he could've done that much damage and be there at the same time!"., Judas smirked on his end, ears flickering.

"Yeah, but...if he needed my phone to make some kind of call...".

"Then he might have an accomplice...", Sky finished for him, "Ok, fine, i'll make a portal and bring her in...but it's gonna be dinner time soon, don't think we're gonna solve this mystery before the moon gets out.". Judas snorted, "Wow, What gave _**that**_ away? Anyways, i suppose you'll have to take lexi and luna back in while I take in the other two for the night...like it or not...they're safer in a castle then anywhere else...". She huffed, "Yeah, I know...i'll...cover them up better this time...maybe say they're like...in training by me or something?"

"Training for what?"

"Uh...maids?"

"Eh...sure whatever, i'll try to figure something out with my folks over dinner...or maybe during chores... take my phone to my room after you finish with it, and text me what you found, good?". Sky sighed, "Yeah we're good...so where are you?", Judas turned to his group, "that spot right outside lucy's room, the one that leads to her stairs?".

Suddenly a blue portal cut it's way inside the room, the group stepping back to avoid it, "Yep, you got it...see you soon sky, you better bring me back my compact, i'm not losing it twice today...". She snickered on her end as he hung up and placed it into Luna's hand, "You and Sky go through it, bring it back and text me what you find, sky knows my password...don't ask why."

"What about us?", Celeste crossed her arms, "So she gets to leave but we're all stuck doing your chores? What about lexi? If she's staying on mewni why isn't SHE going?". The older teens shot her some dirty looks as judas pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, would you rather sit in a room doing nothing? Or would you rather go into our gardens and deal with our plants? Luna Offered, and I'm going to guess Lexi here wants to see our garden?". Galexia nodded eagerly, and Celeste glanced to landon, who was giving her a challenging look, clearly thinking of earlier on her complaints about going from room to room.

"Look, if you have anything you can use to help them, then fine, go with them, but if you don't...then just stay close to me and our family, and help us deal with our plants. It's dangerous, but it's more exciting then you all being held up in Sky's room for the rest of the night...and you're staying here anyway so...".

"Fine, whatever...", She waved them off and kept her mouth shut as Judas resumed his talk with Luna, shaking his head. "Ok, compact, look for stuff that looks strange, Sky can help, we'll bring galexia to you after chores...see you later...", Luna glanced back at the group as he turned to the portal, taking a deep breath, "Just get through tonight..". She left through the portal and it closed behind her, Judas relaxing before leading what was left of his group down another hall, "C'mon...let's go...".

* * *

Luna found the blunette on her bed, staring at her in uneager anticipation.

"How were the lessons?", Luna started, noting the tension between them.

"I learned stuff, do you got the compact?".

The blonde held it out to her, "Well, judas really wouldn't send me here without it...". She took it from her hands, plugging a charger into it before opening it to type in his password, luna had already taken a seat next to the girl and she noted the typing of letters. "His password is password1?", sky snickered, "He wanted to be clever with his password but he couldn't come up with anything and thought the one would throw people off, pffft, he's kinda a noob...".

"How'd you figure it out?"

"He literally wrote it down and stuck it in his underwear drawer since he does his own laundry, and if you want to know what caused me to end up in his underwear drawer...well that's a story for another day...", She started to swipe the screen, "Ok, last calls is a good place to start...". She started swiped and looked to luna, "Y'know he should've started this already, it doesn't take much effort here...", and the girl shrugged, "I get the feeling your friend didn't want to be on his compact during our visit to the queen out of respect...".

"Yeah, i guess that would kinda be rude..considering the situation...", She kept scrolling, "aha here...ok so that's, well that's me when i called him just now but...ok that's kinda odd...". Luna's eyes dimmed, "Odd? What do you mean...odd?", Sky rolled her eyes and showed the number, "He used Judas's compact to literally order takeout...are you freaking kidding me?". Luna took the compact from her and sure enough, a restaurant was under the number, "Well, what if it's a cover up? C'mon going through the effort of taking a phone for this would be utterly stupid...".

"Like angel's _**that**_ clever, c'mon he doesn't even own his own compact how do you think he's gonna come up with something like that?", The girl crossed her arms, "How _**can**_ i think? I BARELY know him, we've known each other a day, I barely know YOU!". Sky started going through the phone some more, "This can't be it, there's gotta be something else here to this...". She started looking through pictures next, skipping through a bunch of pictures judas took of her, his brothers, his parents, grandparents, even a few lucy ones in there, but nothing yet of any suspicion.

Sky's frustration was apparent on her face and then luna took over, "Let's try a spell...my way...". She pulled her wand out, transforming from a ring to it's normal form and placing the compact on the bed, a blue beam shot out from her wand onto the device and it rose in the air as data was presented before the girl's eyes. Sky failed to try and look unimpressed as the girl 's magic dug deep into the phone to find anything potentially dangerous.

"So, this angel guy...tell me more about him? I'm assuming he's like...your enemy of some kind?", She glanced over to the princess playing with her fingers and heard her groan, "He's just this annoying prince who keeps messing with the kingdom to get my mom to listen to him, look, my family kinda hurt his family alot and he's still just kinda bitter about it...i mean...understandably bitter...but...it's complicated...".. Luna hummed, "So he's almost a bit of a thug kinda?".

"Maybe...". She scratched her cheek with her wand, "He's...not really an evil mastermind...".

"Well, I've dealt with thugs before...frankly...it's a good thing he's only a thug...rather not end up in some alternate reality where mewni is in ruins and in danger of a powerful enemy...", she glared as the phone swiped through more and more data, "Hmm...".

"Hmm?"

"There's...nothing...it's just...that call really just seems to be it...i'm looking at anything that was done within the time span he had it and that's about it...".

Sky stepped forward and snatched the compact, unplugging it, "C'mon, no...that's...". The girl in front of her huffed, "I hate false leads too, but this one looks like it might have honestly just been your prince there doing something...less then scary...".

"But it's like...it's angel!", Sky practically yelled, "I mean, sure yeah he's not that great at anything but taking a phone just for a bite to eat!? He's like...he's still a prince! He went through all that effort of taking his compact just to get food!?". She plugged the compact back in and resisted clawing her face, "WHYYYY, and i thought we might've been getting somewhere with thisss!". She fell on her bed and she felt luna take a seat next to her, "We still have the high commission...and frankly, they're more suspicious then him anyway if what you said holds any truth...".

The girl pulled her face off the bed, "Ugh...wel...Mel needs to contact me first...".

"What?"

"Hekapoo and mom had a fight, we got a recording of it, mel needs to send me the deets..."

Her brows lowered, "When did they have a fight exactly?", Sky gave her a dumb look, "While i was out today, when do you think? I'm gonna assume she and the rest of the commission saw the archives after we set off every stinking alarm we could on the way out...but...for mom to be pissed with her...yeah we need to know what she said...". Luna tapped her finer on her chin, "Well Hekapoo has made your...our...mom mad before, so it's not exactly out of the ordinary for her to behave this way but...how does mom usually act around them here?".

"Doesn't hate them, doesn't like em either, though she hasn't got that angry at the commission while I've been around since the time I lost the wand in the underworld and they considered maybe i shouldn't have it at all...", She tapped her fingers together as luna threw her arms up, "You lost it in the underworld?!" She was met with an awkward laugh, "Same story as the password/underwear drawer story, i'll have to tell it to you sometime, anyway can we get back to the point?"

"Fine fine, how soon are we going to hear that conversation?", Sky could only shrug, "As soon as we can get it i'm afraid...mel has other things to take care of as well, but...if anyone can help us crack the case, SHE can and i know it!". Luna looked doubtful, "She can? Last night she thought I was a shapeshifter! C'mon she can help collect info but her cracking this is probably unlikely...". The princess shrugged, "Well y'know, it might've sounded silly but it was totally possible!".

"Well what do we do now then? If one lead is busted and another in waiting what exactly are we supposed to do until then?!"

Then a strict knocking could be heard on the door, "Skyler darling? Dinner is starting soon, hope you can make it!". Sky froze, luna shutting her mouth right away, she managed to speak up only slightly to get her mom away from the door, "OK I'M COMING!". She heard footsteps leave her door and she turned back to the blonde, hoping her mom didn't hear the girl in her bedroom with her. She gulped, "Ok so...I guess I better head to dinner...then...".

"I'm coming with you...", Luna then said much to Sky's surprise.

"And before you say something, i haven't eaten all day...and I have an idea what we can do...".

"Do...what?".

"Question our mother."

* * *

The underworld wasn't much for plants,, mostly because honestly what could grown in such a hot and barren environment to begin with? Only certain plants ever managed to survive and even the the kingdom wasn't known for it's green thumb to begin with.

Unless you were Mason Lucitor-Diaz, the youngest brother of the ruling family.

Then, you were well known as the demon who held the most elaborate garden in the entire underworld.

It was in a dome of course, a dome that seemed to help with temperature and humidity of the environment, but a dome no less. The Lucitors always had a garden that was useless except for some barely living roses in the past, but now, they had more plants then they could imagine.

And every single one, was raised by Mason.

You had flowers, and vegetables and fruits, but then you had large thrones vines and potentially poisoness plants and plants that ate giant bug meat. There were plants mason of course wasn't supposed to have and would never be approved by his parents, but then again where those were planted weren't to his parent's eyes. His pointed ear twitched as he heard someone enter, turning around from his watering to see his parents walk in, ducking under vines and prepared for anything.

"Mason, hey sweetie...ready for some weeding? Or at least some trimming?", He put down his watering can and flapping his wings over to them before landing softly on the ground. "Awww again? But she was just getting bigger!". They exchanged looks, "Yeah bigger, big enough to start wrapping around the castle mason...we gotta trim her before she causes damage...". The boy sighed as his parents admired the garden around them, their touches delicate and careful.

"I know you're not a fan of it mason, but you knew it was coming...your plants get out of hand sometimes...". The small boy failed to try and ignore them, flapping his wings and obeying, "I know mom... but Ima loves to spread out her vines!, she just wants to stretch!". Tom closely examined a rather lovely rose patch, enjoying their scent, "Well, then perhaps we then find her a new home then, because if she's going to stay in our gardens we can't have he accidentally take down our castle or harm the rest of the garden can we?".

"Move her? Where?"

"You'd know better then us mason, if you really want to do it, we can, but for now we just have to give her her monthly trim ok?"

Mason nodded, understanding, though still saddened. Which lead to his folks wrapping him in a small hug, "Don't worry, tonight we're going to have dinner and maybe play some games together? I know ping pong always cheers you up..". The wings instantly wrapped around his parents, "Can I ref?".

"Yes of course you can ref, but no messing with your older brothers this time, got it?"

The little demon giggled as his parents stopped their group hug, "awwww fine...".

"By the way, We also called your brothers...hopefully they'll be here any-".

The door swung open and the trio watched as landon and judas, plus three extras, entered the room. Judas put his hands out before they could say anything or question the situation, "These are some...friends of sky's, we've been hanging with them all day and they wanted to help. Anyways i got my compact back...sorry for worrying you guys...". His folks quickly pulled him into a hug, hands brushing his hair, "It's perfectly fine, we're happy to see you...and don't worry, we've already met your knew friends...".

As they pulled away from their son, marco eyed Sunny, "Well, except for that one, but it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young demon as yourself...". Sunny smiled happily at marco but her eyes were especially focused on Tom, with his long parted hair, gold cape, and dark outfit lined with blood moons. It must've been surreal to see her father look so different then he probably was back home, not to mention him being married to someone else with other kids.

"Thank you...", Marco smiled and returned back to their task at hand, "The more hands the merrier...alright so you see those red-greenish vines up there?". They pointed above them to some larger then normal sized vines spreading across the dome, "Those vines are getting lose and they need a trim, now lucky for us these vines themselves aren't dangerous, but the plant who owns them never enjoys being trimmed so best to be careful...we'll split into teams and an adult will handle each one to make sure everyone is safe, got it?'.

They all nodded, even Celeste, who still looked less then pleased to be here.

"Ok so Landon, and Celeste was it? Can come with me, Mason and this lovely little lady can work with Tom, and Judas? You and Galexia i believe was her name, can be a team, you two look about the same age anyways.". Judas eyes towards galexia who was in the middle of getting way too familiar with a stink plant, "Oh trust me, that isn't going to matter much...". Marco snorted as tom and them lead their groups off to a different part of the dome to teach them how to handle the plant and Judas pulled galexia away to his spot.

"Alright, the task is simple, he snapped his fingers to hand him and lexi a large pair of shears, "You're not going to be allowed to cut these vines slowly i'm afraid, when we cut them we need to do it as if pulling off a bandage, doing it slowly gives the plant more time to freak which makes it worse for us...". Lexi blinked, "But aren't all the plants in here safe?", he made a face, "Technically yes, they should be, but we mean safe for a demon, we can get out of this stuff in a tangle, but you can't use your wand, hiding your magic during a situation where you need it will...yeah...".

He gave her a comforting look, "It's fine, we've done it many times before, and the plant won't eat us...it more has a tendency to potentially strangle then anything...so just begin chopping at our level till all the vines in this section have been cut, then run with me to the next...got it?"

She nodded, seeming to understand much to the boy's relief, he got his shears ready and open and galexia followed his example, "Ok, wait for my father's signal...because we all have to go at the same time...and you'll know the signal when you see it...". Judas took a deep breath and only minutes later the two could feel something hot and bright behind them, which could only be the signal they were looking for, galexia followed judas's orders and cut through the vines in on sharp cut with him.

She could only assume these shears were enchanted to cut through things in one fell swoop.

Judas pulled on her arm as they ran to the next set of vines, which were moving much more then the last one, meaning the plant they belonged to was more then aware of what just happened. There was no waiting for a signal this time, Judas urged her to cut with them and they did before moving to the next vines, which were starting to retreat and attempted to wrap around the pair before Judas sliced through them. He panted, "Ok, that should be enough on this side...c'mon...we gotta check on everyone else...".

The chopped vines squired on the ground, and in a way it was kinda horrific, but at least they weren't going to get strangled with them like that. Judas carefully pulled her among the jungle of strange plants, careful of what he touched before they came to his father's group. Tom expertly sliced through, and though mason and sunny were equipped with the shears as well, it was clear the king was doing most of the work. Most likely in concern for his protective fatherly instincts.

Then again, he _**did**_ take the two youngest kids with him to begin with.

Mason still looked sad about having to trim his plant but Sunny still was looking at Tom in immense awe. The king panted, "Last...one...", his ears twitched as his oldest son approached with lexi and nodded to him and then his attention drawled to where Marco was. "Ok, we're all safe so far...let's just...go check your mother and-". Then a scream came from the direction of Marco's group and tom's eyes widened as the kids all followed after to him to find Marco jumping and stabbing into a vine that was clutching onto Celeste tightly.

The vine fell quickly and the girl was freed, though both shaken up and scared.

Marco wiped their brow before turning to tom who looked both relieved and still impressed, "You've still got it...". The human smiled, walking over to help celeste up and check for cuts before walking over to their husband and kissing their cheek lovingly. "We've been married how long? You calling me old tom?", Tom wrapped his arms around marco and smooched their spouse right on the lips, much to the disgust of Landon and especially the beaten up brunette who almost got destroyed by a vine.

"Alright...good...good...now we'll just collect the vines we chopped and send them to the kitchens...",The mewmans in the room eyes him oddly and he explained, "Oh, these vines are edible, probably the biggest reason we keep this plant, it provides a good portion of food...maybe we'll have some for dinner tonight...though we'll have to call your parents first...". They unhanded each other and Tom started gathering up the vines surrounding them, "Let's get them in a pile and call for some servants to get them..".

It was much easier with such a large group to help him, but Celeste looked like a wreck, today had been a long day and it was only getting worse for her.

By the time they got everything in order, and the king called for a servant to pick the vines up, marco had already promised the girl to give her a new dress and had asked her a dozen times if she was sure about not needing to go the the medical ward. " _I'm fine_...", she wasn't even looking at marco, and her bitter attitude returned quickly after the queen started worrying over her. Marco was a parent of three, and boy did it show. Celeste swatted Marco away and they prompted maybe it was best they leave the girl alone before turning to their sons. Landon partially wanted to laugh at Celeste, but at the same time kinda felt bad for her considering her situation being topped with all this misery.

"Mom...about her parents uh...Celeste is, well her parents are out on this uh...extended trip, and er...we were wondering if maybe she could uh...stay with us?", the queen's eyes widened, "Stay with us? Doesn't she have another place to star? Certainly her parents didn't leave her behind right?". The Queen then felt someone tap her leg and she turned to find the small demon girl at her feet, "Our families are on vacation together and left us with a sitter, but the sitter got hurt and our parents are somewhere we can't contact them easily, can we stay here till they get home?".

Marco bit their lip, but couldn't deny the little girl's big puppy eyes and patted her head, "Well, we have plenty of rooms, i'm sure we can let you stay for awhile till we get in contact with your folks...". Sunny smiled happily and the rest of the kids looked shocked at how well she pulled that off. The queen tapped Tom ont he shoulders and whispered something into his ear and he smiled at the girls, "Ah guests eh? That sounds lovely! Been awhile since we had dinner guests!".

He gave a toothy grin before looking to his sons, two of which were nervous and one of which looked incredibly confused about what exactly was going on.

"But, since you persumibly invited them to stay, that means you're going to take full responsibility for them? Got it? I don't want to wake up one morning to find out your friends here got kidnapped or pickpocketed me or...who knows what..", Celeste looked slightly insulted at the notion she was a criminal but then again knowing her she'd probably say the same thing. And right now, she'd like nothing more then a room to lock herself inside and a clean dress.

Tom seemed to be reading her mind as he clapped his hands together, "Oh, and we'll make sure your friends here get some nicer clothes! It's the least we could do after the vine situation...". Marco took Tom's arms and they each ruffled their sons' hair before heading out, "Dinner will be soon, help the girls get settled and we'll meet you there!". The coupled proceeded to head out, most likely to get ot of their current more causual wear into something nicer for dinner.

Mason, being the only one left who wasn't in on what was going on, blinked at all the strange girls around his with his soft brown eyes. As if not even believing they were there, then again he wasn't exactly used to his brothers hanging out with so many girls so it probably wasn't a surprise.

Now as long as he didn't jump to conclusions or started looking too far into it, they'd be fine.

"So...who are y-", the boy started to ask right on cue.

Judas clapped his hands together, breaking interrupting his brother before he could question further, "So, rooms!".

Then Celeste spit on the dome's floor, stopping out of the room in a state of anger and frustration. Judas could swear she said something rather appalling on the way out and he put his hand out to try and stop her, "CELESTE!". But it was too late, she was already gone, and judas was about to chase after her when Landon stepped in front of him. "Dude, just...stop, i'll go talk to her...you'll just make things worse...", the older brother crossed his arms, glaring landon down, "Excuse me?".

"When you get involved in stuff like this, either it gets you into a stupid amount of trouble, or your lousy curse donks it up...", Sunny could see Mason visibly flinch at his brothers entering an argument, his soft brown eyes looking at the floor as Judas stomped forward towards his younger brother. "Landon i'm really not interested in dealing with your attitude today, my schedule was thrown away, i had to travel to another kingdom to get my compact back, and i got seriously injured and dealing with your uncaring attitude is not an improvement by comparison...". Landon was silent for a moment before speaking again, "I'm offering to go help and calm her down ok?"

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Landon sighed, eyes shifting, "Look, technically it's my fault she's so angry...so just...let me talk to her instead." Judas's frustrated face moved around, considering it as he looked at his brother, landon wasn't technically good with emotional situations, but then again he's spent more time with her then judas has. The boy gave in, brushing him off, "Fine, go talk to her...just...make sure she doesn't break anything...". Landon started walking backwards and shrugged, "Eh, she can't be more reckless then you..."

Judas grumbled as his brother left after as he turned his gaze over to Mason, who was looking between him, galexia and sunny.

"Ok, So what exactly did i miss this time?"

* * *

Sky went through an annoying amount of effort to pick a dress within her closet for luna to wear, but she supposed it was worth it to make sure luna didn't look like a mess when seeing her parents. She'd look more suspicious that way, not to mention he parents would ask her about why her clothes were such a mess in the first place and sky was lying enough as is.

Eventually he found a fitting blue dress with waves and little fishes that seemed to fit her fine and luna had already found her way to sky's make up and stuff to fix her face and hair. Sky didn't use makeup often so it didn't bother her too much, though she did roll her eyes a few times as luna scoffed at her taste in dark eyeliner and dark nail polish. Luna seemed more used to being well kept then sky was, who rarely made as much of an effort to look like a princess judging by how she got herself ready as if she did it daily. "You know, my mom's not gonna wait forever...", Luna stood up and ignored her comment, "Alright, now this time I'M making the cover story, we're not screwing this up again...".

"Well i may have said to judas you could pose as a maid in training?"

"A what?"

"Errrrr...", Luna crossed her arms before brushing it off, "You know what? Whatever, a maid is better then...whatever cover you had for us before...". Her face then twisted into a thoughtful look, "Actually...being a maid or servant does give me the excuse to listen to gossip and access anywhere...". Sky almost smiled, this was the closest thing to a real compliment Luna had given her since they met. Luna patted her shoulder as she headed for the door, "hmm, decent idea...i'll take it...though...your parents might find it weird i was invited to dinner...".

"Pffft...", Sky make a hand movement and laughed, "I've invited weirder people for dinner, if anything, you're an improvement...". Luna made a mental note to ask her about some of these bizarre "Adventures" as Sky opened the door for her and walked to their dining hall with her. Luna knew the way, making it clear it was still in the same place in her dimension, though that itself made sky wonder if meteora wrecked half the castle like she did there was well, which changed the dining hall's room a bit.

She didn't spend a ton of time thinking about it before, but she was indeed in the presence of someone from an alternate reality. An alternate reality involving her parents, and Judas's parents, and maybe almost everyone else she knew. Did her mom make her do crazy tasks? Did Luna feel pressured too? Did she go to the same balls and events? They weren't important questions for their task but they were in her head nonetheless, and she couldn't help but wonder just _ **how much**_ was different.

Luna caught her staring and she gave her a look before walking a bit more ahead of her, which made sky's thoughts stop, focusing back on their current mission. Luna put her hands behind her back and ushered Sky to go first when they found the door. Sky stretched her arms before pushing the door open to her waiting mothers, already conversing happily with each other as their daughter entered. "SKY! HEY! Alright, now we can get some foooood in here!", Star excitably banged her hands on the table and Sky had to awkwardly raiser her hand to get her attention.

"Uh...moms? Wait I uh...", Star stopped her excitement to question her daughter's odd expression, "Sky? Did something happen?". Sky opened the door behind her, "Well,I might have brought a guest for dinner tonight...if that's ok...". Luna stiffened at the sight of her mother, thoughts running through her head. How different she looked, how surprised she was at the sight of her, how she was holding someone's hand who was not her other mom's.

It was a strange and uncomfortable situation to say the least, utterly surreal.

She'd normally see a scene like this and call it a dream, but this was not a dream, and her biggest concern by far should be for her mother to not be suspicious of her presence. Star blinked at the strange girl, but her lips soon curved into a smile at her sight, "Skyyyy, whose this?". The princess answered quickly before either of her moms jumped to conclusions, which her moms could be fairly good at. "This...is luna, she's a girl i met...and she's interested in...well...in working for us...and stuff like that...", man sky sucked at this kinda stuff, but luna made up for it with her polite demeanor as sh walked over to shake the queens' hands.

"Pleasure to meet you your majesties...", Star gushed and Janna smirked, eyeing towards Sky as if wondering just when she starting making friends like this. Sky huffed but then again in reality most of her friends seemed to be boys except for Melanie, maybe Coral, and kinda sorta Nora.

As long as her mom didn't get creepy abut it.

"The pleasure is all mine luna-?", Star's eyes twinkled, her day had been rough and seems dinner was only getting better and better for her. Luna took a seat politely at the table across from the ladies, trying her hardest to look normal . Sky took a seat next to her and star happily rung the dinner bell as servants poured in to place food down on the table There was alot of corn, as expected, but there was some turkey and some pudding, and sky happily piled more of that on her plate rather then the 10 different variations of corn laid out.

Luna didn't seem to mind all the corn though, as it took up most of her plate. She ate quietly and eyes to sky, they had some prep on how to speak to star, but how they were going to do it without worrying whether queens would be tricky. Though at least they both seemed to be rather interested in luna, so that at least was a good start. "So luna? What made you interested in working for the royal family? Tell me **_all_** about your talents..", the girl took a deep breath and remained calm as she spoke, careful of her choice of words.

"Well, you see, my family wants me to succeed, or rather...I want to succeed, and I simply feel as if my talents would be more useful here. I am...decent with my fighting skills, I believed to be well-informed on mewnian culture and history, and...I work really hard?". Star blinked at her for a moment but smiled, "Fighting huh? Well well, perhaps if you can give me a demonstration, a knight would be perfect for you, i mean jackie is still out but you'd be wonderful under her command..."

Luna almost spit out her tea.

"J-Jackie?"

"Jackie Lynn-Thomas, our head Knight, she's been out on a special job for us for awhile but hopefully she'll be back soon to train our new recruits! ", Luna was so in shock she almost lost her cover, still processing what queen star had just told her. She shook it off and replaced her shocked face with a smile, "Ah, lovely...can't wait to meet her...". Which wasn't a lie of course, but sky could feel the girl trying to figure out exactly how he mom ended up in such a position.

She was bound to have dozens of questions herself about this dimension very soon.

Sky took this time to quickly change the subject back to their investigation, "So mom...anything been crazy today? I mean, besides our lesson, and angel, and-". Star shrugged, "Nothing that concerns you sky, no need to worry...". Then luna spat something out from her cornbread as janna laughed, a gobstopper falling out of the girl's mouth. Luna shot her a look but janna looked more then pleased, "Good, i was wondering which one of us was gonna hit the candy i put inside..".

Star laughed and hit the woman next to her playfully, "You sneaky fox, that's why you went to the kitchens earlier didn't you?". They shared a cheery laugh and star took the loaf of bread to inspect it for more gobstoppers placed inside, they were so small you could barely see them, not to mention they were all the lemon flavored ones. Janna popped a gobstopper in her mouth happily in response. The girls didn't seem to feel as happy, both unamused and a bit annoyed.

"So, sky, what were you saying?", Sky relaxed to keep herself from getting upset or angry.

Luna was glancing at her, as if asking if this is normally how life was with her parents before politely laughing and going back to eating. Sky took another breath, no pressure right? She ignored her mom's silly prank and got herself back on track before they got distracted again.

"Like...y'know...about anything crazy? like have you dealt with anything...strange today?".

Star's face was half amused and half confused, she shook her head, "Sky, we deal with strange things everyday, what are you trying to ask about young lady?". The gaze luna was shooting at Sky right now wasn't helping, but Luna couldn't exactly ask this stuff without looking suspicious. Nonetheless, looks like she'd have to take matters into her own hands, "Your majesty? If i was to take your knight suggestion? What do you imagine i'd be involved in? Magic? Other dimensions?". Sky sipped her tea and happily answered the girl much to sky's slight annoyance, "Ah well? It depends on your skill, though we rarely need to send you all out to other dimensions, we don't end up in too much of those kinda situations.."

"Ah? Though I suppose you normally ask the commission for missions like that?", Luna scanned her kinda sorta mother, looking for any facial ticks, cues she could take advantage of. "Yeah, usually they're better for that stuff...though it's rare...", she took another bite of food, "Mostly because they kinda are the only ones that really can do it...wouldn't send a solider through most of the things they do...". Luna already knew enough from her moms back home Omni was the keep of alternate dimensions, she kept her innocent curiosity up, avoiding the gaze of a surprised sky.

"Understandable my queen, though...I know you've had troubles with them before...from Sky here, how come you can't replace them? You could train them!", Janna snickered and Star shook her head, "nope nope nope nope, if i could, i would, but glossaryck made them for their roles...and i can't really do that myself, only hekapoo can make the scissors, only rhombulus can do his weird crystal thingy, and only omni can manipulate other realities and stuff..".

Luna nodded, "fair enough..".

Sky made a mental note to herself, as the high commission only rised higher on her suspicion list.

Janna crossed her arms, looking over luna, "You're asking cause you wanna be the next MHC member? Trust me, i tried to make that happen myself, actually i'm still trying, but those guys are kinda butts." Star nodded in agreement, "So anyways Luna, If you're interested in working here, well Sky can find you a room for sure and you can sign of for knight training, when jackie gets back i'm sure you'll be a good student...". The girls glanced to each other, sky was going to have to ask what luna observed later.

"I will make sure of that...queen Star.."


	8. One Late Night

It didn't take Landon very long to find Celeste, who hadn't gotten very far before hunching against the wall and grumbling into her ruined dress. Though it was obvious she was far from happy to see him, and Landon at least 5 steps away from her in result. She wasn't crying, but she did look utterly miserable, though she kinda had every right to be. Her dress was torn and wet with dog slobber, she was forced to cover up her marks with lousy makeup, she'd barely eaten all day, and she was stuck somewhere that wasn't even home.

There wasn't exactly a ton to be happy about here.

Demon servants passed by, giving her nor their prince no mind as Landon awkwardly walked over before freezing in place. He didn't know how he was going to do this, just that he kinda had to. He took a breath before speaking softly.

"Hey...".

Celeste removed her head from her dress and gave him a dirty look before making a stopping motion with her hand, "Look, don't come here and pity me, i don't really need that right now, this place freaking sucks...I dunno how you people live under these conditions...". Landon just shrugged, "We just do...you get used to it when you grow up dealing with this stuff...no one suddenly learns all there is about the underworld in one day after all...the plant for example? You don't think our family hasn't almost gotten injured by that thing before do you? If my mom wasn't such a big safety freak we'd all probably have died by now...".

Celeste grumbled, "Doesn't make up for you and your darn family making my day worse and worse...".

"Look, it's not my freaking fault you're stuck here, ok?!", Landon growled, trying not to raise his voice or drawl a ton of suspicion. He quieted himself down and sighed, "Ok look, sorry for dragging you into my chores or whatever...I didn't mean to make your day worse for you...". He played with the strap of his violin case, still on his back, "Look, can we just...start over or something? If you're going to be living here with us i'd at least prefer us not arguing all the time...i already do that enough with judas...".

She looked him over from head to toe, not impressed, "Don't pretend to care about me...you clearly don't like me, nor does your brother or any of those girls, I never wanted to be here and i don't want to be here...especially not while being treated like a stupid kid...".

"Ok then, fine, y'know what? I _**don't**_ like you, and they probably don't like you either, but that doesn't mean we don't care at all!", that seemed to shut Celeste up, as she crossed her arms and turned away her head from the boy, who kept talking, "Look, i wouldn't have even bothered to show up if i didn't care!...my brother got me involved in this little adventure of his, something i don't care much about and never really wanted to be apart of, and yet... _ **i'm**_ the one who wanted to talk to you!".

She was quiet, and landon kept up his talking.

"It's only been one day, and if you can't get past one day, you're never going to go back to wherever you're from..."

Celeste didn't push him away as he got closer, one hand shoving itself into one of his pockets and the other reaching out a hand for her, "Look, we never asked for you to be here, and neither did you, but we're stuck with each other, and until you go home, can't we just try something better then this? Because it's not as if i'm having a great day myself..we don't have to like each other, we just...we have to deal with it till you can go.".

The girl's brown eyes were entranced by the floor a bit as she thought, and her previous angry gaze eventually seemed to fade away to something both more sad and more trusting.

She let out a groan before taking his hand, "Fine...whatever, but first you're taking me to my room and getting me something less ruined to wear...". She immediately let go of his hand as she was helped up, wiping it on her dress, "Let's get out of here...".

Landon walked in front of her, letting her follow him respectively though the dark halls of the underworld castle. She didn't see all too familiar with it and it made landon himself wonder much more about her home, "So...my mom is _**your**_ dad right?."Yes...", the girl said rather coldy as she kept walking," ...and uh...you kinda seem awfully strange around mom...any reason for th-?". Celeste punched the boy's arm, " Oh yeah, because it's not weird at _**all**_ to see my dad smooching someone else right? Perfectly normal right?"

"Well, _**no**_ , but you're awfully obsessed with mom in particular...".

"And-?"

"And is mom kinda...weird where you're from?".

"And whose becoming the nosy one now?"

The boy huffed, dropping it, "Fine whatever...I don't care...".

"Good..."

They continued walking in silence, Landon's thoughts wandering as tried his best to read whatever was going on in the girls's stubborn mind. He never truly processed it before, but they were technically siblings even if his mom sure wouldn't know who this girl was. Geez, no wonder their bickering reminded him of how he was with judas, she technically might not even be able to be considered his sibling and yet at the same time they already acted like siblings.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"So if i'm stuck here with you...does that mean...I'm gonna have to do more of these chores?", Celeste reluctantly turned to her companion, who just shrugged, putting on his usual pout. "Honestly, if mom and dad think you're guests, probably not, honestly you're lucky that way...our parents _**love**_ to put responsibility on our shoulders...". He glanced over to see the girl touch her bracelet, she wanted to take her wand out so bad but was resisting not to, probably because with her wand she could easily fix herself up and being this much of a mess was something she hated.

The girl huffed, mumbling unnder her breath, "Hmm, guess dad hasn't changed that much then if he's still running around giving people orders...". Her voice got more quiet before she realized she was outside of her room, "Alright, enough sap, I'm getting out of these clothes...just...go find me something to wear...or get a servant to do it...i dunno how things work in this stupid reality...".

But landon didn't leave, instead he opened the door for her and entered inside himself first, ignoring the girl she she tired to pull him out by his hoodie ineffectively. He snapped the door shut and brushed her aside, "I'm pretty sure i'm not allowed to leave you alone...which is creepy but then again you're aparently my sister from an alternate universe so...".

"Oh? So i guess I really am stuck in ruined clothes for tonight then!", She yelled at him as he rolled his eyes, "Mom already promised to help get you something and besides, can't you just...i dunno, use magic? There's no one here anyway? I've seen queen Star transform her outfits dozens of times...".

"I'm not very acquainted with that spell, my skills in magic are biggest with healing and weather, transforming your clothes? I mean? What use would i have even to do something like that? ", Landon, with great timing as always, motioned to the situation going on right now much to Celeste's unamusement. She ignored him, "Look, just find me something new to wear for your...dinner i guess, unless normal dinners for you require you to wear stuff like that?".

She motioned to landon's casual wear and he smirked, "Well, considering the underworld is full of ripped clothing, you probably don't have to change at all do you? You fit right in." Then he felt something hit the side of his head and he flinched a moment before realizing it was one of the girls's barrettes. "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom, _**don't**_ wait for me, if you do don't think i won't try and punch your teeth in...I don't care if you feel like you have to keep an eye on me, I want to be left alone with any dignity i have left...".

She stomped into her private bathroom and landon heard the door locked and he smirked and sighed, exiting her bedroom. Well, at least he sorta kinda made her feel better, so that probably counted as something. Though what he was going to do now was currently on his mind. He closed the the door behind him to come face to face with judas, who was holding out his compact in his hands. " I was just in my room and my compact was left on my desk...So, seems the girls have done what they could, and their dinner is over...did you...work things out with Celeste?".

"You say work things out as if we were friends beforehand...i said sorry, and i guess we're on good terms...she still wants a new dress though...apparently she can't "conjure" up her own...", The younger boy made a face and he felt his older brother tug on his sleeve and walk him down the hall, "Well mom has already sent out for a dress to be sent to her new room after i told her where they could stay, so that's been handled. Sunny and Galexia are in Sunny's room, and after dinner, Lexi's heading back to the butterfly kingdom...so right now...we have something more important to focus on...we need to worry about mason...".

Landon grumbled, "Well of **_course_** we do...even if you bribe him he can't keep a secret...well, not unless it comes to hiding his stupid plants", thoughts of what happened at the ball the other night flooded through his head. "The boy is 13, hopefully soon he'll work it out, but right now, we just need to keep him from spending too much time around the girls while they're here...he doesn't spend all day in the gardens after all...". Landon ran a hand through his dark pink hair, messing it up further then usual, "Well, that'll be easy, especially on top of the _**50 other things**_ we now have to do...".

Judas simply ignored his tone, " _Anyways_ , let's just keep him out of this...it's not just because if our folks found out we could get in trouble, but if this situation turns out to be more dangerous then we thought...I don't want our brother involved...".

"Involved in what?"

Judas felt his heart stop, and his brother fall into the same line as they slowly turned around to find a small innocent looking demon with rather large dark purple-pink wings behind them. Judas felt himself sweat and fumble around for some kind of lie in order to keep them from being totally busted.

They exchanged looks before Judas wrapped his arm around landon, "Uh well, involved in...getting your brother a date with that boy he was eyeing?". Landon's face suddenly looked completely and utterly mortified, "We...we might go over and uh...well landon didn't get his number last time so we could start with that!".

Then landon felt his compact start buzzing, he reached into his pocket to pull it out, frozen stiff to find the call was from a very familiar human back on earth. "Oh uh...", Judas twiddled his fingers together, "Well, nevermind then, looks like landon already has his number...or well, he has yours...".

"How did...", Landon thought before shaking it off, "No it's...".

"Dude, answer it!".

Landon looked startled, "I-I uh...", then he hung up his compact and shoved it into his compact, "Later...I'll call him back later...w-we have dinner to get back to anyway...". He shifted around, his violin case wiggling on his shoulders as he avoided total eye contact with his younger brother, who looked a bit disappointed in landon's choice. Landon turned around," i'll see you guys at dinner, for now i'll be in my room practicing my violin...I've been carrying this thing all day and i haven't even gotten a chance to play it..".

"Landon?"

"Leave me alone Jude!", He stomped down the corridor, his brothers not following behind, knowing full well just to let him be.

Mason bit his lip, "You think he's ever going to actually ask him out? Or even call him back?". Judas felt his compact in his pocket, sensing it buzzing as well, "Honestly, no, knowing our brother...unless...". The demon felt his mind racing as he suddenly had an idea in mind. "Mason, you're pretty extroverted...perhaps **_you_** could help your brother out...".

The chocolate brown eyes started to shimmer, "What do you mean?".

Landon was so going to kill him for this.

"Well, remember last night when i told you how you handle crushes differently then he did? Well perhaps _**you**_ might be able to help him get a date, y'know, be his wingman? Uh...no pun intended...", a smile popped on the younger boy's face, wings flapping about excitably. "A date? Oh that could be so cool! I could like make a dinner and get them to show up, or send them love letters to each other to get them to talk!, or-". A purple hand was pressed to the boy's mouth and judas laughed weakly.

"Let's uh...not do anything too crazy, just because some things work in movies, doesn't mean they work out here...just maybe start with...convincing him to talk to his crush? You're pretty great with talking to people, maybe you can find him some pick up lines or something...help finally get your brother out of his room and surrounded by people, what do you think?". The demon boy grinned wide, "Aw that sounds like fun! and after I get him a date, I can work on you next!".

The boy blanked for a moment, "Wait, what?".

Mason's wings started to flap, "I'll see you at dinner! I'm totally gonna start working on some pick-up lines!". His wings picked him off the ground and he soared away in the direction of his bedroom in an instant, leaving judas all by himself. That was a close call and Mason seemed to buy it, but boy was that gonna make things more awkward for landon for a little while. Though at least on the plus side it gave them an ability to both keep him buys and watch him so he didn't get too close to the girls.

He took out his compact to see why it'd been buzzing, it wasn't sky this time, nor was it his parents, or even something as ludicrous as the commission or Star calling him. Instead he opened it up to fine none other then Nora texting him, mostly just little "Thank yous" for the night before next to a pic of some kittens but it at least brought a nice smile to Judas's face. Finally, _someone_ who he could talk to to reduce all the stress of today, something _normal_. He'd honestly forgotten he'd even exchanged numbers with her considering the fiasco of today, but then again it was alright. If anything maybe he should've been happy Nora texted him at all, since she wasn't very social.

He quickly texted her back politely, before he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, surprising him.

He almost dropped his compact as he shoved it back into his pocket to turn and acknowledge whoever it was behind him. And he didn't know if it made him more or less nervous seeing a girl with incredibly beautiful green eyes, brown hair that covered one side of her face, and a big smile. How galexia got here and behind him without making a sound was beyond him, but boy did she practically give him a heart attack. He caught his breath to acknowledge the girl, who strangly looked a little sadder then she normally did.

"G-galexia? W-what are you doing here, how did you-?"

"Judas I need paper, do you have any paper?"

The demon shook his head, confused at her strange request, "Uh...paper? Wait, why do you need paper?".

"Do you have paper?", She said again, and the demon gaped at her, "N-No but I can go get you some...uh...come with me?". The girl clung onto him as he walked his way out of this hallway, on his way instead back to Sunny's bedroom to drop her off, paper or no paper..

The girl started swatting the sky, as if she were trying to swing at invisible bugs, and it made judas just a little uneasy how fast she got here and how quiet she was. He almost wanted to ask how she found him in the first place but he honestly wasn't expecting a straight answer if he asked anyway. When he found Sunny's room he took her inside to fine the small demon girl trying on a dress from a pile of clothes on the guest room's floor, mostly likely'd just been dropped off.

"Galexia? I thought you went into the bathroom...why are you-?", Judas held his hand out, "She's not going to answer, there's no point in asking...anyways she found me and now she wants paper or something...so...just keep her here...we can't have her running around the castle...". Galexia got up and off of him looked around the room before running back into the bathroom. Judas didn't hesitate though before he ran after her, not wanting her to get out the same way she did last time, "Oh no you don't...you're not getting out of my sight...".

He closed the door behind him to find her on the ground, shampoo from the shower in her hand as she squeezed it onto the floor. "Galexia...w-what are you-?", she didn't even respond to him as she kept squirting it out, and judas was about to stop her before he noticed she was making something. He spoke again, "Lexi...what are you doing?".

She spoke softly, "I want to draw something...can't find paper...".

"so you're wasting our guest shampoo?"

She looked up at him, closing the cap of the bottle before handing what was left to him, "I like making stuff, I come up with all kinds of ideas...they always just come to me...". She took a look at her soapy masterpiece and judas was half annoyed, half impressed as he saw what clearly looked like one of the plants in mason's garden. "Well, i can see your time here has certainly inspired you...but uh...i'm thinking we outta instead get you a notebook or something...would you prefer that?".

Her eyes twinkled "YES!", arms shooting straight up in the air like an excited child.

"Great so...you stay with sunny, put something nice on, and i'll get a servant to both get you that book and er...clean up this mess...ok?", She pulled him in for a hug before leaving the bathroom to join sunny, who was finished picking something nice for dinner. A frilly red and black dress with plenty of skull bows on, galexia jumped in the pile of clothes, getting a laugh out of the small demon as she pulled out a rather nice looking pilot jacket.

Sunny made her way over to judas,"Hey so...thanks for letting us stay here...well, me and Celeste...it's really nice of you...after everything this morning..". He shook his head, "No it's fine, my folks rarely would turn down someone in need anyway, honestly you did good back there...talking to them...".

"What do you mean?", Her eyes brows raised up in question, all three eyes blinking in curiosity as he continued, "No it's just...you know, your dad...is my dad...and...sorry this is still a lot to process...". The girl laughed, "No it's fine...daddy...he looks nice here...he's really happy...".

"Why? Is he...not happy...where you are?".

"No no no...", she waved her hands out in front of him, "He's very happy...I guess it's kinda strange seeing him happy...but not know who i am...". She rested her head against one of her arms as she plopped down onto the ground, "Everything down here seems so familiar and...not...daddy and me hang out a lot back home...but...now he doesn't even know me...". The tone of her voice was getting sadder and judas took a seat next to her, "Well, I can see why dad would love you...you seems fun to be around and dad loves cute and bubbly...though me and landon kinda outgrew that already...".

"Did daddy take you flying when you were little too? Or lava swimming at lava lake beach?", She stood up excitably reminiscing about her childhood, "I mean, I never went to the underworld a ton unless we were visiting our grandparents or doing cool stuff but...daddy always loves doing crazy stuff like that...heh..sorry...". She smiled sheepsihy but Judas added onto the conversation, "Yeah, that sounds like my dad, though mom always stepped in because mom would freak whenever he wanted to go do anything "Fun", mom was just...not sure if me and my brothers were as immune as he is..".

"Really? How Come?".

"It's...well none of us were exactly..."Born", we were more...created? It sorta made things more... _ **complicated**_ for us, my parents know more about the whole process then I do though...though...if you need an example of it...I think the fact me and landon's horns turned out very different from our father's is a good example...". Sunny glanced at the light brown ram horns, "Well I think it suits you...and I think you'd like my little brother...he like...turned out more...mewman then demon? So everything with him was suuuuuuppppperrr scary!~".

"You have a little brother too?", His interest peaked further, "I mean...of course you did, you mentioned it before i believe but...i uh...sorry..".

The girl giggled, playing with her hair, "You guys are funny...but yeah...his name is justin and he's got cute wittle cats on his cheeks and big blue eyes and pretty pink hair...he's the most precious little bro ever!". Then her smile faded, "I hope he's not worried about me...he always loved it when I helped read him bedtime stories, cause he gets scared a lot...".

She hugged her legs, "I miss him already...".

Judas reached out to her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "Hey...I'm...I'm going to make sure you see him again...ok? Untill then...you have us...we're technically you're brothers too...yeah that's still gonna take some getting used to...". Sunny smiled at his efforts when Galexia appeared in front of them, wearing the jacket she picked out over a nice new gren and black dress and on first glance it looked entirely normal, until you took a close look at her ears.

"Are those...soda cap earrings?", Galexia squeed, holding onto her wand-purse, "Yeah, i pulled them out of the trash and they looked TOO cute to not use...what do you think?". Judas was speechless but Sunny easily answered the girls' question, "You look so pretty!".

And that's when Judas decided to stand up, "Ok, if you're ready, I should escort you to the dining hall, we can wait there for my brothers, celeste, my parents...the usual...". But both of them simultaneously put their hands out and spoke in unison, "No need, I've been there plenty of times before."

Turning to look at each other, the girls laughed, "You copied me!".

"We're like...twins!".

Judas both sigh and smiled, making his exit, "Ok, enough chatter...you girls better get a move on if you want dinner at all, trust me, you want to be early to dinner before it's all gone...". And like a flash they raced right past him and through the door, leaving the boy behind in their wake, as he soon ran off, kicking his hells and flying to catch up with the two princesses.

"Hey wait up!", he yelled, " When i said get a move on I didn't mean without me!"

* * *

"Luna? You uh...you doing ok?"

Luna, in her new nightgown, perched herself on Sky's bed, lost in thought about dinner. "No...I-I have alot of questions...and I'm not sure which ones i should ask first...", she turned her blue eyes towards sky, fingers tapping her chin, sky shrugged. "Well, maybe the easiest one is starting with your mom huh? Well, i mean your other mom...not the mom we share...uhh...", She made her way over to one of her messy drawers, opening one and digging around till she pulled out a photo of her as a little girl with a woman clad in armor teaching her swordsmanship.

She handed it to luna, who took it quietly as sky tried to explain.

"Your mom uh...well, she's always been kinda close with my parents...and she kinda longed for adventure herself. So when she came here, she sorta fell in love with the place, and going exploring and hanging out with her friends...and mom offered for her to be a knight, she loves it...she's kinda our head guard and because she is...well she gets to do a lot of traveling. Me and Judas only see her every few months, she's usually out doing "Special missions" for well..our mom. Though this year? Well i guess you made it in time for her return to train some new cadets...".

"Is she married?".

"No, she never found time for that, I think she's always been more married to her job then anything..".

The girl nodded, understanding, "Is it often your mother performs...pranks?". Judging by her tone she still wasn't very happy about Janna's dinner surprise, and sky could only smile awkwardly at her, "Yeah kinda...I mean, it can be funny sometimes, less so when I'm trying to get their attention...like there...". The other girl looked as though she was strategizing, "Well if that's the case...we better be on our toes more often...". Sky's eyebrows rose, "er...why would my mom pulling pranks mean we have to be more on alert?".

"Because if your mom is sneaky, then it kinda pays to make sure we don't either get exposed by her, or a trap gets us caught...", she relaxed herself before speaking again, "anyways i'm sure you're dying to know more about what i may know after dinner...and i suppose we can safely assume our mom is being honest with us in terms of who can do what...though it's good to get clarification considering i'm not as aware how different this place is just yet...".

"You're...oddly good at convincing her to tell you info...", the bluenette pointed out, "Like, i'm not the best with that kinda social stuff, so...how did you manage to do that?". Luna only shaped her hair and stood up, "It's important to work on your social skills if you want to be a good queen, if you're going to talk to other royals, make negotiations, and socialize with the rest of the royal line you need to know what to say and how to say it...otherwise you stumble and you fail...".

"Oh...ok?"

"Either way, I know how to talk to my own mother...at least she seems to be...not _**too**_ different from the mom i know...if she were way stricter and more suspicious of my intent, and especially if she knew me she'd very much be harder to convince of anything...", the girl summonsed her wand again, using it to put her hair in curls with her magic, "Though I suppose now this means you have questions about where I come from now don't you?"

"Well...yeah kinda...".

She stared off into the distance, "my personal life is none of your business so i'm just going to tell you anything you _**need**_ to know...so...let's just put it this way, my kingdom is not this chaotic...in fact issues at all are a rarity. Most of this seems to be in order to how i remember it...with quite a few exceptions...". She started counting her fingers, "My mom of course is a big one, but it also seems as though you have more enemies then my family ever did, topped off with some tricky relationship issues, and of course some clearly less then stable function of a kingdom...".

Sky gave her a look and luna ignored it, "I'm being honest, your kingdom seems very dysfunctional compared to mine...we have a system back home, and we usually get along with everyone, so i don't know where you went wrong in this dimension...". Sky grumbled, "ok, how about instead i ask _**you**_ the questions? Instead of you rambling about your kingdom?". Luna crossed her arms, "I'm only telling you things that are worth telling you so we can get me home, just keep that in mind."

Sky, still annoyed with the girl, ignored her last statement to ask what she wanted to ask, "Ok,What's wrong with your cheekmarks?"

Luna froze, "What?".

"You have two different cheekmarks..."

"And what does that even have to do with our mission?", judging by her flustered tone, Sky seemed to have hit some kind of nerve by asking about her odd cheekmarks. Which probably meant she should back out from speaking about them. Unfortunately she remembered all the insults luna threw at her earlier today and she suddenly felt she just couldn't resist. She reached forward and rubbed some of the makeup off, revealing the light cheekmark with the black dot on the right side of her face, "I mean, they're even multicolored too...never seen any queen get marks like these before...".

Luna covered her cheek and stood up, "That's quite enough about my cheekmarks thank you...i'm going to bed...".

"Hey! I though we were waiting for Mel's recording tonight!", he voice got the blonde to stop in her tracks, huffing, "Fine...but no more questions about my cheekmarks, you got that?". Sky snorted, "Fine, then no more insults about me or my home, you fine with that?".

"Fine."

"Fine."

They sat in silence on the bed, it was only 9 pm and they had time but melaine had to have been finished dinner by this point. Sky was just eager to go over the conversation already so they had something to do besides sit here and get on each other's nerves. God she wished she was talking to literally anyone else, no doubt judas and his family were at dinner and soon after galexia would be here and she could have other company for a brief moment but until then she was stick with "little miss stuck up" here.

Ugh, and they were going to be living together too! Like, how was this even going to work? What if she got stuck with this girl for years or something and they never got her home? God, that seemed almost like it'd be a nightmare, one she never wanted or asked for. Maybe if she was lucky this whole thing lasted for a week or something and she and judas could have a good laugh years from now when they were adults about the time they got stuck with four girls from alternate realities.

At least, that was the best case here.

Luna fiddled with her wand, "Thanks for letting me stay here by the way, since it's not technically my castle right now you taking me in in the first place is rather polite of you...you do have the authority to throw me out on the street...". Her companion let out a huff as she fell back on the bed, "Yeah, but If i left you out there that'd kinda be a sucky move on my part...plus judas would never let me hear the end of it...". She licked her dried lips, "Doesn't mean i'm happy to have you here..but...i'm not heartless...i'd be freaked if I was you..".

Luna fell back on the bed next to her, staring up at the ceiling, "Your friends seem alright though...you and judas have known each other a long time?". The blunette mumbled, "Since we were little, growing up together can leave an impact on ya...especially when you've known them since birth...you have anyone like that back home?". The blonde shrugged, "Don't worry about it, anyways he seems rather competent, if not very stressed out and potentially dangerous considering what I've heard about earlier..."

"Yeah, that's judas for ya, I-I uh...I'm probably working him to death...", Sky sighed, "I owe him so much...after this is all over...I'm probably gonna lay off calling him when I get myself into jams...he's been running around all day today because of me...".

"How often does this happen?", sky grumbled but complied and answered her question, "Often enough...it's just...I dunno, I'm not as capable...on my own. There's only so much I can do and I just...I feel better with friends at my side, or with their support or whatever...".

"Well, in _**my**_ experience, it's good to handle things on your own if you want to be a great queen...you need your allies and you're advisers but you also need to take charge. You're going to be a queen after all, and if you can't take charge and handle things on your own it's going to be awfully hard to be a queen. I rarely need to get help from my advisers or my mothers because doing things hands on does so much more for you, how often do you study?", sky felt herself start to sweat and luna, being observant as she was, already knew her answer.

"Dissapointed, but not surprised..".

"I'm trying ok? I-"

Then a sudden loud noise from the side table filled the room and sky shot up to go pick up her compact, checking her messages to find exactly what she wanted. "Looks like mel is ready to send us the recording!", she seemed very thankful to have moved on but luna looked skeptical, "How would she send something to your compact? She doesn't have her own compact right?".

Sky made a face, "if she didn't have her own compact she could'nt send me this message right? I mean i don't know about cell phones but i gave her her own compact a long time ago just to make sure we had a way to call each other...she kinda treats it like her batphone...anyways...". Sky made her way over, reading the texts she received.

 _Mel: Hey sky, so i finally got that recording, Bernie was happy to give me it cause boy did it take up alot of space, anyway here you go...your gonna be SOOO mad with heka! 3 3 ;)  
_  
The girls exchanged looks as Sky got ready to start the recording, turning up the volume so they could both hear.

"You ready...?"

"I've been waiting for some good news all day, of course i am...".

Sky sighed and pressed the play button.

They exchanged nervous looks as two voices of both Star and Hekapoo popped up and they listened carefully.

 _"-RUINED! YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY STAR!"_

 _"I AM TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY! It's just...c'mon, what exactly do you expect me to do here? The break in-if anything is_ **your** _fault...the traps clearly didn't work and you hadn't had the place guarded enough! Look, just have omnitraxius figure out who snuck inside, or maybe ask father time or somet-"._

 _"Ugh, Omni tried star, he tried, but something's not right with him recently and he can't!"._

 _"So your next bet was to start pointing fingers at me?"._

 _"Well, someone really powerful had to be responsible for this and you know we have no reason to wreck this place..."._

even though it was only a recording, sky could imagine her mother dimming her eyes and looking at hekapoo suspiciously. "Mmmhmmm, right...of course you don't, not like you guys have hidden plenty of secrets in there before you'd **love** to destroy before i found out..".

 _"What are you implying?"  
_  
 _"I'm_ _ **implying**_ _you better back off my family! We'll talk about this at a meeting...but right now I was spending time with my daughter thank you very much!".  
_  
A sound could be heard of hekapoo huffing, and there was silence for a bit before she spoke again, _"What about Sky?".  
_  
 _"What about her?"._

"Where was she before you showed up here? Did she tell you?".

Luna and Sky exchanged small glances.

 _"Hekapoo, are you trying to tell me ...MY DAUGHTER DID THIS?!"  
_  
 _"Well, it's certainly something to consider after what happened last night, like i told you earlier...that wand...we might need to check it out...".  
_  
 _"I told you i can handle it on my_ _ **own**_ _...and my daughter would never do something like this! She's screwed up before, but total vandalism!? She can't even get in there in the first place what in the heck are you trying to do pining this on my daughter!"  
_  
 _"Well-".  
_  
 _"No! No Hekapoo! DON'T PIN THIS ON MY LITTLE GIRL! UGH, I'M DONE...GET OUT, WE'LL SPEAK OF THIS LATER!"  
_  
The recording cut off, and the girls exchanged expressions and nervous looks, sky was especially biting back herself. The high commission was already suspect of her? That sure raised a few red flags if they were already looking at her funny. Sure, she screwed up heavily in the past, but she wasn't one to wreck important documents on purpose. Especially ones she no doubt wouldn't have cared about or wanted to even look into until recent events.

There was silence between the girls, until luna let out a deep breath, currently lost in thought.

"Well...", she started, "So much for not drawing attention to ourselves, you're already being suspected by the high commission from what happened earlier...which doesn't help since whoever wrecked the place before us, left without a trace...they don't know that the person who destroyed the place, and the one who set off the alarms...aren't one and the same...". Sky resisted the opportunity to blame the girl for being the one who technically caused the fiasco earlier.

"So what now then? The high commission will always find a way...", luna rubbed her hands together, "Well, if they're trying to frame you, then we need to get our story straight, if they get the drop on us not only will you be in huge trouble...but it's clear they want to confiscate your wand, which we kinda might need since it started this to begin with...".

"Yeah, but what about y'know...the whole "Omni" thing?", Luna only tapped her fingers on her chin and her eyes shifted, "Could be a total lie, but we can look into it...never, and i mean _**never**_...ignore any possible outcome. Mewni is a world full of secrets and god forbid something else is actually out there that actually did some damage to him...". Sky flipped her compact closed, " So what's our next plan of action then? This is only day one and i'm still processing everything at a snail's pace...".

"Our next plan...is to sleep...", Luna said, "The sooner we rest...the sooner we can start working this all out tomorrow...". The girl stood up, "It's good for queens to go to bed early and wake up early for a good start of the day, so make sure you rest and we'll plan our new course tomorrow...".

"Wait wait wait wait...", Luna stopped to look at sky, who gave her a questioning look. "We need to wait for galexia, the lucitors tend to have dinner late and she's not back yet, aren't you gonna wait for her with me? I mean, someone kinda has to wait for her to get back so she doesn't...run off..which i'm sure she will...".

"Well then, _**you**_ can stay up for her...but i'm going to rest...today was a mess and...i needed this...". She opened the door to sky's room only to hear sky making some grunts behind her, making her turns around, slightly annoyed with the girl.

"Yes?"

"You sure...that we're gonna figure this all out?".

Luna stared blankly, before staring at the ground underneath her before connecting with sky's eyes.

"I want to hope so...".

The door closed behind her and sky crossed her arms on the bed, looking off to the side.

"I hope so too.."

* * *

Sunny easily made herself comfortable at the dinner table, galexia sitting on her knees next to her. They were luckily the first to arrive though Judas knew his parents weren't too far behind, they usually weren't, his father stopped being late for most things once he got married to their mother. He only hoped Landon was arriving soon, and celeste, he had texted his brother to bring her to the room but who knows if he even checked his compact. He looked pretty unhappy and uncomfortable the last time judas saw him after all.

He found himself texting Nora from under the table as he waited, making sure the girls he was keeping a watch on didn't leave their seats or leave his sight. Nora didn't seem to reply back very much, but that was fine, he tended to be a patient guy.

It was just nice to talk about something that had nothing to do with today's current mess.

 _Nora: I'm sorry, i don't use my compact very often.._

 _Judas: No, it's ok, to be honest i don't text a ton of people outside of sky and maybe my own parents_

 _Nora: Oh_

 _Judas: Anyways, it was nice talking to you last night, I wish we got more opportunities to talk like that_

 _Nora: Really?_

 _Judas: Of course, i mean we've talked at other balls before, but it was really nice just having company considering how everything went...maybe you could visit the underworld sometime?_

 _Nora: my folks don't like me going to places by myself..._

 _Judas: You're 16 Nora, your parents should let you do_ _ **some**_ _things on your own_ _, and they wanted you to get out of your shell a little, right?_ _. It's good to at least spent some time gaining an understanding of other kingdoms so you can be ready when you're queen someday, sky kinda does that alot herself...even if she doesn't want to sometimes..._

 _Judas: you're going to be queen soon yourself, and...it's ok to be scared..._

 _Nora: I have to go judas, my parents, bye_

Judas sighed and closed his compact

Nora was shy, and she wasn't much of a talker so he couldn't expect for her to just simply come out of her shell so easily. Ever since they first met, she had been that way, and it didn't help she didn't get to talk much with other kids her age. She only talked to him and sky whenever they ran into each other and even then they weren't exactly close friends. Judas felt a little bad for not talking to her a ton earlier in their life but then again her parents rarely let her socialize with too many people anyway.

And he'd never be their first pick to talk with in case his curse really did go crazy.

Putting the compact in his pocket he heard one of the doors open and his folks happily entered in, waving as they took their seats before engaging in conversation about who knows what. Though judas felt tempted to reach over to try and cover sunny's eyes as his parents may or may not have gotten just a little too affectionate for his taste. Sunny didn't seem to mind though, in fact she looked really happy to see them, and so did galexia for that matter.

the demon boy's ears flickered to make sure they were careful not to say anything dangerous when the door opened again and landon stepped in, he didn't look very happy still, landon no longer was carrying his violin and he looked as though this was the last place he felt like being in right now. Celeste trailed behind him along with mason, who looked extremely embarrassed and upset as Landon gave him the cold shoulder and sat down.

"Landon sweetie?", Marco immediatly spoke up, "What happened?".

Mason quickly replied, "Well I came over to him and wanted to teach him some pick up lines and he was kinda working on a song and I guess he didn't want me around..." Landon said nothing, red faced and angry, and clearly not interested in being babies right now. That didn't stop Celeste though, "Was it a love song landon?".

Landon grumbled, "Drop it, i don't want to talk about this...".

"C'mon, was it cute?"

"Shut it...", he growled under his breath, shooting Judas a look with his red eyes as his brother looked away.

"Fine, whatever, bring out the food, we're all here now...".

Judas held up his hand as everyone finished taking their seats, "Er no, not quite...". Celeste was about to ask who was left when she felt the ground shaking a little as the largest door in the room opened and a giant red demoness stepped out, with light pink hair that was fading a little, small purple wings, three yellow eyes, and a tiny red tail. She wore a dark sweater and was accompanied by a much much smaller mewman man with beautiful teal eyes and graying brown hair who looked alot like tom.

Celeste's eyes widened as the purple skinned boy spoke.

"We uh...our grandparents live here too..".

The older adults only stared at the sight of the three strange girls taking seats at their table before being drawn over to the sounds of their son, who stood up as they entered.

Tom happily greeted his folks as they took a look at all the new guests before taking their own seats, tom's mother not exactly having a chair of her own and being reduced to sit on the floor. Tom clapped his hands, "Ok, NOW we can eat!". And the room immediately swarmed with servants to place out food for the group of people, celeste was still blinking at the sight on tom's folks and Landon elbowed her in response, "Hey, food's here, better eat some if you want it so bad..".

Sunny seemed the most excited at the sight of tom's parents, and it could only be assumed back home she had fond memories of them. Though right now both of them were only giving her a curious look as Tom explained their presence to his parents. Landon could be seen playing with his food more then eating it and that only made judas feel a tad bit guiltier about earlier though it wasn't all his fault. Actually how did landon's crush get his number anyway?

Then it hit him.

 _ **Sky.  
**_  
Ugh, it was always her wasn't it?

Judas choose to keep to himself, occupied with his eating, at least his parents seemed too busy talking to his grandparents to interact too much with the girls. Though he easily felt eyes on them from all the adults in the room. How they were planning to repeat meals like this for however long the girls were gong to be here he had no idea. His parents went on about trade deals and the ball last night and all kinds of things as the bit into the strange assortment of meat, fruits, and vegetables from across mewni.

The vines they cut up earlier were even here, stewed up and rather juicy.

Though Celeste was eating, she was being very picky of what she ate, avoiding anything that looked too...inedible for her tastes, not that judas or landon were surprised. Sunny and Galexia didn't seem to mind though, not grossed out by anything which immediately intrigued King Lucitor as he noticed Sunny piling some bug meat onto her plate eagerly. "Oh, trying some of that are you? You have good taste, I mean some people find the meat of a giant lava beetle to be a little...well spicy for them, but it's _**rich**_ in flavor...".

"I know right? Oh and I always really liked trying the legs of a giant forest spider?", Tom looked at her, impressed, "I mean, how can you not with that _**crunch**_?". Marco's smile came next, looking between the two demons, "Looks like you've found a new friend with the same taste buds, that's sweet, tom never stops trying to get me to try all his weird food..". Tom's expression became flirty as he kissed his partner's cheek, "You like it marco, you know how much you _**love**_ trying new things...".

Judas and Landon suddenly felt the urge to hide in their shirts.

"So when did you meet these lovely gals?", Everyone's attention turned towards dave who was still eyeing all of them in curiosity, "You boys have never mentioned anyone like this before...and i know i'd certainty remember this lovely little lady..". Sunny's ears seemed to rise from the praise, "Oh, we met only recently, don't worry about it, we're just good friends...i'm just so happy...well...hanging out with well..ah...the lucitor royal family!". The current king laughed, "Well, when your parents get back we'll make sure to tell them you've been a treat to have in our company...".

"It's ok, they already know...", She happily looked up to the giant demoness in the room, politely handing her what looked like a chicken leg into her giant hands. Celeste grumbled a lot more as she watched the younger girl politely get along with her sorta kinda family, trying to stuff her face with fruits as her eyes wandered. Her eyes caught how upset Landon looked and she bit her lip before tapping his shoulder and motioning him to her fruit, asking him to eat something at least.

He huffed, but felt his stomach rumbling as he eyed the fruit.

He picked up his fork and picked some off her plate to his mouth, his only sign of thanks perhaps being the gaze he shot her back as he chewed.

"You guys picked out some of the clothes you liked?", Marco asked, "I hope you don't mind some of it is a little more "Underworldy", but most of it is donated clothes and any of the others you didn't want we'll make sure to send out to charity...". Celeste just shrugged, "It's something at least...and the rooms look nice...".

"Oh i hope so...we made sure to give word we're housing some guests for a little while so expect your rooms to be frequently cleaned and your clothes washed, since you've probably never been in a castle before i'm sure our boys can inform you in everything you can expect and give you a look around...they're perfect gentlemen.". Landon sunk down lower into his chair, "Mom, c'monnnn...don't do that it's weird...". His face was clearly redder then usual and he could spot the human queen smiling at their son happily.

"Aw fine, but you are...anyways, we hope we can make you feel at home here, if you need to know anything feel free to ask us or our sons, we can also make sure to put some guards on you just to be safe..", judas almost spat out his food before holding his hand out, "Uh mom? I'm sure we can watch them you don't have to keep them on critical watch all the time..".

"No no, they're guests and it's better to be safe then sorry, last thing i want is to take someone in and have them get hurt on my watch...i'll find some bodyguards and have them perched outside of their rooms tonight, galexia? You're heading home after this right?". The girl nodded and tom spoke next, "Well, we're happy to have met you as well, hopefully we'll see you again? The boys rarely bring a lot of their friends to dinner, usually it's just sky.".

He eyed Judas who was secretly praying dinner was almost over since the lies and tension was killing him, "it's not their fault though, some of the other royals just don't click with them, though Nora was rather lovely wasn't she? I wish we could talk to her more often but her parents seem overprotective...well i mean, we're also over protective, but not like...well not as overprotective as they are.". Wrathmelior growled and Tom talked to her as if she said something legible, "Oh the ball was fun, i mean there were some issues, but don't worry. Oh and our presentation was amazing! You should've seen it!".

She growled back and Tom continued to talk to his mother, "Oh no no, nothing for you both to worry about, there was just an accident, but no one was hurt! Star i'm sure is taking care of it.". He felt his spouse wrap their arm around him and marco added on to the demon's words, "Correction, she IS taking care of it, nothing to worry about.". It was usually best not to freak out tom's parents and tom and marco made sure of it, mostly because when they got worried...they got...extreme.

Dave especially wasn't one to cross despite being a mortal.

His glares could kill.

"Well, we'll have to take your word for it, won't we thomas?", Dave took another sip of his tea, "Anyways, I'm letting you both know for now we've had a talk with some extended friends on judas-". Tom and Marco's happy faces immediately left, replaced by ones of concern, "Dad...". But Dave continued, "No no no, don't you both there assume anything, I just think it's possible we may of found a new cure for his arm, or at least a way to reduce it's effects...".

"No...", Tom said immediately.

"Thomas...".

"Mr Lucitor, we've had this discussion before, we're no longer taking anymore ideas to help Judas..", Marco stood their ground, holding onto tom tighter, "It's not worth the risk unless we know it can work...we know you just want to help but it's just not worth it.". But Dave crossed his arms, "Well what does judas want? He's sitting right there.". The adults and even the rest of the kids looked to the brunette who wanted to hide away even more, "Well, yeah...I-I don't want to be cursed anymore...".

"See?"

"But it's...I-I dunno, I mean, is it safe..?".

Dave nodded, "Of course, it's not like those nuts in the past who suggested getting rid of your arm altogether. We were thinking of perhaps something like a shock bracelet? It wouldn't hurt you severely, but if things come to it's worst you could shock your arm and perhaps make it retreat?". Judas felt his parent's eyes on him and he tried his hardest to look into their eyes without turning away, "Well, I could consider it? I mean, it seems safer then other options we've tried? Actually It kinda reminds me of Sky's..uh...nevermind."

Tom and Marco didn't seem so sure but complied to the boy's wishes, and his grandfather looked relieved and happy. "Don't worry, It's perfectly safe, and it's worth a try right? Just in case?". They exchanged glances but seemed to mutually agree, though still a little on edge. Sunny blinked between them and took this as her cue to cheer everyone up, "Hey, I haven't known Jude very long, but I think he's really cool! I think he's going to make a great king some day!"

Small smiles spread on the parents faces, as well as judas himself and mason spoke up, "You guys ready for dessert?". Everyone let out small laughs though Celeste and Landon, seemed lost in their own thoughts to care. Landon caught up in his crush and Celeste in Marco's arm around the current king.

And before Tom could even request dessert,Celeste had finished her food and the sound of her chair scooting back got everyone in the room's attention.

"I'm full, can i leave?"

The adults blinked, as if surprised and worried they may of said something wrong.

"We haven't even taken out dessert yet, you sure?".

"Yeah, i think i need to sleep...".

Then landon got up right after her, "I think i need to as well...is that ok?"

Yeah I-".

Landon and Celeste left quickly, the door shutting behind them and their family left in their wake.

Tom blinked at Judas, whose head hug low as he continued to eat, "Judas? Are they alright? Did something else happen today?".

The boy looked up at them before shaking his head.

"No dad, nothing at all...".


	9. Familiar Faces and Somewhat Fun Places

The next morning sky found herself woken up by someone shaking her body, which meant she either slept through her alarm, or her alarm hadn't gone off yet. Her eyes were droopy and she wanted to go back to sleep, but instead felt a sense of deja vu when her blue eyes met familiar green ones.

She screamed, taking in the sight of galexia as she remembered she was supposed to be waiting for her to get back last night.

She passed out didn't she?

Galexia looked fine though, in fact she looked more then awake and before sky could even ask what happened galexia was already filling in her words, "You feel asleep when i got here so i went to bed and then got up and dressed before you awoke! You should have seen dinner with the lucitors! It was FUN!". Sky gave her a look before rubbing her eyes, "I've eaten with them before, anyways is luna up yet?". The girl happily nodded, "Oh, she left to train hours ago! You should have seen her!".

Sky shot up and off the bed, "Wait? She left where?"

"The training room? She says she's a knight now...is that her cover? What's my cover?". Sky struggled to reach her closet, picking out something random before searching for a hat to match. Galexia's eyes wondered over her many hats, but kept her focus on the cover she'd been talking about. Sky glared at her as she leaned over her shoulder and put her new clothes down her bed, wanting the girl to leave so she could actually get dressed, "Um look, I-I don't have a cover for you yet...uh...what do you want to be?".

Galexia blinked, unsure quite yet as sky sighed, "You...don't think this is still a dream right?".

"When did i think this was a dream?"

"Nevermind, here, you can be...a foreign exchange student from earth. Mom won't mind, well...she shouldn't mind at least...", Galexia seemed content with that, and that was enough for sky, "Ok so, can you please leave my room?". The girl complied and sky groaned, another day, another babysitting job.

She changed before joining her sister, who smiled at her outfit as sky dragged her alongside her. At least she could get some breakfast before facing whatever doom she had to deal with today, and at least galexia was still wearing her make-up for her cheekmarks, though more then likely luna made sure of that.

Guess sky was going to have to order more of that.

"I like your hats..looks scary.", lexi said casually, and sky shrugged, "Um thanks...i make them sometimes...". She looked over galexia to find something to compliment about her when she saw her earrings, "hey wait are those...bottlecaps?". The brunette smiled wider, as if she'd been waiting to be asked that all day. "Oh yeah, i made them last night, they were just so PRETTY!". Sky was gaping at them but she went on, "Mom and me made cute jewelry out of stuff all the TIME, she's gonna **_love_** all this cuteness".

The girl was clearly about juda's age based on her features, but sky could'nt help but be baffled she was going to be a queen.

Was this another Dirhhennia case? Did she have another sibling to overpass her? Because sky knew she was nothing special, but the girl next to her had been so off since they first met she couldn't help but wonder what in the heck was going on in whatever world she was from.

Though how likely she was to get anything from her didn't really seem possible.

Galexia suddenly pulled out something from inside a jacket she was wearing, a nice green notebook with some stickers on it. Pulling out a marker from inside her jacket, she immediately started scribbling as they walked, and sky proceeded to stop questioning it to go back to her previous thought process. Servants passed by, paying no mind to her but plenty to the gal who kept bumping into them as she scribbled into her notebook, not even phased as she bumped into them.

Sky watched her put the book back into her jacket and made the choice to gab onto her arm and move her along faster to the kitchens.

Grabbing some mini pancakes on the way out with some milk, as lexi picked out a fruit bowl, they made their way out of the kitchens. Sky reluctantly picked up some health snack for luna as well, just in case, though it's likely she has already eaten by this point.

Sky wasn't one for training, everyone and anyone knew that, but she was more then familiar with the training grounds for their knights. In fact why her mom didn't consider training her here was something to think about. Then again it would've been more awkward being watched by a bunch of knights who were eager to train themselves, and forcing them not to train as probably worse then the kids. All around sky could spot monsters and mewmans of all shapes and sizes lifting weights, clashing swords, and chatting.

If Melanie was here she'd probably compare it to some of the weird stuff she saw in teen "high school" movies.

Luna was easy enough to spot, no one could mistake that blonde hair, even if it was now tied up in a bun as the girl was doing push-ups on one of the mats off in the corner. All alone, counting how many she'd done, and doing them with ease.

With one hand.

Making sure to avoid all the guards, who were on the best behavoir in the presence of the princess, as she made her way over. Luna didn't take notice of them, continuing to count to herself, even as galexia took a seat next to her and munched on her fruit. Sky waved her hand out in front of her to get her attention but luna was more interested in finishing what she started then be interrupted by these girls. Her pace not even wavering as she continued to kept count.

"61...62...63...64...65...".

Sweat was dripping off her body and sky turned her head to the side as she made her was to 70 and finished her workout.

Was it too late to accuse her of actually being a shapeshifter?

Sky reluctantly held out the granola she picked up and watched luna chug down a bottle of water she probably had picked up earlier, down. Catching her breath before grabbing it with a nod as her way of saying thanks before eating, "Good to see you up...sorry, this tends to be part of my normal routine back home...". She sighed and took another sip of water, "Hope you don't mind of course, but since i'm apparently a knight in training now, no reason I can't be here...".

"No it's fine I guess, might as well make yourself at home..".

Her tone of voice was still less then enthusiastic and luna pressed her knees to her chest, "We're going to have to make a schedule to figure out when we can talk and what we're going to do each day, we need time to talk, and do what we need to do everyday...i don't know how busy you were before, but considering you have lessons with our mom...we need to work our way around all this mess. Have you called on your demon frie- judas? Yet?"

"No, i haven't, i'll call him later...or text him...he's bound to be busy and yesterday was so chaotic I wanna wait just a bit...", Luna finished her snack and tossed it into the nearest trashcan from where she sat with ease, before turning back to the girls. "I've been around our knights back home, never used their training area since i had my own, but this place is quite...well...more active then I expected?". She reached up to tighten her hair's bun, eyes looking around the room, "If my mom is...y'know...the leader? and she's out, i'd think more of these guys would do their own things or be in charge of roles in her absence...".

"Aww no no...her second in command is in charge for now...", sky's causal tone made the girl raise an eyebrow, "What? You don't think she'd have a second in command? Of course she has to! Mom sure won't do it and other mom..? Yeah no...". This made luna take another look at the crowd, "Ok, then whose the second in command? Most of the people in here look too young and no one in here seems to be wearing anything that shows any command...".

Then galexia suddenly pulled out her notebook and showed off a picture of...

"Here she is!".

Luna looked utterly perplexed at the scribbled drawing of a woman with green hair in a ponytail coming from her shiny helmet, her blue-green shades, and her dark skin. "Kelly?", Luna blinked before turning to sky, who gave her an odd face back, "Uh yeah? That's her alright...guess lexi met her earlier or something...what's your problem?".

"Oh no no, it's nothing I just...nevermind...anyways, as far as today goes, you two can go off and do...whatever you need to do...I'll stick around here, we can meet up at lunchtime. Talking about anything we found out or...something, you fine with that?". Sky shrugged, "Fine, whatever...i'll just text jude and stuff, i dunno how he's gonna hold up with his guests but hopefully he's in a mood to talk...you just do...whatever you were doing...".

"You mean blending in?"

"Yeah that."

"I'll be fine...though...", she turned to galexia, a look of both bewilderment and confusion lined on her pretty face, "I suggest you keep an eye on her...". Sky gave her a puzzled look, yeah the other girl was strange but her drawing portraits of people wasn't THAT strange was it? Nonetheless, they probably outta split groups before they drew any suspicion.

She stood up, urging galexia to follow her as luna went back to work, happy they talked for once without any arguments between them.

This time.

* * *

Judas's end was a lot less boring.

Ever since this morning he'd been active, getting his normal chores and work done, next to constant sessions to keep an eye on the girls and his brothers. Mason was assumed to still be in his garden and landon...was more then likely off brooding somewhere then anything by this point since yesterday was full of nothing but torture for him. Then again, it was also probably very possible thanks to Judas, Landon could be more or less hiding from mason with the girls, who now suddenly wouldn't leave him alone as part of his new "Wing man" status. The thought both amused judas, and made him feel a little bad, though most of his focus were shifted to the girls.

He had definitely taken a liking to sunny despite the incident, she was rather likable and in the end she was still just a kid. Celeste on the other hand was a lot harder, she did nothing without showing some reluctance to doing it, and it seemed she had no actual idea how to smile. In fact the grumpy look in her face was probably her resting face by this point. Judas almost wanted to question Landon if they even did make up but then again, maybe this was normal for Celeste.

He knew his mom staking guards on them was going to be an issues, both if the girls got discovered for having marks, for having wands, or for lying about where they came from and who they are. He didn't have much of a choice though, even as the prince his mother was still way more above him and those guards were not easy to move or convince to leave. At least mason was too occupied in trying to come up with idea for landon to get too involved in the girls though, which was a plus for judas, but less so for his brother.

He felt very guilty for sicking their younger brother on him, but then again, landon was so painfully unsocial that some good MIGHT come from the whole thing.

at least, Judas sure hoped it did.

He was exhausted last night, his brain felt like dough and by the time he flopped on his bed he was out. He almost slept through his alarm this morning, the screeching noises it made eventually forcing him up and back to his routine. Though granted his routine was going to be shifted a little with the official addition of their guests. For one, he had breakfast with them, choosing to stay by them as much as he could as to try and speak to them, though he had to be careful with the guards around.

Afterwards, it was landon's turn.

Landon was less busy then he was and though he was reluctant about helping, anything that allowed him the chance to stay far away from mason for now was more then fine with him, though i would'nt surprise judas if the boy kept his distance from them thanks to Celeste's teasing. He still looked partially upset about the phone call and whatever mason had walked in on, but he seemed to feel better the less people brought it up. Sunny seemed to think he was alright and her smile never waved despite him and Celeste's moody attitude, trying to socialize with them and smiling alongside them.

At least one of them should keep some kind of eye on them as much as possible just to be safe, while in the meantime they did what they needed to do. Judas kept his compact in his pocket, pulling it out every time it buzzed, he needed to hear from sky. If they were going to get anywhere, they needed a plan, and for now they didn't have one aside from keeping the girls secret and just keeping an eye on everyone.

Which was probably not going to get them far in the long run unless the culprit practically blurted out their plans to them.

Though so far, this was already off to a better start then yesterday. Judas was still nervous about everything but his head was a bit clearer. He found himself for the moment in the library of the underworld, taking some time to look into anything of interest. Hew'd already skimmed through a few different spellbooks and frankly he didn't know why he thought he'd find much here to begin with, the high commission would never let anyone have any kind of spell that allowed anyone to do what sky's wand did, for obvious reasons.

Though so far, the fabric of time and the multiverse didn't seem to be collapsing, so that was a good sign at least that the presence of the girls wasn't going to cause impending doom to rain down upon the world. Though he could almost be certain the commission would notice something was off soon enough.

He tossed the book he was reading into the pile and sighed, perhaps he should start somewhere else instead. He thought about asking his father considering his mother would be immediately suspicious if he was up to anything with sky again, but even then his father would probably blab to his mom anyway. Family in the lucitor family was odd, though his grandparents on both sides were great, they were some of the few relatives he could actually talk to, the rest being either dead or barely around.

Even his uncle wasn't an option because he was taking a job in another state and he knew next to nothing about magic.

Not to mention those that were distant were distant because they didn't want to be associated with the family.

and sky thought _**her**_ family was a wreck.

he found himself pacing, trying to think of his next course of action when finally, his compact buzzed in her pocket. The part demon felt relieved to hear from sky as a text message appeared, he quickly read her response before texting her back.

Sky: So, we have no plans...I think for now, we're just gonna keep in contact and work along as we go i guess..

Judas: That it?

Sky: Guess so...i mean, unless you have a plan?

Judas: Well no, but we need to figure out how this happened...if you think it's the commission, we need to get that kinda info out of them...somehow.

Sky: Well, they're suspicious of me apparently, so, don't think I'm gonna be any help

Judas: What?

Sky: They're suspicious that i destroyed the archives, we heard the recording jude, i'm their prime suspect...

The boy bit his lips, fangs picking the soft flesh as he took a moment to think about the situation before texting her back. He would call her, but he'd get in big trouble since he was in the library and hades knows he doesn't need to lose his phone again.

Judas: Well then, maybe let us take the reigns for a bit, keep yourself out of trouble...

He could already imagine sky's face on her end, a look that said: "Keeping me out of trouble? Ha ha, very funny.". So when there was a bit of a silence, as sky hadn't texted him back, he immediately tried to make up for his last text message.

Judas: Look, for now, just work on your studies, help your mom, and just be careful...we can take care of it...

Sky bit her lip, thoughts of what luna said last night to her re-emerging and she grumpily texted back her friend.

Sky: No, let me help, let me do something at least...

To be honest, judas was right, if she was under suspect she was probably better off not making herself more suspicious. But at the same time, what use would she be doing nothing this whole time? This was her wand that supposibly caused this after all. Also luna surely would be utterly annoyed if she did completely nothing instead of trying to help get her back to whatever utopia she came from, especically after telling her to "Take charge" or whatever else she'd been telling her.

Judas: Well, then...perhaps you can figure our why you're wand's all fritzy...wouldn't be weird or suspicious of you to do something like that right?

Sky: Ok, i can try.

Judas shoved the thing back into his pocket, only to jump up at the sight of someone standing directly in front of him. Making him fall back onto the floor and yelp in pain. When he was able to get a proper look at the situation, he met the eyes of his grandfather, who immediately helped him back onto his feet. "I'm sorry judas, didn't mean to scare you...i've been looking for you this morning for a word and i didn't want to bother you until you were done speaking to your friends.."

"Oh uh...ok...", his grandfather placed his hands into his pockets, looking down to the floor, " Sorry judas, and sorry about dinner as well...I probably should have waited till after to talk about it, I know your folks are sensitive to people wanting to cure you...". Judas's ears flickered as he put his hands out, "No no no, it's fine, I know you're all just...trying to help and...well i'm not king yet anyway, they need to know..". Fans dug into his lip as his eyes darted around the library, "I mean, a shocker is...decent...compared to other stuff...".

Sky tazing angel was still fresh in his mind despite everything and though that was the wrong call then, here...well...if could really knock angel down, then there was a chance it could help him. At least, it could take him down if his arm did end up going nuts at least. It's interesting, 17 years of his condition with no serious consequences and you'd think him and his folks would assume it was harmless. It randomly appeared and it was a nusence, but it also seemed to show up when he was in danger or in certain emotional acts.

17 years, and despite it being annoying, it had never harmed anyone innocent.

and yet, it was scary, it scared his parents, it scared everyone around him.

Judas was like a walking horror to everyone.

"It's not exactly a cure, but...I know you and your family just want to be prepared, and I think, we need a proper plan.", the old king started pacing, "Your family doesn't want to hurt you and I don't either, hades forbid someone lays a finger on you. But your folks need to have more of a plan if something DOES happen, we can't do nothing. You know if worst comes to worst, they have to hurt you to stop you... and if we don't do something...those _**people**_ out there will...", He stopped moving, his back to his grandson.

"those idiots out there, who think you can't be king because of that curse? all they see is that lousy curse...you're a smart young man whose more then capable to handle this place and all they think of is you'll destroy us all because you can't help it...", he turned around, facing judas with a ferocity, "Then again, that's what they always have thought of every lucitor heir before you...look, you're going to be king soon judas, we can't keep waiting anymore for a solution because your folks don't want you hurt, if you're going to run this place we need to make sure that thing is under control and if it comes down to it, we need to stop it."

The older man continued to ramble, it might of gotten tiring considering how often he did it, but this was normal to judas. After all his father's anger issues came from somewhere and Dave sure showed it when he wanted to. You could always tell how passionate he was during times like these, and his family tended to always be one of the biggest things he was protective and passionate about. If you crossed his family, he wouldn't hesitate to play dirty, and he was not one to hide how he felt about anything.

Judas could remember countless times his grandfather would complain bout this and that, in fact this was unlikely the first time he talked about this subject in particular. But Judas just let him ramble on a bit more before speaking himself.

"I know...I know...trust me, you don't have to remind me...I-I'm scared of myself enough as is..", rubbing his arm, he managed to look his grandfather right in the eyes, "When i'm king, I'll show them I can do it, just like you did...curse or no curse...i'll try at least...". he rolled up the sleeve of his cursed arm, holding it in front of him, "My parents have considered options, you know my mom and safety, but i'm still open to other suggestions...well, as long as they don't put me to death..."

His shoulders sinked, trying to make the old man feel better, "It does means a lot, you're still trying to come up with solutions, it's much better then the tranquil darts and the chains suggestion at least". He watched his grandfather's face shift to one of guilt, ashamed of himself, " I was desperate at that time, I guess to them it made you sound more like an animal we had to lock up and I never wanted to make it sound that way...". He felt judas put a hand on his shoulder, "I kinda assumed after that, you were gonna stop...but here you are...".

"I just...I don't want another member of my family to go through that, thomas being the first half monster to take a throne was hard enough on him. And I just don't...and your parents just...sigh...", judas pulled him into a small hug, "Well, we can't cure me or help me if we give up right?".

He smiled a little, "Right...".

They detached and Dave crossed his arms, "I'm sorry for laying this all out on you, _**again**_ , but your parents aren't trying anymore and...sweet lucifer i hope this next one works, we don't need to worry about a cure right now, we just need to make sure we can stop it, if this stops it...then you'll be no threat...a cure can come afterwards.". Judas watched his grandfather's expression and sighed, he had an idea and spoke up, "You heard about the guy who insulted me at the ball didn't you? That's what brought this up all of a sudden...". Dave shrugged, not a shocked look on his face as if he had expected this eventually, he'd been caught., he shoulders slumped, "Don't tell your parents, but i always make sure someone is keeping an eye on you...partially for safety purposes but I never feel your father tells quite everything that happens...get the feeling he's worried i'll freak out...though...guess he's not wrong.".

"Miss going to balls?"

"A little...".

"A little?"

"Ok, a LOT...".

Judas gave him a knowing smile as the man huffed, " Look, he was insulting my grandson and if i had been there i'd have given him a piece of my mind, but since i'm out of luck. Next best thing is to show him how wrong he is...". The boy smiled, it was an easy take to tell which side of the family provided landon's current issues, though he couldn't help but find his grandfather's over-protectiveness just a little charming. "I'm sorry, your poor old grandpa here is rambling and whining and wasting your time...", he leaned on a table nearby, "I'm not the king anymore, so my priorities lie elsewhere...I was so angry when I found out."

"You know retirement should also be a big priority right?", Judas piled up the books he was done with in his arms and handed them over to a demonic librarian, who used their wings and flew off to put the books back in their proper places. "Pft, why deal with retirement when you can help your grandson show up some racist bullies?", His teal eyes watched his grandson as he leaned next to him, "I'll let you know when we get the device from our friends, if it doesn't work, well, we can't say we didn't try...".

"Well, worst it could do is shock me and nothing happens...which is..painful...but then again considering i'm the host...If i have a harder time moving so does it..", he felt his grandfather run fingers through his hair, "thanks for taking my offer, I know your folks are just protective of you...i just...you're an adult now...they can't baby you anymore...this curse is yours, and you need to be allowed to make your own decisions. Especially when it's something as dangerous as what your curse could do...".

"They're just looking out for me...but they seemed to have eased off knowing it was something that wouldn't servery hurt me...you would have done the same for my dad...", he snorted and agreed, "Yeah, guess I would've...". They sat in silence for a bit when his grandfather looked at his watch, "I better get moving, sorry for getting so upset...I didn't mean to come here and ramble so much, you were probably busy weren't you? Before I showed up?".

"Oh, no no, it's perfectly fine...we...we needed to have this talk sometime soon, before I'm crowned...", he watched his grandfather start to head out, "Right, and uh...please don't tell your parents about the "spying " thing, they're upset at me enough for even _**suggesting**_ a new cure method..."

"Don't worry, i'll keep it a secret, as long as you actually take at least a little more of a break and enjoy retirement for once.", his grandfather rolled his eyes and laughed, " **Never".** As he was about to head out though, judas called out for him and the elder turned around, "Yes?".

"Hey, before you head out? I want to ask you...what do you think about...alternate dimensions?", his grandfather gave him a strange look and shrugged, "Why would you care to know? Thinking about other realities were you weren't cursed?". Judas nodded quickly and he continued, "I don't think they're honestly something anyone should be trying to get involved with, it's a complex system and tampering with stuff like that can change thousands of other realities, honestly it's no wonder that stuff is taboo, you could ruin billions of lives by just leaving a footprint on another world".

He gave him a strnage look and judas stood his ground, "You're not thinking of-.". The boy shook his head, "Heck no, but it would be cool to think...somewhere out there...we didn't have to worry about well...hurting me at all...right?".

The man nodded, suspicion dropping, "Yeah...it would be...".

After he left, judas fixed his sleeve and grabbed his stuff, it was lunch time and he had to meet up with the girls. Making sure he left nothing behind as he headed out the door to find the dining hall, holding his wrist the entire way.

* * *

Luna was starting to blend in rather well among the other knights in training, and by blend in she meant keep to herself and draw no attention to herself whatsoever. Quietly listening to the gossip spread among the young adults, there was little of interest. Most of it was "Teen drama this" and "Teen drama that", talking about whose dating who and whatnot. As though that kinda stuff mattered when you're training to be one of the queen's knights.

She'd rather listen to the sharpening of swords.

No wonder back home she only got involved in situations like this if it were a part of her training, it all seemed so dull, so pointless. There were so many other important things at hand and this was the kinda stuff teens wanted to talk about, as if these would matter much once they became knights.

Was this normal for Sky?

For now she found herself in their locker room, luna planning to head out as training seemed to be over and the rest of her mates were on break for lunch. She might as well go find where lexi and sky went, or perhaps use her new position to do a little digging herself. Grabbing her things, she prepare to make an exit when she heard a whistle which froze her and everyone else in their tracks, "CADETS! IN LINE!", Luna watched the locker room but their way to head against a long way to form a line against it and she immediately followed suit. This seemed to be normal for most of the knights judging by their reactions and at first she wondered if there was an emergency when something quickly told her otherwise.

The door swung open and the blonde felt herself tense at the sight of a tall woman will long green hair in a ponytail, shades, a rather large golden sword, and blue and black spiked armor. Kelly was a sight for sore eyes and she must have been very excited based on her smile. Luna stared at her, still in shock at the sight of her. She's heard of kelly before, many times, but seeing her was a whole other thing. Nonetheless she brushes it off in favor of not looking ridiculous.

"Didn't mean to scare all of you, but I heard we got a few new recruits just recently and there was no way I was gonna skip them!", the trainees talked among themselves as she pulled out a list, "don't worry it's only three, then you all can go to lunch...". She read down her list, "Joey!", a large monster lady stepping forward, and luna watched as kelyl shook her hand, admired her grip and welcomed her aboard before having her stand next to her as she called out the nest name on her small list.

"Sirius?! ", a shorter mewman with dark hair and darker skin stepped forward, rise and repeat, though his size didn't seem to matter much to kelly. She early welcomed him and he stood next to joey as kelly took out her list one last time, "Luna?". Luna stepped forward and hoped her marks were still properly covered up as the woman shook her hand, "Nice grip, I can tell you've worked with swords before...". Luna simply nodded, "I also love your eyes, full of determination, i can tell, welcome, i hope you're ready for knighthood.".

She dismissed everyone else to turns to the three cadets, " You're new so you wouldn't know it, but i always greet new recruits that way. You'll get used to it, now that jackie is finally coming back soon, more and more are signing up to be trained, but until then, you're all stuck with me...you know your schedules right?"

They all nodded.

"Good, because until jackie gets back, you'll have to attend my training sessions to set you all up and i don't suggest missing those. Now you three go get some lunch i'm going to be looking forward to working with you all, hope you all don't disappoint me...". The other two recruits left and luna followed behind, looking back as kelly nodded to her and she walked out of the locker room, lost in thought. She shook her head, she needed to focus on the task at hand, thinking about home didn't matter right now.

Finding Sky was easy enough, as she was snacking in her bedroom, galexia hanging off the side of the bed, drawing.

The girl digging through her mother's book of spells for anything of use as she chomped down on a bag of chips. Luna had already picked up a sandwich on the way here as she was technically an employee now and therefore treated to her own food. She took a seat on the bed herself, glancing to sky who hadn't really acknowledged her as she skimmed through the book.

"Mom still has her spellbook in this universe?", She looked it over then went back to focusing on her food, unwrapping it to eat. Sky nodded, shoving more food into her mouth, "I guess i'm trying to figure out if mom wrote down any secret spells or something...I dunno, i'm stumped where I even go with this...you sure we shouldn't have my mom look it over or something?". Luna's look said that she wasn't sure, but she spoke otherwise, "I don't want to be tricked by the high commission again...the wand stays...".

"Fine fine fine, so...what did _**you**_ do then? I don't know a ton about what the knights do most of the time...", luna wrapped up her uneaten sandwich, slightly annoyed as she spoke, "It's not much to worry about, I just finished warm ups, spend time around the folk listening out for info, talked to the second in command for a bit. Nothing remarkable...". Sky didn't say anything in return, going back to her book, the tension in the room cut be cut with a knife and galexia's sudden words startled the other girls.

"We could talk about other cool stuff! We don't have to talk about stuff you guys are bored by!", Luna simply crossed her arms, turning away her head, "It's not boring to talk about plans and our current mission to get back home, it's important!". But galexia shook her head, "But you guys don't talk about anything else, it's just a lotta BLAH and BLEH! Then you guys sit in silence and do nothing for a long time till your brains go all goopy and globby!."

She rolled off the bed and jumped to her feet, waving her arms around, "We could talk about other cool things! Like all the stains on the ceiling that look like animals! Or that the underworld shampoo smells like cherry blossoms! Or we could talk about the cool shocky bracelet your demon bro got!". Sky shook her head, "What? What exactly did you get into in the underworld?", the girl's eyes lit up as if she'd been waiting to be asked that all day.

"Oh that's easy, Celeste almost died because of this big ole plant! And then we got sent to our rooms but i squirted shampoo all over the floor before jumping into a pile of ripped clothes! And then we ate giant bugs and vegetables and then the purple kid was offered a bracelet an-" Luna held out her hands, "Wait, slow down, you almost died to a plant? And what now?". Then she felt the blunette next to her grab her hand, "Then she made a mess, got some new clothes, and i guess went to dinner and judas got a...bracelet...?".

Galexia nodded.

"Ok, thanks for telling us i guess..".

"You're welcome!".

Sky tried to go back to reading, but galexia just stood there, staring, "what about you guys?". They exchanged looks but the blonde shook her head, "Lexi, no offence, but some of us aren't as eager to give out our life stories, we barely know each other. And besides, it's hard enough to tell if you're paying attention or not...you just kinda seem to be doing your own thing most of the time and we just...It's actually kinda hard to explain...". The green-eyed girl simply blinked, "But isn't it better for us to get to know each other more? My mom and dad like meeting new people, they do it all the time!".

"Yes well, it's not the same for all of us, if you want to talk about yourself...it's fine, but...I want to focus on other things.". She went back to her food, opening it back up, making a napkin spread on her lap to catch the crumbs, and began eating much to lexi's misery.

"Aww, that suuuuckkssss...". She flopped onto the floor, "Finneeee...".

Now that sky was thinking about it, out of all the girls, lexi reminded her most of how her mom used to act as a kid.

She was bubbly, active, and always trying to do things simply because she'd rather have fun then do any actual work. Except this wasn't some 14 year old girl, this was now all encased inside a 17 year old with green eyes and wearing trash for jewelry.

Sky watched her mope and put the book down, making her way over to her and sitting on the floor next to the sad girl, "You know, I know how you feel...I've never really been into all the boring stuff about being queen and all that...you kinda just rather...have fun and be a normal kid...". She pulled out her wand, looking it over, "You turn fourteen, then you gotta do this, then you gotta do that...and everything then is about being queen and whatnot..".

Luna finished her chewing, "You act as though that's a bad thing, being born into he royal family is not exactly common among anyone. You both should be excited! You're given an amazing opportunity and since you are, you should be happy to prove your worth to it. Not just anyone can be queen after all, it's an honor and all you have to do is get prepared for it.". Her tone seemed oddly happy, as though she was looking back on her training with a certain fondness the other girls didn't share.

"And your somehow don't find the preparation to be remotely boring or exhausting?"

"Not if you actually make an effort, like it or not all of us were born to be the next queen. The most you can do is make sure you're the best queen you can be instead of lying around and complaining about it, that's sure not how our mother got on the throne in all of our homes...". She finished eating and collected her trash, "Just because something is boring doesn't mean it's not important or not worth listening to, usually the most boring stuff tends to be the stuff you need to listen to most."

She threw her trash into the bin with perfect accuracy, "Granted, when i'm back home what you do is your problem, but I happen to have been training to be an excellent queen since I was little . So forgive me If i don't see the problem here with training. You're going to be queens soon after all, if you don't take it seriously you're just asking for more issues.". Sky grumbled but Luna chose to ignore it, "Sorry, but that's the gist of it, we don't have time for fun and games, there are more important matters at hand.".

"You're kind've a buzzkill, you know that?".

"Well, considering back home i'd always carry first aid kits, maps, and lock picks every time kids my age asked to hang out with me, i think I've been made more then aware that i don't seem to have ever been the "Fun" kinda of person.", She summoned her own wand, "It's fine though, I've gone this long without that kinda stuff and I turned out perfectly fine. ". She suddenly used her wand to change her outfit expertly, going from her workout outfit to something nicer much to sky's added displeasure.

"And yet you made me give you a new outfit last night...".

Luna simply smirked.

"I just wanted to get under your skin a little, am I fun yet?"

Sky didn't bother to answer as the girl changed the subject, "Anyways your lesson is soon so i suppose me and galexia are going to be working together in the meantime...I know you still don't trust us but at this point I doubt you think we have plans to go anywhere...". Sky gave the two of them a once over, "Fair enough...but what the heck are you even going to do? We literally have no plans here besides just kinda sorta trying to get more info?".

"Well, perhaps that's a good place to start, working our way up, gain their trust...get more info...", the way she said it almost sent chills down's sky's spine, she just said it so naturally, as if she had done stuff like this before. Though considering how she spoke earlier about wanting to be the best queen she can be, she probably shouldn't be remotely surprised if this girl got into some crazy stuff. She could almost imagine her kissing up to a higher up to get what she needed.

"The point is, we can talk to the people here, we blend in now...just head to your classes, and let us talk around, get to know everyone...", She nodded to galexia, "I can keep an eye on her on my own, you focus on what you need to do and we do the same..". Sky twiddled her wand in her hands, don't you think that'll look kinda suspicious? You running around and asking people private questions they unlikely know about?". Luna's look was mischievous, her wand turned back into a ring, "Not if you know what you're doing..".

* * *

"You know, the last time it was just the three of us together eating, didn't quite end well...", judas carefully eyed the door of the private dining room , where the guards were still perched, hoping they couldn't listen in but speaking carefully just to make sure. Celeste shrugged, "Well as long as your creepy arm doesn't come back, i'm sure we'll be fine..". Judas frowned but Sunny gave him a reassuring smile as she took another bite out of her bug sandwich, " I think you'll be fine, I'll make sure not to run off again...".

Landon had basically dumped the girls on judas for lunch without a word, probably glad to be rid of them and away from judas considering how frustrated he was. Well, dumping might've been too much for what he did, as he indeed, had kept his distance and basically walked off somewhere else when judas took his "Shift". The girl's hadne't said anything about their time thugh whether it was because there was something they didn't want to say or there was nothing to say at all judas was unsure about.

"I took my grandfather's offer, on the bracelet, he'll let me know when i get it...", his fork played with the noodles on his plate and sunny's smile shifted, "daddy looked really worried about you, does this really happen a lot? With...you know?". He simply nodded, "They're my parents...they worry about me, i'm sure you guys have gone through similar things...". Sunny nodded but Celeste said nothing, simply eating and keeping to herself as judas kept on eating.

"I'll be fine...don't worry about me, I've been dealing with this my entire life, you guys need to worry about yourselves..", he gave a smile but sunny could sense the pain behind it, she quietly went back to eating, trying to change the subject. "So what do you guys like to do for fun around here? Well I mean, i know fun things to in the underworld but what do you guys do?", Celeste groaned but Judas seemed to appreciate sunny's attempt to lighten the mood a little more.

"Ah, well, I guess when we're not doing prince things we're normally just spending time with lucy, hanging with our parents or sky, we also i guess...play in our game room. Ping pong with our folks is honestly really fun, though since there is five of us we usually let mason ref the game a little since his big wings had knocked over the table multiple times...i don't think he minds it though. Plus me and my dad make a great team, I think at first we were worried since landon's no master at magic but mom is pretty powerful as well, so it's even to us...".

"Isn't using magic kinda...cheating?", the two demons turned towards the grumpy gal, "Like who in the heck would let you use magic to play in sports? What is supposed to be fair about that? You guys are basically just trying to out-cheat each other..".

"Well, it's not about competition much, it's usually for fun...we...well we like to mess with each other a lot...", he smirked, "At this point it's less that we actually play ping pong and more of us trying our best to frustrate the other as much as possible, when you have siblings, you know.". Sunny giggled, "Well, me and my brother are a little different, we don't mess with each other...or fight really.", she watched the boy nod along with her as she talked.

"My baby brother has always been kinda scared of stuff and prefers comfort and stuff...we're less like you and your bros and more...protective and comforting..", the boy's face turned back to his food, "Eh, you'd be surprised how protective we can be for each other, but honestly I wish we were more like that...at least I wish we got along as well as you seem to. Me and landon can kinda get on each other's nerves sometimes, i'm sure you've already noticed..".

"I'm sure he loves you though...", Sunny's words seemed to make the boy feel a little better as he continued to eat, wrapping the noodles around his fork and slurping them down, "Yeah, i'm sure he does too...so...speaking of ping pong, you guys up for a game? With landon leaving the way he did last night, our folks just went to bed...but perhaps, you both might be interesting in playing with us, well i guess for now..er..me? You both have played before I hope?".

"Of course! We'd play sometimes back home too! But Justin gets nervous about balls flying at him so we don't really use magic or anything, so i'm not exactly used to doing the style you guys usually do.", Celeste shrugged, "Whatever, break from all the other nonsense i guess...your parents joining?". The demon shook his head, "Nah, not right now, no doubt they have things to take care of, but they may join us later, they're usually BEGGING to take a break when they're supposed to be doing other things". He leaned against one of his hands as he sat his elbow up on the table, "But if we don't have them, we're going to need to invite someone to make the teams even...landon i doubt wants to play considering last night, i'm keeping mason as far away from you as possible, and my grandparents aren't exactly an option at the moment as my grandma can never hold the paddles and my grandpa has other stuff on his mind and i'd rather he didn't get a good look at you two either..".

He bit his lip, "Sky is probably at her lessons as well and luna and galexia are probably busy over there and i don't want to get too into whatever they may be up to...". Celeste grumbled, "You guys don't have any other friends you could invite? Like, at all?". The prince only twiddled his thumbs, all three red eyes looking off in the opposite direction, "Well, it's not to say we don't have _**any**_ friends, we're just not exactly hugely popular with the public a lot of the time...".

"What about that girl you were texting?", Sunny asked innocently, making judas's heart sink.

"Girl?".

"During dinner, you were texting a girl weren't you? Maybe she can come? I'm sure she'll think less of us then your relatives..".

Judas put both arms on the table now, still looking off to the side, " You mean nora? I uh...sorry, i don't think she can come either, not that i think she'll be suspicious of you it's more just as...she's not very social? and her parents have never been sure of me...the arm, you know...".

Celeste looked him over, scanning him over with one eyebrow raised, "She your girlfriend or something dude?". Judas's brows furrowed, " _ **No**_ , she's _**not**_ thank you, she's just somewhat of a distant friend. Not that it matters, I doubt I can convince her to show up, so maybe we should do something else then..". The small demon girl took a sip of her juice and looked between the brunettes before thinking, "C'mon, i bet _**someone**_ out there would hang out with you! Who else do you know?".

"Don't you dare suggest angel..."

"Landon's crush?"

"Landon might have his number, but i sure don't, plus landon is already upset enough...".

"Well do you know any other people...?".

"I shouldn't have brought it up, i'm sorry. I was hoping to maybe do something fun and i forgot we don't have a ton of people to choose from to be our fourth... maybe after my folks are off we could do something like that but for now...I guess...we can do something else.", his tone became awkward and embarrassed, though whether it was because he forgot there was three of them or because of how little of people he seemed to know wasn't obvious.

Probably a mix of both to be honest.

Sunny frowned, so much for helping him feel better, if anything she seemed to just make him feel a ton worse. She looked off the celeste who wasn't paying much attention, her eyes off to the side and playing with her food as the silence grew. "Well, we could still play with just the three of us! How about this? You and me can play and cele here can ref! Just like how your little brother does it! That way none of us are left out! We could even play in shifts!".

Judas looked up and nodded, "Yeah, sure, that could be fun...yeah, i mean, if you both still want to go have some fun together of course! I hope I didn't well, upset you both or anything.". Sunny shook her head, "It's ok, i have trouble with friends back home too, it's nothing to be sad about. I mean, we're friends now aren't we?". Celeste grumbled but the boy seemed to appreciate her words, nodding, "Yeah, I guess we kinda are by this point, i uh...let's finish eating and i'll show you where to go ok?".

Honestly he probably should go back to the mission or find some other prince stuff to do, but he finished his normal stuff, his chores, and his most important prince stuff. And yesterday had been such a fiasco in terms of working that playing a simple game sounded so much more refreshing right now. Time to just have pure fun, get to know these girls, and take some time to think on other things. He could feel the weight of everything else hammer down on him so much that he was practically begging for something like this.

Entering the game room made him smile, with his soon to be crowning in the near future, he had less and less time to think about stuff like this. But seeing it again made him feel like a kid again, as it always did when he and his family played together in here. They had a ping pong table of course but there was a basketball hoop, some arcade games, Foosball, and a number of other things. His father told him some of these used to be in his room when he was a lot younger.

Sunny looked impressed when she stepped in and as the body guards positioned themselves in front of the game room door, Judas figured she probably lived in the butterfly castle and hadn't been to the underworld castle nearly as much. He suddenly found himself wondering what exactly his dad would do if he had become king of mewni. He was trained to handle the underworld but what would have happened if he ran mewni, a monster on mewni's throne, sounded rather interesting.

The citizens of mewni here were already rough enough about monsters and mewmans getting married, half-monster kids, and heck they were still rough about sky being next in line since she seemed weaker then other mewmans. How the heck did sunny's world work? Was it a utopia where everyone gets along? Sunny would probably tell him if he asked but that was probably not a good idea with the guards nearby though judas kept the mental note in his mind.

Sunny had already run over to the paddle shelf to pick out a paddle, taking a pink one out as just simply used his powers to grab a purple one. Celeste, simply took a seat nearby to do...whatever she was exactly supposed to be doing. She watched the two demons giggled as judas served, surprised at sunny's ferocity as she hit the ball back, "You were totally taught by our dad right? Though i could see ms star having some hand in this with you jumping so much."

"Hey, i'm short! Plus jumping makes it more fun!", They seemed almost about matched based on how little the ball got passed either of them, laughing and bonding quite well. Celeste was questioning when she even showed up to be honest, she barely had to even do anything at she watched them, bored. Then again, why did she want to hang out with them anyway? She barely knew them, she didn't like them. For what reason did she even have to care if they were having fun without her?

"C'mon, you gotta do better then that!", judas challenged the girl, whose three red eyes dimmed as much as his own. "Don't make me use my tail jude, that thing can pack a punch and you know it!",They kept playing for a little more when they found themselves tied and decided to end it there to let Celeste play. Celeste thought about turning it down at first, but took the paddle from judas's hands to play herself, well less took and more "Snatched", but still.

She wouldn't admit to being a bit happy to play.

Judas found himself looking to his compact in the meantime, no doubt sky was at her lessons already with her mother and there was no telling what nora was up to. He found his mind wandering a bit, sky had yet to properly tell him what angel used his compact for, just that it wasn't anything that mattered and they needed to focus elsewhere. Though he still wasn't pleased angel got his hands on the compact in the first place, he practically used his bit of kindness in letting him speak to the queen and he stole his stuff.

Granted, Star brushed him off but it still sucked.

He was going to have to keep a closer eye of it from now on, clearly his pockets did nothing to keep a spider prince's grubby hands off it. Was angel always this much of a pickpoketer now that he thought about it? He didn't see him often every since he got banned from all royal events for the trouble he caused so there was only so much he knew about the guy aside from his kingdom and how he viewed the treatment of monsters and his people.

He found himself wondering if they could've been friends years ago if things were different. They didn't exactly hate each other after all and the boy did seem to have some form of respect and care for judas oddly enough despite everything. Sigh, no point in thinking about that kinda stuff now though, clearly they both had their own things to worry about. He had his mother and judas had a plethora of problems that beat at his mind every day of his life.

If only things were simpler, like when they were all still too young to ever deal with matters like these.

He wouldn't have to be so pressured to fix his "Problem", Sky wouldn't be so pressured to be better then her mom, Nora might've had an easier chance getting to make friends, and angel could stop trying to handle matters he probably wasn't ready to handle.

His thoughts were stopped, however, as a ping pong ball directly hit his face. Right on his third eye, catching him off guard and instinctively grab onto the spot in pain. That's what he got for not paying attention like he was supposed to. Sunny gasped, running over to him, Celeste following her. Judas grumbled, knowing full well based on where he sat which side of the table had to have hit that ball, and he resisted the urge to shoot the brunette a look.

"Sorry sorry sorry...", Sunny looked him over, "I missed the ball! Are you ok? I've had my eye hit a few times too and i know it's painful...". Judas brushed it off, "N-no no...it's fine it's...ah...", he briefly caught a lash of light as sunny handed him an ice pack, something she probably conjured from her wand, he mumbled a thank you and put it over his eyes, enjoying the relief it brought. "Man i'm gonna have to stop hanging out with just the two of you, seems i get injured for it a lot.", he let out a weak laugh and though it was meant to be funny, sunny still seemed upset.

"Is your eye going to be ok?", The demon nodded, "I've gotten worse then this...not the first time my eye has been hurt either...". Celeste mumbled an apology under her breath and stared off to the side as sunny acted like the protective sister she was, showing she indeed probably had a brother back home she comforted and cared for. He could easily see her doing this for him, though since judas was still a stranger to her she held back just a little, not entirely sure of her limitations.

"Hey, no need to fret over me so much, just give my eye a moment and we can play again, i'll get cele here back with some...proper ping pong butt kicking." He shot the girl a challenging look, "You guys play pretty well, I haven't played proper ping pong in so long i almost forgot what it looks like.". He removed the ice pack, eye feeling a bit better as it opened, "Ah, That's better, thanks sunny, does my eye look ok to you guys? Just to be safe?"

Both girls nodded.

"Good, c'mon, time for some payback!", He got his hands on sunny's paddle and happily took his spot on the other side of the table as Celeste made her way over to hers. She was making a face, not wanting to feel intimidated by him. He was right though, she didn't stand a chance against him. Though part of her blamed his probable half demon strength for how easily he was able to score points against her more then anything. She felt so tempted to cheat, use magic, how did sky put up with this smug looking dude anyway?

As another ball zipped past her, she found herself thinking of something. Maybe she could distract him somehow? Though would he even fall for that to begin with? She put on her best face as she picked up the ball from her side. "So, your brother...i'm gonna assume by the sappy love song he was playing he has a crush on someone?". She served but Judas kept his focus on the ball more then what she was saying, waiting until he scored another point before answering her question.

"What's it to you?"

Celeste picked the ball up and tossed it to him to serve, "Just asking, is that a problem?". She found his eyes staring her down, skeptic of what she was doing, "I think Landon wants to be left alone right now, yesterday got him really upset...". He had to assume mason was probably still bugging him with dating advice on top of everything else, and at this rate his brother wouldn't date till his was 80. Sunny's ears twitched, looking at him with innocent eyes, "How come, did something happen?".

"My brother's just not well...a very social person, i mean granted, i'm not always the most social either but between the three of us he's always had a harder time talking to people and making friends...crushes are no exception.". He put down the paddle and ball, "He and sky are the same age you know, and he's just dealing with things. Then again, we're all dealing with things...I guess it's just harder for him in some ways...". He look a better look at Celeste, making her cross her arms, "You seem about their age too now that I think about it? Sorry, i don't think I've asked either of you that."

He was met with silence, making him change the subject.

"Are we gonna play or not?", the mewman grumbled, fiddling with her paddle. The boy raised his eyebrow again, "Are you sure you still want to play, it's not any offense to you it's just you haven't scored a single point yet and game should be almost over soon, we could just stop and come back later if you want?". The girl simply shot him a dirty look, "Don't tell me we're done, we're done when we're done. Serve lucitor, i'll kick your butt and then you'll be sorry..".

She was feisty, did she get that from his mom, or star?

It didn't quite feel like either of them.

At least, he hoped not.

The girl looked like them, but she didn't _**feel**_ like them. Bright clothes or not her eyes seemed fiery instead of the bright ones the boy was familiar with in terms of his mother. Guess in retrospect she was not exactly in a place she could be super happy but at the same time he wondered how she could store up so much anger in that little body.

But then, before he could think about it, he could hear yelling from the other side of the door, followed but grunting and yelling. He felt a sudden dose of urgency, and he almost attempted to try and shield the girts in case it was an attack. But then the noise stopped, and there was discussion heard outside of it. Was something else going on out there?

Then the door opened, almost casually, and judas was almost prepared for a dozen of different people to enter. Sky, his parents, his grandparents, perhaps his brothers, heck he even could've expected angel to pop in for some odd reason. What he didn't expect was the sight of a familiar green flying ponyhead trapped in the arms of two demon guards.

His heart dropped.

"Loki?"


	10. Hiding Out

The guards had their hands grasped on the flying pony prince, as if he had been caught for doing something bad. Knowing loki though, he probably _**did**_ do _**something**_ bad, though judas felt a sudden need to try and hide the girls in the room despite knowing there was no time for that. The demon's nodded to the prince as the pony struggled to get out of their grasps, "Sorry your highness, we found this sneak lurking outside the door trying to find you an-."

"Would you two please let him go?! He's royalty! Are you trying to hurt him and make us lucitors look more and more like savages?", the guards froze before suddenly letting the freaked out prince go, he checked his blue stripped horns for marks and shook his light green hair as he calmed down. "Uh, geez jude, what the heck is wrong with your guards? i was just trying to talk to you and your freaky guards wouldn't let me in an-". The green prince froze at the sight of the girls and then to the demon, "Uh, am i interrupting something?".

"No, you're _**not**_.", Judas said right away, before the prince could accuse anything ridiculous, he shot the guards a look and they immediately left the room and closed the door behind them. "What are you here for loki? Just letting you know if this is about the party i'm really not that interested in talking about that kinda stuff right now..". The pony's eyes darted to the side, "No...it's more like...well it's more like...". Judas sighed, knowing where this was going, "Your parents are fighting again and you needed a place to go hide and get away from them, right?".

He nodded quickly, shining eyes darting around the room. Expected as much, not like the prince himself exactly had any real friends to go to in the first place. Sky sure didn't like him and Loki self appointed Judas as the closest thing he had to a real friend anyway. The pony tried to keep his mouth shut as he slumped onto one of the beanbag chairs next to sunny and tried to make himself comfortable. Celeste's expression was one of utter disgust , Sunny looked surprised and curious, and though judas was smiling he could feel his heart beat faster as a sign he was nervous.

Loki was unsocial, but he sure could be a blabbermouth.

He needed to keep the pony's mind away from the girls.

"You know loki, i can't keep hiding you from your folks...one of these days they're gonna know it's me and then i dunno who you're going to go to next without me...",The demon started before giving in and sending apologetic looks to his female companions as he approached the pouty green head nestling on the comfy surface, "Ok, what did they fight about this time?". The unicorn grumbled, huffing his words as though he said them so many times before, "Mother has been spending days in bed watching more soap operas and he complained she wasn't paying much attention to us and...the usual..". His sparkling eyes glimpsed on the girls in the room, finally about to address them before Judas pressed a hand to the pony's mouth.

"Again, NOT my girlfriends...", the unicorn suddenly dropped what he was about to say, "So yeah, i'm gonna crash here and cool...". Judas grumbled but weakly accepted, pretty much declaring "Game Time", was over now thanks to loki's arrival. It wouldn't be like him to kick the prince out after all. Sunny and Celeste choose to remain close to Judas and he clapped his hands together, " Well, so we have a new guest for today I suppose, girls, if you want you guys are allowed to head to your room and we can-".

"Oh nah jude, you don't have to make your..."girl friends"...leave because of me, they can stay. I was just...whatever..just pretend i'm not here." He made himself comfortable and judas proceeded to frown at him even more, "Loki, i can't "pretend "you're not here. Every time you show up here to hide you usually won't leave me alone and eat from our kitchens!". The pony said nothing, "So where's butterfly? Did you two like...have a falling out after the party?", the demon breathed and kept his composure in front of the girls and his new guest.

Last thing he needed was to make himself more upset right now, it wasn't good for him.

Though sunny noticed his shift in comfort and the gears slowly turned in her head, wondering what she could do.

"Sky has her own problems to take care of loki, and these are girls i'm in the midst of watching, they're guests...and honestly, they probably outta head back.", He corrected. He didn't hate loki, but this wasn't the time or place he felt like dealing with his fellow prince. The pony himself in fact, was the last person anyone needed right now and how to handle the situation was still processing in judas's mind. "Look, If you wanted to be away from your family, i said that was fine, but don't think that means you are somehow allowed to start attacking me about my personal business..."

Loki was about to say something when a small voice spoke up.

"Your parents fight?", Sunny put on her best innocent eyes as she looked at the pony prince, who gave her a once over before turning his head away from the small demon. The pony grumbled, "Yeah, they fight, is that weird or something?". The girl shook her head, "No, that's not weird, Does it happen all the time?". The prince shook his head, "I don't feel like talking about it...cause they fight ALL the time, it's always about stupid things too! And then they get all lovely dovey after and it's super weird an-".

"Oh, that's the same about my parents, they always act that way, but have you ever told them it bothers you?", judas was wondering where the girl was going with this as she put the prince at a loss for words, "I uh...judas, who are these girls again?". Judas was about to say something but sunny spoke again, "You shouldn't have to be unhappy to be around your own parents, when they hurt you, you outta tell them up for it!". The prince shifted more in his seat, "Well look, i kinda came here to forget all that...not be _**reminded**_ of it...".

He looked between the girls and immediately rose from his seat, "Er...maybe i should go...this is getting weird...". Sunny's face looked upset but Judas felt this had been her intention the whole time. A part of him was about to let her get away with it, but he stepped in. "No no Loki, you don't have to leave, it's fine. Just relax, i'll talk to the girls and we can spend time together later ok?". Sunny looked confused as judas lead them outside, closing the door behind him, "Listen, I appreciate you wanting to help, but i would rather you not do...whatever you did..".

"Well wasn't he making _**you**_ feel uncomfortable? I know he was making me..", Celeste shot at the boy, who frowned at her like a disapproving mom. "Well, i still would rather not kick people out of the castle like that! Loki is a pain but he's got...well he's got issues with his folks and i told him he could come here when he needed to". Sunny felt guilt but surprised as Celeste continued to defend her, "Says the guy who told him he couldn't continue keeping him there so much..".

" _ **Look**_ -", judas turned to the guards, lowering his voice, "He needs to handle his issues in his own time, **_not_** by being forced into them, and _**not**_ by making him uncomfortable. I'll be fine, you two...you'll be fine on your own right?". He was unfortunately breaking the rules he set down to take shifts with landon but he had to suppose if they were in their rooms for a bit they would be fine till he talked with loki and sorted things out. They were under protection by trained guards after all.

"Oh, we're back to babying again are we?"

Sunny just nodded as Judas ignored Celeste, "I'm sorry judas, I didn't mean to...". Judas looked her over and sighed, "We'll talk about this later...anyways it was fun spending time with you girls...stay safe ok?", he watched them leave as his gaze turned back to loki behind the door. Opening it, he huffed an apology under his breath, "I'm sorry about that loki, look, it's-". He turned to the beanbag, only to find loki wasn't there, in fact, he was already at one of the arcade machines, playing to his heart's delight and not even looking at judas.

Guess judas shouldn't be surprised, but he let it slide as he walked his way over.

"Uh...loki?".

The pony continued to play, "Give me a second jude, my sister NEVER lets me play with any of her games back home!". He went back to trying to use magic to play and judas found himself waiting impatiently for him to bring his attention back to the matter at end. He had more patience then sky, especially with loki, and it was a wonder how he did it. Then again, since he'd been growing up with siblings for most of his life, it was possible he was too used to dealing with people like this.

"Loki, I know sky's been rough on you for kinda tagging us a lot, and your parents are...yeah, but if you need a safe space i'd prefer to feel like you want to talk to me instead of making me feel like you're using me...", loki mumbled out before he beat the game and turned to judas, "I just like coming here to get a break, y'know...". The purple demon nodded, "Yes, i know, but you act as though you wanna hang out with us...but then you either ignore us...or say something..y'know.". Loki bit his lip, "Well it's not my fault you and sky act so... _weird_ together, you guys are kinda glued together and it totally looks like you're dating judas! I mean...c'mon now dude!".

"You say that about any girl i spend a _**minute**_ with!"

Loki was silent, and the demon took another breath to keep himself calm. "Listen loki, you can stay here but keep in mind i'm still the prince here, your problems with your folks is no excuse for any of this ok? Been a hard day as is for me.", loki snorted and judas raised an eyebrow, "What is it?". Loki turned his head, "Judas, c'mon now, your family's _**perfect**_...you don't get what it's like at home for me. Look at you! Your parents get along all the time! You got girls fawning over you! You handle everything easily...it's like, c'mon...you're like the only one who doesn't see it.".

"That's because not all of that is true!", He pulled down the sleeve of his right arm, "Loki, I am **_cursed_**! Every day for me is like dealing with a ticking time bomb strapped to my body! My brother gets mad with me, a lot of my family never comes over to see me, and I've never had a girlfriend in my _**life**_. I'm not some...i dunno, "perfect prince" like you think i am. Never was. You need to stop treating me that way.". He realized his voice was raising and he face-palmed, cooling himself off, "I'm...i'm sorry loki, look, i'm not in a good mood for this...and I shouldn't be acting like this when you need help...".

"Sorry, i just wanted..you know...to be here...and i got kinda funky cause..yeah...".

The demon breathed through his nose, keeping his polite exterior once again, "Loki, i'm not making you leave because i know your family can be rough, but do me a favor, no more back talking to me about this stuff...you have no clue what kinda stuff i'm dealing with. I don't have to let you come here for help, i don't have to let you hang out with us, " He was about to just leave honestly, usually when loki tried to hang with him and sky he let him because he wanted to give him a chance, today just wasn't one of those days, there was already enough happening."I'm sorry loki, i'm stressed, maybe i'm not the best person to talk to today...", he started to head out of the room, slightly ashamed of himself. Though loki followed behind, which is what judas should've expected from him, at the same time he seemed confused.

"Er...sorry...about like, all that back there", the green ponyhead mumbled, flipping hair out of his eyes, "Like my dad tells me all the time i can be kinda weird and it's just everyone thinks _**you're**_ cool and whatever...like, way cooler then me! ". Judas grumbled, " I'm not cool loki, everyone hates me practically.". He started to leave and the pony followed, "Well no, all the LAME people think that but like...every prince and princess probably wants to get in your pants, uh, well not me but whatever."

"Loki...".

"Like it's TRUE, Nora, Sky, even my sisters, always just talk about how great YOU are. Cause like all the rest of us are nervous wrecks but you're the only wreck that doesn't show it all the time! Like you complain about how everyone hates you but all i hear is how great you are and stuff...", he looked over to judas, who was still kinda upset, but wasn't trying to remove him. Instead he folded his arms, "Loki, why do you think i've never had a girlfriend before, hmm?"

"Because sky rejected your feelings?".

Judas turned red and waved his arms, "What? No! It's because everything is not this _**easy**_. Being a prince doesn't mean i can have anything i want or that everyone _has_ to love me. And when did this all go from being about hiding from your parents to about how everyone sees me?". There was a silence between them and judas huffed and covered his face with his hand, suddenly starting to get what was really going on as the truth was written on the pony's face, "Loki, if you just wanted to hang out with me, just do that, don't make excuses or follow us...or whatever you do. That's not how you make friends with anyone.".

"Well no, it's not like- i have a lot of other friends!", the green horse held himself high and judas gave him a look.

"Really? What's their names? And no, your sisters don't count.".

"Er..."

Judas watched the horse struggles to come up with a name, "Stef...a...stef...Stefanniy!". The pony prince said, though judas wasn't buying it, "Loki, you just came here because you were bored didn't you? There wasn't a fight this time." The horse almost hung his head in shame, "Fine, maybe not this time, it's just like. My mom and dad were gonna try and practice my coronation and i bailed so i came here...cause you're like...well you're the only one i know who kinda sorta likes me."

 _'I wonder why'_ , he found himself thinking.

But he pushed that into the back of his head, now was not the time to act like some brat, that was landon's job. "Don't skip your practice coronation loki, especially not to hang out with me, if you get caught here i'm gonna be in _**so**_ much trouble.". He felt the pony hide behind them, "C'mon, you know my parents are crazy, i can't go back to them right now, they can barely even decide on their last name and they've been married forever, if i told you why i was here-".

"I would've said no, exactly." Judas stopped in his tracks, "You're gonna be king loki, you can't avoid that...if someone finds you here, we're _both_ gonna be in big trouble. Also, for somone who fussed about me and sky not being at a royal party when it started...you sure have no issue missing _**other**_ important events and risking your mom coming after you.". He shivered at the thought of the giant pony queen bursting in in search of her missing son. She was a reckless force that wasn't worth making angry, though granted it probably wouldn't surprise anyone if she didn't go looking for loki at all, it was always one or the other with her.

No wonder loki was messed up.

"C'mon man, pleaseeee? I'm sorry, I just kinda thought we could..hang out, you know, do stuff...instead, since you always offer.", he returned to judas's side and his eyes shifted around, as if expecting his mom to pop in any second. The demon prince continued walking, "This isn't a good time loki, i have other things i need to focus on and-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!". The pony suddenly bolted in the opposite direction before pausing and coming back to grab the back of the demon's shirt and pull him along, his voice was muffled but judas didn't need him to say anything when he heard a loud crash.

"LOKI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Well crap...

That took no time at all.

Loki shoved him into the nearest room and magically slammed the door behind them, "so uh, know any dimensions i can escape to? Like, something my mom's never heard of? How about a shoe dimension? Is there a shoe dimension?". Judas gave him a dirty look, "Loki, c'mon now, go out there, and do your coronation practice, it's not as bad as you think.". The pony was sweating, "C'mon, you'd do it if i were _**sky**_ wouldn't you?". Judas crossed his arms, disapproving, "No, i _**wouldn't**_ , cause i want my friend to be a good queen. Like it or not loki, i'm not helping you hide from your folks...".

He was about to call out, and grab the attention of the pony when he felt loki tackle him, forcing his body over his mouth, "Dude pleaseeee? My mom's nuts! Just help me out this one time and i'll stop calling sky your girlfriend?". Judas pushed him off and sighed, "And stop lying to me when you need actual help?". Loki's eyes shifted to the door and back, "Yeah, that too...", though judas didn't entirely buy it he sighed, "Fine, but if you're gonna hide with me then do everything i say cause I've got things to take care of. I'm not leaving to another dimension, but if you stay close, you can stay here and out of her sight, you got that? ".

He nodded and judas heard the mother pony pass, no doubt his parents would be confronting her very soon for bursting into their kingdom like this.

Loki left an awkward smile, "So uh...what do you wanna do first?".

The demon gave him a look, followed by a smirk.

"Judas?"

Guess if loki was truly gonna skip out on his responsibilities, might as well have some fun with it? Right?

"Glad you volunteered to help me clean up after Lucy, prince ponyhead, come...we got work to do!"., he opened his jacket to give him a place to hide as he approached the door, the queen could still be heard down the halls and loki made a face.

"You little-".

* * *

Sunny felt at home in the underworld.

She didn't really live down here back home, but her parents had no qualms about visiting anytime they wanted. Usually to let her and her brother leave the castle for once under the best watch and in the best conditions for part monsters like her. Though it felt kinda lonely here, she liked spending time with the people she met here, even celeste. Some company was better then none at all. With the guards perched outside she could'nt exactly go where she wanted.

Plus no doubt judas wanted her to stay here and wait for him.

Sigh, she didn't screw up again did she?

She was just trying to convince the prince to leave because he was clearly bothering judas, she didn't mean to-. Sigh, she felt ashamed of herself, her parents would also not approve if they were here considering just how peaceful and rational they were, even when people where trying to kill them. I guess on the plus side, being here might mean she was in less danger then usual but at least back home she had her real parents, her pet dragon, her little brother.

Where they thinking about her right now? Worried she'd gotten lost? Kidapped? Worse?

They'd be searching all over mewni, all over every dimension they could find, and she wasn't going to turn up.

It made the girl feel like crying.

She bit her lip though, she needed to pull herself together out here, that's what her best friends would've said to her if they were here. But then again if they were here she wouldn't be in a guest bedroom deep in the underworld with no choice in where she could go. She leapt off the bed, finding herself pacing back and forth among the rocky floor, dinner would be in a few hours and there hadn't been much of a word from those trapped on mewni yet.

Sure, luna didn't seem too fond of her yet, but she might be more useful there then stuck here. Granted, she also might look out of place but it seemed monsters were pretty common there so she can't look TOO strange walking around. Was monster prejudice still that bad or something? Was it worse? Well then again, if it was that bad judas didn't seem to say much on it at least. Either way she found her curious mind wandering as she waited for judas to walk in any minute.

But he didn't, in fact despite how giddy she got when the door handle turned, it left just a little more as landon ran in, followed by celeste, and slammed the door behind him. Pouty, hair a mess , and violin on his back, he looked over at sunny and sighed as took a seat on the bed, a moody girl next to him. "Judas is gonna be busy, so apparently i'm stuck with you now...granted, i guess it gave me a reason to get mason off my tail. After he watered his pants he started talking about me planning some stupid date and...ugh...nevermind...", he waved the compact at them and grumbled. Celeste didn't look happy either but she complied, less angry then yesterday.

"Can't you just tell your brother no?".

"When my little brother sets his mind to something, he doesn't stop, trust me...i know judas had something to do with this i swear..."., he grumbled, "Try having a little brother who literally fills your room with books on dating and pick-up lines...who the heck even reads that junk anymore? I don't need mason's help, i want to be alone and sulk, is that too much to ask here?".

Sunny removed her frown fast, back to her smiling self, ready to lighten the mood.

"It's ok, we can all hang out together more! We heard you like to play ping pong landon?", landon grumbled, "I still don't feel like talking much ok?". Whatever has him down, he was really worked up about it, judas was right about his brother being unsocial alright. Half the time he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else then where he was currently and he was bad at hiding how he felt. Sunny's eyes wandered to the violin case, curious, she still wanted to make conversation with her technical half-brother, if she could.

"How long have you played? The violin i mean?"

"5 years, since i was ten...", he answered softly, "And yeah, i carry it around with me sometimes, i just want to.". Judging by his tone he was used to it being treated as kinda weird, but the girl didn't mind, in fact she looked delighted. "That's awesome, are you really good at it?", landon's legs hung from the side of the bed, swinging around, "Well, if i did it for 5 years we better hope i'm good at it. It's almost like...the only thing i really ever do..".

"Could you show us?"

Landon blinked at her at first, as if confused for a moment , before taking the case off of his back to take out the demonic looking instrument. "I mean, ok i guess, Mom and dad kinda picked it out themselves, they didn't want to give me some hand me down, they kinda preferred I had something that was all mine...". Even Celeste seemed to have gained some interest in what he was saying, not even trying to mock him at all this time around as he got himself together and checked all his strings.

"Most people don't really ask to see me play, so...i'm not used to performing much...", placing the bottom of the instrument under his chin, he closed all three eyes and started playing, the girls being silent for him as he tried not to screw up. He looked both reluctant to play, but also seemed like he'd been wanting to perform for someone for a long time. And yeah, sunny had to admit he seemed great at it, in his element, and for once he didn't look upset anymore.

When he ended, he blushed, and then went back to frowning, "So yeah, there you go...happy?". Sunny started clapping excitably, only making the boy blush harder, "I'm sure it wasn't _**that**_ good, but at least you liked it...". Celeste didn't clap, but she didn't look disgusted nor did she say anything mean, which was good enough. "So is that your own song? Or is it someone else's?", sunny happily asked the pink boy, who carefully put his instrument back, "It's mine...".

"What's it called?"

"Uh...", an arm felt the back of his neck, "Lost In Plain Sight.". He shook off his embarrassment though, making sure the case was fully closed before trying to put it back on, "Don't worry about it though, it's really not a big deal..". There was a bit of silence when he chipper girl spoke up, "Well, i don't play instruments, but back home i liked to perform in like...plays? I like musicals and stuff, though i never really performed in anyone outside of my family.".

"Yeah well, i doubt my family has the time to watch my stuff anyway...", he muttered, "They got more important things to do...". The girl's eyebrows pricked, "Aw what? Nah, i bet they'd love this! They can't be THAT busy! You should show them!". Landon grumbled, "Well i can't, after all i'm also now busy watching you two! Since when am i gonna have time for this stuff? I mean, they have judas's coronation to plan, his curse to worry about, mason's plants to consider moving, y'know...other stuff..".

"Yeah but, a concert could be fun! Oooo, maybe you could play at your brother's coronation!", landon didn't seem to like the idea too much and seems Celeste was on a similar page, "Why? I'm sure then people would just complain about him taking the spotlight away from his older brother, that kinda stuff ain't worth the effort. and besides, pretty clear he's more interested in writing whatever _love song_ he was making last night...". Landon blushed even harder, "Would you _**stop**_ with that? It was NOT a love song, now _can it_.".

"Don't pick on him cele, he can do what he wants!", She said, defending the boy, which shut the other girl up. "I think your music is cute, c'mon, you sureee you don't wanna play for them? I'm sure if you asked they'd love to!". The boy shrugged, "I dunno, i'm not exactly well... _ **that**_ important. Not like i'm next in line or got things they have to worry about or anything...i'm only useful if anything happens to my brother.", he stood up, "Anyway let's stop talking about me, this is my shift so what are we doing till we have to go to dinner and make things awkward again?". The girls exchanged looks, and sunny seemed like she wanted to keep talking about the subject at hand, but she went along with him, no need to make another person feel uncomfortable today because of her actions.

"You know this strategy is never going to work right?", celeste mumbled, "You and your brother make it seem like you two are gonna be able to switch us off like a video game console when you need it, you're not gonna be able to keep this up forever, if your brother gets involved in as many problems as you say he does, then you might as well give up trying to watch us like a hawk. ". She wasn't wrong, there was no way this was going to work at all, heck why were they doing this anyway? Where would these girls plan on going? They're on guarded protection by giant demons outside of their door.

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying, you two should stop trading us off, i dunno, give us compacts of our own or something, doesn't seem any of us arrived with one. Then we can just...keep in touch if you weirdos need to, and you don't have to waste your time like this. Like, isn't that the most logical thing to do?", landon smirked, "Honestly you're right, though i dunno if you can convince my brother to just go out and buy you compacts. We're royalty but jude might think you'll use em for the wrong reasons...".

"He still doesn't trust us?".

"Er...well i guess he sorta trusts you? But still, like, i don't know if he'd agree to buy some-".

"i can take care of that!", sunny raised her hand, "Just take me to your parents, i'll tell them we lost them and they might be able to help! If we have their permission, then your brother sure won't mind!". She leapt off the bed, "Your family is just so sweet, they'll help! I've always been great with people!". The suspicious looks she was getting said otherwise, "Aren't they gonna ask why we don't have them to begin with? Like, how would we just "Lose them" considering our story?", cele stood up as well without any spring in her step. She looked over the girl, "Like sure, you know how to be all cutey and innocent and make people angry but the more you ask from these people the more they're gonna suspect something is up.".

"She's got a point.", Landon added.

"Well, what would you do then?", sunny asked rather politely, "You did suggest the idea after all.". Celeste took a moment to herself, "Well i know you two wouldn't approve of 'stealing', so how about instead we take out our wands and make some cash?". The demons eyed each other in confusion and sunny put a hand out, "Isn't that kinda a bad idea? I mean, we disguised our wands for a reason, so no one would be suspicious of us? Isn't it better to not use magic at all?".

"Oh come on, i only meant we go out there, use some spells to do tasks, and earn some cash out of it. What's the harm in doing work? Landon? C'mon now, you clearly hate dragging us around, let's use our wands for once instead of risking looking suspicious because we ask for stuff like greedy guests..". Sunny crossed her arms, she seemed rather harder to make angry since she wasn't "mad", but she did look noticeably upset. "Well it's not that it's bad it's just using magic is suspicious, the high commission can sense that stuff you know, they'll know something's up a lot more then me just asking for a favor."

"You just want to talk to your _**father**_ again."

"But didn't you prefer being given clothes then trying to make your own?"

"You also grabbed some!".

" _Girls_...", Landon said softy, though his annoyance was apparent, "Look, _**i'll**_ take care of it, no need to freak or anything...i'm sure I can just find you some old ones you can have, and i'll talk about it with jude. I'd kinda rather we didn't start arguing, it's not making anything better for me and if you wanna talk about _drawing attention_ -". The girls instantly quieted, celeste huffing and sunny accepting rather well, "We're very sorry about that, we'll stop.". There was silence for a moment and landon fixed his strap, even though he didn't need to.

"C'mon, let's just go somewhere for a bit, i don't wanna be in another stuffy room...", before they could ask he spoke again, "We're gonna head to one of my other favorite places to chill when i wanna be away from everything...and no, it's not my room this time. Just follow me and stay close, That ok with you two?'.

The girls exchanged looks and mutually agreed.

"Then let's go..".

He reached out for their hands, "Except this time, without the guards? I kinda prefer they weren't on our tail... they won't know we left this room, don't worry. We'll teleport back in here later." Sunny looked nervous about breaking the rules and celeste wasn't entirely sure about taking the demon's hand, but both complied. Landon smiled for a second before going back to frowning, "Oh and uh, stay close, the place is full of pickpocketers and creeps."

"Wait, wha-", but she didn't get to finish.

Fire engulfed them, and the three teens left without a trace.

* * *

Sky was out, picked up by her mother as they teleported to who knows where. Leaving Luna and lexi on their own, something that luna still wasn't entirely sure about. Not that lexi was entirely awful companionship, she just was more of a liability when it came down to the fact. She did the strangest things to luna, at least, she had the strangest reactions to things. Sometimes she found her balancing pencils on her nose, other times she could be found lost in space, and other times she was asking questions about luna.

As luna was trying to y'know,"Blend in", it was much harder to do so with the world's most bizarre gal at her side.

Well to be fair, she wasn't _**too**_ weird, just not the kinda weird luna needed right now.

Luna currently found herself attempting to sweet talk some of the other guards, at least, it was sorta something along those lines. Those that didn't send her away treated her almost like any other citizen and guard, and luna didn't know what to make of it. She was used to being treated like a princess after all, even when she didn't want to be treated like one. Now, no one really cared, she felt limited, which made everything just a tad more trickier.

She had to rely entirely on her charisma to get any info from anyone. It would be a challenge, but luna rarely turned down a challenge. "Work your way up" she always told herself, gain trust, be wary of your words, prove your worth to everyone around you. Though in reality this stuff would take years, years luna didn't have if she wanted to go home anytime soon. Her moms were out there, waiting for her and all her training lead up to this moment to prove herself, then so be it.

"Well yes, the queen basically took one look at me and said i would be a perfect guard!", luna blabbed on to a fellow trainee, keeping a close watch on lexi, who was more preoccupied looking out one of the nearest windows. "You been training for this a long time huh?", luna's face didn't waver as she answered. "Practically my whole life, i was so lucky to make contact with the princess, wouldn't have met the queen without her.", she wasn't sure if she considered herself a professional liar or anything along those lines, but she seemed to do well stretching the truth.

"You're lucky, the princess never really meets with alot of people, she's usually just hanging around those lucitor boys or making those hats of hers or who knows what.", the fellow cadet leaned against the stone wall, "Like, the gal's always getting into trouble, like you'd think a gal like her would stay in all the time but almost every week we find out she'd been kidnapped by a band of crazy wizards or something. I'm surprised she doesn't have a personal bodyguard already...".

"Eh, trust me, i've been asking about why none of these kids have them for a long time, guess they think it builds character or something..", the other cadet nodded and luna went in for the kill, "So how come the commission or something don't do anything to keep her in line? Any thoughts?". The cadet snorted, "Star doesn't respect their authority much anymore, they do their jobs but that's it. I like, think they practically hate her, well maybe not that crystal guy too much, but they haven't even been invited to any royal events since she took over.".

"Interesting."

"It's no surprise though, the "Meteora" thing still has her peeved. Nowadays half monsters are everywhere, their mistake is forever going to linger."

"You think they'd do something to take her off the throne if they could?"

The guard looked at her and shook their head, "Even if they wanted to they wouldn't, they're probably not THAT evil. But if they were she'd probably destroy them from what i hear, the queen has killed people in the past before.". Luna huffed, they probably meant toffee didn't they? Or was her mom a serious killer in this universe? With janna at her side, anything is possible. The cadet checked their watch before looking around, "I better head out, thanks...luna right?".

"Yes.", she answered plainly as they started heading off, acknowledging galexia mid step.

"I'll see you hopefully in practice tomorrow luna, oh and uh...keep an eye on your friend here, i think she's a bit out of it.", after they walked off luna's attention went straight to the brunette looking at the window, she snapped her fingers and instantly got her attention. "Lexi, we're moving on, i assume you wrote nothing from that conversation down in that notebook of yours?". She shook her head and luna sighed, "Let's just get moving, i want to have another talk with kelly..".

"Why?", the green-eyed gal asked sweetly, "You only met her today right? She's not gonna have much to say to you...". Luna seemed surprised, but only a little, that galexia had been paying any attention at all, but she continued to speak, "I know, instead i kinda wanted to know more about...". Galexia blinked at her, "Your mom huh? You sure you wanna know more on her? What for?". Luna's arms folded behind her back, "She's out on some kind of mission, I want to know what mission it is..".

"You're probably not permitted to know about that kinda stuff...", luna's eyebrows perked up, "Since when have you been thinking about stuff like this?". Lexi didn't answer her, "She'll turn you away, and you might have a harder time gaining some respect if you're too nosy..". Luna stopped in her tracks, "Ok then, i won't ask directly about the mission then, are you ok with that?". Lexi didn't answer, only adding to her strangeness as the blonde brushed it off.

"Anyways, I want to speak to kelly anyway, being a cadet is not something to take lightly and the more i form a bond with her...the better.", she sighed, "Never met her back home, she left without a trace in fact. Mom always told me good things though, that she was a fierce warrior and friend.". She turned to lexi, curious, "What about you?". Lexi's smile grew wide, "Wait, you're SHARING ABOUT YOURSELF?!", she giggled as luna started regretting all her life choices.

"I uh-".

"YES!"

" _ **Lexi**_ -"

"So yeah, kelly's not like..a guard or anything, she's more like an adventurer! She likes to send us gifts from her travels! Like whenever i spend time in the underworld, which is like a lot, we'll get calls from her because she always knows i spend time there! She's cooolll!". Luna blinked at what she said but she kept talking, "It's a shame you've never met her, do you know everyone else? Everyone's not dead right?". The girl fixed her hair, brushing away her bangs, "Well...no...so i guess that's a good sign..".

Actually, now that she thought about it, them being dead in other realities was a very possible outcome. She wondered if somewhere deep in the multiverse, there was a girl like her who had neither of her folks, and she felt her stomach sink a little. Who knew what else was out there beyond this universe, or her own? But that did raise a question, if there were millions, probably billions of alternate worlds, what was the reason for her and the rest being in this situation?

It could've been other kids like her right? Were they hand picked? Or was it random? She eyed Galexia and grabbed her hand, "Lexi, stay close to me...i'd rather make sure you're where i can see you...". With who knows out there that's responsible, she felt herself tense a bit. Lexi didn't question it though, nor choose to point out how soft she was being towards her. instead smiling fondly at her half sister as luna moved her along to the training quarters.

"Stay by my side, if anyone asks, you're my...cousin or something...", she was about to push through the door when none other then Janna popped out, startled by the girls at first, before she smirked at them. "Well well, there's sky's weird dinner guest...I was wondering when I would run into you again..". She took a look at lexi, _the girl she was holding hands with_ , and right on cue lexi spoke out, "I'm her cousin...". Janna's smirk faded only a little, but she still had that smile Luna didn't like.

"Wow, one day as a recruit and you're already using your power to sneak your family in? mad props to you.", Luna felt extremely embarrassed, "Well I-, no it's just...I just wanted to show her around!". She didn't like the look on the queen's face, she was much harder to read then other people and luna hated being caught off guard. "Oh c'mon, you were totally trying to find kelly weren't you? Sorry gal, but she's on break. Hope i'm not a disappointment...".

"Then...what were you doing in there?"

"You're asking a queen what she's doing in a room of the castle?"

To be fair, it _**was**_ actually a kinda stupid question.

Janna laughed at the girl, "Oh you look like a fun person to mess with, the strict type tend to always be the most interesting to watch get all flustered as they try to reign their authority back. Relax, i'm not gonna fire you, i was just doing my own important queen matters...in fact, since sky and star are out, you girls wanna help?". There was no comment from luna, who might have been still a little touchy from last night's dinner, but Lexi looked more then pleased and Janna took that as enough of a yes.

"Awesome, c'mon in girls, you can help me carry my stuff...", she walked back into the training room and luna followed carefully with lexi right behind her. There, in the middle of the room now, were boxes of...stuff. It wasn't a bunch of books, or potions, just...stuff. Luna could spot devilish dolls, herbs, she even thought she saw a skull in one. They were full of stuff usually thought of in witchcraft in fact, and luna suddenly wondered why she hadn't considered janna a suspect before now.

"Just help me carry these down to my office, since this place was empty I decided to get some stuff done here, but now i better move all this back...don't break any of it, some of it can kinda be hard to replace. Then again marco wouldn't mind another visit if i did need more demon urine...", the blonde cringed, "Why did you need all this stuff? were you...practicing magic in here?". Janna shrugged, "I do as a want, tried to get sky into it but she never got as into it, shame really...".

"You called us in here just to carry it?", luna's annoyance wasn't hidden very well, and janna laughed. "Aw relax, i just needed some help, if you girls want, i could show you some cool stuff i've collected in my office, sound good?". Luna looked down at the floor, she was bothered, but no way she was going to turn down some potentially useful info, especially not from someone as strange as janna. She picked up a box, galexia following suit as janna grabbed a couple of her own.

"Alright, stay close...", she practically kicked open the door out as the girls followed, boxes in hand. As people passed by luna noticed their nervous looks to janna, as if worried she was about to spontaneously combust. Janna didn't seem to care though, in fact she looked delighted by their reactions. It was odd, and it made luna more uncomfortable and suspicious. Were they all just freaked out by her pranks? Or something else? What kinda queen relished in her citizens being scared of her?

Janna must've been reading her mind as she started to speak, "Relax back there, mewni's always been that way about me. Used to think I couldn't help run this place for heck, now, well...they can't even get away with a lie around me.". Luna bit her lip, "Wait, what do you mean by that?", only to be met with a laugh and a smirk, "Means what i said it means, ah...we're almost to my office." They headed down a longer purple corridor to find a dark double door with skeleton handles, "Star helped me design it to my liking..".

Opening it with a skeleton shaped key, she kicked it open to show off a large office full of interior you'd expect to find in the lucitor kingdom, potions and other knickknacks lined the walls and decorated the place. If luna didn't know who owned it already she'd have said it belonged to eclipsa or some witch, she set the box down to look around in curiosity as lexi did the same. Janna staring putting stuff away as he talked, "Don't break anything, some of this stuff could possible scar you for life and others could...yeah.".

Galexia was staring at some rather odd dolls when janna walked up, "Those guys are old, haven't used em in awhile, think i had them since high school, you want one?". Galexia looked up at her, eyes sparkling and janna reached over and gave her a doll that was sewn from pieces of other dolls. A cat head on a human doll body with limbs from what could be assumed as a lizard plush. Lexi took it and luna could feel hearts flying from her head, "Thank you!".

Luna directed her attention to her other strnage objects as if she'd suddenly find any kind of clue here, taking a look at other ingredients and strange objects she didn't notice janna sneaking up on her. "Hey kid", luna almost jumped and janna snicked, "Careful, don't wanna break some of this, like arachman poison? That stuff can paralyze you for awhile. Also that mask is valuable, took star forever to find it. Sorry to break it to ya, but the gift shop is closed in this section.".

"Well no, it's just...".

"Fascinated?", She turned luna's attention to her desk in the center of the office, taking a seat and putting her feet up on the desk much to luna's annoyance. "Not a ton of people get to see this place unless they're on my watch, so consider it a treat for helping me with my junk.". Luna's eyes dimmed, suspicious, "Do you normally just drag random people to your office, aren't you worried we might steal stuff out of here or something, why bring us here?".

Janna smiled, kicked her feet off and scooted closer to the girl, "I could ask you something along the same lines luna, are you really trying to be a knight, or is something else really going on?". The girl's heart almost stopped, but she caught herself, not wanting to waver, "I'm a knight, like i told you last night.". Janna smiled, but asked no further questions as she sat back in her seat, "I know you weren't big on the "Candy in the bread" trick last night, but i hope i can make it up to you. Though your face was still priceless..".

"I just...don't find it... _ **queenly**_ to do stuff like that to people, i could've choked!"

"They were too small for that, and besides, whose to tell you what's "Queenly" or not? When you're queen, kid, everything is suddenly "queenly". Running mewni doesn't mean you got to do things a certain way, if we did that monsters would not be walking around this castle right now. Being queen doesn't mean you can't have fun, star's not like that and i'm sure not either.", luna sighed, "But public opinion matters, if you do something off...you risk...well you risk a lot.".

"True, but if you play if safe, well, that's still kinda a risk...might as well do what you wanna do if it's risky either way.", janna watched her closely and luna backed off, last thing she needed was getting caught so easily by a woman who used thing like voodoo dolls. Instead, she put her focus onto the other objects in the room but speaking as to not seem more suspicious then she might already be, "Maybe, I suppose you'd know better then I...though I feel queens aren't usually...well..". The blunette shrugged, "Eh, i'm just the consort, star's the gal you talk to for more of that, but queens don't all have to be one way...".

Her eyes snapped wide and she stood up, looking towards an eerier painting on her left, "In fact...speaking of queens...we have a guest...". Luna and lexi watched as janna pulled back the painting, which was more of a door in fact, a queen gasping behind it before smiling at the human. Green hair and red spade marks in check, "Ah janna! Deeply sorry for intruding but I just HAD to tell you about sky!". Luna's gaze was between confusion, nervousness, and shock at the sight of the former queen.

"Eclipsa! Hey, i haven't see you in a bit! Been going out perhaps?", the queen smiled gently, "Me? going out? What could possible make you think so?". They were being so jokey luna could've sworn they were just trying to outjoke each other by this point. "Where's globgor now? Like i know he can't fit in your tower but he can at least grow enough to walk around y'know?". Eclipsa sighed, "Ah what can i say? It's more fun pretending we're still forbidden lovers...brings us back to the old days...".

"He's tiny and still sleeping on your bookshelf huh?".

"Shhhhhh, don't ruin his fun."

"Nah, of course not, what's up with sky?".

"Oh i saw her practice more of her magic recently, she's starting to get really good at it! Though she did slightly blast herself in the face on accident and turn it into a squid, see, i knew she'd get the hang of it on her own eventually!", luna blinked at her, speaking up and drawing attention to herself in front of the queen of darkness. "Um, well, she's being trained by star...uh...miss, not on her own.", Eclipsa turned to janna who confirmed, " Yeah the whole "have sky learn on her own" didn't quite work out like you and star thought it would...so...guess star's finally gonna try her hand at teaching...and moon's enjoying retirement, so yeah.".

"Well, i suppose it is starting to pay off just a little in that case...but...", she smiled at the girls in awe," Seems we have guests! Which blows my news a little more out of the water. Who are these lovely ladies? Don't tell me you are star are having more kids without me dear?", janna happily showed them off, "Oh no, this is luna, some friend of sky's i never heard about till last night and her...cousin, actually i didn't get your name.". The green eyes gal stared at eclipsa, eyes never leaving as she said her name softly, "Galexia...".

"Yeah, i just showed them around my cave here, they might be getting a little bored with me though...", the former queen swung her legs off the edge of the open spot in the wall, smiling, "Aw, you know no one gets bored of you, though sky has never told me about _**you**_ before. Then again we don't talk as much as I'd like, wonder why...". She hopped down from the frame, onto the floor, "No matter, it's good to get out of that tower sometimes, things are more exciting outside of it and i tend to miss most of the action.".

She brushed off her dress and got a look at the girls, "Sky spends so much time hanging out with boys she never talks much about having _**girls**_ around. Then again i tease her enough as is.", she winked before poking luna on her cheek with her gloved hand, "pleasure to meet you, sorry for interrupting, was planning on waiting, but no one knows a trickster better then another trickster.", She nodded to janna. Luna seemed a bit speechless, like how she was at the first sight of kelly kinda speechless.

She was in front of the queen of darkness, THE queen of darkness.

The same one who ran off with her husband and daughter back home.

She didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to properly react. But the queen seemed to take it as a sign that perhaps she was intimidating her and turned her attention back to janna. "Oh dear, i think your friends here aren't much of talkers...". Janna leaned against her desk , "Don't mind them, i'm sure when sky gets back she can have you guys talk properly". This sparked eclipsa's attention, "aw, did i catch you at a bad time?". Judging by janna's sigh she did.

Eclipsa frowned, but only for a bit though, "aw it's alright, we've _**all**_ been busy these days. But at least everything is still in order...". She rubbed her fingers together, staring at her hands as if not sure what to say next, "Y'know, i should consider teaching sky for a bit, i know my magic is still something iffy...but i'm sure star could use a hand...". The other queen shrugged, "Better ask her yourself when she gets back, she still isn't quite cool with it since the...yeah...".

"Well, then we'll just have to make sure that never happens again. She's older now, and she needs to branch herself out, star can't baby her forever you know...". There was silence in the room, even from the girls, until the human spoke briefly, any other feelings she might have had replaced with a smirk and a fake-happy voice.

"I gotta get moving in a bit, dinner is soon and i got a few things of my own to take care of till star is back. Plus i'm sure the girls here also got places to go, unless they don't mind helping me some more?". Luna snapped out of her trance and got back in focus, "Uh yes! Yes...". The older queen looked her over and started making back way to her portrait, "Well, perhaps i better come back later, I will be seeing you girls again won't i?". Luna nodded, "Yes, we're uh, sky's friends...just ask her...".

"I will dear, well, i'll see you girls soon! Night Janna!".

She vanished as quickly as she left, before the girls could fully process it.

Then Janna clapped her hands together, excited again, "Well, if you girls are helping, guess you better get your gloves ready. Cause You're helping me pick poisoness mushrooms tonight". Galexia cheered but luna needed a moment, "Wait wait wait wait, _**this**_ is important queen business that you needed to rush into?".

"It is if you're the queen, now c'mon girls, we got some picking to do!".

* * *

Having Loki around was a blessing and a curse.

Judas somehow managed to carry out the rest of his day fine, even ordering landon the new bow he promised him while the pony was hiding in his jacket. After making the pony help him with some less then fun tasks, the pony had been under his bed most of the time to avoid his screaming mother who was made to leave by the king and queen, who urged her to pay for everything she broke. With everyone out judas had some more freetime, checking his compact from updates from sky, who was sending them out from her training.

Mason was also flying around, in search of landon, who judas assumed was probably hiding somewhere with the girls while he was taking care of his little problem. Though his focus was mainly for now on sky and their mission.

Melaine apparently had made an effort to come back for today's lesson, with bernard, who had been asking sky if his call to landon was getting through. Apparently this lesson seemed less then successful then the last time, making a new cloudy for sky herself had been kinda cool. But now all judas heard was her narwhal blast made a minnow and the room was now covered in slime that was supposed to be frosting. He couldn't help but wonder if she was so unfocused it was making it harder for her today.

That was sky though, sometimes her spells works, other times they didn't. Though he almost wanted to laugh when she told him she shot a rainbow through the dojo and it punched someone into the fountain. The most interesting things though, were all the updates sky sent, or maybe melaine sent using sky's phone...considering they sounded too lengthy to be sky. He scrolled more, thoughts brewing when loki popped up from under his bed next to him, scaring the demon half the death.

"Dude, you texting sky? Wait...what are you texting about...huh...angel?", Loki hadn't seemed to caught enough but the prince's name sure enough he had spotted through their messages. Making the demon anxious all over again. Loki had to totally be aware what he was doing, spying as per usual. Though granted, maybe judas should have known better then to have any private conversation within five feet of the most nosy prince in the kingdom of mewni.

He pressed the device to his chest, "Loki, that's none of your concern...". But loki persisted, "Wait, is that the spider guy who got banned when were were all like...babies?". Judas shifted in his seat, "Yes...that guy, loki, it's nothing to be worried about..". The pony blinked, "You two trying to talk to that dude? Why? Didn't he get banned for being a total creeper?". Judas put the device in his pocket, guess that conversation is over, "Something like that, it's just...he stole my compact yesterday, and i don't know why and-".

"That dude stole your phone? Aw c'mon, that's a low blow...".

"Yes, but it's...we don't exactly know why he took it. Well, sky told me his possible reason but...i dunno...look, this isn't anything to worry about, just...go back and hide, what if my folks burst in and saw you?", the pony's eyes shifted from the demon to the door, as if expecting his mom to burst in again unexpectedly, "What if i tried talking to him? Like er...bad cop...?". Judas made a face, and sighed, "Loki, no offence, but you're not exactly great with people. And this is a thing between me and sky, i don't think she would want you involved...".

"Well..."

"And why do you care anyway? It's just...why would you even consider helping us?".

"Well like, if i did get him to talk, then would sky be more cool with me?"

"Loki...you don't have to care what sky thinks of you, yeah she's one of my best friends, but you don't really have to do anything for her...", to his surprise the prince bit his lip and shot back, "Yeah well, she's like YOUR friend and she thinks i'm just kinda a creep and jerk and...what if i convinced her otherwise? Don't you think i should? Like, try to show her?".

He bit his lip, fangs pricking the lavender skin, "Maybe, but i still don't entirely think it's a good idea, not to mention sky would get on my case enough just having you involved in the first place. You shouldn't get yourself involved loki, just stay under the bed for a bit, i'll grab you a snack...dinner will be soon and i certainly can't bring you there". He stood up and opened the door, "I'll be back later...ok?". The door closed behind him, leaving the prince to his thoughts as he took a moment to himself before coming out from under the bed and heading to judas's desk.

Eyes shifting to the door before making note of the pens and notebook on his desk.

"Hmm...".


	11. Moving Forward

"You hang out...here? Like didn't you say you don't hang out with people and stay in your room all day?"

"Quiet, or i'll head right back...".

The girls and landed found themselves outside of what seemed like some kinda hangout spot, and the girls found themselves staying close as the prince was given easy access to the front of the line and to the Vip room of the dark and calming area. It almost reminded them of a coffee house, expect way fancier with candle-lit tables and a game room in another area. Though as landon leads them to their vip room, a room on the second floor that gave them full view of a brightly lit stage, that's when it clicked why landon came here.

"I only come here once in a blue moon, never talk to anyone...it's quite mostly...except for the lovely music...", he removed his violin and plopped down on a nice couch before inviting the girls to join, "Do me a favor, don't let my brothers know, I don't need judas to get on my case about it and i don't need mason trying to find me here.". They plopped down in their own seats and took in the place and it's dim lighting and calming atmosphere. One that didn't seem fitting for someone like Landon, who wore boots, ripped up shirts and wore biker gloves.

"You hang out at a place like _**this**_?", celeste still look genuinely shocked by this bit of news, but landon kicked back in his seat, not really caring much about how surprised she sounded. "I come here to listen to music, it might sound lame to YOU, but all my family seems to listen to is cheesy boyband songs and i happen to think it's kinda cool here. ". He huffed, "You know like how kids in movies escape to some secret hideaway they have? Yeah, this is my lame version of that...my family doesn't really come here themselves so i use the Vip section instead.".

"and you only come here rarely...?"

"Only to see certain shows, since i'm forced to watch you i guess i might as well let you come, as long as you don't fib on me.", his eyes directing themselves mostly towards celeste, "Plus you guys didn't seem to mind my music so maybe you'll like it or something, i dunno...". Sunny looked happy and kinda thankful, "That's really nice of you landon, you didn't have to do that...". But he blew it off, putting himself down, "No it's whatever, i just think this place is cool...part of me is tempted to get a drink here but my parents might kinda kill me if i'm not careful with some of this..".

"Wait, didn't you say people pick our pockets in this kinda place?", landon looked towards the questioning brunette and shrugged, "yeah, they do, not everyone in the underworld is a saint y'know? Especially to the royal family of all things , though i don't keep my money in my pockets anyway so...". He started to move his leg and the faintest sound of change could be heard from his boot, "I've learned my lesson before and i'm not falling for any more tricks again..".

"What kinda show did you drag us into?", landon snapped his fingers for a paper to speak in front of her lap, showing a couple of demons playing the electric cello. Her face just kinda made landon want to laugh more then anything. "What? We'll make in back in time for dinner, you're so picky...just sit back and enjoy the show...". To his surprise, celeste said nothing, indeed sitting back as they watched demons prepare to get the show ready. "Granted this show wasn't one i planned on going...but...whatever..".

"You dragged us to a show you weren't even originally planning on going to?".

"Do you wanna fuss or do you wanna watch something other then the underworld walls?", Celeste crossed her arms and sunny found herself examining every inch of the place, "My parents never took me or my brother to anywhere like this before, looks like fun...do people sign up to perform?". The boy bit his lip, "Kinda? More people pay though, it's just kinda a joint for new talent to start making a name for themselves...and i swear if you say anything about me playing my violin...".

"No, i was thinking more...you think i could sing up there?".

He blinked at her, "Uh...why would you wanna sing up there? You're supposed to stay undercover y'know? Performing in public will only make things worse...". She shrugged, "It's just, well, since i don't get to really perform outside of my house back home...it just kinda seems fun y'know?". She nervously pressed her fingers together, "Sorry for bringing it up...it just kinda seemed fun. y'know?". They gave her strange looks when the lights started going down.

"Oh, i guess they're starting...", landon took note of the speakers and cellos already up as people filled up tables . Some ordering drinks or eating strange pastries, chatting as a couple of twin demons took on the stage, landon watched them with slight enthusiasm. Though Sunny's face was the most interesting, she looked in wonder and to landon's surprise her tail slinked out of her dress and started wagging. Expressing her excitement, and landon's attention was suddenly diverting from the music to the swishing extension.

Celeste looked to landon, "Hey, what are you looking at?". Landon immediately stopped staring before shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, "Nothing...don't worry about it...". Celeste gave him another look as their attention diverted back to the music playing. Strangely, it was actually pretty good, like a blend between rock and classical music. And landon could easily be seen tapping his foot or closing his eyes to listen to the music, as though he was in his own little world.

At one point he even got them some drinks to sip on as the concert went on, hot chocolate.

Mugs that were empty by the time the show ended, the audience in applause and clapping. Especially sunny, who looked more then delighted, even whistling at one point as the twins bowed and started talking about their next show. Landon weakly clapped, a smile on his face and sunny took note of her tail as it slinked back under her dress. "That was really fun landon, thanks for taking us here!", she looked towards celeste, who grumbled before saying "Thanks", under her breath.

Landon kicked his feet off the coffee table in front of him, and shut himself down, "It's fine, i'm glad you liked it...". He took hold of his violin, placing it back onto his back, "I guess we better go though, dinner y'know? I'm sure everyone will be waiting for us...". He was about to leave when he felt the smaller demon tug at his sleeve, "Landon...are you ok?". Landon looked at her and shook her head, "No it's...nothing...don't worry about me, we better go...".

"Are you sure you're ok?", the small girl looked really concerned, as if perhaps she had done something wrong of landon wasn't feeling good. But as expected he dismissed her and threw a cover over himself, "Yes, i'm sure, look, i'm not that important, just stay behind me ok?".

The girls were about to say something when landon bumped into someone, making him stumble back into the girls a bit.

The demon he bumped into turned around, and though sunny had expected him to apologize at the sight of his prince to her surprise the bigger demon growled at landon. "Watch where you're walking buddy...", landon rubbed his head and got himself back on his feet, "Fine, whatever...". But that apology didn't seem to slide with the bigger demon, who pushed him, "Don't "Whatever" me kid...watch it...". And much to landon's displease, sunny stepped forward.

"He's your prince, you should show him some more respect...".

The demon looked more annoyed being talk down to by the little girl as landon suddenly felt the urge to drag sunny out of here. But the large demon eyed landon again, "Our prince huh? Which one?". Landon eyed off as sunny kept speaking, "Second youngest, landon!". The demon huffed, "Oh? The extra one? Yeah right...", then a pink hand grabbed sunny's shoulder, "C'mon, let's just leave...". He urged her to move and sunny compromised, Celeste following behind as to leave and stop from starting some kind of fight.

Though behind him he could hear the demon mumbling to his friends.

"Pft, figures the weakest prince would be the one hanging around girls anywa-"

Then, before he could speak anymore, a cloud formed above his head, _**indoors**_. It was small, and dark, and before the demon could react, drops of water rained down on him, followed by a strike of lightning, zapping him right in front of his friends and making him collapse on the floor under him. Landon looked freaked as he looked between the girls in front of him, mouthing to them "D-did you?". Whoever was responisible sure didn't seem ashamed however and landon only looked MORE unhappy.

"We gotta go..", he mumbled under his breath to both girls as the demons watched the cloud continue to zap the confused demon.

As he dragged them out the littlest girl still seemed unhappy, "Landon, i'm so sorry about back there, i don't know what happened! I-".

Now out of earshot, he zipped around, still angry, "Ok, WHO did that?! I could've gotten kicked outta that place! Like, sure, he was being a jerk but i didn't want to FIGHT him!". Sunny's eyes wandered to celeste, who looked off to the distance, "He'll be fine, that spell only lasts 20 minutes...". Sunny looked surprised, and celeste gave her a look, " what? You didn't think it was you right? Of course it was me, what a total jerk that guy was! Like i could woop his sorry butt in ten seconds!".

Landon was in awe, "So you...you summoned a cloud on him?!". She only shrugged, "i like weather spells, is there a problem? When some ass acts like that in front of royalty he shouldn't get a free pass, you're still above him y'know.". Landon was about to interject but she kept going, "Look, we haven't known each other that long but it doesn't mean i want dirt talking to you like that. I'm not heartless y'know, plus it's not like that guy can frame it on you anyway.".

Landon looked both thankful and both adjitated, "Ok fine, at least we're not in anymore trouble i guess...but...let me tell you...starting fights in the underworld is not a good idea. I dunno what it's like in your universe, but around here being violent can get bad fast.". Celeste snorted, "Well when a jerk talks to you like that, you should stand up for yourself! Like c'mon, you can't just walk away like that. You're royalty, you outta put that guy in his place for talking to you like that!."

"I'm not doing anything, c'mon...we got dinner...".

"Landon-".

"I said _enough_ , c'mon..".

* * *

"Sky you need to focus!"

"Mom, it's not my fault, it's just not working today!".

Sky muttered narwhal blast under her breath again as a couple of disfigured minnows popped out instead of narwhals, flopping on the floor in between them. "Sure, it worked yesterday but i told you...my wand works when it wants at the end of the day...", she could feel her own words stabbing her in the heart. It tended to do that alot, one day she feels confident in her magic the other she feels entirely useless, shaking the device like a toddler with their raddle.

She spotted melaine recording the whole thing while bernard, next to her, was checking his phone, tying rope, and playing with cards all by himself. He was probably dragged out here again, though perhaps he didn't have anything better to do with him time anyway. Guess that was what happened when you where the new kid, though her mom always made it sound a lot more fun. "Mom, we've been doing this awhile...maybe we should call it quits...i mean, i summoned my own cloudy and well...i got fireskull frenzy on point...so...that's something right?".

Star sighed, "I just wanted you to learn some new spells...i don't...i don't understand what's going on but...maybe i should confiscate the wand? Just to be sure?", the blunette clutched in tighter in her hands, "I'm sure it's nothing mom, maybe it's out of juice? Or something...i dunno...". Star didn't seem so sure though, the queen crossing her arms, "Hmm, maybe...". Sky put it in her back pocker, makign a face, "Mom, it's cool, it's nothing to freak out about...".

"I'm just worried, we don't...well we don't need anymore issues with the wand then we've had before", she rubbed her chin, "Perhaps we should call it a break till tomorrow, though i still-". Just then the queen's compact started buzzing, she pulled it out and checked it's number fast, "It's marco, er...excuse me...i better take this...". She held the phone up to her face and left the room, leaving the kids by themselves. Melanie stopped her recording to take notes but Bernard was still as distracted as before.

After she was out of earshot sky turned her attention towards them, slightly relieved at the sudden interruption.

"I think you did great sky!", Melaine smiled at the girl, giving her a thumbs up as the princess took a seat on the banister. "Yeah yeah, c'mon you don't need to go easy on me, i know i suck...". She rested her head on her hands, "I'm kinda distracted enough as is anyway...". She pulled out her compact, waving it around, "Judas i guess is busy, he hasn't replied back yet...hope everything is fine...". She eyes at bernard, "Told him about landon missing your calls, i'm sure he'll sort it out...eventually..".

"Maybe you were right about the compacts not connecting with real phones..."., he mumbled, "I mean, mel only got everything she did to you by transferring data, and i dunno...but it was a nice thought to talk with your friends again.". He sounded kinda upset, maybe worried he was the one at fault in this situation. Sky bit her lip when she got a text back, "Oh, judas left to get food, says landon did get get your calls...and that...". She then paused and read over judas's texts, telling her landon was too embarrassed to pick up and on the spot came out with the first lie she could.

"-he didn't have his compact with him", telling the boy the truth would probably embarrass landon more and she suddenly thought maybe associating herself with a friend's crush was a bad idea. But Bernard didn't seem bothered, "Oh cool.". And Sky almost wanted to slap herself across the face for making melaine go through an entire process to send her the audio she needed when she could've sent it in a few clicks. She awkwardly turned to melaine, who was much too focused on whatever she was doing in her notebook.

Her embarrassment must've been obvious because she felt Bernard quickly try to cheer her up, "You didn't actually test to see if those things connected before huh? Hey, you didn't know, nothing to be ashamed of...and now you do know. So now you don't gotta complicate your phone system anymore". She nodded, "Sure, uh...sorry, that's very embarrassing. uh...hows moving in been? Weird question, it's just...". He started shuffling the cards in his hand as he spoke, "Need a change of subject? Oh I've been fine, the diazes have been so kind in helping us move in, also they have A LOT of dogs might i add. Are they supposed to shoot lasers?".

"Er...yes...long story..."., sky said, and he continued on as if unfazed by this news.

"My family has moved a lot to be honest, it's not my first time adjusting. I just hope this is my last time moving...", he finished shuffling his cards and placed them on his lap. The princess looked up at him in curiosity, "Leave a lot of friends back home?". He sighed, "Yes and no, i had a lot of people hang out with me but i don't know if they counted as friends...though I never stayed in places very long so It doesn't matter much anyway.". He stared down at the pack of cards, "I'm kinda hoping to get perhaps more of a fresh start here? Since my folks says it might be permanent this time around but so far Landon and mel here are the only ones who have approached me...".

"Landon isn't very social...",sky started, "I mean, being social isn't much my thing but i'm surprised you got him to talk to you at all...". Bernard snorted, "We were bringing in more boxes when their carriage showed up in front of our house, and then the diazes immediately had me shake hands with all their grandkids. Those two are the most chipper and hyper elders i have ever met you know that? I mostly just talked to landon to apologize and we ended up talking about his violin...also does he carry that everywhere?".

Melaine then turned around and spoke up, "Bernie, You carry a pack or cards and some bit of rope everywhere.".

"Touche".

"You're into music?", the human turned back towards the princess and smiled, "I used to be apart of the glee club in our last move before we left, i'm told i can sing well though i have other talents...". Sky smirked, "Like wearing sweaters and a vest in California without sweating? Because i'll tell ya that's pure talent right there". The boy snickered, "No, but i do appreciate the jest. Anyways landon was really fun, he's a funny guy to be honest, i appreciate the number cause i could use some other friends while i'm here and he seems cool...I mean, being friends with a demon wasn't on my bucket list but i think i can mark it off anyway".

"Landon...funny?", the way she said it seemed surprising to bernard, based on the expression of his face. "Is he not normally funny?", sky and mel exchanged looks, "Landon's not normally even _**smiling**_ , what did he even say to you?". Bernard shrugged, "We started talking about love sentence and he started talking about the name and i couldn't help but laugh...". The boy put his hands on his hips and twisted his face into a pouty one, as he imitated the prince.

"What's a love sentence _anyway_? Is it a sentence about love? Like, who in the heck woke up one day and said THAT was a good band title? Like my dad showed me some poster of them dressed as criminals and it's...are they being sentenced for LOVE? Who sentences people for being in love? Well actually there are people like that but...STILL. ". Bernard then started to laugh like it was the funniest thing he'd heard as the girls just smiled awkwardly. "Oh don't give me that look, just a few minutes ago you were upset because you forgot to actually test the limits of your strange mobile devices and had fish flop on the floor...let me enjoy this", the girls quit their looks and he shook his head at them.

After he finished he smiled fondly, "Anyways, Yeah, he seems like a grump, but i thought he was fun to talk to. We were mostly stuck together for a few hours and i honestly just think he wanted a reason not to be crushed by his grandparents with their hugs." He took at look at the wand in her back pocket and his frown vanished, "You know if that thing is busted you outta fix it or find a replacement...hard to practice anything with a broken tool that's for sure...I may not have owned a real wand but having one that doesn't work sounds like recipe for disaster.".

"It's a family wand, we can't replace it...".

"So you're stuck with a tool you can't use? That's not fair. What are you supposed to do if you can't use it? What if it gets lost!?", His friendly look had shifted to be more annoyed, brows furrowed. Bernard seemed to get ticked when other people were mistreated it seemed. "If it gets lost...well we're kinda screwed, i mean, unless the high commission finds it or something. I kinda wish my wand was like a bag or something so it was easier to carry around...".

"Magic seems kinda unfair where you come from...", he stood up and stepped down the stairs onto the floor, "Mel tells me you go on some crazy adventures, and get into danger, and you have to do it with a broken wand?". The princess groaned, "Well of COURSE i went on some weird adventures, it's just like...i mean...it sounds more fun when you're not he one whose almost died!". She took her wand out and flicked it, "It's like, it's magic...but even magic sorta has rules to it...".

Her eyebrow pricked up, "You know, i'm sure all of this is nonsense to you, you don't have to worry about my wand or anything...". Bernard blinked and crossed his arms, "Fairness matters to me, i'm sorry. I just don't like when parents don't treat their kids...like how they should...like...who puts their kids in danger like that with something they can't control..". He got quieter at the end but retained himself, "anyways, take it from me, using a faulty tool will bite you someday. If there's way to fix it or replace it, you better do it, especially when it's a weapon that might save your life...".

"Trust me, we're...I'm working on it...", he nodded, "I'm sorry for worrying, but that honestly kinda sucks.". He might've kept talking but mel stepped in, an arm around sky, "Trust me bernie, sky will be FINE, she's taken out bad guys left and right and when the robots take over she'd totally kick their butts.". Sky snickered and then star stepped in, compact back in her pocket, "ah sorry kids, ponyhead apparently lost loki and she needs help finding him, so we better get a move on..".

She made finger guns to mel who copied her back, "See you soon, honestly mel you should come over when you have the chance! I know how much you love exploring and sky could really benefit from teaching you more about mewni!". Melaine turned to sky, face full of hope, and sky made an awkward smile before answering. "Well, yeah i'm sure we could have her come over again...let's just uh...not repeat the _**incident**_ last time when we do it alright?"

Bernard looked between the knowing faces as mel squealed, "YES! AHHH, it's been such a long WHILE since I've been to mewni! My mom gets so freaked! I'm totally gonna ask her and maybe we can have a sleepover and you can teach me about monsters and-". She paused before looking to bernard, "Wait can i bring him too?". Star blinked before shrugging, "If his parents are ok with it, we're fine having more guests in the castle, sky hasn't had a sleepover since FOREVER-".

"MOM!", sky's face was red with embarrassment, "Like you know we stopped because most of my friends were boys and it was getting awkward cause we weren't kids anymore right?". Star bit her lip, "Aw, but didn't i invite all those princess that one time? That was fun right?". Sky groaned, "No, no it wasn't...", and star let out a light laugh in response to the girl's bitter answer. "Eh, well i suppose you weren't wrong, though at least cleaning glitter out of your hair wasn't too hard..".

"At least you didn't put glitter in the pancake mix again...", sky said back, amused.

"Oh don't start with that...", She motioned to her daughter as she opened a portal, "C'mon, let's go. Good bye mel, bert was it? Don't get yourselves into too much trouble!". Sky motioned to the humans to call her as she felt herself be dragged into the bright blue swirling portal. Star immediately heading off to find pony and sky about to text judas when two figures approached her, covered in dirt and mud, It took her a few seconds and almost startled her.

Untill she realized who it was.

"Hi...", luna grumbled as galexia smiled behind her.

"We picked mushrooms!".

* * *

"Loki, hey, i gotta head to dinner with my folks in a few minutes but i brought you some-"., judas closed his bedroom door behind him and entered his room, only to find the place empty. He placed a bag of chips and a soda on the bed before walking over to his desk to find a poorly scribbled note on his desk. His three eyes squinting as he attempted to read it before folding it up and throwing it in the trash. "Ugh, i told him not to get involved and of course he...ugh..."., he made his way out of his room, texting sky on the way.

Her response was immediate.

Sky: Nice one jude.

Judas: Hey, for the record, he's just trying to call him out for the compact, which you said had nothing to do with anything anyway...so...

Judas: Should I go after him?

Sky : Don't bother, it's not worth it...

Judas: But it's partially my fault, maybe I should find him before he does something.

Sky: Loki's gonna be fine, and you don't wanna get caught next to him when his mom finds him.

Sky: I'm sure he'll bail anyway, you got dinner jude, you've run around enough lately..

He thought for a moment before texting back

Jude: Ok

Sky: We'll talk later

Judas: I'll see you soon sky...

He shoved his compact back in his pocket, despite his mixed feelings he outta go to dinner anyway, his parents would be worried about him. Hopefully whatever loki was doing, he'd be fine. Though if angel didn't kill him no doubt the pony's mom would. Granted, maybe not "Kill" considering him and his family, more or less..."lightly annoy". When he arrived to dinner it seemed everything was normal, his parents were discussing pony's raid with his grandfolks, the girls were eating and his brothers were being their normal selves. As in mason was being cheery and going on a long discussion about his plants and landon was being quiet and angry.

He could only hope nothing went wrong when he was with the girls this time.

Though the only thing of note from dinner was when a note was passed into his lap, making sure the adults weren't watching, he opened it up to find a note from landon himself. Scanning over it he looked at landon, who eyes him before returning to his food. Giving the girls compacts? What was he thinking? Though his note also stated for them to talk in his room tonight about everything. So i guess he could hear him out on this later. Maybe he could even get sky to show up.

He nodded to his younger brother as dinner resumed as usual.

Night fell, the girls were in their rooms and in bed, and judas was alone in his room, sitting on his bed when landon teleported in. The boy already in his pjs, which were typically an old shirt and sweatpants, and of course this time around he wasn't lugging his instrument as he tended to do. He bit his lip, fangs pickling the flesh as he crossed his arms, "Hey...". His older brother sighed, hands on his lap, and one of those "Really?" looks on his kind face.

And landon seemed already prepared for this reaction as he explained his reasoning. "Judas, i know we've known these girls for two days but c'mon, you know we can't tag them all the time. It's gonna look weird to everyone and we kinda both got other things going on...". Judas raised an eyebrow, "Landon, we still don't know them well, giving them something like a compact...what if we have been dooped? What if they take em and use them for something bad and it's our faults?".

"I dunno, i guess maybe...i don't think the girls are really...evil? I just...i mean they kinda do wild things, but i don't think they'd betray us exactly.", the purple boy didn't seem convinced, "I mean, they're nice girls and all, it's just kinda early for us to put so much trust in them. They've done some nice things for us landon, and i'm not saying they're bad people. I just don't want us making a mistake too early and...this is a good opportunity to make one...".

"You're overthinking things jude, c'mon, tell me, what do you think of the girls?", the boy turned his head, looking at the posters aligning his walls. "Well sunny might've attacked me but she's a sweet girl, and she wants nothing more then to see her family again...". Then his eyes closed, "And celeste is a pain in the butt, but she still healed me and still listened to me despite everything i said to her.". He sighed to himself, "Still landon, we haven't known them very long...it's a risk...".

"They defended me today...", landon admitted, much to his brother's surprise. "I mean, it was kinda stupid, but they genuinely didn't have to do anything for me...i mean, still stupid, but i also think we kinda owe them a bit. For healing you, or helping me, if you're really worried we could put locks on it or something...". Judas still didn't seem convinced and landon found himself continuing to push , he honestly should just give up in convincing his brother of anything, but maybe that "Stand up for yourself" nonsense from earlier was starting to leak in just a tad.

Only a tad though.

"C'mon dude, look, if you do this...i'll...take the fall if something happens...and...", his shoulders sagged, "And i'll answer my compact next time bernard calls...". The older demon's brows pricked up, "You must really want this don't you?". Landon's feet shuffled on the floor, his face not even looking at judas. "Look, i just think...it's nothing, i just want it to be easier for us...w-we can get some cheap ones...". Judas stood up, looking down at his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll consider it then...ok?".

Landon looked up at him, kinda thankful.

'Ok...".

"I guess you are right about this being ineffective anyway, and well...i guess we could track the phones if we needed to...but i mean it landon. We got enough on our plate, if this all turns out to be something different, don't say i didn't warn ya...". Landon got it, "I dunno, i mean, the whole "Other universe sister" thing is weird...but honestly...if they wanted to kill us...i think they could...".. Judas smirked, "I honestly hope you're right, as weird as it is...i kinda prefer that to ALOT of other outcomes right now...".

Then a bright blue portal opened up, a girl with dark hear and a demon onsie hopping out.

"Hey dorks...".

Judas smiled and walked over to see his friend, sky was smirking but she was clearly still very troubled.

"So not much of a progress report today, luna and lexi are asleep, one mom is doing the same while the other is out...i dunno raising the dead or something? How about you two?", landon took a seat on judas's bed, "Of course you invited sky. Only to be met with a look from his brother who went back to talking to the princess, "Sorry about your lessons not going as great as last time, i'm sure you'll pick them up again eventually! Uh...did the girls find _**anything**_?".

"Pft, nothing i didn't know unless you count some gross mushrooms, my mom's weird, eclipsa is a creeper and everyone hates us...the usual", sky sighed and took a seat on the floor, "Also i think mel is planning on a sleepover sometime soon, so i guess expect her to show up again...". Judas was about to grumble and then sky added on, " **But**...she's gonna drag _**bernard**_ with her...". Landon's ears twitched, "Wait, what? Why would she drag- Sky...are those two hanging out together? Wait...new kid bernard?".

"The guy with the two hair colors, piercings, and who wears sweaters in one of the hottest states ever? Yeah, _**that**_ bernard...".

Landon turned more red as the smile on his brother's face spread, "Sounds like a good as time as any to hang out together". Landon's eyes only dimmed and he kept his mouth shut before he could say anything rude and get himself in more trouble. Sky shook her head, "You guys are both ridiculous...honestly...", and she laid back on the mattress, singing her feet off. "So...you sent loki off to see angel huh? Well, if queen pony shows up i guess that's two birds with one stone being grounded for life...".

"Isn't angel almost always grounded?".

"Well, Can't they ground him harder?"

"He sneaks out of his room and isn't phased by most things thrown at him...if you grounded him any harder he'd be under the underworld by now."

"hmm.."

Judas pointed a finger at her, "Hey, Don't even _**consider**_ the taser next time we see him, we're not doing _**that**_ again. We're lucky enough as is that didn't cause any serious problems. Only reason i'm even _getting_ the shocker for me is cause i might need it for a real emergency if my arm comes back and i become...yeah". Which immediately sparked landon's attention, "The what now? Taser? When did you get a taser?". And sky put her hands out in front of it, "Ok, don't we got _**enough**_ to talk about? I would rather...you know...we drop that one.". Landon huffed, "You tazed angel? Pft...way to go sky, that's one way of taking him down...".

"Hey, i didn't say I LIKED it! and besides...his folks didn't freak...", he eyes off to the side as judas shot her a disapproving look, "Well yeah they're nice folk but, I don't think angel DESERVES it...i kinda feel they should be a little more upset that their boy got hurt...what you did was not ok. It was too far.". Sky and Landon exchanged looks, and the pink one stepped forward "What? And risk the butterfly's bailing on them? C'mon jude, you know why they do what they do...they're too scared to do anything, you're getting paranoid again". Judas was quiet, and sky bit her lip, "Look, i'm still sorry about it ok? You don't need to bring it up...".

"No it's fine...landon's right...i'm just still tense about things, i'm sorry for fussing about it...", the room was quiet before landon spoke, breaking it. "To be honest though, angel's life probably kinda sucks, i mean...his parents think he sucks, his mom is sick, star doesn't listen to him, his people are poor, you both kinda kick him out, and does the guy even have any friends?". Sky and judas exchanged looks, "Like, not denying he kinda sucks and does stupid and bad things, it's just like...that guy has GOTTA be miserable..".

"He looked pretty upset when we saw his mom...he didn't even want to stay in the same room as her...", the girl bit her lip but still shook her head, " It's still kinda no excuse for him to be a total jerkwad though, taking your things, messing with citizens till he gets his way...thinking he can go back in time and change everything". The girl found herself pacing along the soft floor, " Like no matter what he does, he never suffers anything for it! He doesn't care about being punished and he's got his mind in the wrong place...and it's like, i can't even go outside in a dress without my mom freaking or read a spell-book without worrying and-".

"Sky?", her attention turned to judas, who looked her over curiously, "everything ok?".

That's when she fell face forward on the mattress, burying her face into it, "You guys ever get tired of sucking so much?". Judas just patted her head in amusement, "there there sky, you'll figure out these spells someday, then you can do whatever you want without your mom...". Sky simply groaned louder in response, "You really suck judas...c'mon now, i was just venting about how angel does whatever he wants and i get all punished and freaked out about..",

"Friends tease, get used to it...".

"I hate you...".

"So...anything else tonight cause we need to sleep?".

Landon yawned, "I mean, this is fun and all, but i'm gonna pass out and our parents might find out we're talking in here or something and get us in trouble...". Sky lifted up her head, "Eh, knowing your folks i'm sure they're in their room getting _**comfy**_ with each other. Too busy to go sneaking around and pressing their ears against your doors...". Judas playfully lifted sky's head up more, "Ok for starters, never say that again, i would rather not think about that, and two...if you're gonna fall asleep, better it be your room...".

"Fiiinnne~", she got up and back on her feet, " It was good talking though, you better text me if anything happens...you got it?". Her friend smiled, "C'mon sky, since when do i ever _**not**_ tell you anything?, only to be met with a glare. "Don't start with me Judas Lucitor-Diaz! ", Landon groaned before he took his hand out to snap and leave. "Ok losers, i'm going to bed, oh by the way sky...we're uh...we're considering getting compacts for the girls so we can all talk...K BYE!".

Landon vanished quickly and Sky's attention was drawn towards judas, "Uh...?".

He huffed at his brother before letting out a sigh, "So speaking of not always telling you everything...".

* * *

Days passed by, the long hours passing by in a breeze.

The girls were getting comfortable in their newer surroundings, getting food, sleeping in their beds, and interacting with their sudden comrades much more regularly. Well, as regular as can be when luna was not off keeping herself undercover. Kelly had seemed to take a liking to her, though finding time to talk to her was harder to come by then luna thought. As the woman would often keep her position during training or vanish off to somewhere luna couldn't know about.

No wonder janna creeps around in the place when she wasn't there, Kelly must've rarely been there in the first place.

At least on the brighter side of things she was impressing her, and no one seemed to question her too much. Which was a good sign if anything, and even lexi was under control a bit more as sunny and her seemed to spend quite a bit of time together, clearly they had hit it off. The compacts being used on a regular basis much to judas's comfort. The watch shocker he now had on his arm was making him antsy enough as is, not to mention how he hadn't heard anything on loki since he left to supposibly face angel.

As bad as loki could get at times, judas would be angry at himself if anything did happen to him on his account.

He'd probably go out and look for him, maybe ask some of the girls to help but today he found himself with his own parents, who were much more interested in talking to him about his future coronation and everything that came along with it. Which mostly consisted of decor, activities and of course...attire, but it was a big deal and judas sure wasn't going to avoid it like loki clearly wanted to. Though frankly loki was a year younger then him and at least _**he**_ had more time to prepare then judas did.

His parents probably just wanted loki to have the kingdom pawned off as soon as possible so they could stop running it themselves to be honest...that or...the sooner they started preparing the less likely they'd be to forget their own son's coronation when it was time. Coronations were different for every kingdom , and how soon it was prepared mostly depended on the current royals. And no doubt those two were no "Parents of the year" with the planning skills of gods.

Though his own folks seemed more excited then anything, and judas could remember how much his father used to gush about his coronation. Talking about how beautiful it was and of course his favorite part of it, when he and marco got married shortly after. Though lucky for judas, finding a partner wasn't something he had to prioritize himself in finding for is at all. He sat in a chair as his parents started going through photo albums and shared as many ideas as they could.

The queen of the underworld, was in their prime, planning and preparation as their husband was randomly pulling out ideas every few minutes and throwing it out there. It was like marco to be prepared for everything and plan in advance, honestly they probably had been planning this day since judas was created. Judas almost wondered if the books marco was going through they made themselves in order for him to have a variety of options to choose from.

Though judas seemed more distant, and it probably wasn't because he was thinking about sky or the girls or even loki. It probably had more to do with the fact he couldn't bring himself to pay so much attention to these creative ideas when the thought of impressing the locals lingered the back of his head. When he was younger maybe he'd like some of these insane idea, like an lava filled chamber or a fancy masquerade ball, but nowadays that seemed to feel like childish fantasies that would only make him seem more unqualified as the next king.

"We could do something along the lines of mine? But maybe more retro?".

"Oh c'mon tom, i'm sure judas doesn't want to go "Retro" for his big day. Last time we tried something like that it was for one of landon's birthday parties and he looked embarrassed beyond belief.", Marco slipped another page before planting a kiss on their husband's cheek, "Don't worry, i thought it was cute...".

The human then turned to judas, "Any thoughts on what you wanna do, we gotta start planning. The sooner the better, after all no one wants to remember their coronation as some travesty.". Tom grumbled, "Ugh, no kidding, everyone in mewni is there and if you make one small mistake they never let you live it down!".

"Aw tom, but your coronation was great!", the demon grumbled though in disagreement, "Well, most of it was, but i'm still annoyed about the part where I had to enter the ancient demonic fire because everyone freaked out about how i closed my eyes! Like excuse me! I just preferred not to have the light shine in my eyes so much! But apparently if you close your eyes and squint it's the worst thing ever!". Tom grumbled again and marco hugged him, "C'mon, it was minor! And you honestly looked too good in that suit for anyone to really notice that much anyway..".

Marco's comforting touch calmed tom down fast, as per usual, and he smiled to peck his partner on the lips, "Thanks bun...". Judas coughed into his hand, his folks returning back to the process at hand, both slightly red-faced at the jist. "So yeah, well, as far as themes go...i'm not entirely sure yet...i mean, maybe i should go with something average, then i don't have to worry about people judging it or something like that..", marco frowned, "Jude, we want this event to be all about you, you should pick what you want...".

Judas shrugged, "it's just...I dunno if mine should be a ton more special, i do something traditional, less of a reason to worry about anymore issues with the kingdom right? ". His parents exchanged looks and tom bit his lip, "Jude, i mean, if you want to do something traditional we're behind you, but don't be afraid of how the world sees you ok? Your party could be dog-theme with paper plates and we'd still support it because it's you. You sure you don't have some of your own ideas?".

"Well, if i do that, i might be taking it a step too far. Don't wanna make it seem like don't appreciate tradition or anything, i want to make a good impression, don't want to go out of bounds too much you know?".

"We get it, we just don't want you to force yourself into a box just to impress these people. If you want traditional, we can do traditional, but is that what you actually want or what you think everyone else wants from you iinstead?".

Judas didn't answer and marco stepped in, walking over to their son and planting a kiss on his head, "It's ok, just tell us if you need anything with it, ok? If you want something traditional we can consider some of the ruby drapes and of course the blood bathing, those are always fan favorites..". Tom agreed, "Yeah, we can start there, for now. The basis are always a good place to stat off till we get to the bigger details after all. Er..um...maybe we can put some of your heritage in there marco? We did that for mine after all!".

Marco smiled, "That would be lovely, judas, what do you think?". Judas just nodded and his parents came to an agreement, "Judas, me and your father are gonna take care of something for a bit, you wanna pick this up later tonight? I'm sure it'll give you more time to think.". Judas seemed fine with it and he didn't protest as his folks kissed his cheeks like the embarrassing losers they were, instead smiling and slightly giggling at them as they ruffled his hair and headed out.

Maybe he needed a break, he was getting upset with himself again.

Part of him wanted to say something else to his folks but he honestly couldn't help but want to play it safe. What was the point in making your coronation perfect for "you" if the people didn't like YOU? Proving himself didn't mean going ape at parties after all, some way of proving himself if he went so far off tradition he just angered everyone. Though maybe he was pushing himself down too hard to impress these people, these people who treated him like garbage no matter what he did. Ugh, maybe he should get back on track, see if he can find loki.

It wasn't like him not to say anything for this long anyway, though angel probably wouldn't appreciate another visit by the prince.

Maybe he could send someone to check? He was a prince after all.

Though really, his first check, should be on his sisters and parents. They might have found him already and he had been too preoccupied to notice for all judas knew, and he sighed as he pulled out his compact to make a call. A green-blue pony with pink hair in a ponytail, gills, slitted eyes, a dark pink striped horns, a pink "x" marking, and headphones. Loki's first younger sister, Coral. Honestly judas was lucky to have even have been able to contact her, she spent so much time playing video games she rarely paid attention to anything else.

She used her tongue on some occasions with her gaming though this time around she had opted for using some magic to make herself same fake hands to control.

Guess she got tired of making the joystick all gross and slippery.

"Oh, hey jude.", the pony said, eyes clearly on an obvious game screen instead of facing towards the compact lying next to her.

"Coral."

"Been awhile since you called dude, I know we ain't super close but i haven't heard for you in awhile, you been busy?".

"Heh...", judas sighed, "Yeah, a bit busy, coronation plans and curses y'know...though...sadly i'm not here exactly for more friendly chit-chat this time around. Sorry about that, maybe we can play games another time but i actually have a question..".

"I bet you're here to ask about loki aren't you?", her eyes continued to never leave the screen, and judas was slightly taken aback. "How did you-", the pony interrupted him, "Because when he got home the last thing he remembered was talking to you apparently, so i figured you'd call..". Judas blinked at her, "Wait, he went home? I thought he well...I thought he went to...uh...do something else..he left a note...". The pony yelled at the screen for a second before speaking again to the demon as if she was paying close attention.

"Really, what did it say?".

"Erm...", now that judas thought about it, he kinda DID just assume loki left him a note saying he was going to confront angel . A note that was poorly written no mind, loki might've just written to him he was going home or something. Feeling embarrassed, judas was about to hang up when coral kept on speaking. "Whatever, don't worry about it, loki is fine anyways...mom just is grounding him like heck so he can't use his compact...". Judas let out a satisfied sigh before realizing this meant the queen knew who loki was with when he was in hiding.

"Wait...am I-?"

"Your folks vouched for you, mom's more upset with loki anyway so i don't think you gotta be worried about saving your own skin mate.", judas's look or annoyance was apparent and the pony laughed, "Oh lighten up a bit jude. No way your folks were gonna let their _baby boy_ get punished for protecting a friend. Though tell me, was my brother being a pain while he was there? Because i'm sure he also did it to get out of taking care of our sister since babies gross him out..".

"Well my folks didn't _tell me_ coral, about the loki thing...", she snorted, "Really? Mom hasn't _**stopped**_ talking about it, she keeps shouting about them. Your folks just get on her nerves...as per usual...thankfully i choose to wear headphones to drown out some of it..pays to be a gamer...". Judas sighed, "i'm sorry about that...", but the pony didn't seem to mind. "Dude, ugh, trust me, no one is blaming you. Honestly loki has such a man-crush on you it's surprising mom didn't know where he was already!".

"Yeah, yeah i think loki shows that enough...", coral appeared to pause her game funny enough and then began to talk, rambling in a joking manner. "Like most of the time he pretends he's too good for most of us, but with you he's like a puppy! Like i think he's more like our parents then he cares to admit! That or...maybe he's just that sad that even _**he**_ can't disagree with them on you at least. Sorry if he gave you a rough time though, he's like that ". She laughed to herself, "By the way, you wanna trade brothers mate? I will glady take m'grumpy or the plant child then Mr. "Everything is about me" anyday!".

"Pretty sure my folks have enough to handle with us as is.", judas joked back, before biting his lip in curiosity, "Hows twiler anyway?". Coral laid on her side and groaned at the boy, "Ugh, i put her to bed a little while ago cause my folks can't raise us for heck, though she really does like the bubble blower your folks got her..so that's cool i guess." She nodded to her game, "Anyways, practicing for inter-dimensional championship, you got anymore questions?".

"Oh no, just er...worried about your brother.".

"Well sadly he's not dead so i guess you're in luck, though mom's probably gonna ban him from hanging out with you at this rate.", the demon didn't look surprised, "What else is new? I'm not exactly the peak of a safe and stable prince am i?". Coral stuck her tongue out at him, "You're too hard on yourself dude, though honestly you could just embrace it at this rate. That's what i do. You should see the mewman faces i get when they call me bad names for being two different species and i tell them i could drag them underwater and drown them without a worry for myself".

"Er...think that would make things worse, mewmans had their reasons for being scared of monsters after all...", the pony sighed, "I'm only kidding jude, c'mon, we all know you get sick of being treated like garbage, gotta shoot em back a little.". Her eyes reverted back to the screen, "Anyways, i gotta new game to nail, call me when you wanna play, i'd love to kick your butt again.". Judas didn't even get a word out as the pony hung up on him, "Welp...".

At least he could breathe a little easier, direct his focus to other matters.

Like questioning his parents.

In truth, it was no surprise they handled this matter without him. But then again he was also 17 and about to be crowned, he honestly should've at least been informed so he could explain himself or _something_. At least he didn't seem to be in trouble.

But no doubt he needed to have the conversation about not babying him so much.

Maybe with the arm it was understandable why they were so protective and concerned, but when it came to everything else...being babied at his age probably should stop. He was an adult, he could explain himself, it honestly was worse knowing they knew and were simply running around as if nothing was wrong. He bit his lip and considered going after them to confront them, when a servant tapped the back of his shoulder and got his attention.

"Sorry prince lucitor, i'm just here to inform you of your crown and suit fitting sir? It starts in 10 minutes..."., the small demon said meakyl as the reminder pushed it's way back into the boy's brain, "Oh right! I'm sorry about that, i'll be right there!". The servant nodded and went on his way as judas started heading down another hallway, feelings the vibrations of an excited cerberus down below who was probably getting her dinner right about now.

His parents had to wait.

Back to business as usual.

* * *

"Has he called yet?!".

"No, i think he's worried i won't answer...or maybe he's still busy moving in or...whatever...", landon sat back on his bed, compact in hand. "Well, i was thinking when he picks up you can start with a joke! Like...sorry i hadn't picked up sooner but i was more focus on when i should pick YOU up first?". Landon's face was priceless, "Mason, do me a favor and never say that again...", he held his head in his hands, "Ugh, i really hope i didn't already blow it with the first guy to not think i'm a complete weirdo...".

"Aw, landon, you're a totally COOL weirdo!", the pink demon wanted to face palm so hard but held the urge in, "Thanks mason...uh...how are the plants?". Mason's wings folded in behind him, once in awhile moving to stretch a little as he spoke. Though he had to be careful he didn't hit landon with them by mistake as it was common he broke things with them around the castle. "Oh my plants are ok, i gave some of them a good ole watering but i think i'm gonna need to go to mewni and get em some treats."

"Ugh, your plants aren't like lucy mason...", but mason smiled, "But they're growing so well! Plus they like it more when you give them treats! And a happy plant is always a healthier plant!". Landon wanted to grumble about how plants didn't have feelings but he was pretty sure if he said something mason wouldn't listen anyway so he moved on. "look mason, you REALLY don't have to help me, i'm sure you got like...mud to mess with or...something..", but the younger demon persisted, leaning against his older brother.

"Aw, but i wanna see you go on a dattteeee~", the demon whined, a wing wrapping around landon and pulling him in. "I'm your super duper WING MAN, i'm the ladybug to your garden, the bee to your flower, the-", landon coughed, "Ok, you made your point...look it's just, you guys are getting _super_ weird about me having a crush. Like, can't i do anything on my own or something?". Mason's wing fell, "What's wrong with us being happy and excited for you?".

"Nothing! It's just...you guys are making me feel weird about it, like, when he calls...just...let me talk ok?", mason nodded, moving away from him. He swung his feet off the bed, "I like our new guests, the girls, they seem really fun!". Landon tensed up a bit as he spoke, "Yeah, they seem fine or whatever.". Mason glanced over to him before leaping off the bed, "I miss us having guests, you think the girls would play any games with us while they're here?".

"No, i'm sure they're busy...", landon said quickly, "Like, doing other things...". Mason bit his lips, "Well sunny seems like she likes to have fun! We should all play some games together! I mean, what do you think they're even gonna be busy doing..?". Landon crossed his arms, "I dunno, they're guests, they probably are...getting to know the castle or are hanging out with the skeleton horses or something.". He didn't mean to sound so rude, he just didn't want his younger brother getting close enough to them to be suspicious.

"C'mon landonnnnn..", he felt the small demon pinch his cheeks, "Don't be such a grumpy grump!".

"I'll be as grumpy as i please dude...", landon snorted when he felt his compact buzz, he almost dropped the compact. He swore under his breath for a second before staring at mason, "Pretend you didn't hear that and never say it aloud in front of anybody, got it?". Mason nodded and landon fumbled to open the compact, "Ok uh...so he's calling...ok..I..I can do this...I-". Mason immediately pressed the green button, much to landon's horror.

"MASON!"

"What? It was gonna cut to voicemail!"

"Um...hi?"

Landon froze until mason pushed him a little and urged him to speak up, "Hi? Uh...sorry, my brother is here...". The human's voice came from the other side perfectly, though there was no video, "Oh? Oh, i'm sorry, are you busy? I was told you were free around this time so i wanted to try around this time to make sure i didn't miss you and-". Landon blurted out, "What? No no no, it's fine, i'm sorry about that..uh...yeah no, it's good to hear from you again...uh...hows moving in?".

"Oh, well i'm getting pretty well adjusted, uh, i think everyone at the school is getting used to me and your grandfolks have been lovely. Er, how have you been doing?", landon shifted in his seat, his brother urging him to continue talking. "Oh it's...my life's not all that exciting, you know...just playing my violin and prince stuff." Bernard paused for a moment but spoke again, "Don't think that way, i'm sure anything is more exciting then doing as much work as i have to do.".

"School?"

"Well yes, and magic silly, i still haven't stopped practicing y'know? I think i'm getting better at slight of hand". Landon smiled as if remembering something fondly before speaking, and mason was making a happy face as he watched. "Oh? That's cool dude, Oh...I uh...sorry we didn't talk sooner, i guess maybe i thought you didn't want to talk again.", then he realized what he said and backtracked as fast as he could, "Not that you probably didn't want to! I was just sure you'd make other friends and were gonna be too busy..".

"Why be friends with a bunch of highschoolers when i can be friends with the prince who burst through fire in front of my house?", landon laughed, "Er...sorry about that still, mom tells my dad we might accidentally hit someone's car doing something like that but he's kinda flashy sometimes.". The boy on the other end laughed with him, "Hey, i'd honestly probably do the same thing if i had the option, sounds way more fun then taking the bus to school.".

Mason's wings fluttered as he clung to his brother's shirt, eyes begging as he whispered, "Ask him out...".

"SHHHHHH", the pink demon ushered to the small boy before diverting his attention back to the phone.

"Grump!"

Landon pushed him away, "So, I was thinking, maybe we could start hanging out some more...like, when you're not busy or whatever.". The human snorted, "Well as long as my folks are fine with me spending time in the fiery depths of hell that should be no issue at all.". Landon was smiling, a rare thing for most people, but seeing him happy was always a treat. He did it, he actually did it, he worked up the nerve to do something. The boys talked for a half an hour longer as mason fell asleep next to his brother.

He hadn't remembered the last time he'd been comfortable talking to someone like this, it felt so natural. Everyone complained about how quiet and distant he was all the time but talking here just felt safe, he knew the person on the other line wasn't going to judge him. Bernard seemed so strange in his own respect that landon could bond with him on it, plus he was being way too nice to someone as distant and snarky as landon could be sometimes.

Why anyone would make such an effort to be his friend was beyond him.

And yet, here they were.

Landon didn't even want to hang up, but knowing he'd speak to his new friend again seemed to have put a spring in his step for the rest of the day as he watched his younger brother sleep. Memories flooding back to them mason was still a baby and landon was only 2 years old. He was not all that liked when he was THAT young either when he thought about it. Though he and judas had been in a habit of accidentally waking their younger brother up during naptime.

How was mason still adorable 13 years later?

He mumbled in his sleep, making his older brother smile despite how frustrated he had been.

"Love you..."

Landon pulled one of his nicest covers over the boy, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too...".


	12. Quality Time

Sweat ran off luna's forehead as she pined down another foe on the training ground, making that the 6th today she had managed to defeat.

Granted, she was most likely way more highly trained then any of these trainees but still. Taking down so many despite their size and technique was impressive. She almost felt back home for a bit, but only for a bit as she retracted her sword and got up and off her opponent. They bowed and luna turned to kelly, who was clapping in the doorway, "You're good, very good, keep up the great work luna...though maybe you outta take a break, at this rate...i'm not going to have any soldiers left...".

She laughed to herself and luna took 5, getting a mix of impressed looks and unhappy ones from her fellow cadets.

It had already been at least a week being stuck here and her relationship with them seemed mixed. A lot of them seemed very impressed and happy with her and others looked angry at how badly she seemed to be beating some of them. It was expected though, even back home that tended to be how other royals saw her. They either admired her or hated her, there usually was no in-between. At least they tended to stay out of her way, and any time she talked to them it was mainly to seek info.

She made her way to the locker room, sipping water from a canteen as she sat down on a bench. she could hear some other cadets fighting in the other rooms and considered perhaps taking this time to observe and talk to some of the other cadets until she heard some noises coming from inside the walls. Making her stand up and walk up to one of them in curiosity, She knew a lot of mewni's secret tunnels and it didn't take much to assume eclipsa herself was within these walls.

It was probably a bit bad of her to assume ill of eclipsa being some sort of culprit in all this but at the same time she WAS in an alternate universe. So forgive her if she couldn't help but not trust a thing she'd seen so far, especially not a queen who was considered evil by all of mewni for a long time. She pressed her ear against the wall, hearing the person in the walls pass by before they vanished and silence overwhelmed the room. Luna huffed, when she talked to sky about eclipsa after their first meeting sky said she was basically harmless and was just having fun.

Though then again, apparently sky didn't spent a ton of time with her, so...

After training she changed and luna wondered what was next on her task menu, was she to get in contact with any of the group? Or perhaps should she work some more on their mission? She bit her lip before stopping in front of a window and looking out of it, a rose tower in plain view and she knew what to do.

It was probably impolite to drop in on eclipsa like this but if she got dangerous, well, luna had her wand. She could take the queen of darkness right? Though then again, worse case scenario was eclipsa beating her and taking her wand for herself.

So maybe just stick to the normal visit and avoid getting into any trouble if she could.

To her surprise, eclipsa looked DELIGHTED to see her, opening the door before the girl even had a chance to knock. Her smile was friendly and she still seemed to be wearing pjs, then again i guess since she wasn't queen she could really walk around and wear whatever she wanted. Luna was caught completely off guard as the queen smiled sweetly at her, "Ah luna is it? It's good to see you, i hope training has been going well? Well, actually i know so, your comrades talk about you a lot.".

"I uh..."

"Come in come in!"

Luna gasped as the queen grabbed onto her hand and dragged her into the tower, leading her up the stairs, "It's good to see you again dear, i'm so glad you came all this way to visit me!". When they entered her room luna was at a loss for words, awkwardly standing in the doorway as eclipsa hushed her forward, "Come, sit! Don't worry about me, i won't bite.". Luna obeyed her, despite still being both confused and on edge a little. Her intention was to ask her some more questions but the queen treating her like her like an old friend was not the reaction she expected.

"I- how did you-?"

"Darling i know a lot of things...plus you're easy to spot from a distance! Would you like some tea?", luna blinked at her before pulling herself together and responding as politely as she could, "Jasmine please?". Eclipsa nodded and immediately started boiling some water as luna took in her surroundings, "I'm deeply er sorry, miss eclipsa, I hope i wasn't interrupting anything?". She smiled, "Aw no, i wasn't up to much, i'm always delighted to have guests, especially sky's friends...that girl is so secretive sometimes...i had no idea she had some gal pals.".

"Well, me and sky have only known each other recently, we're not exactly too close just yet...". Luna shifted in her, seat, eyes running over the paintings and notes all over the walls. "I er...You're room is lovely", eclispa took a seat in front of her, "Thank you, you enjoying your time at the castle?". Luna nodded politely, ", It's...lovely, i appreciate being given my own room here and the staff are nice.". Eclispa parted her hands together, "I can tell you've already made yourself at home easily.".

"Well, yes, i adjust easily.".

"Expert swordsman, easily adjusted, and polite, you seem like a very charming young woman miss luna.", The water started to boil and eclipsa hopped up to pour some cups, "I am sorry if this is all strange to you, meeting a former queen in her home and drinking tea with her and making small talk. I don't imagine you get out much, am i right?". Luna almost dropped the teacup she got, "Well, i'm fine on my own, i just have other things I prefer to put my mind to.".

"What do you focus on then?".

"My ambitions, I'm sure you can understand that a little, as a former queen."

"Well, i think i always had a different idea of what i wanted out of life, i wanted to be a good queen of course, but it didn't make me happy, in the end i had to choose what was best for me.", she eyed off into the distance, "Selfish, but we're all a little selfish sometimes..". Luna sipped her tea, "So um...you said sky doesn't hang out with a ton of friends huh?", eclipsa looked back towards her. "Well, it seems so, she mostly spends time with the lucitor boys and occasionally a few other colorful characters, i think i embarrass her too much to meet them..".

She winked and laughed, "Though i find you to be one of the most interesting ones i've seen, now why would you be friend with someone like sky?". Luna was taken aback and eclispa held out her hand, "You don't have to tell me but i'm curious, she's not exactly a social butterfly.".

"I mean, well, i think she finds me...interesting, we don't always get along put we put up with each other and maybe sorta learn from each other? It's uh...hard to explain.", luna knew she was kinda fibbing her way through this, but it seemed to be working, "We're still a little rough around the edges but we still spend time together.". Eclipsa nodded, "How about your parents dear? I bet they must be so proud of you, being trained to be a knight?".

"Well they're...yeah, yeah they've always been proud of me...", she held her cup in her hands," But then again i work hard for the things i want and as long as i'm proud of myself, i'll be fine.". She put her tea on the table next to her, "You know, inviting random strangers for tea is usually dangerous, i could be an assassin for all you know.". The queens shrugged, "True, but when have i ever avoided things that were probably too dangerous for me anyway?".

She snapped her fingers and luna watched as a book floated into her lap and she opened it, Luna gave her a funny look, "I'm going to be honest with you, i'm under the impression you're up to something.". Eclispa laughed, "Ah, well, i seem to always leave that impression, though then again when a strange old woman invites you into her room for tea i would be suspicious too. Truth is, maybe i just needed someone to talk to and you just fit the bill.".

"I'm sure you have closer family and friends...", luna noticed, motioning to some pictures on the wall. The queen shrugged, "True, but most of them are always busy, it's a shame too, i used to babysit sky before she got too old for that, sometimes i think they've forgotten about me.".

Luna sighed, "We've all been there, but everyone has their own demons to conquer, and sometimes they need to do it alone.". Eclipsa turned a page of her book and opened it to show luna, It was a photobook, one of pictures of sky and star and other people. There were even a few of tom, marco, and their kids in some cases, but the pic that snapped luna's interest more then anything, was the blonde woman with short teal streaked hair and in knight's gear on the bottom corner.

"Your sky's friend, and if you can, I want your opinion on it, i mean...i made it for when she is eventually crowned queen but you seem like you understand a little more about organization and your cousin appears to known quiet a bit on creativity, so i was wondering what you would think about this for sky?". Luna blinked at her, just a tad more distracted by seeing her mom, and barely listening to eclipsa's words. She shook it off though, getting on track.

"I'm sure it's fine, it's fine. I doubt sky would care much about this as long as you made your best effort..".

Well, maybe sky WOULD care, but luna couldn't be sure of that.

"You think?", eclipsa kept her eyes on luna and luna felt herself start to sweat a bit. She didn't know why, but something about eclipsa made her just a tad uneasy, despite their polite conversation. "Yes, i think you're doing fine, in fact, she'd like it more the more personal you made it probably.". Eclipsa's eyes diverted from her and she went back to smiling, "Thank you luna, the help is appreciated, though if you have any new info on sky i would appreciate it!".

"Ah, no, nothing.", she felt herself stand up, "I should probably leave...".

She had questions, she did, but she suddenly felt this was not the time to ask such questions. There was time for that later, and right now, she may have overestimated her abilities. She felt a little queqsy, maybe even a little warm as well, and there was no telling if it were the tea or her own nerves.

Maybe the tea.

"Have somehwere else to be?", the queen of darkness asked politely, though she looked rather concerned if anything at the girl's sudden reaction and her face. Luna put her cup down and eyes off, "Yeah, well, i'm sure i do, plus i don't want to overstay my welcome anyway." Eclispa stood up, "Are you feeling alright dear? You look oddly pale?". What was happening to her? At first it felt like she'd just been weird from the photo or from eclipsa but now she suddenly felt sick?

"Here, sit down...", she felt eclipsa pull her back in her seat and walk off to a corner to find something, "Just rest, i think i have something that might help make you feel just a tad better...you don't look in any fit state to go anywhere right now.". Luna closed her eyes, and before she knew it she felt herself fall asleep right then and there. Everything was black, and she could hear voices whisper in the darkness, something green, though she couldn't make it out, but it felt closer...

"Who...what is going on?"

She turned around, but saw nothing but black, till she saw a green light in front of her.

The voices only grew louder, practically digging into her skull. And She grabbed onto the side of her head, shouting "make it stop", it felt like something was trying to destroy her, break into her mind. She could'nt even open her eyes and she felt sure she was dying.

Only to find herself suddenly woken up, under the gaze of eclipsa and more surprisingly...sky. She blinked, her head was aching and when she smelled the air she noticed there were some herbs wrapped around her neck, probably part of one of grandmother Celena's old protection or healing charms, though her head was hurting too much to remember which one. Sky was biting her lip, "You ok?", eclipsa patted the girl's shoulder, "I was going to find star but seems sky was looking for you already...".

"What...agh...what happened? I passed out and i heard voices and saw something green and...AGH!", she held her forehead, "Did you put something in my tea?". Eclipsa shook her head, "You're not poisoned, it seems more like the after effect of some magic. ". She turned to sky who gave her a look, " Luna wasn't with me recently with my magic, i mean, unless she's been messing with my wand when i haven't been looking or something..".

"I have not", she gritted her teeth, "Ugh...maybe i came down with a fever from hanging eating something earlier, or maybe ms janna got me sick from helping her recently or...i dunno...", she wasn't sure that was he case but better not say too much to eclipsa for now, her headache ceased and she looked between both spade women, "Do i look normal? Everything intact?". They both nodded and that seemed to ease the blonde a little more, "I'm sorry, maybe something's wrong with me today...maybe i need a slight break or something."

Eclispa looked between the two of them, "I know what, i'll change and how about the three of us go out for a girls day for a bit? I've been itching to get out and take a little trip to the forest of certain death? Do you girls mind?". The girls exchanged looks and nervous expressions but sky complied, "Eh, sure...why not, i think maybe we all need some fresh air as of lately anyway...". Eclipsa looked delighted, "Wonderful! wait outside for me girls, oh, and luna? Keep the herb necklace on...just in case.".

Luna said no more as sky lead her out of the tower and into the gardens.

"What the heck were you doing with eclipsa?", sky whipped around, both kinda annoyed and concerned. "Like, i know you're trying to deduct everyone or something but it's super weird you were chilling with my sorta grandma.". Luna's head finally felt clearer and she crossed her arms, "Everyone's a suspect until proven innocent, you can hardly blame me for being suspicious of her, she was so know to be evil for years and it's entirely possible i landed in a dimension where she may actually be evil."

"Yeah, but this is still MY dimension, my parents and her aren't evil, trust me, i can tell who who you should be looking out for and you're on the wrong track. I mean eclipsa's kinda weird, but for what reason would she had to even do anything to you? I mean, don't you need like...a proper motivation for the suspect before accusing anyone?".

"You can't trust everyone sky, just because they may appear friendly doesn't mean there isn't some devious mastermind on the inside. I don't know what happened to me in there but it wasn't normal, i heard voices and say light and i passed out! Something's wrong..", the blonde looking to the tower door, "I'll hang out with you both, if only to get some fresh air and maybe see what she knows but that's it. If it's a lost cause, we may have to move onto something more drastic. I don't know exactly what kinda messes you have been in before but we may have to break into places i really don't want to break into.".

Sky gave her a look, "Isn't breaking in a little extreme right now? The whole archive thing is bad enough, if we do that again and get caught, i can't even imagine what they'll do to all of us.". Though again maybe she sounded like a hypocrite considering past experiences where she was in places she probably shouldn't be. "True, but if we can't get anything out of these people, we aren't going to have much of a choice in order to find some clues, the high commission is one of many secrets...".

"Don't tell me you already have some sorta of break in plan?", luna looked off to the side, "Well, if nothing much in terms of their offices and personality has changed...i think i could easily device a plan for us to sneak in and perhaps place some audio devices in which-". Sky looked at her, wondering just how many places she may have broke into before she showed up here. She could very much see it to with luna, between her magic and fighting skills she might've been some super agent back home.

Sky could see it, her wearing all black and sneaking into buildings, beating up guys and mind erasing them afterwards to forget her. Luna seems like she'd do anything she had to as long as she got what she needed, and that was almost scary. Luna kept speaking about her plan and sky felt herself just maybe a little suspicious of her more then anyone, might be a little far-fetched but luna did seem smart enough to act like she wasn't secretly up to anything.

Maybe she'd have to talk about this to judas later though, as luna went quiet with the arrival of the queen of darkness, already in a nice dress and hat. Sky kinda had the feeling she lived for stuff like this, since she never got to do this with her own daughter .

"So girls? You ready?"

They exchanged looks and luna nodded.

"Let's go, before i feel sick again."

* * *

"A 6!"

Celeste grumbled as she watched sunny take a few hits to the so called "Evil mage" she was supposed to be fighting. Why she convinced herself sit here and watch this session of DnD with sunny and galexia was beyond her, she honestly could've found more enjoyment elsewhere. And yet she forced herself to sit here because at least here it was a tad more exciting to watch these girls do silly and stupid things on this game that just sounded like a ton of nonsense. Judas was doing prince junk, landon finally talked to his crush and was a little too focused on that, and well...sky probably had plans.

so that really left these two in terms of people she knew.

Great.

Sunny turned to the princess and smiled, "You can play with us if you want, lexi has a fun imagination! You can totally help us beat up some candy warriors!". But celeste brushed it off, "I'm good, just go back to doing whatever you're doing.". Sunny shrugged but obeyed and the girls resumed giggling. They seemed to get more along then she did with any of the rest of the other kids, but that was typical, it's not like she had a ton of friends back home either.

Plus these girls seemed too bubbly to not be friends compared to everyone else, even if galexia was much slower then sunny.

They looked way too happy for people long ways from home, it was weird. Celeste wasn't panicking of course but at least she looked like she cared. Well, maybe she didn't look like she cared but at least she knew she DID care! What were her folks doing back home? Where they looking for her desperately? Or maybe they gave up cause she wasn't worth the cause. Though maybe that last part was just the girl's downer mind going at it again instead.

Was landon really the only person here she sorta kinda thought was alright? He was also kinda a jerk but he at least was more real with her about some of this stuff, sorta. Can't get to mad at him for at least being honest and saying it to her face. She twirled strands of hair in her hands, her stomach growling. They made it a universal rule between all of them to avoid getting in trouble, don't use magic to summon outfits, nor use it to make yourself food unless it's an emergency.

Magic in general was going to be used sparingly, since it was easily detected and suspicious coming from all of them. Which kinda sucked still, even if it was safe. At least on the plus side her disguised wand was a lot quieter then her normal one considering it was normally an instrument filled with beans. Probably one of the worst wands to have when you wanted to sneak around with it and it was probably even worse as an instrument despite how it tied into her weather magic.

Why couldn't she have a shield? or a helmet? Those would be WAY cooler!

She felt herself falling asleep a little until she heard the creak of the door open, a small boy with wings flapping behind him and she was awake again with some urgency this time. Mason was still smiling despite the slightly startled room and he closed the door behind him as he rushed his way over. "HELLO!", the boy looked super happy to be here, despite the surprised expressions of the room. His wings flapped behind him, he was probably used to knocking things over with them that he had to be careful everytime he walked into a room.

Probably why he was trying his best to fold them right now.

The girls continued to look at him but sunny, being herself, smiled wide. "Hello!", the boy waved back, "I finished feeding my plants so i was thinking...you girls want to play something- oh! You're playing Dnd!? Can i play?!". Lexi and sunny didn't even bother to thinking about it before inviting him to join, as celeste resisted every urge to not shoot them dirty looks for associating with something they probably should not be talking to at all.

Nevertheless, the other two gals didn't seem to mind, but then again they were probably too nice to turn him down.

Mason started setting up his character before turning to celeste, whose eyes diverted in a different direction, "Is she going to play too?". Sunny shook her head, "I don't think so, but hey, it's alright, we'll have fun with just the three of us.". A slight cord struck with celeste on that line, were they saying she wasn't fun? I mean, maybe they were right, but still. She grumbled, "Even if i wanted to it's not like i know how to play anyways you guys just look like you're making it up as you go along.".

"Well that's part of how you play", sunny explained, "But it's also strategy, we get to make up our own story and fight tons of cool monsters. You could be maybe...am elf princess! With like wicked dragon powers! And then if you roll your die right you can kick but or all kinds of stuff, the limit is your imagination!". Celeste still grumbled but she seemed a bit more morbidly curious, "So what? I roll the die and draw a magic wand or something to destroy a whole dimension...".

"YEAH!"

"It kinds sounds like nonsense...",, she grumbled, but sunny still brightly looked at her, "That's the point! What makes it fun isn't it's rules, it's what we all do that makes it so much fun!". The three cheery kids stared at her and Celeste felt herself finally give it, "Fine, i'll play i guess...". She lugged herself off her seat to join them, she still didn't look happy but no one really seemed to mind. She watched sunny get to work on introducing the two kids to the game happily.

"Ah, now my demon princess is being joined by her two comrades...what's your character names?", mason probably had played dnd before as he explained his own character with ease. "Oh, i'm a wicken with in army of plant zombies named Sir Flor.". Then she turned to celeste who grumbled, "I'm a...i dunno, some orc fighter...named...heart..puncher.". She said that without a care in the world and expected the group to laugh, but they took her answer with complete seriousity.

"Awesome, ok, so princess Vale is suddenly joined by Sir Flor and Heartpuncher to defeat the candy warriors!", galexia, the dungeon master looked more then excited. "Ooohh! Ok so they form from the wall to protect their treasure, they have cane swords and thick candy shields! You'll have to roll for a larger number to take them out!". Galexia, based on how she was as dungeon master HAD to have played before, though celeste almost had the feeling she was bending whatever rules she could for the sake of inserting more silly stuff.

After the candy fighters were burger cats, and after those were giant hotdogs. In fact, celeste was starting to think galexia just wanted food. Though she felt herself getting into it, there was something satisfying about saying her character could punch through three guys at once that was satisfying . To be honest she was still sure the girls didn't know how this was played and made up the actual rules but anything that allowed her to ride on a giant cat to victory was fine with her.

Mason's fake attacks were all plant-related of course, but the most surprising part was just how much plant information that little boy had in his mind. When he did poison attacks he knew which plants were enough to kill you in specific ways, when they were in a place of little to no light he had a spell of plants that produced light, and he even considered the weakness of his plant's vines and what it would take to destroy them when they strangled an enemy.

Sunny's were cutesy but at the same time not so much, they were always devil dogs or undead rabbits, or deadly toys. She seemed to have both a sweet yet scary mix in her spells, and honestly that kinda suited her. She was cute, but could probably kill you. Her character was clearly more based on herself, which only made celeste wonder if the spells she was using for her character were actual spells sunny had created and used in combat when she was in trouble.

"So when did you start playing dnd?", sunny asked lexi, who stared off dreamily, "Back home, my best pals played it with me, they never let me be in charge though! So this is super fun! I mean, I think this was how lukas did this.". Celeste eyed landon, worried how he might interpret lexi's words, "Well, i'm sure once you move back you can hang out again.". She hated having to cover lexi's tracks when she was on the edge of slipping stuff like that, luna seemed tired of it as well.

"Awww, you miss your friends back home?", mason asked her, "I don't get to hang out with a ton of people other then my brother's friends, it's ok though! My plants make good company.". Sunny looked intrigued, "How come you don't make other friends? You seem like a lot of fun!.". The boy shrugged, "I dunno, maybe something with my brothers, it's ok though! All the adults love me, they give me candy and like to give me hugs and check out my wings!".

"How old are you?"

"13!".

"NO WAY, I'm 14!", sunny gave him a high five and celeste just rolled her eyes. "So, we getting to the final boss anytime soon? We outta get our gold or...whatever exactly they're guarding.". That seemed to get everyone back to focusing on the game by sunny couldn't help but smile at celeste, "See, we told you you'd like this game!". The growl in return didn't even phase her as their characters finally made it to the last boss as created by galexia.

Which much to Celeste's surprise, WASN'T made of food.

"You encounter the great pig golem!", she hushed, "He oinks and shows off his CRAZY massive fangs! and his BIG sword!". Celeste gives her a look, "Errrr...", where was she going with this anyway?. "He's wearing super gold armor and he looks REALLY mad!". Sunny rolls a die, "We need to find a weak spot guys, i'll go from the front, you two from the side. We need something to melt away that armor and take him out! I'm rolling for a super lava blast!".

"You got an eight!", galexia was such an active person, her arms were always moving and she was so expressive. "You hit him square in the chest and see him wince in pain! But his armor has not entirely melted away! You sorta melted it into his fleshy body!". Celeste and mason winced but it was their turn to roll anyway, mason took the die, "I'm aiming for an acidic tulip attack on my side, to burn though the gold and blind the golem!". He Rolled an 6 and galexia gave him his attack.

"You attack was weak but it did leave a sting and temporary blindness! however, the golem took a swipe at you, you are temporary stunned!", celeste took a roll next, "I dunno, i use some super gold destroyer attack or whatever!". She grumbled as her spell landed on a two of all things and lexi sighed, "Your failed and you took some damage, you're stunned.". Celeste looked off to the side, mumbling what was probably swears under her breath and away from the younger kids.

"I roll crystal of love radiation! binds the beast and heals my friends!", sunny said, rolling and getting a 10. Galexia smiled, "the beast has been bound by your love and your friends are no longer stunned, heartpuncher is back to full health!". The grumpy girl could've help but be a tad annoyed, sunny was practically superior in every way wasn't she? Didn't let things get to her as much, was great at making friends, and now here she was, a natural at lousy games.

Ugh, maybe she was just getting grumpy cause she just hated losing at games, she was just like this back home according to her folks.

Unfun, and childish.

"Celeste?"

"Hmm?"

Mason held out the die to her.

"It's your turn."

She turned her attention back to the game and grabbed the die, "Fine, i'll go for...i dunno, some super melting attack.". She rolled her die again and much to her surprise, she got a 9. And sunny and mason clapped for her as galexia giggled, "Your blast was so powerful you melted away his base armor, he's weakened!". Celeste was stunned as sunny went in for the kill, her next attack a 7, a stab right for the heart with a fancy dagger. Mason and sunny shared high fives before hugging Celeste at their victory.

Man, these two kids were _strong_ , did demon genes really do that kinda thing to you? Nonetheless, they squeezed her tightly before parting as galexia squealed, "You unlocked the goblin's gold! You guys are now SUPER rich!". Then out of nowhere she pulled glitter from her jacket and threw it into the air to celebrate. Sunny clapped her hands together, "Oooo, what do you want to spend our gold on!?", but celeste kicked back, eyeing lexi with some mischief, "Well i dunno about you, but i think someone wants some food".

"Food!", lexi said before standing up, "That's a GREAT IDEA!". Celeste watched Mason's wings lift him up a bit into his standing position, "Can i come too?". Galexia grabbed Mason and held him to her, eyeing Celeste with puppy eyes, "Can we?". Celeste sighed by complied, "Whatever, i'm not your mom anyway.". As long as they didn't do anything stupid it was probably fine. Though they didn't even get a chance to leave the room before it started to rumble.

"Is that your weird dog again?", celeste asked, trying to keep herself from toppling. Mason flew into the air and thought for a moment, his ears twitching. "Oh no, no...that's not lucy...". He sounded extremely worried, before the moving stopped and he landed back on the ground, "Don't worry, i'm sure my folks are sorting it out, it's not a big deal...". But the girls didn't seem entirely convinced, "You guys aren't keeping another giant pet are you?".

Mason smiled weakly, "Well, not a GIANT pet, but no...it's uh...it's my granny...". Celeste gave him a look, "Uh, then what's the big deal? I mean, she's kinda...you know? Shouldn't this moving be normal when she gets around?". Mason shook his head, "No, when she moves this fast, it means she's angry, and when she's angry, so is grandpa...". He bit his lip before the door of the room busted in, a guard sighing in relief at the prince. "Prince lucitor! There's been a break in! Your parents request you and your friend's immediate escort to their safe room as we search the castle.".

"Wha-?"

"There's no time to talk, come now!".

Mason wasn't even given time to think before some other guards came in to move the girls along.

"What about food?", lexi asked contently despite everything.

There is plenty of food where we're going.", said the guard, "But you must move along, _**now**_.".

* * *

"I love being out here, don't you both?".

"Yeah sure...", sky mumbled as she watched luna carefully check the ground for any dangerous traps or creatures. the forest back home must not be much different as luna seemed to have a keen idea of where they were going already, which was a good thing, not only did that mean they wouldn't die out here but it would be MORE suspicious if she didn't have some knowledge of the world around her if she was playing some kind of resident. Eclipsa of course seemed to be having the time of her life, she was so carefree after all.

Not to mention just how active she was for her age, jumping around and balancing on logs with ease.

Hopefully sky would be lucky enough to be that spry when she got that old.

"Being out here tends to be a very deadly idea you know..", luna said, looking around more for danger, "There is so much wildlife that would not hesitate to pick us all off one by one if it could and it's regarded and the least safe place in mewni, and that's saying something next to the _underworld_." Eclipsa just hummed to herself though, "Well then miss knight, that means this is the _perfect_ place for you to properly test your skills, Not on some cadets that can barely pick up a sword.".

Luna raised an eyebrow, "You been spying on me?".

"No, but i hear a lot of things in the walls of the castle, apparently you've become quite a person of discussion, knights as good as you don't typically wander in after all...", sky eyed luna, "Wait, what exactly have you been doing to our cadets?". Eclipsa snickered, "apparently your friend has been taking them out really well, you sure know how to pick them sky..". Sky grumbled, "Hey, i don't find the strange people, the strange people always seem to find me.".

She eyes luna, if only for a short bit as she said that last part.

Eclipsa jumped over a log and knelt over some plants, "The forest is honestly one of my favorite places to visit in mewni, so many cool things you can collect, so many cute monsters you can meet, not to mention it's so much nicer then in the stuffy castle.". Luna knelt over some mushroom, gears spinning in her head, "Back in the day this was the main spot monsters did live, though now they're been able to spread to all kingdoms, think any hideouts from the older wars are still around?".

Sky and Eclipsa both turned to give her strange looks as she reassured them.

"I'm simply curious, military brain y'know?".

"I'm sure there are olden places to explore, been hundreds of years though, most of them have probably have worn out. The monster temple in the east was adapted into a shelter for homeless monsters after star took over, but even then compared to other places that was in MUCH better shape. Doesn't matter anyway, no one would even want to use some of those old places anyway, everything was changed when star took over. Mewman and monster relations are at an all time high...".

She snickered, "I don't know what you think you'll find in those old ruins out here but if it's buried treasure you're out of luck there..". She kept walking forward and sky pulled luna to the side, whispering to her, "Ok, what are you thinking about?". Luna whispered back, "I just think if maybe someone is really up to something they might hide the info we need in a place they wouldn't think anyone would go...It's a suspicion at least, though if they're really ruined we might have to rule that out.".

"You girls must really be close huh?"

The girls backed off, eclipsa watching them and smirking.

"Ever heard of privacy?".

Eclipsa laughed, "Alright alright, you girls have fun, this old lady will be ahead!". And with that she moved forward, leaving the girls behind. Luna eyed sky, "You know, back home i never got to meet her, mom always told me she took her family and left, Safe to say this isn't what i imagined meeting her was like. Sky simply shrugged, "She's not so bad, she makes me uncomfortable sometimes but she's at least really supportive and easy to talk to about y'know...being an outcast..".

Then sky's eyes lightened up, "You know, the night you er...arrived, i was kinda using one of her spellbooks to practice and stuff...". Luna raised an eyebrow, "Really? and you didn't think to tell me this before?". Sky shuffled, "Well, the spell i was doing didn't even have anything to do with...well you guys showing up. So it didn't seem really important.". Luna groaned, "Well, you still should bring it up, maybe the spell did something strange to your wand.".

"My wand was acting uber weird way before i even touched her stuff! C'mon now, like being suspicious of everyone i get it's just...my family is just...they got no reason to really do this kinda stuff.", she bit her lip, "Like, mom's all stupid powerful, but like...she's not evil or anything. Plus she can't lie for heck, if she got you hear she would really not be trying to pretend she didn't know you." Luna blinked at her, but agreed, "Well i suppose in terms of our mother that's true...though that doesn't mean they aren't completely alike.".

"Still, like, if you were mom, wouldn't you have done something already? Whoever is responsible is taking their sweet time to do...whatever they're trying to do...", luna snorted, "Honestly i'm starting to wonder if us being here was intentional at all, perhaps your wand just screwed up and maybe the destruction of the archives has nothing to do with us. Truthfully sky, we've been stuck together for a week and it feels like we still know little to nothing about anything happening.".

Sky put her hands in her pockets, "I dunno, maybe we're going about this all wrong...". Luna gave her a look, "What do you mean by that?". She shrugged, "We all just seem to think the culprit or whatever is just gonna walk right into our hands, or we're gonna easily find clues and stuff. At this rate, you guy's might never get home in years. So maybe if we wanna figure out what's wrong with the wand...maybe we need to y'know...go inside it?".

This sparked luna's interest, "You didn't consider doing that _**before**_ now?".

"Hey, you didn't _**either**_! and anyways, it didn't matter because gloss is useless and is almost never around. Dude never listens to me, so...maybe you can track him down with your amazing whatever skills and convince him or something?", luna tapped her foot, "Sky, i almost feel like this situation doesn't really _**matter**_ to you...that you aren't taking this whole thing seriously. Me and 3 other girls are trapped in an unknown dimension, away from our families and you don't even think to tell us valuable information that may save us?."

"Well its-".

"No buts, we could die out here! This isn't a freaking joke and you know it! We have to rely on YOU to know some of this stuff because we come from alternate universes, if you don't want to help us, well, we might as well give up now!

Sky's face of annoyance shifted into one of guilt.

"With judas...", she paused, "Would you risk everything to save him? If anything happened?". It was a pretty serious question and sky found herself taken aback by it, luna may of expected her to laugh it off but to her surprise sky's tone because dead serious, "Yeah, yeah i would.". Luna nodded, "Then if there's anything you can do to reunite us back home to our families, tell us.". She started walking again, sky at her side and watching her in silence.

Sky only could sigh before continuing, "Hey, i know you didn't like personal questions but...how were you created?'. The older girls blinked at her as they hiked through the forest to find eclipsa, "How i was created?". Sky made a face, "Well, you have two moms, me and judas didn't come from any wombs...so...how did mom make you?". Maybe that was too sensitive of a question? But then again luna DID ask her quite a big question just a moment ago anyway.

"I hatched from an egg, old spell."

"You too?"

Luna snorted, "There aren't many other ways, though i could see mom inventing a new spell in terms of that if she reallly tried. Though knowing her, i was lucky my egg wasn't full of glitter and stickers and ended up chocking on something bad.". Then sky remembered her mismatched marks and wondered if she could ask about them, though before she could, the girls seemed to have finally stumbled upon eclipsa, who was kneeling down to clearly very freaked out monster child.

The girls walked forward in curiosity as eclipsa tried her hardest to calm the poor thing down.

"-scary and i thought she was gonna hurt me and-"., the boy was hysterical and crying as eclipsa hushed him. "Dear it's ok, whoever it was is gone now and i'm sure your toy is still around here, me and my lovely friends will help, is that ok?". The small monster nodded and then his attention was turned towards the girls. He hid behind the older woman's dress as she acknowledged the girls, "Good to see you've caught up, this little one lost his doll out in the forest a few days ago and he's had a hard time finding it, you girls mind helping me look? I'll watch this little one."

They exchanged looks but complied, though luna didn't seem to happy to have to scower the whole forest for a toy. If they were lucky they'd find it in minutes, if they were unlucky they're be searching all day and maybe get eaten by something. How monsters used to live out here beat her. But she felt sky nudge her and they set off to start their search. trampling through shrubs and watching out for mewman eating plants everywhere they went.

"I guess your grandpa never took you out to find the swamp beast?", sky asked, kicking away a pinecone, "I got stuck out in the swamp for a long time for a completely pointless task to find this stupid swamp beast and my mom even came too, it was a mess...". Luna gave her a look, "What makes you assume i was never sent out for a task like that?". Sky shrugged, "Well you seem to know the forest really well but i kinda feel like you'd shut grandpa down if he made you go into the swamp to find a creature that never existed."

"Well truthfully I very much shut the idea down when it was proposed...though what happened was i actually went into the swamp that night by myself to do it. Apparently grandfather knew i was coming, but i only did it once and never had to repeat it". She seemed to be thinking back to that memory for a bit of fondness, "I kinda like being at least given chances to prove myself as the next queen, the looks of those who hate me are priceless when they see me prove them wrong.".

"Why would they think less of y-?".

"I think i found it!"

Luna pointed into what was a large pit, and there, sure enough, was a small monster doll in the center of it.

Sky walked up next to her and looked for herself, knowing fell well there was probably a trap in it. She looked to sky with a sigh, "Wands out?". Sky took a look at their surroundings before shrugging, 'I guess we're probably good, just don't do anything super strong, don't want to draw too much attention...". Luna understood before summoning her wand, admiring it, "I hate having to disguise my wand, hopefully once i perfect wandless magic i'll be fine but there's always something great about holding a piece of you like this".

Of course she's dipped down already, _ **of course**_.

"So what's the plan?".

"Simple, we levitato the thing back to us."

She easily flicked her wand and spoke calmly, "Levitato..."

The toy rose up as sure as ever, but before it could float over something from under the dirt in the pit reached up and tugged it back. Luna immediately stopped and spell and changed her wand back, "Ok, so looks like we have company, and we need a new plan.". She looked at sky's wand and whispered to her, "Ok, I know your wand is kinda"wonky" but better you use it then well...me be caught with one. So you use it, and i'll tell you what to do, sound good?".

"Wait, you're gonna direct me?".

"Like any commander should."

Sky didn't entirely seem sure of this plan but luna nodded to her, "Think of it...as...a new training session for you! Just listen to my directions and this'll take no time at all...and if it gets aggressive, well...be glad i can fight without my wand.". Sky clutched onto her wand a little harder as luna started thinking of what they should do, "Ok, this guy seems strong, if your magic was stronger or he was weaker i would cut their branch hands once the toy was high enough...but that's not gonna work here...and we don't wanna damage the toy...".

Then it came to her, "A distraction is our best bet, this guy is a root creature, not a monster...more like an animal...he's buried under all that dirt. So if we want him to drop the toy gently, we either need to find something else he will wand, or maybe lift up enough dirt he'll get scared and scatter.". Sky groaned, "Well, if he's just an animal why can't we both do magic on him?". Luna looked at her, lips in a frown, "because I've been wrong before...and if i'm wrong here, the risk will not be worth it. We're better off with a distraction, better safe then sorry. " She bit her lip before eyeing sky's monster hat, and sky looked up to notice, "Ok, just letting you know now, i'm not letting that thing keep my hat, , i make these things myself and I like this one...".

"Well, dirt lifting it is i guess..."., she sighed, tapping her cheek.

"That's a lot of dirt for me to move...".

"We gotta do something sky, if you don't wanna give up your hat you gotta use your strength to lift the dirt...just...levitato as much as you can, put all your might into it.", sky didn't seem sure but she nonetheeless tried to go for it, only for luna to step forward and hold onto her wand arm. "No no, your position is all wrong, here hold still...ok...like...this.", after fixing the girl's from she stepped back. "Ok, give it your best shot..". Sky took a deep breath before copying the girl's move before in her fixed position.

"LEVITATO!".

Luna almost smiled when she saw a good bit of dirt start to life from the ground, the bluenette's eyes in utter wonder at her own magic. She pushed harder, wanting to keep going and she could spot a bit of the root creature under the dirt, only for him to start burying himself deeper under the dirt. Burying himself faster then sky could un-bury him. Sky could've almost tossed her wand in frustration when something else came to her mind. "Ok, new plan we-".

Sky started waving her wand and before luna could react there was a stuffed walk creature next to sky.

Sky nodded to the toy in the pit before looking at the cute little wolf, "Hey little buddy?...Fetch".

"What are you-", luna started as sky watched her summon run down to the roots, "I'm gonna try something my way this time..." . Luna watched as the stuffed wolf grabbed onto the toy, only for the roots to wrap around him. The wolf squealed, until sky's wand opened to pull the wolf, it turning into mostly into light as it moved, only the snout still solid, still holding the toy as it was being sucked back into the girl's wand. The toy dropped as it went it, right on the ground and at sky's feet. Luna looked impressed as the root creature angrily retreated and sky picked up the stuffed toy.

"He may be stronger then levitato, but he's not strong enough to stop light.".

"Clever, though i'm surprised your summon even manged to keep it in it's mouth...it could've fell right from it".

"It's one of my better spells, at least i could make his mouth solid enough so the creature had no chance of clasping onto it before he got outta there.", luna gave an approving hum, "I'll keep that one in mind then, taking advantage of even the silliest of things is always a good idea.". She moved away, "C'mon, we better catch up with eclipsa and move on.". She ushered sky along and shy almost smiled at herself, she actually did a good job? And Luna was impressed?

Must be opposite day.

She couldn't help but wonder how she managed to pull THAT off.

Eclipsa smiled when they approached, the little monster child squealing as he ran over and recovered his toy, hugging sky's legs with his clawed hands. "THANK YOU THANK YOU!", He strted to run off and eclipsa ran after him, "You need any help finding your mom?". The monster stopped and shook his head, "Nah, momma and i live nearby, thank you kind ladies!". He ran off and eclipsa smiled to herself before acknowledging the girls, "Sorry for the break in adventure, but thank you for finding the toy."

"It's...no issue, turns out sky is better at magic then I thought", luna smiled and eclipsa laughed, "Oh, i've been trying to say that for years! Come now, let's get back to walking, i wanna show your girls the monster village up ahead!". Luna raised an eyebrow, "We meeting any friends up there?". But eclipsa ushered her on, "Maybe, but i'd prefer to get some food and this place has a lovely view of the mountains, come now, we better get a move on."

* * *

The underworld's safe room was of course, luxurious and practically another living room. With couches and a fireplace and even a small kitchen in the corner for them. Tom, marco, landon, judas, and tom's parents were already there of course. And Tom and Marco sighed in relief at seeing the kids come through the door and thanked the guards as they left and locked the door behind them. Mason was immediately tugged into a hug from his parents, fingers running through his hair and smiled all around.

"What happened?", celeste asked, a bit of concern slipping through her tough exterior.

"We were robbed, someone broke in...stole well, stole an artifact...", tom sighed, "It's not a big deal, the real worry is if they could've hurt any of you. People rarely are able to break into a place as tough as the underworld and if anything happened to you kids...god..". Marco let out another sigh of relief, "At least were all accounted for, the guards even have lucy out sniffing for the culprit, and it's rare she can't find any target she starts to sniff out.".

"How long are they gonna keep us in here?", galexia made her way to the couch, and sunny stepped back to let the family check up on each other so that let celeste have room to continue speaking whether she should or not. "Depends, they need to check the whole castle first...", the girl held back a groan as they parents let go of their son and went back to thinking what they could do under these conditions. "We'll eat in here, maybe play a game, can't do too much just yet...".

Tom grumbled, "I was considering going out to find you myself, but our advisers apparently think it's better we don't put our own lives at risk considering this guy had to be pretty powerful to get in, they're lucky you came in when you did i was about to punch right through them.". Marco smiled but also rolled his eyes, "He's not kidding either, tom was pissed when they told him to wait here while mason was out there, but at least everyone appears safe.".

"You really think this guy is dangerous?", mason asked, grasping onto tom's pant leg and looking up at him, nervous the pursuer might be around the corner somewhere. "Don't worry about it, we'll find them, promise, let's just stick together and wait for new information.". Mason nodded and moved away to sit on the couch near galexia, though he looked a bit nervous and sad now. Judas walked over to join the group, looking as he usually was.

A combination of being calm, nervous, and anxious.

Judas had clearly been dragging from something more formal based on the outfit he was currently wearing, and he was trying his best to breathe in and out and get himself under control. Probably worried if he got too stressed his powers...and more then likely, his arm, would act up. Landon seemed to be busy trying to get reception on his compact, most likely to call Bernard but it's clear compacts would be of little to no use in here, to none of them.

He nodded to sunny, whose smile returned at the sight of him. Tom and Marco walked off to go find some snacks to spread around and that left judas in a more comfortable position to talk. He gave a small smile to the girl before he lost that smile and crossed his arms. "I'm glad you all are safe, it's rare we ever end up in here and when we do you gotta know it's pretty bad. At least no one was harmed though, i sent sky some texts before i got locked in, at least she'll know we're all safe when her mom starts to panic."

"You ever been in here before?", the small girl asked curiously and judas bit his lip, fangs pricking the purple flesh. "Years ago, but for entirely different reasons, we can typically take care of ourselves so locking us up is usually a last resort. when they came and forced me here, i was worried to say the least". He then smiled again, weak laughing, "Just glad you guys aren't dead...like...REALLY glad." Sunny twiddled her fingers before wrapping her arms around the taller boy and hugging him.

"I'm glad you're not dead either...".

Judas hugged her back, despite how much taller then her he was, "A least we're all together, even if we're gonna be locked in a room while they search the castle from top to bottom". They disbanded and examined their surroundings, Dave and Wrathmelior were in another part of the room, mostly talking but not to each other. Simply to one of the guards, though knowing them Dave was probably just extremely concerned that they managed to allow someone to even get through.

Sunny glanced over to them as well, "They look really mad.". She felt judas put a hand on her shoulder, "Eh, you know our grandparents...they always get kinda mad, they're passionate...they'll be fine eventually.". He directed her to the couch area, "C'mon, we have paper and colored pencils you and lexi can use...". Sunny followed his orders, taking a seat next to him. A fireplace was roaring nearby and it was clear the walls were infused with a magic spell just to be safe.

The underworld itself was already a bit of a death trap, was no surprise it was heavily protected as it was.

Sunny spotted the paper and pencils judas was referring to and slide them out, he was right, they might as well use them if they're gonna be in here.

Marco was back quickly with apple slices, crackers, and juice boxes. "Here, might as well eat, we'll be notified when we're out and anything we get...". They took a good look at the sitting kids and noticed a theme, alot of down faces. Marco smiled, "Hey, you kids wanna see a magic trick while we're here?". Everyone's faces suddenly turned to look at marco, celeste looked puzzled, sunny seemed curious, mason and judas didn't seem surprised and lexi was laying upside down on the couch, her head on the floor.

Though at the mention of magic she managed to flip the top half of her body upwards to face marco.

"Magic?"

Marco's cheeks began to light up, two crescent moons, usually unseen unless they lit up.

Galexia and Celeste had seen them before, so it didn't phase them.

Though Sunny's eyes were practically sparkling.

Marco started placing hands together, red fire spouting from them, "I'm not perfect, but i can sure do some damage when i want to.". The flames rose up and formed a heart and sunny could be seen clapping, judas and mason were very used to this from their mother though, reaction just reduced to pleasant smiles. Sunny looked over to judas and whispered to him under her breath, "Do any of you have...marks?". He shook his head, whispering back, "If we do, we sure haven't seen them yet, not enough mewman magic exposure perhaps...plus mom's not a biological butterfly".

"You...fight with magic?", Celeste looked extremely weirded out by the flames, guess her father back home never did anything like this. Marco switched spells, tiny green souls spouting from their hands and twisting and turning around each other before marco made them vanish. "Well, and karate, and swords, and a number of other things...but you have to admit, magic is handy.". The queen showed off a number of other spells, most of them being more demonic then anything, seems the underworld truly had an influence on them. Then Tom came up behind their spouse and wrapped their arms around them, "Oh c'mon, show them the mask, I know you want to."

"Mask?", Sunny said excitably, "You have a cool mask?!".

"Marco wears it like they're this big ole superhero...", tom explained," It was a present from my family when we got engaged, me and star helped teach marco all the tricks they know. Now they can magic it on at will! Though they only put it on to scare the heck out of people or for protection...". Tom gave marco some puppy eyes, "C'mon marco, show it off to the kids, we both know you want to and you haven't worn it in forever love...since like...oh wait we can't speak about that in front of the kids...".

Marco laughed, "You tease, but only if you ask...". In a flash the human waved a hand over their face, a beautiful skull mask forming over their face. Markings were all over the mask and the teeth of the skull were rather pointy. Though the most disturbing part was how it changed marco's eyes, making them black except for green pupils. They looked terrifying. Though Tom's first instinct was to kiss marco straight on the cheek, nuzzling into the side of their human's face.

"Toooommm~, not in front of the kids!",Marco immediately removed the mask as to not scare any of the kids too much. Plus, it gave him the ability to probably kiss tom back as the demon gushed on about their lover, "Marco kicks ass, it's just kinda what happens when you marry into the underworld, we're not letting our leaders be defenseless after all, and marco's pretty good with magic. Marco simply shrugged, "Be thankful i don't have to use it often, thought i do surely intimidate others quite well..".

They used magic and summoned an apple slice to them, biting into it, "Don't use magic often though, i'm more used to earth life and i prefer getting a jump on my enemies.". Tom bit into the rest of the apple slice and judas looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else then here as his parents flirted. Sunny kept on giggling and was probably going to ask to see more magic when someone entered the room. A guard, Tom pricked up his eyebrow and approached him.

Everyone exchanged looks, some nervous, some curious, some both. Surely it wouldn't take that short amount of time to find the culprit, or did they find him already? Though based on the guard's expression, Tom sure didn't seem to think so. He had gone from the happy and flirty king he was just mere seconds ago to his brows furrowed and his face in a worried frown. His cape breezed behind him and he crossed his arms as he tried to remain calm.

"That was...fast...".

"Sir, you still must say in here, but we've just come to say your Lucy has a scent on the culprit...", Tom smiled, "Well then what are you doing here! Go on, we have to follow her!". But the guard didn't move, "Sir, the culprit must've predicted this move, because the scent she got...has her running around in circles...the culprit left so many smells behind she can't track them.". Tom's eyes might've popped out of his head, but he cooled himself down quickly.

"Fine, lucy might be out but i still want ALL guards on lookout, is the castle clear?", the guard shook his head, "not yet sir, almost, we're still questioning the staff and testing your magic security systems, though it's possible the culprit tampered with them as well.". Tom grumbled, "May i come? Actually no, i AM coming.". He nodded to his family and pushed the guard out of the way before he could protest. Leaving the kids with marco and the couple in the corner.

"Is everything gonna be ok..?"

Marco sighed, leaning against the couch.

"I sure hope so."


	13. Spies All Around

The monster village sure had expanded from the small place it used to be. There were more houses, some that became able to hold bigger families, and they even had their own inns and shops. The place was getting to be as developed and advanced as the butterfly kingdom now. A river surrounding the place, making it practically a small island with a bridge to cross over, and there were farmlands seen in the distance for the monsters to grow their own food.

Sky had come here a few times each month, usually because her mom always wanted to see buff frog and check up on him after he became the monster's official representative. Other times she came to get some cool fabric or come up with designs for her hats. Judas sometimes came with, liking to get out and get some fresh air every once in awhile. He was over stressed a lot of the time anyway, and it probably was always nice to breathe fresh air and see green everywhere instead of lava.

She knew where eclipsa wanted to stop as soon as they stepped in.

"The withered leech?"

Eclipsa turned to luna and clapped her hands together, "Never been here before? Trust me, you'll _**love**_ it, and the locals are so nice.". Luna looked to sky as eclipsa went to find them a place to sit, "She's not wrong, me and jude ate here before, though he's more into monster food then me...plus I know the owner...well part time owner.". Luna was about to ask when someone jumped from the crown to hug sky, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close "SKYLER! Where you been!".

The monster stopped hugged sky as sky let out a laugh, "The castle, sucking as always...you?". The monster smiled, proud of herself, "Ah, just got back from another "Secret mission", luckily drew didn't set this place on fire while I was gone...". She eyed luna, who was gaping at her as sky explained, "Oh, luna, this is Katrina! She's kinda a bit of a family friend.". The frog lady instantly shook hands with the blonde, looking up at her from head to toe, "Ah new customers! Good to have you! Dig the herbal necklace luna!".

Luna then remembered the stuff eclipsa gave her earlier to ward off whatever happened, he held it and considered taking it off before tucking it into her shirt instead. Katrina still talking excitably to the princess about seeing her before stopping as though she just remembered something.

Then she looked around the room before going back to sky, "Judas isn't with you? I usually don't see you that often without cursed boy.". Sky waved off, "He's busy, things have changed a lot the older we get, i'll let him know you said hi though, maybe we can all hang out again soon.". Katrina shrugged, "No telling of that blue girl, sometimes I'm here, sometimes i'm not.". Katrina was adopted, but it was clear she had grown accustomed to her father's accent, she'd gotten a lot from him.

"But it's ok!", she patted sky's shoulder, "We'll meet up again soon, hopefully my other work will get easier with time! Anyways, you need a table? We can talk more there, i'll pay, my treat.!". Sky tried to brush it off, "Nah, you don't gotta do that, eclipsa is getting our table and i'm sure you need the money.". Katrina snickered, "Nah, come on blue girl, i heard about what happened during the ball with your magic? You could use a treat after messes like that! And your brought queen Eclipsa too? Even better!".

Speaking of eclipsa, she returned to the group to also receive a hug from the monster lady. Smiling and very happy to see her again, though it also appeared eclipsa was most likely a more regular customer then sky was. "Why Katrina, I was just trying to get us a table, i had no idea you where in today!". Katrina shrugged, "No need to find a table now, I'm the boss when i'm actually here, i'll get you one pronto...follow me.". She motioned for the group to follow her and so they did around the restaurant.

The place was built with wood and old fashioned decorations lined the walls, as well as some...grosser aspects...such as the bugs and unusual stains. There was even a bar in one section, though luna seemed thankful to not be eating anywhere near it judging by the strange drinks that were being served. Was bug juice mixed with mud served with lemon even edible? Katrina found them a booth and invited them in, her taking a seat next to eclipsa on the edge as the girls sat next to each other.

Luna kept her posture though she looked clearly uncomfortable, she didn't seem quite used to monster life. How she reacted to the food, the living style, everything. Sky could see it in her facial expressions, guess she wasn't used to spending time in monster culture. Geez, all the bashing she did about sky's magic before but luna never seemed to really try to get comfortable with the other kingdoms? Eh, maybe she was making assumptions again, though luna didn't quite seem like she wanted to eat here.

Sky couldn't help but wonder.

If Katrina and eclipsa weren't here sky would probably ask her just how involved she was with monsters back home, but that was a question for another day. Sky put her arms on the table and watched katrina hand them some menus, " Ok, ladies, it's on the house, pick what feels good today.". Luna took one look at the menu and slowly put it back down, choosing instead to talk to her companions. "So katrina, you seem rather young to be running a place like this...no offence of course.".

"Er, none taken, you're not the first to tell me so and you're right. But I had help from my brothers and sisters and papa had the money to help out, plus miss star of course when she helped build the town.", sky put her menu down as well, "I know a lot of your siblings got other jobs, any more still working here?". Katrina sighed, "just two, I miss them, but at least they call me and catch up, I think i see them less then I get to see you blue girl."

"That sucks...".

"Can't rope them to me forever, but yes, it does suck.", There was a hint of amusement in her voice when she said that, "But let's not think about the negative, I want to hear more about all the stuff I've been missing! Your mom do anything crazy lately?". Sky stuck out her tongue, "You tell me that as if she hadn't been doing insane things before i was born! Eh, recently she tried cooking again, you know how that probably went". Katrina snorted, "Eh, maybe we can help her out sometime."

"Maybe, don't be so sure of yourself, Queen lucitor tried that and it didn't end well...", the frog monster could only smiled, "Oh, i gotta see the boys again, those kids are always entertaining in some way, you never get bored of them going at each other. How those two handle those three i'll never know." Eclipsa joined in, "Oh they're lovely, the oldest is going to be king very soon in fact!". Katrina sighed, "He's almost 18 already? Where has the time gone?".

"Eh, don't worry, i'm sure when jude becomes king things will get even better...", everyone turned to sky, "I mean, as king at least he has the authority to do what he wants.". She did have a point, and katrina could only snort, " You both are making me feel old and i'm not even that much older then you, well not THAT close but...you know.". Luna bit her lips, "We all have to grow up sometime, we just can't live in the past i'm afraid, better off looking to the future.".

Eclispa seemed to agree, "Yes, we can focus on newer memories instead, come on now, no need to get emotional yet.".

She wiped at her eyes, "Sorry sorry, I'll make sure i'm here for your coronations though sky, I'd prefer not to miss seeing you both become rulers.". Luna huffed as she went back to looking at her menu, "Miss Katrina? I'm sorry, I've just never been a fan of monster food, is there anything on here you think would be more suitable for me to eat?". Katrina only blinked at her, "Well, i'm not sure about that, it kinda depends on what you consider "Edible" doesn't it?"

She wasn't wrong.

Sky intervened, "I'll help her pick, I've eaten here before, i can find something she'll probably like.". Katrina agreed on that as she and eclipsa started up another conversation, Sky saw this as a chance to talk as she used the menu to cover up their faces. "Ok, do you got a thing with monsters back home? Cause you kinda seem like it.", luna almost looked offended to a degree, face becoming suspicious, "I just don't like monster food and think the conditions are unsanitary and uncomfortable, what's wrong with that?".

"Nothing! I just was wondering if well...maybe, I mean I don't exactly know much about your world..."., luna sighed, "Sky, don't look so deep into things, some people are just not into monster culture. Now can we focus on other matters?". Sky grumbled, "Ok, like what?", Luna made sure the adults were still talking before speaking again, "Sky, what's this about katrina's "Other job?". Sky blinked at her before answering, "Ok, before you point the "She's the villain" finger at her, Katrina's just another spy for my mom. She sends her stuff by letter. But don't flip out, she wouldn't hurt a fly, actually wait, bad metaphor. She wouldn't lay a hand on _**us**_ , she usually doesn't do much besides keep an eye out for potentially hostile situations...".

"Such as?".

"Gangs, potential rulers turning against us, stuff that leads to wars. C'mon, aren't you obsessed with being a queen and the military, you should know this?", she crossed her arms, "Spies can be used for many things sky, she may not even be doing what you think she's been doing.". Just then eclipsa pulled the menu down, exposing the girls, apparently the waiter had showed up to take orders and the adults had already taken theirs. Eclipsa laughed, "Oh sorry, were we interrupting something?".

Sky eyed luna before eyeing the waiter, "Me and luna here will take the soup of the day, some corn on the side, and some punch!". Luna didn't even get much time to respond as the waiter left and she shot sky a dirty look, sky couldn't help but smile. Truly this must be how judas feels with having brothers, someone they could tease without thinking they're gonna hate you for life. To be fair the soup of the day DID actually look pretty good anyway, though maybe sky should've kept a closer eye on what was in it.

Welp.

The private conversation was over, they were back in the open once again. "-cresenta though did make that spell, the tentacle arm virus one? I don't think I've ever asked, how come it's so hard to cure from judas?". Sky's ears pricked up, answering quickly, "Whatever spell they made judas with? It kinda screwed up the spell a bit, it's just not the same spell it used to be, it's it's own thing that we kinda haven't seen before. Guess that's why it's so freaky and unpredictable, it doesn't function like queen lucitor's arm used to i guess.".

"Poor kid...", the frog woman sigh, "Honestly magic is such a hassle, sometimes it works great and other times it ruins you for the rest of your life.". Sky laughed, "Well, just hope I don't cause the end of the world or something, this thing sucks...". Eclipsa could only tap her chin, "It's just possible that's how your wand is supposed to function, after all, everyone's wand if different in some way and has it's own features, maybe yours is meant to challenge you.".

"Well if it's meant to do that it hasn't been doing too great so far.", sky grumbled back, she set her wand on the counter, "Eclipsa, i mean, you're just so much more gifted then me, i'm lucky i can beat angel with this thing at all!. And that dude can barely do squat!". She spun it on the counter and everyone just glimpsed at it, "So you shot green magic I heard?.". Sky looked at her monster friend with some guilt, "I got mad ok? My mom was pressuring me...".

"Pressuring you?'.

"To be better, It's just...I dunno, i get it...but i'm not her...".

Sky leaned into the counter, head resting on her arms, "Like do you ever sit and think people want too much from you too soon? As soon as you're born they're already preparing you to do so many things in your life and it's all just a reminder that you won't be a kid forever. And it's weirder cause EVERYONE loves your cool mom who was such a goody two shoes and made everything better for everyone! Watch me be remembered for almost shooting her with magic, all anyone remembers about me being that incident.". Eclipsa snickered, "Hey, you're still young, you have time to work things out, you could always wait to be queen a bit longer, like great grandma comet, just until you're sure you're ready.".

Sky huffed, "Yeah maybe...i dunno...", then she felt Katrina tug at her hat, "Well if the queen thing doesn't work out i'm sure you could make a killing selling these! Or hey, maybe you could come with me on a trip sometime! Something small of course, but it could be fun! Well, I know your mom wouldn't be cool with that unless she had another kid, but...we can sneak you out.". Sky shrugged, "Sorry, not big on talking about the ball just yet, i'm pretty sure the whole kingdom is still talking about it.". Eclipsa tapped the table, "Well, it's not all bad, it may be you just dipping down finally. I mean, it's not a good dipping down, but it's a start.".

"Wait, dipping down?".

"Yeah, you know, some queens never are able to dip down but if that really was you, perhaps that's what that was."Then she got giddy, "And if you can dip down, that means you may reach your butterfly form!". Sky blushed, "Oh god, that? Ugh...". That got a chuckle from the adults as sky grumbled on, "When i went through mewberty it was the WORST, i literally webbed up EVERYONE! Freaking angel was on his rant and he somehow ended up stuck to the bathroom CEILING!".

Luna snorted, "Stuck to your bathroom ceiling?". Sky groaned even further, "It gets weirder when you find out judas got stuck to him as well until my mewberty ended. At least landon and mason got it easy, just being stuck in the hallway. Judas got stuck with ANGEL". Luna crossed her arms, "When you're about to have mewberty, you're supposed to do it in a controlled environment you know? All alone, safe room, doors locked. Then she looked to the adults before correcting herself, well, as i'm told at least.".

"Hey, when mewberty catches you off guard, there's not a ton you can do about it!", luna smirked, "I can only assume the boys all were a little freaked based on your expression.". The princess just looked like she wanted to hide in her hat, tugging it over her head. "Like, how would you react when you wake up to find all your friends were traumatized as a giant bug you traps them to walls and refuses to let you out of their sight!? It took a month before mason could approach me normally again!".

"You'll do fine sky.", the former queen sipped her tea, "Once you figure out your form you won't have to worry about attacking anyone, you'll be able to do wandless magic. Can't say I can quite do the same, besides, i'm sure your form will be lovely sky.". The table was silent for a minute as the waiter came in and brought their orders, which allowed them to change the subject from something other then her embarrassing mewberty awhile back.

It sure wiped the smell off luna's face, as the soup, though not as bad as other things on the menu, was very much full of things mewmans did not commonly eat.

Mushrooms, some insects, and a few other thing that made her wince.

Sky though, took a bite and found herself actually kinda liking it. Then again, it might have to do with the fact she had eaten with the lucitors countless times so she may be more immune to stranger foods then luna was just for being friends with them. Luna hadn't even taken a bite yet, despite sky sorta telling her it wasn't that bad. Sky could hear luna's hunger and grabbed her straw, blowing the wrapping at her. The blonde shot her a dirty look but her stomach must have got the best of her as she grabbed a spoon.

And went for the corn.

Well, it was a start.

* * *

Tom had been gone a few hours, almost making the experience in the bunker all the more uncomfortable. The worries of the kids weren't helped as marco left soon after, mask on and magic and sword at hand. This left judas and technically his grandparents in charge. Though some of the members looked worried, landon and judas seemed more then confident in their parents returning. Relaxing back on the sofas in wait for the king and queen to come back with any news they may of gotten.

It was normal for the boys to be a bit anxious when their parents left for stuff like this, as would be for any child. But over time they started to relax, comforting each other and reassuring themselves that things will be fine and they were only jumping to the worst of conclusions. The older sons took it better though, as they'd seen enough of their parents getting into scrapes more then anybody. Marco still kept their sword in their bedroom just in case.

Mason looked a little more nervous though, perhaps he hadn't been nearly as used to his parents running off to handle threats and leaving him behind in this manner. His wings were wrapped around him and he seemed lost in his thoughts, judas reached over to reassure him as best as possible as the wait continued. Sunny and Galexia were still trying to make some light of the new situation, drawing cute things and such, hoping to cheer everyone up though it didn't seem to be doing much good.

Galexia had been filling her small book with drawing after drawing, guess ideas just came her her naturally, even when it tougher situations where sometimes it's hard to be creative. Landon sure seemed bored, fiddling with his violin but clearly wanting to go back to texting his crush. Part of it maybe because he really did start to feel confident in himself to maybe actually make a friend, but also maybe because he just wanted to ignore his family a bit more.

Typical landon though, not wanting to be here.

The boredom crept in and judas eyed his grandfolks, who had managed to stop freaking out and were pacing at the far end of the room. It was probably killing them to be forced in this safe room instead of going out there to be with their son and their in-law. Judas reverted his attention back to the group if kids, looking for something to try and cure their current boredom. "So, what do you girls like to do? I mean, for hobbies? Well i think lexi makes hers very clear but what about you guys? We could all share to pass the time.".

Sunny seemed to appreciate his efforts to try and ease the tension and replied, hoping to get other on the bandwagon. "Well, I like to train, and sing, and I always just loved acting! I always liked to practice in mirrors or to my little brother. Plus it helps me in real life too!". Attention was then moved to Celeste, who grumbled, "I used to work on vehicles with my dad, but mainly I cut wood, so is that a hobby? I used to just..I dunno, sit on the roof and just cut up little pieces of wood...it's just something I do when i'm bored.".

"Ever make anything out of the wood?".

"Sharper sticks.", she answered plainly.

Landon only snorted at her, "Well, at least you're prepared for a vampire attack.". That seemed to get a bit of a smile out of everyone as landon made himself a bit more comfortable in the hoodie he was wearing, clearly a very recognizable one to Celeste though she still choose not to say anything about it. The oldest brother looked at her before looking at landon and held his youngest brother close in order to make him feel just a bit safer, "Mom gave him that hoodie, landon wears it all the time.".

"Not ALL the time!", the pink boy corrected, "I just...like wearing it. I mean, you wear barrettes all the time and sky never goes anywhere without one of her silly hats, so i don't know what's weird about me wearing mom's old hoodie. I'm sure mason's hat is WAY dirtier.". Judas ruffled mason's hair, "I think we all know mason in general is just WAY dirtier! Look at this little scruffball! He might as well live in the dirt at this rate! No wonder mom and dad had to bathe him so much when he was even younger!".

"HEY!", Mason grumbled, "A little dirt is perfectly fine!". His wings stretched out and he crossed his arms, "You all outta help out in my garden more! It might do you guys a ton of good! All the nice fresh air and the green, not to mention my plants love company!". Judas patted his brother's head, "Maybe later mason, we aren't going to be able to do much in here.". Mason looked to the girls instead, "How about you guys? I think my bloodflowers are finally blooming!".

Judas and Landon exchanged looks, acting fast, "Mason, i'm sure the girls might have some other things to take care of-". Mason tugged his arm though, "Nah, we all just played some games together when the guards got us, they don't seem busy.". His older brothers shared looks again, now more concerned knowing he'd been with them. Sunny took note and butted in, "It's ok guys, we were having fun! Nothing to worry about, mason is so fun!".

Judas still looked nervous but it didn't seem mason caught on to anything suspicious so at least that was a relief, Mason seemed pleased to know he made some new friends, sticking his tongue out playfullly. He was 13, but he was still a little baby. "I got my garden as a birthday present when i was 8! The place was so dead but then it got bigger and bigger and bigger! Now it's literally a jungle! It was the perfect place to play hide and seek around here!".

"Was?".

"You gotta watch where you step now, some plants are nicer then others.".

"Yeah no kidding.", Celeste grumbled from where she sat, "I was almost killed by one myself! It's bad enough you guys are surrounded by lava and pointy rocks everywhere you go, now you guys have a garden of killed plants? Are you guys trying to die?". That seemed to get a laugh from everyone as the oldest lucitor spoke, "Well no, but what do you expect when we live in a deathtrap like the UNDERWORLD? Though to be fair, at least demons are adapted to our environment, dying up above is much scarier and unpredictable.".

"How so?", the brunette looked skeptic.

"Think of it this way, demons can swim in lava normally because we've adapted to that, we have harder skin then other beings. Well, that's with most demons, who knows with us three. But anyway when you go up to mewni, sure you can adapt to killer plants of their own and awful weather by learning to survive. But can you predict your queen going rampant and causing mass destruction? Can you predict being under attack by another kingdom close by? The underworld in itself is run by one kingdom and a few smaller ones and even though well...our ancestors are kinda scary, we've never been awe powerful as the queens of mewni. And they can blow up entire dimensions just from dipping down, that's some scary stuff".

"Didn't one of your ancestors pull down half of the butterfly kingdom into the underworld once?".

"Still less scary then blowing up am entire dimension out of anger."

He was being entirely serious, brows furrowed, "Demons are powerful, we can do extraordinary things, but there's a reason we never once pitted ourselves against the butterfly people. Their queen is never someone to cross, where there's a will there's a way. Monsters wouldn't have been in the bad state they were unless the queens had a way of fighting back and destroying them the way they did. Even when the monsters were starting to take back, the queens still find a way...", he sighed, "Like teaming up with us...putting our strength together".

He sighed, lost in sad thoughts, "We don't have the best record with monsters either, it's why we're so desperate to fix things. The sad part for us is monsters and mewmans being friends is still a new thing and not everyone is comfortable with it yet...". He hugged his younger brother closer, "Sometimes even other monsters aren't ready for it yet, I think you can tell me and my brothers aren't exactly _**brimming**_ with friends despite being mewni royalty."

Sunny frowned at that last comment, "Yeah, I know how that feels...it's ok though, things get better in time right?". Everyone in the room seemed a tad somber but nodded as the doors swung open, thankfully a tall purple skinned demon and a tanned human with a mole stepped in, looking perfectly unharmed. However, they didn't look very happy either, followed by the rest of the search team as they looked to their kids, "No trace of anyone, someone broke in and there's somehow no trace of them."

Marco sighed, wrapping an arm around tom, "We're safe to leave but we're going to have to check our security and figure out how this guy even manged to sneak in. If this guy could get in, much worse could get in as well, and that's not a good sign.". Tom took a breath, "At least the thief only got away with something small, nothing too important. We're having the castle staff searched and checked now just in case, but we all are to be under guard for at least the rest of the day.".

"Don't we already have guards? there's always someone sitting outside of our door as is.", Celeste stood up, the adults diverting their attention fully on her. "At this point we might as well stay in here, you can't promise us freedom and still chain us up. "Look if we have to stay here for the night, it's fine, whatever. I think we can live with it if it means not being attacked by some freak thief.". The adults exchanged looks and shrugged, "Fair enough, we just didn't want to force you to stay here.".

"Well I kinda wanna go, I have someone to call!", Landon stood up now, compact in hand. He walked out quickly, a couple of guards following behind as he left the safe room and the rest of the group. Marco took on look at tom's worried face and kissed his cheek, "I'll keep an eye on him, ok?". Marco followed after their son and tom seemed to feel a little reassured, though that didn't last long as his folks made their way over. No doubt they were still angry and on edge.

He could still see it in their faces.

"Thomas, what happened, did you catch the culprit?", Dave crossed his arms, tapping his foot and looking as though ready to punch someone. "No dad, we didn't, whoever broke in seems to have gotten away and covered up their tracks so we couldn't find them. We're still looking into it bur for right now it appears we're out of luck, sorry.". Dave didn't seem to be happy with that answer, no doubt if he were still king he'd be ruthless in finding the culprit.

"Sorry is not good enough tom! The underworld has NEVER had something like this happen for hundreds of years!", he was clearly upset, though his anger mostly seemed to come from the fact of what the thief COULD have done by getting in then him getting in in general. "Thomas, no one has ever managed to get into lucitor castle like this! Now is time to worry! You know full well our magic can't just be foiled so easily, someone had to have known what they were doing!."

"Yeah, i KNOW dad!", Tom grumbled, "I'm doing the best i can, ok? This was all so sudden today and right now i'm just thankful no one got hurt more then anything. Like it or not we're going to have to worry about finding this guy later, he was too smart for us this time around, and we'll have to make sure he never gets back in again. Dad, we'll be fine, hopefully. The plus side at least is we're all safe and he took nothing of any real value anyway.".

The large demon growled and tom smiled at her mom.

"Mom, I promise, we'll find the guy...eventually, we're too smart for him, remember?", he wrapped his arms around his mother's hand and hugged it, C'mon, let's not freak out just yet, it's not the end of world for now. He can't have gotten far.". Judas took a look at his father trying to comfort his grandfolks and found himself stepping in, getting up and off the couch to approached his family. "Dad's right, it's clear the guy had been predicting some of our moves, but we can still beat the thief at their game."

His grandfolks sighed, "We're heading back out thomas, we want a good look ourselves, we'll speak to you soon.". The two stepped aside and the doors opened for them as they left, the door shutting behind him and leaving tom with the rest of the kids. "I'm very sorry about you kids being worried about us, and well, my parents. My parents are known to get a bit...emotional when something bothers them, especially when it comes to the kingdom being attacked or us being put in danger...don't worry, we'll sort things out.".

He took a seat on one of the couches, crossing his arms, his sons looking at him with a bit of concern that maybe he would burn something. However tom seemed a bit cooler then he normally should, he eyes his sons and reassured them. "I'm not angry, just worried, I promise. Just like judas said, we'll get the jump on him, our family has taken out way more threatening people then this!". He let out another breath he didn't know he was holding, "I'm sorry we scared you kids."

"Dad, it's fine, we know you guys got this.", Judas put a hand on his dad's shoulder, "It was just some thief, not an evil creature! No way that guy was ever going to lay a hand on you.". Tom nodded, "I just hate failing, when the kingdom hears we had a break in I don't know what they'll think! Will they be scared? Angry? Those guys always feel as though they want a good reason to hate me and what kinda king am I going to look like for losing a magical artifact so easily?".

"Dad, c'mon, they won't think that much of it. Just think how cool it'll be when you get it back!", Tom nodded, "Yeah, you're right, you get a lot from your mom you know that right?". His tail slinked out of his jeans as a smile spread upon his face, "Alright, I think that's enough freaking out for now anyway. Any of you kids feel like playing some ping pong down here?". Celeste groaned as every other person jumped up with excitement, maybe she should've reconsidered leaving.

* * *

Landon hung up from his call, sighing as he put the compact back in his hoodie pockets and taking a seat on one of the major staircases and yawning. Great, guess dinner was a bit of a bust with the staff being under investigation and the rest of the family deciding safe room life was apparently the best option. Guess Celeste had more reasoning though, he just wanted time alone to talk to someone and she had really no one else to talk to, she had less of a reason to leave.

But now he didn't know what to do with himself until Bernard texted him back.

And going back might make him just look kinda silly, he was already uncomfortable enough with the guards on his back, listening in on his conversation no doubt.

"Landon, you feeling ok?".

The boy almost jumped when marco came in, waving off the guards to head maybe into the next room. They didn't seem too happy about leaving the royal family out of their sight but marco's sterner face seemed to make them move. They shuffled off as landon turned his head and threw the hoodie over it when his mother sat next to him. Marco was smiling at the sight of their son, and landon knew that look, that teasing and playful look they gave when they knew something was up.

"Glad you finally called him by the way, you seem a lot more cheerful lately.".

Landon mumbled, "Mom, please don't creep up on me like that...". Marco wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him into a semi-hug, "It's good to see you too...". Landon didn't generate much of a response as marco kissed their son's forehead. "I'm proud of you for making so many friends recently.", landon blushed harder, "You make it sound like I was never good at making friends.". Marco gave their son a look and landon groaned, "Ok fine, I suck with people, you don't have to rub it in."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, me and your father weren't exactly the most "popular" people either, seems to be a family thing.", landon tried to hide in his hoodie a little as marco took their arm off of him, "Don't think you can't talk to us about any of this, we know you want to.". Landon sat his head on top of his knees, "What if he comes over is gets grossed out by me? I mean, i know you got used to the underworld but I dunno if he will, he might just think i'm not worth it...".

"Is that one of the reasons you're talking to him so much, you're worried he won't like you?".

Landon was silent.

"Landon, you're a charming and friendly young man, that boy would not want to spend so much time with you if he didn't like you already.", a hand reached up and petted the soft pink hair, avoiding the boy's stubby horns, "Don't worry so much, we'll make sure not to embarrass you in front of your new friend.". The boy was still unconvinced and his mother sighed, "Hey, you know how I met your father?". Landon shot her a look in return, "You chopped off his arm, yep, been hearing that one since I was four.".

"Yes, well, the point i'm trying to make is. Me and Tom had a rough start if anything, we didn't trust each other or even considered maybe making friends until we started talking and stuff. And it's like, if me and tom can be married to this day despite our rocky start, your and your friend will be just fine . You both had a much better start then we ever did and he seems really nice.". Landon only huffed and brushed some of his hair from his third eye, "Doesn't mean I won't screw it up...".

"Why do you think you'll screw it up...?"

"Cause people don't like me...".

He felt his mom kiss his face again, but he held no reaction to it, "C'mon you know how I am, everyone wants to see judas or mason, not me, i'm just their grumpy stick in the mud brother.". He tugged the hoodie to him closer, "I know you're going to say that's not true and i'm being too hard on myself but I know you see it...i'm that sibling everyone forgets. Not even all the jerks that go on about judas or mason even remember that I exist.".

"Hijo, you're a very talented musician and you know it, ALL of us know it. I know it's easier to look at what you don't have then what you do have but you are no failure. All I see is my little talented demon, all of you are special in my eyes.". The boy didn't entirely seem to be buying it though, in fact he looked like he might cry, "Mom, what if bernard DOES stop wanting to spend time with me, what If I invite him over and he freaks out too much or something?."

"Then he doesn't deserve someone as nice as you anyway.".

He slowly nodded, wiping his tears on the old hoodie, "Thanks mom...sorry, i just , i kinda y'know...". He hated acting like this but his mom had seen him cry more then anyone anyway, always reassuring him, always calming him down. They had become a natural at it after being with tom for so long that they were a pro. The human patted their son gently and smiled as he started to smile a little, "Hey, if that boy ever breaks your heart, me and your papa will make sure to maybe give him a little scare."

"MOM!"

"I'm just teasing you, but hey, you're always allowed to talk to me if you need it...i have my own history with embarrassing crushes.", landon snorted, "Don't tell me you're about to go into that sappy love story about you and dad again.". Marco was bemused, "I don't know if I'd call all the times we got angry at each other and fought "Sappy", but you do you.". Marco stood up, "Hey, interested in maybe going to check up on lucy or something before we go join the others?".

Landon stood up quickly before realizing how eager that made him look, he quickly blushed before trying to counteract it ."Yeah, uh...yeah sure, I can..",, marco pullede him close as they walked off, petting their son's head happily. "That's my special boy...", Landon blushed and grumbled under his breath, "MOM...".

* * *

Eating the soup was surprisingly the easy part. Though Sky wished she had a proper recording system to catch the look on luna's face as she forced herself to eat the soup She did eat it too, and sky could not tell if she liked it or hated it based on her expression. For all sky knew she was just being polite to Katrina. However, finishing their food and then some dessert after, ice cream, meant that it was time to start heading out. And more specifically, meant that it may be awhile till sky saw katrina again.

Eclipsa even looked saddened by this fact, but hopeful for another visit like this again in the near future.

They packed their things and luna gave sky a look of clear annoyance, though for the food or for the teasing sky had done earlier it was hard to tell. But it was clear she wanted a word with sky when everyone was out of earshot. Eclipsa hugged Katrina and Katrina happily shook hands with luna, though Katrina was far more strong and it showed based on how luna felt her hand afterwards. It was sky's turn to say goodbye and to her surprise katrina pulled her in close to speak to her quietly.

"Sky, I have a gift for you."

The frog woman held out something sky did not recognize at first, but then noticed it was a...pendent?

"When you need me, you'll be able to find me, stay safe out there blue girl".

"Wait, but, this is a necklace? Ho-".

Katrina hugged sky tightly, "You'll see, bye sky, see you soon. Tell Judas hello for me, and i promise i'll make it to his crowning.". The woman left quickly and before sky could react, her group was ushering her to move on so they could go back to the castle. Sky sighed and followed suit, putting the pendent on in the meantime. Guess she'd had to figure it out later with the rest of her group. The walk home was rather unexciting, trenching through the mud and green as always, though sky could'nt help but feel like someone was watching them out here.

Then again, the forest was fun of critters, anything could be watching them.

She stuck a little closer to the group as they approached the castle doors and returned back home.

Eclipsa said her goodbyes as she head back up to her tower, finally giving the girls the freedom to talk to each other in private as they made their way to sky's bedroom. Sky looking over her texts from judas and sighing, being in their safe house wasn't a god sign, as if things weren't scary enough. Luna took a sneak peak of the compact herself and put her hand to her chin, "Break in huh? That sounds like a thing we should dig a little into, don't you think?".

"What, you think it has to do with...you know?", Luna simply snorted at her as if she was being silly. "Well of course I do, at this point i'm suspicious of anything that may be going wrong around here! Maybe the thief is the same person responsible for this mess and they're after something to destroy us.". Sky was about to say that maybe she was reaching to conclusions too soon but luna seemed determined, she turned to sky with a stern look on her face.

"We should go and investigate, before your mothers call you for dinner.", the princess didn't quiet seem to think that was a good idea herself based on her face. "Investigate the lucitor's current crime scene? Are we not trying to be stealthy anymore? We take one step in there and we're done for! Especially ME!". The girl held her hands out in front of her, "That's not what I meant, judas is your friend, we go there as friends and he can tell us the details and give us any additional info without us looking suspicious. He may even give us access to the scene himself.".

"We won't look suspicious for asking so many questions about the crime scene? What?", the blonde's hands landed on her hips, "No, we won't look suspicious for talking to a friend, walking into the actual crime scene all by ourselves would be stupid if we had no permission and the investigation was seriously underway!". Sky grumbled, "That's what I said!", luna folded her arms once again, looking down upon the girl. "Don't you get into a lot of "Situations"? How does that even come about if you're so resilient to avoid getting into trouble at all?".

"Well normally when we end up in "Situations", It's usually me trying to do something good, and just not having the best kinda result, or I may of done something stupid but _**anyways**_. Like, I didn't **_want_** to deal with dangerous criminals, I just ended up doing so cause they tried to kidnap jude and me and we had to kinda take them out or i made a mistake and things got out of hand." Luna raised an eyebrow as sky grumbled, "I mean, yeah, judas did most of the fighting, but I still helped! Or that time I wanted to get my mom something cool and me and jude got lost in the woods for a bit, almost fought what we thought was a beast trying to eat us.".

Sky's foot tapped the ground, "Jude is usually dragged in cause i can't always handle everything by myself...I can't, i can barely do any magic, not to mention how useless every mewman ever thinks I am! Judas is cursed, but he's at least more capable then me at times, we're more capable together." Luna was about to say something when she heard someone around the corner, she tugged sky's arm and they headed into sky's room, talking out here was a bad idea, especially with a queen wandering in the walls.

The door was shut and locked behind then and sky collapsed on her bed,"I'm not some super hero you know, I do things cause I feel like i HAVE to."

Luna leaned against the door," Regardless of whether you are or not, you don't need to be one to help us. Sky, you are the princess of this dimension, as far as everyone else is concerned, we're peasants you met . As the princess you have an advantage over the rest of us, you can say and do things we can't. We need you, whether you think you need someone like judas to help you or not. So maybe you aren't some superstar who breaks all the rules like our mom was, but surviving against dangerous criminals like that at all is still rather impressive".

"You think so?".

"Considering what you did in the woods earlier, i have a hard time believing judas did everything, you appear to have your own clever benefits . You may not always ask for what happens to you, but you seem to know quite how to hold you own if you try hard enough to do so as far as I'm concerned.", the girl on the bed sat up,"You're weird luna, one second you'll be angry with me, the next second you'll be complimenting me as if you didn't say anything potentially rude to me just a few minutes beforehand."

"Well we won't get anywhere if we put ourselves down and stop trying to escape. Honestly, it's probably BETTER you don't go looking for trouble, those who go looking for trouble usually find more then then they bargained for .", she rubbed her hands together, "We'll be cautious, but we won't get anywhere without doing something.". Sky didn't seem reassured but luna nodded to her ring, her disguised wand, "At worst we can mind erase them, but if some creep is up to something we NEED to know, and you're higher up then me here.".

"Yeah but What will happen if I get in MORE serious trouble, the commission might-".

"The commission has no real dirt on you, those jerks would be reaching to call the princess some kinda criminal for just talking to the prince of an alliance kingdom. Being princess means to be concerned with the matters of your friends and to to be made aware of current issues is it not? The commission might have you under suspicion but they have no real evidence against you. We're just going to talk to your friend, and ask him about the situation in person, does that make you feel better?".

"But you were worried about them before weren't you?".

"I was worried about them because they have the power to frame you if they could, but so far there's nothing they can really use against you. And with us by your side, i feel like if worst came to worst, we would all be able to back you up with proof. The archives was a mess, but, no trace of you was left behind. They ASSUMED you did it, I admit to my worry, but, time has passed and they have done nothing, suspicious or not if we continue to be smart, you will continue to be innocent."

Sky bit her lip, the high commission only freaked her out so much because of just how powerful they could be. But yeah, luna wasn't exactly wrong, not to mention her mom would totally be on her side anyways. "I will go, with or without you, if you're that concerned you can stay here, but i'm going. I'm not losing any chance i get to figure this all out and go home.". She pulled out some royal dimensional scissors, ones handed to knights for missions, "You coming?".

Sky felt her chest stop before she gave in and sat up, making sure she had everything before joining luna.

"This is revenge for the soup right?".

"No, do you want it to be though?", luna cut open the portal needed and stepped in before sky, who grumbled as she followed closely behind.

* * *

Ping pong was WAY more fun with multiple teams of people, now they were allowed to have three on each team. Tom of course chose the team with his two sons, but the girls seemed to hold their own rather well, mostly sunny. Tom even asked her where she learned her skills from and of course she said her father taught her. Judas couldn't help but sorta roll his eyes and celeste even seemed to follow suit, At least tom didn't suspect anything though he did wonder if he could meet this "Father" of hers someday.

Her reply?

"Don't worry, you will, in fact you probably already have."

Leaving the poor king confused as to what she meant as she scored some extra points on them.

Celeste had a good arm on her too, though lexi was both in and out of the game at multiple times. Sometimes she wandered off, other times she suddenly showed up and saved them from losing the ball out or nowhere, it was like she had on and off superpowers. Tom didn't seemed to question it though, though it's very likely in all his time he'd seen much crazier and colorful people then galexia running around anyways. Especially as the king of a wide cast of demons.

At least the situation allowed them to cool down from the incident for the time being, marco and landon were still out and despite some worried tom easily dismissed it. "Marco and landon like to hang out at times, if something happened, trust me, we'll know.". Tom got freaked at times but if there was anything he was confident in, it was his spouse taking care of themselves, years of adventures with them seemed to make him trust marco more then anything.

The boys sure knew, considering how often their parents used to tell them stories when they were very little about them meeting, their first date, the defeat of countless villains, it was the stories that used to make them want to encounter dangerous beings. Though growing up now, and dealing with them, especially if you were judas, he really did miss that kinda innocence and unknowing. Nowadays he was begging for more quiet moments then exciting ones, especially when he was dealing with enough as is WITHOUT being in danger.

Kinda like this game, he still felt bad the last game his dad suggested got called off fast cause everyone was too eager to go to bed instead. But this seemed to make up for it, even if the whole family wasn't here to play. His father was a ping pong champion after all, and it showed well, as he was the one who scored the most points for his own team. No powers required. The king was in his element and it was clear when he wasn't being worried, angry or serious, he was incredibly playful.

They took a break in the middle, mostly as an excuse for tom to get some juice and use the bathroom. Using his powers to make things much easier, even despite the short distance he was still using his fire powers to hover his way where he needed. Celeste didn't seem to find him nearly as entertaining as the others did, and scoffed at him, judas giving her a curious eyebrow, "Y'know, i know in his verse your dad married him, but you don't have to treat him that way.".

"Don't pretend you understand how i feel", she snapped back, "You have no idea what kinda stuff I deal with back home.". Judas's brows furrowed, "Still, my dad took you in, he's happy to have you here and hang out with you and sunny. Whatever my dad may be where you come from, that's not who he is here.". Celeste turned her head and moved away from him, honestly judas had never asked about what celeste's world was like, sunny and lexi seemed happy to share but luna was secretive and celeste sounded as though she hated talking about it.

I mean, his dad couldn't really be THAT bad where she came from, right? Though she still seemed to be more bothered by marco then tom, maybe she had a rocky relationship with her father back home? That seemed the most likely cause though there had to be more to it then that. Judas's fangs pricked his lips, maybe he could have landon ask her. Though they still had their moments, celeste at least seemed to find landon rather enjoyable to talk to, maybe it had to do with their shared sour looks on the world.

Figures they of everyone would get along, even if it took some time for them to actually talk to each other.

Judas waited as the rest of the kids enjoyed their juice when the doors started to open. He was sure it would be his mother and maybe landon but instead he found a guard followed by two very familiar girls , one being blindfolded as to not show her the location of the safe room. Guess luna was suspicious enough for the guards to take this kinda precaution, though she didn't seem happy about it. The only reason the girls weren't given this treatment is they were protected guests, luna was a stranger, and this was what strangers got, "Prince Lucitor, Princess Butterfly and her..."Friend", are here for you.".

Judas waved them off, "Thanks, i'll take it from here, uh, you can remove her blindfold. She's fine, promise.". The guards obeyed and the doors locked behind them, Luna blinking around at the room with a approving sigh followed by some looks that said she wasn't nearly as impressed. "Safe rooms you know should take more time into being "Safe", then being fun y'know?". Judas snorted, "Hey, this place is magically protected by spells so secretive only we know of them, it's safer then it looks.".

"I'll take your word for it.".

"What are you two doing here anyway? You had to have gotten my texts.", Luna nodded to sky, "Your texts are why we are here...". A cough was heard and Luna turned her head to notice the other kids in the room, who were all staring at her. Luna took a hold of the boy and sky's arms and moved them away, "Pardon me, we need to speak.". Moving them to a corner, Luna unhanded them and let out a sigh, "What happened, what did they take?".

"Whoa whoa, even I haven't been told that yet, what's going on?", he looked to his friend, who sighed. "Luna's just worried that maybe our uh..."Special someone" might of been the same person who broke in, so we kinda came to maybe just see what we could get?". Judas crossed his arms, biting his lips, "Sorry, I'm currently out of the loop myself, you'll have to ask my parents if anything, but the most important thing is the guy was clever enough to keep Lucy from tracking them.".

"They were prepared for Lucy? She has THREE HEADS! She's got more of a sniffer on her then normal dogs!", her friend nodded with her, "I know, it's why my folks got a little on edge, not only did they know how to get past our defenses, but past our dog too? They're doing a sweep of the castle and questioning the servants. I assume they had you both supremely checked before you were allowed in here?". Luna's face said it all, "your guards are a little too handsy for my taste, though they were much rougher with me then your friend here.".

"Well, like you said earlier, i'm the princess, I got some power here.", sky smiled, "The high commission and butterfly kingdom might be iffy with me at times, but the underworld always kinda seemed to like me, probably because king and queen lucitor would be upset if they didn't.". She stuck out her tongue, "Plus I've been in here before, when you're in good relations with the royals and well...", she nodded to Judas, "-Future royals, you're trusted with more of this.".

"We're getting a bit off topic here...", the blonde turned to the demon, going eye to eye with him as they were almost the same height, "You sure you don't know much else about this?". He shook his head, "Honest, most stuff I even found out came from my folks, they know more about it then anyone. And i swear to god if yo suspect them in any of this.". Sky giggled, "Oh trust me, she probably did, my mom is already on that list, right next to eclipsa, and probably half the other people in this castle. Heh, we're probably on there somewhere too.".

"Take this seriously, you can't trust everyone, even friends sometimes."

"We _**are**_ taking it seriously, and we know our folks aren't responsible for this mess. We don't always agree with our parents and sky well...has issues with her mom.", sky show Judas a dirty look as he kept talking, "But our parents are not this irresponsible, be suspicious of them all you want but they have nothing to do with this. If they wanted to hurt your or something they would've done so already.". It was clear Luna was not fond of being talked down to , she was more then used to being the one giving the orders and being treated as an adult then an irresponsible child.

"Judas, you seem to be one of the most responsible people I've met since I got stuck here. You clearly want to be the best you can and make everyone happy, but being a leader means making tough choices, if your folks did something bad, would you hold them responsible?". He looked taken aback, "This has nothing to do with our conversation luna, I told you, our parents are to be left out of this! We have much more likely targets to keep an eye on for now.".

"You didn't answer my question.".

"What happened to not getting off topic?".

Sky, sensing the tension quickly and noticing their voices were getting the attention of the others, stepped in between the pair. "Guys, c'mon now, this REALLY isn't a good time to be at each other's throats. Sorry for like, butting in Jude, we'll just-". But Luna didn't listen, "Sky, I told you you should take this seriously, being a good leader means to consider _**all**_ outcomes." Judas was clearly not getting any better himself and sky was worried what could happen if she didn't break this soon, "You can't just accuse everyone you see! You want us to help you understand this new universe but won't even take our word on our folks!".

"GUYS!"

The two turned to sky, who calmed herself down with some steady breaths. "Look, you're both right!", shy looked between the both of them, "You're right because yeah, we can't always trust everyone, but you're also supposed to trust us! Look, we can't get at each other's throats if we wanna do anything, we need to work together." She stared at Luna, "You're free to kinda think what you think but me and Judas are sticking to what we believe, ok? Can we just leave it at that? We have an audience."

Luna noticed the kids and sighed, "Fine, we'll leave it there. But I still want more on what happened.". Before they could say anymore a door opened and Tom re-entered the room from the bathroom. Surprised at the sight of two new guests in his home, and that's when judas realized after all this time his father had really not seen Luna before. "Dad! Uh, sorry, sky came over to check on us and she brought her friend, Luna here is er...a knight in training!".

Tom blinked at her before welcoming her and smiling, luna looking him over as the demon gave sky a hug. "Good to see you princess, but you didn't have to worry about us so much! We're all just fine, safe and sound. Are your mothers here too?". Sky shook her head, "Just me and luna, is it uh...cool if you tell us what happened. Like, what did the guy steal?". Tom reassured them, "It was nothing important, trust me, but i'm afraid we had a supposed break in and that put all of us on edge tonight.".

"Wait, there's really nothing else to it?".

Tom shook his head, "Not much else besides the guy being smart enough to keep us from tracking him with lucy. No trace of him, not even finger prints, don't worry your heads though, we're not done yet. Right now, while you're here, might as well join the fun! We'll be having dinner in here, oh, and marco and landon are out if you're looking for them. We're allowed out of here with an escort until further notice, though marco could honestly kick anyone's but.".

He put his hands on his hips, "We were in the midst of a ping pong game, you girls could play with us if you like?". But Luna shook her head, "It's fine, we're good, you can continue with your game.". Tom eyed her, "That's fine, though just telling you, the room that got broken into? It's swarming with guards right now doing their best to figure out what they can and make sure the guy doesn't come back. ". Luna looked unphased though she knew this meant tom was suspicious of her.

The feeling was mutual though.

Judas wrapped an arm around his suspicious father though, "It's ok dad, luna here, she's just not much for those kinda activities. She can be a bit of a stick in the mud sometimes." . The boy winked at luna, who furrowed her brows at him. Sky couldn't help but snicker, judas could be such a mom at times or be moody and anxious, but he was no stranger to being a smartass when he felt like it. And boy he wanted to get back at luna after what just happened.

"Hey, I could easily take all of you all! But I have no reason to! I-I...", but found she really couldn't finished that sentence. Jude was smirking at her and she looked ticked, "You know what, fine, i'll play, but not as teams, i'll play against this little troll.". Sky and Tom exchanged looks, tom wondering if there was something he was missing here, but judas didn't seem to mind the challenge, in fact he was probably counting on it. "Fine, I can do that, but you'll just have to wait for us to finish first.", he turned around and smiled as he headed back to the other kids, tom following him, still looking mighty curious.

"Ok, have you actually played ping pong before or-?", sky put a hand on her hips and looked at Luna half amused, half thinking she was probably crazy. Luna shrugged, "It's fairly simple, I just gotta have precise aim and reflexes, which i already do.". That wasn't exactly the answer sky was going for though, and her face dripped with skepticism. "You know, knowing how to play matters too, you are facing a lucitor after all, and a lucitor can and will kick your butt in ping pong.".

Luna gave her a dirty look and sky couldn't help but snort, "Fine fine, whatever. You know Jude is a nice guy, but that doesn't mean he's void of being a smirky jerk when he feels like it. He likes to tease people sometimes for fun, you're only just playing into his game.". She twiddled her fingers, eyeing off to the side, "Just don't think when he beats you neither of us will let it go, we'e gonna tease you about it as long as you're stuck in this universe.".

"Your friend is clever and he'll make a good king, but forgive me if I kinda wanna punch him in his teeth for a second.". Sky wagged her finger at her, "Tsk tsk, what happened to being a responsible queen now? Responsible queens don't typically think about beating up other royals.". Luna shot back, "I'll be fine, sky _ **wynne**_ was it? Or purple marked eclipsa?". Sky turned around to join the others, "Oh don't even try to start with that one, you're gonna need all the support you can get.".

* * *

Honestly, Luna going from wanting to figure out a crime scene to wanting to beat Judas in a game sounded ridiculous for Luna. But I guess she didn't have much of a choice, and at least this might raises suspicion off of her from King Lucitor. She was instead busy analyzing Judas's movements as the game came to a close between the teams. As though this would somehow prepare her to beat him in the game, though luna could tell what sky was thinking as she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm thinking if I challenge him, I may be allowed to get the info I need."

Sky shook her head to herself, "You don't honestly believe that do you? Like, look, you're way more competent then to think someone doing something like this is gonna lead to anything huge!". Luna shook her head, "Not that, I need the lucitor's favor if I want to keep myself from being suspicious, and a sport he likes is a quick way to bond. I can already tell your king lucitor is currently not a fan of me, and me leaving would not be a good idea, i need to avoid suspicion. Besides, that's where you come in.". Sky raised an eyebrow at the girl as she explained, "While I'm distracting them, I want you to go and check the crime scene yourself."

Oh, so luna wasn't _**just**_ doing this to mess with judas, there was a plan attached.

Great.

"Wait, what?".

"You heard me.", she tried to be as quiet as possible, "As princess of mewni and friend of the lucitors you're the best set to go down there yourself, king lucitor would never let me set a foot in there but you have a better excuse.". Sky felt the girl tug her arm, "Say you're going to go find your friend, landon, then head off to check out the place. Yes, there may be guards, but you have magic, you can use it to get past them and figure out what was stolen.".

She continued before sky could protest, "Remember earlier? The high commission has nothing on you. And we need to know what's going on in there, c'mon, you can do it.". Sky stared at the floor before sighing, "Fine, but you owe me big time for this. I could be in serious trouble for wandering over there so soon.". Luna nodded to the wand, "Just use your wand, in fact, use a spell of skywynne's. "Easy peasy time freezy", that way they won't even know you were there. Father time can handle it afterwards.".

"Girls? If you're done whispering i believe someone challenged my son to a game. "

Luna and Sky were startled as King Thomas stood above them, judging by his smile, it seems the outcome of the game they were finishing was clear. Sky wasn't too surprised though, even with their best efforts, the girls were never going to be a match for the lucitors, especially not if lexi kept getting distracted like how she was. Luna stood up, challenging face upon her as she turned to judas, "Well, I hope he doesn't feel too intimidated by me, I tend to have that affect on people.".

"I've been traumatized by a curse for 17 years, it's gonna take a lot more then that to freak me out.", They stared at each other and despite their earlier spat judas was still more bemused then mad, but then again he wasn't one to hold grudges or stay mad at anyone for too long. Luna was tossed a paddle and sky took this as her cue to start moving, "Hey, Mr Lucitor? I'm gonna head out and find landon, I dunno, I think he'd just kinda wanna see this".

"Alright then sky, marco should still be with them, when you find them, tell them team lucitor as won again!", Sky shot him a finger gun and began to leave when tom spoke again, "Wait wait wait wait, one of the guards comes with you, all royals on on guard while they're here for the rest of the night.". He motions for one of the guards to follow sky, much to her dismay, though really? Why would she expect the lucitors during this time to not have her protected?

Her moms would have a fit if anything happened to her on their watch.

Luna and Sky exchanged glances as a guard walked behind sky, door closing swiftly behind.


	14. From One Sleepover to the Next

Being tailed was probably not part of the plan, but luna was right, sky could just use magic to get out of this. The problem was just well, her wand was faulty. I guess compared to other spells these were simpler but sill, what if something went wrong? Though, it was still their best bet more then anything. If luna couldn't follow her it was up to sky, and if it is up to sky then she has to do something to make sure she got away with this. And magic was the only way.

Guess it was worth a shot, luna would not be happy if she showed back up empty handed.

She went on her way till she was as close as she could find herself to the crime scene without ticking off the guard behind her. She pulled out her wand and kept it from sight as she whispered among herself, "Easy peasy time freezy!". For a second it didn't seem to be working, until sky realized all sound had stopped around her. She turned around and just as planned, the guard was actually frozen, it worked! Sky sighed in thanks before bolting it, she needed to move as fast as possible before father time started moving again.

The guy was unpredictable, and that mean he could either return time in a few minutes or a few hours if he wanted to. Sky suddenly felt an urge of regret, as this could delve into a lot of problems if things went wrong. Oh god sometimes she wanted to punch luna. She could only hope this time around she'd be lucky, that and, all her years running around the lucitor castle with the princes paid off in the end. She kinda felt a bit like a spy, except less cool and more unskilled.

She found the room she was looking for quickly, thank god for being friends with the lucitors, and like as expected, it was filled with guards. Talking to each other. searching the scene, and carrying weapons in case of an attack. Sky just needed to take a look around and leave, simple. She hadn't exactly been in this room mcuh in her lifetime so she could only hope the walk was short. Stepping around the chamber carefully, it was fairly easy to find the display that was broken, glass on the floor and tape around the scene. Sky took a look at it, only to find the display did not have any markings indicating what was missing. The whole room in itself was filled with artifacts, some sky knew, others not so much, all in cases or perhaps under more maximum security cases. But much to the dismay of sky, in addition to no label, there wasn't even a map to help her out in here.

Then again, this was not some museum, this was a place to keep these things safe.

What to do though?

She pulled out the compact quickly before snapping a pic of the case, her eyes wandering around the scene as she got some snaps of her surroundings. Man the lucitors had more stuff then she remembered, in fact, most of this she could've sworn she saw during some of their presentations to previous balls. Memories flooded back as she finished taking pics and quickly started making her way back, she couldn't leave evidence behind and she carefully made sure not to touch any of the guards on her way out.

God, if her mom could see her now.

Surprisingly, the ordeal turned out better then she thought it would have. Guess judas really did have a point when telling her just how powerful her family was. Sky probably could've stolen stuff this way if she wanted to and no one would've been any wiser. Just as long as she made sure there was no way afterwards for anyone to trace the incident back to her. Sky then suddenly had a thought, one which she dismissed entirely as there was no way her mom did this.

Right?

Right.

She needed to stop letting luna get to her, no one knew her mom better then HER mom after all. She needed to focus just now on getting what she needed to continue the investigation and then scram before things got worse. She shook away her thoughts and kept a move on, thankful for the annoying dance lessons she had been getting for years. It at the very least kept her light and limber, so she could easily avoid the frozen bodies without difficulty, especially since she was small anyway..

However, her carefulness got the best of her when she felt herself slip and fall on the floor. Clearly slipping on some mopped spots around the area, welp, so much for being stealthy. She got up quickly, she needed to get a move on and she didn't have the time to lollygag. She picked up the pace and ran, and to her worry, time was starting to move again and she hadn't yet returned to the guard. She found her way back to the hallway and to her dismay the guard reanimated back to himself immediately.

curse father time.

He blinked at the sight of sky being a bit further then she was and sky knew it must've looked as though she teleported in his eyes.

"Uhhh...".

"Princess Butterfly?"

But that last one didn't come from the guard.

"Sky?"

Sky turned as two familiar figures came down the hallway. A human queen of the underworld, and a pink demon about her age standing next to them. Landon looked surprised to see her, but probably more surprised she wasn't with judas and instead was in the middle of the hallway. Sky was panicking a little, was she busted? until the queen stepped forward in delight, "Sky! Your moms didn't send you here, did they? Though It's very good to see you nonetheless...".

"No no no, my moms didn't send me, i just heard what happened and came over. Uh...what were you doing?", marco eyed their son, "We were just checking up on lucy, her nose is a bit iffy and i think she needs some times for it to clear out, she'll be ok.". Landon shrugged, "Our rabbits and horses and well..whatever mason is secretly keeping will probably be fine too after we get them all some treats.". His mother patted him on the back as they smiled to sky.

" I assume you're here for us...", marco noticed the guard in the hallway and urged him to move, telling them they didn't need their assistance anymore to watch sky. The guard looked as though they wanted to say something, but complied and walked off, giving sky the eye on his way out. " Well yeah uh...hope you don't mind, I have a friend with me. She went through the precautions of course! She's perfectly safe and judas vouched for her!".

Landon's expression told sky enough he knew who she was talking about.

"Alright.", marco said, "But next time, don't bring someone new in after something as bad as a break in...we're all a little on edge and last thing we need is people we aren't too familiar with just waltzing in, got it?". Sky nodded, making it clear she understood under the human's stern gaze. To an extension tom and marco were her parents too, at least, sometimes they felt like it judging by how they scolded her and took care of her at time when she was over.

it wouldn't surprise her if her own parents gave the two permission to ground her themselves.

Marco led the way, sky trying her hardest to not look like she'd just been snooping around as landon continued giving her the eye. Landon clearly did not entirely believe her story and honestly it was possible marco didn't either. Sky getting herself into trouble was too well known for the closest of her friends and family to not catch on how prone she was to getting in trouble whether she wanted to or not. Landon eyes to her as she looked away until they made their way back to the safe room.

Thank freaking heck marco walked in, how sky was going to explain herself teleportating would've been crazy. Though hopefully that wasn't going to bite her in the future. At least she had the pictures she needed, pulling out her compact and sending them to luna's new compact, making sure to text her mothers of where she was before pocketing her compact. Hopefully the situation wasn't going to force her down here the rest of the night, hopefully.

Though as she re-entered the room, she stopped in her tracks.

Luna and Judas were still head on in their game and much to her surprise the remained of guests were surrounding them and cheering them on, even celeste, it was like they were watching a tournament. Luna was not as good as judas and it showed however, but she did decent holding against her own, guess sky shouldn't have underestimated her so much. Judas luckily hadn't lost his cool, he was in his element after all. Judas was no sore loser, if anything he preferred a little competition.

He was winning, but only to 3 points.

Tom sure looked proud and marco rolled their eyes at the sight before approaching tom and questioning if this were his doing, which was followed by a playful push on their end to their husband. Landon looked to sky with another look before joining the group, though clearly only because he was bored, leaving sky to find a place to sit for now and just watch the show. One of the couches was free and she found a plate of nachos out, taking a few and munching on them. It _**had**_ been a long day hadn't it? Though there was something rather nice about seeing everyone laughing and having fun together, especially all the girls.

She felt her eyes droop, and she found herself falling asleep right then and there.

* * *

She awoke with a shake to her shoulders, blinking her eyes open to find judas above her, as well as everyone else. Looking very concerned, as though she had three heads or something. Then sky realized her head hurt, and she wasn't on the couch anymore, instead on the floor. She felt her head, "Ugh...guys...did i like, fall off the couch?". Judas nodded, "Yeah it kinda seems so, are you ok? we were worried you got seriously hurt, you were still asleep.".

"Oh uh...sorry...I guess maybe i passed out and slipped off in my sleep uh...did i miss anything?", judas stood up, helping his friend stand as well. "You don't have to worry about that, you sure you're ok?", sky nodded, "you can relax, i didn't die or anything, just a bump.". Tom and marco then stepped forward, marco handing her an icepack, "Glad you're ok butterfly, maybe we outta send you back home to your moms though, it'll be getting late and i'm not sure if they want you stuck in here all night.".

"Queen lucitor, i'm not dying-"

"I'm aware, but i don't think we are allowed to keep you here unless we speak to them, we're all only here for the night just for safety, but you have other places to be. I'm going to send word to star, you just lie down for a second.", marco left and the groups disbanded as sky sat back down on the couch. Actually, she fell rather far from the couch didn't she? Whatever, luna took a seat next to her, indicating she got what she needed. "When I've visited the lucitor castle, i've never seen something in this display, guess we're going to have to question your friend.".

"We could've done that _**from the beginning**_..", Sky grumbled.

"Judas didn't know either, but now, he can tell us...oh, and delete those pics from your compact, can't leave any evidence."., she stood up, leaving the girl groaning as judas now took a seat next to her. "Hey, well, i think me and luna are gonna save the rest of the game for later, we were...well, we were more worried about you. For the record, i was still in the lead.". He poked his tongue out at her in attempts to make her laugh, sky took it, at least sending him a smile, "Well at least you had fun...uh...hows the band by the way?".

Judas stopped smiling and rolled up his sleeve, showing off the shock band. "Luckily i haven't had to use it, but, i think the fact it reassures me help my parents relax a little...and well, you know my grandpa is super happy about it. Maybe if i'm lucky this'll be the one.". Sky thought about the conversation she had earlier about his arm and sighed, "I hope. But hey, you're doing pretty great so far!". Judas seemed to appreciate that before sighing, "That reminds me, i want you to have this...".

He pulled something from his pocket, a small remote.

"You should have this...everyone has one, in case i...y'know...".

Sky didn't even refuse, whatever made judas feel safer honestly.

He smiled, nodding before there was silence between them, silence despite the room being filled with people who were talked to each other. At least they were giving the friends their space, at least that was appreciated. "Katrina says hi." Judas looked up, "Wait, you saw katrina? Aw man, I miss her. How'd you find her?", then he got it spoon after he asked, "She was in work today huh? I'm sorry I missed her, i miss her gumbo so much. Wish I had some, the servants don't make it like her place does.".

"She's planning on coming, to well, your crowning."

"She is?", he sounded touched at the sound of that, probably because he knew how busy katrina was as is. "Yeah dude, she's totally coming, she wasn't gonna ditch one of her favorite little buddies on his special day.", judas hit her lightly, "Oh don't start with that! But yeah, if she's really coming i'll make sure my folks reserve her a seat. Honestly i'm sure they delight in anyone they can invite considering how busy everyone is these days, mom is still struggling to get some of their family down here but i think the idea of being in a dimension underworld with a bunch of demons is uh...not for everyone.".

"Oh yeah, didn't your great grandma freak when she found out your mom was dating your dad?".

"Well, at first she was but, my dad sorta grew on everyone after awhile. But it wouldn't matter regardless, i mean, maybe mom can figure out how to live down here, but that doesn't mean every human can. Doesn't help that most of my family are on different parts of earth anyway. But it's ok, i mean, most of the people going are the ones closest to me anyway. You know my grandparents have no problem coming all the way from earth to my ceremony, though mom worries they'll go overboard with the pictures.".

"How overboard can they get?".

"My family has a room solely dedicated to the paintings of me as a BABY. When they choose to go overboard, they REALLY choose to go overboard.", he smiled, "Don't worry, my folks will try to keep them down i'm sure, let's just hope they don't get too ahead of themselves.". Judas seemed to be reminiscing about some of the nicer parts of his family, the ones who weren't judgmental about race or the marriage of his folks or grand folks, his family was complicated, but at least he still loved them.

"Hey sky?".

"Yeah?".

"Thanks for coming over, it's nice to talk to you about something normal for a bit, even if we're uh...locked in a safe room.", sky snorted, "Remember the time we got trapped in a cave cause i was chasing a stray cat? And turns out it sealed itself until we freaking had to meow our way out?". Her friend smirked, "Well, we were in the cats with human faces dimension, so honestly i dunno what you expected, we honestly should've tried that from the beginning.".

"Oh don't you dare, you did nothing too! You literally thought you could dig your way out!", the demon's three eyes only dimmed, "You know, when you're trapped in a dark cave, you need to consider all options of escape, our parents would've lost their neck if we never got home.". Sky shook her head, "You're weird jude.". And his response matched the girl's tone perfectly, "You're one to talk Princess Skyler Butterfly, you do wander around with monster hats on after all.".

"Oh don't even, horn head."

"Hate to break it to you sky, but i can't exactly take _**my**_ horns off! Clearly you're working on _**your**_ halloween costume 24/7 with clothes like those!".

The two started laughing when marco approached, finally getting word from sky's parents on the situation at hand. "Well, star apparently sees this as somehow a sleepover so i guess that means you really are staying in here tonight.", marco sounded annoyed, but not at having sky over, but probably more at star for her reaction. "We'll call on some blankets, in the morning everyone will head back and things should be in order, and you won't have to be under guard, in the meantime, don't get into any trouble in here. This is still a very serious matter.".

Marco patted their son's head before heading off to tell the other kids, allowing judas and sky to continue their talk. "Well i though your next sleepover event would be with melaine...but well, this works too. So tell me, what were you really doing when you claimed to be getting landon?". If sky had any water in her mouth she'd probably have spat it all over the lucitor's nice carpet. Judas was no fool, of course he was suspicious that she had been doing something else.

"Uh-".

"You can't lie to me sky, i know luna was plotting something and you were in on it. Spill it, you snuck to the scene didn't you?', Sky pressed a finger to her lips, "Look, we'll talk about it...later, after everyone is asleep, ok? Not out in the open where your parents are?". Judas raised an eyebrow but complied, "As long as you didn't make things worse or get yourself in trouble. You didn't did you?". Sky bit her lip, "Uh, probably not?", but her answer didn't satisfy judas.

"What do you mean..."probably?".

"I'll tell you later ok? First, sleep.".

* * *

Sleeping bags lined the floor, guards were outside the doors, and magic spells for protection were all around. Marco made an effort to make sure everyone was tucked in and was perfectly warm down in the underworld. Tom's parents had still not returned but were reported around the kingdom doing some of their own investigating. Though in judas's mind he could only assume his grandfather was meeting with more of his spies in order to have them figure out who broke in.

It sounded way more like his grandpa then anything else, though hopefully he knew what he was doing. Judas shifted in his sleeping bag, wishing to leave but was totally unable till morning thanks to his own parents. He had to wait till everyone was asleep, and luckily sky and luna were right next to him. Mason of course was a little upset his parents thought he should sleep in the bag and not on the ceiling and upside down like he wanted. But he passed out fast, wings wrapping around his body.

His parents had called him "Little bat" as a baby after all.

Judas slept on his back of course, he wished his had his special pillow for his horns but this was what he was stuck with tonight. He found himself moving a ton, trying to get comfortable in his spot. At least it kept him awake to speak to everyone, after his mom went to bed, right next to tom of course. He felt a tad relieved, now, he just had to wait. He was dozing off by the time sky and luna got his attention of course. Them motioning for him to follow them into the bathroom.

At least the bathroom was soundproof, quiet, and well...bright. Too bright in fact, the sudden light almost being blinding after being in the dark for so long. He blinked his way through it as he sat down on the cool tiled floor next to his friends. He was cold, but only briefly till his part demon body heat helped him. "Ok girls, you better tell me what you were up to, wandering around our castle at this time was not exactly a brilliant move, and you really could've gotten hurt.", he crossed his arms, sighing.

"Judas, what was in this case?", sky ignored his question to instead shove the picture on her compact right into the demon's face. "Wait? You took pictures too? How the heck did you even get this close?! Is our security REALLY that bad all of a sudden?". Sky waved her hands out in front of her though, "No no no! It's more like...I froze time for a little bit, i mean, luna sorta told me how so I did it and it worked, but i guess father time got back to wheeling cause time came back soon after..".

"You _**FROZE TIME?**_ ".

"Honestly it's not that hard of a spell, i'm surprised she hasn't used it sooner", luna added in, bothering judas further. "Besides, it worked, and no one will even know she was there now. Now, back to our question judas, what was in that case?". But judas was still processing the fact his friend used a spell to freeze time, perhaps thinking of ALL the times that could've come in handy in the past when they got into scrapes. "Prince lucitor? We need to talk about this before everyone wakes up and finds us here, if anyone would know about this it would be you.", judas bit his lips before looking at the photo again.

There was silence before a smile pressed to judas's lips, "Oh, that makes sense...". The girls shared puzzled expressions, "Whoever was stealing from us, was no ordinary guy, he must've been keeping track of all the artifacts we showed. Which were never to the public but to other royal families.". Sky snorted, "So you mean this was one of the artifacts your dad showed off? Was it the still-beating heart or something?". Luna raised an eyebrow, "And what's with the expression, you look _**way**_ too happy?".

Judas's smile faded and he seemed to be thinking of something before he spoke again, "I-I'm not allowed to really talk about this i'm afraid, but just know my dad was right, it's not anything to worry about. ". The puzzled looks of the girls didn't change, judas wasn't making any sense. Why would there be nothing to worry about? If someone went through all this effort to steal it it had to be worth something right? Either way the girls were not pleased with his answers.

"Judas, c'mon, be serious-".

"I am being serious sky, and trust me, we're good.".

"What, are you forbidden to talk about it?".

"Something like that yes."

"It can't be THAT important, this is an artifact!"

Judas wasn't letting up though, "I'm sorry gals, but trust me, if it really mattered, i'd say something. You guys gotta trust me on this, i know you're starved for information on this but this is nothing you need to worry about, regardless, i'm at least happy knowing what was stolen. I'll have to confront my dad more on it later.". Luna was not going to give up and if she could sky would not be surprised if she tried to use magic on the demonic prince.

Then some knocking could be heard on the bathroom door, diverting everyone's attention to it. At first it was hard to hear who was on the other side, but they eventually could hear it was tom. Woops. Looks like he had to use the bathroom at night and found the kids. The kids got up, grabbed everything and as tom finally opened the door they darted out and made their way back to bed. Getting out was really their only plan anyway, hopefully tom was too tired to notice.

* * *

Nothing was mentioned about the ordeal till morning, and even then it was hard to sleep after something like that.

They were almost caught, and no doubt because of judas of course. If he wasn't keeping things from them this could've wrapped up way sooner and answered the questions the girls wanted to know and still had no answers about.

Guess if anything judas was at least happy to finally get some rest, the guy looked like he may pass out when he got into the bathroom anyways.

That made one of them.

Sky was annoyed with him for not being truthful about what was going on. He was probably right in that whatever was stolen was not a big deal but at the same time telling her would at least make her feel a bit better about the situation. Though the only one less satisfied was of course luna, at least sky could understand if it was a thing he was not allowed to talk about because of his parents, but luna considered the situation a possible matter of life or death and hiding this info could lead to future issues.

Honestly to Sky, Luna and Judas seemed to share so much in common, both being responsible and determined rulers who had their issues. But if anything, this kinda told her judas was much more laid back and was more accepting to failure then Luna was. Luna got on edge when something went wrong while jude learned to deal with it. Whether it had to do with years of his arm or not sky at least had to give him credit for his loyalty to his family despite luna's reaction.

The morning was spent grabbing some snacks and allowing everyone to go home as the adults went to speak with the guards. Sky pulled luna along quite quickly, galexia following a long behind them as she waved to judas and her friends. The Sooner she kept them from starting another fight the better, and honestly she just hoped luna would just take judas's word on the whole matter and allow it to ease her mind. But that was easier said then done.

This was a scary time and anything that happened put her on edge, sending her off to continue her knight training each day was worrysome in itself if luna wandered off and maybe started doing her own work. Even as days past and luna seemed to calm down it didn't make sky worry less that she may be up to something on her own. In fact, her not freaking out anymore was a sign that she may of found a less then suitable way to remove the anger she had.

Though after some time of this, as in, a few days, the sleepover sky had been planning with melaine was nearing and that at least gave her something to sorta look forward to. Plus Bernard was apparently being dragged along with her so at least landon could talk to him face to face. Though what happened next was unexpected, sky found herself after another session of spellcasting with her mother, another failure of one as the green magic started adding more worry to the queen.

And Star did not hesitate to spit it out.

"I invited nora and coral!"

Sky froze.

The sleepover was not exactly just for fun, it was an excuse for the whole group to discuss the stuff going on and provide their findings. But considering her mom didn't know that, of course she added two more girls who had nothing to do with it! Coral was normally playing video games and sky could only assume the girl got roped into it by her own folks just wanting her outta the house. And Nora was so shy she could only assume it was something along the same lines as long as the current rulers made it clear she didn't do anything "Unsafe".

Though considering they typically spent time curing illnesses with their goop, nothing at this party could've ever been more unsafe then their lifestyle in the first place.

It wasn't that sky didn't like nora, she did. Nora was socially awkward and acted funny sometimes around her and judas but she was sweet at all the events she met her in. But it's more that her being here was only going to make things worse and keep them from speaking about everything. Though coral may be easier to shake off since she prefers isolation, nora would not likely ever leave their sights throughout the entire night and that was an issue.

"But mom-".

"Sky, nora's a lovely girl and her folks personally requested it, they want her to start making some friends and well...you and your friends are around the right age range. They're a bit iffy on judas and the boys but i'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, think of it as...a fun girls night! This time, instead of a ton of princesses, it's just two, and all of your other friends! That's an improvement right?". Sky grumbled, they were already too old for sleepovers as is, this was not helping.

"Mom, i told you i don't like you inviting people to my parties like that...".

"C'mon Sky, you're great at making friends!".

Sky grumbled to herself, "No mom, YOU are great at making friends. I'm great at making people want to stand at least 50 ft from me whenever i pick up my wand!". Star crossed her arms at her daughter, "Skyler Butterfly, c'mon now. You're going to let these two girls spend the night with you, it'll do you some good to talk to some other leaders besides judas! Think of it as...more queen training!.". And with that, the lesson for today was over and sky found herself in her room sulking.

Yeah, of course her MOM had an easy time being everyone's friend, because why not? Like her mom was going to understand the difficulty of making friends when she spent most of her life getting along with everyone she came into contact with. Just another thing her mom did perfectly that sky couldn't seem to do, ugh. Her mom made it so easy, even as an adult, people were just drawn to her bubbly personality, something sky didn't seem to have inherited.

"Anything _**else**_ you wanna tell me about how great you are mom?", sky mumbled on her bed, Guess whether she wanted it or not she was stuck with two more guests for the "Sleepover". And that meant she needed to tell the others as she reached for her compact. Melaine was excited, Luna's reaction of concern and anger remained and judas sounded rather happy instead of worried like sky expected. His face seeming more hopeful then anything on the screen.

"Nora well, she's been quiet, hasn't been answering my texts so...well, i think it's a good a time as any to really talk to her and y'know, maybe hang out!", sky smirked, "Got a crush judas?". Only for him to give her a look, "Very funny, no it's just...well, we've known her for years and we haven't ever spoke much to her and I think...well i think we should maybe invite her to spend time more often. She's well, she's really sweet and she needs company so...i figured..".

"Jude, we didn't really talk to her much before because she kinda used to hide behind her folks or run off when we were around. Nora was just well..never much of a talker herself, and her folks sometimes were a little...yeah.". She wasn't wrong, and the part demon knew it, but he continued to still explain, "Well, the last few years she's gotten better, i think she's starting to come out of her shell and maybe we should help her a little, make her feel comfortable socially.".

"We're not exactly socially comfortable either jude."

"I know i know, i just meant well...i think she should have other to talk to then her books, and well...she seems to like us pretty well. Plus i kinda really appreciated what she did at the ball for me.", he recalled the ball fairly well, and how much the monster girl was happy and comfortable around him and his family, "I know it makes us talking all the more difficult, but it might do us good to get along with her. Who knows, maybe she saw something to do with our little problem herself, or maybe she could help us!".

"Like-?"

"Sky, i can't provide you with a dozen examples right off the bat. Just trust me when I say that talking to her and having her hang out with us more often might not be as bad as you think it is! C'mon, we'll figure out a way to still talk, don't worry.", he smiled at her sweetly and his friend groaned before accepting, "Ok fine, I guess i can put up with it, i'm just sick of my mom trying to force me to make tons of friends, it's really weird and kinda uncomfortable.".

"She's just trying to help you get to know the other royals some more, can't say I blame her. We've been around these kids for years and don't really know much about them, guess it's as good a time as any to start making closer bonds with them y'know? I mean well, better then the ones we have with loki or angel or anything. I guess if anything your mom thinks the sooner you get to talk to them the better it'll be when you're queen and you need to speak to them as a leader!.", he rubbed his arm, "I'm sorta the only real other royal you talk to.".

"Well, you had the advantage of our parents making us hang out since we were kids. I don't think we can put them all on the same level. Like nora's parents sometimes get worried about you and loki's folks don't care a bit about him and angel's just a mess in general.". Judas was about to say something but sky cut him off, "Yes, i know there's princess pigeon, the musty mountain caves and a number of other places, but i can't exactly be expected to have long-standing friendships with 50 kingdoms jude. Like, how well do you know the smaller kingdoms in the underworld or their royalty?".

Jude didn't answer and sky gave him a knowing smile.

"See?!".

"Well, regardless, it's still a good idea. Don't worry sky, it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be, promise.", and with that judas had to leave, other business in hand. Sky was left to her thoughts and felt her eyes droop as she decided to take a nap. Upon awaking she found non other then galexia above her, being as odd as always. Sky was less startled these days though, she had grown expectant to lexi surprising her, in fact they all did.

"Hi SKY!".

"Oh...hi..".

She couldn't recall what she had been dreaming but it was kinda preferable then being back in reality. As her room was now filled with galexia's new drawings, a lot of them of the same subject in fact, seems lexi had been keeping herself occupied. Though all sky could think about was how she was going to have to clean this entire room of her drawings now, well, or she could make a servant do that now that she thought about it. Either way, work her mom wanted too be done.

"You were asleep!".

"Yep.".

"How was it?"

Sky's eyes dimmed, was she sure galexia was a couple years older then her?

"Great uh lexi...what are you doing ?", she acknowledged the drawings lexi was leaving and the girl smiled, "Oh! I was drawing my dreams! I wandered in here and wanted to move them around, you don't mind do you!?". Sky grumbled, "No, i guess not...", she took a better look around her room at galexia's scribbles as she sat up on her bed. There were all kinda of stuff, repeated over and over again across other drawings, mason's plants, a face, even some of the other girls and guys she knew.

"Those uh...they look nice.", galexia beamed at her, "Thanks! I like drawing my dreams! I get to draw and draw and remember.". She held her legs against her and started wandering off into space, "Back home i'd draw all the time, i had lots of free time to draw while my folks were away! So i could just scribble away and all over my room..". Sky raised an eyebrow, "Really? How often are they away? Can't be that much, they gotta like...rule the kingdom or whatever". The girl hummed to herself, "Well, they're gone all the time usually, the kings and queen of the underworld get to see my drawings ALL the time though!".

Sky found herself surprisingly more interested as she scooted her way over to the smiling brunette. She never really thought much to listen to lexi's world, even though lexi was clearly open to sharing anything she wanted to, but maybe it had to do with sky not being sure if she could believe anything she was saying. Nonetheless, her ears pricked up and she suddenly found herself curious about what exactly went on in the version of mewni galexia came from.

"Wait, your parents aren't usually home? Who takes care of you then?", Lexi just smiled, "The kings and queen of the underworld of course! They take care of me all the time so i spend a lot of time in the underworld! It's fun, I get to hang out with their kids and everything.". Sky, felt a little more awake then she was before, and she gave galexia a once over as she thought to herself. So Galexia's parents didn't really take care of her? Even their shared mom?.

"But... don't you miss your parents?"

Lexi turned to look at her, as if confused, "Why would i miss them? They come back sometimes, they're just busy." Sky just blinked at her in disbelief, lexi was strangely optimistic, i mean, sunny and mason were too but even then showed signs of sadness and concern. Lexi just seem oddly too happy about her folks leaving her so much, and sky suddenly was riddled with questions regarding lexi herself, was she...ok?. "Lexi? Uh...so does that mean you er...live in the underworld most of the time?", and as expected, lexi continued to sound chipper as usual.

"Yep!"

Suddenly lexi's interest in the underworld made a little more sense, and she smiled dreamily. "So, does that mean your mom doesn't teach you spells, or how to run the kingdom or...any of that?", galexia appeared to not entirely understand what the girl was saying as she finished asking, a slight blank expression on her face, "Mom gave me the spellbook, says to do what i want with it.". But the blunette still didn't seem happy with that answer though, still curious about this universe where **_her_** mom ditched _**her**_ daughter.

"So...your mom just lets your do whatever you want, all alone, by yourself?", she could hear herself kinda getting a little angry, and she didn't know why. It was an alternate universe right? She couldn't have really expected her mother to have been perfect in every universe, could she? Or had she really been expecting her mother to have been the great queen she knew her as in her dimension in every single one of the girl's dimensions? It sure felt that way.

Despite everything, she could never see her own mom well...practically abandoning her.

Lexi didn't seem to care though, that her mother wasn't always home and she wasn't preparing her to be the next queen. God, if judas knew about her parents leaving her alone like that he'd be REALLY upset, probably more then sky was. It really got to him when parents mistreated their kids, probably because times in the past he felt very let down by a ton of adults due to his condition. Sky couldn't blame him, people being mistreated got to him quick considering the stuff he went through.

"sky?".

"Sorry it's...it's weird that you drop this on me and well...don't seem...to care?", lexi twirled her hair in her fingers, "Why would i need to care? I got the lucitors and my friends back home! They make me happy enough all the time!". She blinked at her before putting an arm around her, "Those guys must be pretty darn awesome aren't they?". The girl nodded and stared back at her drawings longingly, she had to have missed them, even if she didn't look it.

Sky suddenly felt a bit of affection for the strange girl then she did before, holding her a bit closer in comfort.

"We're going to get you home lexi, promise, we'll make sure you see them again.".

* * *

"I can't believe this...", sky grumbled into her pillow, trying to hide her face as the boys and girls entered her room, in pjs. Nora, Melaine, Bernard and Coral had not arrived yet and Sky already wanted to hide in her closet and never come out for the rest of her life. A freaking sleepover, a sleepover? What was she? 12? Did her mom still think she was 12? There was an entire reason these things stopped and it was cause they were all getting older and boys and girls traditionally didn't have sleepovers by this age.

and it only got weirder since the audience was surprisingly big now thanks to the guests sky didn't ask for, the girls.

all in hand-me down pjs and ready to pass out before the rest even arrived.

As long as they didn't touch her bed, sky was fine with that.

Sunny looked thrilled to met knew people though, then again sky had to guess in her universe these people were probably never born. Which honestly only raised more questions as the girl talked excitably about the guests and asking sky questions about them. Guess sunny was probably very popular back home with the citizens, she always seemed to be interested in being friends with somebody. A smile brightening up her face and sky was almost worrier her covered cheek marks would start glowing.

Landon also looked anxious, but for his own reasons. He hadn't talked to bernard face to face since that first time and he was probably shaking in his slipping, worried if Bernard would even have a good time at all in a place he's never been to. Though at least landon looked like he wanted to be here this time around, instead of him looking as though he just got out of bed and listening to music through his headphones during what was supposed to be important meetings.

Thank god his parents were cool.

Judas, following the tend, looked excited to see nora.

Regardless of all the teasing, judas was just anxious to talk to the girl once again. Have a proper conversation with her and maybe he could have a new friend to spend time with, as long as her parents didn't freak out and allow her to spend more time outside of her own kingdom. Honestly as long as he remembered her being here, she hadn't been one for much social interaction, usually always watching from afar and speaking minimally to anyone she approached.

Hopefully this time around she might be able to make more friends, as long as she didn't grab a book and isolate herself from the rest of the group. Judas hadn't been to something like this for a long time, and he couldn't help but feel awkward, but excited at the same time. Reminded him of when they were all still kids, staying up late to play video games or sneak out of the castle to watch fireworks from the monster village nearby. Though back then there wasn't usually a room of 12 people.

"Hey?"

Luna tugged jude's sleeve, watching out for anyone listening before talking to the prince. "So, all of this? What exactly are we planning on doing all night? ", jude gave her a questioning look before giving her a once over, "Well, it's just a sleepover, we just hang out, then go to bed, we can talk more later. To be honest, me and my brothers didn't have to show up, but well, landon's friend is coming, mason seems to like you guys and well...i have multiple reasons to want to be here. One being it's a good excuse for us to talk more about...it, cause I know you won't stop asking till we do.".

He still wasn't going to say, but it seemed best to give luna a better explanation then he did. Not to mention she probably had conducted some new theories upon further investigations of her own by this point. It was a wonder how come she hadn't gotten caught yet.

As long as she left his parents out of it.

"How soon can we talk about it?", the girl sounded impatient about this whole thing. Not a surprise, as she wasn't known to relax at all since they met. "When we can, for now, just have fun i suppose, at least this whole thing allows us some time to hang out with each other without having to worry too heavily about something. I kinda missed stuff like this, i don't know how often we'll get time like this when we're running mewni, do you enjoy sleepovers?", he leaned back against the wall and places his hands on his stomach, watching mason talk to sunny and lexi excitably, probably about all the stuff they were going to do tonight.

It was refreshing seeing the girls feel more at home around here, even if they all knew they missed their homes dearly. Though judas couldn't help but worry the attachment to the girls everyone was getting would only make them leaving more jarring. Mason had no idea especially and him waking up to find his knew friends gone was bound to crush him. Judas's thoughts suddenly became dismal before being awoken by the blonde's answer.

"Never had one.", luna said matter-of-factly, "Was just not my thing.". she leaned next to him, crossing her arms, "I had much more **_important_** things to take care of then sleepovers.". Judas seemed half surprised, half not surprised at hearing this, "What kind of things exactly?". Luna closed her eyes and tried to relax, "Just queen stuff, you're never to early to prepare you know, you have to train as early as you can to get where you need when you're crowned.".

"True, but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun you know? We all need a break from work otherwise we might all go mad. Plus, it's good to have fun, might as well enjoy being a kid while it lasts after all.", but luna did not seem to agree judging by her tone. "It's not that simple, one could become a queen at any time, and if you're not ready for it, you're doomed to fail, if something happened to my mother and i wasn't ready to take my place, oh god.".

"How long have you been...y'know?", judas asked in curiosity, without thinking.

"Pardon?"

Judas quickly corrected himself, "I mean, how long have you been preparing to become queen?". Luna blinks at him before shrugging, "Forever i suppose, was always just my passion to be as great as the queens who came before me.". Judas looked her over in fascination, wondering to himself just what home life was like back where she came from. Did she even have many friends back home, or was the people she talked to mostly servants and associates, was star strict back there?

Though, regardless, no wonder luna seemed so...well, stiff.

Judas felt like he should say something, but quieted himself instead, and only a few minutes later a portal opened. Judas at first lightened up, until he realized who entered through it wasn't a half monster princess but instead two humans, one with dark skin and curly hair, and another with a bunch of piercings and handsome face. Melaine, as expected, immediately lunged and hugged sky, clearly more then excited to spend the night with her alien pen pal.

Though bernard was a little speechless to say the least, looking at the room full of strange looking characters, inside of a magic castle. Guess even as someone who was getting used to the idea of this world he still wasn't entirely over it. Though that didn't last long as landon stumbled forward, immediately trying to calm himself enough to make it look like he hadn't been waiting for bernard to show up for hours now. Though judas knew quite well his brother spent hours in front of a mirror trying to fix his hair and practice talk to Bernard earlier that day.

His brother had it bad, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"H-hey!", landon started, before realizing how he sounded and trying to correct it quickly, "I mean, hey dude, how uh...how are you doing?". But the human didn't even get a word out before mason pounced on him in excitement, "HI!". At least the human didn't seem to mind really, laughing a bit, "Oh um, hello...mason right? Sorry, i'm not exactly very familiar with most of the people in this room and it's been awhile since I saw you outside of the diaz house."

"Eh, we'll show you around, you got all night to meet everyone I guess.", sky said through tight Melanie hugs, "Er guys, this is bernard, landon's weird friend, just uh...don't hurt him.". By the look on the boy's face, he hadn't been expecting this hangout to be well...full. Guess it must've read on his face that he was surprised cause he removed mason from his hug to quickly explain himself, "Ah, sorry, It's just when I was made to come, I well...I had no idea you had so many other friends coming.".

"Sorry about that, things uh well...things happen, and well...two more people are coming soon.", the human took a moment to process that before moving to landon, who awkwardly helped him find a spot in the roo where they could talk in private. Melaine had finally stopped hugging sky to resume her usual nonstop talking about her current theories and discoveries, though this was quickly interrupted by luna, who got up from her spot to immediately butt in and be her usual party pooper herself.

Guess Melaine talking about how the goverment is wiping out minds from seeiing aliens or creatures didn't sit right with her and sky snickered as she snuck away to see judas. At least meliane's talk seemed to have drawn most of the others to watch, as melaine's insane ideas always did. Judas never liked melaine's stuff, one of the main reasons they never got along, sky at least found a lot of melaine's stuff to be funny and plausible but jude in general seemed to think the girl was crazy.

Probably had a bit to do with marco being one of his parents, as marco would gladly dismiss some of these silly claims melanie talks about happening on earth. Sky sure knew her own moms would be either the types to egg on this stuff as being real, or at least try and prove it was real. They were not skeptics and sure weren't the type to dismiss claims like it, even if they've been on earth themselves enough to probably dismiss it. Either way, sky could spot the demon shaking his head at mel.

" I know you think it's funny but the girl needs more sense then this.".

"Aw c'mon jude, at least she hasn't hurt anyone ye-."

"She literally tried to hurt me with a cross and holywater the first time we met and several times after."

Well, can't exactly argue with that.

"Well, she's still cool, even if she goes overboard. I mean, no one know more about pop culture then Melanie."

"Hey, i know about earth pop culture too!", he argued back, "Well, not the trashy stuff she usually finds but still! Anyways i know she likes coming up with these crazy ideas, but sometimes she takes it too far and you know it.". His friend rolled her eyes, flipping her hair back "Don't take her stuff too seriously jude, she just likes discovering stuff and she has cool ideas! I'm sure she doesn't mean to ACTUALLY harm you.". Judas gave her a look, "Magical world or not, she's lost in her fantasies and you don't know what that can do to her.".

"Relax bud, i know i gave her a compact and scissors and stuff but trust me, i'm sure she's not getting into anything...bad. I mean, can't be any worse then the time i found you sneaking out to the-".

"ANYWAYS..", the demon added on, eager to change the conversation, "I'm glad landon is talking to someone, i don't think he's even had something like this for years, and not without someone like one of us either.". Sky punched his elbow, "well, it's better then him spending the whole night by the snack bar like he usually did. Though you think he's actually gonna even try asking him out?". The boy laughed to himself, "Probably not, but mason will try to push it till he does regardless, but honestly it's cute...seeing Landon get like this.".

"At least it'll keep Bernard VERY busy tonight if they're spending it together."

Judas then paused at her last sentence and gave her an amused and estranged look, "Sky, I swear if you're implying those two are gonna...oh god please don't.".

Sky shared a similar face as she suddenly realized what he was thinking, "Jude what? God what's wrong with you doofus?! Dude, shhh, c'mon, we got kids here. Gross man.".

They both giggled.

"By the way, how are the plans going, for uh...you know, the ceremony?", jude blinked at her before recalling what she meant, "Oh it's coming, i've just er been telling my folks to keep things normal. Y'know.". His friend snorted, "Normal, right. Mom told me you didn't want to really customize your big day cause you're worried people will freak out.". Judas suddenly found himself flustered as she said this, "Well, yeah! What's wrong with that?!".

Sky looked him up and down, concerned, "Uh, nothing, it's _**your**_ day...are you ok dude?". Judas suddenly realized he got defensive for no reason and calmed himself down, "Sorry sorry, i shouldn't have lost my cool like that.". Purple hands ran through his dark brown hair, avoiding his horns, "I know I've been trying my best to prove i'm right to be king, but my parents seem hurt that i don't wanna make my event suited to me.". Sky bit her lip, suspecting something, "Look, the people who freak out cause of you are scummy, and i know you wanna be "Professional", but is this party about you or them?".

Her friend was quiet.

"Jude, my dude. You can have a normal traditional party if you want, but i think your parents are just worried you're letting a bunch of jerks force you to do things you don't want to do. I mean, my mom sure didn't have a traditional party and everyone loves her.". Judas hugged his legs, "I know sky, but it's not the same thing and you know it, your mom is popular, and loved, and has this bright personality that people seem to like. I don't have that benefit, i'm part monster for one, during a period where part monsters are disliked!".

He threw his arms up as he continued talking, "And then when i'm cursed, the eyes of judgment are even worse on me! It's not that i like catering to them, but i'll never be taken seriously otherwise.". Sky's eyes then darted to luna a bit, "Well, I know it means a lot to you to be an amazing ruler, but well...you should also have fun as well. It's your day, you can keep the traditions if you like, but maybe...put your own spin on them! It's what your dad did I think.".

"Well, my dad had my mom, and he wanted everything to be special for them as well...since they got married after it. I just can't risk it sky...", he hung his head low. So he _**did**_ want to make the party to his own design!? Geez, poor jude, Sky couldn't help but feel bad. Jude was just so limited sometimes, she could even remember when they were young, so many kids refused to even dance with him at balls due to thinking his arm would attack them, and his parents were forced to accept their decision.

It made jude so sad when he talked about it too.

"Hey well, i'm sure it'll be fun anyway!", judas turned to sky, "Imagine how cool it'll be once the underworld has to listen to you from now on! You can literally do anything you want, go anywhere you want, eat anything you want...". That seemed to make judas feel a tad better, which wasn't a huge improvement, but something nonetheless. "Yeah, that's something...", sky probably knew it was best to drop it, allow her friend to focus on the stuff he clearly wanted to be thinking about instead.

And like a miracle, a portal opened up and a reluctant ponyhead using a game console and a slimy girl in a nightgown stepped in.

Coral didn't even acknowledge the room full of people and nora reacted as expected, surprised and suddenly very nervous. She didn't know most of anyone in the room except for those she say at royal events and it didn't help that a few of the strangers were walking up to introduce themselves. Judas though, sensing what was up, immediately go up to walk over to Nora himself, getting in the way of some of the other guests. Nora felt a sudden sense of comfort in seeing him as he greeted her.

"Nora! I uh...I'm glad you came! Sorry, we had no time to warn you about all the guests coming but i'll uh..introduce you...", she tried to hide behind her hair as she politely took the boy's hand, "I-I uh...didn't know you had so many friends.". Judas was careful as he moved around the room of talkative teens, pulling the shy girl alongside him as he mumbled out names and explanations for their current situation. "Well, it wasn't exactly...intentional, this is actually still a recent thing, but, i'm sure it'll still be fun regardless..", he could spot sky giving him a thumbs up nearby and he grunted.

At least things hadn't seemed awkward since he and nora had a harder time communicating recently, that or, nora herself had been talking to him less and less on purpose. The girl herself didn't look comfortable at all around the group and even as judas introduced everyone, it was clear maybe this big group should separate into smaller groups. Sky made her way to bed, standing on it and getting everyone attention as she raised her wand.

"Ok so well, my mom sorta forced me to have a sleepover and it's getting a little too crowded in here so how about we just split into different rooms, sound good?", somewhere in the crowd melaine whiled and cheered , a snort coming from celeste as she did so. Sky cleared her throat, "I mean, let's not go TOO far from each other, you guys probably wanna get to know each other, but my room is kinda tiny and stuff so...". Then mason raised his hand, "Can we watch a movie in your lounge?".

"Uh...sure?".

And like that, mason got up, followed by lexi and sunny, who probably were talking about the movie earlier with him. Celeste, clearly unsure where she wanted to be, followed, and coral came with, eyes not even leaving her game. Leaving Sky, Judas, Landon, Melaine, Bernard, and Luna left in the room. "Well, that worked...", sky said in relief, "I hope we can keep track of everyone. Mom will kill me otherwise.". Then she heard bernard and landon speaking to each other before standing up, "Uh, we're gonna be in landon's room a sec, he wants to show me his instrument. Is that ok?".

"You're already ditching us to go to the underworld?".

"We're coming back, I don't think we're gonna missing THAT fast.", landon put his hands on his hips and sky rolled her eyes, "Alright dweebs, go have fun, just make sure to come back within the hour cause my mom is probably gonna check on us and if you're not here she'll freak.". Landon seemed to understand as he quickly, and red-faced, grabbed onto his friends's arm, "Don't move when the fire shows up, and you'll be fine.". Bernard then gave him a look, "Wait, fi-?".

But landon had snapped and bernard forced himself to stay still as flames erupted and they vanished from sight.

And then there were 4.

Nora seemed a little more eased, so that was a good thing, though she didn't seem too comfortable around the much more talkative and social Melaine, who had already begun to take interest in nora and her strange slimy hair. Judas quickly and quietly told her to knock it off, though as per usual mel was not interested in what he had to say until sky butted in. "Sorry mel, but nora here isn't well...she's not too good with people, i don't think you should be looking at her so much, she's nervous.", then the girl immediately seemed to feel a tad bad before backing off.

Then sky quickly wondered if what she said was offensive to nora, speaking for her like that, but nora said nothing. She must've been uncomfortable being forced to be here by her folks, but then again her folks tended to make her decisions for her since she wasn't the type to speak much for herself. Probably didn't help she wasn't used to being around too many kingdoms, she'd rarely been outside of the event rooms, and sky was sure she was having flashbacks to the princess sleepover party her mom threw years back.

Nora tried to hide behind her hair some more and luna looked to judas. Since mel was in on the team, nora was the only one in this room they could not talk in private with, and luna clearly wanted them to find a way to have her distracted. Luna clearly just wanted to speak specifically to sky and judas, but jude knew more then anything that either sky or him had to leave if nora were to go anywhere, so luna was a bit out of luck in this situation.

Eh, the night was still young anyway.

"Well, i think, we outta show nora around the castle and maybe join the others, sky? Care to join?".

Sky, ignoring luna's annoyed face, gladly nodded, "Yeah, sure, c'mon nora, let's go for a walk...".

Sky turned back to mel as judas stood up and helped nora up, who was mostly just following along. "Oh mel, lemme tell ya, luna here. She is all about finding out mysteries and being all knowledgeable. We'll be back in a sec, but how about you chat with her a bit? Trust me, she would love to hear your ideas!". Luna was about to say something when mel gave sky the thumbs up, "AWESOME!, great to FINALLY meet another theorist around here!".

The door closed, followed by giggles and snickers.


	15. NightWatch

Judas and Sky were still snickering as they wandered down the halls, Nora trailing behind, looking around the castle through her hair. Finally being given the opportunity to check out another kingdom without er parent's aid was a whole new experience for her. Especially since she was allowed proper alone time with judas and sky, not at any large wild party, or at a guarded meeting. Though as expected, she wasn't much of a talker, though she seemed to enjoy her company nonetheless.

After they finished laughing, judas looked behind him and immediately noticed the half monster's less then happy face. He bit his lip before ushering her to walk with them, and in between them. Her face was red and her voice was still small and shy. "Um, sorry about the commotion back there, you probably weren't expecting so many guests, but i assure you they're all cool! Luna is well, she's a bit demanding but it's nothing to worry about!", he was trying to make the girl feel better but honestly he wasn't sure how to make the situation more comforting for her.

Though sky had been reluctant to nora coming before, she seemed to have pulled herself together as she attempted to cheer the girl up herself. "Honestly, i'm glad your parents finally gave in and let you hang out! Those guys can be sticks in the mud sometimes.". Nora blinked at her before speaking a little, "Your mom wanted me there so badly, she had to tell my parents i would be under protection 24/7 in order to convince them to even let me come.".

Sky's interest peaked, "Mom lied huh? Well, whatever gets you outta their hair i guess.". The slimy girl parted some hair from her face, not really looking at her companions, "I'm sorry, I'm being a distraction, aren't I?". Judas wrapped an arm around her before pulling back, as that may of been too fast, "What, no no ! Nora, we're happy to have you here. I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile, since you...well you kinda stopped answering my texts..".

"Oh, i'm sorry, my parents confiscated my phone, I think they found out i was talking to you.", her answer seemed to at least reassure judas of not hurting her feelings or anything. "Oh, i'm sorry, that really sucks, i hope you get it back eventually", however, sky butted in, "No judas, you don't have to apologize for that. You're a totally cool guy and her folks are paranoid as all heck. Uh...no offense.". Nora didn't seem to mind though, "No, it's fine, they're just scared considering half monsters are considered well...yeah.".

"Well, you're perfectly cool around us! No hate against monsters here!"

Nora still wasn't looking at them though, preferring the ground.

"This castle is nice, bigger then ours.", nora was not very good at making conversation, reducing to not much else but small talk. Sky could only do the best she could, passing by some murals, "Yeah, but you get lost in it fast, i hear yours is in the middle of a beautiful forest?.". Nora nodded slowly, "It's not as pretty when you spend most of your time using your slime to cure infections, then it just comes off like a death trap. Your gardens are just...safer...more kept, relaxing.".

"Well yours are more exciting!".

"Heh, not really, you guys just have so much more...like parents, who like to play games all the time and let you have fun and stuff. It's boring back home in my kingdom.", was it just her, or was nora smiling a bit now? Nonetheless, this seemed to make judas feel better, seeing nora smile, "Eh, the stuff we all get into doesn't always mean "Fun", the two of us have kinda almost died at some point. And our folks, well, our folks are great but they have their own sets of issues honestly, sometimes i don't think my parents can keep their hands off each other."

"I think it's romantic."

"Hm?".

"That so many years later, they're still so loving and affectionate? Not many couples retain that after so long, right?", she was blushing, eyes shifting away. "My parents said...they've been together since they they were teens, and well...they're still just as in love now? I mean...they look so happy...".

"That's true...".

She smiled even wider, less shy and almost laughing, "There's something nice about knowing they're still just as happy as adults as they were before they were married. They're just, so nice together.". Then she dimmed down, "Well, I think so at least...", she got embarrassed so easily, as though afraid to speak her mind sometimes in front of...well..anyone. Judas reassured her though with a smile, "No it's fine, honestly, i'm glad you like them, though trust me, sometimes you really do think they outta find a room for a bit when you live with them.".

"Really?", she mumbled, "How come?".

"The affection is sweet, don't get me wrong, but well...sometimes when they do it...it really isn't a good time. Sky's parents like each other a lot, but they don't show constant affection like my folks do, and it does fine for them, and...probably makes dinner less weird.". Sky snorted, "My moms' idea of a romantic getaway is to go hunt for ghosts in abandoned towns, so yeah, they got their own way of being romantic.". Nora sighed, "My folks like to collect leaves and make medicine?".

"That sounds alright", the princess shrugged, not wanting to crap on nora's words, though nora herself didn't seem to think of her folk's endevours as very interesting herself. She was quiet, and sky stopped in her tracks in front of a painting. Judas and nora stopped with her, as sky looked up at it, it was one of her and her parents. The painting it itself was a royal one, typically shown to portay the royal family in a positive and powerful light, and sky found herself looking to her mother.

Her mother, who was also the mother of four other girls trapped in this very same castle. She couldn't help but think about her conversation with lexi, it creeped into her mind as she looked into the eyes of her mother's portrait. Her mind became dark and she couldn't help but speak up.

"Hey, what do you guys think of my mom, as in, super powerful queen mom?", the two blinked at her, that was a change in subject alright.

"Well, i think your mom did a lot of good, and well, she's very popular and preppy, and she is kinda friends with everyone.", the demon answered honestly, and nora followed up behind a bit after. "She's really tough, and is good at getting what she wants...", sky thought for a moment, "You think that maybe, I've been kinda putting her on too much of a pedestal? As in, do you think i'm wrong for thinking she's so perfect all the time and all that?".

"Sky?".

"I just want an answer.".

Her friend stepped forward, stuttering for the right words, "Well, no, I mean, Since we were kids all we heard about was your mom's achievements and well...it's kinda rare to hear much bad about her. It's not wrong for you to think she's the way you've been made to believe for years.". Sky still had her back turned to them though, so he kept going, "But, at the same time, yeah, she probably has done and can do some pretty bad stuff, i mean, everyone can do that. I don't think your mom is a perfect person if that's what you're asking.".

"It's just, i'm so pressured by everyone to be like her, and well...I guess i never really thought of her being y'know...not what everyone says? You hear it so many times you start to believe it and well, i kinda wonder if maybe, i just don't know her, like...REALLY know her.", judas looked to nora and quietly asked to excuse them for a second, walking up to sky. "One of the girls spoke to you, didn't they? About your mom in their universe?", judas, observant as always.

"Yeah...".

"She was bad?".

"Yeah, and it's just...i never thought my mom could be...like THAT, y'know?".

"But Sky, that's not who she is here, I mean. Maybe she's bad in other worlds, but just because you share your mom with thousands of other kids out there doesn't mean she's the same person!". He looked over to make sure nora was still here as he whispered to his friend, "We're all kinda capable of bad stuff, it just depends on your choices. The girls, you know they come from alternate realities, our parents...well...alternate versions of them have to exist as well.".

Sky was quiet.

"Don't let this get to you, those aren't your actual mom, you know whose your actual mom, even if she's not the best herself.". Sky nodded, "Sorry, i might've flipped out a sec there, i think i need to stop thinking about these other worlds, they might be getting to me.". Jude placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think we're better off not knowing so much about the other worlds, they might well, do this to us. Ruin our own dimension for us.".

"Yeah, you're right.".

"Let's just enjoy the rest of tonight, you ok with that?"., his friend nodded before they turned around the address nora, but to their surprise, nora wasn't there anymore. At first, they both felt their heart stop, until they spotted a trial of slime on the floor, from the princess's hair. "C'mon, she'll get lost in here...let's go find her", sky took jude's arm and followed the trail all the way to what sky knew was a hall closet for servants to get cleaning tools from. Opening the door to find Nora inside.

"Nora, you scared us...what are you doing in-?".

Then the demon froze.

She was huddled against the wall, sad expression on her face and hair covering herself.

"Nora?".

"W-We didn't mean to leave you out like that-".

"I shouldn't be here...", she mumbled out, tears down her face, and making the royals pause. "Nora...no, of course you should be here! W-we love having you here! It's a perfect place for you to take a break and talk with us and-".

"I didn't want to be here with all these people, and...i don't know what to do! and it feels like...like...". She wiped her face, "You two are so close, and...i'm just...i have _**nothing**_ , my parents never let me go to any of these things and everyone thinks i'm a freak and-". She felt two bodies sit next to her, "I can't handle being at parties like this, i'm not good with people and no one wants me here and-".

"Nora, we didn't-".

"It's not your fault...it's me, i-I'm panicking again.", she hugged her legs closer to her, "I keep telling myself to talk and make friends but...i can't do that, you guys have been friends for years. I-I can't convince myself to be like that, i can't even _**look**_ at a person! You both just...care about each other so much and spend so much time together and...i'm just better off being hid. I want to do so much more, but...I can't convince myself to do it, i'm gonna freeze up and they'll all see it and...". Guess her parents keeping her from the adventure life had gotten to her more then they thought.

"Nora, me and sky...well, we aren't exactly the best either, at being social and handling new situations.", a light green eyes peeked out to judas, "But, trying new things is the best way to well, do anything that's scary. It's easier to run of course, but well, you might regret not going through with it.". Then sky butted in, "Like, you FINALLY got away from your parents, and i know that's probably really freaky, but you've been wanting something like this for a while right? Might as well try it, trying won't hurt you and if you wanna leave, well, leave."

"I think you did rather well, during the ball, i loved talking to you.", judas added, trying to make her feel better, "You know me and sky, you don't have to worry about what _**we**_ think of you. Just talk to the others, trust me, they'll love you!". The girl looked unsure but judas stood up, "You trust me right? I'll make sure no one picks on you.". The slimy girl thought for a moment before taking the boy's hand, "I'm sorry for freaking out, I-I...I get like this when...I'm put into uncomfortable situations...".

"It's cool, you're new to this, nothing to be ashamed of."

Sky followed behind, "Yeah, trust us, the other girls are WAY weirder then you.". Judas almost shot sky a look but nora seemed to be a bit more reassured thanks to sky's words. She finished wiping her eyes and judas found her arm wrapping around his for safety, "Ok, I'll...i'll go with it...I just hope your friends don't...think i'm odd or anything.". They left the closet, judas taking nora up ahead and sky coming in from behind. The castle had always been rather creepy at night, and that hadn't changed to sky despite the years.

There were some servants walking around at times, and of course some guards were working, but most of the time everyone was asleep. Her moms were going to check in later with them, but until then, they were all left on their own. She kept up with the others before noticing out of the corner of her eye, someone moving down the hall? They moved so fast she had barely seen them, were they wearing...a dress? Was it one of her moms? Sky stopped in her tracks for a second, staring at the hallway for a moment in curiosity.

"Sky? You coming?".

"Sorry i just thought i saw someone walking around...", judas bit his lip and walked over to her, "What kinda person?". Sky could only stratch her head, "I dunno, i didn't see their face, they were in a hurry though...", but judas looked to nora, "We should catch up with everyone, we can inform a guard if you're worried.". Sky lingered on the scene for a bit before nodding, the three resuming their walk back to find everyone else, though it wasn't hard considering the rukus that could be heard from the room they had been sent to.

The kids were watching a movie alright, a fantasy one. But clearly the group had walked on one of the scarier parts in the movie judging by mason hiding behind a pillow, sunny yelping a bit, and lexi...clapping? Celeste already passed out and coral was still hooked to her game. Melaine was found in the room, writing stuff down in her journal, but for some reason luna wasn't with her. Bernard and Landon seemed to still be out though, unsurprisingly.

Judas seemed to immediately point to sunny and galexia as his best bet to bond with nora, prompting her over to the girls to do a proper introduction. While Sky immediately walked over and tapped melaine on the shoulder, "Mel, uh...where's luna?". Melanie was startled at first, but brightened up at the sight of her friend before answering her, "Oh, she stepped out a bit, i thought she was going off to find you?". Sky blinked at her in awe, "Wait, do you know where she went?".

"Nope!".

Well, that wasn't a good sign.

"So, luna just wandered off somewhere in the castle?", her friend nodded, and sky immediately turned to judas, who was still helping nora make friends. Or at least, help the girl come out of her shell when it came to meeting new people. Sunny was already in the process of complimenting the girl's hair when Judas felt sky tug on his shirt, pulling him back. "Sky? Wha-", she grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eyes, though it was hard when he was way taller then her.

"Luna is gone!".

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, she left to go look for us or something."

"Well, i'm sure she'll be back, she knows her way around sky, nothing to panic about, just give her a call ok?", he patted her shoulder, "Sky, c'mon now, luna wanders off all the time and you know it, just go call her and i'm sure she'll rejoin. C'mon, let's just focus on having fun the rest of the night, there will be time for worrying and talking after everyone has fallen asleep. Oh, and maybe talk to the nearest guard if you're still worried someone is walking around.".

He walked away to rejoin nora and sunny and sky hoffed.

He was right, and she knew it.

But, she still didn't like luna walking around on her own. Maybe sky was paranoid because of the person walking around or how dark the place was or maybe that luna was up to something but she was a lot more anxious about this then judas. She pulled out the compact, leaning against the wall and sighing as she texted the blonde, honestly she felt like maybe her worry just came from the fact she didn't trust luna's word that she was actually looking for them.

She was so desperate for anything, she probably was sneaking out to do something more unsavory.

And she was still mad with judas for not telling her what was stolen.

The girl eyed the door, maybe she should go after her? Just in case? Though she didn't even really know where she was either so where she would even start was the real question, luna could be anywhere as long as she had her wand on her person. But then again, judas was probably right that sky was thinking about this too hard, she kinda did jump to conclusions in assuming something was up. However, as the minutes passed, there was no reply from luna, making sky bite her lip.

The movie ended, and sky was seriously debating heading out as she saw melaine grab a flashlight from one of her small pj pockets and raise it to the ceiling. "WHO WANTS TO TELL SCARY STORIES!?", it almost startled sky but it was clear by the reaction of the audience there was a clear "No" on their faces. Celeste was even woken up by her screaming and replied by trying to cover her ears. However, despite the clear protest, melaine started up one anyway, as expected.

"Ever heard of...the doll that eats flesh? it's one of my favorite scary kid's books!"

Judas immediately tried to reach for her flashlight, "Mel, please, we don't want to hear scary stories.". Nora was no longer hiding behind her hair, a little more comfortable then she was before, though despite not really wanting to hear a scary story, still sounded curious. "Scary book series?", melaine nodded, "Yeah, i mean, i forgot what it was called, but it's like, a bunch of scary books for kids, it was a super best seller for years! I own the whole collection.".

Of course she did.

"Ok so, this guy has this doll, it's super old and fancy and he finds it at a garage sale and gives it to his daughter, but like, then the creepy doll starts moving on it's own and comes to life and her dog runs into it and-", suddenly the door opened, a pink demon and human stepping through. Landon and Bernard saw the faces of the room, who all got startled by their entrance , and wondered exactly what they had walked in on. Though Judas looked more then thankful they interrupted.

"Um...sorry?", Bernard awkwardly waved as sky walked over and pushed the boys forward, "Well, at least you guys came back from...whatever you two were doing. You two weren't doing anything bad right?". Landon shot her an embarrassed look, bernard just clapped his hands together, "Ah well, sorry we were gone so long, me and landon were ah...well he wanted to show off his violin and i wanted to show off some of my magic tricks and well-".

"YOU DO MAGIC!?"

Sunny jumped over the couch perfectly and ran over to the human, "Oh my god! How many spells do you know? Do you have a wand? Can you-". The boy put his hands out, smiling but very overwhelmed, "Well, no, it's well, human magic, i mean, i can do card tricks, coin tricks, and i'm currently trying to well...learn how to cough stuff up." Celeste groggily sat back up, clearly she wasn't getting any sleep with all these people around, "Ugh, coughing up what now?".

"As in, swallowing something and making your body cough it back up, It's well...a tougher practice then other acts but i think it would come in handy. As long as i don't swallow something i probably shouldn't be swallowing just yet.". Melaine looked a bit bothered her story got interrupted, but she blew it off fast to start talking about magicians that she knew and everyone got annoyed all over again. Sky couldn't help but smirk, but she still had to go find luna.

She bit her lip and coughed, getting everyone's attention, "Ok guys, so...we're missing luna, i dunno if she's lost of whatever but she's not checking her compact, whatever she's doing. So, i'm gonna go look for her, i guess if you guys want to help you can, maybe. Well, not all of you.". There was silence for a bit, but then bernard raises his hand, "I'll help find her, in fact...", then he grabbed landon's arm, "We'll both help find her.". In addition, much to her surprise, nora raised a hand, "I-I'll go, if that's ok...".

And like chain reaction, Judas followed behind.

"I'll be here, watching the kids...", coral said, had she even looked up from her game all night? Sky gave her a look before turning to sunny, "Uh...sunny, how about you stay here, you're tough, if anything happens, just let us know, you and mason can hold the fort i'm sure.". They were only stuck with celeste, who was tired as heck, galexia who was well, galexia, coral who probably wouldn't be doing much unless prompted to, and melaine. So they'd be fine on their own with everyone else.

Except.

"WAIT! I WANNA HELP!"

Melanie rushed forward, "I was the last one who saw her right? So it only makes sense i got, c'mon, let me on a mission sky, _**please**_?" To be fair, it wasn't technically a "Mission" like the ones Melanie knew of in stories, but at the same time Melanie had been begging to go on one of sky's "Adventures" since forever. Sky, despite judas's unhappy looks, nodded, "Eh, sure, why not, the more the merrier i guess. But uh, you outta be paired with someone who knows the castle well so...".

"Landon, bernard, you're a team, me and mel can be on a team, and judas and nora can be their own little team. Cool? Cool.", separating Bernard and Landon would look odd and Judas and melaine never got along so there was really only one way of doing this, besides. No one seemed to be protesting about their assigned teams teams, judas putting his hands on his hips, "We'll take the right wing, you girls take the left, landon and bernard can check the main corridors and central parts of the castle. We know luna couldn't have gone too far, just call when she's found, cool?"

"Cool.", said everyone in agreement.

They split, landon , judas, and sky leading the ways for their respective teams.

And the hunt was on.

* * *

"This place is cooler then your castle, i mean, in temperature, not in style...", Bernard walked alongside landon, who held a weak flame he has created in his palm, "So you really do live underground? In hot environments?". Landon nodded, "Yeah, everything's sorta underground, we have to go to the surface if we ever want to enjoy weather and we sorta have some kinda of sky? But it's kinda more magic then anything so it's not really the same as the actual one..".

"Well, i thought your place looked...nice, i honestly can't believe you're a prince.", landon shrugged, "Well, you're not the only one..". And bernard, noticing the tone of the boy's voice, suddenly tried to apologize, "I-I didn't mean it like that, it's more like, well...I can't believe I've gotten to meet someone as cool as you! Being in the presence of a prince, well, it's so interesting. You're not like what i imagined a prince to be, you're...so much more, like me. ". Landon smirked, "Yeah, that sounds more like my brother...judas...".

"He seems nice...".

Landon grumbled, "Yeah, he's...nice..".

The tensions in the boy's voice told bernard to drop it, guess there was some stuff between them landon didn't want to speak about. Landon seemed happy earlier, showing bernard some of his favorite items in his room and everything else they talked about together, but it seemed family was a more sensitive subject. Landon's emotions seemed to be affecting his flame a bit, which was already pretty small as is, and bernard wrapped an arm around him, hoping to relax him.

"So luna? Blonde, blue eyes, looks disapproving at everyone?".

'Yeah.", back on focus, landon's flame was a bit bigger and better.

"You know landon, this is kinda fun, i mean, it's also completely creepy and i'm probably going to have nightmares tonight. But at the same time i like getting to know your friends, and your world is all pretty interesting, i hope we get to hang out more...out here. If that's ok?". Landon bumped him, "Yeah, that's ok, I uh...I'd like having some company here, royal life can kinda get boring.". He took a look through an open door as bernard followed suit, "Being a prince can get boring?".

"Well, i'm not the first in line, so all i do is be prepared in case something bad happened to my brother. So I just kinda well...sit in my room and do chores and whatever I guess...cause well...i dunno what to do really", landon closed the door, and kept a move on, "I just...I don't get to do much...around here". His friend crossed his arms, "Well, I only just moved into my new house, so i guess we both have time to kill.". Landon nodded ,"Yeah that'd be cool...".

"I'm so used to moving it makes it hard to...make friends y'know? but with you...it's kinda cool i can well...come here any time from any place...", from his pockets he pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors, showing them off before packing them up. "Yeah, just don't tell my parents you have those, i mean, we have tons of them to spare, but if they hear about it...hekapoo will probably hear about it and it just leads to stuff that you don't wanna be apart of...".

"You seem to trust me a lot...".

Landon felt himself blushing, "Well, yeah...I mean...", he was having a hard time focusing on the mission at hand, kinda more or less pretending to search rather then actually searching. "It's just...I dunno, we've just been talking for some time and you just...", he could feel bernard's smile on him, and he stopped speaking, making the human laugh. "Ah, nothing to be embarrassed about, I appreciate the trust. Though I don't understand why you think i'm anyone worthy enough to hang out with you...I just feel, you could honestly do better...being royalty..".

Landon was about to say something when he heard a noise from another room, "Hmm?".

The boys ran inside, the room was empty, but on the floor there was a single compact, lying down on the floor.

Luna's compact.

Landon picked it up before turning to bernard, "Well, we know she was in here, so that's something...". He turned on the lights of the room to get a good look at it, finding it was only a room of portraits, mostly of past queens, the room in itself was clearly meant for lounging. Landon hummed but it didn't seem like anything in here was messed with, it was probably just likely she walked in and it just slipped out of her pjs. He pocketed it and pulled out his own compact, texting his brother.

"Well, she's not in there...".

Bernard looked a bit concerned as he pocketed his hands and furrowed his brows, "You don't think she got kidnapped or anything...right? I mean, stuff like that happens in castles sometimes and well...i'd be worried if we're trapped in here with someone.". Landon sighed, "It's probably nothing, i mean, the whole castle is full of servants anyway, someone would've known if something happened, i mean like...they kidnapped a knight? Like, luna was the best here i think?".

"Well, are the guards here...i mean, is the security system any good?", judging by the demon's face, that was probably a no. "It's well, it's better then it used to be, the new head knights sorta helped, but well, some of the guards are not at their best...but like, maybe i'm not the person to ask.". Landon pocketed his compact and turned away, "Look, we'll be fine, just say close to me and i'll...take care of it if anything does happen in here, in the middle of the night.".

Bernard nodded, "Alright, so should we find the others or-?".

He tapped his friend on the shoulder and landon turned back to him, only to find his face was a little too close to the human then he would've liked, landon blushed then turned his head, "Yeah, let's do that, before they get hurt or something.". Landon started to walk away and bernard smirked as he followed the demon, "Alright.".

* * *

Judas headed down what he counted as the fifth hallway of locked doors, Nora following behind, a large flame coming from his hand to light his way. No doubt servants were sleeping behind these doors and luna probably wasn't here. She left her compact behind according to his brother, so texting her was a bust. But the fact she hadn't turned up yet made judas feel incredibly uncomfortable walking around at night, luna was not exactly a friendly person all the time but she was more then capable to take care of herself and it wasn't a good sign she seemed missing.

Then again, it was also entirely possible she was just sneaking around in places she shouldn't be and was completely fine. Though why she ended up leaving her compact in an random room was beyond him, where was she even trying to go. Was the castle in layout just a bit different in her reality? Either way judas was not having a ton of luck in finding her, he couldn't even call out her name because it'd be rude to disturb the ones sleeping around here.

Even the guards were useless, they didn't recall seeing her at all.

Where the heck was she?

Nora stayed close behind the demon, just or safety in case she needed it. The light of the flame seemed to make her feel more comfortable walking around in the castle, though judas partially wished he left her with sunny and galexia. Those girls looked happy to meet her and nora, though nervous about them, seemed to be flattered they thought she was pretty and her slimy hair wasn't gross. Not to mention offering to braid it and draw with them.

She should be having fun, and making friends, not wandering around a creepy castle with him.

Where she could get hurt.

"Judas, I-I know you'll find her...", she said softly, "Don't worry...". There she was, being her supportive self again, at least she was trying to calm judas's worries. "I'm sure we'll find her, though...there's no denying it's a bit scary to not hear from her and find her compact laying around. Luna's tough, and i don't know about her being...kidnapped exactly, but there's something suspicious about this and the sooner we find her the better." Even if luna _**didn't**_ have knight skills, she would STILL be able to take anyone down, using her wand as a last resort.

Would a kidnapped have been prepared for that, what would they even want with her anyway? Was it the person responsible for the girl's situation, coming to claim them?

If luna was fine this whole time judas swore he was gonna give her a serious talk-

"Judas? Is everything ok? Your arm?".

Judas stopped and looked at his arm, it was twitching and he realized his monster arm might return if he wasn't careful. Most of the time it did it's own thing, but sometimes, judas could swear it arrived in sync with his emotions. He took a breathe, it was so unlike him to get so mad, but it was clear he still wasn't too happy with luna as is. "I'm fine...sorry, i'm just a bit worried...", nora looked to the floor, "It's ok, I get worried all the time...".

He started walking more around the castle, asking guards about luna and checking any room he could. Nora stayed close by to him, to the point in which she wrapped an arm around one of his just to stay close for now, glancing at the boy every once in awhile. Time passed and judas spoke to her softly, "I know you want to say something, go ahead...". She brushed some hair from her face and mumbled, "You know, i hope you don't mind me saying but...maybe my family could help...with...your arm...".

Judas looked at her with a questioning glance, "It's just, my family are healers and i know the curse is part of your dna so it can't be removed normally but...maybe you need...a different kind of cure...as in...a medical one?". Judas turned his head, "Maybe nora, but I'm not sure, i know you have good intentions, but we've even tried purifying me in the magic dimension, my parents could've lost their minds trying to cure me...I just don't know if i'm worth so much effort for you to cure...it might be a lost cause by this point.".

"You're not a lost cause!", she suddenly said louder then usual, making judas stop in his tracks.

"You're just...", she said quieter, "You shouldn't give up on curing yourself, we'd be happy to help you! I-I uh...i still remember when the high commission forced you to wear that giant capsel around your arm and how miserable you were till your parents forced them to let you take it off. You just...it makes you miserable and well...i think you shouldn't give up on trying to remove it. I just...I don't think you should feel scared of yourself anymore...".

"Nora...".

"Your a cool person judas...I want to help you...".

He smiled sweetly, flashing his fangs, "You really don't have to do this for me...you know? You might never cure me...my family making so much effort to help me is one thing, but you doing it? When i know you have so much else to worry about?". He was being way too bashful about the whole thing, and he knew it, but he wasn't wrong was he? This girl was normally forced to stay away from him and had her own perosnally issues and she was going to dedicate time to him?

"I know, but I just think...If i can help, what's the harm in trying? Just let me try, as uh...a thank you...for talking to me...?", she wasn't going to take no as an answer was she? The demon gave in, he really couldn't tear her down anyway, "Alright, I mean, it's a good excuse as any to hang out...right?". Nora nodded, "I'm not big on healing personally, but...if i told my parents i was working on my own patients, they might give me a bit of freedom to well...spend some time with you and sky...".

"Nora, never thought you'd be so sneaky...".

She laughed, only to have the moment interrupted by a loud crash in another room. Judas's pointed ears twitched and he pulled nora along as he rushed to find the source of the noise. It might not be luna but it was worth a shot to make sure at the very least. The door to the room, which judas immediately recognized as one of the storage rooms, was wide open. He turned to nora behind him and motioned for her to be quiet before he stepped forward and his flame grew to show the source of the crash.

The room was indeed a supply closet, seemingly for the kitchen in fact, though clear in the midst of everything was a pink shape.

"Angel?".

Among crates of corn and supplies, was a very disoriented spider prince, dressed in matching pjs and looking as though he had just gotten out of bed. Nora squeaked as she saw him and tried to hide behind judas as he stood in astonishment. What in the heck was angel doing here in the middle of the night? Was this another attempt to protest against the queen or was he in here for other reasons? Either way judas mumbled before kicking floor with his heel, a flame shooting out and waking the prince fully up with a push, and a scream.

"Angelus Sebastian Arachford! What are you doing in here?!", judas put a hand on his hip as the spider prince's drowsy eyes figured out who was in front of him, rubbing his head as his long light pink locks , and his red pupils examined his surroundings. "P-prince Lucitor?", then he blinked again as he noticed the smaller figure behind the boy, "Princess spiderbite...what...what are you...". He looked around the room again before blinking in confusion, "Wait, where am I?".

"Butterfly castle, you're in a storage room...".

Angel looked up to the older boy, embarrassed and very puzzled. "I-I don't remember entering this place...". Judas didn't seem so convinced though, crossing his arms as nora turned on the light switch of the room, "Angel, look, i get it, you have every right to be mad about what happened to your people, but sky and her mom are not at fault for what their ancestors did, and they can't just make it up to you, I don't know how many times we have to tell you stop till you actually stop.".

"Wait, no, judas...look, this time, it wasn't me. I don't...", the spider boy stood up, his giant spider legs helping lift him up onto his two normal ones, judas seemed slightly taken aback at the boy using his first name for once before it changed back , "Look, the last time i was here was the compact thing, I promise. But tonight, I was asleep in my bed and...wait, what are you two doing here, in your...sleepwear?.". Judas's unimpressed expression hadn't changed, "Sky was having a sleepover, we're invited.". Angel swallowed whatever spit he had left sitting in his mouth, still looking very uncomfortable with his current situation.

"Oh...".

The boy was frozen on the spot, as if he had no idea what to say or do.

"Angel, look, whatever you were doing, show me it, and you can go home...or i'll have to make you, your choice".

"Do not threaten me prince lucitor, if i was up to something i wouldn't deny it and you know it...".

That was...true.

Nonetheless, Judas persisted.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here...".

"Prince Lucitor, i'm being entirely serious, I-I don't remember being here...I...I an't explain why i'm here but I have nothing to hide.", he stopped and sighed, dead silence between the royals before angel finished his sentence, "Never mind, It doesn't matter much, does it? You're not going to believe me are you?". Judas unfolded his arms, "Angel, I know you intend to do good, but you've never given me a reason to not think you're always up to something. C'mon, out of the storage closet, we need to tell queen butterfly so she can inform your parents.", angel didn't put up fight, red-faced as he passed judas, still lost in thought.

"Stay in front of me, and stay close..".

"Fine, as you wish...", he said bitterly.

Angel was not exactly a good actor, so judas was a bit suspicious as he closed the door behind him, but there was no reason for angel to be in here unless he arrived here himself. Though then again, why he looked like he just rolled out of bed was peculiar. Lucky angel wasn't really fighting him, but at the same time angel knew better then to pick a fight with a monster who was more powerful then him. The prince was silent as they moved allong and his hands stayed behind his back to show he wasn't up to anything with them. Being cautious, Judas pulled out his compact to text his friends as angel walked forward, turning around and watching him before turning his back to him.

"I'm sorry..".

Judas looked to him briefly in confusion, "Hm?".

"For taking your compact."

As judas recalled his father had forced the spider prince to apologize the last time he had seen him, so angel now wanted to make a genuine apology since he was here? Or was he trying to seem sympathetic to judas because he got caught? Judas finished his text and put the compact back in his pocket. Nora was still hiding behind judas and it was more then clear she wasn't particularly happy to see angel, and judas reassured her as he spoke to the other prince.

"Angel, if you're trying to-".

"No, it was...disrespectful as a prince to steal from a fellow royal as i did. If anything i am at least honorable to my fellow monsters.", he paused before stopping in his tracks and turning around to the demon, "And, you stayed by for my mother...that was...kind of you. It's appreciated.". For a second he looked sad, but nodded and turned around and continued to walk. Judas eyeing him with come curiosity, "Your mother really cares about you you kn-".

"Where's princess butterfly?", angel interrupted, ruining the moment as judas sighed and followed along, making sure the prince didn't run. Honestly, he should bind his arms with a spell, but at the same time, angel was still harmless and it would go against judas's virtues himself when he told sky to not lay a finger on the prince. Nonetheless, he still was being cautions as he spoke to him, nora still hiding behind the tall boy as though pretending she wasn't there.

"She's searching for someone, not that it's your concern..", Angel's nose twitched as a result, "I can smell her on you...". Judas made a face at him, knowing what angel was trying to accuse, "don't even imply anything, we hang out all the time...", he went back to focusing on the prince to make sure he didn't get away when a lightbulb suddenly went off as he heard the prince continue to sniff. "Wait a second, angel!". The prince seemed a bit startled now, as the taller boy walked forward to him and started looking him straight in the eyes.

"W-what? What's the problem now?"

" No it's...I know we want to take you to the queens but, I think we could use your help actually. It may not be the best of times, but, if you truly want to prove yourself to me, then help me find Luna, i'm sure you remember her from last time.". The prince gaped at him before processing what he said and he thought for a moment, "You refuse to believe me unless i help you? Pardon?". He still looked mad and confused, arms crossing in front of him and his long legs folding into his back.

"I'll hear you out and i'll accept your apology, _**if**_ you can help me find her. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can wrap why you're here and i'll at least know you want to make this up to me. I know we don't always get along, nor do you and sky, but...i would be grateful if you could help us, your species has an impressive sense of smell and well...we don't.". Angel's four eyes blinked at him and he seemed to be considering it. Angel kinda did some crummy things for his cause that only made things worse for everyone, including his own people, but the boy was not heartless when it came to judas or sky.

Probably because despite them thinking he was silly they still saw him as a person to a degree and angel saw them that way in return.

"Angel?".

"Fine, just for you...".

Judas could agree to that, and he nodded to nora, who still looked anxious around the other prince.

"C'mon, let's find my brother, he has the perfect object for you to get a wiff on.".

* * *

"So my current theory is the girls-".

"SHHH mel, it's not time for that, someone could listen in".

"Right right sorry...".

Sky waved her wand frantically, it failing to light up the way as per usual. Honestly, the thing not working after moments were she used it WELL were always more painful. Her lessons, seems to have improvements, and she liked her new cloudy, but sometimes she swore this WAND. So she could summon cloudy and she could narwhal blast kinda sorta, but she can't even summon a proper light to help her get through her own home? This looked really pathetic.

At least melaine was doing fine with her own little flashlight, even if it didn't give off much light.

Honestly she considered going to find eclipsa to ask but with luna's phone being inside the castle it felt better to assume she was still inside the main building somewhere. Though honestly who really knew at this point, and nonetheless, sky could REALLY use a light in here. She could hear guards snickering at her failure as she walked, asking them bluntly for help as they shrugged and did nothing. If kelly were here they might feel more inclined to help but boy did the whole guard situation shift when jackie left.

But no, of _**course**_ kelly had to have gone to the meeting her mom was at, just her luck.

At least mel was having fun.

She could get "Annoying" perhaps but she was just excited to be apart of a world like this and it would be unfair to say she wasn't right in feeling that way. Getting picked on at school felt less worse when she knew there was a real magical world out there, proving her theories and speculations about the world as possibly true. Being on sky's "Missions" was harder when she was on earth and heck knows her mom sure wouldn't let the girl go on any of them if she knew.

Though it was nice to have a friend who knew earth stuff, more then judas did.

And mel at least always made sky happy at least, even now as she reached into a nightshirt pocket to pull out-

"Is that another tiny flashlight?"

Melaine nodded, "Well, it's supposed to go on a keychain but i didn't have a proper keychain to use cause my keychains ALREADY are loaded with stuff so I decided to carry it naturally but i guess that's weird is it?". Sky blinked at her in disbelief but shook her head, "No no no, but uh...why didn't you mention you had one sooner?". Mel shrugged sheepishly, "I just kinda wanted to see you do magic and use your wand, cause it's so SO cool to watch.".

Typical mel.

"Well, hand it here, we need to see where we're going a bit better if we wanna find luna..." the girl handed over the second flashlight and sky pointed it around as they moved on, "So sorry about all the kids coming over, the place is a bit crowded and well, you don't really know everyone too well so...". But the human looked delighted, "Oh no, they're cool, I started talking to luna about my stuff and she started arguing against it but she didn't even fully think i was crazy!".

"Well, that's nice at least, i mean, luna comes up with a LOT of ideas herself, so no wonder you'd kinda like her.", i mean, who better to put together then the girls who were always thinking outside of the box? Even if luna was probably more grounded in her ideas. "You think she thinks i'm cool?!", sky bit her lip as she checked another room, "Eh, don't keep your hopes up mel, luna seems to not really get along with anyone. I mean, even celeste sorta seems to think landon's cool and hangs out with people but luna kinda seems to like being on her own...".

"Really?".

"Honestly, since she's been here, I've never really seen her willingly choose to just...hang out with someone, she only goes cause she thinks it's gonna be important somehow or needs to justify why she goes anywhere with anyone. it's...weird...it's like she's unable to just...want to spend time with anyone.", the princess was just kinda rambling about luna now, which was maybe a bit inappropriate considering the situation. But at the same time she couldn't help it.

"I mean, judas and her can sorta get along, but it's probably just because they're the same age and well...she's obsessed with being queen and stuff. Except, well, i guess when she crosses the line or something. Then again, Judas is willing to put up with a lot before he gets tired of someone.", the blunette waved it off with her free hand, "You can try to be friends with her mel, just keep in mind she'll probably end up ignoring you, she's kinda like that...".

Mel seemed to understand though her excitement never left her face, as per usual. Sky could suppose if anything mel found making more alien friends to be more beneficial considering how much she loved anything out of the ordinarily anyway. Just as long as she didn't get up to anything dangerous, sometimes having a friend who was WAY too into going on dangerous missions or frequently wanted to be part of the action was a bit of a scary thing.

"so...in any of those scary movies you've seen? Do they have any useful tips when running around castles in the night looking for someone?", mel shook her head, "Not unless you wanna run into the killer! Can't you get the guards or your moms to help?". Sky shinned the light down another hallway, "My moms actually kinda sorta had an important meeting tonight, they're checking up on us later, but they kinda have to meet up with the commission...".

Her words implied the meeting had something to do with all the recent chaos, the break-in in the underworld a bit after what happened to the archives could easily be tied together, even luna thought of that, sky could only imagine they were flipping out.

Did luna sneak off to witness the meeting?

Sky was about to ponder more on it, but then she saw something move in front of her, starling her and causing her to drop her flashlight. She pulled out her wand on instinct, holding it out in front of her and breating heavily. Normally she had judas, and he was FAR braver then she was, but that wasn't the case here. If there was a real threat, she'd have to take care of it herself, and her wand might not even work at all considering it was selective about when it did.

Maybe she should've reconsidered the teams a bit more, or brought her tazer, which she hadn't carried with her since the angel incident.

However, that didn't bother mel.

"WE GOT YOU RED-HANDED, COME OUT AND GET US!".

"MEL!".

The human turned around and looked at her, "What?".

But much to Sky's horror, the strange person she saw actually busted out the door, sending them backwards and starting the girls. Sky felt her head hurt and she held her wand up in front of her as her vision cleared to get a look of the subject in front of her. The figure seemed to be tall and...hovering? Sky froze for a moment at the sight of them, dark and hooded in a large and poofy dress with marks on them, though the part that really stood out was the mask they wore.

It was a doll mask, with a little lipstick and a bit of a crack on the top of the head.

The figure glared at sky, only for a moment, before swiftly turning away at the sound of someone coming.

"SKY?"

It was judas.

The purple demon rushed over, four figures following behind him as the doll character glared at them for only a moment, before vanishing from the hallway in a rush, disappearing in a portal . The kids all looked stunned, staring where the figure left off and judas quickly helped sky up from the ground, nora helping up melaine. "Sky, we didn't find luna but...seems you girls found someone VERY interesting instead. Who...who was that?". Sky caught her breath, "I-I have no idea...I saw them and they...they looked at me...and then left..".

"We gotta get your parents...now...".

"What about luna?".

"Well...we have a plan for that...we uh...have a guest...", he motioned to the group, nora was there, and it seems judas had also run into landon and bernard, but there was another guest there and sky's expression turned sour. Not that angel looked happy to see her either, he in fact looked incredibly annoyed as well. "What is _**he**_ doing here?". Judas stood between them as he put his hands up, "Long story, but that's not important right now, you need to get your moms and tell them someone broke into the castle...".

"Is that the weird spiderboy you like to complain about?", melaine said, pointing to angel and making him fluster. Bernard snorted in laughter before angel gave him a dirty look and the boy coughed and looked off to the corner, trying to avoid the spider child's long legs. Judas, taking command of the situation, spoke before things got weirder. "Sky, we'll discuss this later, go get your moms, and landon, get out parents as well, we need them...heka might be able to figure out who used those scissors...".

Sky, still annoyed, but willing, compromised, "Fine, after we do so, let's meet up...mel, you and nora could go inform the other kids that some creep was running around. I'm sure bernie here is prolly gonna follow landon...". Angel, still flustered, spoke up though, "Look, i'm here to help or whatever...it's...I don't know how i got here...!". Sky rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right whatever...just don't let him out of your sight jude, I'll meet up with you in a bit..".

She turned around and walked away, melaine turning to nora, and before nora could say anything or even protest about being send back to the other kids, mel took her hand and started racing off, "MEET YOU ALL UP FOR THEORIES LATER!". Judas could spot nora looking back at him from the corner of her eye as she was dragged off and landon sighed, "I was literally just at the underworld and now i have to go back? Can't I just...text them?".

"Landon, it's date night.", the older brother gave landon a knowing look as the words left his lips.

Landon's expression immediately shifted from normal annoyance to flustered annoyance as he handed the compact to judas, "Oh geez...right...ugh, c'mon bernard, let's go, just...make sure to knock before entering any rooms.". They left quickly and judas turned to angel, "They'll all be back soon, and then you'll have to explain yourself, but for now, i want you to get a good whiff off this to find luna. Hopefully whoever that was...didn't...well...hurt her or anything..".

"Seems princess spiderbite still doesn't like me..."., angel muttered under his breath, taking the compact from the demon, "Hmm...". Judas pushed the boy forward, "That's because you keep making her feel uncomfortable every time she's around, seems to be a running theme with you...". The spider scoffed, holding the compact up to his nose and taking a whiff of the thing, judas eyeing him curiously but turned his head when two of the prince's eyes glanced at him.

"Hmm...", he sniffed the air next and walked around the area for a bit, his head turning from side to side and his legs creeping as he moved. Then he stopped in his tracks and turned to judas, "C'mon, let's...go...", judas grabbed the boy's hand and moved him along faster towards the direction of angel's nose, asking him to continue directing him as the prince blushed furiously and tried to get out of the demon's grip. But judas had a firm one and angel found them stuck together as they finally made it to the spot.

"Wait...this is luna's bedroom...".

Judas finally let go of angel's hand and gave him a questioning look as he knocked on the door, "Luna?", he grabbed the handle and made angel come with him as he opened up to the familiar guest room. There, outstretched on the bed, was a blonde who was tangled in her covers, passed out. Judas gaped at her as the other monster stood next to him, "Prince Lucitor, if you imply that I walk up and kiss her to wake her up just know she has a high chance of passing back out doing that...".

"Can't you just...force that stuff back?".

The prince licked his lips, "Sometimes, _you_ try having venom, it's harder then it looks to store this kinda stuff.".

"Fair enough...".

"Regardless, no kiss please, let's just try to wake her up first...if it's worse, we get her to the hospital wing fast.."

Judas stepped forward and shook sky lightly, she tried to go back to sleep but then found herself to be woken up. Her pretty blue eyes looked upon the red ones of her visitors and she rubbed them before sitting up frantically, "Judas, wh-...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!". To be fair to luna, waking up to find two guys in your room and hovering over you would scare him just as much as it would her. Judas was just glad she didn't pull out a weapon on them.

"Where WERE you!?"

Answering her with a question was probably not the best idea, but since she was the one they wet out looking for, it only felt right she explain herself. She blinked at him and then realized whey had been looking for her, "I-I...wait, how long was I asleep?". Her demon friend crossed his arms, skeptic, "No idea, but you've been gone for hours according to us, c'mon, we're rejoining the group and talk to them about...well what ever is currently happening. What happened? We were all getting worried? Why are you in here?".

"I-I don't remember...I was talking with that weird girl and then...hm...I-I actually _**don't**_ remember what happened...That's...not right"., she rubbed her head and took a good look at the prince next to the purple demon, "Hm, i don't believe we invited this fellow to the sleepover...unless sky is up to something.". A purple hand reached out and touched angel's shoulder to relax him, "we'll explain more once we meet up with sky again, but for now we need to take you back, trust me, he's not the most important thing to worry about right now."

"Should i be concerned the least important thing is one of sky's least favorite people being here?".

The spider prince glared but turned his head, looking a bit saddened.

"Very...c'mon, we need to move."

* * *

"We're not going to have to go back into the safe room, right?"

"Hopefully no".

The kids huddled together behind Queen butterfly, arms crossed as the magical high commission was on scene, interviewing judas and sky respectively. Sky interrupting a meeting as important as the one surrounding the mysterious attacks would've made star mad if it weren't for the fact she ran in yelling that some "Creep" had been inside the castle before vanishing. Sky wouldn't admit she may have been trying to listen into the meeting slightly before she burst in, but luckily this time they weren't talking about her.

At least to her knowledge.

The commission looked mad though, hekapoo interviewing sky and omnitraxus talking to judas, rhombulus was already out helping search the castle and the royal families could only pray he didn't accidentally crystallize everyone during his search. Angel was under guard by Janna, and lucky for everyone, he didn't move a muscle while being put in the corner like a disobedient child. Tom and Marco were checking on all the kids one by one to make sure they were safe and even eclipsa showed up in her nightwear, actually worried and trying to speak to the king of the underworld about the incident.

"A doll faced creature?"

"Doll mask, long dress, has magical scissors apparently...yeah?", sky eyed to judas, who was probably giving a better case on what happened then she was.

"They never spoke, no idea if it were male or female or mewman or monster, as soon as it saw me, it darted into a portal and that was that. it was dressed in dark clothing, minus the mask, which had a crack in it strangely enough.". Judas was remaining calm and thankful everyone arrived fast as they could to fix the issue immediately, though it kinda sucked that the sleepover was cut short as it was. Not to mention what would happen when nora's parents found out about this.

Finally get her a night out and this happens, so much for this night doing good for her.

And that was without considering the reaction of bernard and melaine's parents, who let their kids run off to a magical world.

"did they steal anything, did you see them do anything dangerous?".

"We don't know anything besides that they were there, they didn't seem to be carrying anything though unless it was small enough to hide on them." A guard next to Omni was writing down the infor judas was presenting and omni did not look satisfied to learn how little judas knew about the person. Though the wheels were turning in judas's head about the figure, so they were worthy enough to have dimensional scissors? Or did they steal them?

Hekapoo walked away from sky, grumbling to herself, "Who does this masked weirdo think they are? Breaking into wherever they want, taking whatever they want? What will they target next?". She took out a pair of scissors and looked to the queens, "I need to head out, maybe we can still catch them...I need to call some friends though, star? How soon is jackie getting back?". The blonde sighed, "She wasn't supposed to be back for a few months but...she might end up returning soon if we're in danger. Kelly is in the armory, she wanted to check for stolen items, you can talk to her about any arrangements..".

Hekapoo nodded as she vanished through the portal, marco watching her leave. They were probably considering going with her to help, but sighed and instead walked forward and pulled their oldest son into a hug, hands running through his dark hair and holding them close. "I'm glad you're ok, to think what could've happened if that...whoever they were...did anything to you..". Judas hugged marco back fondly, omni seeing this as his cue to leave, "Queen butterfly, i don't encourage leaving those children alone, I need to do some searching myself for the culprit, we'll contact you at a later time...".

He vanished just as quickly, and sky sighed in relief as she watched the hugging pile of lucitors grow bigger as tom pulled their other two sons in and embraced. At least with the underworld scare their kids weren't too close to the action, there was no telling what could've happened if the stranger hadn't left on their own terms. Though sky secretly felt a pang of victory knowing with judas and the rest as witnesses, the commission, and mostly hekapoo couldn't suspect her as the culprit this time.

Luna seemed lost in thought herself, leaning against a wall, her ear being talked out by melaine. Though luna seemed more distracted then anything, not even really looking at the human girl. The room in itself looked less cheery then it was, not even sunny's smiles really removed the current worry among everyone. Bernard seemed to be trying card tricks to make people feel better but even so it didn't seem to do much as landon, mason, and judas joined the other kids and the adults in the room started talking.

Nora looked the most sad then anyone, knowing full well her parents would freak about this, and judas wrapping an arm around her didn't make her feel better. "Nora, our folks will talk to your parents, promise, things will work out...". But she shook her head, "Judas it was so difficult to get them to let me go, Queen butterfly had to strongarm them...and now...what'll happen? That...that...person, what if they come after us? What if it's too dangerous to go anywhere?".

"Nora...".

"it's true...judas...people on mewni are paranoid about everything! Imagine what will happen when they find out about this!?"

Judas shushed her, trying to comfort her as sunny took a seat on nora's other side to also help.

And sky's attention swerved to angel, sitting in a corner and facing away from her.

Seeing her opportunity, she walked to him, hands on her hips.

"So...what were you doing in the castle...?", angel turned his head to her, without his normal ponytail his long hair was able to hide his face under his light hair all the better. "I don't know...", he said, rather sternly, "I just...was there...". Sky of course, didn't seem as though she bought that for an instant, "Right, like you were "Just there" all the other times we found you creeping around. Like c'mon, can you seriously blame us for not believing you...it really wasn't THAT long ago since we had to deal with you...".

"I apologized to judas...".

"And-?"

He was silent.

"You know angel, pick a side...do you like us, are we just **_pawns_** in your way?".

"I could say the same to you...", he blew some of his light hair out of his face, "You zap me, ignore me, scream at me, do nothing but think low of me, and yet you care if i'm hurt...how my mother's doing, if i get home or not. You and judas both...like you're my parents...you treat me like you're my parents at least". , he turned his body fully around, "Do you have ANY idea how many problems the queens of mewni can solve with a flick of their wand, with any of their contacts? You all sit and laugh at me, but you don't get it. You can travel back in time, you can magically create food, you keep all the magic to yourselves from the other creatures of mewni.".

He glared at her, all four eyes upon her, "You have the power to save everyone and yet, your mother doesn't even bother trying. Why should we all suffer when you can save us with the flick of a wand? Save everyone I care about...". Sky thought for a moment, the boy looking as though he would cry, before judas walked up behind her and spoke, "Because things aren't that simple as you're making it out to be. Have you even MET father time? That guy is...well, he's not entirely fun to work with. And no one, not even Queen Butterfly, can do everything you want...there are risks to meddling with time, with alternate worlds...to giving everyone that kinda magic..".

The prince eyed judas , sighing, "Maybe you're right, but maybe it's worth the risk to prevent people from starving or losing family or...being cursed", he glanced to judas's right arm and turned himself around,"...at least _**i'm**_ taking risks. Not sitting around and pretending no one is suffering...if that makes me a pest, then so be it. But being against what you deem to be acceptable does not mean for any reason i should..."Hate you"...you two know as well as anyone what it means to be seen as nothing but a "Freak" to your peers. I see no reason...to be another one of those kinda imbeciles...when I don't want you to suffer either. ".

He turned his back to them , legs folding on his back, "Someone needs to do something, SAY something...you two being between that won't stop me from doing what's right...".

Sky was about to say something but judas tugged on her arm, "Leave it...c'mon...".

They walked away from the prince, joining the others in silence.

"So...was that angel's odd way of saying he cares about us..?".

Judas chuckled to himself for a second , "Yeah, yeah I guess it was...real charmer, that guy...".

They exchanged a smile for a moment, before it suddenly got replaced with sad looks at the sight of their families speaking and mason hiding in his wings as Bernard , sunny, and lexi tried to cheer him up.

"What are we going to do?"

The demon hummed sadly before biting his lip.

"Only one thing we can do, we're gonna find that masked person...".


	16. Aftermath

"Masked character huh?".

Luna took a sip of tea, a depressed group of teens sitting in front of her.

"Know anyone like that?".

"Maybe from _**my**_ dimension, yes, but no one here has a description like that from my research, not even one of your enemies that were listed by Kelly."

She placed her teacup down on her saucer and placed it on the table next to her, "If they're masked and didn't speak, that's going to make them harder to track down. However, we're still waiting on words from the commission, and they're doing through look around the castle for what they left behind, we'll have to wait for their report.". Her words didn't seem to be lightning the mood however, judas's head was still staring at his lap, the faces of the Spiderbite family as they picked nora up and took her away the night before was still fresh in his mind.

Landon didn't look any better when bernard was forced to go home, but at least he had a higher chance of seeing him again. Nora's parents were panicked beyond belief that an intruder was so close to their daughter, and even Star's pleads weren't convincing them otherwise. He didn't really even get to say goodbye either, and it made it hard to focus. Sky seemed to share his guilt, even if the whole situation wasn't really their fault at all, just a bunch of bad luck.

Mel was gone, and so was coral.

In fact, the only "guest" still here was Angel, and even then he was in the other room. It was so late out the queens allowed him to stay here for the night, and in the morning could stay there, waiting for his parents. Or rather, just his father, who wanted to speak with queen star before he took him back. Sky wasn't exactly super happy he was staying the night, but then again, he hadn't left the room since he entered so at least he seemed to have actually listened for once.

"Guys, we need to focus...this creature, whoever they were...they...if it's the same person there HAS to be a reason for their actions. They sabotaged the archives, they stole from the lucitors, now this? Whoever this is not only has clear info on the castles but also seems to have some distaste for the butterfly family. If I had to make a guess, I would think the culprit is either getting info from a inside source or they're someone we know. There's no denying it now...".

No one answered or acknowledged luna's words, the room bleak and quiet.

Till a growl came from celeste who was sitting in the back of the room, "Then i guess it might be finally time...to start pulling out our wands and using them to find this freak. If that masked creep is the whole reason i'm stuck here then i'm going to give them a piece of my mind.". Luna stood up from her seat, "Magic around here is currently a bad idea, but...our threat...may be more dangerous then we previously could've believed if they're someone in close contact, hate to say it, but we should use our wands to get what we need, one way or another.".

"Wait?...what are you proposing?", judas, finally looking up from his slump, suddenly looked incredibly concerned.

"We cannot wait any longer on this jude, and we don't know where they may strike next, but we are going to have to use magic if we want to get anywhere. We're going to need to keep an eye on the commission much more thoroughly and we have to somehow bring this masked person out in the open.". The demon stood up, "You know if any of us are caught, we will be in trouble beyond belief right? We don't know if we can trust the commission, that could've been one of them in that disguise...".

"Judas, if you have an idea here, feel free to let us know...".

He bit his lip, thinking for a moment.

"The seeing-eye spell...I'm sure you know the one luna, queen eclipsa created it.".

There was a bit of a gasp among the room, luna and judas made eye contact as his brows furrowed. "We know who we're looking for and we know a spell that can allow us to see anything we want right? We should take advantage of it, find out where thy're hiding and who they are. We couldn't use it before because we didn't know who we were looking for, not to mention most of our suspects know about it and we'd get caught immediately for using it on them...but now, we can use it to search for our new friend...".

The talking in the room silenced, nods of approval coming from all around.

"Early tomorrow morning, Let's use it...".

* * *

"Jude...you sure this is going to work?", sky whispered to her friend, the boy looked to luna, who was outstretched with her wand. "Now that we know who we're looking for...we can find them easily. We know what they look like and can be specific with our spell...". Sky hummed to herself, "I mean, i guess so...but what do we do when we find them? What if they turn out to be someone we know jude? Like, are we even ready to do this? At all?".

"We gotta do it sky, your mom will probably think of doing it soon as well. We outta see for ourselves first if we want to get any answers without her knowing...", she sighed, "Alright...well, I just hope this whole thing doesn't get too freaky...". Judas wrapped an arm around his friend, trying to comfort her as he looked around the room full of anxious teens. Only the people who knew were here, mason was in his garden, nora was still at home, this was a private meeting between the group and it had to be done.

And all of them didn't know what to think as luna turned to them, ready to start. No one was surprised out of anyone she already knew the spell, though they could all only hope she hadn't used it on them during their time here. "This spell is rather powerful you know, if it attracts any attention, you know you have to take the fall right sky?". The girl she was referring to grumbled and nodded, "Just hope my moms think it was me and i suddenly became all powerful.".

"Eh, to be fair, it seems to me when you don't beat yourself up so much...you seem to do rather well.", sky almost wanted to mock luna for her complimenting her but didn't, might as well take it at this point. Luna went back to focusing on her spell, stretching her arms out as the room whispered among each other. Sky didn't seem to be the only anxious one around, as though the masked creep would pop out through the eye if they could and attack them.

She chanted the spell and the room suddenly felt darker as the girl's marks started to glow, an omnimous eye appearing in front of her. Sky had never seen the spell before, only heard about her, and knew her mother had used it. Though for what for, no one really told her, though the whole thing did scream eclipsa. Sky had only waded into her spellbook and all her creations but there is no doubt there was a reason why people thought of eclipsa as scarier then she had been.

"-reveal to me what is forbidden!".

The group gathered around as the eyes blinked at luna before opening up to reveal-

A mix of green colors and then-

Sunny screamed as a hand pressed against the eye pressing against it harder, as if it were rying to go through to the other side. But instead of doing so, black ink spread from the hand to cover up the eye entirely. Even luna looked startled at this, her wand out at the ready and sunny doing the same, followed by celeste and then lexi ad sky pulled out her own. They expected some sort of ambush but the secounds passed and nothing had changed.

It was just a black screen, covering the view of what would've been what the group had been looking for.

Luna stepped back, "What is this?".

Then the spell shifted, words appearing in front of the screen in green text.

 _ **TRY AGAIN CLOWNS.  
**_  
"L-luna, what's going on with the spell, why we can't see them?", sunny peeped out from the group, holding her wand in front of her still and urging landon to get behind her.

"I...I don't know...", luna took a closer look, but before she could do much else, the spell switched channels to show the room of kids, with static as though it were a broken tv, first showing luna, then switching the channel to show sky. Luna grumbled before shutting the spell off, th eye vanishing from the room, "That was, I don't know what that was, something attacked the eye and then...broke our spell?", Sky got up and walked over, staring at the spot the portal was. "Ok, well...you clearly wanted to find the masked person but they...so they sent us to a black screen, then bugged out and showed us? Like...did it show _**anything**_ to us...?".

"But that's not right, it was supposed to just show them. I mean, how can it not work? What happened there?!".

Sky pocketed her hands, "Guess this masked thief really _**is**_ smarter then we think they are. If they can be prepared to bust this spell so we can't use it, there's no telling what else they can do! Then again, Omni can see through space and time and still never caught toffee on his own though...". Luna didn't look pleased though, "That's not helping sky, i've never seen this spell not work before, how could this thing not work? We know the person we're looking for and-".

"Well, we just saw it for ourselves right? this dude knows magic...".

"Hmm?".

"They used magic, to block us from finding them, we saw their hand and ...there's kinda no denying it.".

Luna folded her arms, "Sky, that doesn't make sense, how could they do that? There's no way they would know we were about to do that! We couldn't even see if it was them1". The girl in front of her merely shrugged, "I dunno! But look at this! We aren't dealing with some average thief! This guy managed to get away a dozen times and they now have the power to block out spells. This means...they're a powerful magic user, no average thief...". Everyone talked among themselves, "It's obvious isn't it? how you guys are here, how they got into so many places without issue...they have magic powers...or at least...got magic powers from somewhere...like, c'mon now luna. You're the gal that's open to all possible outcomes right? There's no other explanation for this! It took us to them, but they predicted it.".

Luna bit her lip, clearly the thought of going against a magic rival with book knowledge was something she felt uneasy about, but she couldn't deny sky's words.

"Yeah, and like... _ **how**_ many creatures out there can use magic?", landon stood up, drawing everyone's attention, and grumbling. "Like, sure, now we know this creep uses magic and had a defense system in place for this spell, but that doesn't dim it down. Demons can do magic, ponyheads can do magic, mewmans can do magic...like...how is that going to make our search any easier? This dude could be from one of the other dimensions outside of mewni!." Sky paced, "Well i mean, the magic...i've never seen anything like it...but..if anyone would understand...It'd be...well...eclipsa?".

"Eclipsa?!".

Luna closed her eyes and breathed heavily, as if letting out her frustrations but holding back at the same time.

"I don't doubt you on that but...what would you tell her? What would she even be able to say or do?".

"Well, spells can have countercharms...", Sunny walked forward, arms folding behind her back, "Eclipsa is one of the most powerful queens that's even been on mewni! Maybe she'd know who'd be able to counteract her spells? I mean, it's either her or glossaryck, and in my world, gloss entirely ignores me.". Luna eyed to sky, and judas stepped up to the plate, and more importantly, up to luna. "I'm mad this didn't work as much as you are but it's a step forward, we know whoever we're dealing with...can do magic, or at least...understands it enough to stop it. Our best bet is asking eclipsa on the matter.".

"And what if she's responsible?".

"She can't do magic without her wand luna...remember?", sky rolled her eyes, "She's clean, we'll just...ask her some questions about this...".

Judas added on with his own bit.

"We've spent weeks together and have made no progress to finding our culprit, now that we have a lead, that they know how to handle eclipsa's spells...we gotta follow through with them. Isn't this what you've been looking for? We can't give it up now, there's a chance eclipsa already knows and we're just wasting time here talking about it.". There were murmurs amoung the group and the blonde finally gave in, "Fine, judas, you and sky should go...I think...we should have a talk with your prince friend.".

And that's when sky remembered angel was in the other room still, most likely awake by this point, if he even did sleep.

"You gonna figure out why he was really here?".

"I'm going to try, you both can't seem to intimidate him, so perhaps a professional should do it."., she put her hands on her hips, "If that boy is nothing on trouble, he could easily be in on this. We should not leave him out of the picture and we deserve a better explanation for him ending up in butterfly castle how he did.". Judas and sky exchanged looks but judas shot one to luna, "Ok, but, do not lay a finger on him, you hear me? He is still a prince and he should not be touched. Sunny, make sure she doesn't hurt him, ok?".

The small girl smiled, her chipper tone returning along with a silly salute to the prince, "Yes sir!".

That seemed good enough to judas, "Alright, we all should get back to our everyday lives, i'll send you all texts on what we find, I expect luna will do the same?". The blonde nodded, sighing, "I can't believe this you know, I'm going to blow my cover at this rate.". She let out another frustrated sigh as she looked between the two royals, "Anything I should know about your spider friend before i question him about his reasons for being here?". The boy looked to the crowd as they started to disband, "He's not a very good liar and is kinda brutally honest, also he doesn't like star and mewni for...a bunch of reasons...".

"Well if he's brutally honest then this should be rather easy...", but judas rubbed the back of his head, "Well, this time he actually denied doing anything, so, i'm not sure exactly if he's telling the truth but at the same time...he sure **_believes_** he's telling the truth." The girl nodded, "Alright, we'll meet up with you later, you better call if there's an emergency, and if you fidn that masked creep, zap them without a second thought, got it?". She looked mostly to sky who didn't look so sure, giving her no answer, luna walked out, sunny following behind as judas and sky were the only ones left in the room.

"Hey jude?"

"Yeah?".

"You think we'll find this guy? If they have powers and can do junk like this?".

The boy rubbed his arm, his mind wandering, "We've well, we've dealt with some crazy foes in the past, we can do it. We just need to keep working at it...We'll find her, and we'll figure out what's going on.". Sky then looked up to him, she scanned him over as if he said something strange just now, "Wait, _**Her**_? How do you know it's a she? They didn't even talk!". Her friend shrugged, "I don't know, they just took a more feminine form so I'm really not sure what to call them.".

"Your mom wears dresses though.".

"and my mom considers themselves genderfluid. Look, back on track here, we'll find them, whether a guy or girl...".

"C'mon dweeb, let's go...", sky grabbed his arm and pulled him along, "the more we stand here the less we talk to eclipsa, and the less we talk to eclipsa the more likely luna will go on a fit. And i'm not waiting for you two to ping pong each other to death again, c'mon...we got a queen to question.".

* * *

Angel looked up as the door closed behind the girls, both surprised and not surprised at the same time. Then again, it was more then likely he'd been expecting sky or maybe his parents more then anything. With his mother sick his father couldn't even get him the night before, forcing him to sleep here, in the castle of the butterfly family. Their rooms and most importantly though, their beds, only reminded him how bad his home was though. He should've been sleeping in places like THIS? and all his family has was a run down castle and barely working furniture?

They were able to get upgraded clothing and were given tools for farming and repairing but this family still had all THIS?

He grumbled as the girls approached his bed.

His legs were folded back and the boy looked restless, guess not even sleeping in a fancy castle with soft beds was enough to cure how tired he was. He yawned, mouth wide enough to see the boy's pincers before his mouth covered them back up. His nose and ears twitched, and his red eyes glared at the girls. He didn't quite feel like having guests at this point in time, honestly he'd spent a few hours preparing to be yelled at by his father for sneaking inside the castle.

No doubt after this he'd be grounded for the rest of his life.

Then again, he was already grounded for the rest of his life and he still escaped to get grounded more, so-?

"I could smell you coming...", sunny smiled at him but luna looked less then pleased, stepped forward and looking down to him. Angel did not seemed remotely phased by her appearance though, "Princess butterfly sent you to question me right? there's nothing else I can say, I don't know what happened.". Luna didn't move though, "Well, if you're telling the truth, then i suppose we won't have any issues will we?", the boy didn't seem to take kindly to luna's potential threats but he was far from intimidated.

"We're sorry...", Sunny stepped forward, "We didn't mean to intrude on you, we just wanted to ask some questions...". Sunny's methods were clearly not on the same page as the ones luna was thinking of using but angel seemed much more compelled about sunny speaking to him. "My parents will be arriving soon to take me back and scold me...I don't really need to hear more of it from you...", Luna snorted, "You were trespassing on castle grounds in the middle of the night, at least give us some explanation.".

"I don't know, i guess someone moved me there then!", he almost shouted, sighing before lying down on the bed. "Why aren't Prince Lucitor and Princess Butterfly here to see me instead, why did they even send you?", he eyed off to the side, "They're more then capable to talk to me themselves...". Sunny frowned and put her hands together, "Well, they just had things going on and we volunteered, i mean, were you looking forward to seeing them or something..".

"What? No no, I'm just...well they never miss an opportunity to criticize me...".

"Well, i'm sure they mean well! I mean, they did want you to have your own room for last night right?"

Angel didn't say anything and luna got back to speaking.

"Alright, enough about sky and judas, what were you doing here in the middle of the night?", angel didn't even turn to look at the girl, resting on his side and keeping to himself. "Like I said, i have no idea.", luna was about to persist when sunny spoke up, "Have you eaten anything today?". There was silence for a bit until angel spoke, though it was as if he was didn't even want to answer in the first place. "Queen star sent me breakfast but...the servant saw me and dropped the tray...they never came back".

Sunny bit her lip and turned to luna, "Luna, can you do me a favor, go and get him some snacks from the kitchen, i'll stay here and take care of this, ok?". The look on the girl's face was one for the books, "Sunny, i beg your pardon? We're on an important mission right now.", but Sunny persisted, "C'mon luna, go get some snacks. You're the best one to do it, since the people here love you. It'll only take a few minutes...PLEASE!". Her three eye twinkled up to the girl and luna gave in.

"Fine...fine..I'll be right back, alright?".

Sunny squealed and hugged luna quickly as luna shook her head and walked out the door, eyeing the pair as she closed the door behind her. Angel sat up, turning to look at the little girl, "Why do you care if I've eaten or not if you're trying to question me?". She hopped on to take a seat on the bed, "I don't want you to go hungry, you should get something to eat, it's hard to think right on an empty stomach." He still was looking at her rather funny, as though this was the last thing he expected out of a questioning.

And indeed it was.

"Don't mind luna, she's just like that. She likes to spook people, scare them. ", she blinked at the boy and he turned his head away from her, "I don't quiet understand why judas and sky would suddenly have a friend like you around, you don't seem like someone they would spend time with, well, maybe judas...". Sunny couldn't quiet tell if he meant that to be an insult or maybe he was actually surprised but her tone didn't change, "Well, it was kinda on accident sorta, but they like me! Judas is really nice and forgiving.".

"Why? what did you do to him?".

"Might've hurt him on accident...", she twiddled her fingers together and the gears started turning in angels head, "Did you hurt his uh...arm?". Sunny looked up at him before nodding and the boy shook his head, "I knew I smelt blood on him, At least his arm is fine.". Sunny bit her lip, "You know, i was so worried i made him mad or hate me, but...he's really nice, it's really nice you're worried about him too.". Angel snorted, "Maybe to you, I don't think prince lucitor finds it charming..".

"Do you want to be friends with him? And sky?".

"Well, i don't want them to be mad with me and scold me if that's what your saying."

She laughed, "No, i mean, if they asked you to spend time with them, and hang out, and do fun things together, would you like it?". The prince turned away, "Why would i do that? It would take away from my work, i have more important things to do...". Sunny wiggled her feet, "Yes, but if you could...would you?", the prince blushed and crossed his arms, "What does this even remotely have to do with you thinking I snuck into the castle in the middle of the night?".

"Well, i was wondering if it had more to do with them?".

"Don't you imply anything! I-I wasn't supposed to be there!".

"Ok, just asking!".

The prince clearly looked a bit shooken up about her accusations, still red-faced and annoyed, "Prince Lucitor and Princess Butterfly are...very annoying, but very respectable individuals. But I don't need friends, they don't want me around anyway, there's no point.". The small demon bit her lip and reached out to pat him on the shoulder, "I think if you tried to talk to them...they might, like one my other best friends, at my home...he was hard to talk to at first...but went spent so much time together we just...clicked.".

She was so smiley it was almost infectious.

"You know, if you really care about them, totally not saying you are, then just talk to them! I just kinda think it's sad you don't seem to have anyone, and I don't like seeing people sad.". The boy was silent, and sunny chose to change the topic, "For a long time i never really got to meet anyone, me and my brother didn't get to make many friends or explore anything. But then when we finally did i just REALLY like meeting other monsters! You guys are so cool to me!".

"You don't need to show me so much pity, i'm used to it.".

"But-".

"I know you're really doing all this because of my mother, aren't you?"

The girl went silent as the boy stood up, turning his back to her. "You feel bad for me, that's why you're trying to be so nice to me, why you're getting me food, why you're trying to set me up with friends, why you're trying to compliment me . You're like everyone else on mewni. That i'm some poor prince who needs to be babied all the time, something to be embarrassed about!". He wasn't even looking at her but he sounded mad, "I've treated judas and sky as nothing but equals to me, and they think lesser of me in return.".

Then he sounded almost as if he were about to cry, "I-I don't...I don't want to talk about my mother, alright? You can compliment me and feel bad for me all you want but i don't need this, i'm...i'm not a child...don't treat me like i can't handle myself fine.". The demon girl frowned, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...upset you...I just kinda think...well...your mom seems so nice and I just think, it's what she would want. You know, to see you with friends, and be happy.".

"What would you know about my mom? You've only seen her once!".

"Well, that she really loves you, and wants to see you smile.".

The spider stood there for a few minutes before turning around, "We're done talking about this, you took this opportunity to talk to me and you said what you wanted, but that's it. If you care so much about your fellow monsters, understand that what i want to do will help us. If anything would help my mother, it's the butterflies, and if they don't budge, someone has to make them...I don't need friends, i need a cure. I was never supposed to be here last night and that's final, end of discussion". Just then the door opened, luna stepping in with some bags of insect crunchies she looked less then happy to be holding.

Though the tension in the room has incredibly obvious as she walked in.

"Uh-?".

Sunny stood up, grabbed a bag and tossed it to Angel before grabbing onto luna and directing her outside the door, "Luna, it's nothing to worry about, promise.". But the blonde wasn't buying it as sunny took the other snack bag from her, "Nothing to worry about? What did i miss here? My plan was to go through his mind then wipe us doing do from his mind and i find you're...talking to him? Are you conspiring are something?". Sunny held out her arms, "No! No no, luna...I just kinda think we should go easy on him...you know he's having a hard time.".

"And-?".

"And I just wanted to talk to him and see if i could find out what happened and help. Maybe have him try and make friends or make him feel better or something...I dunno. It's just...he feels like I pity him...", sunny looked down to the floor, "I just...I dunno, I think he just needs help and support.". Luna sighed, "Sunny, you're clearly a very smart young lady, but that boy in there causes all kinda of trouble on his own accord, him wanting to prove himself and blame the butterfly family is not excused by his mother...from what we know he's a trouble maker. He's considered nothing but trouble to mewni".

"Yeah, from sky and judas we know that, but shouldn't we also learn from his side too? I mean, isn't knowing your enemy just as important ? How they feel?".

The tall girl considered what she said then sighed, "Fine, fine...even _**i**_ can't disagree with that. However, we still don't know why he was in butterfly castle...do we?". The small girl paused and shook her head, "He still says he didn't sneak in. But, what if he was framed? I mean, what if someone put him there? The masked culprit could've just been using him as a distraction.!". Luna bit her lip, "Some distraction, all they ended up doing was just getting the boy in trouble and still managing to get caught, sounds too incompetent for this magical trickster.".

"Pardon?"

The girls turned around to find Queen Butterfly, and a large bearded spider monster next to her in fancy...but less fancy then the Queen's...clothing.

Angel's father.

The girls froze on the spot as Star crossed her arms, "Girls? What are you doing out here? Luna, you are supposed to be training aren't you? And Sunny, what are you doing here as well? Were you girls talking to angel?". Luna looked at a loss for words, but sunny was quick to think. "H-he didn't eat anything apparently, so we thought that maybe we should bring him something. Is that ok? Last night was just really freaky for all of us and he really should eat...".

The queen looked to the arachnid king, who smiled, "Thanks for looking after my son, i appreciate it...". The girls moved out of the way to allow the adults to access the door, Star looked over to them as they entered, "Thanks for being concerned but don't go wandering without my permission next time, ok girls?". The door closed behind them and luna pulled sunny alongside her as they headed down the hallway together, " So much for not looking suspicious...".

Luna looked over to the small girl and patted her shoulder.

"Good save by the way back there...guess those snacks did come in handy...".

The small girl smiled to herself as they walked along.

* * *

"Eclipsa?".

Sky opened the door to the woman's room slowly, judas behind her. As the door hit the wall they took a look around, eclipsa didn't seem to be home. Sky pouted, "Guess she's running around in the hidden passageways again, guess we're going to have to come back...". But judas walked around further in the room, "Actually, i don't really remember being in here before? She really lives in here?". He took a look around at the spellbooks and fancy fireplace.

"It was her old room as a child, mom thought she should have it while she lives with us.".

"Well, i can't say it doesn't suit her well.", he looked over a picture of meteora and globgor, still well kept.

A smile crept along sky's face, punching her friend gently, "Still scared of eclipsa? She doesn't see you often but every time she tells me about you she goes on about how scared you were as a little kid of her.". Judas blushed and crossed his arms, asserting himself, "Oh come on, how many things were _**you**_ scared of as a kid? Heck, you still get scared of things today! You tease me about eclipsa again and don't think I won't tease you about the puppet lady.".

"The puppet lady doesn't scare me", she stuck up her nose at the taller boy and he shook his head, "You're a terrible liar sky, i'm surprised honestly your mom isn't more suspicious of you.". He removed her hat before ruffling her hair, "By the way...I like how you handled yourself, back there. You were so focused and really brave standing up to luna.". Sky put her hat back on, brushing hair from her face, "Yeah? You're not messing with me right?".

"Cross my heart.".

"You're a dweeb.".

"Guilty as charged...", he laughed as her took a look around, "Seems eclipsa is out again, though, i don't know what she really does outside of be in here? Even globgor isn't in here and i don't believe they have any jobs or anything right?". Sky shook her head, "Mom doesn't usally pay much attention to them, so they kinda go wherever they want. It's probably a dumb idea, but they're been fine so far.". Judas leaned against a wall, "Well, if they are spying in your walls, that's a bit odd...".

"Says the boy with a cursed arm...".

"Says the girl with the strange wand...".

His friend only rolled her eyes, "Fine fine, but...shouldn't we get going and look for her? No point in staying if she's no-".

The attention of the duo drifted to a painting in the corner, shaking and then opening as eclipsa stepped through, only to pause at the sight of guests. For a moment she looked scared to see them, but then shook it off to close the painting behind her and rush over. "Sky, judas? What an unexpected surprise! It's good to see you two, i hope i hadn't kept you waiting long. You... _ **were**_ waiting for me right?". Sky quickly nodded, "Yeah yeah, sorry, uh...we wanted to ask you something...is this a bad time?".

"Oh uh, no no no, um...what are you here to ask about?", she dusted off her dress and made an effort to fix couch for the pair to sit down, Judas took a seat and watched the woman frantically run around and fix things, "Um...are you sure you're ok Eclispa? If this really is a bad time i'm sure me and sky can pick a better time.". But eclipsa slowed down and sky took a seat next to her friend, "No no, i'm just rather...excited to have guests, especially nice to see you again young man.".

"Look, we wanted to ask...about the person we saw last night, if you had any idea who they were or perhaps give us anything we might need to know to protect ourselves.", eclipsa seemed much calmer now as she took her own seat in front of them, "Still spooked about that creep from last night are you? Not surprised, when i was younger my mother used to have me worry about assassins coming in the middle of the night as well. Can't have been much better for you.".

She sighed, "But, I don't know who they are...neither does your mothers, they're angry and puzzled..".

The two exchanged looks, how were they supposed to even go about telling her the character did magic, and it took down her spell? It was incredibly possible she would even talk to Queen Butterfly about it, no doubt making them look more suspicious. However, eclipsa was smiling, looking between the pair with knowing eyes. "Ok, you both better spit out what you really want to ask me, or I could just go on about you both dating in the futur-".

Sky let out a annoyed groan and Judas coughed into his hand, taking the lead.

"Well we just think, we should ask you...about one of your spells, the all-seeing eye one?", was he being too weird about asking about it? He was wasn't he?

The former queen didn't seem suspicious though, looking to sky, "Dear, are you asking to learn it? I mean, your training seems to be getting better but that can be some advanced magic. Or do you have _**other reasons**_ to be using a spell like that?". The princess crossed her arms, "No it's just...i had a question, to learn, it's just...does your spell have some some sort of countercharm? I'm just asking cause well...you know...creepy masked person running around, might wanna know as many spells as we can?".

She wasn't a very good liar.

And yet-

"Countercharm? Now what makes you think i'd make something like that?".

The princess froze in place, gaping for a split second before replying.

"So...you _**don't**_ have a countercharm?".

"Sky...is something else going on?".

Sky eyes to judas, prompting him that maybe they should leave, but to her dismay her friend stayed put. "Eclipsa, me and sky have a suspicion the masked foe we saw, might be using magic, magic we don't know about. We're sorry if we're intruding, it's just...we know if our parents know about us well...wanting to investigate, they might freak out. We're asking you, and I supposed we're taking a risk by doing so, but this masked person is kind've a threat to our kingdom and since i'm going to be king...it matters a lot to me.".

The queen crossed her legs, smiling, "So, you kids are going behind your parents and doing some sneaky stuff? Well, i'd be a hypocrite to say no wouldn't I?". She stood up, heading over to her book shelf, "You know sky, I knew you were more sneaky then you were letting on. You're more like your mother then you think.". Sky pouted, "Doesn't feel like it...", only for judas to pat her shoulder as eclipsa pulled out another book. "Eh, you don't know your mother like I do, trust me, that "Rebel Princess" is still apart of her somewhere.".

Eclispa placed the book on Sky's lap, "You never returned this to me by the way, star had to bring it back to me after she found it in the gardens months ago. But seems you could use it now, With the current panic it's no doubt your mother might have to cancel your training with her to focus on the matter at hand, so might as well go wild with some new spells, hm?". Sky bit her lip, remembering the encounter, didn't she at first think she brought the girls here? Because of this book?

Should she even have it back, especially since she couldn't even get it to work last time?

"Eclipsa, i dunno, it's nice it's just...well...i still can't do proper spells have the time...and i kinda left the book behind last time i had i-".

But the queen shushed her, "Sky, enough, c'mon now, where's that determination to prove yourself?".

Sky nodded, "Alright, but...what do you want me to do exactly?".

"Skyler, i want you to study some spells again, if you want to catch that crook, better learn as much as you can right?"

Sky smiled, and nodded as the prince next to her stood up, "Perhaps we better get going then eclipsa, promise you won't tell our folks. You know my parents are protective as heck over me and my brothers, last night only made that worse.". Eclipsa only laughed, "I won't tell, c'mon now, though...do be careful with that book this time alright you two? I don't want that thing getting into the wrong hands or anything, and your mom would kill me if you got hurt."

"Alright, thanks eclipsa...i'll uh...make sure it's close to me this time.".

She hugged the book to her chest as eclipsa waved at her, the door to the tower closing after her. Judas was staring down at his feet as he went down the staircase, "Luna will probably kill me for telling eclipsa we're trying to find the masked person, but...we had to try something...there was no way we were going to get anything out of her otherwise. ". He rubbed his face, "Sky, i'm worried, i mean...the thief is a magic user...but how would they come up with their own counterspell? They had to know about the seeing eye bell before..".

Sky was silently sulking as she clutched the book tighter to her.

"But that doesn't make sense, only your family could know about spells like this-".

"Judas if you assume that masked freak was a butterfly i swear...".

"I know i know, but we know this is all suspicious., we should be a bit on edge of magic users if we can. But then again, you left the book alone, so...hmm...maybe someone had taken the book for themselves and then brought it back after getting the spells they wanted from the book.". Sky snorted, "You implying me loosing the book gave the masked freak an advantage? Judas, i feel freaked out enough as is, i REALLY don't want to think about me screwing up that badly right now...".

"Well, i'm sure it wasn't your fault, with all the commotion going around, i can't entirely blame you for forgetting about the book. But we can't entirely rule it out as a possibility now...I mean, unless we think eclipsa did it now?", sky bumped him gently, though that didn't stop judas from rubbing his arm in response, "I mean, she's been pretty sneaky ever since she arrived here but again, no magic, plus eclipsa has no reason to do that to us and you know it. ".

"Yeah, we're starting to sound like luna aren't we?".

"Very much so...".

"You think she'll be mad when we tell her?".

"Well if she is, trust me jude, you can handle her. ", she walked alongside him, carrying the large book over to her room and with a snap her friend opened the door for her, allowing her to set the book on the bed, and rest for a moment. "You know, my mom stopped from us using these spells for a reason, she kinda thought they were too dangerous to use. I dunno how well these are going to work alongside my terrible wand, might as well blow up the castle at this rate...ugh...i just wanted a simple angry tantrum to make you guys come.".

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom, and like a flash sky got up and headed out for the door. Was luna back already? Or did eclipsa change her mind about giving sky the book this fast? Or was there another emergency going on?

Gulping, she opened it to find-

"Mom, king arachford, angel?".

"Hello skyler...".

The three figures glanced at her, angel turned away his head as his father pushed him forward, "May we come in?". Sky looked to judas, still behind her, but she didn't even have the time to come up with a good answer as her mother pushed open the door some more to spot the prince on the bed. "Judas? ah, sorry if we were interrupting anything, we need to have a word with sky, hope that's not too much of a bother to you?". Judas shook his head, "No no Queen Butterfly, it's fine...I can go if I-".

"No!", the princess said fast before calming down and opening the door all the way, "I mean, whatever you have to say i'm sure judas can listen in. He's my best friend.". Star looked to the king and he shrugged as everyone entered sky's room, angel's four eyes scanning the scene in curiosity. Sky kicked some garments under her bed, her room was a complete mess but she was more concerned about the prince touching anything of hers like some creep.

The king was so much shorter on his regular feet, and less intimidating. The adults taking a seat on some beanbags in the corner of sky's room, and angel choosing to just sit on the floor, crossing his arms and legs. "Princess skyler...hate to intrude on...whatever we intruded on, but we need to talk...about my son.". Judas glanced over to Sky as she leaned against a wall, staring at the teenage monster prince avoiding eye contact with her, "In front of him?".

"Skyler, King Amir here tells me he asked you...awhile back, he wanted you to help his son if worst came to worst, is this correct?", sky bit her lip and turned her head, "Yeah, he did, why?". Star eyed to the king, "Because today, we had a talk...and we think the best for him in order to handle his behavoir, is for him to spend some time here...in the castle.". Sky's expression suddenly looked offended, as if her mom said something insane, "Wait, what?".

King Arachford stood, "We've grounded him, taken away his things, given him guards, tutors...but no matter what we do to put him on the right track he always comes back here...to you and this kingdom. For a boy who avoids his princly education he sure knows how to get out of situations he hates. This can't go on much longer, we've talked and have to come to an agreement. Angel and you, will be studying together a few hours per weekday, in the castle.".

Star then stood up before sky could protest, "With the current threat going on, we're cancelling your lessons with magic. You'll instead be studying history, how to be a queen, and overall other things...and angel will be joining you. We figure if he's allowed to come here, he will be less tempted to break out to do so. And considering you both are kinda far back in your magic studies, it only makes sense for you two to study together.". Star walked forward to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and whisper to her, "You don't have to speak to him if you don't want to, but while he's here i at least want you two to get along and for you to tell me if he gets up to anything while he's here, ok sky?".

"You sure this is a good idea? Me and angel?"

Star sighed.

"With everything going on now, we cannot afford to have more issues. If King Arachford considers you someone he'd want to keep an eye on angel, it's going to be mighty hard for you to do so if his son further distances himself from you. His son needs guidance, and well...think of this as you learning to work together with another kingdom, like practice. As queen you deal with unruly people all the time, so...might as well learn by dealing with angel.".

"But mom, when he asked that of me, it was cause he was worried if...you know...angel did something stupid and had no one and-".

"And why does that make a difference now? We're all worried about a new threat, right now we need to come together more then anything. That's why i wanted nora to come last night so badly, we need to form friendships and allies more then ever.".

Sky went silent.

"I know it's difficult between you two, but...please, it's only a few hours out of your day anyway...and maybe...maybe you two can become friends...and we won't have to deal with any issues. I mean, if King Amir believes you can be a good influence on his son, you might as well start now. ". She looked over to the purple demon, "You and judas both ought to speak to him and help him. Hopefully the more time he spends with you two...maybe some of your good vibes will rub off on him? You know as well as I he doesn't listen to punishments...we need to try something else..".

" _ **Mom**_."

"Please sky? For me? You won't have to be dragged out for lessons and you may not have to deal with the boy causing riots ever again, just try it.".

Sky glanced over to judas, who nodded at her. Of course judas thought it was a good idea, anything to avoid more fighting with the prince and resolving their differences more peacefully. Why her? Judas was so much better with people despite how so many people were against him and treated him like dirt. He was more approachable, didn't lost his patience nearly as much, and could handle being stuck in a room with the likes of loki or angel way more then sky could.

Angel looked unhappy about this arrangement as well, no doubt been told before they all had arrived here. Though, it was hard to tell if he was more bothered by doing actual work or spending time with sky. Then again, he was being invited to be in the butterly castle, something he hadn't had in years since he started causing trouble in the castle as a younger boy. Would he start causing trouble again? Did her mom even think this entirely through?

"Fine...".

She still didn't remotely think this was a good idea, but she new her mom nor judas would let her live the choice down if she said no, not to mention her mom would probably make her do it regardless. Star callped her hands together, turning to face Angel and his father, "Alright, then it's settled, we're going to resolve this tension once and for all...and we're going to get your son to do his studies. When he's under our roof he will be put under guard with my daughter, i'm sure we can find a good tutor...".

"What about queen eclipsa?".

Queen Butterfly turned to judas, his hand outstretched and his eyes blinking at her, "She's not busy and she's very knowledgeable about the queens and monsters, she'd be perfect as a tutor". The princess's blue eyes glared at him, as if he said something inappropriate. She knew exactly what he was doing, giving sky an excuse to talk to eclipsa in order to help with their mission, but her mom had her reasons for not really wanting eclipsa to teach sky much before, not that she ever told sky much.

"Judas...um...truth is, I don't think we outta bother eclipsa...we...we can find someone else just as helpful i'm sure.".

"With all due respect Queen Butterfly, I agree with Prince Judas...", The king in the room eyes his son with his four red eyes, "Queen Eclipsa is an incredibly powerful and knowledgeable queen, she was a helpful figure in your life was she not? If she's not busy I think she may be helpful in handling my son, she's had enough experience with monsters i'm sure she can help get my son where he needs to be...me and Arana have tried again and again to teach him with no luck from other tutors, and i know Arana has high respect for Eclipsa...".

"Well it's just...", she eyed her daughter, "Eclipsa can be kiiiiiiinda unpredictable, and i well, i don't want anything to happen to your son...".

"Queen butterfly, I insist, for Arana?."

Star looked like she was trying to resist so hard, biting her lip and closing her eyes, forcing them shut. She really couldn't resist the request of a man worried to lose his wife could she? She sighed, head hanging low and letting out a sigh, "Fine, i'll ask eclipsa if she's interested, but please, just understand there's no guarantee she'll say less or everything will turn out for the best. When your son's under my roof he's my responsibility and well... it's hard to promise there won't be issues.".

The king shrugged, stroking his beard, "My son breaks out of our castle and causes enough damage on his own, honestly...it's worth a shot. I don't honestly think eclipsa could make things worse, and honestly I just kinda expect my son to be a bit difficult by this point. Trust me, if you've raised him, you get a little too used to him acting this way. I am more then understanding what I may be getting myself into, but I have faith you'll handle this queen butterfly.".

He eyed sky and judas, "I'm very sorry my son snuck out last night into the castle, but I'm glad you're all safe. I better get going though, i'll be talking to your parents soon as well Judas, we have our own plans in order due to the recent threat running around. I wish you all a good day and Queen Star, call my mirror when you get your answer on the tutor will you?". He motioned for angel to get up and the boy reluctantly did so, not even looking at judas or sky as he father ushered him in front of him.

"Farewell..." star mumbled, the door closing in front of her, "King Arachford..".

She turned around, folding her fingers together, "Ok, well...not quite what i was going for when I agreed to angel learning here. But, I suppose i'm going to have to live with it. ", she closed her blue eyes, pressing her lips firmly together, "If this at the very least keeps angel from breaking into our castle, i'll take it.". She opened her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, "Alright, I better leave you two, and sky, please...I mean it, while he's in here...please try and get along...".

She smiled to her daughter before leaving the room, and leaving judas and sky alone once again.

"Sounds like you and angel are going to be close friends from now on...huh...", his smile was punchable and Sky couldn't help but push at him as she walked over. He fell on the bed and laughed, "Hey, it won't be so bad, maybe you can finally work things out between each other and we can put this all to rest.". His hands went to the back of his neck, "Life would be much easier for me and you if angel no longer started causing havoc for your kingdom.".

"Easy for you to say, you're not going to be stuck with him..."., sky fell on the bed next to him, hands resting on her stomach.

"He's not so bad sky, i mean, he's not good either but at the very least i think you could be stuck studying with someone else whose WAY worse. ". He snapped his fingers, fire shooting out of him in little flakes, " At least studying here might finally get him to focus where it matters.". Sky rolled her eyes, "Yeah but if eclipsa is teaching, she'll probably spend the whole event thinking this is some kind of elaborate date.". Her friend was on the urge of laughing, "Oh, that would be a sight to see...".

"Well i'll send _**you**_ if that happens, since you _**like**_ him so much jude. When did today become about piling homework and studies all over me anyway?".

"Ahhh don't get your hopes up sky, I don't think angel's in a position to have a real committed relationship with anyone other then his cause. ", he chuckled to himself and sighed, "Well, we're going to need to learn anything we can if we wanna find old tall, dark, and masked. And sky, that wand of yours won't be much help without practice. You've gotten slightly better...but summoning a cloud won't be enough...if whoever this is...comes after you...".

He suddenly got quiet.

"Sky, this whole thing has me worried...my arm's even been acting funny, as if it's on edge to change but it never does. I just don't want you or anyone getting hurt, there's so much going on these days and i'm so worried something could happen. To me, to you, to the girls...I just can seem to ease myself.". His friend next to him turned her head, "It's ok jude, I mean, you're so used to helping everyone handling situations that it's probably freaky that you might not be able to do much...if something happens I mean.".

"Yeah...It is...".

His sad tone made the girl sit up, looking down at her sad friend before poking him playfully, "Hey, you did a good job last night...with nora I mean. I think she really appreciated your support, even though things sorta got out of your control.". She was trying to cheer him up and judas seemed to appreciate it, managing a smile, "I just wish things were easier, I'm not even sure If we'll even be allowed to speak to her again after what happened last night...".

"Well...think of it this way, when you're king, you can talk to her upon request much easier.".

"Sky, I have a feeling you don't know quite how being a king works, kings can't do everything you know.", the girl only rolled her eyes and sighed, "C'mon judas, think positive alright? This won't be the last time you talk to nora and you know it.". He nodded, "Yeah, yeah...I need to think positive...I just hope it's sooner then later.". His eyes wandered around the room, the messy clothing, the pictures of him and sky on the walls and the hats laid around as he sat up.

"I better head home...this prince has his own fair share of work to be done...and I can't do it here...", he rubbed his arms as he felt sky grab onto one of them, "Hey...we uh...we should hang out more, I mean I know we're both busy...But i kinda want us to just...hang out...like we used to more...". She looked rather embarrassed asking the prince but her responded quickly by pulling the girl into a hug, he was more like his parents then he'd probably care to admit.

"Of course sky...and thanks for trying to cheer me up..".

She hugged the boy back, and it was brief as judas and her let go and waved to each other, judas heading out the door before teleporting home. Sky bit her lip, how many "IOU"'s did she still have for him again? Eyeing to the nearest window she found herself looking towards the woods. Last night was a mess, and boy was it going to be the utter worst working with angel, but lucky for her she cared more about judas then she disliked being stuck with angel.

She smiled to herself.

"The things I do for my friends..".

* * *

"Sky, I'm sorry we couldn't get much from angel...", sunny treaded alongside the girl close, watching where she walked and using fire in her hands to help her along. "No no, I mean, it's angel so...at least luna didn't end up killing him or anything cause of you...I wouldn't want her to interrogate _**me**_." The small girl nodded, "I just kinda feel bad for him...", she kicked a bit at the dirt as sky moved some bushes out of her way, "He gets stuck at home all the time and has no one to hang out with...".

"Yeah, but that's kinda his fault to a degree, he's not good at making friends...or with people in general...i mean, neither am I really but...I don't tend to well...web people to walls.", she hit her wand, trying to get the light back up, honestly she should've brought galexia considering her wand but sunny was a better spell caster and the easiest person of the group to ask for help. Sunny noticed her struggled as she summoned her wand, it'd been so long sky almost forgot she had a staff-like wand.

Sky didn't even have time to tell her to put it away before she whispered a spell under her lips and little pink flames started floating in mid-air, following the girls. The demon looked rather bashful as she hid her wand once again, "I know we shouldn't use magic unless it's am emergency, but i think we could use the help...my flame isn't enough...and neither is your wand.". Sky nodded, moving a bit faster now, "You're pretty good with that wand...maybe you should teach me..".

"Heh...thanks, i'm kinda passionate about my studies and spells...my parents wanted me to train as soon as possible.", the older girl sighed, "Maybe if my moms did that i wouldn't be such a screw up...". . The girl smirked and laughed, "Maybe, but for me i was just so overpowered as a kid I kinda needed to be trained younger then most princesses, part demon and all. So for me it was more of an emergency...and I had to learn a ton of spells to keep everything under control...".

"Any anger issues?".

"Hm?"

"Well i mean, Judas's dad has these anger issues and I was just curious...uh..sorry..", sunny took the lead in front of her, sky noticed the girl's tail poking out as she moved along. Sunny grabbed the knife from it to help her cut through some of the vines, "No, i prefer being happy...daddy's pretty happy too...so Is my brother." Guess it was a weird question to ask anyway, and sunny sure seemed like a rather cheery person, void of King Lucitor's issues.

"Oh...uh...sorry for getting too personal...", the girl stopped in her tracks, shrugging, "It's ok...I like talking to you about this stuff, I don't mind...I can't talk to really anyone about this stuff except for lexi and judas...luna and celeste don't seem to care much, i can't even talk to mason, and everyone else is busy...It's kinda lonely.". Sky could only assume she probably left behind a bunch of friends she missed dearly, and she bit her lip as she avoided another branch.

"Well you uh...You can talk to me and jude anytime, I mean, we don't want you to feel alone or anything...I mean, that seems to work for luna and celeste but we won't leave you if you need to talk...", sunny smiled as she adjusted her ponytail. "Thanks sky...uh...are we close? I've never been this far out in the woods or swamp before...", the blunette nodded as she looked ahead. "Yep, there's the castle, I think the lights are still on, so that's good.".

"I know why you didn't want to use the front door but breaking in still doesn't sound like a good idea.".

"I'd like to consider it...dropping in".

"But what's the plan? I mean, we get in, and then what happens?", the pair stopped in their tracks and faced each other. "Well, after nora hopefully lets us in, I was just kinda hoping we talked to her. Maybe formulate a plan for her to uh..see judas.". Sunny raised an eyebrow at her, "Wait, are you proposing we break in to convince your friend to sneak out?". Well, when she put it like that sky's plan sounded utterly ridiculous, especially since nora wasn't much for rebellion in the first place.

Then the girl started to smile in a way sky didn't like, like she knew something. "Wait a second, you're doing this for judas _**aren't you**_? Awwww, that's sweet.", the girl winked at her, "I mean, not that you wouldn't want to see nora but...I kinda get the feeling you did this for other reasons.". Sky could feel herself blushing, looking off in another direction. "Look, he's just my best friend and last night...he felt so disappointed, He really wanted to help nora and hang out with her and...I dunno, I feel like I should do something.".

"He has a crush on nora?".

"What? No, it's just...jude is just the kinda guy who wants to help people. Like half the time he worries about others more then himself. Nora's always been nice to him since we were kids but I think...I think he just wants to make her feel comfortable these days and everything just kinda sucks cause her parents are overprotective and they think judas will bite her or something." Sunny raised an eyebrow and sky crossed her arms, "I owe him a lot for putting up with me, so I just thought...I should find a way for him to talk to nora again. I know it'd mean a lot to him if he was able to ".

"What do you need me for?".

"Well, unsurprisingly...I'm not great with magic, And we need magic to make sure we don't get caught or sneaking in. And well, you were my best option.", sunny didn't know whether she should thank her for not. But if she was in sky's position she'd probably have chosen herself anyway. "Fair enough, so what do you need me to do? I assume it's nothing crazy since we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves.", her friend pointed to a window on one of the towers.

The castle itself was rather old, and covered with vines and overgrown plants and cobwebs. It was clearly not the most beautiful castle on mewni but the again considering the place it resided no one could be surprised of this. Sky had been here a few times with her moms on meetings as a younger child but she couldn't say she was an expert of the building, her moms would rarely let her out of their sight, not to mention the forbidden rooms of the castle.

But there was one she did know and remember.

Nora's room, in the very same tower she was pointing at.

"That's...nora's room, so the plan is you use magic to help me get to the top. I knock on her window, she lets us in, I talk to her about judas and working this out with her folks. And If all goes well nora might be allowed within 30 ft of our property.", sky kinda hated to admit she was making this all up on the spot to a degree, but sunny didn't need to know it. Sky seemed to do fine just winging it half the time anyway, no reason for her to do differently here.

"Are her lights on up there? Can you tell?".

"I think so? At least...I hope so."

Sunny looked rather unsure about this as sky suddenly was lost in thought, "So...what should we do about well...staying out of sight? There are guards around here you know? We can't do anything too crazy or we'll be in serious trouble, and well...I'm not a princess in this universe.". Sky ushered her forward, "It's simple, you turn us invisible and we use my cloudy to get up there and tap on her window, i'll tap on it and you can be my lookout just in case something happens, ok?".

"Sky, maybe you're making this just a bit more complicated then it has to be. You're a princess, i'm sure you can talk to the king and queen to go see their daughter. I mean, they might not like judas but they didn't say anything about you right?". But the girl insisted, "Sunny please? Like, I know what you mean but I can't...just...talk to people like you can. You're like, this sweet little girl, I'm known for mostly kinda being a screw up who gets herself into trouble...not to mention we're out in the middle of the night...I can't just stroll in like this..".

"Sky, i'm not just a sweet little girl, i'm also a monster back home...talking to people...has never always been easily for me..", she reached up to grab onto one of her horns, "Most of my people...they refuse to even talk to me...". She let out a sigh, "But...I can't exactly make you...I don't know these people like you do. So I guess if you really want a break in..". The staff summoned it's way back into sunny's hand, her stomping it onto the ground.

"Then I guess we're breaking in."


	17. Cracks In The System

Nora sat on her bed, writing in her book and doodling some drawings alongside them. Her subject matter of the day being judas's cursed arm, a detailed sketch of the matter on one side, and notes of what she knew next to them. Growing up with judas and sky for years, she always had watched them from afar, they never had been close, but at the same time she felt like she knew them. She could point out their quirks, what they liked to do, their relationships with their parents, anything.

Her parents were always so cautious, probably because they were dominant when it came to preventing sickness and curing it, and that mindset has sunk into wanting to make sure they didn't get involved with anything that seemed harmful. If they saw her drawing her journal now, or saw the pictures she kept of judas or sky in her drawers, they'd probably freak. They meant well, but nora honestly was surprised they didn't chain her to their side every day.

Judas and Sky got to go on adventures.

She was forced to learn to cure boils.

They stood up to people who treated them like garbage.

Nora could barely even keep eye contact with most people, much less talk to them without softening her timid voice.

They had such great relationships with their parents, who were so loving and playful.

Nora's parents were boring, finding enjoyment together in finding a new species of moss and consistently restricting their daughter from doing literally anything.

Despite everything though, here she was, trying to do as much research as she could on the cursed arm judas had. She was probably in over her head trying to do this but why not right? She had nothing to lose by at the very least, looking into it. The infection itself was harbored into the poor boy's dna, so it was not like another curse or a normal parasite. Not to mention the whole thing was magic, so she'd need to do some research on magic to get what she needed.

Her family, being magicless, made that incredibly difficult. It probably didn't help that magic itself made her so anxious, but then again everything seemed to have that kinda affect on her most of the time. Doing this would mean diving into new territory, something nora was far from used to. The girl closed the book nonetheless and put it in her nightstand drawer, it was getting super late and if her parents saw she was up they would make her get some rest anyway.

She'd have to figure out the details of her research at a later date.

"Nora? Sweetie?", nora froze as the door to her room swung open and her mother stood at the top of the steps, smiling. "Dear, i hope i wasn't interrupting anything, you ok?". Nora nodded meekly, she really should say something to her mom, anything, about last night. But as much as her voice fought to speak out, nora's lips keep her words sealed in. "Ok well, i wanted to wish you a good night, and me and your father want to speak with you early tomorrow morning ok?".

Then she let out a small laugh, "Also, we're replacing our sheets tomorrow, your father keeps staining ours...let me know if you need any yourself ok?". The girl only simply nodded, eyes not even looking at her mother, instead they were off to the side, avoiding eye contact and scattering around her bedroom. Nora was always like this, avoiding eye contact, or avoiding any contact if possible if she speaking to someone, even a family member, was torture for her.

The queen didn't seem to notice though.

She smiled at nora sweetly as the door closed and nora felt like punching herself.

The lights turned off and the girl slipped under the covers of her slime covered bed. Her hair made so much of a mess but there wasn't a ton she could do about it, these stains were more then permanent at the point and trying to clean them of slime would be a waste. She closed her eyes gently and made herself comfortable, nothing but the sounds of crickets outside and gushes of wind and...tapping? The girl suddenly froze, eyes wide open and looking at her window.

There was no one there.

And yet, that's where the noise was coming from.

Grabbing a rather heavy book next to her, she got out of bed, position the item as a weapon just to be safe. She crept to the window silently, hesitant as she unlocked the hatch, opening the window to get a better look at whatever was making that racket.

Only to find...

A girl's face suddenly appeared in front of nora, dark hair, blue eyes.

Sky

"Hi nora..."

Nora fell on her back, clearly startled to see sky's head peeking in as she scooted across the floor behind her. Sky shushed her as she stepped in, and nora watched as someone else followed in behind her, no longer invisible and keeping an eye out for guards as she closed the window. Upon closer inspection nora remembered this girl, from the night before! However, she still didn't move or approach the pair, and sky awkwardly rubbed along her arm as she put her wand into her back pocket.

"Uh, sorry to drop in like this...but we uh...we needed, well.. _ **I**_ needed...to talk to you.", she wasn't too surprised nora seemed so freaked out, but it wasn't like sky could give her so much as a warning before she showed up tonight. She moved towards nora, she couldn't say she had the comforting presence judas seemed to have but she had to try. If nora's parents found sky in her room, she'd be in such big trouble not to mention she'd most likely be unable to leave the castle when she wanted ever again.

She'd end up like nora.

Nora's eyes shifted around the room, she clutched the book to her chest. She needed to say something, anything. She wasn't even sure if this were some trick or not, it could be right? Magic could make someone do many things, things that could hurt her. She refused to move when sunny stepped forward, "Nora, we're sorry we uh...broke in, but well, sky wanted to help you...speak to judas again. ". Nora's eyes shifted to sky, who seemed to slightly be regretting this choice.

"Sorry the night before was a mess...but well, judas has kinda been sad ever since you left and I thought...I should help everything with your folks, so...you can hang out with us..", the monster girl slightly moved her book away, and that gave sky the opportunity to move forward a bit. "Like, i know we're all not SUPER close, but It's just...well, he likes having you around and he wants to help and he kinda feels like he failed and...I guess I thought, we should fix that...".

"Did he tell you I wanted to fix his arm?", she mumbled out.

"Wait, you wanna fix his arm?".

Nora nodded gently, "He's been really nice to me since we were little and I-I wanted to help him...".

"But you can't if you're stuck in here...right?".

Sky fell to her knees, "We never should've ignored you for so long, i mean, i don't what we would've done when we were younger but...we totally would've snuck you out of the castle to hang out if we really thought about it. I mean, i know it's not our fault your like this, but...we knew and...we didn't try hard enough to spend time with you or make real friends with you. Me and jude, we've just kinda always been bad at trying to make people like us...but well, these days, we got a lot of things going on and...we kinda think you should be in on it.".

"Sky...", nora dropped the book, "I uh no...it's...i always REALLY wanted to hang out with you...I mean...well, who wouldn't? I mean...oh this is embarrassing...", she pulled her hair in front of her face. "I get scared talking to you two, sometimes i worry you guys think I-I'm...silly or weird or...you guys are only nice to me to make me feel better. I keep wanting to talk to you but i'm bad at it and I panic and...please don't blame yourselves! It makes me feel bad.".

"Nora.."

"You shouldn't be in here, i don't want you getting in trouble because of me!"

"Nora-".

"And judas, oh if my parents find out they'll never let me go to another ball with you guys again!"

"Nora!".

The girl quieted and her intruders looked at each other, "Please...It's ok...look, that's the point, we uh...we want to help you so you can leave the castle! And uh...so your parents won't make you stay in here! Please don't panic we want to help! Just please, calm down!". Nora looked up at the girls and wiped her face, "I'm sorry, I'm not good at this...I...I just...I mean, I-I WANT to talk to my parents about it...but i can't talk to them about it, I mean, they're my parents sky.".

"Yeah but well...I mean, have you tried?", the girl's light green eyes looked to her wooden floor, "What would I even say to them sky? That i want to hang out with you and judas? That i should leave when I want? That i can protect myself?". Sky answered quickly, "Yes!", but nora sighed. "Sky, my parents aren't like that, they worry about my safety. I mean, i'm scared of magic, scared of being attacked, i've never even held a weapon before and my parents know it.".

"You held that book pretty well..", the girl turned to sunny, who nodded to the book in nora's hands. Nora blushed and eyed away, "It was just on instinct, I-I don't know if i really would've used it on you if you were evil or anything.". But sunny persisted, "Well, you know, we could help you learn to protect yourself? If that's all it would take to convince your folks you can handle yourself.". The girl moved away some of her slimy hair, "Look, _**you**_ should talk to my parents...not me, they want to keep me safe..a-and i get it, i just want to...you know..".

Sunny twiddled her thumbs, "I know how that feels...my family kinda kept me and my brother under protection for years too. We couldn't leave or go anywhere without assistance...but then, I learned to fight, my parents trusted me to handle myself. And I could do it! I mean, your parents can't keep you in here forever...". The princess nodded, "Judas told me something similar, I think, but, they're my parents sky...what if they make it stricter for me to leave? After last night, they're panicked...they doubled security...".

"Well...do you have dimensional scissors...?".

"Sky...are you suggesting i sneak out of my room? I-I can't do that! What if my parents come in when i'm not there or someone sees me and rats me out?! I really want to sky, But-". but sky grabbed onto her shoulders and pressed their foreheads together , " _ **But**_ nothing nora! If you want it, you should go do it! I mean, c'mon! It's not fair for your family to keep you from making friends or helping someone or letting you explore! Yeah like, it's dangerous but you're their daughter, they should trust you!".

"What if i get caught?".

"Can they really do much worse to you then keep you here? Not let you hang out with anyone most of the time? Never let you go anywhere without them?".

She thought for a moment.

"Maybe not...but...".

Sky felt her hopes sink further and further as this conversation went on, her shoulders sinking and a frown on her face. This wasn't going to work was if? Then again, what was she expecting? Nora to just jump at the chance to ditch her parents? The same girl who had a hard time just talking to people normally? Even if she wanted this more then anything, leaving the castle like this was brand new to the girl and incredibly scary. She wasn't like her or judas, and sky sighed as there was a bit of silence.

"Coming here was risky, it was kinda stupid of me to think i could just easily convince you to do something like this." , she mumbled out, "I shouldn't have put all this pressure on you to leave. It's just, judas cares about you and i know you don't want to be here. You don't have to agree to it if you don't want I just...I just think if you want something...you kinda have to grab it. I just...i don't know when we're going to be able to talk again but if you want to help judas...i know it'd mean a ton to him..".

"Does...judas really miss me?".

"Yeah, he feels bad he didn't do anything to stand up for you before and...look, you don't have to do it-".

"I guess i could try..".

"Hmm?".

"I'll do it.".

"For real?", sky couldn't believe it, nora actually said yes. God she hoped she didn't pressure her into it or anything, but nora stood up, walking to a drawer near her desk and pulling a book from it. She opened the old thing to show her recent drawings and notes on judas's condition. " I just want to help him, I just...I cure sick people all the time and...he's always been really nice to me. If i really want to help him, I-I...I can't stay here, i'm supposed to help sick people in need..".

"You sure..?".

The girl took a deep breath, closing the book and holding it to her chest. "Well, he'd do the same for me...wouldn't he?". Sunny now stood in front of her and smiled, on her tippy toes to be a bit taller," I think he would, and i think he believes you can do it too...". Nora blushed and smiled, "But...what about my parents? Or being seen outside of the castle?". The two girls exchanged looks, "Well, maybe you should tell them you want to do your own research, even if you don't tell them it's with us...".

"But you know my parents ...they're paranoid right now, they won't just let me go around on my own. They especially won't let me into your castle after last night.", sky eyed the door, "Does that thing lock?". The slimy girl nodded, "Then instead of you coming to us, how about we come to you?". Nora blinked at her, and sky explained, "You just tell your folks about a private study session, me and jude pop through a scissors portal, and like...we can use magic so they don't know we're in here?".

"You two...are going to hang out in MY room?", she asked for clarification, thinking to the photos she had of sky and judas in her drawer that she would most definitely have to hide if these two were going to be anywhere in her room. And the butterfly princess nodded, "I mean, you can't leave, but me and judas still can...so if you don't want to get caught, we can come to you. You can study jude's arm while he's here for your "Study session", and we can leave before they even notice we were there.".

"That's...actually a good idea sky...", nora blushed and brushed aside some hair, "Thanks, I thought about using scissors to get here tonight, but uh...it's probably a really bad idea to teleport in a room until you're sure everything's ok and everything. Plus that might've been worse then tapping on a window.". Sunny slapped her on the back, "She's more talented then she thinks she is, and she thinks the only thing she's good at making is clothes.".

"Well...sorta, but i only started that because my mom wasn't very good at picking out clothes for me...", sky grumbled, "But uh, yeah, we can drop in tomorrow and you can tell us the time you have set out for you, ok? I'll tell jude tomorrow morning.". Nora nodded and took a seat on her bed, "Uh...sky, i've never told you this before, but i really love your hats...". Sky smiled a bit at that, nodding to the other princess, "Thanks nora..uh...maybe i'll make you your own sometime."

"I'd like that...like...a lot...", they exchanged a smile as sunny grabbed onto sky's hand to teleport away, "I'll see you later nora!". Nora's eyes then turned to sunny and they lit up, "Thanks sunny, i'm glad you came to visit too." The two vanished in a flash as nora was left by her lonesome once more. Sky really came in the middle of the night to see her? To help her? The princess of the butterfly kingdom snuck out with risk to go and see her? Nora couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day. 

* * *

"Why are you pacing so much all of a sudden?"

"Because my MOM is coming here soon."

Luna grumbled as she walked around her room, celeste on the bed and munching on chips. "Yeah well, I already got a load of my parents...so...", luna shot her a look, "That's not the point, my mom is the head knight in this universe and i'm not remotely sure what to expect from it. Not to mention if the head guard is arriving early from a long mission that can't mean anything good. Especially not for me, kelly might like me, but, i don't know what to expect from my own mother...".

"Why? What's she like back home?".

"I'm not talking about my life back home, you all already know this.", celeste snorted, throwing a chip at the blonde, "Why? What are WE supposed to do with the info? How in the heck could i possibly get to believe me anyway?". Luna shook her head, "Haven't heard you talk anything about your home either, so you might not want to sound like a hypocrite.". The brunette eyes to the window and the pink sky outside, "Well, you did tell us king lucitor didn't have kids, so that's something."

Luna made a face and turned her head.

"Wait a second, you lied didn't you...?".

"What?"

"I could see it on your face, just now, you lied when you told us he didn't have kids...", luna was about to say something and celeste smirked, "Oh, don't try and deny it now, i'm used to being lied to, i know a liar when i see one.". Luna crossed her arms, "It's none of your concern what goes on back home for me, we're better off not trying to get attached to each other.". The girl on the bed just rolled her eyes, "You're lame luna, no fun to hang out with at all.".

"You're one to talk, every time i see you anywhere in the same room as your father you look like you're going to hit someone, if you're so open to sharing you might as well explain your lousy attitude. Have daddy issues back home?". Celeste threw another chip at her, "Shut it...", this time luna caught the chip, "Then i suggest you do the same, right now i need to get back on track of what to do once my mother gets here, what approach to do?".

"Don't most people tell you to just be yourself or something?", luna turned back to the brunette and she looked off to the side, "At least, that's what everyone says. Cause apparently the "Real you" is what matters, even if they hate the "Real you". The blonde finally took a seat on her bed, leaning back against it as her back hit the mattress, "Depends if the "Real me" is the person i need to be to avoid any further issues, and clearly around here people don't seem fond of "The real me".

The girl on the bed snickered, finding joy in luna's frustration it seemed. It was behavior like that that made the wheels in luna's head turn, though she would do better to not waste much of her energy on understating the psychology behind the girl when she had more important things to think about. The events of the day before left her frustrated and angry, mostly with judas and sky. Before luna understood the push for secrecy, even supported it, but her time and patience was running out.

Then she took a look at celeste, "Why did i even let you in here again? All you're doing is leaving crumbs on my bed and i'm pretty sure you're supposed to still be down in the underworld still before the lucitor family freaks at you being gone". She didn't look amused as the younger girl propped her legs up and on the older one's knees, "You invited me here, you said everyone else was being so inactive you thought i'd be the only one to i dunno...take action or something. You really gotta be going nuts if you forgot already...".

Luna clapped a hand over her face, "oh right, THAT'S why, though it's just my luck the princess most willing to take action is the one with the smart mouth.". She moved Celeste's legs off her and faced forward, "It's clear if we're going to get anywhere we need to use magic and get the info we want and clearly i can't get anyone else to do it...except for you for some reason." Her companion finished her chips before crumpling up the bag and throwing it to a trash bin, missing it.

"It's almost like you all forgot i was here until you guys needed me for something dirty...".

"Well, it's not particularly much like you have much to say or do anything...", luna commented, "Ever since you got here all you've done is complain, you barely like talking to anyone and you don't even make yourself remotely welcoming. But if we're going to work together I'm going to have to just deal with it". Luna half expected the girl to argue with her but celeste said nothing, it wasn't like she had proof or anything, even lexi spent her time drawing and making friends.

The closest thing to a friend celeste has made is Landon, and even then landon was now spending a bunch of time with that human boy he dismissed LIKE liking. Celeste was left on her own more and out of the minds of everyone else. Though she supposed it could be worse, making comfort out of sitting around and finding things to do, sometimes that meaning for her to play with magic for a bit on her own. Shooting at cans or rocks as she waited for hours to go by.

"You done insulting me?".

"Are _**you**_? If we're going to work together, the less _**this**_ , the better.".

Luna stood up, arms behind her back and in a formal position, she continued to walk around the room, speaking to Celeste. "We need more eyes on eclipsa, and not only that, we need to really step up our questioning. But the matter is where to start, the high commission would be suicide trying to go for, not even i can handle all of them at once, even in my own dimension. I wonder if this masked figure has an accomplice somewhere around here, someone to tell them what they need.".

"Well, considering they broke into two castles supposibly, wouldn't it mean they'd know both places inside and out? how many people are gonna know THAT?".

"Good point...unless there are either more accomplices, one accomplice knows one and and the other...the other, or this person knows both without much help...", luna's mind seemed to be working at a rapid pace, did this girl ever take a break? She looked like she'd combust have the time and her face was clearly stressed, she picked up the crumpled bag on the floor and expertly shot it into the trash can before resuming. "How could ANYONE be this powerful though? I can't even counter charm something like that?!", she was talking to no one anymore, just herself.

"Luna, you're mumbling to yourself."

"Look, how about this, **you** go do some digging in the kingdoms. And I start going through the queen's offices." Celeste raised an eyebrow, "You hadn't done that before already?". But the girl looked her over and turned her head, "I still have a cover to maintain, I wasn't THAT desperate, but now, I am. If i'm caught, i'll just erase their memory of me, i can get in and out without being seen, at least if i rule them out we won't have to worry about them afterwards...".

"And then-?".

"And then we investigate the lucitors, we have to put them on the top as they all are powerful magic users that may know more then they're letting on. Being is disguise would only make sense so they wouldn't be recognized, or they could've even hired someone to help as the queens were at that meeting the whole time supposibly. They could all even be working together, after all, they all know their security systems better then anyone.".

"Ok, and you want me to run around mewni and do **_what_** exactly? I don't even know where to start, this dimension isn't exactly small, you should be smart enough to know _**that**_." Luna was clearly very annoyed with the girl's constant insults but she summoned her wand in all it's pink,turquoise,and orange glory as she used magic and summonsed a map for the girl. "I want you to mostly check out the woods, there are secret areas around there the creep could be living in and better you search those first.".

"Gross...", she twisted her fast in disgust but luna didn't seem to care, "You have to get dirty to get what you want sometimes, And besides, if they're abandoned you should be fine. But if you do find anything, take some pictures, and if you find any _ **one**_ , get out of there as soon as possible.". Celeste looked incredibly unhappy with her job, clearly it wasn't what she thought she was getting into at all when luna decided she needed her help with investigation.

Was she trying to get her killed?

She was totally trying to get her killed.

"I know you clearly aren't fond of this plan...", she started.

"Oh? What gave you THAT idea?".

"BUT...", she closed her eyes, "You seem capable to handle it, and you know how to contact me. As long as we stay safe and follow my directions we should be just fine and dim down locations and suspects.". She leaned again a wall, "I'm in a tight spot, i know the team doesn't trust me, but you're on the outs just as much as me, we are the only ones trying to get things done here, and i'm done sitting here and doing nothing because of them."

Her companion let out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"When do we start?". 

* * *

"Sorry sky, Judas isn't here right now, i send them with their father to the cloud kingdom. Ponyhead hasn't heard much on the matter of the masked crook, so they're working on something in case they break in there next, it's just me here today." Marco went through some files in their office, looking up to the girl who was standing in front of them, "You'll have to wait till they get back, we're all a little stressed and busy, and that's not to mention tom's parents have been fussing with me all day.".

"How long will they be gone?", sky adjusted her hat and watched as the queen took a seat at their desk, "As long as it takes, in the meantime i promised to feed lucy and keep an eye on mason's garden for him in their absence. I'm sorry sky, but right now is not a good time, you should head back home and i'll tell judas when he gets back.". The human quickly organized the files they were holding, drinking what was probably coffee out of a mug before setting the files off to the side and opening up a letter.

Sky was about to think of her next course of action when the door opened, a couple of demon servants entered. Marco's attention was then diverted to them, putting down their mug and watching their rather frantic faces. "Your highness...we uh...your son's garden has gotten out of hand...", marco stood up quickly, brows furrowed,"I told you two to feed his plants appropriately, what did you both do?". The demons eyed each other before going back to their queen.

"Well, we did as you asked, but then a plant you hadn't listed attacked us! They wrapped around our ankles and almost poisoned us, we just barely got away but those two girls..". The mention of two girls made marco raise their voice, "Two girls? what two girls? I only sent you two in". The pair were now sweating, one trying to hide behind the other, "Sire, the demon girl you're keeping as a guest, she ran inside, tugging along a friend, we couldn't go back in to save them-".

On instinct, marco summoned their skull mask on their face, their piercing green eyes making the servants more nervous. Marco was more then used to his own kids being in danger, and their parebtial/hero instincts activated almost immediately, '"Sky, stay here, you two, come along, we need to get in there IMMEDIATELY.". Marco left in a flash, the two demon servants quickly behind him and leaving sky alone in the queen's office. She almost forced herself to stay put, but that only lasted a few seconds as she ran out after them.

Sunny must've ran in thinking she could handle the plants herself.

And taken lexi with her.

She was going to be in so much trouble but trouble was better then her friends being dead.

She waved her wand, needing her cloudy to move faster, but much to her dismay, it wasn't working. "Oh come on! My friends could be in serious trouble and you're not going to work NOW? I don't have time for this!". She kept running but then she tripped as she felt the ground shake, for a second she assumed it might've been judas's grandmother. Only to see a dog, with three heads, bouncing through the corridor, it stopped as it saw sky, smelling her.

Familiar with the girl already.

Lucy got out.

"Hi girl?".

The dog started barking, and licked sky as the girl stood up. "I guess you haven't been fed yet...huh?", the dog barked in response. "Sorry, lucy, i gotta get moving to mason's garden...I-". Then the dog used one of it's heads to grab onto sky's shirt, lifting her up. "Lucy! What the-WOAH", she'd ridden lucy in the past, with judas, but never had lucy lift her up and carry her. She was practically being shooken like a doll as lucy bounded her way over to mason's garden, dropping sky onto the ground.

"Ahhh...uh...thanks?", sky got up and rubbed her head only to see Queen Lucitor call for lucy to come forward, so they had summoned lucy, she hadn't just escaped this time around. Sky watched the dog wander into the garden after it's master. Marco using magic to brush aside the plants as the dog sniffed around for the missing girls, sky walked in after them, and the servants weren't kidding. There was one plant going on an uproar, vines with spikes waving around and it practically screaming.

no doubt this was one of the plants landon gave him, one their parents would not have approved of. Tom and Marco let their son keep a ton of things, but they had their limits. No plant in the garden could be an eater of meat, nor could be incredibly dangerous to take care of unless supervised. But mason was a child, and he wanted to own as many plants as he could. The fact there hadn't been an accident like this sooner was a miracle in itself.

Sky had her wand out at the ready, this place was terrifying, like a jungle full of nightmares.

She was going to be in such big trouble with her parents for going in here but she felt obliged to do something. These were her friends, sisters, out here and she knew judas would do this in her position if given the choice. She heard yelling and seems cloudy wanted to work today and the bat-winged creatures lifted her into the air to get a better view. She spotted the plant and on instinct her licorice rope extended from her wand and around some of the vines, holding them in place. Next thing she knew, Lucy's heads were already grabbing the vines and pulling, the plant quickly dying and falling as marco grabbed the girls from nearby.

The giant three-headed dog teared the thing up like a chew toy, it was almost gruesome as the plant fell to pieces and crumpled. Mason was going to freak when he saw this, he already freaked enough when his family had to trim his plants, now he had a dead one, with traces everywhere. Sky didn't know nearly as much as mason did about plants but she had a hard time believing this thing was going to recover from something as bad as this.

"What are you girls doing in here!? You two could've been seriously hurt!", Marco's parent instincts kicked in fast. Before sky dropped down and Marco turned their attention towards her, "and YOU, what are you doing here sky? I told you to wait because it's dangerous.". Sky twiddled her fingers as the small demon came to her defense, "She probably just wanted to help...she's our friend after all.". The Queen signed, crossing their arms, "Fine, but never do it again, are we clear?".

Sky nodded, Sunny sending her a smile as a thanks.

Marco led the girls out, lucy following behind, dropping the dead plant vines onto the ground. "Mason's not going to be happy but...he's also going to be in big trouble when he gets home for keeping something like THAT in there. Those guys are highly dangerous, they have acidic spurts. Why mason had this and how he got a hold of it i have no idea but he knows better then to do this. Ugh, i even send it servants to help in the garden and even they didn't point this out to me...".

The mask was removed and marco's hand trailed through their brown locks, "Why did you girls go into that garden anyway? Even without plants like that it's not safe without some supervision, we can trust mason with most plants because he's an expert but...you two could've been hurt.". Sunny took a hold of lexi's arm and nodded, "We're sorry, we saw the plant and we just wanted to help, since you know, we handed that last one so well before.".

"That's not the same thing, this plant went on a rampage because of it wanting to feed, the previous one needed trimming and it was reluctant to it. It can hurt you but with me and tom around you're all in safer hands taking care of those things. You two are not allowed to go into the garden without our permission, you understand that?". Geez, and there were times judas thought his parents were too busy flirting with each other to pay attention to their kids.

Queen Lucitor didn't fool around.

The human walked over and patted one of the heads of their dog, giving it a small smooch. "Good girl, c'mon, get on back, we'll see about dinner later.". The dark Cerberus licked the human before barking and turning itself around, hopefully towards it's usual home. Marco tried to wipe off the slobber but sighed, there goes another suit, but it was probably worth it. A guard was called over and the queen told them to grab a team and further examine the garden for dangerous plants that were not to be kept and the guard left as soon as they could.

Marco then motioned for the girls to follow them.

"My family leaves for one day to have a meeting and the place is already falling apart on me.", marco walked ahead and sky got close to the two girls, even lexi was oddly quiet for someone as bubble and out as her. "Lexi says she drew a plant like that awhile back...with shampoo...". Sky gave her a look and mumbled, keeping an eye on the queen, "Ok, why did you guys really go in there? It's really freaky in there and everyone would've flipped if you both got hurt."

"We saw the plant freaking out just wanted to take it down, we weren't lying."

"Ok, but why were you around the garden in the first place? Did you know mason was out?".

"Well, lexi told us to come here, i think she wanted to see if mason wanted to play more DND but...all we saw was the plant and we had to do something". The girl sighed, her expression turning sad, "Mason's going to be sad about his plant...isn't he?". The older girl crossed her arms, "Yeah, yeah he will, his plants and stuff mean a lot to him. When his parents had to release some of his pets back into the wild he cried for days, and he kept hiding in his wings...".

"Pets?".

"Mason snuck animals into the castle to take care of, but most of them weren't the "Pet Type", so his folks had to take them back where he found them. I mean, with the dog and the bunnies , dragon cycle, and the skeleton horses, feels like their's enough critters running around. Also, queen lucitor's allergic to cats, so that kinda means they need to be careful whose allowed in the castle so they don't have a sneezing fit or anything. There have been incidents after all.".

"Oh...".

"Anyways, mason's...not going to be happy at all, i mean, he did raise all those plants after all. So he's going to be heartbroken.". Originally, sky thought marco was leading them back to their office, only to find where they actually were leading them, was sunny's room. They opened the door for them and let the girls go inside before closing the door behind them and leaning against it, they still didn't look happy, whether it was about the girls, the plant, or what they were going to have to tell their youngest son, sky couldn't be sure.

It was probably a mix of all three though.

"Girls, i want you to stay here for a moment while i call sky's parents for a bit. No leaving, i'm not ok with any of you getting out of my sight, especially since sunny here is supposed to have guards watching her and somehow evaded them despite their orders. I take safety seriously, especially during this time around when we have a possible threat running around, none of you may be my children but under my roof you need to follow my rules, i don't want any of you hurt.".

The human turned to sunny, nodding at her.

"Your bravery in wanting to help is great, but do not willingly put yourself in danger under my roof, i'd never forgive myself if the worst happened.", they sighed and rubbed their forehead, strained and stressed from all the work and issues of today. "Me and tom normally split the tasks of today but he has a job to do and i need to hold the fort until he gets back, and we're already off to a bad start. So please stay here till i come and get you, alright everyone?".

All the girls nodded, making it clear.

"Good."

They yawned and lifted themselves off the door.

"Alright, i'll see you girls soon.", they messed with their dark hair before walking out the door of the room. Gee, sky comes all the way here to talk to judas and finds herself locked in a room, great. Judging by Sunny's face she knew exactly why sky was here and spoke up, "You should've texted him instead, called him, It's usually not a good idea to walk in when you don't know where he might be today.". Sky fell on the bed, "i TRIED texting him, but he didn't reply. I think he's being held up...".

"It's ok sky, you can wait till he gets back.", Sunny took a seat as well, watching lexi start sketching in her book. "I know but...ugh...", she grumbled as her arm covered her eyes, the small girl smiling and laughing. "Something else getting under your skin?". The dark haired princess uncovered her face, sighing, "I might be also still kinda annoyed i'm stuck with angel a few hours everyday, i'd much rather my mom teach me and risk taking my wand then be stuck with angel...".

"he's really not that bad...".

"Hm?".

Sky sat up, looking the girl over, "What?". Sunny bit her lips, "Well, i talked to him a bit more during the interrogation, he kinda just seems like he needs help, is all. I think he wants so many things but just makes some bad choices in getting those things. But, he seems ok if you talk to him...just maybe a bit defensive with touchy subjects.". The other girl just crossed her arms, not buying it at all, "Sunny, c'mon now, i don't know what he said to you, but i've spent so much of my time kicking him out...and my mom doesn't do anything about him, he's so stubborn.".

"Well, wouldn't you do anything if your mom or people were in trouble?".

"You're starting to sound like judas, and...yeah, but i'm not gonna stand outside of their castle and annoy them until they listen! Like angel just wants to go back in time! He thinks we can do so many ridiculous things and fix all our mistakes with a snap of our fingers!". She raised her arms up before they fell down to her side, "And his dad trusts ME to be someone to look after him, why me? Why not judas? Judas is way better with him then i am...way calmer, i think angel prefers his company too...".

"Maybe because you are kinda more strict with him...maybe he needs that...".

"Have you seen his dad?"

"Well, maybe you have something that his dad doesn't?", sky bit her lip, trying to recall anything about her relationship with angel. Yeah, she showed him sympathy at times, never really wanted him hurt, and felt bad for him at times when she did hurt him. But was that really enough to warrant her helping him? Just because she didn't want him hurt or felt even the least bit guilty for what happened to him, or his people in the first place? Did the king just want angel to get close to sky in particular for a reason?

She was a butterfly after all, the kinda person angel wanted to speak to, maybe it had something to do with that?

It left her thinking.

The demon dropped down from the bed, summoning her wand, the staff clinking to the ground. "Maybe you both just need to talk, this could be fun!", now she was starting to sound even MORE like judas. Ugh, no wonder they got along so well. Sky groaned again in protest as sunny summoned a flower necklace, throwing it around sky's neck. "You two should work things out, he told me he does really think you and judas and cool people so...maybe you guys can all be friends.".

"Friends? Us? C'mon now, i don't want to be friends with angel...".

"Better friends then enemies...".

"Sunny, the dude has been a pain in my side for what feels like ages, if he's gonna do nothing but cause more trouble and complain about my family, why would i want to be friends with him?", sunny looked rather sad, but not surprised either. After all, it was clear sky didn't seem to like angel, there was no way she'd convince sky to change her mind about him so easily. But she carried on, "Well, i think you should think about it, maybe you just need more time to talk to him personally...instead of fighting."

"You can't just be friends with everyone and expect that to fix things sunny, at least not around here. ".

"Yeah but...you'll never know how to fix these things if you don't try right?"

Sky turned on her side and closed her eyes, maybe she needed a nap or something. The girl next to her decided no longer to bug her, her focus over to galexia, who was doodling on her sketchpad peacefully. She needed to take some time, time to clam down and stop thinking about all these troubling things that were clearly getting under her skin. If she was stuck here, she might as well doze off, off until her best friend came back to talk to her about it.

"Maybe..". 

* * *

Judas shook his compact, grumbling, just great. How was anyone supposed to contact him if there was no reception up here? Granted, his focus should be on the meeting instead of on his compact but he was worried, what if there was an emergency and he couldn't speak to anyone? The girls could take care of themselves but still, he wanted to be able to speak to them. And yet, here he was struggling to get a signal in the cloud kingdom of all places.

His brothers seemed fine though, landon listening to music with his headphones and keeping to himself and mason playing with the pom pom on his hat as he usually did during meetings like this. His father was trying his best not to look annoyed to be stuck in a room with ponyhead. Tom put up with pony way more then marco did, but out of all the royals in mewni, pony was not the easiest one to talk to nor the best listener. As she was arguing with her husband since they all go there instead of talking about the crisis.

in fact judas wasn't sure if pony even knew why tom was here at all, instead assuming he was there to be their marriage counselor or something.

Bring the boys they said, it'll teach them how to be a good king/prince they said.

"-And we can't even get reception here today! It's totally no fair, now i gotta go to boring meetings and not text b-fly and plan our next party.", Queen Ponyhead was a master of first world problems, and how tom put up with her was astonishing, guess his anger management had really gotten that good since marrying marco and fixing his life. He let out an annoyed sigh, probably wondering how his partner was doing back home more then anything.

Judas put away his compact, asking to be excused as his father sighed and waved him off.

Honestly, there was really no reason he needed to be there with what little progress they were making anyway. Judas thanked him and promised to come right back as he headed out of the office, contacting his friends was a bust. But there was someone he could contact while being stuck up here, and perhaps he really should talk to loki again since he hadn't seen him since he hid in his room and ran off. Or as how Coral put it, since judas did something Ponyhead wouldn't like and that his parents covered up for him.

Though, his parents had yet to even mention it to him, so did pony even mention it at all?

Never mind, he needed to find loki, even if it were just to talk for a few minutes. He'd been here a few times in his life but he couldn't say he new his way around at all, but as long as he watched his step and didn't eat the food he'd be fine. Honestly he was surprised loki didn't find him himself, especially since he was commonly found following judas or sky most of the time, judas chuckled to himself, maybe loki and angel should hang out, they could annoy each other.

That'd be a sight to see.

Approaching the pony's room, he knocked on the door. "Hey loki, I know i normally don't visit you , but it's been some time and i wanted to check up on you. Is it cool if i drop in?". It was only seconds when loki magically opened the door, stunned to see judas standing there as he frantically looked at his clearly messy room behind him. "Judas...I uh...I didn't know you were coming..uh...", he floated away and started quickly trying to clean his room, and by clean his room he meant stuffing stuff behind things and under his bed.

"You didn't know, didn't your parents tell you?".

"I was sleeping, I think...", the pony zoomed around and judas looked at him more closely, noticing he still looked tired and a little bruised. "Loki? Everything ok? You look kinda like a mess...", loki froze and turned around, "Oh that? I keep sleepwalking and running into things during it, that's why, mom's been keeping me in my room more often. Kinda sucks, but hey, i don't have to go to those lame ceremony's to be king right? So it's not so bad to me...".

"When did this start up?"

"I don't remember honestly, it's kinda blur...but don't worry, I'm uh...I can't believe you came to see me."He then looked behind judas, "Wait, is sky with you, she's always kinda attached to your hip it seems ,so?". And here we went again, the demon sighed as he answered, "Loki, my dad's here to meet with your mom and dad, did your sister tell you about what happened, at the sleepover she went to? There was a masked creep that broke into butterfly castle?".

"Wait what!? You kidding me!?".

"Your sister really didn't tell you? She was there, and her parents had to pick her up early.", the pony shook his head, "My sister doesn't really tell me anything, she keep to herself and we only talk when we're taking care of our sister. Mom yells about stuff all the time that it's hard to kinda like...pay attention to what she says? It all ends up kinda blending together after awhile and you really stop listening to it. To be honest, that wasn't entirely invalid, one second his mom would be complaining about her phone and another about a world crisis.

"Well, turns out a creep snuck into the castle during the night and we ran right into them, we don't know what they were doing , but they got away and we're all trying to investigate and protect our homes in case they come back. That's why our parents are talking, security is bumping up and we don't know if your kingdom is a target, so we're working on a better system to catch this guy in the act. Loki looked panicked, "Wait, you SAW them, did they attack you, they totally attacked you right?!".

"uhhh...no, they kinda retreated when i showed up...".

"Oh...".

"anyways, i hadn't seen you since you left me that note about finding angel and i thought while i was here i'd see how you were doing, sorry if this was a bad time.". , Honestly he was probably only encouraging loki to follow him and sky and bother them more by doing this, but considering how long it'd been judas really had no reason to dismiss the prince. And it was probably a good idea he showed up because loki was more informed on the situation, although...it seemed to freak him out a bit.

"Wait, what about angel?".

"What do you mean what about him, you left a note saying you were going to talk to him, you were trying to see if talking to him would make sky want to hang out with you more. I assumed you decided not to and went home instead considering what your sister said". The pony still looked utterly confused though, as though judas had said something outrageous or insane. Judas's curiosity peaked as the pony turned his back to him and seemed to think to himself.

"Loki, are you **_sure_** everything's ok? You seem a bit more absent minded...", but the pony brushed it off, turning back to judas and rolling his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, i'm totally fine jude, you're just being silly dude, like c'mon...". Judas bit his lip but sighed, no point in pushing it, "Alright, well maybe you need to get some rest for a bit, you look tired...and um...maybe we can work something out in the future, so you can maybe hang out with me and sky...maybe.".

The pony's eyes lighted up, "Wait, REALLY? Wait, sky still doesn't really like me does she? Does she?". Judas nodded his head, "Well, no, she's still not fond of you, but right now she's also got a bit on her plate this time around. But we're making an effort to work that out and making when you're feeling better we could try and hang out some more.". Yeah, sky would not be happy at all he proposed loki hang out with them, especially since the guy invaded into their business a lot.

But then again, judas was more willing to fix things so they didn't have issues then sky.

"Wait, what kinda issues..?".

"Uh...well...", Judas couldn't exactly spill the real big issues to loki, especially since there's no way he wouldn't blab about it, but then again he could at the very least stick to a part of the truth. "Well, she and angel are going to be working together, she's not entirely happy about it, but i'm sure they'll be fine...angel is pretty harmless and maybe they can talk things out. If ether of them stop being stubborn and just listen to each other at least...".

"Angel angel angel, why is he all you're ever talking about, like...whose obsessed with who here?", loki flopped on his bed, "Like, i'm WAY cooler then him. Also, working together? What are they working together on, something weird? Are they dating now?". Well, at least loki was acting like loki again, "They're not dating loki, they have study together now, so they're just going to learn how to be a good ruler and do the things they need since they're both kinda behind...".

"Oh...well that's kinda lame...", loki snorted, trying to brush his light green hair using magic now, "I dunno, honestly, i think you could maybe benefit from it too, especially since your parents are so persistent on giving you the crown as soon as possible.". The horse didn't seem to be buying it though, "Uh...no...i don't want my mom making me do more work, that's so annoying judas why do you put up with doing this kinda stuff all the time?".

"Uh, because i kinda have to?", judas let out a weak laugh, "I mean, you kinda have to take being a king seriously and study dude, i think your parents stink at helping you but when you take over you should be prepared. I mean, aren't you excited to be king, even a little bit?". Loki's blue and yellow eyes looked right at judas, and his glare made his answer rather clear. "Loki, it's not that bad, when you get on that throne, you'll be seen as a leader...someone to admire..".

"I'm already someone to admire...".

"Uh...yeah, well i mean, you'll be even MORE impressive to everyone around you.".

"That's better...".

"Look, it's just, maybe you outta make the most out of it? Things will be OK Loki , i promise. ", he was trying to be reassuring but it was hard to tell if loki was even remotely being shifted my the boy's words. Judas eyes to the wall, and all the posters in the boy's room. Popular mewni celebrities, boy bands, and hair products lined the walls and judas looked back to loki, sometimes he forgot loki was a teenager, his behavior at times felt so childish for a pony his age.

"Loki? Listen, i know we have our issues at times, but I do want to work stuff out. But, if you really admire me like you say you do, you need to take my advice. You need to take being king more seriously, you'll have people counting on you to decide things for them, to make their lives better. If your parents aren't gonna help, then maybe you need to get some advice elsewhere, but you have no choice but to be king, you can't hide in your room and ignore it..".

"I'm only important to my family _**because**_ i'm a boy, otherwise they don't remotely care about me. I could live in your room for the rest of my life if i weren't the only boy to inherit the throne. But guess what? I am, so therefore, my parents need me, coral gets to sit in her room and play games all day and do whatever she wants. It's not even remotely fair for me to not be able to do anything i want cause i got no choice, how am i supposed to look on the bright side of this?".

"You don't even want the money or anything, nothing?".

"Well, yeah i want the money but...i still don't want to be king...", granted, loki didn't seem built to be a king but there really wasn't much judas could say that he hadn't already told loki. "Loki, you have to do something with your life, and it can't be just following me and sky around. Even if you could not be the next king, what would you do? Loki you need to stand for something, you need to find your place on mewni and you kinda have to take it.".

"For the record, i DO have a place judas! i'll be totally fine", the green pony sat up and made themselves comfortable , "I want to do what I want to do, not have my mom make me do it. You're cool judas and everyone loves you but i'm not doing this stuff. I got better places to be and i'm not giving my mom the satisfaction.". Judas sighed, "Well, i can't make you...but i think i better get going anyway, before my dad worried about me. We'll see each other sometime ok?".

"If i can leave the house again, sure"

Judas sighed as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

So many stubborn princes in this dimension, so many he had to deal with.

"Judas! There you are!", the king of the underworld came around the corner, hugging his son instantly, "I was worried for a second, just wanted to tell you i FINALLY managed to get a word in with Queen Ponyhead. So...we'll all be implementing a call button, we'll use it to instantly summon someone to the scene during another emergency. We'll also in the meantime be letting lucy out for walks to sniff around for the culprit and the culprit's been put on a watch list..."

"Uh...".

"I know I know, it's imperfect and things are starting to get scary but...", tom placed a hand on his son's shoulder, sighing, "Trust me, it's worth it. Anything to keep you and your brothers safe right now is important to me and your mother both.". The boy nodded, "I just, hope we find them soon, i uh...i know you both worry about us.". Tom pulled his son into a hug, he tended to do that often during times like these, as king lucitor was known to be very affectionate to his family.

Judas could recall when he and his brothers were smaller and their parents gave them goodnight kisses. It was like this, small but sweet moments, the kinda moments judas kinda felt he needed more of these days. He hugged his father back, "You're getting so tall...". Tom mumbled under his breath, and judas could tell he was smiling, "I'm almost taller then you...must be the demon side of me coming out more and more.". Tom laughed before letting his son go and reaching to ruffle the boy's hair.

"You're cute, just like your mom...".

"DAD!".

"Sorry!, But it's true and you can't convince me otherwise...i know my children are amazing, even if you won't admit it.", tom patted the boy's shoulder before his smile slightly faltered, ending the sweet moment. " Anyways, we better go collect your brothers, they stopped to go to the kitchens to get some lunch and we better find them before they realize they have to eat from troughs around here.". Tom seemed way too happy about that idea as he ushered judas along.

"Hey judas, D-"

"No dad, no girlfriend...".

"H-".

"No boyfriend either...sorry, you gotta wait longer if you expect grandkids...".

Judas knew him too well, and tom smiled to himself once again. "Eh don't worry, my dad did the same thing at your age, nu rush in your case.". The king twiddled his fingers, "But, you'll tell me if you start dating anyone, right?". He was met with an elbow to the side and tom wrapped an arm around him, "Alright alright, i'll stop.". The walk along the cloud kingdom still remained lively, the two talking amount each other on the way to the cafeteria.

Judas could even feel his own stomach start growling, he really hadn't eaten much at all today had he? Guess the stress and stuff had been getting to him a little more then he would've liked. Even tom seemed to have noticed it as he led the boy along, finding both demon children easily among the cafe of floating horse heads. Mason even ran up to hug tom as tom approached the table they were sitting at, ushering judas to sit down. "I think maybe we should get a bite before we go back, but...no troughs...ok?".

Landon made a face, "Yeah, no duh dad...".

"Love you too sport..".

"I want PIZZA!", Mason excitably took a seat next to landon and landon went back to listening to music, pulling out his compact to no doubt text bernard. Tom took note of this as he tapped on the table to get landon's attention, "Hey...landon, i don't mean to be a bossy dad or anything. But you mind taking the headphones out and put down the compact? I'd like to talk to all of you while we're here, i'm sure your friend would completely understand".

Reluctantly, landon, obeyed, the headphones coming off and and compact sliding into his hoodie pocket. Landon looked less then pleased to be told he couldn't talk to what he considered practically his only friend and he crossed his arms as his father called for a servant and told them their order for lunch, the pony giving them as look as tom told them that they wanted it on a plate rather then a trough. Them tom focused on his sons, clearly relieved to be hanging out with them then with ponyhead.

"Sorry boys, i thought our meeting would've been way better then it turned out. Wanted you to see your old man be a real king but uh...guess maybe i'm better off doing it with a much different kingdom..", though mason's expression showed he didn't seem to mind as much landon still didn't seem pleased. "Yeah well, no wonder mom didn't want to come here, they probably would've lost their cool sitting in a room with queen ponyhead for an hour."

"Well, your mother also just wanted to make sure someone was in charge back home, sometimes it's better one of us stays at home to keep everything in order.", he was smiling, looking off into the distance, clearly lost in thought about his spouse. If his father wasn't in front of him, judas was sure landon would fake gag about the king's cutesy and puppy dog-like love for marco. Even when they weren't together it still felt like they were, and tom attempted to hold himself together too focus on his kids.

"Sorry sorry, didn't mean to phase out there...I know you boys think it's gross, but you won't be saying it's gross when any of you start dating.", he winked to all the boys at the table, judas snorting and face palming as mason smiled and landon tried to hide his face. Mason never seemed phased by much, at least not like his brothers, he rarely got embarrassed about anything and most things that bothered him related to his family or his garden and pets.

"i don't think it's gross, you guys are cute...".

So of course he'd say that.

"Thanks little bat...", tom made a face at mason and mason made a matching face back, "Anyways it's good to sit down and eat together, i mean, i know we do that during dinner. But i mean it's nice to do it without my parents as...you know how they can get sometimes.". He sat back in his seat, watching mason tear off the bottom of a straw wrapper and bow the rest using the straw at judas, the boy taking it as a challenge and doing the same back to him.

"I know they mean well and everything but sometimes they do crazy things and it makes me and marco on edge, i'm not to deal with them when they probably take some drastic measures themselves to find the guy we're all looking for. Especially since star and janna both suspect them as a magic user...". Judas's ears perked up, guess he couldn't be surprised his dad found out, their parents weren't stupid, they were going to come to similar conclusions eventually.

Even landon's expression perked up for a split second.

But mason, being the oblivious one, seemed a little more surprised.

And a little scared.

"Wait, if they have magic doesn't that mean they could hurt us more easily.?", tom instantly regretted speaking about this matter in front of mason. The boy was not frightened by some things, but no doubt something like this would probably give him nightmares. "Mason, no no no, because me and mommy will take them down if they do, "No one will hurt any of you, you have my word.". Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted judas's shock bracelet and closed his eyes, "No one...".

They ate in a bit more silence after that, tom trying to crack jokes in order to lighten the mood. But it didn't seem to entirely be working, not even pizza was enough to make mason feel less anxious, and he loved pizza. Landon didn't seem any better, annoyed he couldn't take his compact out and talk to bernard. Clearly there were no pleasant thoughts surrounding the masked foe and the danger surrounding them. Tom sighed, putting down his slice and closing all three eyes.

"Boys, we didn't mean to worry you...any of you. Me and your mom, we're scared too...but we've been in tight spots before, and you know me and your mom would do anything to keep all of you safe. It's just part of the job, and we won't let any of you get hurt.". Tom, glimpsed to judas's arm, "I'm not letting anything bad ever happen to any of you...we'll catch this guy soon and everything will go back to normal, ok? We promise you, we'll find them as soon as possible...".

"And what if you don't?", landon blurted out suddenly, "What if you don't and things get worse...?!".

"They **won't** landon, we're the lucitors, we are some of the most powerful royals in all of mewni. We control the dead, we control fire and lava, we've been here longer then the butterflies ever did. You can't tear a lucitor down so easily. We have never failed before and we won't do it now, magic or no magic this being can not evade us forever. Me and marco have been taking bad guys out since before we were even dating, and we've handled tougher then this...".

That seemed to get landon to stop talking, tom wrapping an arm around judas and reaching out to landon's shoulder. "We're family, we'll get through this mess, and i have complete faith in all of you to be able to protect each other if you have to.", mason seemed a bit relieved, breaking out into a smile. "Will mommy wear their scary mask like before? To go out and get em?". This seemed to lighten tom's spirits as well, "Oh heck yeah, mommy will scare the heck outta this guy...make them regret it.".

The exchange between judas and landon in facial expressions said it all, what would their dad think if he found out they were trying to track the guy down? He'd probably be proud to a degree they caught them, but on another hand tom hated his family getting themselves into danger. Or even putting younger kids into possible danger as well, as the adults would take full responsibility if one of them ended up hurt under their roof and protection.

And god, worse off, what if they suspected the girls of not being who they say they were. Showing up oh so conveniently when all this started happening? There was no way they could keep this charade up forever, if they didn't wrap this up soon, they were all busted. Then what? Be grounded forever? Even if their father was ok with it there was no way their mother would feel the same way. They were all about safety and the one of their family was a huge priority for them.

The food was finished, the group was ready, and judas couldn't wait to talk to sky about Loki.

Though as the flames lifted and they were surrounded in the familiar warmth of the underworld, it was clear something wasn't right.

Even tom sensed it, calling a servant over and asking about the situation. "There was an incident, no one was hurt thankfully, but your husband wants to speak with you...immediately. And you uh...better bring the boys as well..". tom exchanged looks with his sons and ushered them to follow as they moved forward, walking to marco's office, tom opened the door, almost in a panic. "Marco what hap-", their lips were pushed instantly against marco's who tugged them forward before hugging them tightly.

Marco looked to their sons, who looked stunned and nervous.

"We need to talk, now...".


	18. Learning

The whole thing came down quickly.

First mason was depressed, hearing about the death of his poor plant.

Then, his wings fell to the ground practically as he was told not only was he grounded, but his entire garden was being searched for any more dangerous plants and he wasn't allowed in his garden for as long as he was grounded. The devastation of the small boy was heartbreaking, not only to him, but to judas who couldn't help but take pity on the boy. But the worst seemed to be their parents, who hated having to punish their kids at all and were thankful they rarely had to do so.

But they looked pained about talking down to their youngest son, having a hard time even looking the poor boy in the face. Marco seemed to want to reach out and comfort them about his plant but they held back in order to keep themselves under control. Tom's hand was on marco's back, patting it and keeping himself strict and calm. With the lucitor's history of anger issues, tom's cool demeanor during moments like these was impressive, even if he was hurt on the inside.

Though the boy knew, it wasn't just mason who was to blame.

Judas's eyes naturally wandered to landon, knowing full well it was him who gave mason the seeds. Though judas himself couldn't help but feel a bit to blame himself for not saying anything about what landon had been doing for some time, he was just as guilty, wasn't he?

Though landon, being the one to hand it over, still needed to say something.

His eyes told landon to just admit he was the one who did it, but landon's mouth tightened and his eyes shifted. Judas was about to say something only to hear mason spill the beans through his cries. "Landon...gave me the seeds...", the pink child immediately turned scarlet as his parents turned their disapproving and worried gaze towards him. He looked defeated, and judas could see he was holding back some tears, refusing to even look his mother in the face in particular.

"You're not allowed to have your earth friend over for two weeks, and you'll be tasked with finding all the plants you gave to your brother so we can find them homes outside of the underworld, with assistance of course.", landon didn't even fight back, he had no reason to. He was caught for what he did and now he was in serious trouble. Judas could feel his brother's gaze, as if loathing him for being the only one out of the three of them to be off scott free for this entire incident.

The entire room was silent, mason trying to hide in his wings, and not even letting his parents hug him before running off to his room. His older brothers watching him go sadly, before landon mumbled under his breath, asking to be excused as he went off to brood. Judas still said nothing, watching his siblings leave and seeing the sadness clear on his parent's faces. Sometimes he gave them too much flack for feeling like they weren't attentive enough as parents but...seeing them actually do something like this was never easy to watch.

"It's for their own good...even if they're upset about it...", the queen sighed, wiping their tears. "Someone could've gotten killed and we just can't keep these things in the garden anymore, it's...we can't...we can't make an exception this time.". Tom wrapped an arm around their partner and tried to comfort them as marco started to get a hold of themselves and address judas, "Sky is here to see you, she should be in sunny's current room, with her um...green haired friend. You might as well go see her...we'll see you at dinner judas.".

"Mom, dad...I-I", he sighed, "I did know, landon was giving mason seeds...I-I'm sorry, i should of said something about it and told you...". Tom looked up at him and nodded, "Judas, thanks for telling us...but...your brothers are still the ones most at fault...that's not going to change that.". His gaze was sad, seeing his parents so sad together seemed to tighten at judas's heart a bit. He was so used to them being so lovey that it was strange to see it otherwise.

"Judas, you'll be brushing lucy's teeth every day for the next week, and cleaning out her pen...never let your brothers put themselves into danger again, ok?", judas nodded, his parents going back to comforting each other, "You can go now, you better not keep your friend waiting...".

He partially wanted to stay, but leaving him parents some time to think was probably the better option as he nodded and went on his way, seeing his parents comfort each other as he left.

Some day this had been.

He was so bothered by what just happened he wasn't even all that eager about going to see sky and ask what she was here for. He almost wondered if he should go find his brothers but maybe he just needed to give all his family some space after such an incident. Maybe he just needed a walk, some time to be alone and think by himself. But then he closed his eyes and he turned his way towards sunny's room, he couldn't exactly abandon his best friend.

Especially since she'd been waiting hours to see him anyway most likely.

He had to go see her and see what this was all about.

Though he felt his body slog and his eyes just look to the floor the entire time, he felt so unfocused, and his arm twitched for a moment. Forcing judas to hold back his current feelings, no, not today. Last thing he needed today was an accident, he needed to focus on the matter at hand and keep himself under control. His brothers and parents needed space and maybe spending time with his friends could get his mind off things, and then worry about it later, right?

He knocked on the door of sunny's room, pressed his forehead against it and sighing. "Hey sky, i'm finally back, my mom said you had something to say to-AHHH". The door opened, and judas almost fell before getting a hold of himself and meeting the eyes of galexia of all people. Judas gaped at her at first before reverting back to himself, taking a look around the familiar guest room to spot sunny sitting on the bed and waving at him, and a multicolored blob sleeping on the bed next to her.

Sunny's face said it all, as her legs swung off of the side of the bed and she smiled sadly, "I heard mason crying, he knows about the incident...right?". Jude could only nod a little bit, taking a seat next to the smaller demon, "He and landon are both grounded, they ran off...we're uh...we're all not doing too well." His eyes glanced to lexi, who went back to drawing, and then to sunny. "Mom told me she found you in there, you sure you're alright?", the girl seemed unharmed on the outside, unless...she used magic to remove her bruises?

"You know me, i can handle myself...".

"Yeah...", he rubbed his arm on instinct, "I know...".

"I'm really sorry about your brothers...", a tiny hand patted the tall boy on the back, "Landon sounds really hurt...and sky told me how upset mason gets when he loses something.". Judas rubbed his face before pulling at his hair, avoiding his horns. "It just wrecks my folks to have to ground any of us...they hate having to yell or even be remotely aggressive to any of us. It's just...i hope dinner tonight doesn't turn out super awkward or anything.".

"Heh...too late for that...", sunny sighed, her red eyes losing their usual spark, "Reminds me of my brother, when he gets scared or has a nightmare...and i'd have to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright and he was safe, we're all kinda gentle with him most of the time because we don't want to upset him.". Her fingers linked together, "He used to get so scared when he first got his own bedroom...i hope he's not scared while i'm gone...". This talk was starting to get depressing more then anything, and they only snapped out of it because of sky's small snores next to them.

"Heh, guess she was tired...", judas was able to smile at the sight of his friend fast asleep, drooling on the bed. "Yeah, she wanted to pass the time, that or...she wanted an excuse to not here me continue talking about angel...", the boy's attention sparked to sunny, "You were talking to her about angel? What about?". The small girl sighed, "I talked to angel, that time i interrogated him? I was kinda thinking maybe he just wants attention, to be your friend and uh...sky didn't like it...".

"Wait, angel wants to be our... what?",

"Well, he says he doesn't but...yeah, i think he'd like for you all to be...friends. Well, then again, he thinks i was being nice to him because i feel sorry for him and he uh...he didn't seem to like that very much."., she rubbed the back of her head, "And i do feel bad for him, I do...i didn't know that was a bad thing though...". Her tiny legs swung off the bed and her eyes lingered on them, "I guess i really should've known better then to think I was going to do much, you both know him so much better...".

The boy blinked at her before turning his head to look off in the distance and think, "You know, i've kinda told sky similar stuff...well, not the friend stuff, but that maybe we could at the very least be on good terms with each other before things got any worse. But well, sky reacted the same way...she and angel have always been kinda stubborn...and look, don't worry i know you didn't mean harm, angel's just never been an easy guy to talk to.". The small girl was thinking to herself still, licking at her lips, "You know, what do you think of angel? You seem to like him more then sky but you also kinda tell him off...".

"Hm?".

"I saw you do so...at the sleepover...".

"Oh? Well uh...well, we're not friends, but not enemies exactly either. I think angel...well...angel, i think he has the best intentions at heart, and i don't think he's a terrible person. He's just well...he's stubborn, irrational, careless, and overall has issues he needs to work out. Though, seeing his parents and how they have little control over him...it's not wonder there's so many issues over there...". There was clearly some irritation in his voice as he said that last bit.

"But his parents seem so nice?", sunny squeaked out, "I mean, they offered us food, they love seeing you, and they love angel...right?". She stared into the boy's eyes with worry as he quickly reassured her, "Well no, they're very lovely people and i mean no ill intent to them, but they can't ever find a way to control their son. Angel walks all over them, he does whatever he wants, causes issues for everyone in mewni and skips his lessons and they just...they just kept letting it happen...i mean i'm not a parent and i know things are rough, i just think i dunno...they need to get him under control more. They're his parents...there has to be a better way to take care of him when this stuff happens...at least...maybe the lessons are a good start".

He crossed his arms, taking in the silence, "Angel wasn't always like that you know? He used to be this small kid who wouldn't leave his parents side during his first ball with us, but his parents wanted him to make friends, and i guess he'd never done that before because some of the kids were kinda mean to him and he was kinda mean back and things escalated from there when he learned more about the butterfly family. I kinda wish at the time, i'd have approached that kid, and asked to show him around and be friends...but well...I was no better. My arm was chained and only sky could stay near me because she was my best friend...".

"Your arm was...chained?".

"It was a long time ago but...yeah, the high commission made me wear this big metal glove around my arm before i went anywhere...i couldn't even use my right arm with it...it sounds bad i know, but it was better then their _**other**_ idea...", he went silent for a moment before speaking up again, "But it's ok now! My parents pushed back against it and i only ended up wearing it for a few months...but that's besides the point...i uh...anyways i just...sometimes i feel like i could've prevented a lot if i hadn't been so scared back then...".

"You blame yourself a lot...", Sunny noted, "I don't think it was your fault jude, for how nora and angel turned out...y'know?".

"Maybe, but...i'd like to do something, now, if i could.".

"Well, it's never too late to make that up now...right?", the boy reached up to ruffle the small girl's hair, "No, no it's not...maybe if things get easier i'll drop by his lessons with sky, talk to him. We might be able to make some kinda convo...if he's actually willing to listen.". Judas didn't seem to find sunny's attitude towards angel to be nearly as strange as sky did, and sunny felt a bit of relief in knowing she didn't sound crazy to at least someone for having sympathy for the prince.

"You think i should wake sky now or wait for her to wake up? Sorry, i didn't mean to ramble on for so long...guess we really are related...", there was a moment of laughter between them as they felt a small cough from behind them. Sky was finally awake, the talking between the duo most likely waking her up from her rest. Her hair was a mess and she looked rather groggy as she fixed her hat and sat up, yawning. "You guys didn't forget about me did you?".

Jude's smirk was enough to make sky grumbled even more, before realizing the whole reason she was even here was because she was going to speak to him. Her eyes looked to sunny first, "Did you tell him or do i have to tell him?", judging by her reaction sky already knew the answer as the boy blinked at her. "Wait a second, what's going on, this isn't a another emergency is it? Or did you find something out about the masked creep? Oh, i'm sorry about my compact...no connection up there for some reason...weird for the ponyheads but..fine.".

"No it's more like...", she looked off to galexia, "We were considering...well...sneaking into nora's room during certain periods of time so we can well..spend time together and uh...have nora look more into your arm.". Sunny nodded along, "Yep, we talked to nora, she's totally cool with it, it's just kinda the only way we can think of to y'know...get you to speak to her.". The prince was gaping at her, needing a minute to process what she had just told him. "Wait, you tell me you **_snuck_** _ **out**_ to see her and get us to hang out...? You know how much trouble we could get into...right?", he sounded partially upset, and kinda amused to know sky went on a mission to sneak into a kingdom on her own.

"Yeah, I know-".

Then big strong arms wrapped around the bluenette, judas holding his friend tight, "Thanks sky, i mean, you _**really**_ should **_not_** have done that for me, and we'll get grounded if anything happens. But, thank you for going through the effort for me and nora to talk again.". That demon strength was something sky was never going to get used to, but she wrapped her arms around judas anyways, "Hey, it's not really a big deal, remember, I owe you one?".

"Yeah, yeah you did...".

He hugged her for what felt like a solid minute before letting his friend go, his shoulders falling, "We'll probably get busted for this but...then again it wouldn't be the first time we snuck out together.", sky just shook her head at him, "You're not as responsible as you like to think...sneaking out of the castle to enter a girl's room. You're secretly evil under that smile Judas i swear to heck...".He laughed as she plopped back down, "I'll tell nora tonight and we'll work it out, make it official, and everything...".

"Thanks sky...again...", he plopped down next to her, sunny squeeing and falling down as well on the bed. "Luna's gonna be SO mad though...that you're prioritizing this over y'know, finding out this masked person?". They all shared a collective sigh of agreement, "She will, but maybe...well, nora is really knowledgeable. Maybe we can ask her some questions and she might be able to help. We can't rule out the masked person living in her kingdom can we...?".

Then sky remembered something, "Well, i could even...contact katrina, i mean...she did like...give me something i think is supposed to help us talk again. I mean, she does kinda do spywork, soooo...masked creeps might be something she's used to". Judas stared at the ceiling, counting the bumps on the walls of the underworld, "Then you better speak to her, i just hope when we do catch that guy, they have the answers we need...i'd hate to catch them and find...well...they're not what we're looking for.".

"Well it kinda goes hand in hand doesn't it? Powerful magic user, powerful inter dimensional magic and corruption?".

"If they did that, they have to have knowledge of the multiverse, even your wand...ugh i hate thinking about it but luna had a point in accusing our parents and it makes it worse when you think about the details. I know they'd never do it but we both know they'd be powerful enough to do what that masked creep did. They've been doing magic forever and they've taken down powerful opponents and...to a degree is it bad i almost wish it were my parents?".

"Why would you want your parents to be thieves?".

"No no, it's just...if they were, at least i could feel like...there wasn't another dangerous threat out there...y'know?", he struggled to lay his head on it's side, "I don't want them to face any threat that might...hurt them, and i know my parents would never lay a finger on any of us. But then problem is, they have no reason to steal anything, to break in? To do any of it? Every time something goes wrong everyone worries it's all connected and it's freaky...even loki seems stranger then usual, and we're being broken into, and then mason's plants went on a rampage...".

"Yeah, it's like the dude just wants to draw attention to themselves or something...".

"Maybe they do..."

"Hmm?"

Both royals turned to sunny, who was lost in thought, "Maybe they don't want _**anything**_ , maybe they just find it funny to watch us squirm and panic. Making our worlds all out of wack, messing with the things that are most important to us? I remember a boy back when i was smaller that did stuff like that, liked to cause trouble and mess with other kids cause he found it funny. Maybe this magic user doesn't want the kingdoms or treasure, they just want to mess with all of us...".

"Well, they succeeded...".

The room was quiet for a moment as the team was left to their thoughts, just the sounds of scrabbling nearby. Sky didn't even feel like getting up, no doubt her moms were gonna ground her for this when she got back. She was going to have to sneak out again to speak to nora and she couldn't help but want to hit something, everything was just getting better and better wasn't it? But she couldn't stay for long, especially not in this underworld heat.

"SKY SKY!"

Sky almost jumped as lexi waved some drawings in the girl's face, "I made some cool stuff! You guys wanna come over and see!?". Sky looked as though this was the last thing she felt like doing right now but on cue sunny got up to go see her friend's work and judas managed to get up and see as well, probably wanting to think about something other then his brothers or evil entities at this point in time. Sky managed to get her groggy body up and off the comfy bed to join the rest of the group.

Sunny was already complimenting her doodles and judas was looking at them with praise, the brunette squealing at their reactions as she kept on drawing and drawing. "I have had SO many cool dreams lately i just HAD to draw them...". Seemed the whole "Attacked by a plant" thing didn't really seem to bother her at all, she looked just as happy as she always did. Sky looking over all the sketches laid out on her desk, some were even of them by the looks of it.

"You...have a very active imagination...", she noted, "I don't even know how you manage to draw so much, don't you like...ever get tired?". But the girl shook her head, "Nah, I wanna get my stuff down first, then sleep, don't wanna forget it the next day!". She kept on scribbling as sunny admired a picture buried underneath some others, "Oo! Look at this one! There's eclipsa and uh...hey is this meteora?". Lexi nodded happily, "Meteora is nice, she likes to watch me draw...".

"Awww, she used to teach me some magic and stuff back home, i miss her...ooo, here's one of you judas!", she handed him a doodle and he held it up to look over, it was indeed him, though galexia drew his monster arm, and upon closer inspection noticed his eyes were glowing, "Yeah, have to agree with sky, very active imagination...". He almost felt a bit of pain in his cursed arm for a moment as he put the piece down with the others.

As sunny looked over some more he butted sky, eyeing her.

"Hey uh...can i come with you...to see nora about the planning i mean. I kinda just...i don't feel like being alone with my family right now, it might help me get my mind off things...", and sky wasn't one to disagree with a face like that. "Yeah, it's ok, nora expects me anyway, so we can totally teleport in this time...as long as i uh...y'know, remember all the spells i need to make sure we don't get caught super immediately?". She needed at least SOME of that training with her mom to pay off, even if most of it sucked.

Even judas was giving her a funny look, he knew her a little too well, and sometimes sky hated it. "So basically you're saying I should be prepared to use some of MY spells in case nora's folks find us and your wand decides not to work today...right?"". Yep, knew her just a tad too well, sky made a face and he laughed. "Don't worry, we should be fine, but i am glad you''re getting better at magic anyways, i like seeing you really try and improve y'know?".

She looked over at the table of giggling girls and smiled to herself.

"Thanks jude...".

* * *

Sky wasn't even here yet and nora was already panicking, books flying off her shelves as she tried to organize everything and clean it all up. She found her mind trying to remember if judas or sky were picky about their surroundings or didn't mind sitting in what she considered her messy room. Being part slime only made her efforts worse as her slimy hair made a mess everywhere it went, making everything sticky and goopy and did little to help some of the feature it seeped into over years of this.

She shouldn't be panicking, sky was just coming to tell her jude's answer, but she was caught so off guard last time and she wasn't making the same mistake again. She fumbled around, making sure to hide anything that would be too embarrassing to show in public. She didn't exactly have friends in her room very often, or at all for that matter. How was she even supposed to prepare for this? Was she supposed to prepare snacks and drinks for her?

God, she didn't know what she was doing.

She was a mess right now, she was freaking out again about this and she probably had no reason to. Sky really would't care about her room would she? I mean, her room was WAY messier then hers wasn't it? Why was she in such a panic about this? It's not like she was being forced to hold a gala was she? She plumped down on her bed, she wasn't even here yet and nora felt like hiding her face in embarrassed shame. This was so stupid, so ungodly stupid of her.

Maybe sky shouldn't come at all, maybe when she shows up she should tell her she changed her mind about this idea altogether and that she and judas should leave her alone. But Nora knew she didn't actually want that, she felt...excited to have them show up, to have other kids she'd get to see daily and hang out with, even if it was limited. No doubt their royals schedules would get in the way of things but at least sometimes was better then nothing...right?

Ever since she agreed to it she felt like backing out, every muscle in her body was telling her she needed to back out of this and have things return to the way they were. But she couldn't seem to let the words slip out of her mouth, holding them in and keeping to her word. She was still willing to work more on judas's condition, and she knew him and sky would be incredibly disappointed if she told them she no longer wanted to speak to either of them.

She didn't like admitting she was mad at her parents for being in this situation but she knew she was.

She hadn't felt this excited about something since...forever it felt. Even sky, even sky thought she was cool, even cool enough to make her a hat? Nora almost felt like smiling, calming down enough to relax on the bed. Her mom went to sleep hours ago and time was only ticking untill-

The sudden burst of fire caught nora entirely odd-guard, so much so that she almost tried to put them out before realizing who was standing above her. A handsome faced purple demon with dark brown hair, three eyes, curly ram horns, and a small mole and next to him was a pretty girl with dark blue hair, blue eyes, a signature monster hat to match her clothes, and purple spade cheek marks. She froze almost instantly at seeing their faces, processing the situation.

Sky didn't tell her _**judas**_ was coming...

"Uh...hey nora?".

And by the sounds of it, he totally knew that was well.

"Uh...Surprise?", sky said weakly.

Nora clearly hadn't prepared mentally for both of them to be here tonight like she was preparing to do for when they actually would have these meetings. Now she felt herself stating to panic and start to sweat, at a loss of words before sky quickly came to her rescue. "Sorry nora, judas asked to come over and talk about this whole thing with you and well, i can't exactly call you and tell you, hope you don't mind or anything. Though maybe it's better we all agree on time and everything...".

"I-I...i'm sorry if i might've came at a wrong time or anything but well...I figured i probably should be here. Considering you're doing this mostly for me, y'know? I appreciate that you're willing to do all this to help me and hang out and uh...you don't have to do so much for me you know?". Nora was still frozen but she managed to shake it off and pull on her hair, "Well, i just wanted to help and i just thought...if i could, shouldn't i? I just...I'm sorry i'm making this sound weird."

"What? No no, it's ok! Truthfully, it's a scary moment and maybe in my right mind i know you shouldn't do it. But...it's also not fair that you don't...well, really get to hang out with friends...maybe if we well, figure something out, we can convince them you should be able to go out on your own.", Sky looked over to him knowingly. Judas typically wasn't one for breaking rules, especially ones his parents made, but she couldn't help but notice how willing he was to break rules for nora.

Even at risk of getting caught.

Kinda like he did with her.

"Look, if anything happens...i'll take the blame...i'm the one whose been pushing this and it only feels fair if anything happens i'm the one who needs to deal with it.", this sparked nora's interest, and sky was worried she was about to panic, "Wait, please don't blame yourself...i told sky...i don't want you both...being hurt because i agreed to this. If you guys get blamed i'll never forgive myself...this...it's my choice and i should be the one who deals with it...".

"But nora...".

"Judas...please...I-I'm nervous about this, but...i don't want you two to blame yourselves...".

Judas seemed like he wanted to fight back against this, but he didn't push her any further on the matter. Accepting her words on the matter if only because it would make her happy, though sky could tell he was still very troubled. Nora looked off to the side, "If it's too much trouble you don't really have to do this...i don't wanna be a burden and make you worry about me so much.". Sky felt judas move past her and sit next to nora on the bed, her face turning away from his.

"No, no, nora you're not a burden...we want to help you...t-this isn't just about my arm...".

He grabbed onto his wrist, sighing, "Might be hard to believe but I've kinda had a hard time making a ton of friends, at least, other then sky. My brothers rarely leave the castle because our citizens weren't happy with us and our parents created us, created imperfect heirs. The high commission once considered locking me up, you know? I was void of making friends and meeting new people and had to earn the respect of the few people who do think i'm worth respecting...".

His fist clutched, "I-I don't...I don't want you to feel the same way...like you can't make friends or can't find someone out there who cares about you. Who knows where i'd be if my parents hadn't pushed for me to hang out with royals more and egg me on to be a great king, especially when i still have issues making friends and gaining respect today. I-I...feel like i let you go through this when i could've made an effort to get to know you and speak to your sooner...and...if it means breaking the rules...it's worth it...we're the future of our kingdoms right? We should be allowed to talk to each other.".

"You're doing a lot just for me...".

"Is that ok...?".

She turned to face him, "No one's ever done this much for me before...are you sure you guys are...ok with...this...?". Judas nodded, "Yeah, we're gonna make it official that we hang out, even if it's not that often.". Nora looked at him and smiled a bit and sky was sure she'd hug him if the girl could convince herself to do so but she resisted, her eyes turning away and her going back to mumbling to herself. "So...w-we could...have a few hours on uh...weekends, i checked my stuff and...i think i can make some time in the afternoon, before dinner...".

"That could work...", The three exchanged smiles and glances as sky took a seat on the bed, finally joining her friends. Adding another thing to her plate was probably a bad idea in retrospect but judas's smile seemed enough to ease her up on it. By the time they finished working things out they had agreed to meeting between 4-6 in the afternoon as their schedule during the weekends. Though sky secretly wished they made their schedule as an excuse for her to skip her lessons with angel.

The parting was sad, but at least judas seemed better as he reassured sky he had ideas to avoid getting caught.

Sky couldn't help but wonder if she was a bad influence on the boy at this point, as she knew all the scrapes he got into were usually because of her throughout their entire childhood.

And then she couldn't help but wonder as he smiled the biggest grin ever, showing off his fangs and bringing some life into all of his eyes, if that really wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Celeste grumbled at the knock on her bedroom door, finally she gets some alone time and it's interrupted? Seriously? After hearing luna yammer on and the headache celeste was getting just thinking about the fact she was going to be forced to investigate in the woods, she just wanted some time to herself, was that so hard? As soon as she even got back everyone was talking about some crazed plat attack or something and it almost made it hard for her to go to her room, her personal guards still following her.

Honestly she was surprised they hadn't seemed to have heard her conversation with luna but honestly knowing luna she soundproofed her bedroom as soon as she started staying there. Though that still raised the question how celeste was supposed to shake these two off if she was supposed to investigate the woods. Her thoughts briefly distracted her as the knocking got louder, and she grumbled louder in response, forcing herself up and to answer it.

Finding a pink demon with baggy eyes and a rather pained expression waiting for her.

"Hi...", landon, hiccuped through his words, "Can i-I use the bathroom, yours was the closest...".

Celeste didn't even say anything witty, moving aside to let the crying boy in. Though, landon seemed to be forcing back any tears he could, replacing them with angry glares and a rather sour attitude. Well, more sour then it usually was with him. Celeste was tempted to just ask him what the problem was but still said nothing, the demon entering her bathroom and shutting the door behind him. She'd never seen landon cry since she first arrived here and seeing him cry now...made her wish she hadn't seen it.

"Uh...landon?".

She approached the door and knocked on it, "Hey uh...is everything ok or...whatever?". Only to be met back with a yell from the inside, "GO AWAY". Yeesh, and everyone here called HER bitter and rude. She snorted and almost turned around, but grumbled and instead turned the handle and entered the bathroom. The pink demon was washing his face in the sink and as the door opened he was startled and fell back, falling on the hard floor. Celeste suddenly froze in place, welp, that was a bad idea.

Landon grumbled under his breath, not moving as he groaned in pain on the floor.

Celeste could swear she could hear him mumbling some rather crude things under his breath as he struggled to get up.

And out of the flicker of her eye, celeste could spot something long and dark pink on his person. Landon standing up and rubbing his arms, only now allowing her a good view, the long objects wagged back and forth and ended in a spaded tip. As landon finally got himself under control, he noticed the girl's eyes and where they were looking and red faced he grabbed onto the limb and tried to force it back under the protection of his ripped jeans.

"A tail huh?".

"Shut up.".

"Yikes, it's just a tail, i could've seen WAY worse...".

"Leave me alone, what in the heck are you doing, barging in the bathroom while i'm here?!", she almost couldn't help thinking to herself how much this boy really did share with his father, judging by his slight temper and rather rude glare. "Well i dunno, why did you come into MY room to use the bathroom in the first place? Aren't you the prince? Why are you coming to me? Can't you go and talk to your boyfriend or something instead anyways?".

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", landon yelled louder before his sudden burst of anger died down and his parent's punishment sinked back in once again, "I-I'm grounded, I-I...we can't hang out for a bit...I needed a place to clean up and I told you, _**you**_ were the closest, so...there...". He wiped his face, "And shut up about my tail, it's none of your concern, it's my tail i'll show it off if i want to show it off...". He walked past her, making the effort to leave, "Look, i just wanted to see if you were ok, that's it...alright?!".

He stopped and turned to look at her, "Could've done it without making me fall and almost break a horn..". He kept a move on, clearly still incredibly embarrassed about the boyfriend comment and having his tail exposed. What was so embarrassing about having a tail anyway? The boy already had pink skin, three eyes, and horns, a tail couldn't make his appearance that much weirder then he already was right? He reached for the handle as she sucked up her feelings and mumbled out some words that perked landon's interest.

"What did you say?".

"I'm sorry...".

That has to have been the first time landon ever heard her say anything like that since she arrived. He almost wondered if he misheard her for a moment as she turned her head away from him and sighed, "So, are you leaving or not?". Landon almost smiled as he headed out the door, closing it behind him and leaving the girl alone once again to mope. She sighed, and fell face-first into her mattress, some day this had been. Wonder if the days following would be any better?

* * *

Mason had barely left his room since he'd been grounded, and though seeing nora to be better friends with her had made judas feel better the status of his brothers sill seemed to be bothering him. Though sky's week only got worse when eclipsa indeed, agreed to teach her and angel, and the day of the first class finally arrived. Regardless of judas and sunny's words that she could totally make friends with the monster prince, she was less then happy to be stuck in the same room with him.

Her mother's lessons weren't exactly "Fun", but they were better then being stuck with a boy she'd been kicking out repeatedly for what felt like forever. Melaine had even been there to cheer her on during those lessons and now she couldn't because she had earth school. Though that didn't stop her from texting sky about getting some samples of angel's venom for her to keep, wanting to take it to show to her fellow peers. Sky thought judas was taking mel too seriously but maybe he had a point about her being a bit obsessive with some of this magic stuff.

Luna only gave her a passing glance as sky made her way to eclipsa's tower, the kingdom was still heavily guarded and she had barely seen her parents since breakfast. She almost wondered if they were closer to catching the guy then they were, but then again, it was her mom, so maybe that's why. Eclipsa was even waving to her, clearly having a pleasant chat with Angel's father as the boy stood by, examining the rose garden. Sky honestly couldn't recall if in all angel's time being a nusense he had ever been in the gardens before.

Eclispa laughed before patting the back of the king, sending him off, "Oh, and i wish Arana well!". The king nodded and gave his son a glance that told him to behave as he lifted himself up and went on his way, leaving sky alone with her sorta grandma and a prince who wouldn't look her in the face. Eclipsa looked between them and clapped her hands together, "Well, now this will be a fun crowd won't it? C'mon you two, lessons are going to be in here.".

Angel looked a little nervous about entering the strange woman's tower but followed her up, sky right behind him.

Angel looked a little nervous about entering the strange woman's tower but followed her up, sky right behind him. Eclipsa's room seemed about the same as when sky was last in it with judas but it seemed she cleaned it up a little now knowing she was going to have guests, sky could even spot some of her books lying around. What exactly did eclipsa plan on teaching them anyway? It wasn't like angel could do magic like she could? Were their ruling methods even remotely similar?

"Make yourself at home, do you drink tea young man?".

"Uhhhh...".

"Not much of a talker, ahhh, that's ok, don't worry, i don't bite...".

Eclipsa seemed to be enjoying the situation a little too much for sky's taste. Probably because she had very little interaction with sky's friends or any of the royals around her age, and now being in the presence of one had her more then excited. "Don't mind him, i'll take some tea or whatever...", sky grumbled, taking a seat as angel took in his surroundings with all four of his eyes, he was standing on her normal feet now, legs folded up behind him.

"Your room is...nice.."., Despite everything, Angel had always been rather polite for a bit of a bratty prince. It seemed he was more interested in maintaining the look of a prince then doing the actual duties of a prince, and sky felt herself roll her eyes again. He looked so timid, his pointed ears twitching and his four eyes scoped the room as though it were a new species of animal. He seemed to practically be taking as little space as he possibly could be, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Thank you...", she was already boiling some water, "You know, i dated an Arachman once, your species is quite polite, though, i will say, i can't entirely get passed the hairy legs or the pincers. Kissing with a chance of being paralyzed just wasn't for me...though i'm sure some others are more into it". Angel was slightly red-faced in embarrassment, sitting down next to sky, who simply scooted away from him. She was just going to get through this day, without letting angel bother her, was that really so hard?

Apparently it was as she found herself trying to calm down and not make a scene of this.

Usually judas would be here to handle the situation but now that he wasn't, and they weren't fighting, it made for an unusual dynamic. Angel didn't even seem to know what to do with himself, playing with his hands and twitching in his seat. He'd probably never been invited to someone else's castle in this fashion for so long he didn't know how he was supposed to act or what he should even say. Sky was half expecting him to say something rude about the butterflies to eclipsa but the situation was so strange even he seemed too perplexed to do what he normally did.

Though considering his mother had high respect for eclipsa maybe he had no intention throwing words at the woman his mother admired while she was ill.

Eclipsa handed sky her tea and handed angel a teacup as well, sky's was purple with hearts on it and angel's was red with little stripes, "I might as well not leave you out, go on drink up, i know your kingdom isn't quite the richest or the most stable at this point in time, this might relax you a little.". Angel grumbled, "That's not my fault...", only for the queen to smirk at him. "Oh, we know it isn't, it'll be a long time before everything is truly fixed in mewni since the wounds are still fresh, but, things will hopefully improve...your kingdom isn't going hungry anymore and i can see your people have been getting fresher clothes..".

He put the teacup down and leaned on the couch, elbow on the arm and head against his fist.

"We produce silk...or at least...we've been starting to once again...", he mumbled it under his breath, it was almost a whisper. But it caught sky's attention immediately, "Wait, you've been producing silk? Since when? You make _**webbing**_ using magic? I've never seen you make silk?". Angel looked rather flustered, turning his head away, "Because _**I**_ don't make silk, i'm a prince. But considering you stole magic away from the monsters who needed it we hadn't done that practice in centuries...until recently when some of our kind started being able to produce it once again despite the little magic we have...".

"That's...weird...".

"Weirder then your main crop being corn? It at the very least means we might be able to do trade once again...", eclipsa seemed to be enjoying the situation, smiling to herself as the two royals made awkward small talk and gave each other looks."Actually, i believe with enough magic your species can go feral right? I've never seen one of you do it but i hear it's impressive and terrifying", He blinked at her, crossing his arms, "I uh...well, yeah, but with little magic we can't seem to do it anymore...but yeah it's uh...wait...Feral? It's called our ultimate form!". Sky grumbled loudly, not really caring to continue this conversation and get back to the point at hand, "Ugh, so uh...when is the lesson starting exactly?", only for the woman to shrug, "I honestly didn't have much of a plan but i kinda think you two are starting to learn a bit more about each other on your own.".

"You know that's not gonna be enough for either of our parents...right?".

"Oh no, but it's probably much for fun for both of you then reading dusty old books i assume?", she giggled against the cup, if given the choice sky would probably take dusty old books over spending "Quality time" with angel any day but this at the very least was better conversation then what she had had with the prince for months. She wondered if he was in any way bothered by the tasing incident now that she thought about it. She could even feel the taser she kept in her jacket pocket now just in case she ran into the masked criminal and her wand was a pain.

"Anyways, i'm very happy your family is starting to fully recover from that kinda stuff, if your folks ended up too desperate they could honestly have had your marry into money or another kingdom to help out. Well, that's what my mother did of course, though it was a time of war and honestly...i think sky and her royal friends are WAY more of a catch then he ever was anyway...actually, that reminds me, how do you feel about sky?"., sky looked almost repulsed and angel was frozen, pinker then he already was.

"Eclipsa! UGHH!", sky honestly should've seen this coming considering this is what eclipsa did most of the time when she talked about angel to her but it was more humiliating for her to bring it up right in front of the boy. Worst part was she couldn't just walk out of the room this time, otherwise her mom would never let her hear the end up it. She just gave eclipsa a look and pulled at her hair a bit, hoping angel would never mention eclipsa's weird ideas or ignore it entirely.

Gee, weeks of this were going to be _ **fun**_.

Angel didn't provide an answer to eclipsa's teasing, not even trying to talk back to eclipsa at the very least for even suggesting the idea of dating sky or any of the royals despite how normally prideful he was about being too busy to care about that. Not getting a reaction, Eclipsa shrugged and simply grabbed one of the books nearest to her to get back on track much to sky's relief, "I'm not entirely sure of the limitation of what i'm allowed to teach either of you but i might as well start with something fun. You want to hear about some of the strangest queens to ever rule mewni? We had some ruthless queens around here but we also had some who i'm not sure why they were allowed to rule...".

The two exchanged glances as eclipsa opened up the book and started "Teaching " them. Sky couldn't help but ask herself what angel had been told eclipsa by his family, because it seems this was the last thing then what he had been expecting, being taught by one of the most powerful and intelligent queens to ever rule. He might've been expecting to hear about the dark arts or maybe about some of the more serious history of mewni, but whatever it was..it wasn't this.

Eclipsa was witty and smarter then she was given credit for, but she was also playful and silly. There was no way they were going to have a boring lesson along the lines of earth school according to melaine was, especially since eclipsa didn't quite take this role as seriously as someone like grandma moon would. However, she seemed to be having a blast, seems she never really got to talk much about her findings on monsters and strange castle secrets all that much to anyone.

By the time the lesson was over sky was still a little speechless.

She really hoped there wasn't a test on what monsters were best to kiss and the 10 most disgusting spells because in no way was she ever going to explain that to judas if he asked her. However, she did notice eclipsa's rambling about subjects did at the very least, keep her and angel from spatting at each other throughout the entire thing as they were too focused on the things eclipsa had been talking about to really pay any attention to each other.

Not that she blamed him in this case, he was less used to the woman then sky was.

As angel was sent off back home, he said very little and his father thanked eclipsa as she waved both of them off. Sky staring at the monster royals as they left the premise, unsure exactly if she should leave or ask eclipsa over a dozen questions about what in the heck just happened. But eclipsa seemed ahead of the game, "Charming boy, a little more quiet then i thought he was...but i think he'll be left in thought for a little while, don't you?".

Sky pulled at her dark locks, "Ugh...please...don't talk about "Us" in that way again, i'm REALLY not into that jerk.". Eclipsa snorted at her and shook her head, "Awww, you know me, i'm just thinking about grandkids, though you two would make a FASCINATING couple. Never seen a butterfly paired with a spider before.". Sky tried to hide inside her hat, "Just, never say that again, got it? You're kinda supposed to teach us...not set us up together...".

Then she looked off to the side, "Though...i didn't uh...expect to learn about which queens angered the mewmans the most..".

She smiled at sky's funny expression, "Pft , well I figured you both might have a better time learning some fun facts more then anything boring for your first lesson anyway, and besides, you'd be surprised how helpful some of that info actually is to know about...you can learn a lot even from the smallest and insignificant of facts.". She patted sky on the head, "All knowledge is good knowledge sky...but don't worry, we'll get into a bit more of the meat as time goes on, and i do think you'll like some of the stuff i have planned". She headed back inside her tower, closing the door behind her and leaving sky outside to well...be dismissed. She shook her head to shake it off, it was eclipsa being eclipsa, she really shouldn't be acting weird about it.

At least it was...different, from other lessons she had before.

She went to text judas, heading back to her room as she passed by luna passing next to her. Sky turning around to look at her as she darted past, geez, not even a "Hi"? Sky shook her head as she moved forward, only to hear some murmuring among the guards. "I can't believe she's finally back, do you think she'll find the thief?", another guard answering in return, "Well, she's caught some pretty nasty foes before, she might be able to get her hands on this one.".

"Well, it's gotta be serious if they're calling her so early?".

"You think Ms Kelly will end up going on some secret missions with her here?".

"Probably".

Sky was tempted to ask who they were talking about but she heard the sounds of trumpets outside and she just knew. She couldn't actually recall the last time she saw miss Jackie, it felt like forever by this point, but geez having her around was going to make things more stressful. She felt the necklace she got from Katrina around her neck, she was seriously considering using it, but at the same time was it better to save it? She wasn't sure if she should be bothering katrina more then she needed.

She stopped to look out the window though, seeing a crowd form and she saw her moms go out to welcome a armored woman who got off her warnicorn and hug the two queens. Sky could make it out just barely as she was higher up, but she saw enough to know it was a warm welcome home. She sighed and moved forward, she needed to take a break, then maybe she could greet Jackie later. No doubt she'd want to see judas again as well.

She opened her door, throwing her stuff in only to find lexi was already there.

But sky was a little too used to that by this point.

And this time around, sunny was waiting with her, no doubt having snuck past her bodyguards once again.

They waved to sky, who fell on the bed and sighed. "How was the class?", sky's expression was almost enough of an answer but the girls's innocent eyes forced her to give her a proper answer, "It was...weird...i mean, i guess i learned about angel, but uh...eclipsa didn't teach us...like...the queen stuff i was expecting.". To her surprised sunny didn't seem to find this strange at all, "Back home eclipsa used to teach me all about monsters so i could make better friends with them when i was queen!".

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah...", her tail slinked out and started wagging, clutching around the dagger, "Well, when you're going to be a monster representative on the throne, it's just kinda important you get to know all the species and what they're like.". This peaked sky's interest, her head turning to look at her, "Wait, so are you like, SUPER familiar with like...angel's species and stuff?". Sunny shrugged, "Well, it's a little different here then it was there with their kingdom but i know about all their features and weaknesses and that kinda stuff."

"Huh...i just thought you knew some stuff on monsters, not that you were like...an expert.", how good WAS this girl anyway? Between how good she seemed at magic and how now she seemed rather clever and knowledgeable she seemed far beyond the studies of most queens were at her age. Definitely way more then sky was now, geez, this girl was 14 and could already do spells beyond her normal age range? How was she so normal about this?

"Well, i wouldn't say i'm an expert...i'm just, really studious. I like learning things...", she summoned her wand , holding the staff with both hands and stomping it down on the ground. "I also like practicing magic, it well...it gives me some kinda control y'know? Handling your magic right?". Her wand was honestly beautiful the more sky looked at it, between the giant red-pink diamond like gemstone at the top, and ribbons along it's body and small features like having horns and wings, it truly looked like the wand of a damage dealer.

"Yeah, i mean, cause like...my magic sucks so much so when i actually do something right, it just feels refreshing y'know? You finally did something right and things go your way for once in your life. Though, you seem to have WAY more control then i do." Sunny reached out and patted her shoulder, "You'll get it eventually, I'm sure you'll figure out the best way of making your magic work, you have been improving an awful lot after all! That's a good sign!".

"Yeah but like...my wand...it's not normal, it's just. Like, my wand break on me all the time and no ones knows what's wrong and i can't even let my mom take it cause it might be the key to fixing all this and it's just...UGH". She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head and sunny pulled it off, "How come you didn't ask your mom to look at it ages ago?". Only for the girl to blush and turn to the side, "I dunno, maybe i just thought, if i said something, she'd think i was incompetent...or...never let me have the wand..".

"Sky...".

"Like, maybe my mom might not be so...great, or like how i thought but...like, i dunno...i don't want her thinking i'm like...stupid or something. She's just so...perfect, everyone loves her, and then there's me, her weird daughter who can't do a single spell and broke the wand somehow...", she huffed, "Like geez...i'm stuck in classes with angel because of this, like...if i could actually just do this stuff like she could, i wouldn't be stuck taking classes and doing the things i hate..".

"Well, you can't just magically know everything and be some super queen, you gotta do the work for it, you gotta study and practice more often. Mom did that, i mean, she wasn't always great at everything all the time was she?", now sunny seemed intrigued, leaning on her arms and her wand leaning next to her. "Yeah but mom was also somehow as experienced as eclipsa, more powerful then our grandma, how am i ever supposed to compete surrounded by queens like that?".

"Then just be you...maybe you need to stop trying to be them, and be more like you.".

"But being more like..."me" hasn't gotten me anywhere!", she was about to say more only for sunny to grab her arm and yank her to look at her. Guess that demon strength didn't just end up going to judas, even sunny got it as well. "C'mon, sky you know that's not actually true, it was **_you_** that got nora to hang out with you and judas again, it was **_you_** that wanted to go out and find luna when she vanished, it was **_you_** who made that impressive bubble spell that caught ALL of us!".

Sky was surprised sunny had even remembered the bubble spell , much less praised her for it. "Sky, maybe you don't think you're like other magic users, but maybe that's because you _**aren't**_ like other magic users, maybe what makes your magic work is different then ours.". Sky somehow doubted that but the thought was at least nice, though sunny didn't seem done talking. "I'm part demon, i have magic that's from two different species, maybe you have something similar?".

Sky frowned, biting at her lip, she was thinking about it. She couldn't exactly say human couldn't do magic, as her mom was into the occult and Queen Lucitor has been doing magic themselves for quite a while. But did that really count for anything? Dirhennia was not exactly a great magic user and it had nothing to do with anything "Special". Her doubt was showing in her face and Sunny seemed to know it, patting her shoulder, "You'll do fine sky, you need to stop doubting yourself.".

"GUYS!".

Well at least Galexia seemed oddly happy.

Sunny smiled, "You made some new art? Ooooo, come on, show us!".

Galexia ran over to the group, pile of drawings in hand, dumping them out all over the bed for everyone to see. All over sky's bed of course, because where else would she do it. But sunny grabbed ahold of some of them and looked them over, at least this stuff seemed to make being stuck here easier for both of them. Even though sunny and lexi both were probably still homesick, this seemed to bring some bit of joy for them. Sky looked over at the stuff to see the same old same old, doodles, and some draws of her friends of course.

They seemed to be the thing lexi drew the most in fact.

Sky was about to roll over and take a nap when she spotted one particular drawing among the group that got her attention. The girl plucked the doodle out of the pile and looked it over, "Hey, lexi...is this me and angel?". Sunny looked over sky's shoulder from her looking to see what she was talking about and smiled, "Yeah, look at that, how cute! You guys are drinking tea together!". Sky bit her lip, something was off about this, and she took a minute before she placed it.

The teacups looked exactly like the ones she and angel used, Purple with little hearts and Red with some stripes. Of course the whole thing was in crayon and markers so it wasn't exactly perfect but, there was no denying they were very much like the ones sky had seen earlier.

Creepy.

Her blue eyes then diverted back to the pile and she noticed something else. Dropping her current drawing, she reached over to take a look at the new one. It was one of a woman, in armor, shiny silver and blue armor. She had short blonde hair with a blue streak and blue turquoise eyes and sky recognized her instantly. "But...wait, there's no way...she only just...sunny, how long have you and galexia been in my room, did you just get here or something?", and sunny raised an eyebrow, "We've been in here at least an hour, we were waiting for you to get back...is everything ok?".

"But that doesn't make sense, Jackie just got here, if lexi was with you, then...how did she...lexi...when did you draw this?!", lexi didn't seem phased at all by sky's concern, she simply shrugged and looked at her drawings. "I dunno, i think i drew it this morning, she's so pretty right?". Sky blinked at all the drawings, before looking back at the one in her hand. Then right back to lexi as though she had seen a ghost, thinking back to all the drawings she knew of lexi making.

"Sunny...we...we need to call judas, i think...i think lexi knows more then she's letting on..".


	19. Further Apart

"She...what?".

"Judas, galexia just...predicted the future, with her drawings... do you have any idea what this means?!", Sky was pulling at her hair, her monster hat of the day lying on the bed, sunny was sitting next to lexi in the corner and judas seemed a little more then startled. "Sky, are you sure she's not just drawing things she knows about or sees? It's not that i don't believe you but if you're sure about this it's uh..well it's quite the thing to to confirm you know?".

"Judas, you have no idea! Lexi once drew kelly, before she met her! And now this! Think about it, do you remember her drawing anything that is kinda suspicious now?", the demon child bit his lip and thought back, "Well, there was a time where she used shampoo to draw a...plant...". The gears clicked in his head and he looked right at galexia, "But that was...that was almost forever ago, it's not like with the teacups...that was something that only happened a few hours ago!."

"Then maybe this stuff could happen at any time! Weeks, days, months! Judas, we have a seerer! And not like one of those ones Melaine likes to play as, like, a REAL seerer!", she looked excited but also incredibly panicked, "I mean, maybe she can help us! Tell us who is responsible, predict all the things we might run into! Imagine all the things we can do if galexia can predict the future!". She was pacing and sunny and judas shared a worried expression.

"We could find out whose behind the mask, how to fix everything! If galexia can predict stupid cups then imagine what else she could predict?!".

But judas still didn't seem to share her excitement, looking more and more concerned.

"Sky, remember when i told you you were freaking out too much about well...the other worlds? Letting them get to you? Well, i feel like you might just be...well, freaking out too much about this?", he stood up, " _ **If**_ galexia can predict the future, well, we don't know if it works, how accurate it is, _**nothing**_. You might be...well, getting too...excited and i uh...i'm getting a bit worried ...about you.". Sky looked over the drawings around the room, "You sure you're not just worried about all the drawings she did of _**you**_? C'mon judas, it'll be fine, with this we could stop you from having issues before they happen!".

"Sky...well, yeah, of _**course**_ that makes me anxious but...you know, stuff like this...you shouldn't let it take you over or anything. I mean, the plant drawing happened forever ago, events could happen in a day, or a year from now from what we know. W-we don't even know if she can control it.", Sky looked a bit frustrated, turning away and eyeing the green-eyed princess in the corner ."Galexia, How do you do it? Any of this?", Lexi just blinked at her, he face never wavering from her normal dreamy expression, "I just draw my dreams, my parents always wanted me to keep a dream journal and eclipsa said i should keep up using it! Said i had a real talent for drawing all kinds of cool stuff! You like?".

"Lexi, you just predicted the future! Don't you know that!?"

"I just draw my dreams, that's it. I like draw the things i see in my dreams and they come out looking really pretty!"

Sky scratched at her face, and felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see judas with a sad smile. "Sky look, it's...Galexia has drawn a ton of stuff, stuff that's never happened yet, look around you...Can you really ever see-", he picked one of the drawings out of the pile, "Eclipsa riding around on a giant pizza? We don't know how this works sky...even if she _**can**_ tell the future, what if...what if most of this stuff never actually ends up being true? Look Sky we can't focus on the future...we have to look out for what happens now...".

"C'mon judas! You just told me **_today_** you just want to know who it is! ".

"We have no control over what lexi draws sky!", he raised his voice, before softening it,"Please sky, let's not...let's not look too deep into this. You know that this stuff might make me and you more anxious about an already scary situation. And you know what can happen when...I panic...", Sky's eyes looked towards his arm, and she sighed. "Fine, but i'm just saying jude, what if we can use this to help! If we had known before...we could've stopped the plant...".

"Sky, please...", sunny stood up now, eyeing between the two, "Lexi's my friend, i can tell you if she draws anything funny? Is that ok?". There was a moment of silence but the boy signed and gave in, "That's just fine, you better get going anyway, after the plant attack, my family would panic knowing you're here. We'll catch up later, ok?". Sunny nodded, Lexi gathering up all her drawings to head to her own room, sunny hugged the girl happily as they parted, both waving to the other teens as lexi ran out the door and sunny teleported.

"And one last thing...", he turned away from sky, staring at the door, "We can't tell luna about this, you know as well as i if she finds out that lexi might be able to tell the future, she won't use it for the right reasons and we can't risk it. I don't trust her knowing about something like this...". Her turned back to face his friend, "Sky, c'mon, tell me something. Please don't stand there and give me that look, i want you to tell me your answer, we're a team...".

"Why don't you tell nora then...", sky grumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?".

Sky went back to being quiet, not really looking at her friend in the face and turning her back to him. Judas looked depressed, eyeing at the floor and sighing, "Sky, we're best friends, we need to talk to each other about this. Nora is cool and i want to help her and befriend her but you're still my best friend, that hasn't changed. I-I'm not mad, i just think...we can't rush into this...and we need to be careful is all...we can't dig too deep into something like time...it's dangerous..and I don't want you or anyone getting hurt...". Sky still didn't answer and the prince sighed and turned around, "I'll see you later sky, and...I hope to see you when we visit nora in a few days...just...please don't do anything irrational...ok?".

Sky heard him teleport and sighed, falling face first into her mattress and forcing back weak tears.

* * *

Dinner that night was rather quiet, judas wasn't exactly sure if he and sky just had some sort of fight, but he knew they didn't seem to leave on the best of terms. He kinda wanted to call her back and maybe apologize but it felt too soon, it had only been a couple hours ago after all. His surroundings were not better, even though they got grounded at least what felt like a week ago, everyone still seemed in a sour mood. Even his parents weren't their usual flirty selves at dinner. Celeste had always been kinda bitter but Sunny seemed oddly quiet, her normal radiance wasn't getting to anyone tonight, she ate in silence, perhaps the galexia talk had gotten to her a bit too.

The only reason judas could think to explain his grandparents being in a downer mood was because everyone else seemed to be, and weren't even talking that much. Though out of the corner of his third eye judas could tell landon was glaring at him angrily. As he had been for a bit of time now in fact, the whole castle felt sour and even when their parents suggested game nights or movie nights no one seemed to say anything. Judas could've sworn he saw mason holding a funeral for his plant in his room at one point.

He just wanted the funk to end, he actually missed seeing his parents flirt in front of him, or mason's little announcements, or his grandparents fussing about his condition. He needed something to take his mind off his sadness and worry about sky and this really wasn't helping. "Jackie's back..", Marco said, trying to smile and lighten up the room a bit more, "I haven't gotten a chance to see her but i'm glad she's finally back, it feels like it's been forever...".

There was a bit of silence before the former king sighed and his teal eyes looked towards the couple.

"Good, perhaps with her around we can resolve all this much sooner, she's caught quite a few powerful crooks hasn't she?", his wife next to him grumbled in approval. "Yeah, she's one of the best, she can totally catch this guy, the commission will be helping her, well, whoever among them that _**can**_ help." Judas took another bite of his vegetables, and listened in, his purple ears twitching. "I can't believe they haven't caught them by NOW, they're more powerful then any of us.".

"Toffee evaded them", Marco pointed out, "Even they can't catch everyone, especially those with great knowledge about magic and how to evade them.".

"Hmm, wonder if toffee may be behind this once again...", He took a sip of his drink, thinking about it as his son shook her head. "Dad, toffee's deader then dead at this point, we can't rule him out but we'd much rather not deal with him again...". But the king persisted, "That's exactly what they said last time before he came back and wrecked the underworld, regardless, you both should update me and your mother...we're on off time, we might be of help.".

"Guys, no offence, but we're in charge, this is our responsibility.".

"Thomas, you're never too old to ask your parents for help. You're still our little boy..".

The use of his full name and the little boy comment made the king slightly pink, marco laughing next to him. Hearing the queen laugh seemed to get the attention of all the kids in the room, sunny cracking a smile and even mason's wings flickered a bit more then they had been. "Ok ok, don't...dad, don't do that again...", the queen's hand slinked up and intertwined with the half-demon's. They then kissed the king's cheek and whispered some words in spanish to them, making the king blush more.

"God marco...not at the dinner table...c'mon now...".

The moment seemed to lighten up the room a bit, but then landon stood up, finished his meal, and without a word he headed out. The king and queen watched him leave sadly and then judas stood up, "Mom, dad, uh...give me a minute...". He followed after his younger brother and luckily he hadn't seemed to have gotten very far. Landon grumbling as he heard judas approach and normally Judas would say something about that but this time he decided maybe it was best not to pick a fight .

"And what do _**you**_ want?".

The question caught judas off guard, why did he want to follow landon out anyway when he was clearly in no mood to talk? But then he brushed those thoughts off, he needed to talk to his brother, nothing more then that, if anything so they could break the tension between them and try and get things back to normal. He thought for a moment and crossed his arms, trying to cool down and focus on what he wanted to say. "Landon, hey, i...i want to check up on you, you've been kinda distant lately...well, more distant, and-". Landon turned around, "Go away jude...can't a guy go mope in peace instead of hearing their goody two shoes brother annoy them?". He put his hood up, trying to cover up his face as much as he possible could despite his little horns making it difficult.

"Landon...".

"Just go spend time with mom and dad, you're their favorite anyway...".

"What?".

"A _**week**_ to just take care of our dog as punishment? Protecting your hide every chance they can? worrying about your stupid arm more then anything! Stop trying to act like you don't notice how they treat you, you're their angel son who makes no mistakes and doesn't need to get punished like everyone else. I had to spend hours digging through the garden to uproot giant killer plants and what do you get? A slap on the wrist because of course you do!.", he snorted at his brother, eyes practically glowing.

"Landon, you gave mason dangerous seeds, _**not**_ me.".

"And you _**knew**_ about it, and said nothing, and yet? They let you off easy!".

"But you did it knowing mom and dad weren't cool with it!", judas argued back, "This entire thing was on _**you,**_ landon! Where did you even get seeds like that anyway?!". Landon shook his head, "You're missing the point jude, yeah, it was stupid, whatever...but that's not what i'm talking about. I'm talking about **_you_** being left off the hook once again, when you knew about it...you never told them yourself beforehand, and now that they know you hid it as much as i did you just get more _**chores**_?".

"I didn't say anything because i didn't want you to get hurt! You'd be even more mad if i just told on you! There's no win-win situation here for me!", then judas toned down his voice, "Look, I just...I know we have never always gotten along, and i didn't want to well...make things worse between us. It was stupid to not say anything about something i knew would lead to trouble but i didn't want to make things...well, tougher between us, i don't like fighting with you. Ok? I'm sorry.".

"Sorry isn't enough, you're their precious son judas! and i'm just the middle child no one cares about...don't lie to me jude. I finally get a friend i can talk to and i'm grounded from seeing him, but you? Yeah, you can go wherever you want...it's stupid...it's not fair.", Landon turned around and judas was about to say something but to his horror, his arm transformed. The creepy purple tentacle lying down on the ground in front of him, even starling his younger brother.

It had probably intended to reach for the boy but instead it now weakly wiggled on the floor, and landon made a face at it before turning his back to his brother.

"Ugh, just leave me alone judas...".

He shoved his hands into his hoodie and moved along, leaving judas behind who looked at his transformed arm and sighed.

* * *

"At ease everyone!", luna looked up as Kelly walked in, "As i assume you all know by now, our fearless captain has returned to us on important matters, i need you all on your best behavior in her presence. You'll be trained by her at least once a week, when she's not busy. But don't be ashamed if you can't match her, no one ever really does...", then the woman eyed luna, "Though considering this batch some of you might manage to at least get a hit on her...who knows.".

Luna's eyes returned to her weapon at hand, she hadn't managed to get a glimpse of her mother yet but she had been mentally preparing for it ever since she found out she was coming back. What kinda person would her mom even be in this environment, as a knight? She was quite tough as a queen but what about a knight? Is she tough as nails or as silly as her mom turned out to be in this dimension? What if she saw right through luna and her lies?

"She'll be here in a few minutes, i suggest getting to fighting and looking busy, want her to come here and be impressed to see you all, so no lollygagging. Who knows, she might take a liking to some of you, and if you wanna be as high ranked as her, you'll want to catch her attention.". She stepped out and as soon as the door closed the room scrambled, monster and mewman both immediately cleaning up the area and heading out to train .

She sighed, grabbing her helmet and following them.

She needed to keep her cover.

Her hair tied up, her posture straight, and her armor on correctly as she took a seat on one of the benches, watching two of her current cadets fighting each other. Most of everyone was already in combat practice, though she could spot a few doing some exercises off to the side. She pulled out a sketchpad, taking some notes of the room, and of the skills of her fellow cadets. Once she was able, she was going to get another look at Janna's office.

By breaking into it.

She didn't hide the fact she found janna suspicious at all, and that hadn't changed much. The woman's office was full of tricks and if luna was finally gonna get down to things, she needed to play dirty and get a closer look at all of these adults. Judas and Sky were too busy with their own problems to prioritize any actual action, so once again it was up to her to take leadership and handle the situation all on her own. It was almost like being back home one again.

Eclipsa coming through that painting gave her the perfect way to enter, as long as she found where she came in.

Turns out having janna make them do chores didn't come all in vain after all. She'd have to simply get back into her office and take a detailed and thorough run of the place and hopefully she'd find everything she was looking for, and see if she could be cut out. The biggest thing standing in her way was that janna didn't appear to be a heavy magic user if she was one at all, but luna would be a fool to cross her out in case she had power from other sources though.

Working with celeste had the potential to be messy but having a partner was probably for the best. Tonight she needed the girl to check out the woods on some of the locations she already tracked down, at least then they could get an idea of if the culprit was even in them to begin with. At the very least, it was nice of the locals to happily talk about some of the hidden locations in the woods. What mattered now was if Celeste actually succeeded tonight with gathering anything.

"What'cha drawing cadet?".

Luna looked up, away from her work, "It's nothing of your concern-".

Then she froze.

Her eyes met the brilliant turquoise ones of a woman,she had short blonde hair with a teal streak, tanish skin, freckles, and was covered in armor of silver and blue. Luna froze where she sat, putting away the sketchbook and almost about to fall to pieces if the woman hadn't begun laughing, "You're new, i can tell, ah it's ok. I get the feeling you're probably not too familiar enough with me, you seem like you're not from around here, are you?".

Luna still didn't speak, looking over her mother strangely, as though she was a stranger.

And in a way, she was.

The entire room behind her was even frozen, it appeared jackie came in without so much as a peep. Catching most everyone entirely off guard as they scrambled to get themselves together before her. She seemed amused, even despite the circumstances in which brought her here, "It's ok miss, you'll get used to everything around here real fast, but i must say, if you're taking notes on your opponents, that's rather smart of you. Just keep in mind you won't be able to do much of that when in combat, people are unpredictable.".

She sounded...oddly sweet, and luna was caught thinking to what she was like back home. She didn't seem to let things get to her, made her mother's life easier and supported her all the time, was always trying to avoid violence whenever possible. But here, she was literally a knight, someone who usually ended up in violent situations whether they wanted to or not. And yet, she didn't seem nearly as hard-edged as luna had kinda been expecting.

She crossed her arms and watched the other cadets scramble to present themselves to her, so much for showing off their best. But she didn't seem to mind, and luna got in line with the rest of them, her back straight and her eyes faced forward. "So you're all the cadets kelly has been telling me about huh? I'm hearing good things all the time from her, i trust her imput. Now, allow me to make a guess among the bunch of you...". She then turned to face luna, looking her over.

"You're luna, i hear you're quite the fighter...even star tells me she finds you impressive.".

"How-".

"How did i know it was you? Warrior's instinct...that and, well, again, queen wouldn't stop talking about you, of course she'd have at least a couple pictures.", she nodded to her," I suppose we'll see how you do under my supervision, hope to see you work the most.". Then she returned to addressing the rest of the cadets as a whole, "Now, with the current situation at hand, i cannot be nearly as frequent to teach you as i would be under better circumstances, you will be trained by Kelly more often.".

"However-", she unshiethed her sword, swinging it against the ground, "We'll make the very most out of any lesson i have with you, we need more warriors now then ever to hunt down this guy and the more of you that graduate the better, some of you have already been on patrol, some of you have even been asked to be squires already. You're on your way to heading up a higher rank, that's a good sign...hopefully you all get to that within the next month.".

"Now, I want to see some action, no more talk, let's test out some of these skills and see where you all land and what needs to be worked on.".

She clapped her hands and everyone got moving, grabbing their items and forming two lines on the opposite ends of the "One on One" room, a rather large training arena in the center that was fit for large scale fighting for knights. It had obstacles and dummies, and was perfect for training in a semi-realistic setting. If luna wasn't trying to blend it she would have some criticisms on how cluttered and potentially unhelpful this arena seemed to be but she kept her mouth shut.

Being centered out so much was doing little for her blending in, all eyes tended to be on her. Some who seemed to find her impressive, others who seemed a tad jealous of her spotlight, and others who just plain found her strange or suspicious. Hopefully they didn't look too into the fact she looked a lot like jackie to say anything about it, at least her covered up marks did some favors to her though, but not much she could do about the rest of her without serious consequences.

And of course, as she expected, guess who was selected to fight first by being pushed to the front of the line?

"Luna, you're up, against...what's your name miss?", she nodded to a rather large monster woman who was the front of her line, "Dana...". She growled and grabbed her weapons, already ready for combat, and luna sighed. Yeah, put her up against the clearly larger and clearly stronger then her monster, thanks jackie. If she was using her wand she'd win this in a landslide, but she grabbed her blade and put on her helmet, in her mind already calculating the best way about this.

Jackie watched closely as the girls bowed before resuming their places and waiting.

And then a whistle blew.

Dana rushing at her from her side only for luna to flip right over her easily, landing right on her feet to everyone's amazement. Her opponent turned around, lunging once again at her and their swords clinked together, luna was at a bit of a disadvantage as far as strength went here, so she had to rely on her other instincts if she were to win this. Though for a brief moment she considered losing, strategically, just to not put herself in the spotlight as much.

Only for her eyes to match her mother's, and before she really considered it, her leg swept out and tripped her opponent, allowing her to climb on top of one of the large obstacles just as the monster recovered and went right after her with a powerful leap. Luna blocked, she was fending her off rather well, Her agile body leaping to safer locations so she could have the upper ground. Training back home had been necessary in case her wand was lost and she only used it on rare occasions.

Never thought she'd be putting those skills to the test the way she was now but here she was, and showing them off to one of her moms of all people. Even if technically it wasn't exactly her, back home she'd never seen her like this. She narrowly avoided another hit from the sword before ramming her opponent down, the monster falling to the floor. She quickly was on her way back up only for luna to jump down and swing at her, the monster blocked and the two swords pushed against each other.

Luna felt her strength fading but as she almost fell apart, she remembered who was watching and pushed back hard enough to knock the sword of her opponent away.

She won.

The whistle blew and there was clapping and applause, jackie look intrigued, though luna herself knew she may of made things worse for herself by remaining in her mother's spotlight. She got off the arena and took off her helmet, Dana doing the same so the next players to go. She could hear people whispering about her and she sighed, she had the gulls to compalin about judas and sky, and here she was making it almost impossible to belnd in because she was a perfectionist.

She hoped her mother would simply fade her interest with her as time went on, and when she did get out of here, her thoughts on her faded. Luckily the woman was focused on the other students as they all went, though their fights were clearly not nearly as interesting as luna's had been to the class. One match lasted less then a minute, Jackie calling instructions to some cadets on some of their mistakes or if they got too rough in the arena then was allowed.

Now that she thought about it, was her mother married in this dimension? She never asked judas or sky and she seemed to be on her own so-

Luna shook her head, she was getting too distracted about her mother.

After this was over she needed to talk to celeste about any searching she had been doing on the outside. That should be where her mind was at, not at her mother, not to mention she was planning a break in that could ruin everything if it failed. She took a deep breath and pulled out her pad again, back to her original planning and work. She was at it for what she supposed had been almost half an hour before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Training for today is over, you may want to head out, i think all of you deserve a beak."

It was her mom, because of course it was.

Luna stood up, "Right, pardon me then...", she adverted her eyes and started heading out as the woman called to her, "You did well, keep up the good work, though, maybe go a tad easier on your fellow students, ok?". Luna stood in her tracks, not even looking at her, "Alright.", Then she proceeded to head out. She needed to empty her clouded mind and get back on track and as she left through the room, the weight left and her head felt much clearer.

A glance to Janna's office as she made her way back to her room, pulling out her compact and dialing.

"Hey celeste, how soon can you be ready to go on a little hike?"

* * *

"Sky, dear, is everything alright?", eclipsa's words snapped sky out of her trance, her focus shifting back to the woman and she caught a glimpse of angel watching as she realized they had both stopped debating over the logistics of acid tears to wonder why sky wasn't saying anything. Sky crossed her arms, "Yeah, i'm fine, just...bored...", eclipsa didn't seem to be entirely buying it though. She put down her teacup and rested her head on her hands.

"Sky, you've been distant since we started...did something happen...?"

"No...",she said rather quickly.

The prince eyed her suspiciously.

"Judas hasn't been around her recently, i don't smell him anywhere on her...", angel noted, making sky turn to him and point her finger right in between all his eyes. "And YOU stay out of this! You have nothing to do with any of this!". The boy huffed, "Whatever, i was just saying...", and eclipsa's gaze reverted back to sky, "Well, is it to do with your prince friend or is something else going on that you want to talk about? It's not your mother again is it?".

"No...not this time...but i'm not talking about it, and especially not in front of him...", she nodded to the prince next to her and angel turned away from her. "Look, let's just get back to...whatever exactly we were talking about...?", Eclipsa sighed and bit her lip, thinking for a moment before standing up. "Actually, let's do something else, perhaps something a bit more physical might get your attention just a tad more, make sure you have your wand...c'mon.".

Confused, sky checked her pockets before heading out behind angel and her sorta grandmother.

"Wait, we're doing what now? Cause i don't want to do anything with _**him**_.", sky grumbled, angel stopped dead in his tracks, to look at her, "You're not making things better by insulting me every single time we're in the same room together, i have ears, i can hear you...". He moved forward, "I'm not even doing anything wrong, and you're STILL mad at me...look, no webs, i'm not bothering people, haven't mentioned your mother once since we started classes...and your still complaining.".

"Your're just doing it so you don't get in more trouble or get kicked out, you're not doing it to be nice and you know it...if my mom kicked you out right now you'd go right back to before and i'm not fooled. Don't even try to deny it angel...but then again, you speak your mind pretty well..", angel kept his mouth quiet as eclipsa shushed both of them, sky had been so distracted by angel she hadn't even noticed eclipsa was taking them both to the other side of the castle.

"Wait, where are we going here?"

"You'll see..."

Sky sighed as she followed behind, hoping eclipsa wasn't taking her to do chores or something.. Only to find as they finally stopped, Eclipsa had taken them all the way to the ballroom. The new chandelier above them gleamed brightly and all of angel's eyes diverted around it. "Wait, you took us all the way to the ballroom, why? What does this place have to do with us...being good rulers?". Eclipsa turned to her two students and smiled,"Because you both are going to play active rulers, him the king and you the queen.".

"What?", they both said in unison.

Eclipsa clapped her hands and in an instant two servants set some chairs up and off to the side for the kids to sit it. " You're going to take a seat and i'll pretend to be a civilian asking for your assistance, and you'll respond accordingly. And i'll show you what happens from there...now c'mon, this'll be fun.". The kids gave her a disgruntled look but she ushered them forward and they took their respective seats, looking less then pleased to be forced to be pretend rulers together.

Eclipsa laughed at them before removing her hat and holding it to her chest, changing her body movements to pretend to be a poor peasant. She gave the two royals puppy dog eyes and they exchanged awkward glances as she kneeled to them, even though it was all pretend, it still made them feel weird. "My king and Queen, we've been hit with a terrible drought, could you please help us? Our home was swept away and i don't know what we'll do for food."

There was silence, what did her mom normally do in these situations? Well, normally she was super happy and seemed to accept fixing everything and perfecting it. At least, that's what sky knew, she was never really present at these things and when she was she normally fell asleep. "Uh well, i can do magic and make some food for you to eat and then well...i can donate some money, get your house rebuilt and uh...you can start fresh, we can give you like...a place to sleep in the meantime...".

The former queen then nodded to her wand and Sky got the hint and attempted to magic up some food, all that came out was a small fish but at the very least it didn't seem to bother the woman too much that she didn't do it perfectly. The prince didn't seem to give it much thought himself, just sitting on the throne and looking as though he weren't paying a ton of attention to the situation until he noticed the dead silence in the room meant he was supposed to do something.

Eclipsa smiled, then nodded to angel, who sky elbowed to get to finally speak.

"What she said...".

And sky elbowed him again.

He hissed, "What was THAT for? I answered your request!".

"You're supposed to be a king, don't you have anything better to say then just agreeing with me?".

"Well, if i were king of mewni, that would pretty much be all i would have to do, wouldn't i?"

Sky gave him a dirty look.

"Haven't you even remotely learned how to do anything in your own kingdom? Or were you expecting when you got married that your partner would do everything? Like, if you want to be a good king, that kinda requires being a king to begin with.", the boy blushed and grumbled and eclipsa dropped the act and stood up, "Well, that was somewhat of a start, sky you're doing good but...well, work on not tripping over yourself and angel...well, your queen over there makes a fair point."

"I'm _**not**_ his queen."

"Well for the sake of this lesson, you're pretending to be. Now, let's try another, this is kinda fun.", she giggled and parted her hat, changing her position to one of a possible limping mewman with a hunched back. Eclipsa might've been having fun with this game of pretend but sky was more then frustrated by this point. The stuff with judas was bad enough, dealing with the pressures of being queen combined with being forced to work with angel.

She wasn't even paying attention to eclipsa's acting, just knowing she said something about being a sea captain trying to get fish or something. She could feel angel glancing at her to give an answer, but instead he forced himself to speak. "Uh, well, if you're having a tough fishing season you could uh...well i supposed we could share some of our food. We've not running out of grubs and overally large insects anytime soon, so that might be able to make up for the loss of fish..I'll send my men out to help and everything.".

Sky, still saying nothing this time, lead him to speak further, "And uh...i guess my queen can oversee about some locals who might...help?". Sky was looking off into the distance now and even though eclipsa had finally broke character to give angel praise for trying to sound like a proper diplomat, angel's focus seemed to be more on sky. He almost looked tempted to say something or ask her if she was alright but resisted and crossed his arms.

But then eclipsa's own compact started to ring, "Oh pardon me a second, i need to check something. She took a look at her screen and sky turned her head to see eclipsa's smile turn to a frown, and there seemed to be a bit of panic in her eyes. "um, sorry it seems i have an emergency to get to, uh, stay right here, i'll be right back! Don't kill each other in the meantime ok?". And before sky could say anything, eclipsa had already grabbed some scissors and portaled out.

"Uh...what just happened...?".

Angel returned to his usual self, crossing his arms, "i don't know eclipsa very well, so you tell me.". The room was silent, and sky was almost just about to ditch it, but then again if she was spotted outside of classes and her mother found out, that wouldn't be a good sign. And leaving angel all along by himself in the castle was also not very high on her list either. She simply turned her head away from him and got lost in her thoughts, angel fixing his messy ponytail and his long light pink hair covering his face.

Sky snorted at this and her turned red, grumbling and tying his hair back up the best he could.

"Queen Eclipsa seems...interesting.".

"Well considering you haven't had an uproar since being in her class i assume you probably _**do**_ find her interesting. At least enough to keep you from being a pain.", her companion looked away from her, "You don't understand princess butterfly, nothing about what my people went through, nothing about your own kingdom and what it does, and you certainly don't know anything about me.". His spider legs stretched out a bit, trying to make himself comfortable.

Was he insulting her? He was wasn't he?

"You should talk, you have no idea how our magic even works and don't care about the consequences of anything. You're asking to fix old issues only to make new issues! That's the problem angel, you don't THINK! Nor do you try and learn either, you're too stubborn. You don't remotely care about what else could happen or the issues that come along with doing all the things you ask. You're like, you're still just a kid, _**I**_ don't even get respect in my family all the time, how the heck were you supposed to?".

"Pardon? _**You're**_ the princess, of _**course**_ you're respected! Everyone, including my parents look up to YOUR family. Your next in line here, everyone here has to listen to everything you say!", Sky scoffed at him, "No they don't! My mom is considered the greatest queen to ever live! And i'm her disappointing daughter! I can barely use my wand, i procrastinate, i can't even form proper friendships with anyone outside of judas...and...and...ugh no one listens to me...most of my ideas suck.".

"Such as...? Sounds like something happened...".

"Nothing happened angel...".

"You don't think I've been frustrated like this? I know something had to have happened for you to be this upset..."

Sky side-eyed him, she really shouldn't be talking to angel about any of her issues, she didn't like him and she sure didn't need his opinion on anything going on in her life. But she felt so mad and she felt like ranting and she let it all out of her system. "Ugh, it's just, i know something, something that could really help me and everyone else, and judas said no! He thinks it's too reckless and i might be getting way too obsessed with this and ugh it's just...he's right but...what if...what if we need to do this to help?!".

Not in her lifetime would she ever flat out tell the prince she had a magical half-sister from another dimension that could predict the future, and without that context it probably made what she said rather confusing, but angel didn't seem to find it strange. Perhaps his long spree of protesting and doing "Reckless" things in the eyes of sky made this whole thing less foreign to him. "Well prince lucitor always seems to mean well, he doesn't like anyone being hurt...especially to something he could've fixed himself.".

"Yeah i know and he's saved me a lot and been a big help but it's just, what if this were MY thing? Like, imagine if i could fix this all on my own? If i could figure out a way to do this, no one could be hurt and i could just...i could really prove myself to everyone, judas, my mom. It's just...UGH.". She pulled on her hair, before readjusting her hat, "I don't even know what i'm supposed to do...I-I..ugh...i really should talk to judas again and say something but i'm so upset...".

"Wait, what exactly are you trying to fix?".

"It's none of your concern...I have my own problems, you stick to yours, i'll stick to mine...", she was breathing rather heavy now, leaning and resting her arms on her legs. "I should call judas, apologize...i just miss talking to him...we don't fight often...". She twiddled her fingers and sighed, "I don't have a ton of friends outside of him, we've been hanging out since we were very little because of our parents...and if i screw that up..I don't know what i'll do...".

"Make new friends?", he mumbled.

"You don't know anything about making friends angel, a little bird told me you don't even want them."

"She told you?", angel's eyes diverted to the floor, "I don't need friendships princess butterfly, i have to put my focus where it matters. But, if you want friends and you want to have them, then you should go and find some new ones.". But his companion shook her head, "Don't tell me how to handle my relationships angel, you don't understand what something like this feels like, making your best friend upset with you and then not speaking to each other for so long...you're used to being alone...i'm used to having judas around.".

"You shouldn't have to listen to him...if you trust your instincts...".

"No, he's right...i was wrong...".

"There's nothing wrong about doing whatever it takes to try and save people you care about...", he was almost mumbling that last bit, his hands clasping together and his eyes closing. "Why do you think I keep trying so hard? I don't want...anyone to suffer...no one...". Sky heard him snort, "If you would do anything to save the people you care about, what's so wrong about me feeling the same way?". For a moment sky was wordless, she was getting way too sentimental about this, and with angel of all people, she needed to regain her composure...she was falling apart.

"What's wrong is you don't **think** angel! You don't think...about the consequences...you don't know as much as you think you do..".

"And how is that any different judging by what judas said? In terms of your little...conflict?".

He had a point.

"You webbed people to walls! You kept people from getting to their jobs! You literally scare the heck out of our citizens!", the prince's pointed ears flickered, "Fine, maybe I did, but i never hurt anyone...can't say the same for you.". He was talking about the tazing, wasn't he? Man, no one was ever going to let that go. Worst part was sky could feel the tazer still in her jacket pocket, simply in case the masked creep snuck up on her, as that was what her earth wand was for.

Geez, when did today she start becoming so sympathetic to her least favorite royal?

"I don't enjoy fighting you...just so you know, never have...".

The boy glanced at her, before he stood up, stretching out all his legs, "You claim you're not very talented with that wand but i can't recall a time you haven't beaten me with it.". He turned around to face her, "If you're really as pathetic with it as you said you were, then show me...let's fight...". Sky's expression was one of confusion and shock, she hadn't fought angel in a while, at least since the tazing incident, but that was only because after everything else happened, she had put him off.

Though he had been mysteriously cutting back on his usual schemes...

Regardless, she didn't seem to entirely like this proposal," Wait, you're asking for me to literally attack you? Dude, the last time i used a wand in here an expensive chandelier broke and the mewni people assumed i was trying to attack my mother. They're still not entirely cool with me for that, i'm not fighting you, my mom would freak out if i broke something or she found out i attacked you...ugh, and who knows what your dad would say about it...".

"I'm just saying, if you're so weak as you claim, then i'm testing it."

"Why?".

"Just try...i'll tell you after..".

"No, why do you care so much about testing my magic?".

"Because i do, now c'mon...fight me...throw a spell at me...you said you're useless and weak, and i'm seeing if that's true...".

Sky got up and off her seat, "Dude, i'm not going to attack you for no reason, if you end up seriously hurt my family is gonna be SUPER mad with me. How do you expect me to explain it if you end up injured?!". Annoyed, one of angel's hand started glowing, a web spell shot at her from his hands and on instinct sky shot a spell at him. A narhwal blast of all things, hitting angel square in the stomach and making him fall against the wall, "This time...i attacked first...".

"DUDE!".

He moved the narwhal aside, and stood up, holding his stomach, "See? I told you...not useless...you're good with magic when you're focused and you know what you're trying to go for...". Sky put the wand down, freaking out, she ran over and as much as she didn't enjoy angel, she looked him over for any injuries. "Are you ok?", God she hoped eclipsa didn't walk in any second now cause she had no idea how she'd react to something like this if she did.

"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath...", He slowly stood up, catching his breath and watching the narwhal get summoned back into sky's wand. "Don't do that again, i really could've ended up hurting you...", sky grumbled, turning away from him. "Look, don't injure yourself trying to make me feel better, judas already freaks out enough when he finds out i might of seriously hurt you...this is ten times worse then doing it to you because of the usual reasons...".

"Well, this is supposed to be a lesson isn't it? Well, now you learned you can fight when you really set your mind to it...", Sky looked at him, then looked at the wand in her hand. "Well, thanks...i guess...don't do it again...". She headed back over to the seats, taking her place as angel joined here, neither looking at each other until ecipsa re-entered the room minutes later. She looked a tad...dirty, like she had been involved with something outside or even dangerous.

But she seemed fine, fixing her hat and making a face as she re-entered the room.

"Sorry i was gone for so long, important business...but you both seem just fine, so that's good. Now, where were we again? Ah yes, you two were working on presenting yourself and solving issues as rulers...now let's see about-". But angel interrupted her, "seems as though time's almost up actually, my father will be here any minute...". Eclipsa glanced at her compact and sighed, "Sorry i was gone for so long, but you both seem fine and we'll work things out tomorrow..".

Sky glanced at angel, sighing, and for once she wasn't acting like a brat about sitting next to him.

"Yeah, can do...".

* * *

Out in the mud under the moon in a dark forest, clearly a ton of fun for someone like celeste. She had to ditch her guards once again to go out into the woods, alone mind you, and dig up stuff out here for luna. Was she kinda desperate to go home? Sure. Was she desperate enough to go wandering out in the middle of the night with a threat on the loose to find out where they may be hiding? Heck no. This two person alliance was already falling apart and it had barely started, she might as well have gone back to the underworld and told judas everything.

But then again, luna wasn't wrong that judas and sky were dong little to help, avoiding risky moves and trying to keep out of the spotlight. And at this rate, Celeste would be freakishly old by the time she got back home. She looked at the wand in her hands, she had agreed to hiding it before, but the longer she went without it the more she wanted to use it. it was practically all she had left from home not to mention what she could solve with it.

Though she had to admit maybe having a loud wand like hers being carried around when she was trying to be sneaky was kinda stupid.

Of course she had to be unlucky enough to get a wand with beans on the inside, she might as well wear a raincoat with a big red target on it at this rate.

"Go patrol and find some of these locations she said, it won't be THAT hard she said...ugh.."

Luna's handmade map was doing her no good and she couldn't help but be anxious about the sounds of creatures all around her. Is something jumped out at her and she had to attack it there was no way she was going to stay much longer out here. Her wand provided some light but it was not enough to help her navigate. She was getting lost in here and she probably should just dump this crazy idea and get back in her warm bed before anyone noticed she was gone.

Luna would be pissed, but at least celeste wouldn't be dead.

A few more minutes later and she could hear a howl in the distance, yeah, that was it, she wasn't sticking around much longer. Luna was just going to have to deal with another night of no real progress into finding what she needed.

She reached in her pockets for her scissors, only to find they weren't there. She grumbled, she must have dropped them on the trial by accident, she was going to have to retrace her steps and find them. Fantastic, just what she needed. She spit on the ground and started walking back to...wherever she came from. Being lost in the forest was not what she had in mind tonight and she was gonna have to magically scrub her clothes so no one go suspicious of her when she returned.

If the lucitors saw her filthy clothing, they'd know she had probably escaped and that was a recipe for disaster.

She just needed the light to show her a glint, then she could pick us the scissors and get out of here.

She could hear whispering and she was sure someone was watching her.

She turned around, paranoid, but saw only darkness.

she gripped her wand tighter, knowing if anyone attacked they'd be met with a rather powerful lightning bolt. Her brown eyes took another good look around, hopefully it was just a deer or something harmless that was just resting if anything. She kept walking, she couldn't see anything out here and she wouldn't admit it but she hated doing this all by herself, even at home she at least had one friend that would help her with stuff like this. But being on her own clearly sucked.

Was luna doing any better? She didn't even tell her anything about seeing her mom today apparently. She brushed it all off like it was nothing, did this girl have any actual emotions or thoughts or was it all just some emotionless machine focused on it's task? God, what happened if luna got caught trying to find what she was looking for and they both got sent to the dungeons or something? Maybe have their wands taken away by their inter dimensional mom.

Well at least then her bringing her nothing wouldn't mean much...would it?".

Celeste saw something glint out of the corner of her eyes, the scissors! Good, she could finally get out of here and into a warm bed. Luna might chew her out for it, but honestly it wasn't worth it right now. She reached to grab it only for a shadow to pass by, startling her. She held her wand out in front of her, looking around before grabbing the scissors. The shadow flew by her again, and she couldn't even see well enough to make out what it was either.

She just hoped it was an animal.

But then it brushed by her hand and she was pushed back and onto the ground forcefully.

That was _**NO**_ animal.

She shot a bolt at it and it scattered into the woods, her breath getting faster as she made a portal to get out. She could hear growling and she dived for the portal exit, making it just in time. And this was another time she wished the underworld has carpeting because landing on the ground like that was painful. She didn't know what was just happening back there but it seemed almost like whoever or whatever that was was making a dive for her wand.

And missed.

And boy was it quick too, what could possible move as fast as that? She was still stuck watching where the portal closed, yeah she owned luna a punch in the gut for making her go out there to do something like THAT. Celeste was rarely this freaked out but as she rehid her wand she was still processing the event. Maybe she really _**should**_ report that to judas, if the thing really had been going for her wand or all that? Unless she was overreacting about an animal.

"Uh...".

Celeste froze in place, turning her head around to see she had company.

Landon.

He stood there, confused and looking over to where her portal had been. At first his look was one of confusion, then he looked slightly bemused. "Um, where in the heck where you going in the _middle of the night,_ oh and before you ask, i just came in here to hide from judas...I think he's been trying to talk to me all day.". Celeste was still a bit shocked, not entirely sure how to react to the situation, landon was quiet the one for barging into her room wasn't he?

"It's investigation stuff, isn't it? Did my brother put you up to this?".

Celeste still didn't answer and landon stared and looked at her face curiously.

"He doesn't know...".

Landon's eyebrows furrowed.

"Celeste, what's going on?".


	20. We Need To Talk

Celeste glared at landon, geez well this was a trainwreck, she was trying to think up some lies in her head to tell the boy but the more quiet she was the more she looked like she was searching for a fake excuse. She glared at him harder as she stood up, "Dude!? Stop coming into my room like this! It's super weird! I'm not your go-to when you wanna hide away from whatever you got going on right now i got my own stupid stuff to worry about and you're just...butting in!".

"Well apparently you're doing things that my own brother doesn't know about and considering you don't have any other reason to leave your room, i'm guessing whatever it was...i just caught you in the act...", Upon closer inspection Celeste could still see he had been crying, though his tears were dryer now. "You know, i just came in here cause judas has been trying to talk to me all day and i just wanted to be left alone, but i guess i could just go and force myself to speak to him and tell him you're doing some stupid shady stuff...".

"Try me, i was gonna tell him anyway!".

"Oh, so you WERE doing something shady?".

Welp, she couldn't back out now. Dangit why did this boy have to constantly be so nosy or walk in at the wrong time? And she was technically _related_ to him too? His face was still mad but he raised an eyebrow at her knowingly, she almost wanted to spit back about how he liked to hid his secret about spending his freetime watching performers in a coffee house but she couldn't seem to get it out this time, probably because landon wouldn't take the bait anyway.

"It's not your business Landon, you're not the only one whose got things they need to worry about. Look, can you just...", she was about to try and push him out but landon didn't budge, "No, i'm not going...i needed somewhere to hide and sunny'll never let me hide in HER room, so i'm staying here for now thanks...". He walked away and took a seat at the foot of her bed, "You might as well tell me what you were doing, or what? Are you gonna erase my mind?".

The girl snorted at him and sighed, taking a disgruntled seat next to him, "For the record...you only caught me because i was bailing out at the wrong time...". Her legs swung off the bed, "I swear something out there was after me...". She slipped off her raincoat and tossed it on the floor, "How'd you even get in here anyway? The guards just let you walk into a girl's room in the middle of the night just because you're the prince of this kingdom?".

"Uh...teleportation?", he said, giving her a look. "We don't need scissors to travel so we just kinda teleport around when we need to get somewhere fast, though that tends to always be a problem when we teleport into rooms at the wrong time so we don't always do it...", his facial expressions told Celeste he'd probably had seen some things from entering rooms that he wished he hadn't, but landon shook his head and got back on subject.

"Oh right, you know being able to do that wherever you want seems like a REALLY bad idea...".

The boy snorted, "Not nearly as bad as giving _**you**_ scissors, you were outside...you know that's kinda a bad idea to go anywhere alone when there's some weirdo with a doll mask running around right? You get kidnapped and my parents are gonna _freak_..." he huddled up, pressing his legs against his chest. "Running around in the forest of Certain death in the middle of the night rarely tends to end well for most people around here, is your forest back home just laking the "Sudden death" part?".

"Look, i just had to help luna out...".

"Wait...luna? You mean stick in the mud, blonde, kinda annoying half sister luna?".

"How many other lunas do you think we both know?".

"What the heck are you helping HER for that apparently my brother isn't supposed to know about? She's not doing anything weird right?", sighing, Celeste folded her arms, "No it's more like, we're doing our own stupid investigation cause your brother isn't really doing squat to help us. He's so busy with other things and the guy refuses to do any of our ideas that we'll all probably be 50 by the time we find a way back to whatever universe we're from...so...luna wanted me to help...".

She kinda expected Landon to scoff at her helping Luna but to her surprise Landon seemed to understand fine, "That's because he doesn't think about the rest of us most of the time...what any of _**us**_ wants, he makes his own decisions regardless of what we want...". His tail slipped out of his pj pants and swished behind him, "You can't make your own choices around him cause he won't let anyone else make the calls or whatever, and it's so annoying...he'll help some people, but only if it's important to HIM.".

The brunette took note of his frustration, "Geez, that bad huh? Sounds like you've been dealing with this a lot...". The boy crossed his arms, his face red, "Not like you have any idea, but yeah, and everyone loves him...everything's about him, his stupid arm, him being king, mom and dad can't bear to treat him like me or mason cause he's got that stupid arm. Like he's still 17, arm or no arm that doesn't mean they can't ground him or anything...".

"Sounds...fun...".

"He thinks he can just apologize and everything will be fine, and it's just like, it's not like that! My family just seem to care a ton more about him then me or mason...cause i guess we weren't important enough to treat as important as he is...". Celeste turned her head away from him, before licking her lips and turning back to him, "Well, you wear your mom's hoodie a lot it seems...so i kinda doubt you're not at all important to your parents in some degree...".

"Don't patronize me...", the pink demon sighed, "My mom and I just have a close relationship, since they want me to be more confident and stuff...but that's not the same thing. My family doesn't really talk about my talents, or things i'm up to...they care more about Judas and everything about him. It's like...I don't even exist! Not surprised though, it's not like the rest of the kingdom even cares much about me being here either.". Celeste raised an eyebrow at the demon, seems this conversation had stopped being about "Landon AND Mason".

"Well i mean, if they asked to hear your songs or ask about your boyfriend, would you even really say anything anyway?", Landon grumbled at her, she could almost barely make out him telling her not to call Bernard his boyfriend under his breath. But his silence on her question continued and the girl stared dagger at him, "Just saying, you wanna sorta talk about these things but also not really because you don't even like showing this stuff off much except like...when you feel comfortable with it...".

"Ok fine, maybe I just want judas to leave me alone, i'm sick of hearing him try and say sorry...".

"Yeah...I've been there...families are so annoying".

He turned his head, "got any siblings...?".

"Yeah, but it's not what you're thinking...trust me...", she elbowed him, "Anyways i might just give up on this alliance, i just wanted to do something and i already almost got killed out there. She freaking made me go out there all by myself and who knows if she's doing ok right now...". Landon almost smiled at her, "Well at least you're trying to hurry it up as soon as you can, can't say you didn't try anything at all once you get back home to your parents...".

"Right...parents...", her hand covered her mouth a little as she looked off into the distance.

"You ok?", technically he already knew the answer to that but he couldn't help but still ask her, even if he wasn't expecting a real answer. And as expected, Celeste seemed to not be listening to what he was saying, thinking about things, probably about whatever was going on back home. Landon had his own thoughts, about what she wasn't telling him, but saying something almost guaranteed he was being kicked out of this room almost immediately.

"Hmm?".

"You seemed kinda upset there...".

"It's nothing...", she was clearly lying about whatever it was and he knew it, but he also probably had to save it for another day.

There was silence between them and landon clapped his hands together, "You know, you don't have to tell judas if you don't want to...if anything it'll probably cause another stupid fight between him and luna. And then she'll get on your case or whatever..." The girl looked over to him like he was crazy, "So what? You're not gonna tattle on me sneaking out anymore? What happened to telling your brother about me and luna working together?".

"I'm too mad to talk with him anyway...", he pressed his legs against his chest, "In fact...i'll let you know if i find anything...or whatever. Team's kinda useless if it's just the two of you anyway, especially since you aren't allowed to go anywhere without guards on your tail...". The princess next to him looked him over and her expression dropped, "Wait? You're asking to... ** _help_** us? Geez, you must be really mad with your brother if you're going that far...".

"Well, what am i really hurting? You guys wanna go home, my brother's not doing squat, not like i have anything better to do anyways..."., He clearly still seemed heartbroken about his friend and Celeste sighed, "Can't you just...teleport to him? I don't think your parents will really notice if you head out for a little bit to see him...". But to her surprise landon shook his head, "I'm...not much of a..."Rule-Breaker "Guy if that wasn't obvious enough...and besides...he knows i'm grounded...he'll be mad with me, my mom will be mad with me...".

"Why do you care so much about what other people think about you?".

"Because i do, why don't you?".

"I got my own problems...".

"Do they got anything to do with why you don't seem to like my mom very much when they're also YOUR dad?", nevermind, he WAS going to bring it up now, his glare at her was full of frustration, guess she sorta had it coming after kinda being rude to him anyway. "Look, if you wanna help us, you can start by not getting so nosy in our lives or whatever...you stop talking about my parents and i'll stop talking about your boyfriend...". But landon didn't seem happy with that last bit, still mad, with an added blush.

"How many times do i have to tell you we're not dating!", he lept off the bed and started pacing, "Look, i really think he's super cool and i'm still really anxious about hanging out with him, but we're _**not**_ boyfriends, ok? He's...just my earth friend..". Celeste snorted at his words though, "You don't gotta deny it dude, i've been in a similar boat, trust me it's way better just owning the stupid thing and wearing it on your sleeve then acting like it doesn't exist..".

"But it doesn't!".

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about it? It's not weird if you are...I mean i think it's kinda weird you won't admit it to yourself already but the crush thing itself isn't weird".

"What happened to you not talking about it and me not talking about your parents?".

"Well, you haven't agreed to it yet, buuuttt...does this mean you **_do_** like him? Cause it kinda sounds like you just confirmed you did."

Landon crossed his arms, his tail swishing and his back turning to the girl, "Ok, fine? So what if i do? I just think he's...cool, he's one of the few people i know who really likes hanging out with me...and I like hanging out with him and talking about earth stuff.". He turned his head and for once, Celeste was smiling , something she rarely seemed to do in the first place. "Yep, i called it, eh, to be honest he seems just as weird as you anyway, so i guess you two secretly are a match made in heaven...or hell i guess.", her smirk didn't seem to amuse landon.

"Zip it, i'm not asking him out...we're just friends right now and...I don't wanna scare him.", his three eyes took a look around the demonic bedroom, "Not a lot of mortals adjust down here, besides like...my mom and my grandad but they're the rare exception. Most mortals kinda freak out about the underworld, it's not exactly the most comfortable or the most fun place for them to be most of the time. Not to mention the heat cause yeah that's...ugh..".

"Well like, how did your mom and grandad overcome them?"

Landon blushed and grumbled, "Because they love their partners enough to adjust, ok? But don't try to pull that on me, you don't know bernard. I don't know how much he likes the idea of spending so much time around...demon stuff , he's like...he's an earth kid, and sometimes...demons are kinda seen as...evil. But what...no wait what am i doing? We're getting off topic I don't wanna talk about this stupid stuff right now when we're supposed to be...i dunno, teaming up or something?".

Celeste stopped smiling, going back to her usual unhappy self, "Welp, fun's over...look, if you wanna help, i'm not gonna stop you, but you also probably should speak to luna, cause she'll fuss if she's not treated as the leader of this lil group. Just, don't think optimistically...I think she has a bit of trust issues anyway. And don't ask her about her stupid private life cause i guess that seems to really get under her nerves when you talk about it...".

"She sounds like you..."

Celeste made an inappropriate gesture at him and he smiled, "Whatever...i guess i'll text you and we'll see about this but uh...can i still stay here in the meantime?". Celeste feel over on the bed, tired, "Fine, whatever, but you're not sleeping anywhere near me...just sit in a chair or something and leave before i wake up, ok?". Landon didn't say anything as he took a seat nearby, making himself comfortable, he may be mad with his brother for now, but it wasn't all bad.

Taking a breath, he closed all his eyes and rested.

* * *

Finding the passageway was hard enough but trying to be silent while traveling through it was worse.

If a guard caught luna in here, she was deader then dead.

Worse then her soul being forever tortured in the underworld kinda dead.

Therefore, she BETTER get some answers out of this.

She even had her wand out, just in case she needed it, the memory erasing charm on the tip of her lips in case she needed it. The worst case scenario was janna was on the other side or she had some sort of security system, but then again if anyone was quite familiar with security charms, it was luna. She continued to crawl in the tunnel until she hit a clear end, pressing her ear against the wall to listen for any signs of life on the other side.

Hearing nothing, she got her wand ready.

She pushed the painting aside and breathed a sigh of relief that she had found her way in here without any issues. Leaping down from the hole in the wall she took a good look at her surroundings, man Sky's mom was still kinda creepy, even if most of these things were probably fakes and didn't even work.

Probably.

Her first step was the shelves of obscure items, monster tusks, lemon, crystals, whatever weird stuff the queen seemed to be into. She could even spot supernatural books on display as well, as Janna seemed to be into the occult quite a lot. But a lot of this stuff wasn't anything to arrest her about, in fact there was no reason for this masked person to use most of this stuff, unless some of these potion ingredients were perfect to use to keep Lucy's scent off her tracks.

Luna took a mental note of that before taking another look around, and then she noticed something she swore she saw the first time she was here by paid no mind to. While janna had no creepy doll-looking mask, there was a mask on display, just a clearly plain looking one. Luna glared at it, janna didn't even label the thing so it was impossible to tell what it even was, but then again if she owned one mask, she could have more somewhere else around here.

She moved on to check the drawers, putting on some long gloves, and using magic to open them up and go through the Queen's files. She couldn't exactly expect Janna to just have incriminating evidence right where luna could find them but at the same time if she missed a single drawer she had the potential to miss something she'd regret. She just had to hope Janna didn't have anything hidden away too deep that she couldn't access it without a map or list of secrets.

There were matters on taxes, letters from earth, and...photos of queen lucitor? But there didn't seem to be anything worthy of suspicion, well, actually photo's of judas's mom was kinda creepy but not the creepy luna was looking for. The vault was her next best option in here unless there were some secret compartments, however knowing mewni, this vault wasn't guarded by a normal code, but by a little bit of magic to keep criminals out of it.

Boy, it was gonna be hard to open it silently wasn't it?

But then again, if someone non-magic like JANNA could get in here...that meant there had to be a way for her to access it without just having Star join in and use her own magic to remove the spells. Luna found herself pulling out her want and using magic to examine the magic being used around the vault. Yeah, this wasn't gonna be solved with the flick of her wand, this vault was locked unless presented with a certain...smell? Because of course it was.

The girl took another look around her surroundings, grabbing some items off the shelves and making some quick work for a basic mixture of...a stink bomb? She plugged her nose as she slowly grabbed the handle of the vault and before anything could happen she held out the stink bomb. The door swung open, the magic protecting it fading due to the familiarity of janna's character, magic was weird sometimes but boy wasn't it great when the craziest things worked. The bomb was poofed away as Luna made quick work of the vault. It didn't look like much at first glance, full of a ton of papers, and when she starting inside she almost found nothing of interest.

Only to find...

More...documents on...criminals?

Peaking her interest, luna browsed through the files, some criminals she knew, some she didn't. But most if not all were convicted already and some were files of investigations on some criminals. Leave it to janna to be the one to keep tabs of the criminal side of mewni of all things, the problem was that none of these people seemed to be quite what luna was looking for. But then again if it were that simple sky's parents would've already known who their target was.

And as expected, there was no one in this listing who was known for wearing a creepy mask, there were monster criminals who stole baby clothes, a mewman known for dressing up like a bird, there where even a few who attempted to use Yada Yada berries on some political figures but there didn't seem to be anyone to place this. Mostly because the dead giveaway was them being good at magic and every criminal listed was unable to do it according to their profiles.

She found herself a tad disappointed, she'd gone a long way to not find anything out about their case. Just a few antics of Janna's and some criminals that weren't very important to know about at all. She grumbled to herself as she breezed through the profiles and closed them all one by one. She broke into a queen's office to search through her stuff, hoping to find out something she could use to further help her get home, and what did she get instead?

Nothing, she had gone through all this and had nothing to show for it.

Then she stopped and paused, none of these profiles had particularity given her anything remotely interesting to work with at all.

However.

What WAS interesting was among the files, there was one in particular that caught luna's eye.

Eclipsa's.

Taking pictures of any info she might need later, luna put everything back as she found it before opening Eclipsa's file and browsing through it. But her ears perked up, there was someone coming down the hall , their boots getting closer. Taking a picture real quick, luna moved fast, replacing the file perfectly and closing the vault, the seal for it returning as she checked her surroundings and dived behind the portrait, sealing herself into the tunnels and heading out before anything happened.

It wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it was something.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this sky?".

"Luna, it's 3 in the morning...can't you _**wait**_ to talk about any of this?", she rubbed her eyes, her bed was covered in tissues and stains from days of being mad and upset about judas, she was in no state to be woken up so early to talk about eclipsa, especially not with luna. The older girl's eyes glared at her, "No, it can't wait, seems to me your...our mom had a good reason for not being fond of letting eclipsa teach you anything, she wasn't doing it to be bossy...".

"Look, i was 2 or 3 apparently if you're right about this, i don't remember squat about eclipsa accidentally almost getting me hurt with dark magic...ok? Like, if she did, i would've probably have said something by this point, ok?", her response didn't seem good enough for the blonde though. "You don't seem to get this, she has a criminal record, she almost ended up hurting the princess, your mom had her reasons for being so nervous around here...in this universe...she's not being mistreated just because of the globgor thing...".

"Look, eclipsa's weird...but it was probably an accident, and ...I'm not hurt...", the dark haired girl yawned, "This really was not worth waking me up so early, you could've waited, i mean like...I've kinda done stupid things that almost hurt people too...". Luna grumbled, "Sky, we need suspects, don't you think eclipsa is at least a little bit suspicious? At all?". Sky shot the girl a dirty look and was almost considering pushing her off the bed for a second.

"Luna look, i'm tired...i'm upset, i get you wanna find this guy but we need stronger evidence then that...eclipsa's just...not...a bad person. She made my mom upset yeah, but she still lives here with us, i mean it's still weird when she runs off to do things or creeps in the walls but that doesn't mean she's doing anything evil...like luna...let's just go to bed, we can talk about this stuff in the morning.". Her half-sister sighed, "Well, at least i've been doing something...can't say much for the rest of you...".

"Uh...what?".

"Forget it, We're talking tomorrow...er today, and bring judas...I need to speak to him as well, you both better be up and ready to speak to me...". Sky mumbled, remembering tomorrow...er...today.. was the day she and judas would see nora together for the first time, "Yeah...fine...". Luna nodded and left as soon as she came in, man she was such a stick in the mud, couldn't it wait till everyone was up and had the energy to talk about this kinda thing? Sky didn't even have time to really process much about what she was talking about.

Though one thing was for certain, she was going to be speaking to judas again.

Hopefully for the better.

She turned over and feel back asleep.

* * *

Judas's arm was still...well it was still transformed and the boy couldn't help but feel frustrated, it'd be so easy if he could just will this thing away but that would only be so simple. And magic was never simple, especially spells like this. Nora was not perfect but someone who was trained in some kind of healing was better then nothing at this point, though he kept his shocker very close just in case he needed it. He was considering shocking his arm right now, thinking that would do something but maybe it was better to save for actual emergencies.

He wasn't even sure if it wouldn't just make the thing angrier at this point.

It did make it harder for him to sleep though, a giant tentacle arm stretched out next to him on his bed. His body just felt so heavy and it was hard to sleep with the fear his arm would attack him or something while he was out. Most people might think it's incredibly silly to be scared of your own arm attacking you but for judas it was a very real fear, though luckily his arm was rather docile as it usually was since it appeared. His parents of course were upset but they were more then used to it.

Judas really just wanted to talk to his brother, and even sky right now.

Landon was still in the wrong but, he might've had a point.

And Sky, well it might be unhealthy but judas didn't meant to make her opinions feel unimportant if he did.

He just needed to work things out with them as soon as possible, the sooner they were all talking again the better. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling, counting the shadows that were bouncing among the walls and placing his normal hand on his chest. He tried closing his eyes again when he heard his bedroom door open, light coming through and a small demon with giant wings stood on the other side. Mason was staring at the floor, still sad, still anxious.

"Mason? Hey...what are you-".

Judas didn't have much time to react as his younger brother closed the door and ran up, hugging his older brother and wrapping his wings and arms around him. "Mason? hey...is everything ok? Did you have a nightmare?", the boy was only 13 but he was still only a kid, he was still young and was prone to have scary thoughts. The boy nodded, "I had a nightmare and mom and dad are a little too far away and your room was the closest and...". His brother smiled, hugging him with his one normal arm, "Hey it's ok...you wanna keep me company? I'm having a hard time sleeping..".

He nodded softly, "I dreamed you and landon were fighting and my plant attacked you and...", he seemed to still be wiping tears from his eyes. His older brother tried to sooth him, "Hey it's ok, it was just a bad dream, we all get them...me and landon are fine...". Well, as far as them both being alive and safe they were fine, as far as their relationship goes it seems there were things they needed to talk about between the two of them. Even mason seemed to know that.

"He's mad at you...".

"Landon snaps at everyone sometimes...".

"Yeah but...he's _**really**_ upset with you, more then usual...", His wings stretched out then folded back against him, "I'm sorry...it was my fault, i shouldn't have been planting anything mom and dad said were too much to handle for my garden...now you guys are fighting and dinner is weird and...i'm sorry..". He sounded so small, so upset, and judas was reminded how young he kinda still was, how upset things like this always made him throughout his life.

He tried patting his back with his one normal arm, sighing and trying to find the right words. "No mason, look, the seeds were a bad idea but...whatever is happening right now isn't because of you, i think landon's been waiting to say something like that for a long time. And i think he would've said it to me soon enough, even if your plant wasn't the cause.", his eyes were still to the ceiling and he tried to keep himself as calm as he could for his brother's sake.

"It'll be ok mason, we'll talk it out and things will go back to normal...landon just...he just needed some time alone...we all do sometimes. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault.", the smaller part demon seemed to understand and sighed against the pillow. "You think he's gonna ask his crush out soon?", the sudden shift of this question left judas slightly perplexed for a moment before he shook his head and got back in focus, "Wait, what?".

"I'm supposed to be his matchmaker...remember?".

Oh right, he DID do that didn't he?

"Well, like i said mason, landon-".

"Doesn't handle crushes like how i do...I know, it's just, i want to help and he keeps pushing me out...maybe i'm not as great as i thought i would be at helping him...", He rolled over onto his back, being mindful of his wings, "You like helping people judas...what should i do?". His small brown eyes matched the boy's three red ones, waiting for an answer as judas turned back to look up on the mattress, looking for a good answer. "Well, sometimes, some people...don't want your help, and maybe...maybe sometimes you do need to learn to give them space to figure things out on their own...", his bit his lips, "Sometimes that's the best way you can help them, by leaving them be..".

"Is that what landon is doing? He's leaving you all be so he can help?".

"Maybe...".

Mason sat up, "I don't like you guys fighting, i like when our family hangs out all the time, and we get to play games and have fun and laugh. When mom and dad give us hugs and laugh and our grandparents are having a blast. But when you and landon get mad, i get upset...I feel like when you both get mad at each other you might never be friends again and i don't want you guys not to ever be friends again. I like hanging out with my brothers and stuff...".

"We'll work things out mason, we always do...things will pass and we'll be hanging out with mom and dad and having the best day ever together, ok? We'll all be playing games together, laughing, and mom and dad will be so happy and we won't be fighting.", he went silent for a moment, "I hate fighting with landon too mason, i know it's not weird for siblings to bicker sometimes i just wish me and landon didn't bicker so much...I don't...I never mean to hurt him.".

"Do you think he knows that?", Mason laid himself back down on the bed yawning and sinking into the soft mattress.

"I-I'm not sure mason...but i'm gonna make sure he knows anyway.", he could hear the faint sound of the ticking of a wall clock and he sighed, "We better get some sleep though, we all have things to do tomorrow and we both need to try and get some rest...". He reached over to give mason a hug, only to realize sometime during his talk, his arm had returned to normal. He looked over it and snorted, "Huh, well what do you know?", and mason smiled before yawning and making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Thanks judas...".

"It's ok, thanks for talking to me little bat...i needed that.."., he pulled the covers over both of them, "When we get up we can go get some pancakes from the kitchens together, sound good?". The demon smiled as his wings wrapped around him and both managed to drift off into a delightful sleep. Judas's mind was still conflicted and he had a lot to take care of within the next 24 hours, but at least talking to his younger brother did help him feel a bit better.

Hopefully talking to the others would be easier, and this could be hist last night thinking about nothing more then apologizing to everyone the next day.

Hopefully.

* * *

Unlucky for Luna it seemed, finding time to talk to Sky and Judas was harder then it seemed. Jackie seemed to have taken a liking to her and wanted to see her train more often, resulting in her spending more time in the gym then she wanted that morning, and between sky's class with angel and other actitivites finding time where she could speak to judas and sky in private was increasingly difficult. Especially since judas was caught up talking to his parents about his coronation.

Sky didn't mind on the other hand, she wasn't entirely looking forward to meeting judas right away, even though she knew she needed to.

Though was it weird she was starting to somewhat get along with Angel of all people?

Well, she still kinda thought he sucked in a lot of ways, but for some reason, he seemed to think she was actually a capable person. Well, judas and eclipsa and a lot of people that knew her thought she was capable, but it felt weirder coming from the guy she beat up way too often for her liking. She was still keeping a close eye on him because she still didn't really trust he wouldn't pull something and go to another extreme to get what he wanted.

But she supposed in a time where she was kinda doubting herself it still was kinda nice that weird dude thought she was more powerful despite them not liking each other.

She almost waved to him as class dismissed, _**almost**_.

Though she was a little more focused on eclipsa, luna's rambling wasn't entirely unjustified. And to be honest sky had always kinda wondered why her mom was so antsy around eclipsa despite the fact they usually seemed on good terms, but then again if sky had been her mom in that situation maybe she would've freaked out too. She almost wanted to ask eclipsa but was that even appropriate to bring up? It was all kinda in the past anyway and eclipsa seemed more careful now.

Then again...

"Sky, darling? Class ended, do you have a question?".

Oh yeah, sky WAS just kinda staring at eclipsa for no reason now wasn't she?

"Oh uh...not really, i just uh...", Eclipsa smiled and leaned against one of her tables, "Any mother issues you wanna talk about? boy problems? Or is there anything else you want to tell me but think i might be worried about?". She rubbed her arm and diverted her head, "I mean, i dunno, maybe something like the first but also...not exactly?". Her strange expression was followed by the biting of her lips,"It's just uh...uh, how do YOU feel, about my mom?".

"Me? Oh well, of course i adore your mother, she's a powerful and capable queen. I do think she sets out a lot of unfair expectations on you and maybe doesn't always do the best to help you out and make your life easier but i still think she's a good queen and a wonderful person.". Sky leaned against the wall of eclipsa's room, not entirely satisfied with her answer, "Do you think...she likes you?". Eclipsa blinked at her, confused before going to surprised instead.

"Likes me? Well, your mom tends to like everyone sky, is this because your mother wasn't sure about me being your new teacher? I'm sure she didn't mean to make it sound liked she _**hated**_ me or anything...she just cares about your safety and what you learn...". But the more she looked at sky, the more her smile dropped, "Oh dear, you found out about the accident, didn't you?". Sky nodded, "I mean, yeah, but i don't know what happen or anything, i guess i was too young to remember..".

"Sky...".

"I don't think you were doing anything harmful, i'm just kinda...well it's just kinda weird..".

Eclipsa sighed, "Well no, it was not intended to do anything to you, it was just...i was being trusted to take care of you for a moment, i tried to do some magic...things got outta hand...and you almost ended up hurt. Your mother hasn't trusted me the same since then, though she still lets me stay here and everything...". Sky nodded, "Yeah that...that explains a lot...is that why you kinda don't seem to well...our balls and parties as well? Y'know?".

"Something along those lines yes...sometimes things like relationships are just complicated, i think your mother was worried if she told you about the accident she'd be forcing you under her rule and well, your mother never liked so many of those.", she then grew a sad smile, "Does that help make you feel a little better?". The princess simply nodded and looked off to the side, "I guess it just feels better being trusted , to uh, know all these things or whatever..".

"You're still worried about not being respected?".

"Maybe...".

Eclipsa's face became more sad and sky grumbled, "Look, it's not easy, it seems so easy to just tell someone they're great and they'll do great and they're overthinking things. When people don't like your ideas, or don't tell you everything, and you just feel so useless the whole time. Like i know you wanna help, and so does judas...i guess it's just hard...when even you feel like you kinda suck most of the time and you're not the person people want you to be...".

"Darling, you don't need anyone's approval but your own...".

Sky didn't answer.

"Now of course, we all need support to do what we want and feel confident in ourselves but at the end of the day you need to trust in yourself to do these things. Pushing yourself down never quite...ends well for most people.". She walked over to pat the girl on the shoulder, "I should've said something sooner about my carelessness, but we all sometimes have secrets and things we don't like to talk about. Don't take it as a sign i don't trust you sky...you're a wonderful girl, but even I have things I don't like to talk about and I don't want to trouble you with...but that's only because I care about you...".

She bit her lip, "Wait...", heading over to another part of the room, she pulled out a book, "I mean, i was planning to give you this another time but maybe you'd enjoy seeing it now.". The book was quickly recognized as a photo album, and of who? Sky of course, who else would it have been? Sky looked a little stunned, especially since her and eclipsa had never been all that close to each other. How long did eclipsa take to make her a gift like this anyway?

There was no way she would've gotten all these pictures unless it was from...

Her moms.

"You made me an photo album...?", she stood there in disbelief, "Wait...why did you make this for me at all?". Eclipsa almost seemed to cry for a moment, "Well, i may not technically be your grandma, but, i still consider you my grandchild. And well, what kinda grandma would i be if i didn't make you something nice? You're 15 sky, you're growing up and you deserve something nice for all the things you've gone through, it's nice watching you grow...".

"Eclipsa...".

"Sorry for making today rather emotional, but trust me when i say, you can do this...I mean, you can't do any worse then me.", she winked and it got sky to laugh, "You took me talking about all this way better then i thought you might've...uh, sorry for dumping my weird emotional issues on you. Just...got a lot on my mind these days and there's so much pressure.". She made some weird hand movements as she spoke and eclipsa sighed, " Don't let anyone tear you down sky, be yourself...and you'll do great things..".

"Thanks eclipsa...".

"Anytime dear, you better get ready to head off, Oh and uh...skyler...before you go, is there... _ **anything else**_ you wish to talk to me about, anything else troubling you?", the woman looked at sky with a serious stare and Sky could've help but maybe shiver in her place, Sky was tempted to almost confess to her about everything happening but that was something that was not worth the risk. Instead she shook her head, and readjusted her outfit as her eyes wandered to the pages of the book. "No Eclipsa, sorry, that's it...thanks".

* * *

Sitting next to judas again felt weird, wondering who should speak first between them and wondering what the other one was thinking and so much else. Luna was in front of them, leaning against the wall in her bedroom, she was still in her knight gear, because as soon as she left she managed to get the two of them in a place where she could talk in private. Though the whole thing made sky feel like she was being scolded by her own mother of all people.

Luna had the face of a disapproving mother.

She wondered what Luna was like back home with an attitude like that, did all of her friends back home feel the same way she did? Were they as bad as her? Though she sure hoped whoever Luna hung out with didn't have to deal with this side of her as often as she and Judas seemed to have to.

"So, you wanna tell me sky?".

Ugh, she even SOUNDED like a mom.

"How do you know?".

"I hear things...so, fess up...".

"Look, i talked to eclipsa, it was just an accident, she didn't do anything to me...", sky said gently, "You're losing it luna, like i get it...it's just, you need stronger evidence to go against eclipsa to do anything? I mean, did you even find anything else to be suspicious of?". Luna's face didn't change but her lack of an answer made judas smirk and sky sigh, "Ok, so maybe we haven't been of much help but we're looking out for strange stuff, it's just hard when we don't know what to find...".

Then she tugged a little on her hair, "I guess i could contact Katrina? I just...i don't know if i'd be wasting her time or if it's a good idea. I feel like if i have a chance to talk to her, i might not get another one so easily...and what if she doesn't know anything and i go there for no reason and-". Then she thought about what eclipsa told her, "Ok maybe i can just pick a day and go and speak to her, see if she knows anything, i guess it can't hurt to try.".

"Yeah, might as well, uh...is it ok if i come with to see her as well?", sky looked over to the demon who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "She's kinda always been like our weird older sister, and I want to see her again. Uh...but it's ok if you don't really want me to come.". He was doing that thing again, he probably got it from his parents, where he was so guilty that all confidence he'd have at times was completely drained from him, leaving him a little mopey and blank.

Guess their kinda sorta fight was really getting to him too.

Luna grumbled, "You know, this conversation isn't going to get any easier unless you two actually speak to each other. I don't know why you're both having such a hard time looking at each other in the face but i suggest working it out because I can't spend all night here trying to speak to both of you when your both won't even speak to each other.". The teens were silent for a moment, thinking about things and deciding what to say to each other, one of them needed to speak and get this over with.

"Yeah, you can come...", sky made a smile towards him and she could just feel luna giving them a glare, but she ignored it. It was nice to see judas again, even as worried as she was to talk to him now that they were in the same room she felt a lot more comfortable. He didn't seem to be mad, and he looked just as happy to see her. "Thanks, i uh...hey i uh...I'm sorry if i was being kinda pushy or rude last time, i didn't mean to hurt you or anything.".

"No, you were kinda right, i might've overreacted a touch or something to...y'know...", she slightly looked over to luna remembering what judas told her, "But uh...i didn't mean to like...accuse you of not caring or anything, that was kinda rude...". They exchanged a smile and a laugh and luna sighed, getting their attention, "Listen, we have work to do, now that you both are looking at each other again, is there anything else you guys have even found out? Or have you decided there are more important things then finding this creep?".

"We're royals, not crazy...we can't do a ton from our angle.", judas stood up, "We can't exactly risk doing something if our parents find out, not to mention what if this guy overpowers us? It's like this luna, let's say we do find this guy? What then? Are we expected to fight him? Her? Them? What if they kidnap us, almost kill us? Maybe back home you have the authority to boss around people and have them do dangerous tasks for you but that's not the same here..".

"Well what exactly are _**you**_ doing to help?"

Apparently the tone of her voice had hit a nerve for the demon prince, walking over to the princess and staring deep into her blue eyes with a serious glare. Luna wasn't the least bit scared of him of course but Sky could tell Judas was really getting sick of Luna's behavior around him and everyone else for that matter. Though at the same time he still seemed to be getting a hold of himself, his voice remaining calm despite how mad he seemed to be.

"Listening to my parent's work on the matter, keeping the group updated, attending all meetings my family has so i can figure out what they know and where they suspect? Just because i don't have a ton to say doesn't mean i don't do _**anything**_ luna. We're all busy people with our own lives, we want to help, we really do. But we can't just fix everything so easily, find everything we want in the span of a day. Look, i'm sorry nothing's come up but did you really expect this to be fixed so easily?", luna glared at him before grumbling and tugging her hair.

"Things don't get done unless you put in the work to do them.", she said, staring harder into his eyes.

"They also don't get done right if you don't wait for what you need first before going for it, you can't bake bread without knowing the recipe...or otherwise it ends up a disaster.", he shot back at her, still somehow remaining calm.

"Well _sometimes_ if you wait too long people get hurt and things only get worse!".

"And other times you end up doing something reckless and stupid and end up regretting it entirely!"

Sky sighed, here they went again, arguing.

"HEY!".

Her yell got their attention fast.

"Look, maybe me and judas could be doing more and maybe you are way too bossy about this whole stupid thing. But is this really helping? At all? Like you guys wanna be good rulers but you both kinda...have a hard time just..talking to each other.". Luna looked to her, then back to judas, "it's normal, just because we have a similar mindset does not mean i agree with him in every way. We disagree and i'm quite used to dealing with people like that back home thanks.".

"Then let's agree to disagree thanks...", judas took a breath and nodded to sky, "Thanks for talking to us luna, about this whole thing, but me and sky have other things to get done today. We'll call you if we find anything, ok?". He gave her s skeptic look, he didn't seem to entirely trust her to do as he said and he probably had every reason not to trust her. Though then again he also might be slightly annoyed he got roped in here to talk about something that lead nowhere and then was being accused of not caring.

Could go either way.

Luna didn't answer, turning her head away and judas bit his lip and started heading out. Sky didn't really want to admit feeling kinda bad for luna, but even though she was kinda bossy and rude, she was also kinda desperate for answers to get back where she belonged. Geez, maybe luna and angel could go to therapy together, going to such extremes out of desperation and hurting the people around them in the process. Sky attempted to follow judas out as fast as possible but then luna called out to her.

"Sky, i saw my mom...".

So close, and yet so far.

Sky stopped in her tracks and turned her head around to face the tall blonde, "Yeah, what about it?".

"What can you...tell me about her?".

Sky turned completely around now, eyes glancing to the door where judas was waiting for her no doubt, "Uhhh...well, she's our head knight, she's usually not here most of the time cause she has missions, my moms love her a whole lot. I think she dated Jude's mom awhile back? I think she's still single? I mean, are you sure you even wanna know about any of this? I mean, you don't talk about your universe at all and well...it's dangerous to know too much about them since it might well...make you have a crisis, I've kinda maybe been there.".

"I don't care about her **_love life_** sky, i want to know how she works. Is she assertive? How many people has she captured? Is she smart enough to discover i'm not just another mewman? She's taken a liking to me and i need to be careful around her-", she closed her eyes and folded her arms together, though sky was sure there was more to what she was saying. "Look, i'm not the kinda person who y'know, looks into people that much? I don't know luna, you're just gonna have to handle that yourself..".

"But you know her here, you live here, you grew up knowing her. You need to give me more then that..".

"Me and judas were young when we first met her, and like i said, she wasn't always around much. Sorry luna, handling her is just gonna have to be your problem because i really don't know all this kinda stuff. She's like, a great knight and does a lot of work but if you're going to fool her, you're gonna have to be creative , but then again, i dunno how many people on mewni would just assume you're her daughter from another alternate timeline.".

There was a silence between them.

"I should go, sorry it's just...i'm not exactly much of a strategist, just...don't get too involved with her or anything...keep your distance i guess. I mean, you don't suspect HER of doing anything right?", luna didn't say anything for a moment, "No, but...I don't entirely trust her either.". Sky gave a knowing glance, "Well, I guess let us know if you find anything interesting...we'll...we'll see you later I guess...uh...sorry this meeting didn't go better?".

"Just go, i have matters to attend to as well...".

Sky gave her one last look as she headed out the door, luna pulling out her compact and sighing as she texted someone else she needed to have a talk with.

 _Luna: "Celeste? My room, now  
_

* * *

"Hey...i'm glad we're uh...talking again, I was SO worried y'know and...", judas laughed it off, playing with his hair and smiling, "I know I shouldn't have been so worried, I guess with everything going on and my brother being mad at me I think my anxiety caught up with me.". Sky walked alongside him, she almost felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest, "Yeah, I guess we just don't really fight all that often now that I think about it, things have just...gotten complicated.".

"Well, yeah...we're older then we were...we're growing up...we're not the young kids who'd do stupid stuff like we used to.", he seemed to be thinking back to fonder memories as he said that, "I'm sorry if me wanting to hang out with nora so much made you feel...weird. Maybe i'm just...putting too much of myself into nora these days...and it's just making things harder for everyone. I guess it's just...she's just so nice to me and I feel obliged to help in a way...".

Sky snorted, followed by weak laughter, "You get it from your parents, trust me, they rub off on you a lot. My moms sometimes talk about how your folks feel inclined to do their best to help even in issues that don't involve them so there's no further conflict, i mean your mom loves being a hero and getting to do crazy adventures. Though maybe don't tell your family too much about nora cause knowing them they'll start setting you two up on dates more then anything...".

"Yeah, when my mom started dating my dad, my grandfolks went ALL OUT to set them up on perfect dates together and that made things weird for awhile. Though after they got them to back off things worked out just fine, but yeah, better not say anything, they might get the wrong impression. ". He suddenly thought of something before looking to sky, "Hey? How are classes with angel going? Is he on his best behavior the whole time or do you think he's still up to something?".

"He asked me to beat him up."

Judas stopped walking and gave her a strange look.

"Uh...what?".

"I told him I sucked at magic, he didn't buy it, and he said for me to use magic on him like we always did when we had our regular fights. And yes, he ASKED me to fight him, so...don't freak out too much I didn't attack him in an attempt to hurt him.". Judas's stare still remained though, his hands out in front of him, "Sky! I told you you can't just do stuff like that, imagine if he got really hurt and you got in serious trouble because of it! That wand? out of your hands and even out of ours until we figure out why it sent these girls here!".

"SHHHH!", sky placed a finger to his mouth, "You're supposed to be the careful one here mr loud mouth, might not wanna talk about some of that stuff out loud.". Judas held a moment of embarrassment as he moved sky's hand away from his mouth, "Look, i get it, but he's fine...honestly i didn't even want to do it, he just sorta flinged a web at me and i sorta...well, hit him with a narwhal on instinct. It's like, I do spells better when i'm not really thinking too hard about them...".

"And angel...helped you huh? Hmm, i knew he always had some good in him...i just had no idea he uh...well he even wanted to help you. I always got the impression you two were almost impossible to stick in a room together without you fighting like kids...", sky gave him a look but sighed in response, "Well, don't get me wrong I still think he kinda sucks, but I at least think he sucks a little LESS for sorta, being weirdly supportive of me for whatever reason?".

"He cares more then he lets on...".

"I still kinda think he's using this class as a way to talk to my mom and convince her to help him though...".

"And you kinda still have every reason to think that...", they resumed their walk, "Truth is, angel has not given you much of a reason to think otherwise. But that's because he's kinda stubborn and has no real reason to feel like he needs to change...then again, maybe we could...". Sky raised an eyebrow at him, "Judas, you know you can't help everyone right? I mean, no offence it's just that we already have a ton going on and if luna already found out we're talking to nora she'd be mad as is..".

"Well, not, actually...it kinda involves nora...", he reached behind the back of his neck, "Sky? Did your moms ever tell you about where the land of the spiderbites came from exactly? How it got into their hands?". Sky shook her head and he nodded, "Well, when the first mewman settlers arrived, that land used to kinda be owned by angel's family, they were renowned spider creatures who well, lived in a forest full of spiders that they were considered to be friends and lived in peace with...".

His voice sounded sad, his head turning away, "And when the mewmans took over, they saw his species as untrustworthy and dangerous foes, so they drove them back using the wand and took away all of that land, the forest. But when they found out it was infested with spiders, they refused to live in it or make it apart of the Butterfly kingdom. So they handed the land off to one of their allies, the man who helped lead the charge and took the land from the Arachfords...Sir Cornelius. And as he loved the forest despite it's dangers, he renamed himself as the king of Spiderbites, and the land itself became his kingdom. A kingdom for a bunch of mewmans who live under the conditions of creatures who had been living in peace in that land for ages...".

As sky thought about it, she did realize over the years how strange nora and angel's families were to each other. Angel's folks were polite of course and seemed to get along with the queen and slimy monster king, but angel seemed to have a weird relationship with nora. Nora either seemed guilty or afraid of him to some degree, and angel got tense and weird whenever he ended up running into her. Sky really hadn't questioned it much beforehand but if what judas said was true...it made sense.

"You have to remember sky, mewmans were not native to this land, the monsters lived here first, you can't believe that kingdom full of mewmans outside of the butterflies had existed long before the first mewmans arrived, could you? Considering the spiderbites never minded monsters I'm surprised they hadn't tried to work things out sooner between the kingdoms but at the same time maybe the tension between them just makes it hard to make the first move and just speak to each other...", His tone was soft and his mind seemed to be wandering.

"How...did you find out all that?".

"Demons live a long time, i have some relatives i could ask about the history of mewni, thought not all of it is very pleasant. I mean, your family nearly drove his species to near extinction and starvation where his kingdom ended up in ruins, but he also kinda has a beef with nora as well he doesn't entirely act on. I'm saying this, because i think if we want to help him, we might need to just, separate you and her from the mistakes of your ancestors...and maybe...nora...could help...with his mom..".

"Uh...you're asking a lot of nora to cure your curse and his mother you know, it's...no offence, it's just it's already hard enough for her i don't know if putting a life on her shoulders is a good idea too .What if she can't be cured? Like i know it'd be amazing if she could be cured so easily, but if she can't? You've seen his mom, like...his dad's weirdly right, if anything were to happen...he kinda needs to have support and friends or he might...get worse...", man, and now she was agreeing to HELPING him? When did she go soft?

"Maybe but...think about it, we resolve the tension between those families, and angel might change his mind about the things he's been doing.".

"Maybe...".

"We have priorities and other things to focus on, but i also think something is up with angel...and i think we're better off being his friend then his enemy right now. I'm still suspicious of him being found in the castle in the middle of the night and we can't entirely rule out his patience at your lessons as something else in case he is still up to something. Either way I think we need to finally put things to rest between him, which we were going to have to do eventually if we want to make the alliance work when we take over..", he turned to look at her straight in the face again, "We need Nora to help if she can...".

His tone was serious and sky seemed to fully understand what he was talking about as they kept walking. When she really thought about it, maybe she and judas should question angel at some point on the masked character. Not that he'd probably tell her, he was brutally honest at times but that might be the one thing he'd probably want to keep his sharp toothed mouth closed about unless he wanted to get into even more serious trouble.

"Well, we can work on it then, i guess...I mean, the dude already seems to sorta kinda like you? and maybe sorta kinda respect me? Maybe we can work off of it or something so we can get him to admit what's really going on with him and all of this...", judas snickered as she made hand motions as she spoke, "Yeah, i think maybe we can work something out later and figure out if something else is up with that prince, well, after we talk to nora of course.".

They stopped in their tracks and sky grabbed judas's arm, "Speaking of nora, we better get a move on soon, we don't wanna keep her waiting..". The friends turned to each other and nodded, "Yeah, i think that's one thing we can both agree on right now." . They smiled and the fire engulfed them as they vanished from the hallway, unknowing to them that someone was watching from down the hallway, the figure moving off somewhere else as fast as they came.


	21. Not Very Well Kept Secrets

"So you can't...activate it, or anything?".

Nora's hands trailed along judas's arm, getting a feel for his muscles and searching for anything strange. And the prince shook his head, "I've never been able to control it, it just tends to come and go and i never know why, and sometimes it reacts alongside me.". Nora nodded along as she continued to examine him, "You're magically infected...it's a lot different then being infected by a sting or a bite, or by eating something particularly bad that morning...".

Her face seemed rather sad, "What you have might be nearly impossible to get out of you without proper care...". Sky was pacing in the corner, crossing her arms and kinda keeping to herself as nora wrote more things down in her journal. It was a medical journal of course, normally used for regular illnesses she studied at home and occasionally was used to other details she wasn't sure about sharing to anyone in public considering the humiliation she'd receive.

"Did you parents ever..."

"Tell me how I got infected? No, they just told me it was a bug that had been attached to my mom and It got passed down during my creation. I get the feeling it's not a story they like telling or thinking about for that matter", nora continued to write stuff down and he rubbed his arm. "I can't even get my grandparents to tell me, not even great great grandpa relicor, who an kinda be a bit of a chatterbox, just refuse to really talk to me about why this happened to me...".

"I guess they must have a good reason then...".

This didn't seem to be making judas feel any better, his face turning away to face the wall, "Maybe, but i'm going to be king soon as well and yet...they still won't tell me, i'm sure whatever it is i can handle it, I'm...I'm not gonna be angry at them...", though sky turned her head and stopped in her tracks, "Jude, you've been stuck with that thing as long as i can remember, and it's kinda taken a toll on you...maybe your folks just don't want you to blame them for whatever happened."

"I wouldn't blame my parents sky, i mean...they never would want to hurt me...".

"Well yeah, of course not...I just mean...you know, you find out something you don't wanna know about and you end up looking at them very differently...", the demon was reminded of when he had spoken to her about his parents possibly being behind everything, or even when he told sky she needed to not let focus on who her mother was in these other alternate universes. because it might just warp her mind. He bit his lips, "They're my parents sky, even if they screw up...or do something wrong, they still love me...and I know them...".

"You got a lot of faith in your parents Judas, you know that?".

He laughed, "They're not perfect, but i don't want to end up hating them...I really wouldn't be here without them and I'm sure I could understand if anything...well...happened.". Nora was glancing between them, but she didn't say anything, they had to be a little more careful about talking about some of these details in public. But then again Nora was the person they knew that would least want to tell anyone anything about what was going on or what they were up to.

Luckily she didn't ask anything, going back to the task at hand. "I like your parents...they always seem to be so happy together...they're always having fun and they get to go on adventures together all the time. I think it's...kinda sweet..". She had probably told him this before, but she seemed to stop talking before she could go further on it, he had to assume nora wasn't entirely used to going into big and detailed conversations about how she felt on a lot of matters.

She would just put her bit in, and then be ashamed and not say much else. Judas thought about the ball, how she liked to be at the butterfly castle and look at all the roses in their gardens. She seemed more at peace when she wasn't under so many stressful situations, and his arm probably counted as one. He'd taken Sky's advice to a degree and kept his mouth silent about Angel's mom, Nora wasn't exactly a miracle worker and putting a life on her shoulders was probably a bad move when he thought about it a bit longer.

Though he still wanted to speak to her about Angel.

She'd always been kinda scared of him, perhaps worried he held a grudge against her family the same way he did against the Buttterflys. Though, considering he never could be found on her lawn, yelling at the king and queen of the spiderbites, it seemed his main grudge was still with the Butterflys. Still, maybe getting Angel to talk things out with Nora and Sky would help them get his trust, find out what he was up to, if he was up to anything.

It couldn't exactly hurt.

Though there was no telling how Angel himself would react to it, since Sky and Judas commonly didn't really help with the boy's personal issues.

Sky was eyeing him and they both then shared a glance to nora, who was still busy, "Maybe someday, you can hang out with my parents again, they kinda like you too. They think you're very sweet...". Nora blushed and tried to hide behind her slimy hair, her eyes diverting from the demon's. "Well, that's very nice of them...I wish my parents said more nice things about you, well, they do say you appear to be very nice and respected but yeah...".

"It's ok nora...I'm a little used to it..".

"But you're so nice...I don't think you're scary...".

"You don't, but a lot of others do...even my parents can be...scared as well..".

Sky leaned against the nearest wall, avoiding the slime if she could, "Me and jude have been growing up with this kinda thing for our entire lives, so yeah, it's kinda freaky and everyone's worried. But...I still think it's kinda stupid people want you off the throne for it, it's not even your fault and you can't help it either. You're like...a good person to be king, you care about everyone, you like to take charge, you don't let people talk down to you when they do..".

"Yeah and I also happen to have a dangerous parasite inside me...it's hard to blame everyone for being afraid...", Nora pinched his arm, judas letting out a small yelp as she took notes, "And this curse originally came from...a former queen's spell?". Sky nodded, "I mean, Crescenta's chapter is mainly full of useless spells that mean very little...like, i really don't know why you have a spell to infect someone with an evil parasite but leave it to her to create one...".

"Does it have a counterspell to fix it? Don't all spells have a counterspell?".

"Star's tried it, but it doesn't seem to work on me, my folks have considered a demonicism, and even the magical dimension but...I guess they weren't cures that would've been very effective.".

"That's...peculiar...".

"My parents say it might be due to well...the fact I wasn't zapped with the spell, it was sorta...transferred to me? So it's kinda a whole other category now...like it's...fused with my Dna or something...". nora seemed to understand, processing the details, "If it's fused with you, and it's in your dna...well...that does make things a lot weirder...but it's like...a parasite isn't it? It latches onto you and kinda survives because of you? Since it's like it's own thing...?".

"Yeah, that's how my mom always described it yes...", she nodded along, "Well, then maybe it's not fused to you, maybe it is still a parasite, but maybe it's different from the one your mom had. It hasn't hurt you and if it's it's own thing then it has to still be a living creature stuck with you...so there has to be some way to flush it out...do you uh...do you know where you can find the spell, the spell that created you and your brothers?". She seemed to do better when she worked, judas noted, guess medicine and curing others brought out more confidence in her.

"No, i've never seen it, my father closed it off a long time ago, after mason. Who knows where he keeps it now, it could be in the archive, his office, could even 50 feet underground after what it ended up doing to me, i'm not sure where we can find it...", he turned to her with a knowing look, "But i can tell you want to see it in order to figure out how to remove the curse...don't you?". Nora nodded but Sky didn't seem quite as ok with this as they did.

"I dunno, i mean judas...that spell...MADE you. Trying to play with it...might be more trouble then it's worth...like, wasn't it based on some old spell from one of your great-grandmas or something?", her friend glanced to her," oh no no, i'm sure all nora wants to do is well...look over it, get a feel for it, i'm sure she won't end up doing anything crazy with it...she's just going to need more details on the whole thing and figure out how to separate this creature...from me.".

"I'm sorry if i worried you...I don't wanna hurt judas...", Nora mumbled softly, "I just think in order to find a cure, we should figure out how this got into him in the first place...if we can go through it, we can find out how this might've happened...and then figure out...how to remove it from him..". She twiddled with her fingers, "I'm not too great at curing magical illnesses, just normal ones, so I guess any info i could get would really mean a lot to me..".

"We can try, right sky?", judas was giving her a pleading look, and the princess sighed, "Well, yeah of course we'll try, though your parents probably aren't willing to tell us anything, they aren't really proud of what happened to you...". Judas moved his arm away from nora and stood up, "Well, i'm going to be king soon, maybe i can convince them to help? I'm going to need to know as much as possible if i'm to do great as a king right? They can't baby me forever...".

He fixed himself up, "We'll work something out, honestly i'm just happy to see you nora, thanks for uh...helping me, It means a lot to me..".

"No, thanks for uh...being so nice to me...i'm uh, still a little scared my parents are gonna walk in you know?".

She motioned to the door, one that was currently hit with a few demon spells, and somehow sky managed to at least get one spell in that would at least keep the door closed long enough for her and judas to teleport out if they had to, "Don't worry, our enchantments should work just fine, though i wish we didn't have to sneak in here at all...i wish we could just hang out more normally, like me and sky do...we could go on our own adventures together..".

"I-I'd like that."

They exchanged smiles between the three of them and Sky coughed into her hand, "Hey uh...nora, hope you don't mind but uh...judas has something else he kinda was interested in speaking to you about." Judas sent her a look but at the same time she was right, he was going to have to speak up, "Yeah sorry, i guess I better get this out of my system before I forget shouldn't I? Uh...Well, Nora, hope this isn't super weird but we wanted to ask you something...".

Nora blushed heavily.

"H-How do you feel about Angel?".

Whatever Nora thought he was about to ask her, it was clear it was not that. Her eyes widened and she looked rather confused, as if he said something strange, before processing what he said and shaking her head, "Angel? Oh...I uh...I dunno, w-why are you asking me ?". Well, this was practically what Judas was kinda expecting bringing this up to her, especially since Nora seemed to be so anxious around the guy and didn't even seem like she enjoyed being in the same room as him.

"Well, I just think...we should all try and well...maybe become friends...kinda...".

His answer didn't seem to work for her at all,"Well, no, it's more like...with everything going on and us being rulers soon, I just think maybe...we should all work things out. You and well, you and angel have had a complicated relationship and maybe...we can fix whatever it is between you two that makes everything so...awkward.". Nora shook her head though, "Judas...that's...nice...but..you can't fix everything...I-I uh...me and angel...I don't think he seems to like me...".

"Angel barely likes anyone honestly", Sky mumbled, "Sorry if we brought it up and made things weird, jude kinda insisted cause I guess he thinks maybe if we all talk it out or something we might get well..we might get angel to stop being a pain...since he seems to have personal beef with all of us...". Nora blinked at him, "Oh well, That's very sweet of you, that you care so much...but you know...everything, with your family history...I-I don't think I can talk to him or...just make everything better...I can barely look at him...".

She grabbed onto her slimy hair, playing with it, "He's...a little scary to look at, all those red eyes and I just...I don't think he likes me very much.". Then she tripped on her words, "Not that i don't mind red eyes! or multiple ones!", she could barely look at judas, "Sorry, i made things weird...I don't hate angel I just...I don't think we'll be able to be friends like you want us to...I can't even leave to just go and speak to him...It's...I'm glad you care but...W-We can't.".

Judas smiled, "Don't worry about the "Eyes" thing, i know what you mean...i'm sorry If i made things awkward, we just wanted to see if maybe we could sorta...work things out between you two but I guess that was high hoping...". Judas sounded rather dissapointed, but then again what did he expect? He couldn't just convince Nora into doing something she lacked interest in doing for many years of their lives. Even if he could convince her, how would he convince Angel?

"How's his mother?".

"Hmm?".

The princess looked up to him, "How's Queen Arana?"

Her companion sighed, "She's not much better as far as I know, wish I could say she's fine, but as far as I know from my parents she's getting weaker...I don't think any of us have had the guts to talk to Angel about her or even ask, considering it's a touchy subject...when you try to he gets very defensive and mad...understandably so, but yes...". The girl sighed, "His mom always seemed so nice...even when angel wasn't, she liked to keep him close and everything...".

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine what he's going through...even if he's being a butt at times...", they could hear Sky snort, "he's well...he's kinda desperate to help her in any way he can, I guess he thinks my mom and stuff could cure her with our powers...which...maybe? I guess it depends how severe the illness is but even we can't do everything, I mean, i can't recall many previous queens curing anyone with magic like that...It all seems to be healed the natural way..".

"Has she been looked over by anyone professional?", Nora asked shyly, "I uh, i don't know exactly what the medial care like is over there, but the kingdom has been in poverty for so long I wouldn't be surprised if It were awful...". The Butterfly princess bit her lip and thought back to conversations she had with Angel in the past, "Well, they're sorta getting better, they somehow got back to making silk? So i guess they're starting to be able to trade again, but I dunno if that means much in terms of affording a good doctor...".

"Wait a second, make silk?".

Judas stood up and looked at Sky oddly, "He claimed his kingdom was going back to making silk? Since when? My parents haven't mentioned anything like this to me...". She only shrugged, "I dunno, in one of our lessons he told me they were making it again, I guess they figured out how to do it again...". Judas didn't seem to like this answer, his face trying to process it, "That's...strange, as...his species needed more magic to do something like that...you've seen them, his kingdom hasn't had that power in centuries...".

"Well, apparently he says he does now...maybe he was lying, i have no idea...", then again, angel was not much of a liar, a thought that seemed to come to judas as well. "I think we're going to need to have a talk with him soon then, or well, at least take a closer look...Sky...invite him to spend time with us. I think we might need to speak to him about some of these weird claims going on...", sky raised an eyebrow, knowing this meant he had a lead.

" ** _Me?_** invite _**him**_ ** _?_** ".

"Yeah, invite him to spend time with us...we both should talk to him, like we said, try and get us all on good terms. That's never going to happen unless we actually attempt to become friends with him, not to mention I have some question for him right now I kinda want answers to...", nora closed her book, finishing her notes, "and you both can uh...help me find the information I need to see if we can find a cure for your arm issues judas, hopefully...".

"Sorry about bringing up angel...I never should've brought that on you...".

"No judas, it's ok, I'm not mad...you just want to help me, but...I guess...If i want to talk to him...maybe I should do it on my own...like I did to hang out with you..", she was still acting rather sky, but judas found her demeanor adorable and sweet, "Yeah, yeah you should...sorry if i were y'know, trying to dictate your life on accident...I should know better considering your parents, then to be telling you what to be doing with your life and who to hang out with..".

"Judas...you're...you're one of the nicest people I've met...it's ok...you didn't mean any harm...", she stood up, "Don't...beat yourself up over me...ok?". She reached out an arm and gently took a hold of his, "You mean well, don't beat yourself up so much...". He nodded, "Yeah sorry, I guess i'm just worried about...well...I guess I just didn't want to hurt anyone else...". Nora was looking at him rather funny due to his response and he reassured her.

Sky was grumbling at their constant apologizing, man, these two...

"Me and Landon are kinda fighting, I still need to talk and work things out with him...", Nora's face then relaxed and she nodded, sky's eyes turning to him curiously, "Wait, what are you both fighting about this time? This isn't over something stupid is it?". One look at his face told her it sure wasn't, him taking place on the wall next to her, "Landon thinks well...he thinks I believe myself to be superior to him, and that our parents treat me differently then him...and he's mad about it...".

"Oh, that old chestnut huh?".

"He keeps shutting me out, he doesn't even wanna talk to me about any of it...and I want to, I want to talk about it but he clearly doesn't...", Nora walked over, her fingers clamping together and listening in, "I suppose I should just give him space, I think he needs it, I think our parents are almost ready to un-ground him soon enough anyway. I just want to at least talk to him and work things out so we can be on the same page and I don't have to stress about him..".

"Then don't I guess...", the blunette mumbled, "Wait till he talks to you or something, just let him be alone...". Nora sighed softly, getting the other's attention, "Hi, i'm sorry if i'm being a bother...but time's almost up, I think you better get going before my parents might walk in...". She didn't seem eager for them to remotely leave, her tone growing sadder only for judas to put his hand on her shoulder, "It won't be the last time we see each other, I promise to get what you need soon...".

She only smiled sweetly at him, "thanks for coming over...I-AHH!', she panicked as something long yanked on here forehead, scared it was an snake or something only to realize is was thin and yellow. It was a simple measuring tape and she could hear sky behind her messing with it. "Hold still, i need to get a good idea of what hat size you need...". Judas snickered, "Don't worry, she does this all the time when she wants to make us gifts it's ok..".

Nora blushed.

Sky took off the tape and examined it closely, "hey, i did say i was totally gonna make you a hat, there's no way i can make one unless i have the right measurements in order to make it, then it would just become pointless wouldn't it?". The half slime girl seemed surprised, as thought she didn't actually think Sky would go through with making her anything. But Sky seemed to notice this, and put her tape measure back in her vest," It'll look cool, trust me...".

"thank you sky...that's..nice of you..".

"Well, we are friends now, officially...you might as well...it'll give me something else to do..".

The girl blushed and before she could think about it she pulled both royals in for a small hug, "Thank you guys so much you didn't have to do this for me...I uh...". Then she stopped hugging them, as if they were fire and they burned her on accident. She looked embarrassed for going in for a hug with the two of them, but they didn't really seem to mind. Judas especially as he pulled both of them back in, "It's ok, we'll see you very soon, thanks for your help nora..".

* * *

"So you found nothing, and told someone else we were working together?", Luna felt like pulling out her hair, though her company didn't seem nearly as bothered as she did. "Relax, landon's fine, i mean, this dumb alliance would be more useful with more people anyway..". The boy next to her rolled his eyes, "I mean, if this is your biggest complaint you should tell judas but yeah, then again if it were that simple you wouldn't be making this stupid group anyway so.".

The blonde's eyes dimmed.

"It's not like you found anything more useful anyway, I almost got attacked by some shadow monster, i mean, i literally could've died out there or something. How useful would i be if i died out there? Heck, isn't someone gonna suspect something if i die out there? Yeah, i should just die in the woods, judas isn't gonna ask questions at all, and find out what was happening.", she huffed and crossed her arms, "i'm not required to die for this team y'know...".

"But you didn't find anything? At all?".

"No, i didn't, i told you, it was dark and rainy and i couldn't find anything. Not some sort of secret den, nor a passageway, nothing. I'm not exactly gonna find everything you want in a day, doesn't stuff like this take weeks or months to work out, in a large forest no doubt? Like it's just me luna...". the girl continued to pinch the bridge of her nose, this day was not going according to plan at all, if anything it was going the complete opposite. Everything was falling apart around her, and it was driving her nuts.

"I know it's just you but you're still a competent magic user and you faced off against something you could've blasted away, but didn't? Celeste when you sign up to take these risks you need to be ready to fight back! Why aren't you fighting back? You were so eager to use magic to get results, you have that wand for a reason, if someone is after you or your wand you should've fought it off, captured it!", the younger princess refused to look at her, huffing.

"You weren't there...".

"If i were there i would've taken that thing down myself, you are a capable princess Celeste. You need to take some action for yourself, you complain and want but you don't do anything on your own, it's as if you don't even really want to go home at all...", there was silence in the room, and luna thought for a moment and decided to drop the conversation, "We need to work together Celeste, both of us need to put the effort in if we're ever to go home...".

Celeste finally glanced at her, ignoring her words.

"Look, are we done? Because the longer we stay here the less we can...investigate i guess?"

"No, i still need to talk about you having _**him**_ here", she turned to look at the demon in the room, who was still scowling at her. "Why didn't you just erase his memory? How are you even sure we can trust him at all? Because he's technically your brother?", she put her hands on her hips and the brown-eyed girl just took a look over to landon and shrugged, "I mean, i just kinda do, he's earned my trust a lot more then you kinda have since we got here...".

"Why?".

"I dunno, he's just been a lot nicer to me..."

"I also didn't kinda force her to handle tougher projects on on her own where she might be killed, so i think that's an advantage..", landon remarked, much to Luna's irritation. "If you wanna work with anyone, you really should i dunno...treat them like a person? Not as though they're disposable? I mean, you're doing this so both of you can return home right? Celeste can't really go home unless she's in one solid piece...you kinda just sorta need to-".

"Don't tell me what i'm _**supposed**_ to do, I've been training to be a queen since i was small and I've had to command soldiers and armies and even my own agents to handle tasks for me, I know how to handle this kind of stuff. You may be a prince but you are not trained like i have, you have not seen or dealt with the kinds of threats I have. Do not tell me that you somehow are better just because so far everything has not gone according to plan..", she crossed her arms at him, and landon felt angry.

"Don't talk to me that way..".

"Then don't tell me how to run my ship, if you want to be a part of this team, then don't question my authority...", She turned from him and celeste could spot the boy twitching in agitation, more then he had been from the guy who insulted him a while back she ended up zapping. She almost felt tempted to zap Luna, just to shut her up, but she also knew she was no match for this girl, with or without her wand. She was taller, stronger, and more adept at magic all together.

All she could do was glare as she regained her composure and went back to being a stick in the mud as she always seemed to be. "If you want to help, then fine, I want you to take a closer look at Sky's and for me. You're friends right? Better you then me, I want you to get a closer look at it's gemstone. Well, the opal one, I never really talked much about it before but I have some suspicions and to confirm them we need to get a closer look at that wand..".

"I'm not just gonna...take sky's wand", he grumbled, "She keeps it on her all the time cause her moms would kill her otherwise, and judas would tell mom and dad if i laid one finger on the royal magic wand if he found out about it.". Luna raised an eyebrow, "I'm not saying..."Take it", i just said to get a closer look at it, i'd do it myself but Sky doesn't entirely seem to like me-". Celeste snorted, "-So as a long time friend, i want you to take a few photos of that gem in particular..".

"Are you even gonna tell us _**why**_ you need photos of her wand?", landon was calming down but celeste could tell he was still mad, even if he was being more silent about it now and trying to push it all back. "You don't need to know right now, just see what you can do, celeste i want you...since you're well, living with the lucitors as is, to get me some information about Sunny. I'll admit i underestimated her and her abilities but she seems like an open book, I need to know where her power is coming from..".

"And you're not gonna tell me why you wanna know that either, right?".

"Yep, see, you got it.", her smug grin made celeste want to punch her.

"Let's go landon...", she bumped him and they got off the bed and started heading out, both giving the girl glances as they closed the door behind them. "What's her problem? Geez, no wonder judas got so pissed with her, she's too...intense...". Celeste only kicked at the carpet, staring down at it, "Yep, but she also gets things done as well, I get the feeling back home she's probably not the nicest person in the kingdom. Yells at everyone maybe..".

"Do you?"

"Do i...what?".

"Do you yell at everyone? You seem angry all the time...".

"Touche...you looked like you might burst while you were in there...then again she was kinda being a jerk to you. Like, geez...she went all ham on you for pointing out her stupid mistakes she should've seen coming a mile away...", her venting seemed to strike some amusement out of the boy, "You allied with her, but you don't really even seem to like her very much, not that i'm really surprised why you don't seem to like her. It's just...why'd you be her ally in the first place?.".

"I dunno, guess i thought this whole thing would be different with her in charge, i want to take risks and get us out of here but like...i never planned on trying to almost get myself killed or something.", she let out a deep annoyed breath, "I guess in her universe she can boss everyone around because she's the princess of them there...i'm a princess and i don't give a heck about what anyone thinks of me, i don't need people to do anything for me..".

"No one?".

"Not a single person...".

She stopped in her tracks, "I guess i better go find miss sunshine, and you do...whatever it is you gotta do...". She was trying to part ways but landon shook his head, "No, i'll go with you, sky's probably with judas anyway and yeah...". Celeste didn't seem to oppose this though as they returned to the underworld in a snap, and the warmth of the place washed over them quickly. Landon put his hands in his pockets, moving forward along the dark halls.

"Hows that song coming?".

"Hmm?"

"Your violin song, you performed it in front of me that one time?", landon seemed embarrassed as he realized which song she meant, "It's doing fine, i'm still practicing with it...and on some other songs as well. But my mind has been...blank, i'm having a hard time doing music recently like I used to." He sounded a little sad, his insecurities catching up with him rather quickly, "I think being grounded and mad has gotten me in a rut and...I can't get out of it..".

"Maybe you need to do something _**besides**_ music...i mean, with art, don't you have to take a break or something like that to get inspiration?", then she remembered the boy next to her was grounded again and grumbled, "Well, still, you need to like...find some inspiration. Your family, friends, your...pets...I dunno.". He turned his head away, "I feel so useless sometimes...Judas is lucky enough to be this cool cursed kid who everyone cares about, and mason is stupid talented in the garden...".

His comment on judas made the girl raise an eyebrow, "Lucky? Isn't your brother kinda miserable or something? With the whole evil arm thing? Why would you call him _**lucky**_ for being curse with some freak arm? That sounds like the opposite of being "Lucky" to me, if i had something like that i'd be even more angry then i already am.". Landon went silent for a moment, thinking his answer over and biting his bottom lip softly and in deep thought.

"I dunno, it just, It makes him special...like how the wings make mason special...I mean...look at me, i'm nobody, no one cares about me or even remembers me. I'm just the middle brother of three who no one seems to care about or consider, with a stupid tail and a violin...", seems his anger at judas was about more then just seeds. "He complains about the curse _all_ the time and so do I but...I dunno...maybe i'm just jealous **_I_**...didn't end up with something like that instead...being important to everyone around me...being special...not being..invisible...yeah it's a curse, but it's also kinda...good for him..too..".

"But he hates it...doesn't he?".

"Yeah, of course he hates it, my entire family hates it, the stupid high commission wanted to cut his arm off at one point or something...but...it seems better then feeling like you're useless all the time, like your family cares more about your brother then you..."

She didn't even comment on it, not even an insult.

"You...ok dude?".

"No..".

He sure didn't sound ok after admitting all of that, in fact he looked like he might cry, "Don't you even tell him that, that i'm...jealous of him or anything...". And to his surprise, Celeste nodded, for once not looking like she was about to hit something and more understanding then anything. "You don't need a stupid curse to be..."Special" or anything, your brother seems to kinda hate it and i've seen the thing, being "Special" doesn't seem worth all that pain...like, is it really worth it?".

He didn't comment as they reached Sunny's room. Stopping the duo in their tracks as celeste unhappily knocked on the door, "At least sunny's a bit of a talker, she might think it's weird i'm asking her some questions though, since i don't really normally care much about these alliterate realities...well actually i wanna know what has turned luna into a pain but other then that...". landon leaned against the wall next to the door, "Invite her to hang out or something then...I dunno.".

"Does that sound like me?".

"Er...fair point, i dunno...just...i dunno, be creative or something.", he was looking off into the distance and not really paying much attention as celeste knocked on the door again, noticing she wasn't getting much of a response. "Huh...is like...sunny out doing something weird with lexi again?", she pressed her ear against the door, "Uh...sunny? Yeah, are you in there? Like, it's kinda getting late and i kinda wanted to talk or something so...".

Then she opened the door, a scoff coming from landon.

"Still bursting in on people huh?".

"You snuck into my room last night thanks...".

Without another word she took a step in, landon not really following her and making himself comfortable on the wall, only to hear a gasp from the brunette as she stumbled back outside of the room after only being in there for less then a minute. She looked panicked, as thought she'd seen something horrifying, prompting landon to help her off the ground and panic himself. "Uh...celeste, what happened in there-", only to be interrupted by the scared voice of the girl, yes, celeste the grumpy girl...was scared.

Her brown eyes were wide and breathing was hitched, she had only been in there for a short period of time and whatever was in there had already terrified her beyond belief. She pushed the boy away from her in typical celeste fashion and took a moment to process everything. She shook her head and landon could spot her tugging on her hair and backing away from the door, she brushed at her dress and immediately looked to Landon, bewildered.

"Landon...how old was sunny again?".

"Uh..what?"

"How OLD was she? She told us right, you better remember!"

"uh...14 i think?".

The girl was still panicking, shutting the door before Landon could take a look inside for himself to see what was happening,"Whatever you do, do NOT go in there, trust me... ** _you_** especially do not want to be going in there right now...she's...". Then she immediately pulled out her compact, ready to contact Judas, she was typing so fast she was messing up several words and Landon tussled his hair, "Wait...Celeste, what's happened, what are you talking about...nothing like...she's not...is she?".

That's when he noticed something was sticking to Celeste's dress.

A pink blood moon, like sunny's markings.

Celeste turned to him gravely as she finished typing.

"Mewberty...she's going through mewberty...".

* * *

Judas had arrived to the scene rather fast, sky at his side. It seemed they were already together when Celeste got a hold of them, and both didn't quite seem happy to hear the news that one of the girls they were trying to keep secret...was going through one of the most dangerous and explosive forms of puberty that could ever happen on mewni. If Sunny was spotted going through it, it'd be more then a little fishy, people would know something was wrong.

All mewmans had the potential to go through it, but mewman queens were the common ones for their constant linkage to magic to awaken it.

So either they would have to admit the truth or make up something about why Sunny had so much of a magic linkage despite having no reason to be. And neither of those seemed to be good options, Judas seemed to be flashing back to when Sky had mewberty, and how much of a mess that had been for him and everyone who had dared to wander into the castle that day. He could only image what adding demon blood to it would do to someone like Sunny.

"Is she...still in the room?", he asked meekly, Celeste was still nervous but her attitude returned for a little bit. "I mean, i didn't really spend enough time in there to check! I'm surprised she didn't tell any of you, considering how buddy-buddy you both seem to be with her", Judas was frowning, worried for the sake of the girl. Landon still refused to look at him in the face, though luckily Jude's attention seemed to be on his technical half-sister then him.

"I guess it just was never a thing she felt like bringing up...it is puberty after all, it can't be pleasant to talk about with anyone.", he seemed reluctant to touch the doorknob and head inside to check on the girl, as though she'd jump out at time as soon as he did so. "We gotta go inside jude, if she gets out or something and we don't find out about it right away things are only going to get worse...", sky was right and he knew it, they had to go in right away.

He reached out for the handle.

But then he stopped.

"Wait...sky... _you_ should do it...".

"Wait...why me?", she gave him an odd glare then it immediately came to her why Judas should not be the one that goes in there, "Well...uh...what if she's also into girls?". Judas gave her a weak smile, "It's still better to send you then me unless we know for sure...just take a look inside and text us what you see...ok?". Sky looked disgusted to have to enter a mewberty ridden room, but it seemed the majority was in favor of this vote by the looks of it.

She unhappily opened the door to the room and gave the group behind her a final look before heading inside slowly and closing the door behind her to get a whiff of very strong pheromones. And she meant VERY strong pheromones, not to mention the room was covered in goop and slime covering the walls with little angular moons everywhere, it looked like something out of a horror movie, as though any second a monster would jump out of the dark.

"Sunny?".

Calling out to her was probably a stupid idea in the long run, since she'd just be asking for the small girl to attack her under the influence of mewberty. But Sunny did not show up, in fact, the only noise Sky heard seemed to be coming from Sunny's bathroom. And on looking at it sky noticed the leaking coming from it, and all the stuff surrounding it, not to mention all the banging that was going on inside of the bathroom that further helped Sky's guess.

Sunny had barricaded herself inside.

She pulled out her compact slowly, texting judas what she was seeing and sending him some pictures of the scene at hand, not even daring to approach the door. At least sunny was polite enough to try and keep herself from possibly escaping, even though she had not decided to text her companions about the incident. Thankfully she was still in the room and not...roaming around the castle or all over mewni at the very least where they couldn't keep her under control.

However, the banging in there was sending chills down sky's spine, was this as horrifying as it had been for her friends?

"Pffft, hi sky!".

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sky jumped and fell on the ground, scrambling to get herself together as she took a breath and tried to find where that voice was coming from, to find Galexia peaking her head out from some of the gunk on the walls, she must've been so covered in the stuff Sky hadn't even noticed her there. She didn't seem bothered of course, smiling and delighted to see the girl again, "How are you? Sunny's in the bathroom, said it was an emergency and she's been in there ever since!".

"H-how long has she been in there?", she made nervous glances towards the door, the pounding of it getting more and more frequent. She pulled out her wand and thought about what angel told her, brows firming and more determined as she whispered a spell under her breath and proceeded to cut the girl from the sticky goop, freeing her and having her fall forward to be caught by sky. "Oh...just an...hour? I think it was an hour at least...she must really have to go.", sky sighed to herself, she needed to get lexi out of here immediately.

"C'mon, judas, landon, and celeste are here...let's get you out and washed up...", keeping her wand by her side she started to move lexi towards the door, but then sky stopped as she herd a hissing coming from the bathroom, as if the girl could tell lexi was leaving her. Sky, even more freaked out then before, rushed them out of the room to find the others. Celeste looked disgusted as she looked over galexia and how caked in goop she was.

Judas held his nose, "Galexia, you better get clean, fast...we'll take it from here...", landon, happy to leave the scene, pushed forward and took galexia's hand, "I'll take care of her...c'mon.". Judas was about to call out to them but he left with her almost immediately before he could even get much of a word in with his brother, sky looking over to him, "I tried to speak to him when you were in there but...he ignored me...he's still pretty mad with me..".

Celeste remained silent, watching the boy's sad glance at where his brother left.

"Let's just worry about sunny right now, she's uh...she's kinda pounding on the bathroom door and uh...i don't know if that's going to keep her for long, she's hissing as well and it's just...kinda creepy...". They needed a plan, and fast, before sunny broke out, Judas turned to Celeste, "C'mon, we need your help, i'm not exactly an expert in this sort of thing so maybe you both can help me figure out a way to keep Sunny from...y'know, leaving?".

"What, because we're girls?".

"No, because you're _**mewmans**_ , i'm only part mewman but...i've never been through anything like this..".

"So, what are we supposed to do? When a girl's in her mewberty form she's kinda unstoppable, and we're also kinda not supposed to interfere...you know...natural and all that?", celeste had a point, they couldn't interfere with sunny but at the same time...her escaping would only make things worse. "Let's just go down there and well...maybe just make sure she's locked in there good, not interfere, but just make sure she doesn't leave the room, ok?".

Sky looked incredibly anxious, but she had to agree with her friend. "He's right Celeste, we have to kinda go back in there...though it is really gross...cause if sunny gets out, we're all kinda screwed...so let's just...watch her...we can do that...right?". There were nervous glances between the three of them, but they reluctantly agreed and headed back down the stairs. Quietly and carefully, Judas in the lead as they made their way back into the disgusting room.

"We'll just keep track of the door...ok? It'll be fairly simple, we can wait it out right?".

"Well we can't with THAT!".

Celeste pointed to the bathroom room, the door busted right off, causing everyone in the room to tense. Sky and Celeste took their wands out, and Judas was already in battle stance, everyone's eyes roaming around the room. They could hear someone crawling in the dark, along the walls, scuttling and sreetching. Wings could be heard flapping in all directions, and judas's ears were flickering, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Stay calm..".

"Jude...there's a demonic mewberty girl climbing up the walls and you want us to remain calm?", Sky mumbled nervously, "What's our next move, what are we supposed to do? We can't just...hurt her?". Then something fell to the floor with a clanging sound, something Jude knew all too well, it was Sunny's knife. The knife the girl usually wrapped her tail around in order to surprise enemies, judas looked up, but still saw nothing above him, but now he had an idea.

He pulled out his compact.

"Girls, be prepared...".

"What are you-?".

A ringing sound could be heard clear as day from a certain part of the room, lucky sunny kept the compact still on her person. Now having a proper way to find her, sky aimed with her licorice spell, and Celeste with her own spell. It seemed they hit something, judging by the hiss that followed, sky's spell winding around the creature who feel to the floor. She was no longer in the shadows and that allowed everyone to get a very good look at the girl.

Sunny was pink, pinker then usually, eyes glowing, and hair tied up, her horns seemed longer and she had multiple arms, though her wings were a very noticle part of her look now. Both seemingly demon like mason's, but also thin like butterfly wings. She was hissing and growing at the group and no one moved a muscle. "I've never seen a monster go through mewberty before...it's...a little scary...", sky knelt down, hoping sunny wouldn't bite her face off.

"Ok so, we have her...now what are we supposed to-?"

Then Sunny's eyes glowed suddenly, along with her cheekmarks, and before anyone could react the rope burst off of the girl, freeing her. The demon rose back into the air, everyone flying back around her, she hissed at all of them as they fell back onto the walls, stuck to their surface. So much for handling the situation, now they could barely move against the goop along the walls. Judas didn't seem to find this as much of an issue though, fire gleaming from his hands to burn his way out.

He was able to free himself a lot more easily, though it wouldn't last much longer as Sunny went right to attack him, shooting stuff from her hands. Judas using his fire to counteract it, burning up her blasts towards him, trying to keep her from hitting him. Though sunny picked up on this rather quickly, lunging for him instead, forcing judas to stop using his fire powers as to not hurt the small girl, after all, none of what was currently happening right now was her fault.

She was unaware of the damage she caused, or what she was doing, she was taken over by something else entirely.

Both Beautiful and dangerous.

And apparently strong too as it pinned him against the wall with uncomfortable ease, all six hands keeping him still as his arms started to be covered in the goop, sticking him right back into the wall, but this time, keeping his hands from summoning their fireballs. Then he saw a flash, the bug girl turning around to spot Celeste, who dropped Sunny's knife from her hand, she must've grabbed onto it after Sunny got captured and cut herself free.

"Alright, playtime's over...", she grumbled, disgusted at her current stated.

"Celeste, don't you dare hurt her, she has no idea what she's doing!".

"Can It jude! I'm taking care of this...".

Her wand glowed and she pointed it at the girl, and judas panicked, Sky struggling to get out as well.

But much to her surprise, the mewberty girl had another trick up her sleeve, a portal opening up for her with her magic and she ducked inside, vanishing from the room and surprising even celeste. The room was in utter shock, just how powerful was this girl? Mewberty didn't allow you to portal to other dimensions right? Or at least it didn't seem like it was supposed to. And yet this small demon girl was able to do it on her own no trouble, it was a wonder why she didn't portal out sooner but then again...she wasn't thinking right.

Celeste free the other quickly, judas panicking fast.

"This is bad, this is SO bad, where do we even start to look?! What if our parents see her!?".

"Judas...".

"What?".

"Can we track her compact?".

* * *

"She's near butterfly castle!".

"Of course she is...".

Sky's purple bat-winged cloudy soured through the air, but not really as fast as she would've liked it to be. Judas seemed faster on his own, trying to catch a glimpse of the butterfly monster who was roaming around here somewhere, celeste did not seem happy to be along for the ride but sky was already sending a group text to let everyone know what was happening. She had her wand at the ready but she didn't want to shoot sunny down with it.

After all, it was how she captured her when she first showed up on her doorstep, trapped inside of a bubble and unable to move inside of it. Though at the time Sky had done it more in an outburst rather then while being at the best state of mind, and her magic only seemed to work well when she focused.

As long as she focused, she'd catch her.

She didn't know what judas was planning to do but she assumed he wanted to act as bait to a degree, to lure her so they could capture her. Though there was no way this was not going to look suspicious from the outside perspective, someone was bound to notice they were up here practically at night, and chasing what look liked a pink flying monster. Sky could only hope her folks didn't end up hearing about it and tracing it back to them shorty after.

Judas was still trying to spot sunny, but he couldn't track her down so easily, she moved so fast, probably due to her portaling around the area. Though lucky for him she hadn't gone to a whole other dimension at this point, though her frequent moving was making this almost impossible. He should just stop following her, let nature take it's course, but that risked everything going haywire. He should've asked sunny if she had gone through mewberty yet, should've been prepared for this.

She was already making a bit of a mess and as she came into view he found himself ducking as sky tried to blast her, only to miss entirely. Sunny swooped in towards judas only for him to duck, she hissed as she dodged another spell from sky and another from celeste. She started to head out, the group following her shorty after, she was heading towards the castle gardens now. An open space that was perfect for capturing people within her goop.

And a perfect place to be seen by a ton of people.

Even in bug form, she was still rather smart.

With the three on her tail, she found herself flying in multiple directions to avoid taking a hit, her tail even smacking some spells back at sky and her friends. Sky was lucky as one even breezed right over her head, though celeste was clearly the most stressed as she clinged onto her ride desperately. Sky couldn't help but get the impression she might be a little afraid of heights considering how far they went and how they were now zooming towards the ground of a garden.

Sky went to shoot another spell, but much to her distress, the mewberty ridden girl zapped at her, and the wand fell from her hands.

Oh dear god.

As if this day couldn't get any worse.

If that wand broke there was no going back.

She had to turn, and go for the wand, if that thing broke she was deader then dead, her mom would have to revive her using voodoo if she broke that thing. She hated leaving judas in the dust, but she had to go for it, and she changed directions fast, making a dive for it, only for it to fall into the hands of a woman...who was...also flying. For half a second Sky was about to have a heart attack only to realize she was not looking at someone with giant gold wings.

But large green ones.

"Eclipsa?"

The wand reverted to a large umbrella and sky stopped in her tracks at the sight of the former queen.

she was smiling.

"Need some help dear?".

"Eclipsa I-".

"We'll talk later, let's just go save your sister right now from getting into any more trouble...".

Her sister?

She _**knew**_?

Eclipsa handed Sky back her wand, it transforming back easily as the woman made her way down to the garden's the girls following her right behind. Judas landed on his feet rather well, trying to get sunny to attack him, she took the bait this time, knocking him off his feet. He was zapped with more of the goop immediately as eclipsa and the girl's landed, getting sunny's attention, she dove for them but before sky could do much, eclipsa was already ready.

As before her eyes a dome sealed itself over sunny, and the girl slowly fell asleep inside.

"Huh well...that's...useful...".

"I had to use it quite a few times when trying to calm Meteora through her own mewberty...".

Judas was already trying to calm down, standing up and trying to speak to eclipsa without tripping over his words,"Eclipsa, i-i know this looks rather odd, but i swear this isn't...wait...did you say meteora?". Sky and him looked at her oddly, Celeste raising an eyebrow as Eclipsa smiled. She reverted back to her normal form and her fingers intertwined together, "Seems we're all revealing our secrets to each other today, aren't we? Though i was hoping to talk about it when you were older...".

"Meteora...? She's...".

"Yeah, she's alive...".

The three blinked at her and Eclipsa laughed.

"Surprise!".


	22. Talk to Me

Creeping along the dark hallways during this time at night was really not how they wanted to spend their night, judas was sure his parents were not buying the excuse he had texted them that he wouldn't be attending dinner and to leave a plate of food in his room for him. But he wasn't going to leave the group, he had to know what was really happening as he followed, sky, celeste, and eclipsa down and deep beneath the castle. Sunny floating in a bubble dome alongside them.

"So...", Sky mumbled, "I guess the reason I don't see you so often...isn't just because of my mom, or me...is it?". She could feel the pieces connect in her mind one by one, everything somewhat making a lot more sense now, Eclipsa was humming, smiling to herself. "Yes, I'm afraid we didn't spend a ton of time together for...a few other reasons I didn't mention.". Sky clutched onto her wand, it was still in once piece, though still as strange as it had always been.

"Does mom know...?".

"She does...".

"But...".

"It's a long story skyler, best explained once we get there...perhaps...you'd like to speak to me first about...well, your current sister problem?", She came to a boat on an underground river, ushering everyone to hop aboard, and then did, Sunny following behind. Judas didn't know how, but he somehow ended up being the paddler, taking them along for the ride as Eclipsa sat across from the girls. She looked quite tired in fact, clearly not telling sky about this was somewhat of a big deal to her.

Sky bit her lips, sighing and pressing her knees to her chest.

"How long have you known?".

Eclipsa let out a laugh, "Well, you were never quite good at hiding things, that's something about you that hasn't changed. But well, even as someone whose not to familiar with your friends, there had always been something just a little off about your new lady friends who were circling around you. Your mothers don't seem to have paid them much mind themselves but well, spending some time listening through the walls had made me a little suspicious and then i may or may not have spoken to the tall blonde one at one point...".

"Luna...", Sky mumbled.

"And i also may of touched her cheek with my glove, and sure enough, she's wearing makeup...right on her cheeks...right where her markings would be..."., she was smirking, quite proud of herself, "I also may of went into her mind at one point, quite a troubled one that is...In a way i almost feel bad for her.". Judas looked over to Eclispa, curious as to what she had seen in Luna's mind but Sky asked another question before he could press further.

"And...you're cool with this?".

"Dear, why would I not be?, how did you think I would react to this?".

"I dunno, be mad, surprised, confused? This isn't exactly a normal thing eclipsa, like, I don't even know what they're doing here or how they got here or...I DUNNO!", she pulled and tugged on her hair, "I just...you KNEW about this, and you never said anything to me? Why? I mean...I don't understand why you didn't tell me so you could help out or...something...". Sky was frustrated, confused, even maybe a little upset, she couldn't entirely help it, she was full of so much mixed emotions.

"Dear, it's not that i didn't care...but I thought well... _ **you**_ should tell me, if you wanted my help...I did ask you plenty if you wanted to tell me anything after all...", Sky still looked frustrated and she gripped her hat in her hands as eclipsa put a hand on the girl's shoulder . "Sky, dear...I didn't want to force myself on your situation, you're clearly stressed enough as is...dealing with all these girls, all your lessons, your conflicting feelings towards your mom, sneaking out to see that girl-".

"You know about nora?"., sky awkwardly looked to celeste, who had most indeed NOT known about this, though the girl didn't seem to pay much mind to it.

Eclipsa smiled awkwardly and Sky made a face, "Stop going into our minds, seriously, it's creepy...". Judas snorted as he kept rowing, "How much else do you know, or do we have to find out you know our passwords or something when you hack our phones?". Eclipsa put her hands together and sighed, "I can't say i know everything, but...I know enough to not make it well...TOO creepy. But, If you would like my help, I wouldn't mind seeing what I can do...".

"How much DO you even know about the masked creep?".

"Well, considering according to your mind...they're a magic user...and can do spells, they don't seem to be a monster, I think...they're a mewman..."., she sighed, looking off to the distance, "So few monsters can learn magic and none can do magic like THAT, they appear to well...have a lot of knowledge over our magic specifically. You said they knew how to block out my spells right? Well, for them to even know how to do that...they had to know how to do those spells to begin with...".

"They had to have read the book...", judas mumbled, still rowing, but much slower.

"Correct.".

"So what? We already knew they were a magic user...this doesn't help very much...", Sky rested her face on her hands, closing her eyes. "They could be anyone we know, any butterfly, a random mewman for all we know, we just...we're lost...".

She removed her hat, placing it in her lap and wiping her eyes.

"I wish we could just...draw them in, capture them...i mean, they HAVE to have something to do with the girls being here, if they don't then...what if...what if i really DID do something and this is all may fault? I mean, it's possible...isn't it?", she looked into eclipsa's eyes, pleading with her.

And Eclipsa touched her cheek.

"Sky, i'm sure we'll figure this out...you're a smart girl, we'll get your friends home..."., her comforting words were sorta working, but they weren't enough. Celeste shifted uncomfortably next to the girl, watching Sunny in her bubble prison, "So...I guess you saw the commotion from your tower...huh?". Eclipsa nodded and watched the river, checking it for anything that may seem out of sorta Sky supposed, "You kids aren't very good at hiding yourselves...but then again, mewberty...".

"Well, it's not our fault she portaled in that form...I didn't even know that was POSSIBLE.", Eclipsa's eyes widened, "Wait, your demon friend over there...portalled in _**mewberty**_ form? Well then, she MUST be a special case to be able to do that so early...". Sunny was still fast asleep, but no doubt she would be released soon, and Judas especially was hoping none of this was affecting her development in any way, being stuck in this form was a case he had heard of before.

"You next...".

"Pardon?".

Sky looked up at her, still clearly upset.

"Why did you not tell me about meteora? You and globgor have been raising her in secret? My mom told me she rapidly aged and died out, why did you both lie to me...lie to...well...everyone...". The woman looked sad, though she knew this day would come eventually, "Well, I stood down from being queen of mewni, you know that Sky, I wanted to live out the rest of my days with me and globgor but...well...if everyone knew meteora was alive...Star couldn't be queen...and you wouldn't be princess...".

"That doesn't make any sense!? Why can't meteora... i dunno, **_live_** with you?".

"Sky, meteora attacked the kingdom...you know full well how the kingdom these days reacts to half monsters, we weren't ready to rule and the kingdom wasn't ready for a monster to be their princess of mewni. We thought it best...we lived together as a family, without dealing with a kingdom or anything...I'm...not in the castle as much as you think I am...i'm usually sneaking around for extra food or for anything I need when i'm with meteora...".

"Is she even ok?", now judas was talking, "Did you...shelter her? Because I know people who are sheltered...It...It doesn't do them a lot of good..". Eclipsa shook her head, "No, never, Star was more then generous to allow us to raise her in a monster village, not too far by but far enough for people not to take much note of her. We just wanted to give her a better life, and we hope we did...". Judas stopped rowing, looking down at his feet, was he..crying?

"Does she even...know? About who she is? Does she even know...about...us?".

"She knows _**of**_ you, as the prince and princess of the underworld and mewni respectably, but we've never planned on telling her...anything else...", Judas still wasn't rowing anymore, "She wasn't herself...when she attacked, she...". He clutched onto his arm and Sky's expression became worried, "She was...you know what they put her through, she could've been great, a good queen, even though everyone was afraid of her...she could've made a difference...".

"Judas...".

He wiped at his eyes again, batting away tears.

"I-I'm sorry...this isn't my personal business...s-sorry...", he went back to rowing in silence, though what he said seemed to make everyone on the boat quiet themselves. All the way till they reached the end, Judas getting up and getting off in silence still, Eclipsa allowed the kids to leave before getting off herself, tying up the boat and sunny following along. "Globgor and I have well...we have our own living arrangement down here, the passageway leads to the home we raised meteora in...but we let her keep the house, so we made a home here.".

Heading into a larger chamber, what looked like a combination between a sewer and a cavern suddenly turned into castle like interior, with eclipsa's usual decorating style. Fancy, dark, but also homey at the same time overall. Judas seemed impressed at least, Eclipsa herself must've asked Star to help set this place up once Eclipsa moved in here. Sky also seemed shocked, but maybe that's because she had always assumed Eclipsa was living in her room, but then again, she never saw her enough to know that for sure.

And at times she saw globgor hanging out in Eclipsa's room, but she supposed she never really questioned where Globgor was most of the time himself.

In hindsight, she probably should've assumed Eclipsa had another home somewhere.

"Anyways, take a seat, i'm going to get globgor and we'll wait out your friend's mewberty and then we can...talk further on some of this stuff...", She left through a door and the three took seats on some rather lovely look couches in the main room, leaving the three to be lost in thought. There was already a lot to process as is from finding out and no one seemed sure what they should do next. Celeste was especially antsy because boy would LUNA like to know about all this, but she was also kinda pissed with her too.

Should she mention this at all?

"Hey...Celeste...?".

The girl turned to see Sky looking at her, "Thanks for texting us about the whole "Sunny" situation, and well, helping us out or whatever...It was really nice of you.". For a moment the girl looked...actually touched by the compliment, as though she didn't get them very often, turning her head away and crossing her arms, her feet kicking up onto the coffee-table in front of her. "Yeah yeah, it's fine...no way I was gonna let that...ugh...run around the castle...it's gross...", her attitude returned but Sky could tell this was probably her odd way of saying "Thank you".

Judas was silent, clearly lost in thought about everything but most likely torn up about Meteora. Though, was he really torn up about her, or more torn up about his own situation in comparison to her? Sky wanted to touch his shoulder, maybe provide him some comfort, but he seemed as though he wanted to be alone for a bit to get all his thoughts together. Not that she could blame him, she was clearly just as freaked out and distressed as he was.

She held her wand, so thankful she didn't just smash it because of this whole crazy situation.

God if that happened...

She clutched it harder in her hands, putting it in her pocket for now, but keeping it close.

Eclipsa returned a short bit later, with food and drinks, handing each child a cup of what seemed to be hot cocoa and and a plate of sandwiches was placed in the center of the table for the kids to eat from. They all took them eagerly, clearly hungry from skipping on dinner and needing some energy after the mess they got into earlier. It seemed to at the very least, make judas feel a lot better to have some food in his stomach and something warm to drink.

Before any of the kids could ask about the matter, Globgor himself lifted up eclipsa's hat, making her laugh and surprising the kids as he jumped down and onto the table in front of them, still small. Eclipsa smiled at him, but her smile left soon after as she acknowledged the kids, "You all are probably familiar with Globgor...". The monster king smiled and grew a bit bigger, reaching out to shake judas's hand before the girls, "We've never had guests down here before, I guess eclipsa...told you...didn't she?".

The looks on their faces was enough of a "Yes".

He sighed, "Well, it's still good to have guests, make yourself at home!", then he took note of celeste, blinking at her before looking to eclipsa. "Hey, uh...who is that one exactly? Is she a friend, another princess i'm not aware of?". Eclipsa whispered into the monster's ears and his surprised took told them Eclipsa herself had yet to explain much about Sky's sister problem, though as soon as he was informed he nodded along as though this was at least...a little bit normal.

Clapping his hands together and smiling, "an alternate universe huh? Well, now that's something interesting...er...what's it like there?". Celeste shot him a look and Eclipsa patted her husband, "Globby, maybe let's not go into the details of alternate universes right now...we uh...well, we have another matter to attend to... She nodded to Sunny, who it seemed Globgor just noticed, "Oh, mewberty huh? Well, hopefully she gets out of it real soon...".

"Globgor, they also are looking for..."Her"...".

" _ **Her**_? They can't go out there looking for her, aren't their parents already trying to track her down?".

"Pardon me...uh... ** _her_**?", Sky said, eyebrow raising, "You mean like..the masked creep?". The two nodded and exchanged looks, "It's what we've been referring to them as, quite a tricky one they are, magical and clever enough to know so much about the kingdoms, even enough not to be detected. They haven't been around here but I assume whoever they are...aren't interested in exposing themselves unless it's for a good reason...". Celeste was sweating on her seat, thinking about the creature who attacked them, did that creature want her wand now that she thought about it, was it the same creep they were looking for?

Then again, if they wanted their wands, she silently thought to herself, why didn't they try and steal those sooner?

"If they have anything to do with the girls, I don't know what their goal was...", Judas took another sip of his cocoa, sighing into the mug, "What do they have to gain by messing with alternate universes and creating havoc? And why are they stealing stuff? Or well...trying to steal stuff? I just...I don't understand what they could be trying to do...there's so much weirdness going on but none of it makes any sense...like even Loki is acting odd and Angel and...".

He reached up to tug his dark brown hair, a nervous habit he rarely did unless he was stressed.

"We're going nowhere...we...", then he paused, looking to Globgor, "Hey...um...you're...well, you are considered like...the king of monsters. How much do YOU know about Angel's family recently? Angel made claims about his family going into silk making once again?". Globgor's eyes widened, looking to eclipsa who nodded to him, "The prince of the Archmen claims they're making silk again? But that doesn't make sense unless they...someone gave them well, a more close bond to magic...did they...find a magic giser ?".

"We don't know, but my mom most likely didn't do anything...", Sky finished eating and sat back, her arms crossed, "As per usual...". Looks were exchanged and globgor put his hands together, "Seems I should go take a look at that kingdom for myself, been awhile since I've visited...". He looked rather suspicious himself and judas seemed to take note of this himself, putting his hands up to get his attention, "Hold on, Globgor...what's your history with uh...the Arachfords?".

"Oh them? Well during the war they were one of the species that got the harshest of attacks, they had so few of them left they refused to go into war, wanting to focus on themselves. Seth called them cowards but it's hard to blame them entirely from backing out of a situation that could've resulted in the end of their entire race...". Eclipsa patted the monster king, her tone somber, "Solaria took no mercy on any monsters but...they were obvious targets...probably because so few monsters were able to do magic like they could in the past...".

"Not a very pretty history for them compared to other monsters, regardless though...maybe I should look into this...something's very wrong...or at least, there's something they aren't being honest about...", he shrunk down, landing on the table to grab one of the sandwiches, taking a large bite. "I'll do some digging, and eclipsa can let you know if I find anything out myself...maybe what you kids needed, was some outside forces you could count on...".

Judas's brows furrowed, "I keep trying to talk with my parents, the MHC, attending any meeting I can but...they seem like they're doing no better then us...it's...strange...".

The adults exchanged unamused glances.

And Judas realized why, "Oh uh...sorry, I know you guys are not fond of the MHC, then again...neither do our parents seem to enjoy them much either...". Honestly it was no wonder they were more kept in check these days then being as in charge as they used to be, "But yeah, we appreciate any help we can get...but uh...you do plan on keeping our secret right? Well, all our secrets for that matter...I don't know how much else eclipsa saw in our minds...".

"Yeah, does this mean you can tell us what's wrong with Luna? She's touchy about her home life...", Celeste smiled to herself, maybe wondering if she could take advantage of knowing info that luna didn't about herself. Eclipsa seemed amused, but shook her head, "Not unless you want me to share **_yours_ **as well dear, I think your blonde friend has a reason to keep her secrets...though...I can't help but think if she needs anything right now, it's a break.".

"A break? Luna? Does she even know what breaks are?", Sky shot at the queen, "Like, she almost always seems to be thinking about getting things done or bossing everyone around, she can't rest without doing a task first. She probably thinks a "Break" is a waste of her time...". It's honestly the reason luna probably had so many problems, why she never seemed to be happy no matter what, why she was the commanding person everyone knew her to be.

Geez, what were star and jackie like in _**her**_ world?

"Trust me, she needs a break...", the former queen causally said, "Even if she won't admit it to you or herself...not all of us can function without taking a rest and time to ourselves, trust me...you should do it." She knew something, they could tell with the smug smile on her face, something she didn't want to speak about right now. Judas nodded, "Thank you for talking to us...but I guess if there's nothing else to say about this we should probably head home soon...".

"So soon?".

"Our parents aren't entirely aware we're here...".

Globgor furrowed his brows, "Understood, seems your friend is finished as well...". He nodded to the bubble, sunny's skin finally returning to normal, her wings vanishing, and her arms returning to two, she was till fast asleep though, trapped inside her bubble. "You kids better be careful out there...take your friend back the way you came but you better not tell anyone about what you know yet, i suppose me and eclipsa can provide help where we need to...".

He stood up, a look of worry in his eyes.

"But beware, you don't know who you can trust out there and you don't want to go trusting the wrong people...".

* * *

The nice thing was their parents went remarkably easy on them, even during these tense times, if only because they believed they hadn't even left their castles. Though Judas was left with a cold dinner plate on his bed that he was no longer hungry for, and his mind was currently swerving with thoughts as his head hit the pillow. He didn't know where to start to talk to his father and get the information he needed, and knowing about meteora, well that was something.

Even Sky was still slightly mad and equally lost in thought about what she knew and what she needed to do, ask angel to hang out with them, get some details about what in the heck he was talking about and figure out if he was up to anything? How the heck was she supposed to do that and make it sound to that guy as though she weren't up to something? Of course Angel would find it off if Sky of all people asked him to "Hang out", and for the love of god if he mistook it as her trying to ask him out she'd hit something.

Sunny was at a loss for everything she'd been doing the last few hours, and explaining the whole thing itself had been a hassle, though the thing that seemed to bother her least was all the eclipsa stuff. If Anything, she was more freaked out by her enhanced abilities, but that was a question best served another time, when everyone was clearer of mind.

Though the one more troubled, was still Celeste, if only because for one, she was sweating bullets about disclosing this info to luna.

But another, being eclispa having gone into her mind.

How much did she know?

How much had she seen in her head? Did she know she was working with luna? She didn't like her going into her head like that, seeing things she wasn't even interested in letting others see about her, she liked being able to keep things to herself. Going to bed that night left her anxious, as though someone would burst into the room and completely expose her for what she was keeping from everyone. What was she going to say to luna tomorrow? or would Judas be even willing to tell Luna herself?

Would landon ask her?

She turned in her sleep, failing to ease her mind.

Tomorrow would be rough.

* * *

Tom was already in his office when Judas knocked, his dad would probably refuse to talk about it, he never did before after all. It was such a distasteful memory for his family overall it was almost like a curse word, he just hoped his father wouldn't well...be too upset about him asking about it. But then again, the whole matter seemed to make the poor king miserable too, judas almost felt like at this point he might have to turn away but the door opened and his father stood in front of him.

Tom was wearing causal attire this time, probably wanting to step out of itchy and tight formal wear for once to just work and lounge around, he smiled seeing judas, though there was a hint or worry in his eyes. Mostly since whenever his sons approached him in this manner, it tended to be for well...less then positive reasons. "Judas? It's good to see you, Is something wrong?", the boy took a deep breath and folded his arms, trying to get the words out of his throat.

"Y-yeah...there is...".

Wow, this was hard, he used to feel so at ease asking his parents for help, even if at times he felt they were being irresponsible or even more occupied with each other, but, how does one go about confronting your parents about how you were born? How was he supposed to get how own father to talk about this matter at all? Maybe his mother would've been easier to confront but they had an easier time standing their ground compared to the king, a more honest and guilty soul.

He walked in himself, past his father who closed the door behind him, "Judas...what happened? You didn't get into another fight with your brother or sky did you?". Judas turned around and shook his head, he was just going to have to spit it out, there was no other way about this, "No. it's not that...I...dad...tell me how I got cursed...". Tom's eyes widened, he looked like he'd just heard a family member was dead, as though he were about to burst into complete tears. "Judas...I-I...where is this coming from?".

"Why do I need a reason to ask this?", a fair question in his eyes.

Tom retorted rather fast, as if trying to end the conversation quickly, "Judas, you know how I feel on this matter..".

"Dad, please don't use that excuse on me...", the prince was trying to stay strong on this, he had already gone in and he couldn't take it back now, he needed to persist on this matter instead of backing down like a little kid. That's what used to happen at least, being told he was too young to know about anything that serious, almost 18 years of that at least. Tom was still frowning at the boy, he never liked it when he was talked back to, "Judas...please...you have to understand...".

"Dad...no, just...tell me, i'm turning 18, i'm about to inherit a whole kingdom, and...none of you, not you, not mom, not even my grandparents have ever told me why I ended up like this! You guys always kinda pushed from telling me, because you didn't think i'd understand...but...i'm almost 18 and I...I still don't know...", he didn't mean to get so emotional all of a sudden, starting to cry and almost yell at his father, but it all just kinda came out that way.

"Judas...I-I...can't..talk about it..."., Tom mumbled, "I've told you that for years...I can't...".

Judas managed to stand his ground however on this.

"But WHY? Why am I not allowed to know what _**you**_ did to _**me**_? You guys care so much about me, so much about my condition, but you refuse to talk about why I have this condition...like...I won't understand or something...", He swatted at his tears, had he always been this angry about this? He told Sky he wasn't but his actions now seemed to go against it. He felt Tom wrap his arms around him, judas felt like a little kid again, being comforted by his parents from scary creatures or when his arm spooked him at night.

Patting his hair, comforting him.

"Judas...I...I want to tell you...I really do...but...".

"Then tell me...I-I deserve to know...".

"Judas I can't tell you...because...", He kept his hands on the boy's shoulders and pulled away from him, "It's one of the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life...". Tom was crying more freely now, "What happened to you...was all my fault and...". To Judas's surprise, Tom fell on his knees, "You'll hate me if I tell you what happened, and...I could never live with that, knowing you hate me...that I screwed everything up once again...".

"Dad...".

"I hurt my own son...how am I supposed to live with that...?".

"Dad...I-I won't...I'm not going to hate you...".

Tom was silent, breaking down still, "Judas...listen...I just...I can't...I'm sorry, I know you deserve to know but...I don't think I can, no one else said anything for a reason...because...they're ashamed of my mistakes. I'm ashamed of this judas...". He managed to stand himself up, looking over his son and reaching out to touch his cheek. "You three...and your mom, are some of the greatest things that have happened to me, and I...I wish I could've done better for you...".

"Dad, I shouldn't have gotten so mad...I...".

There was a moment of silence between them and Judas considered stepping out immediately, he needed the information, but beating up his own father about it wasn't the way he wanted to go about it. The room felt so tense between them, you could cut it with a knife. Tom had stopped crying, but his face still showed he was distressed about finally being confronted on this as Judas had, and judas regretted how he had went about asking his father on this.

"Judas...I...give me some time...ok? To think about this...please?", the boy looked at his father's face, broken and lost and nodded, "Yeah, I'll give you some time to think about it...I'm...I'm sorry If I...I went too far...I just...", Tom seemed to perfectly understand though, sighing, "We'll see each other later ok?". The two exchanged a look to each other and judas slowly made his way out of the silent office, looking back only a slight bit before closing the door behind him.

He leaned against it, finally able to breath again after what just happened.

He really just did that, didn't he?

He may of gotten a little too emotional back there, but then again, so did his own father. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and stepped away from the room, hearing nothing but silence inside of it, space, he needed to give him space.

And he needed to take care of something else while he was at it.

* * *

"Talk to angel...I just...talk to him...", Sky mumbled as she waited for Angel to arrive to the castle for lessons, "Like how hard can it be to just...like...invite him to hang out or something?". Well, apparently, it had to be REALLY hard considering she was still trying to figure out how to do this. Maybe it had to do with the fact she didn't normally ask others to hang out, well, people she wasn't already kinda friends with, or the fact it was angel, but it was probably both.

Never in a million years did she think she'd be asking Angel to "Hang out" with her, and she felt a little grossed out at the thought of it.

He was totally going to take this the wrong way, or honestly he might just say no entirely considering his lack of interest in spending any time with actual friends. Angel was never the type to make friends or have friends in general after all, and Sunny even confirmed this to Sky already. In fact she wished Judas or Sunny was doing this instead, even if she and angel were on...sightly better terms this still didn't really suit her at all to be doing of all people.

She felt silly.

And she tensed as the boy and his father walked up, exchanged some words, and the king left the room and headed out. The two teens exchanging glances at each other, they were less hatred-inducing as they used to be but it was clear the relationship they had was still less then friends. Angel at least seemed more pleasant around Sky these days then he used to be, even if he still didn't seem all that interested in spending any time with her.

"Princess Butterfly...", he said, clearly confused about Sky waiting for him since normally they met with eclipsa. His legs were folded up , his hair tied up as usual, and his four eyes were scoping the scene like a predator eyeing his prey, though, it seemed more in this situation it was because he was on edge something might be wrong more then anything.

"Prince Arachford...", she still sounded bitter, even though she had no reason to be mad at him right now, though he was still standing there like an idiot. Guess he picked up on the fact that if Sky had been waiting for him, it must mean something important. She put her hands in her pockets, nodding for him to follow her, his four eyes blinking at her, slightly suspicious but he followed anyway. "Princess Butterfly...you should just spit it out If you want to say something to me...", yeah, he caught on alright.

"What makes you think I have anything to say?", she suddenly wanted to slap herself in the face for saying that, because she could feel angel giving her an odd look at her response. "You smell of it, but you also don't normally wait for me to walk to eclipsa's room...so you must want to meet with me...and for the record, if it's about me being "Up to something " again, you don't need to lecture me every chance you get on the matter, I get it enough at home...".

"Fine...but no, it's not that...", She balled her hands into fists and stopped in her tracks, making the monster boy do the same thing. It took all her strength to turn around and look at him straight in all of his eyes, and blurt out what she needed to say. "DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND JUDAS!?", yeah, she definitely more blurted those words out then actually asking him like a normal person would do with these sorts of things.

"Excuse me?", angel gaped at her, as though she said something rather offensive to him.

Guess she'd have to spell it out for him.

She gritted her teeth.

"Do you, want to...hang out...with me and judas?!", she was quieter this time, but she also felt her attitude was still showing. However, Angel's face didn't change much in expression, still rather annoyed and bothered by her question. "Wait, You want to "hang out" with me? What? Why would you ever want to do something like that with _**me**_?", then a hand touched his chest, "And why would you think I have much interest in hanging out with either of **_you_**? I'm...not known to be the "Friend" type.".

Yep, that was exactly what she expected as much.

"Look it's...you...we just think maybe, maybe we should... _get along_?", wow she wanted to slap herself in the face after wording it like that. Judas tried to pull something similar with Nora and even he ended up regretting it quickly after.

No wonder they were friends.

He eyed away from her for a split second before giving her another odd look, "Princess, let's make something clear here...I want my people and my family and all the monsters to get the proper treatment they deserved from the Butterflys, and you stand in the way of that for me...friends get in the way of this kinda stuff. You clearly don't actually like me and I don't have much interest myself in this when I have more important things to focus on...".

Wow, this was failing faster and faster by the second, and there was no one to help her recover either.

She needed a hook, something he couldn't use as an excuse, she needed to dig deeper.

"Look, I get it, you want to focus on your stuff cause you want to help and everything...but...what about yourself? Like, don't you ever... _ **want**_ to do something else, something...that makes you feel good?", angel's eyes were slit and sky explained, "Well, i mean, i'm not saying it doesn't feel good to help out your people or your mom, and that kinda stuff, it's just...I mean, if you manage to do the thing you want to do...what are you even gonna do afterwards?".

His expression shifted, and it was written on his face that the boy hadn't even considered that.

It was a reaction, she needed to push it.

"Well I'll just...be a king I suppose, why does it matter to you?".

"I dunno, why doesn't it matter to _**you**_?", she shot back at him, "I mean like, you barely prepared for it...aren't you ever worried your kingdom will fall again? Or like...being friends with the other kingdoms...or like...like finding a queen or something since you don't even like dating? Has just...none of this ever crossed your mind? What if you succeeded, but then you ended up screwing it up? Then what would you do? I mean, butterfly magic can't fix **_everything_**...".

Wow, she was going at him more then she should've been, but angel seemed to have little to say against it.

"This isn't your concern princess, i'll be king...and...", he suddenly grew quiet, not sure how to finish his sentence.

"And-? Like...dude, you have nothing, you just would sit on the throne all day and work? Like don't you WANT anything else?", she should honestly have stopped talking, she was more insulting him then anything right now and her intentions were supposed to have them get along, not bicker. And yet, Angel seemed to actually be thinking about her words, pausing for a moment, however he then turned his head away and started walking, "We're going to be late...".

Sky huffed, so difficult, so stubborn.

The prince she'd known for years.

He beat her there of course, perhaps assuming the further away he got the less likely she were to keep bothering him on this. Eclipsa even seem unprepared for him to come in suddenly, plopping himself on a seat and avoiding sky's gaze, Eclipsa immediately looked to sky, giving her the best supportive smile she could. She could already tell Sky said something stupid and pissed the boy off and Sky was just praying Eclipsa would send her a life line and help her out here.

And sure enough, the woman handed them both teacups and took her normal seat, knowing her secrets made going to class a lot stranger for Sky. And Eclipsa knowing Sky's secrets only added to the whole thing, she wondered if she was reading her mind again. In fact, she wondered if she had ever read angel's mind for that matter, wondered what he normally thought about. Regardless, the entire situation was a lot stranger then it had been a week ago.

"Why Angel, you look dashing today? How are you feeling?", she took a sip of her tea and the boy managed to turn his head to her, sighing and speaking minimally, "Fantastic...". He of course, sounded less then "Fantastic", but no one questioned him on it, Sky sent Eclipsa a pleading look with her eyes again and Eclipsa seemed to get the hint. She put her teacup down, "Well, I think today's lesson should be something special for you two, specifically.".

Angel didn't seem amused, looking over to sky as if to wonder if she had anything to do with this in regards to what she said earlier.

Sky didn't even try to deny it either.

The prince looked to eclipsa, "I'm not amused queen Eclipsa...for the record..". He even looked a little anxious, probably because he didn't entirely trust the woman, it seemed when she had other plans outside of the room they were usually bad ones and he probably had no interest playing "king of mewni" again. Though judging by the woman's tone it seemed whatever she was planning was much more interesting to her then a game of pretend.

"We're going...", Eclipsa leaned on the table in front of her, a mischievous smile on her face, looking between both awkward teens.

"To have you both fight...".

* * *

Eclipsa wasn't lying, both teens found themselves outside, in the gardens, on opposite ends of the area, leaving Sky to question what Eclipsa thought she was doing. How was fighting each other supposed to help her situation at all? Sky and Angel have been fighting for forever and it never helped them bond before, what about this was supposed to make the whole thing any different? Was Eclipsa planning something out of this entire situation?

God Sky hoped so.

Angel seemed just as puzzled about this situation as Sky was, he didn't even seem to want to fight, as he usually only fought in self defense most of the time anyway. He looked so clueless, not to mention between the two of them sky was clearly on better footing with the spells she could do. He looked over to eclipsa, asking with his eyes what in the heck she was doing, she only smiled though motioning for him to focus on the girl in the monster hat on the other side of the garden.

"This is going to help you both with well...self defense, something every royal needs if they're to take the throne, since you two seem to be quite familiar with taking **_each other_** down, i'm sure this is familiar territory to both of you.", the teens looked to each other awkwardly, "Don't worry, i'm not asking you to ACTUALLY end up hurt each other, hopefully, but I want to see you both stand your ground. Enough books, let's see you both in action together..".

"I don't...I don't fight people, not like this...", the boy mumbled under his breath, his hands were at his sides and he didn't seem entirely comfortable with this situation, guess despite being a bit of a stubborn jerk he was still a gentleman to a degree. He continued to argue against eclipsa though, "I can't fight her, she's a much more skilled fighter then I am, besides, I have no intention of attacking someone who isn't attacking me first...this is pointless..".

 _ **A much more skilled fighter?  
**_  
Did angel just compliment her?

She blinked at the boy and looked him over, "I mean, for as long as i've known him, he's never fought me unless I kinda had to kick him out, he's being honest. Well, he's always been kinda brutally honest for as long as I've known him." Eclipsa then smiled and looked to Sky, "then no magic, from either of you, you should at least be prepared in case you don't have your magic, Sky...hand me your wand.". Sky followed her orders, but didn't seem to still be on the same page, if only because she wasn't much of a fighter outside of magic.

"So what, we just wrestle each other? How is that any better? You heard the guy, he won't fight me?".

But then the woman laughed, and the teens looked puzzled.

"Oh you two I never said you two were actually fighting _ **each other**_..."., she seemed so pleased with herself as both of their faces dropped, "But you...". She held up her hand, "I said i wanted you to stand your ground, and i didn't want either of you to end up hurting each other, but i never said you both would beat _**each other**_ up, some caretaker i would be if i got caught getting you both seriously injured by beating up each other. No, I was actually wanting you to fight...well...THESE!".

Suddenly, between both of them, popped in a few magical monsters, and sky instantly regretting giving up the wand.

Angel seemed more mad.

"WHAT? You want us to fight these creatures **_without_** magic!".

"Every ruler needs to be prepared to live without magic if needed, if you both were in a situation that caused you to lose your powers you need to use other ways of getting through said situation. So, go on, let's see you both fight together..."., Sky was already cursing eclipsa in her head as she jumped out of the way, the creatures were clearly slow, to make things easier on them, but she was still in potential danger. Though she felt herself be yanked away by angel, who was on his spider legs in order to get out of the way as much as possible.

"HEY-!", she squealed, the wind being slightly knocked out of her as the boy moved her out of the way and she landed back on the ground, "Don't do that!". To which angel responded with a face, " Do what? Save you? What were you going to do with only your fists!?". He had a point, at the very least, angel had venom, and his legs, and a good sense of smell, Sky had none of those things since mewmans relied on magic so heavily it seemed. She was suddenly more vulnerable.

Her focus was redirected to the creatures coming back for then and without thinking she made a leap and jumped onto the prince, for a moment weighing him down before she got on his back, "C'mon c'mon...". Angel was unaware what she was trying to do until he heard...buzzing. And that's when he noticed the two of them were starting to rise off the ground, only slightly, Sky was attempting to fly with her little wings. But it wasn't going to be enough, the creatures were too fast and angel was too heavy.

Angel, sensing this fast , immediately started moving, crawling up the walls with sky clinging onto him. Oh yeah, he COULD do that, couldn't he? He made his way up the tower and looked over top sky as the creatures went after him, "You...have that taser thing? Please tell me you do?". Sky suddenly felt a purge in her stomach, "I-I don't think so...I think i left it...". She could tell angel was sighing in frustration as they took a break on a tower and looked below them, eclipsa still smiling.

She was enjoying this too much.

"Great, now what?".

"Your venom...", She said without thinking, making the boy turn around.

"What?".

"Angel, bite them...make em immobile.".

"Princess Butterfly, I can't just...i'm not going down there like this, and besides...I can't just bite one after another, I don't have THAT much venom...". He wasn't wrong, making Sky rethink the situation, "Ok, then we ram them, you bite one, and we take them down...while they're down..., i mean, the two of us crashing into them should really make some kind of impact, right?". It was the best she could think of on the fly but there was only so much she could do without her wand.

He seemed to be thinking about it, though going back down there seemed to make him feel anxious, Sky bit her lips and before she even really considered it full she kicked them both off the tower, her wings fluttering as fast as possible, making them glide their way down rather then fall. "GET READY!", Angel was panicking but tried to remain calm as they crashed into the monsters, their forces together sending them back and making them fall on their backs.

Sky fell off of angel, but she seemed fine, motioning for angel to bite, this being their chance. He went for it, sinking his fangs into one of the creatures, making it go limp, luckily these were just spells, not being that would suffer like most who encountered creatures like him, he panted, as he watched another creature go for sky, who she kicked at, knocking backwards. She wasn't anything like Luna but she could at least somewhat wrestle these creatures away from her, making the one retreat.

However then another came up behind her and grabbed her arm, making her momentarily panic as it tackled her down, catching her off guard. She struggled, Eclipsa was so gonna be in trouble for this, she couldn't get them off of her and she was totally screwed and eclipsa was gonna have to save her.

But then, the next thing she noticed however, what something attacking the creature and getting it away from her.

It looked like angel, it was angel...but...it also wasn't at the same time.

His hair was finally out of his usual ponytail, sprawled out along his face, his four eyes were glowing red, and upon closer inspection sky could see something she rarely saw peeking from his mouth. He had pincers, and if those were out that wasn't a good sign. He seemed more...animal then how he normally way, attacking the creature more viciously then he had before, he was even...hissing? The other creatures ran away, vanishing into oblivion, terrified and the one angel was attacking did the same.

Hopefully they'd be fine, though it seems angel wasn't doing this of his own volition, as if something else suddenly took him over. He turned to spot sky staring at him and quickly his strange change began to fade to his normal self, his normal eyes, his pincer retreating, and his composure as normal as angel could be. He didn't seem to know what he just did either, reaching up to feel his face and getting flustered all of a sudden, "Did I just...I-I...my ultimate?".

"You went feral...", Sky said, looking him over as he scowled, "It's called our ultimate! D-don't call it "Feral"!". He hissed at her, still flustered as Eclipsa smiled and clapped, clearly proud of herself, though both of them didn't seem as happy. "Look at that! You both did so _**well**_ together! And you even activated your form! And Sky, you started to fly!". The two of them suddenly looked at each other, she wasn't wrong, they did technically do all those things together.

Angel suddenly tried to fix his long hair, getting it back to it's usual look. "Fine, we did well but...never put me through that again...that was...scary...", he looked over himself and then over sky, they weren't all too injured, but they both felt slightly roughed up over what just happened. The prince said nothing for a bit before wandering off to the tower, "I need a break...". Eclipsa didn't stop him from entering her tower as she smiled at Sky, who still didn't seem amused.

"Well, you think it worked?", the woman winked, "I knew if there was one way for you to contact, it was through working together in some fashion. Being in danger is good enough as any...don't worry, the spells will be fine, and you both seem alright.".

"Were you trying to activate...his...ultimate?".

"Not intentionally, but seemed you being in trouble woke something inside of him...think he cares about you more then he likes saying.", Sky watched where angel went, her eyes lingering on the door, "Angel's kinda a pain but...he never takes pleasure in anyone getting hurt because of him...". She sighed, and reluctantly followed where he went, not even looking at eclipsa, she was concerned about how angel was feeling emotionally, she was actually **concerned** about how he _**felt**_.

Angel was on the couch, he didn't even turn to look at Sky when she walked in, nor when she sat in front of him in Eclipsa's normal seat. She looked him over, and for once, she didn't seem to mind wanting to talk to him, "Hey uh...sorry about Eclipsa, she just wanted to uh...well...do her job and maybe she kinda went too far back there trying to well, get us to work and fight and...ugh...look, um, are you ok?". This felt so awkward and she felt angel would snap at her knowing him, but he didn't.

All four eyes looked up at her and and boy slumped in his seat.

"I'm sorry I went...like that...in front of you...I don't...I got so freaked out and I suddenly...", he seemed panicked himself, in fact he was starting to remind Sky of another boy who got scared of his own abilities getting out of control now that she thought about it. "You uh...you did good out there...", she mumbled, "I'm not the only one whose skilled...'. He shook his head though, "No, I just followed your orders, you're a fast thinker, I just have abilities you don't.".

"You still did good...".

"Don't pity me...".

"I'm not pitying you, i'm **_complimenting_** you...", Sky corrected, "Yeah you kinda flipped out back there, but I mean, that's cool you managed to do something like that...right? Look, it's not...weird if you wanted to sorta protect me or anything, judas has even done that before...and look, i'm not like...hurt or anything...you're fine.". The boy's eyes were suddenly soft, his fingers running through his light hair with a softness, "I could've...I just don't want people hurt...when I could be doing something to help them...".

"Like your mom?".

"Don't-!", he was about to finish his sentence, before dropping it completely, his knees went to his chest and he was almost curling himself up into a ball. Sky had never seen him like this before, whatever happened really seemed to mess him up and get under his skin in a way she'd never seen before. Upon closer inspection was he...crying? He was definitely crying, "You have no idea how scary this is for me...you were...and I was...don't think I...".

"Dude...it's...it's ok...".

He clutched his hair, "It's...I...".

"I mean, that kinda stuff...it's always scary...I'm supposed to maybe get a butterfly form someday, but imagine going through mewberty...and how...your friends react to it.", then she remembered the prince in front of her had seen her mewberty before alright, and crossed her arms, "Magic affects us differently then a lot of other species, we're more sensitive to it...and that kinda stuff...can have affects on us that are well...scary, i guess.".

"But you butterflys, you're more powerful then we are...years of practice and tradition...".

"We're not perfect...if we were...well...mewni wouldn't be so screwed up...", angel normally fought her on this of course, but for once he was listening to her and her words, his pointed ears flickering. "Magic i guess...isn't something even we know the limits of...my mom's been stupid with it before, but well...the stuff is kinda dangerous...I mean, i did almost attack my mom on accident with the stuff because of my emotions...", geez, now even she was getting emotional.

"If I had asked you for help before...would you have helped me?", he asked softly.

"Well, i was a stupid kid before but...we both were...".

"I...can agree to that...", his words were still soft spoken, after all, he was still crying, though hearing this coming from him was still an utter surprise to sky. "Months...years..wasted...going nowhere...mother dying...looking like a fool to everyone, even my own parents...what was i going to do? If i succeeded? If i succeeded...my parents would be ashamed of me...everyone would be ashamed of me...they'd all see me as a monster...like the one you saw out there...the one who got consumed by the magic I wanted to have for so long...".

Man, he really WAS breaking down, angel, who was so stubborn to his own views, was breaking down.

And before she even reconsidered what she was doing, she had already gotten up and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. The monster tensed at it at first, but then he relaxed into it and sobbed more freely, "Don't...why are you even doing this, we don't like each other...you don't even like me...?". Man, now he was just making her feel worse all of a sudden about all their stupid fights, "Well no, y-you did dumb things but I never...hated you...".

He was silent.

"Look...my family did terrible things to your family, they did...but maybe we should...find another way to fix it, making up for it...I know you want us to do so much to help but, well...you don't really wanna hurt me and I don't really wanna hurt you either...so...maybe we need a better solution...instead of fighting like our dumb ancestors did", angel didn't even argue with her despite what he'd normally do when this was brought up, trying to stop his crying so he could manage some proper sentences.

"Sky...I...".

Then he stopped talking, and there was silence between them.

"I just want to make things right...".

"Yeah...I kinda do too...also...I-I'm sorry if i kinda went too far, like...earlier...I might of gotten a LITTLE too personal at you, saying you have nothing and everything...".

"Well, I went on a destructive spree and could've ended up hurting you and you forgave me, so...i'll let it slide...though, maybe my father _**was**_ right in you being the kinda person who I needed to be around a little more then I thought, you're painfully stubborn princess butterfly...".

"Touche...".

The two still hugged in silence, letting angel get all his feelings out, he probably wasn't used to this, having a shoulder to cry on, to get out his feelings in this kinda way. Sky was also probably the last person he even expected to do something like this with to be honest. But he didn't move away, eclipsa didn't even join them for awhile, giving the two space most likely. When they finally stopped, Angel seemed to feel a lot better, and the two seemed...oddly comfortable for once in each other's presence.

Whatever happened in the garden, hit a nerve with the boy like Sky had never seen before, and even someone who had been as cold to him as she did couldn't really manage to be snarky at him when he was like this, she'd seen judas like this, his brothers, even she'd been like this before. Today had gone a lot differently then she'd been expecting it to go but she had a feeling her attitude towards angel seemed to have gone down a little more then before.

She didn't entirely still trust him.

But.

She didn't feel like she hated him any more either.

When the King finally arrived to pick up his son, sky actually swore she saw angel...smiling at her?

And she was...smiling back...somehow?

As they parted however, and sky texted Judas the good news, one thing was for certain.

They would be seeing each other again very soon.


	23. They're Out There

"I could portal?", the demon girl looked down at her hands, as if memorized by them, " But, i'm not supposed to be able to do that without years of practice dipping down right? I mean, I've just never heard of our mewberty forms letting us...portal before...it's never been recorded in our history at least...". Sunny of course, was still upset about her recent...freakout, but what put her more on edge then anything was her abilities, being more overpowered then normal.

She sighed, "I got my wand so young...because I was too powerful...I...needed to be able to control my power sooner then other princesses, so...it's just...a little scary to find out...what I can do...when i'm not in control of my own body.". She looked to the people in the room with her, that being for now, galexia, and judas. Judas coming here right after seeing his father, and waiting on the return of sky, and and keeping a close eye on galexia as she drew in the corner, this was lexi's room after all, anyone was welcome.

"I know the feeling...it's kinda a personal fear of mine as well..".

"It's always been like this for me...you know? I kinda always felt like me being stuck at home so much, it wasn't just to keep me safe...it was to keep others safe...from me.", sunny's wings fluttered behind her, they were still new, so still soft and weak, it was going to take some getting used to for her. She was used to flying without wings that having wings felt like a bizarre experience, what were her parents going to say if and when she got back home?

"I'm sure it's nothing you need to worry about, at least, not right now...you're back in control of your body, and you seem to have gotten a good hold on yourself...", the smaller demon nodded, "I have...but, sometimes it's a scare when you have that kinda power...especially when you want to control it.". Sunny always seemed so in control of her powers, almost better then luna was, so her talking about this, especially as dismal as she spoke on the topic, well, it was strange.

Sunny was usually so sweet and cheery, and right now, she was far from it.

"You gonna be ok?", it wasn't entirely like judas himself was in the best of moods after speaking to his father, but he sure didn't want sunny to feel awful considering all the stuff she must me going through, the stuff that usually seemed to hide behind her smiles. "I'll be ok...I think, i'm used to having strange things happen to me...I just need more time to process it...". He understood, he honestly would ask her further about her magic back home but it didn't seem remotely appropriate right now considering how sunny felt.

"It's alright sunny...for the record though...your butterfly form was incredible...".

It seemed to make her feel a little better, smiling and twiddling her fingers together, "Thanks...I just hope i didn't scare you all TOO bad, i know mewberty can be a little...insane...not to mention how long it'll take to clean up my room of evidence...that stuff doesn't come out easily you know? How are you planning to even get rid of it? If one of the underworld servants walks in to clean it they are going to have to report it to well...your parents...". She took a seat next to her older half-brother, who tried to reassure her.

"Eclipsa said she'd take care of it...i'm...still not entirely comfortable with her knowing about...you know, but, i do want to trust her. I just hope she doesn't go into any of our minds again, I don't particularly like people invading my privacy like that...", he looked over to lexi, who was still drawing to her heart's content, "Yesterday was such a crazy day my mind feels like it's turned into jelly, i can't entirely concentrate and today hasn't been much better with my dad... I just hope sky's doing better then me...".

"she's talking to angel?"

"Yeah, kinda, well...inviting him to hang out...globgor is going to look into his family but we think well...we might be better talking to angel ourselves to a degree, right now, we're better off as friends then enemies..", she crossed her arms, "Just, i hope you're not doing it just to get information out of him...he's still a person you know? I know i'd hate it if someone became _**my**_ friend just to use me like that...I know he's kinda weird but, he's still a person...".

She pouted, "Awhile back you got mad with me for trying to mess with Loki, for trying to trick him? I was only trying to help but I wasn't going about it the right way, I have friends back home who'd...well I guess they would've seen the situation more harmless then you did, but i get the feeling being tricked or lied to bothers you a lot...". He nodded, "I guess you could say that yeah...", and Sunny nodded, "I made you upset, and...I don't want you to make _him_ upset...i've met monsters like him back home and...", She stopped speaking, but judas seemed to understand what she was getting at.

Sunny had a real sympathy for monsters and people that need help didn't she?

"I promise, this isn't just because we're suspicious...we do want to be on good terms with him, trust me.", he patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "With everything going on we need answers, and something is definitely up with angel and we need to look into it, but...I don't want to hurt the guy either...If nothing is really going on and he truly wanted to hang out with us...then...this can't do any real harm in the end. And hopefully...things work out between us..".

She seemed to understand, "Just be careful, he seems like he's going through enough...I don't think he'd like feeling as though you didn't actually care about him.". Judas knew well enough, and after him being almost friendless aside from sky for most of his life, he wouldn't want to turn into the guy that made someone else feel uncared about either. He just hoped in the back of his mind angel wasn't withholding any dangerous secrets from him, that things could be peaceful between the three of them.

There was definitely something strange with him, between him just magically appearing in the castle during the sleepover, to stealing jude's phone, to producing silk again when he shouldn't be able to? Maybe he was indeed overthinking it, it had crossed his mind that he was getting way too paranoid about everyone and everything these days, but he was getting desperate for answers. The biggest issues was mostly going to be getting them from Angel once they confronted him.

He was always stern with the boy, but also friendly, despite how tall he was the last thing he ever wanted to do was come off like he was planning to hurt anyone. But if he wasn't careful he might get nothing from him, and only make their relationships with angel worse then they kinda were. He at the very least, could hope the respect they shared between being monster princes from mewni would at least allow the boy to be more comfortable if sky failed.

For as long as he remembered the three had never been on the best of terms, even if he wished that were different if he had known he'd sometimes feel as disrespected or as isolated as angel did at times. If there is something on the loose out there, targeting kingdoms, they needed as many allies as they could, and if anyone in this large and insane magical world needed allies and friends at this time of need. It was the boy with extra legs and whose stubbornness matched the one of his best friend most times.

No more fights, no more bitter rivalries, no more of angel causing issues.

That was the dream, a nice dream at least.

"I hope you three become good friends...you know, and nora, nora too...", sunny sounded sad, her voice growing weak, "If and when we go back home, we're not going to see you anymore most likely...things will go...back to normal, and well...when i'm gone...", she looked over to him with sad eyes, "I hope you all well...are happy...at least, I want to think about you all being happy together, you, sky, angel, nora, mason...landon...all of you.".

"I'm gonna miss you too sunny...it's well...it's nice to have a little sister...", sunny smirked, eyes glistening, "Well, it's kinda cool to have an older brother, i've always been so used to being the oldest I've never known what it was like to have a protective older brother looking out for me...I-I hope maybe...we can just...find a way...to talk again, when all of us go home...you know? Think about it, you could meet my friends and they could meet yours and...it's a nice thought..".

"Yeah, yeah it is...the future is always a little funky and even when your reassure yourself things will be easy it can still come back to you but...the though helps, that maybe...everything will work out.".

"GUYS!", the door swung open, sky walking in, frantic and...happy? Catching the attention of both part-demons who were momentarily scared but relaxed and eased as the princess looked the happiest she'd been in awhile.

"I think...it actually worked...?".

"You asked angel out?", Sunny asked, jokingly, eyebrow raised.

"Uh, No...but I think, we're kinda...sorta...friends? Maybe...well, I actually think he wants to hang out..", Judas stood up, half surprised and half in utter joy, "You actually got him to want to hang out with us? Wow I thought it would take longer but...sky that's wonderful! What happened?". Sky shrugged, knowing full well the entire situation was kinda awkward to explain , "Well, we kinda fought together and he kinda freaked out and I actually...comforted him? And well we...he actually...admitted to well...not liking his actions, that they weren't helping and we...hugged.".

"You _**hugged**_?"

"Don't make it weird! But yeah...he sorta...cried into my shoulder..".

"He _**cried**_?! "

"Yeah, he kinda went haywire for a sec and i guess it scared the heck outta him and he kinda needed to vent and talk to someone and I was just kinda there and ...look, it's not that important how it happened! I think we just...had a "Bonding moment" and well, he actually smiled, at me...it's kinda strange when i actually talk about it." Sunny looked rather giddy, "He SMILED?! Awwwww! That's really sweet! Did you get his number? You could-".

"Sunny, angel doesn't have a compact, remember?", judas reminded the small girl, thinking back, "for several different reasons but considering he has to steal mine off me, yeah it's clear he never had one he could easily access, and to order food for some reason too...so that's kinda odd, but yeah, we'd have to go to him to hang out...though, his parents most likely would think we were there because he did something...and our parents still are on high protection of us...".

"So how do you even plan on spending time with him? "

"Simple", Sky said, not very happy with the solution but knowing full well where it was going, "I'm going to have to talk with my mother..". It didn't sound that bad without context but her mother wasn't very fond of Angel's antics and the only way they could avoid most issues was for angel to come to them

And angel can't come to them, without Star herself intervening.

Fantastic.

* * *

'Hey celeste...", landon caught up with the girl, a little spring in his step and a compact being placed into his pocket and celeste could only assume what...or who was now putting him in better spirits. "Um...how did things uh...go...with sunny? I'm not talking to judas so...I kinda thought you'd tell me but you've kinda ignored me...", She simply grumbled, her mind feeling as if it were fighting with each other, should she say something or not?

By the sounds of it Judas hadn't made it public to the whole group yet , was he even going to?

Was everyone just planning on not telling luna _**anything**_?

Including her?

If the Nora stuff was any indication, they were definitely not telling them everything that was going on, sneaking out to see a girl? Seriously? Where were their priorities at if they were sneaking out to see someone else unless it has to do with their current task of finding their way home? It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place, she was pissed at luna but she was also pretty pissed at judas and sky for keeping more secrets from her.

Even if they may of been warranted from someone like luna.

She was so lost in thought she only just now noticed landon snapping his fingers in front of her, keeping an eye on the guard following celeste nearby, "Look, we have to talk because if we don't so something and luna finds out, I kinda get the sense she'd wipe our memory or something and I'd...rather she didn't...you have to do some some questioning to figure out what's so...weird about sunny and I have to look at sky's wand and well, we kinda need to talk if we want to do our own investigating I guess..".

"You still want to work with uh...luna? You seemed pretty mad with her...".

"I don't like her, _**trust**_ me, _**but**_...I've been doing some thinking and well...I still want you to go home...So, i'll put up with it, but only if it means we figure out what's going on around here...because If i catch that stupid guy who did this well, imagine that.", she could see a glint of joy in his eyes and suddenly she understood where this was headed, "No more hiding in that private box huh? You just plan on going out there and capturing the guy yourself?".

"Oh you bet, i'm freaking sick of this, sick of no one knowing who i am, sick of my brother being more important, sick of people like that girl stomping all over me. I was about to back up, thinking i made a mistake in getting involved in this against my brother, but you know what? Maybe this is just what i need to show him and everyone else, you and me, we work together to figure this out, we'll get what luna needs but we capture the guy together...we both show the others we're not useless..".

"You're serious? We team up and work on this together?".

"I'll show them...I'll show them all...", he was definitely serious, his violin strapped to his back and his three eyes looking dead forward, "We both will, if luna and everyone else wants to tear us down...we'll shown them what we're made of...". His attitude was so...unlike landon, not to say landon never did anything, but that the boy rarely ever seemed happy or eager to get involved in anything when she'd seen him, she had a feeling luna's words got to him more then he let on.

Was he really that mad? She'd seen him mad before but mad enough to push himself into situations he didn't normally like doing? She almost felt like she should talking him out of it, but social interaction wasn't her strong suit, maybe if she was lucky he'd back out of it himself, though right now she just decided to shake it off. She might be overthinking it, if the dude wanted to take charge and prove himself she couldn't really be the kinda person to ruin that for him.

"Do you even have a plan?".

"Sorta...".

"Sorta?!".

"Look, Sunny kinda sorta lives with you, you can talk to her...she's an open book right? Just...ask about her and what's up with her...why does luna even want to know about that anyway?", his partner shrugged, looking behind her at the guard who wasn't paying too close of an ear to their words, "I assume she just finds it kinda weird this 14 year old girl is more stupidly powerful then she is...honestly are you surprised? It is freaking weird how good she is at magic...and she's younger then me.".

Well, actually, landon had barely ever seen the girl do magic, so he technically had no reason to really know now that she thought about it, but whatever. She shook her head and moved on, "Anyways, I think luna's on edge, the longer she's been here the more and more on edge she's been getting, maybe she thinks...sunny did it?", his eyebrows were raised and his hands were placed in his pockets. "Sunny? But Sunny doesn't really seem to have much interest in like...I dunno, doing anything to hurt anyone? I mean, you've seen her, she eats dinner with our family and she's kinda...well...not really sinister...".

"Well, she's also a pretty good actor I believe...", Celeste mumbled, "I dunno, I think at one point she mentioned being in plays back home and you've seen how she talks to your dad and can get what she wants out of people, I mean...what if she's a better actor then we thought? She seems to have a way with people...".

"Yeah, but she's also not tall enough to be under that outfit...well, i guess unless she flew...but still, like...remember the portal thing? She can't be in two places at once, we were ALL there!", he had a good point, "I mean, unless...but no, sunny doesn't know anyone else around here enough to have a accomplice, she's in a whole new dimension...and that doesn't explain sky's wand and all this other junk or why she'd do these things... and UUGGHHHH!".

"Look, let's just work on talking to her and looking at the stupid wand...though, I dunno what she expects you to do with the wand...stare at it? I mean, if she holds it it would just turn into her wand so...", he grumbled and scratched his head, "I dunno, i've known sky for a long time, seen her use magic all the time, and I don't know enough about it to even know what i'm looking for! I mean, nothing seems wrong about it from the outside...I think...".

"Take some pics or something, I dunno...I apparently have to learn to "Socialize" and talk to sunny...", she was clearly not too keen on having the task where she had to smile and make friends and she threw her arms up in the air, "Like, i HATE talking to most people, because most people are annoying and treat me like garbage and I have to try and get information nicely out of them? Like, Ugh...luna sounds like my mom back home, trying to get me to make friends..".

"Really?".

"Don't your parents ever just...y'know...make you do these things? Try to help you make friends? Try and make you into what they want to make you into?", he shook his head almost immediatly, "Our parents never really pressured us into anything...being...anyone, judas was gonna be king but...our parents preferred we had y'know...freedom to make our friends and persue our hobbies...you know, i was shut inside my room a lot...my parents didn't try and force me into anything...".

"Huh...", she pondered over that for a moment, before turning her head away, "Well, I guess you're lucky then...". She went silent as she felt landon touch her shoulder gently, trying to comfort her," Look, I-I'm sure you can do it, don't give up...just...be yourself or something, you can probably get what you need.". She didn't seem all that optimistic about his words but took them anyway, Well, I uh...hey...let's head to my room, I think there are some things from yesterday you outta know.

He understood, following her.

"Hey uh...is it weird to ask if...you know, why do you fall back on things you say you want to do? Like...You said awhile ago you wanted to use magic, use it to help...but don't use it..., and you hate talking about your home...but want everyone to spill their guts...it's kinda weird...".

"Why do you care?".

"I dunno, it's just...sometimes...It feels like you say things...looking for a fight...but don't actually mean them...".

She went silent, before brushing him off, "C'mon, move it...and keep your voice down...".

She really didn't want to talk about her problems right now, and just focus on getting this dumd mission done so luna didn't explode.

Sunny was an interesting choice of a suspect, but her being in two places at once was an odd thing to explain for now.

However, she was not the _**only**_ monster/mewman that could be under suspect of being responsible behind this.

Now, she knew there was another as gears turned in her mind.

Meteora.

* * *

"You finally ready to go talk to her?", judas sighed, watching sky as she held out the pendent Katrina gave her, sky sighing to herself, knowing he was going to see nora alone today to tell her his progress, in which, there was none of course. Nothing to present to her besides the fact his father would be considering the whole thing, judas would be more then fine on his own of course, though he did seem sad his friend would be sneaking off somewhere else.

"Guess I've been stalling long enough...huh?", she was partially laughing, but it was true, she had kinda been stalling for a long time from when katrina first told her she could contact her at any time using this...thing she supposed. Maybe something about going out there to find her made her anxious, maybe she was worried this was a set up for some bizarre elaborate trap, or maybe she was just scared she'd find her and talk to her and come back with nothing.

She clutched her wand in her hands, anxious about it and using it before examining the pendent, "I'm not even sure how to use the thing honestly, it's not like this came with any instructions, or katrina told me much, just that this pendent is supposed to help me find her...somehow...". Upon close inspection the pendent was quite decorative, with a few green gems on it, but it wasn't particularly very helpful to point her the right way, because of course it wasn't.

Ugh, Spies.

Judas carefully took it out of her hands, looking it over closely, "Katrina...you could at the very least write a note if you wanted to allow us to find where you go", he turned the pendent in his hands and bit at his lips, "I'm not sure sky, maybe you should try using your magic or something?". He was met with silence as he put his hands in his pockets, "You don't have to go, I mean, not tonight at least, you can come with me and nora and we'll talk and you can figure this out later...".

"No it's cool, the arm thing is mostly your business anyway, I just...there's gotta be something here...katrina knows us...there has to be something about it to help...the chick is a freaking spy, if anyone knows wat's happening outside of these walls, she would", he smiled, giving her a small hug before standing back up, "Well, if that's the case, i know you'll figure it out, call me if you figure out anything...ok? We'll talk soon enough, I believe in you...ok?". She smiled and watched him teleport away, staring at the pendent and getting a little more frustrated over time.

It was nice for them to be on good terms again, reliving actually, sky could be stubborn as all heck sometimes but judas was probably the one person who could get her to soften so easily. She missed having his support and things sorta seemed to be looking up a little more recently between them being back to normal and angel and her actually seemingly working things out at a decent pace. She wished he could stay and help but, honestly after their stupid fight the last thing she wanted to do was ask too much of him.

Plus, this thing with Nora mattered a lot to him personally and no doubt she would be the worst friend ever if she tried to take that away from him. She probably should take advantage of this situation to handle more matters without judas, though she kinda was always under the impression in their duo he was better suited to figuring out puzzles and stuff like this. Even if people were encouraging her that she was pretty competent on her own with magic, she doubted they could argue for her knowledge considering how much studying annoyed her and that she was far from the most knowledgeable about mewni.

But she stalled this enough and she had to figure this out, at least, if only because judas was counting on her and believed she would figure it out herself.

"Ok...what am i supposed to do here...how do I find you...ugh...think sky, think like a spy...".

She rolled the pendent around and looked closer at the gems, one was a little bit bigger then the other when she took a better look at it, but that was probably for decorative purposes. The she turned the pendent around, looking at it's bare back and scratching at it, "Think think...like...ok...well, Katrina knows I like to make hats...so maybe...it has something to do with that? But this is like...jewelry! That's...that's not the same thing! Ugh...maybe I just...".

She placed the pendent on her hat, the chain around one of the ears as she frustratingly sat it there, all out of ideas, grumbling, "Ugh...this is freaking stupid...".

The pendent, as if it could hear here, hit her in the eye as she moved.

"OWWW! Ugghhhhh, c'mon...".

Then she froze, the gem right in front of her eye as she held it closer to her eye.

Everything was green.

It was a freaking spyglass to hook onto her hats, my god.

And then she held it out towards the window.

"Are you kidding me..."

* * *

"You came! Bluebell!", Katrina wrapped her arms around sky, holding her tightly, "It was about time, I would've thought you'd be more eager to see my other outside work...". Sky huffed and puffed as she pulled up her pendent, the one katrina gave her, "Well, this thing didn't exactly come with instructions, I had to use this weird spyglass thing at my window, till i found some weird blinking thing in the distance, to find your location, and then i had to SNEAK outside of my room to find you...".

She looked over the the green gemstone on top of the wall, the stones were clearly linked somehow to find katrina magically but sky still seemed mad about going through so much effort to make it where she should've been countless times before now if she hadn't been so lazy.

"And it took you THAT long? it's been weeks!"

"What? No! Things just kinda...got in the way", she felt embarrassed, she should've come sooner, and she promised everyone she would, and still didn't do it. Her procrastinating seemed to never fade did it? Katrina still seemed delighted to see her though, smiling from her hideout, atop the ruins of a giant wall, clearly broken from a past war no doubt. Did she really spend her days watching things from atop a ruined wall? What would she normally even find up here?

"Ah, what kinda things?", she was smiling a toothy smile and the mewman groaned.

"Trust me, nothing THAT special, but...I'm sure you've heard about the whole..."Masked thief" thing going around? The entire kingdom is kinda in a huff because of it, not to mention security is way tighter to avoid them sneaking back in...". Katrina seemed to get it almost immediately, her eyes diverting to the scene in front of her, "Oh, I know exactly what you mean Sky, I've been on watch for her ever since I heard...I think the monsters have been paranoid about her being a mewman out to get vengeance or something..".

"A mewman out for vengeance?".

"Yeah, against the royal families for allowing monsters rights and such? You know what some mewmans are like about monsters or half monsters these days...you're not even a monster and you deal with some flack, i think there have always been rumors for awhile about...secret cults or assassins out to put things back to normal, most of it comes from paranoia of course, but spies like me have caught some crazies out there on the job sadly...you don't think Princess Spiderbite is kept at home or the Lucitor princes are restricted on where they go and what they do for no reason do you? There are dangerous people out there...".

"And...you think this is one of them?".

"Yes but...you should be careful...because i'm also hearing...you're under suspect from the commission..".

"You...hear a lot of things through the grapevine huh?", she had almost forgotten the commission thought she was responsible for the destruction of the archives and tried to take her wand away, it had been awhile since being under suspect had even been brought up and judas made no mention of it when he went to meetings with his parents. Though then again, talking about his best friend like that in front of him would've been a stupid move for them anyway.

"Word gets around bluebell...especially when the kingdoms become more heavily guarded and the royals don't leave without bodyguards...besides, you know me, spying is a part time job for me...things slip through the cracks eventually...for example, I assume Judas is out to meet that slime girl?". Sky's eyes widened, then she groaned, "Ugh, does EVERYONE know about that besides our parents? Cause we haven't even done it for very long!".

"Oh no, just me...I can see a lot from this point, plus I'm probably keeping better eye on your then the guards anyways..."., she was partially laughing but did seem a little concerned, "Don't worry, I won't snitch, just be careful out there...there's been some weird stuff going on and I'd rather neither of you got hurt on my watch. I know you both can take care of yourselves but if I know you're sneaking out and something happens...that's on me.".

"What...weird stuff have you been seeing exactly?".

"It's hard to explain, though you know that ponyhead kid? He's been wandering around a lot during the night, I can spot him in the woods sometimes, other times...I spot other people out there, the high commission for one but I can't tell if it's part of their job or not, and some people out there are meant to be out there anyways...". Loki had been wandering around in the woods huh? Yeah, that didn't seem to suit the kid, though it peaked her interests drastically.

"Loki's under heavy guard to keep him from running off, he hasn't been like...tagging me or judas for weeks since they locked him up...".

"Really? Cause I'm sure it's him...".

"Well, judas has said he's been acting strange, tired, more paranoid...dazed...".

She hummed and went back to looking over the wall, pulling out binoculars, "That's not a good sign, do you know if he sleepwalks...er...floats? Perhaps he's lacking in rest as a result? Being out in the woods these days, not a good idea...I've tried to catch him, but he's too fast, even for me...and those woods...easy to get lost in. I've been sending reports to his parents you know, but either they aren't listening or whatever they're doing...isn't working..".

"You know anything...else going on...that's odd?".

"Well, a spy can't tell you everything blue girl...however...i'll tell you this, the high commission are still onto you, be careful, they're looking for more evidence to convict you and the only thing standing in their way of coming to you sooner is your mother..", guess regardless of her mixed feelings towards her mom, she was at least the one thing keeping her from being trialed by the high commission for possible crimes. "You have them on edge, take it from me though, i personally think someone's trying to frame you. That or...the commission is all too eager to remove you from the throne...".

"You think they would do that?".

"I put nothing past them after what they pulled with Eclipsa years ago, they're no longer the credible all mighty magic users mewni once saw them. Pretty sure the reason they aren't fired is they don't have anyone to take their place...but they are still have you under suspicion sky, just...don't trust them, I think they want to believe you're the one under that mask, that your friends are just covering up for you, the stunt that happened with the chandelier? It was only the beginning of trying to make you out worse then you are...".

"I got mad during that...my mom...".

"Isn't understanding all the time, or perfect, I know...it's not entirely your fault she leaves you so...emotionally upset. Though, as someone who knew her, she struggled a lot as well, I mean "Fixing" magic? Dying and coming back to life? She went through a lot, and she was just around your age if not younger when she did...and then, she grew up, she kinda had to grow up fast going through all that...she never intended to be so..."Y'know"?".

"I guess...".

"That's life sometimes, things happen and there's not much you can do about it, your mom wants the best for you she's probably just not..."Good" at expressing that, it's ok though. You'll get through it, you're getting better at magic right?", she held out her wand, "Yeah, I am...i mean...my mom started training me and It did some good...but...I also failed a lot...but then eclipsa started helping and...of all people out here, ANGEL sorta made me realize a lot of the reason I screw up...is cause i lack like...confidence...or well...i'm emotionally messed up..".

"Angel? Awww, that's sweet...".

"Don't make it creepy.".

"Oh don't worry, I just think sometimes you can learn just as much from your enemies, as your friends. And besides, angel is nice boy, sometimes a little stupid and inconsiderate, but a nice boy. I suppose your mother teaching you specifically would make things more complicated wouldn't it? Well, don't worry about it...your friends will-". Then she went silent, touching sky's shoulder, "Shh, quiet...there the boy is...wandering around again?".

Sky looked up and over the wall, squinting.

"Uhh...I don't see loki anywhere, I mean...he's bright green...".

"That's because he wears a black costume blue girl..., but if you look close enough you can make him out despite that...here", she handed sky her binoculars and sure enough, the outline of a pony could barely been seen as the prince rapidly moved through the woods, "Well, if he's putting on a costume, he's out for a reason...you think he's looking for something?".

"Not sure, just know he's scared a lot of villagers passing by because he's so fast and hard to make out..."., the frog woman eyed sky, "I'm not supposed to leave my post tonight since my usual partner ain't here but...you think we should catch him? I've tried tailing him but he's too fast, but maybe...", she looked to sky's wand and back to her, "You're not perfect I know, But...if you're improving as much as you say you are...see if you can catch that rouge prince before he gets back home, i'll cover for you if you get caught...".

"Catch him? You mean go over there and rope him?".

"Yep...ever lassoed a stray warnicorn? It's like that...except...it's flying...though, might wanna be careful considering he's royalty. If you can catch him we might be able to find out what he's doing, his parents never listen to me otherwise i'd go to their kingdom and ask myself but...yeah, you know them...". She grabbed the binoculars back as she examined the surroundings, "If you can catch that guy, we might get to properly confront him on this right here, right now...".

"You sure we couldn't wait...?".

"It'd make good practice...just be careful of the horn, and maybe magic possibly, but it might help you more to use magic in action.", she noted, and she was indeed right. Sky was thinking for a bit, well, if she did catch him she might be able to find out some info, but then again, loki usually lacked anything of interest, even angel at the very least, was fascinatingly annoying, loki was straight up a burden most of the time, and if he weren't being kept in his room he probably would've caught onto sky's little secret uncomfortably fast and blabbed it to the world.

"Here...you are now spy, spies wear this...", she handed sky a dark mask to hide her face, "Here...put this on, might help him have a harder time noticing you...I don't know what he's doing down there, but I think we'll both be better off knowing.". She needed only to look at the mask for a second before grabbing it and pulling it over her head, "Alright, I'll give it a shot, I don't promise i'll catch him though, I have no idea what he's even doing out there...".

"Well whatever it is, we outta find out...".

Sky creeped away from the way, sneaking over towards the edge of the woods, wand in hand and eyes looking out for sudden movements, she and judas had gotten into a few scrapes, never really to go after anyone of course, but she had recalled times where sneaking around and having your hair stick up on edge was incredibly common for their adventures, that was the thing about mewni at least, you never know what to expect and so much out there was deadly enough to kill you in an instant.

Especially out there in the woods.

Loki was lucky he hadn't been hurt yet out there, was he using magic against anything that could've killed him?

He was pretty cowardly, too cowardly to really fight back that much, too cowardly to sneak into the dark woods at night where he could easily be kidnapped or hurt or worse out there. Maybe he really was sleepwalking or something? Though that probably just meant he should be slamming into every tree he came across, breaking his horn easily. She gripped her wand tighter as she peeked further into the woods, feeling a breeze as something flew past her fast.

And then stopped in it's tracks, much to her surprise.

"L-Loki?".

He turned.

He didn't seem normal at all, his eyes were glowing and she couldn't even see the prince's pupils, she barely had time to think when he darted for her and her wand, sky ducking and the prince missing her by a few inches. What? was he trying to impale her or something? He wasn't sleepwalking, that was for sure, he was under some kind of spell. And something about sky and her wand seemed to call to him, he darted again for her and sky put her wand out at him, aiming to hit him.

Without hurting him of course, or judas would be PISSED.

But then he stopped in his tracks, right in front of the wand, transfixed by it in fact. Sky was panting, shocked by the sight in front of her, was he responding to her being a magic user or something? Did it even really matter? She roped him no trouble with her licorice spell though, right around his mouth, pulling him along and back to katrina, who looked just as stunned as sky was as she got a close look at the spell cast prince. "You caught him...rather...easily...", Katrina reached out to touch the prince's face, he didn't react, whatever spell he was under made him kinda stiff other then the floating his species normally was capable of.

"Does he...recognize me? Why would he stop?", Katrina didn't seem to know herself, "Right now, let's just get him home, "Or correction, _**I'll**_ get him home, you probably shouldn't say anything...I need to report this one sky, he's clearly been tampered with magically. We won't be able to question him till he snaps out of it...and who knows how long that might...last..". Sky circled him, in fascination, "Does this mean...someone's been using him for something?".

"It would explain his vanishing for awhile, seems he was an easy target to take control of..", she snapped her fingers in front of his glowing eyes and hummed to herself, taking rein of the "Rope" sky was using. "You better leave blue girl, not safe if masked person is taking control of others for their own benefit. Your safety is incredibly important and I can't risk you ending up like him...". Sky really couldn't argue with that if she tried, though he felt shivers go up and down her spine as she removed the mask she was wearing.

"S-should I tell judas? About this?".

"The sooner the better, if he's here it's highly likely the masked one isn't too far away...".

"Alright, I'll-".

Then before her eyes, Loki's eyes returned to normal, the prince fainting and falling only to be caught by katrina quickly, he came to shorty after, dazed and very much confused. He looked between the monster and half-mewman and blinked at them, "Uh...what? Sky, you're kidnapping me? Where you taking me? Tell me you're taking me away from my parents...". Sky gave him a look, and the pony went back to floating, his hair waving and gills working as normal.

"Uh...w-why are you staring at me...is...what am i wearing?!...ugh...", he seemed drowsy, even if he wasn't in control of his body, his body still seemed to have all the same affects it normally would've if he had had them, he still seemed a little out of it and katrina looked back to sky as loki finally noticed he had been roped. "Don't worry your highness, I'll explain later, c'mon...we're heading out...", she looked over to sky and motioned to her spyglass, "I'll lead you back home, follow, but once we get back, don't come looking for me anytime soon...I'll come to you next time we need to talk...".

"Wait, what's going on...I-I..", she shushed loki, "C'mon, we move...".

And she was out of sight quickly after, tugging the prince behind her as sky grabbed her things, summoning her bat-winged cloudy to catch up.

* * *

"Landon...sweetie?", Marco knocked on the boy's bedroom door, hearing a small "Yeah?" from the other side. Marco opened the door to find the boy...reading a book on magic? And Celeste was with him in the corner, writing something. Marco didn't pay her much mind though, wanting to see their son specifically. Landon looked up at the sight of them and seemed a little embarrassed, he wasn't entirely over the fact he dissapointed Marco as badly as he did.

"Hi mom...", he was flipping through the book, specifically on the pages about the butterfly wand, the recorded gemstones it had had in it's history and such, finding any info he could on his mission, his knowledge of sky's wand was limited, but maybe...if he knew more about it...he might have an easier time getting a hold of it and finding out what about it had suddenly gotten luna's attention. Maybe he could figure it out himself? Before she or anyone else could?

Though his mom entering the room was a bit of a distraction as he put the book down, he just hoped it wasn't anything...bad, he was getting a little too used to getting bad news for his liking and he especially hated hearing it come from his mother of all people. But his mother seemed rather happy, their first instinct being to ruffle their son's hair, being mindful of his sharp horns, "I'm glad you made another friend landon, you called bernard recently? I'd like to have him over at some point...so we can all get to know him...".

" _Mommmmmm_ ~", he was giving her a childish grumble but his mom only seemed to laugh and find it adorable. "C'mon, I think it's a good idea, sky's been over for meals so many times in the past but you've never invited a friend over for dinner to meet the rest of us , I think it'd be nice for all of us to get to know him a bit better, well, as long as his parents were cool with it. I know the whole "being rulers of the underworld" thing, doesn't work with everyone...".

"Well, I'll ask, I...I do want him to come over...soon...", he couldn't see if but he had a feeling celeste was smirking and rolling her eyes from her seat, "You think he'll be cool with...all this? I mean, he saw a little of it and he says it'll be fine but...". The human covered his mouth, "Don't worry about what he thinks, if he can't accept your home and culture, then you can find better friends out there who do care about you and your culture...ok?".

The queen removed their hand and landon sighed, "I-I guess...".

"Anyways, I came here because I have a package for you...from your brother..", as if by magic, which it probably was, marco pulled out a box from behind them, a rather long box in fact. It didn't take long for Landon to get an idea about what it was, he just was mixed about taking it. His mother though, seemed entirely aware of this, their attitudes to each other at more recent dinners and such most likely gave it away rather quickly since landon was maybe a little too easy to read for his mom.

"Open it...please? I know you two are still mad at each other but...at least see what he got you...".

He sighed but complied, ripping open the package and the paper being used to cushion the object as he found...a new violin bow. Oh yeah, judas did promise him a new one awhile back didn't he? It was beautiful though, back and red with a small wooden skull carved on the top. He stared at it, at a loss for words when he noticed a note in the box as well, pulling it out and looking over it. Yep, it was clearly from his older brother, and he almost considered scrapping it for a moment.

But his mom was there and...well...he'd kinda be the worst if he did that, wouldn't he?

Sigh

Landon,

I don't want us to keep fighting like this, but i know you don't want to speak with me so for me this was the best way I could talk to you.

Listen, I don't mean to make you feel however you feel, whether it makes you feel inferior or unliked or...that our family prefers me.

I never asked for this, to be cursed and have to deal with people either despising me, fearing me, or so sympathetic towards me that...it makes you and others feel insignificant. I feel like a burden sometimes, personally, especially to our family who have to spend so much time arguing about taking care of me or trying to help me that even asking for help feels like crossing a line to some degree. I don't like being the guy everyone is worried about or is pressured to be so many things or i'll blow up like a bomb.

You're lucky landon, you're free to do what you want, no pressure, to go out there and make a name for yourself.

Mewni has already decided both those things for me, and it's something I have to deal with whether i want it or not.

I never meant to come off like i didn't care, you know how much i hate hurting my friends or family members, you're still my brother and I don't want us to keep fighting. We need to talk about this stuff more, in person, I'm not mad with you, and you don't me owe me anything but, just understand I never intended for things to go this kinda way in our relationships.

Maybe i could've better, about everything...and maybe I sound kinda bad by trying to make any kind of excuses in this, I guess it just doesn't feel...fair to be blamed for something that's just...out of my control. But If you need a real apology, because i REALLY don't want to come off like i'm trying to guilt trip you...can we talk? In person?

We should talk and sort this out, together.

I hope you like the bow, It finally came in after awhile and I figured this was the best place i could leave a note since i promised you a bow.

just...tell me when, ok?

Judas.

Landon put the note back in the box quickly, a fast reaction and most likely a resort of his lingering anger. But his face softened a little and marco sighed, "Listen, you can't stay mad at your brother forever, you know how badly he hates hurting you or sky or anyone, he's not perfect but he does love you and mason. This...this feels more like something you have with me and your father, not with him. And...we're sorry if you ever felt like we treated you any different".

Oh boy, this was NOT the conversation he expected to get today.

No sire.

He could hear celeste coughing awkwardly from her spot as his mom continued to speak, "Listen, things are rough lately, especially since all the kingdoms are paranoid and the high commission themselves are failing to help solve the problems despite our efforts, but right now, we need to work things out between us, not create a bigger divide. We love all of you and maybe we're not the world's greatest parents but you should speak up about this...if you feel...like this.".

"It just wasn't...".

"Landon, we're your parents, you should be able...to talk to us...about these things, if you're afraid to speak to us then...we feel like we failed you three as parents. And you three are our whole world...", landon frowned, his ear twitching as he could hear celeste was no longer writing, in fact, she most likely was listening to the words of the human very closely in fact. Celeste of course, took no interest in in talking about her family back home, but he got the feeling whatever his mom was talking about...meant something to her.

"Mom...it's...It's complicated...".

"Well, when it came to my parents? For awhile we were kinda distant from each other...they barely talked to me and I barely talked to them and we were growing apart...and when we realized it, we realized we needed to fix it and mend our bond again. Landon, talk to us...please...if you need to, and we'll do our best to fix whatever's been bothering you...at it's roots. We want to be better for you and your brothers if possible...", they sighed and took a seat on the bed, "You and your brother need to talk, work things between you, we need to sort this all out...".

Landon grumbled and Marco gave him a look, making him quiet down and sigh, "Ok, sure...I guess...". This seemed to ease the human, putting their arm around landon in a sort of side hug, "He's your brother landon, you can't stay mad at him forever, look out for each other...alright?". Landon looked up at the human sadly, "And mason?", rewarded with another laugh and head rub from his mother. "Of course, he's your little brother after all, he needs you too as he grows up...".

"Is he...ok?".

"Well, lately he's been hanging around the stables more recently, since he's in trouble for his plants his garden time and what he takes care of has been more...restricted, we should've kept a closer eye on him and that was on us...however, the skeleton horses are fine as long as he's careful, but you know how much he loves animals. I think he just needed some time away from the garden for a little bit to get some fresh air somewhere else, he's still being kept an eye on though," they winked, "The stables are luckily indoors thankfully...considering the horses don't need to graze...".

"I'm sorry mom..".

"No, you're still a teenager, i remember being your age, being a moody teen who thought i knew better and had my life figured out...before i realized i was being a complete idiot. We both, me and Tom, we knew this kinda stuff was coming when we wanted to be parents...we just don't want to make the same mistakes our parents might've made and just be the best we can be. We just want you all to have a good future, and if we're letting you down...that's rough for us...", but they smiled, laughing to themselves.

"It'll be fine landon, you're a smart boy, let's all just try and do better in the future, ok?".

Landon felt his head lean on his mother's shoulder, on instinct, and was he...crying?

"It's alright...just relax...let it all out...", They were looking over to celeste, hoping they weren't embarrassing their son by having this conversation, but it didn't seem to be a big concern of landon's. He wiped at his eyes, trying to calm down, "Ugh...mom can't you just let me be a bitter and mad teen?". Which seemed to make them both laugh as landon felt some of his usual makeup run down his face, great, now he'd have to wash up before it stained his clothes.

Though his mom kissing at his face seemed to draw his attention elsewear as he swatted at them playfully, "Sorry, as your mom I refuse to let you stay bitter and mad at your brother for the rest of your life, it's a important rule for me as a parent.". Landon snorted at them, dear god he was still mad at judas but he knew well that his mom had this kinda affect on him, if anyone in this family could talk him into doing something, it would have to be marco.

"M-MOM, Celeste is here!", he said, half amused, half annoyed.

"That didn't bother you before, c'mon...you're never too old to get kisses from your mom!", marco tugged them close to affectionate peck them more and landon was reduced to nothing but laughs before his mom finally, FINALLY let up, Landon red-faced and actually smiling. "I-I'll talk to judas...I guess...but...I'm still kinda mad at him...I can't really help it". Marco seemed to understand though, nodding along, "If you've felt that way for years, it's hard to blame you...but...please talk with each other...ok?".

"Yeah mom...".

Celeste went back to scrawling, trying to ignore the scene going on nearby, even though she was very much lost in thought at this point in time. Thoughts swarming of back home and she found the pen dropping from her hands once again despite her protests.

Swatting away little tears before they could streak down her face.

* * *

"I'm sorry Nora...I know you were hoping for more from me today but it's gonna take longer to get what we need.".

He sounded guilty as he paced around the princess's room, biting at his lips and crossing his arms, his ears twitching and listening for any signs of trouble during this meeting. He could spot nora taking small notes for her journal as she listened to him speak, but even though at times she seemed to be shyly avoiding eye contact with him, he could tell she looked worried about him, well, more worried then what he had been used to with her in the past.

He felt he couldn't help it in a way though, even if he knew it was stupid.

"Jude, i-it's fine, i didn't expect you to get it immediately anyway...your dad is nice, i'm sure he'll come around, he just needs...time...like he said. Let him have time and we can look more into this stuff in the meantime...", he nodded, she was kinda right, he was thinking about this way too much, worrying way too much. There were other matters to worry about as is and he should take advantage of the time he had here while it was still going.

"Y-you're right, i guess i'm just stressed out...and confused and...a lot is on my mind these days..."., it was true, in the last few days he got hit with WAY too many things at once, way too many things he wanted to still talk about, mostly with sky. It was as if one problems was being topped off with another and he wasn't given enough time to recover from the last even though he wanted to desperately, he'd been trying to focus on everyone else today to distract him but it was a lot harder now, when Nora's prime focus was him.

Being calm and trying to stay cool seemed to have escaped from him these days, he was trying so hard to be the most responsible and the biggest adult in the room and now all he felt like doing was letting everything out of his system, he supposed maybe he had been letting all these matters grow inside him for too long, he almost made himself the ringleader of this entire situation and having that topped off with so many other problems seemed to have formed some cracks he usually tried to seal.

God, what would it be like when he was king and was dealing with even more on his plate at this rate? He almost wondered if some of those people out there were right, about him not being able to handle it, about being set off but he still scoffed at it, he was being insecure again and he almost wished he could crawl up in a ball or vent. He felt he was almost growing a headache and he tried to quickly calm down before nora panicked about him maybe coming down with something.

He was a prince, he needed to pull himself together and handle this, he needed to clear his mind and calm down.

"Oh...would you like to...uh..?", she didn't seem to know how to say it, that or, she couldn't spit it out to the boy.

But Judas seemed to know what she was trying to say regardless, "I want to talk about it...but...I don't think I can...it's...well, a lot of it is private..".

"Oh..", her voice must've sounded a little saddened judging by judas's quick reaction, turning towards her, a little stressed as he tried to ease the situation and explain himself.

"It's nothing against you it's just...I think I've put enough weight on your shoulders, I feel lately like...maybe i'm making you too uncomfortable by pushing you to do these things for me, even if you want to, and for now, I don't want to push any more on your back. I sorta just, wanted to help you get out of your shell, but it feels more like i'm doing this more for me because i feel guilty about mistakes i made in the past and, I don't want to do that anymore...I just want us to hang out...like friends...no huge issues, no pressure, we hang out and work together and...yeah...".

"Judas...are you...sure you're ok?", she sounded nervous, moving hair from her face and looking at his rather closely, all judas's mumbling making her rather worried. "No one...was mean to you today...were they? Is it really just...what you were saying?". Judas waved it off though, "I'll be fine, there's just so much on my mind and I wish i could talk about it more but...I can't, you don't have to worry I'll hopefully cool off and get back on track...".

He went quiet, he was rambling, probably making a fool out of himself out of stress when he was supposed to be relaxed and focused, he must look incredibly stupid right now in front of nora, who had no idea about all the messy details and problems he was going through. He was lost in thought about Meteora, wondering if maybe it was too much to ask Eclipsa if he and Sky could meet her in person, though at this point it was most likely she was off having a great life, maybe married, maybe wanted to be left alone.

and what would he say anyway? There was nothing _**to**_ say to a person he didn't really know, who he thought was dead and knew nothing of what happened.

And his dad, geez everything about that was judas walking on dangerous territory, especially with how his dad was about the whole thing. He wasn't even sure about seeing him again, dinner would just be plain awkward, and it was already awkward enough with landon. And don't get him started on stuff with angel, it honestly wasn't his top priority but if eclipsa and globgor found it strange, him finding it strange couldn't be that weird, though he was happy sky seemed to have gotten along with the boy.

There was just a lot to think about, and worry about.

He hoped Sky was doing better and she was not sitting in her room, still fiddling with the charm Katrina gave her.

He found himself leaning against a wall, keeping his mouth closed shut, nora taking some notes in her little journal, she didn't seem to want to push him any further right now, letting him take some time to clear his own find. He wondered if this was how luna felt most of the time, constantly worried and stressed, feeling like her world was collapsing and being incredibly anxious as she worked alongside her own mother who had taken a VERY big liking to her and he obvious skills.

Maybe he gave her too much flack for being such a stick in the mud, considering how much stress she was under over her situation, even if she wasn't the best about it. She was most likely already planning her own solutions, probably behind their back if she had to to get some results. He wouldn't hold it past her in all fairness, considering the results they had been getting where less then ideal, though in all fairness so much more was at risk if they were caught as opposed to her.

"Judas...?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you don't have to be so...nervous around me, y-you seem so...scared i'll get mad...or...something like that?", she was looking at him with her soft green eyes and judas suddenly felt embarrassed, "Well no, it's just...I feel like...I keep screwing up, trying to talk to you and I just...I don't wanna come off like...like a jerk, not to you. I'm just not...I'm not perfect...at talking to people sometimes, and I just...with everything happening...I just don't want to hurt anyone again". She blinked at him softly, it was as if she wasn't used to him acting like this, so nervous and worried and as if he were falling apart.

"You're not a jerk judas..I don't think you are at least...", she hid her face in her book a little more," You're nice and you just like helping people, y-you... ".

Then she stopped.

"Nora?"

"My parents...I can hear them coming...your spells are sending an alert...you have to remove the magic off the door and hide...or they'll suspect something!", and sure enough, the eyes off his skull chain lock were glowing, a perfect silent alert system for them in case their soundproofing didn't work. That had to mean the arrival of King and Queen spiderbite were only seconds away and boy judas was the last person they would want to find in nora's bedroom of all places.

Judas was fast, darting under the bed and snapping his fingers, the enchantments leaving the door quickly after. Hearing two figures make their way in, he kept his mouth shut and hoped he hadn't made it apparent someone else was in the room, though much to his surprise, the conversation going on had little to nothing to do with him, or the fact they may of heard something. Instead, they both sounded worried, even a little panicked.

That couldn't be a good sign.

"Nora, you need to come with us...", the queen was walking towards the bed, and judas could imply she was most likely grabbing onto her daughter's arm, "What? Mom, is something bad happening?". The woman only frantically pulled her off the bed, "We saw her, out the window, we need to get you somewhere safe, we're on high alert! The guards are on alert and the commission will be here any second...c'mon". Nora wasn't even given much of a time to react when she was pulled out of her room, the door shutting behind her, leaving the boy in complete darkness under the girl's bed.

Her?

Wait...

He was only given a few more minutes of panic before he heard footsteps.

LOUD footsteps.

And he held his breath as a cloak, or most likely, a black dress, dragged across the floor in front of him.

Oh No.


	24. Hunt for Answers

He was still, practically holding his breath.

The real question was, were they here because of him, or did they have no idea he was here at all?

He wanted to go out and tackle them, figure out who they are, but one wrong mood and no doubt they would have the upper hand, he barely even knew what he was up against after all and he prayed his arm did nothing during this whole ordeal. "Her" must've come through a portal or something, they definitely didn't fly in and walking in never would've worked. Though what mattered was why they were in Nora's room of all places, if they were after more artifacts, nora's room was sure not the place to look.

And yet, they were here.

If they were in the wrong room they could easily leave but it was clear this had been the place they were always intending to to break inside.

He stared intently at them, his nose twitching under the dusty bed as he forced himself not to make a sound or even move at all.

At one point he almost sneezed, lousy cobwebs, but the being didn't seem to be paying attention, focused on whatever task they were trying to accomplish as they moved towards nora's closet, then bookshelf, and wandered around the room. Judas could only see their feet mostly but there was no doubt this person was trying hard to conceal their identity, whoever they were, they didn't even speak, not even one grunt in frustration at their efforts going nowhere.

Then Judas slapped his hand over his face just to avoid another possible sneeze.

However, a slap was not exactly much quieter.

They turned towards the bed and he almost swallowed his tongue being quiet, fearing for his life, what were they even doing up there? God he hoped the high commission would hurry up and catch them right now but who knows how long it might be, sometimes they were right on the mark, other times they were lazy. What if she found him and by the time they got here, it'd be too late? Oh god, his parents would freak, sky would freak, nora would blame herself.

However, to his surprise, the person stopped at the foot of the bed, and he heard them do something from above. He didn't have enough time to really think about it though as he heard some noises, people running up the stairs and the masked being left as quickly as they entered so they didn't get discovered. Judas felt a sigh of relief knowing they didn't find him, but now they were gone to who knows where and he still knew very little about them.

Judas still didn't move, he refused to as the noises got louder.

If he got caught, he would be in SERIOUS trouble.

And that didn't even mean just being accused of breaking in or being accused of being the masked thief, it would just not look good in general to either king or queen spiderbite if they found a boy under their daughter's bed in the evening. It was soon confirmed it was the guards who had been running up the stairs in a panic, as they burst through the door, no doubt doing a whole search of the castle, he could hear them talking, something about the royal family being in their safe zone and to alert both the lucitors and butterfly's that there had been another sighting.

They were looking around the room, checking the closet and for a moment judas thought they would check under the bed, but lucked out as another guard ran inside to tell the others she had been spotted again.

Judas watched the room clear out, the guards running around to another part of the castle and leaving judas alone to catch his breath and think about everything that happened. Judas finally got the chance to crawl out of the bed, brushing off cobwebs and looking around the room, nothing had been touched it seemed so...why was the masked being even here at all? There was no way they didn't come here for a reason right? He turned around and faced towards the bed, and that's when he stepped backwards, just realizing what had happened.

He could hear more noises outside of nora's room.

He needed to go, now, before he got caught.

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone, right into Sky's messy room.

He didn't even consider she might be there, he just needed to get out of there and back to her as soon as possible, and lucky for him, sky was just closing the window behind her as he magicked his way in, jumping and panting as judas gave her a heart attack. But she calmed down quickly, noticing judas looked as freaked out as she did, and if judas looked this freaked out after doing something as normal as seeing nora, that only meant bad things could be happening.

"Judas...are you ok?".

"I-I could be WAY better...uh...you?".

"Judas...uh...we found something...katrina and I.".

"Well, _**something**_ found me!".

"Wha-".

"And they took Nora's BOOK!".

Sky froze, lips parted and processing the information judas just gave her, nora needed that book to work on her cures for judas, and now it was gone? She blinked at him and pulled at her hair, "Was it...is it who we think it probably was?". He nodded, still panicked, "She didn't see me, I promise...but...I had to get out of there as soon as possible and...any minute now your mom is about to be informed, all nora's hard work sky, all of it, and they just took it!".

"Well guess what WE found? Loki...loki's been controlled, that's why he never confronted angel or kept acting funny, he's being used for some reason!", Now it was judas's turn to look surprised and a little panicked. "Wait, you found loki...where?", he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You must've found katrina...so...where was loki?". Sky sighed, eyeing towards the door, expecting her mom to burst in any second to alert her.

"He was in the woods, wearing dark clothing, his eyes were glowing all freaky like, apparently he's been doing it for awhile now and scaring people out of the woods, I went after him and then...he stopped, he just looked at me and gave up and I don't know why...and loki has no idea he was even under control...", gears were running in the boy's head, "Mind control...but...oh geez...that's...that's concerning...so many...so many people we know...".

"Could have been under mind control or could be in the future? Yeah...that kinda freaks me out as well...you should've seen him judas, his eyes were glowing and he was barely emoting, it was so...unnatural... and he could've stabbed me with his horn if he hadn't stopped.". Judas pulled his friend into a hug, fast, "Well lucky me you didn't get stabbed with a horn, thank god you're ok...I was so worried when I saw her enter, I just knew it meant nothing but trouble...".

Shy hugged him in return, head pushing into his chest, "You're so freaking tall...". He let out a weak laugh but the scares they both had seemed to ease a little bit, though it didn't last much longer when sky let got from him and pulled at her hair once again in panic, "I can't believe they robbed ANOTHER kingdom? What would they even want with nora's medical book? Actually, nevermind, here's a less stupid question, why did they even know that book was valuable?".

"I'm not sure...nora is kinda a private person...".

"Maybe they were planning to steal a different book and got this one instead?", they looked between each other when the door slammed open, Queen Janna was at the door. She was unfazed by judas being here and for once she looked anxious, "Sky, jude, you both better come with me...the spiderbites have been well...well actually they had a sighting and we better not split up, your parents are gonna FREAK, c'mon...we're calling a family meeting..".

They were dragged out by their arms not even a second later.

"What about-".

"Star's calling your parents already...they'll be here soon with everyone else...".

"Everyone else?"

And the door was shut behind them as they were carried off into a heavily guarded room. Judas looked into the faces of luna and galexia, one more happy to see him then the other, no doubt his parents would be on their way as star barged in with some mewni associates and on the phone with...her mother? She must have already called him parents and seemed Moon got wind of the situation enough to talk about it with Star, even thought she was retired in another dimension.

Geez.

Though something about being locked in a room with the same people because of an attack was sounding familiar. All that was missing was basically the rest of his family, well, except relicor, relicor would be fine on his own.

Deja Vu

However, it was changing more as more as guards piled into the small living room, jackie included, making Luna tense and peak Judas's curiosity as finally got to see her for himself after so long. But the woman had no time for formalities, already heavily armed and with scissors at her disposal, forcing star to get off her compact to talk to her briefly, much to the boy's disappointment he couldn't hear what they were talking about under their breath as jackie and a few of her toughest guards went through a portal judas could only assume was to the spiderbite kingdom.

Sky poked him, getting his attention as he noticed his parents had just arrived, along with his brothers, celeste and sunny. However, it became clear they were not the only ones Star had called, as much to his surprise other royals came in one by one, King Rich Pidegon, Queen Ponyhead, and so on and so forth, representatives of every kingdom making their way in, and that's when King Arachford made his way in. Considering there was only one from each kingdom it seemed the others were under guard at home, it was quite unnerving, Sky rarely ever saw all the kingdoms represented together in one place outside of parties.

This had to be a big deal.

Star finished talking to her mother, looking towards all the kids in the room and pulling them aside in the corner, "We need to have a talk and i'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out, the room right through that door over there is also being guarded heavily, I want all of you to stay there while all of us talk...ok? We're waiting to hear word on the safety of the spiderbites and we'll tell you the details after we all speak to each other.". Sky grumbled, "Seriously? What about me and judas? Why aren't we allowed to hear?".

"You just _**aren't**_ sky, c'mon just...join the others...", she was giving her a rather fake looking smile and sky never felt more treated like a child as star seemingly apologized for her daughter's behavior to the other guests with her eyes, judas pulling sky away and into the other room as star happily closed the door behind them to talk with the royals who showed up. Sky looked more then unhappy to have been forced out of what was clearly an important conversation she wanted to hear.

"It'd be pointless to protest, you know she'd force us in here anyway...", Judas seemed mad, but, more accepting of this then sky was.

"But-".

"We'll listen in just fine..", Luna crossed her arms, glancing to Celeste and landon and making them divert their eyes from her rather strangely. However, Mason raised his hand as if in school, he was still so innocent, so unaware. "Wait, but that's rude! You can't spy on them!", luna glared at mason, and judas intervened, "Mason, we just want to know what they're talking about, I promise, it's for no other reason then that, we're all just scared and we want more information right now.".

"Judas..".

He tuned to see Landon, who wasn't really looking at him in the face, "Landon?". Landon looked more then embarrassed to be caving in, especially since he was mostly doing this because of his mom but here he was anyway, he could feel celeste glaring at him. He wasn't planning on just talking to judas about his dumb inferiority complex or anything, just to make things up with his brother and get things back to normal between them. At least so he didn't have to spend so much effort trying to ignore him, and his brother didn't have to keep giving him that puppy look he gave when he felt guilty.

"You ok?", yeah, that was a dumb way to try and make things up with his older brother but judas only gaped at him for a few seconds before his lips parted in a smile, his brother finally talking to him after what felt like forever. "Yeah, of course, are you ok? Does the bow work well? I had it custom made...", landon grumbled, of course judas had the thing custom made, why wouldn't he? "Yeah, it works fine or whatever...", things still didn't seem entirely alright between them, but most of the tension had dropped and judas held up a second before hugging his brother.

"You talked to mom...didn't you?".

"What gave it away?"

Judas let go of his brother, "If anyone were to convince you of anything, it would be mom...they did help us through most of our other fights...". It was pretty hard to argue against that, landon sighing, "I'm still mad...ok?". Judas didn't fight him on that, nodding, "Honestly, i'd be more surprised if you weren't the least bit mad with me anymore, but I...I can't be upset about it...I think...I think i'd be upset too, If i were in your shoes...considering sometimes I feel like...our parents were never perfect...".

"Isn't this the part where you give me a speech on how nobody can be perfect?", he was making fun and still sounded grumpy but judas was still smiling, "Yeah, but you've heard that time and time again, I think you know it by heart...". The pink demon mumbled, "Let's just skip to the end, giving mason the seeds was wrong, but you were kinda also at fault, i was kinda stupid to yell at you since not everything is your fault but yada yada...can we have dinner go back to normal?".

"If by normal you mean, our parents flirting and our grandparents arguing with them about what is best for me? Sure, **_normal_**...", they exchanged small chuckles, this conflict was not over, but...at least they were talking again. Landon mumbled under his breath, eyes unfocused, "Hey...uh...mom was wondering about letting bernard...come over? for dinner? And hanging out? And I uh...well i'd prefer if we didn't fight and he felt welcomed to the family...".

"Oh, you want us to work things out so bernard would feel more comfortable huh?", he was giving him a smirk landon didn't like as he coughed into his hand, "Quiet...look, i don't...normally bring people over so...i don't want my family to freak him out or anything...like i know so far he thinks it's cool but, look you've seen our family. So i just want us to...not embarrass me or make him feel uncomfortable...ok?".

The older boy understood, nodding, "Hey it's fine, as long as our grandparents don't go overboard, i think he'll have fun...if he can't respect your culture and your lifestyle, then i'm sure there will be plenty of other guys who will understand how special you are...", he wanted to huff at judas calling him "Special", but he didn't. His brother looked over to Luna, who was already at the door alongside sky and then to sunny, who was actually talking to celeste of all people.

Then his eyes wandered to mason as he took landon's arm, "Hey, how about...me and mason help you out? You always carry your violin...you mind if, we see or hear any of your songs? You don't have to but...luna is taking care of things fine and...I think tonight i don't mind some time with my little brothers...". Landon seemed surprised, but also embarrassed as his family rarely asked about listening to his music and he rarely liked sharing it. He shifted his feet in front of him before making a small nod.

"You don't have to though...you kinda make it sound like you're doing it cause you feel bad".

"Yeah, maybe a little, but...I think right now with everything happening, I want to see what you've been working on and do something less stressful and fun. C'mon, tonight, let's just talk about you for a bit...I think mason would appreciate having us all talk together again.". His mind was still worried and he was hoping and praying nora was ok, but until further word, he needed to get his head back together and take a break. Though he instinctively could feel him touching his compact, wanting to call nora but knowing full well that wasn't possible.

Landon thought for a moment, and actually accepted, bumping judas as his brother followed him from behind, "Just...don't laugh...ok?". Judas nodded and they moved ahead to see mason, who jumped up to hug both of them, judas patting his soft head and sighing, "I'm glad you're both ok...". They took a seat against the wall as time moved on and the three troubled brothers chilled together, something they hadn't felt they'd done in a very long time.

Meanwhile Celeste was already at work, at least, in trying to talk to Sunny as best as possible.

Sunny telling her anything wasn't the problem, rather, it was Celeste herself asking her. She wasn't exactly approachable or welcoming back home, she only seemed to have one friend in general overall and even then she was sure she didn't make them with her "Winning personality". Writing down stuff to say as practice was kinda helpful but she always felt her resting face was...particularly threatening and would get her nowhere in this matter.

Sunny herself was watching Lexi draw, because of course she was, it always figured the two brightest people in the room would be the ones who got along more.

Galexia was drawing three people this time, not that it was important to Celeste, they didn't look familiar though Sunny seemed to think otherwise. Smiling and whispering to the older girl as Celeste managed an awkward cough, at least it would count as some way of getting sunny to look at her so they could properly converse. Sunny blinked at Celeste and she felt embarrassed all of a sudden, trying to find anything to say in order to keep sunny's attention.

"Uh...who are those people galexia's drawing?".

Well, that was something.

7 more words then she'd normally get out of her system.

Sunny however, smiled at her question, as if more then happy to talk about galexia's weird doodles, "Oh? She's just drawing all her friends back home...see that one with the hair in their face? That's alex, and these are their new siblings, Nichole and Lukas...lexi says their fun!". Celeste glanced over them, taking some notes and snorting, "New siblings? what is going on back home for you?". Galexia ignored her though, doodling more, so Sunny explained, "Alex's dad is marrying their parents, it's cute! Lexi misses them though...you miss your friends and family back home?".

"Uh...yeah...sure...", she answered perhaps a little too rudely.

Wow she was bad at this.

"What are they like? I hope everyone's still nice back home? I don't know how much has changed in your world...", She was being rather sweet and Celeste had the feeling if she chose to say nothing Sunny would respectfully accept that. She shrugged though, despite that not really being a helpful answer, and sunny didn't ask further. "Well, i miss my friends at home too, i bet yours and your parents miss you so much too, maybe they'll throw you a nice party when you get back.".

 _ **When**_ she got back, Sunny seemed sure they would someday.

"No, I really doubt that...", she said in the most dismal and dismissive voice she could, which caught sunny off guard, "Of course they would! You're their daughter, as soon as you get home they're gonna give you the BIGGEST hug in the multiverse and they'll never want to let you go. When I sometimes got lost in the castle when i was little that's what my own parents did, I know I would miss you if you suddenly dissapeared like that for so long...".

"You? Miss me?", sunny nodded, "Of course i'd miss you, you're my sister, and luna, and sky, and lexi. You're all not like...my SISTER sister, but you're still like my family, i wouldn't want anything to happen to you like my little brother.". Celeste was about to retort but she had a feeling sunny actually meant what she was saying, "Well, life back in your home, it's not the same in my home...ok? It's not that simple that "Oh our mom ended up with someone else", other things...happen.".

"Yeah of course they do...but...i'm sure they miss you Celeste, don't be so hard on yourself...", she was trying to give the older girl the brightest smile she'd seen but Celeste cut her off, she needed to get back on track, "Anyways...what's up with your powers? With the whole...crazy mewberty thing?". It was probably not the best time to bring this up out of the blue, and judging by sunny's look she seemed utterly confused why celeste would even bring it up right now at all.

It wasn't relevant and well...a little pushy.

And Celeste caught on fast, trying to recover.

"Sorry they didn't uh...talk about it with me, judas and sky...I mean i was sorta in the middle of that mess and I have questions...", that seemed to make Sunny feel more comfortable, shrugging, "I don't know actually...never have, I've always been that way. It used to be bad...y'know, sometimes when you're young you can't help your magic and it was like that for me...but i've gotten better and everyone says i'm just gifted back home...I guess this is one of those moments...".

"You really don't know?".

Darn

"Nope, sometimes we don't know why we're the way we are but...we deal with it..., i'll...figure it out...eventually. ", she sighed to herself and crossed her legs together, huffing. "In the meantime, i'll make sure never to scare you like that again...hopefully, i seem to have kinda attacked a lot of people since i first got here...". She looked over to Celeste's disguised "Wand", her eyes lingering on it before looking up, "Hey, that...healing spell you did, for judas...could you...tell me how you did it?".

"You want to know...about my spells?".

"Yeah, you seem really good with healing spells and well...storm spells, like when you zapped that guy?! You made those spells yourself right? Is it cool if we exchange spells? I could tell you about some of mine and you could tell me yours?", she was being rather friendly still to someone so bitter and celeste was considering telling her more, but she felt the chains that usually strangled her tighten and she didn't answer, remaining silent to sunny.

"it's ok...maybe later?", she was way too nice compared to someone like luna, the heck.

"Fine..".

They remained quiet as Sunny diverted her attention more to Galexia and her art, Celeste glancing over time and time again, so much for helping luna or gathering info, though then again, maybe she was happy sunny was most likely no criminal and luna had nothing on her. She sat in silence, lost in her own thoughts, the last place she'd like to be in most cases but with landon talking to his brothers and luna being the last person she wanted to speak to, she found herself in silence.

Until she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around to see sunny offer her a crayon and paper.

"Would you like to draw with us?".

Her eyes lingered on the crayons, and back to the smiling demon girl who was handing them over, she was being rather stingy but she eventually reluctantly grabbed both items. Sunny laughed and Celeste actually felt her lips form a small smile as the three started drawing together. She doubted her stuff was any good compared to what the others were doing, but it seemed the other didn't really care overall, the three talking among themselves.

Meanwhile Luna was listening very...closely, Sky alongside her much to her dislike. It was actually fairly clear Star was smart enough to use magic to soundproof the doors, but if anyone knew how to counter it, it of course had to be luna, who was taking notes on everything she could hear as sky failed to hear anything behind the door. Luna shushing her so she could hear more properly, focused on finding out anything she could about the other kingdoms.

With mason distracted, it was easier to sneak magic around him without him noticing.

Why Sky was even bothering while luna was doing everything by herself she didn't really know, she was honestly wasting her time. But she also didn't want to feel "Useless" either considering her mom didn't consider her important enough to know what they were planning for mewni. She thought for a moment then remembered bernard, oh yeah, they did something like this before didn't they? If only her compact was as thin as those earth phones he was using.

Dammit

Still, there had to be something she could do.

She pulled out her wand, and on instinct luna glanced up at it, and away from what she was doing, though whatever was on her mind she shook off to remain focused. "If you plan to blast open that door so help me sky butterfly, this is important...". Sky gave her a look , "Not that...I was thinking making something like...the all-seeing eye?". Luna looked at her gravely. "They might notice that one, this is more subtle, you're not screwing up this one sky...".

"It would work..".

"And it would be stupid...".

"I think I could do it...".

"Don't bother..."

"I should be able to help-".

Luna placed her hand forcibly on sky's pushing the wand away, "Don't help, don't get me wrong sky, i don't think you're...useless, but the last thing we need right now is to get caught. Let me do my job, this is the work i was trained to do...this isn't time for your creative thinking, now is time to shut up and focus. Don't forget, if you get caught doing anything suspicious you might lose that wand and be under high suspect, so do me a favor and stay quiet...".

"C'mon, i can do it, you heard what she said about me-".

"If you want to be useful, be useful in ways that don't risk jeopardizing others, play to your strengths and help _**that**_ way. This is my turf right now and i'm not having you risk blowing our cover over your mommy issues, if you want to be helpful, i suggest thinking about our next step in tracking this guy down..."., she glared at sky one more time before getting back to work.

Geez, she had issues.

She marched off, but this wasn't going to stop her. If only she had angel here, he had a pretty good sense of hearing, didn't he? Great, now she was wishing angel was here to help in some fashion, but as she looked around the room, he wasn't the only monster she could ask for help. She signaled to Sunny, who finally got her attention and blinked at her, before apologizing to her sisters and walking over to Sky, she was hiding behind a sofa, trying to stay quiet so luna wasn't listening.

"Sky? Is everything ok?".

"I can't hear what's happening behind the door, that's what! I need a clever way of doing so and not being caught! Apparently the seeing eye is too much, i need advice and well, i know you're really great with all kinda of spells.". Sunny blinked at her, "Sky, you don't have to...i mean luna's taking care of it...". She was trying to clam sky down and stop her from doing anything irrational but Sky was clearly mad, mad and looking to get involved one way or another.

"So? I want to help...i should do something...".

"Is this about what mom said to you? Just now? Sky it's ok, you don't have to force yourself to help...", the blunette scoffed and puffed up her cheeks, looking away. "I'm not "Forcing myself", i'm just...I want to hear what's happening...maybe i could freeze time...yeah, like last time, oh but...then i can't really hear them talk can i?". Sunny pouted,"Sky, remember when judas talked to you about...what galexia can do? You might take things too far and get us all in trouble...".

"But i can do this, i can-".

"No one's saying you can't, they're saying it's not a good time...", sky grumbled, "Look, you wouldn't get it, back home your parents love you, you can do all kinda of things and your family doesn't see you as some sort of disappointment, she thinks i'm not important enough to know, or understand, like she's way better then me...when she isn't..". Sunny reached out to Sky, patting her shoulder, "They didn't let judas in, isn't he next in line?".

"Yeah...".

"If they won't let _**him**_ in, then i think it's just an adult matter, not because of you...".

There was silence between them and Sky huffed, pulling at her hat, "She's just so...ugh, i just need to know what's happening...". Sunny was trying to comfort her, even as she tried to think of multiple outcomes in her head, calling melaine? A spell? She could try using her scissors? But her ideas died fast, her huddling up into a ball. "Look i'm just...I know i should be doing more, but i keep pushing myself back and everything feels like it's against me right now."

"Sky, it's not like anyone else here is doing better then you, look at everyone here! We're all trying our best to figure out what's happening but...we're all still kids, we're still trying to figure stuff out and we all do stupid things sometimes...w-we can't just go to a place and figure out the solution. We have magical powers but that doesn't mean we can do everything easily, you're not doing any worse then the rest of us." Sky was about to argue again when sunny shushed her.

Since when was a 14 year old girl more mature then she was?

"I think it's great you want to feel more involved, and do more, and prove yourself...but you know...you can't do everything on your own, we're here to help for a reason, you don't need to do everything yourself. Some things your good at, some things i'm good at, and some things judas is good at, like that...besides, there's no harm in not being able to do something. Maybe you need some time away from your mom, so you can stop worrying what she thinks of you anyway..".

"She's the queen, and i'm the next queen, it's like...if she thinks i'm not good enough, what is mewni gonna think about me? They already compare me to her and every other queen as being incompetent, i only just now started getting better with spellcasting and even then my wand is still wonky...it's like, am i even getting better? Or am i gonna end up like dirhhennia? Should i go do something so i can get better? I just don't want to feel...useless...".

"You're not useless, you're just better suited to handled different things then the rest of us, sky was thinking it over and as she did so she could hear luna finish scrawling, looking over to the rest of the group trapped in the room and sighing. "It seems this attack has frightened every kingdom worse then before, Queen Butterfly, she plans to magically enchant every kingdom, security will be even tighter and the hunt for the masked freak is gone up with the price...we might have the assassins league after them at this rate...".

"They put a bounty on them?", judas stood up, "How much? How bad is it?".

"It's more then enough...they're desperate...someone like this could kill them in their sleep if they wanted to, they don't know what to do...no one seems to be able to find them...", she flipped through her notes, "No word from the spiderbites but it's presumed their safe still, whatever she was there for...it wasn't for any of them.". Judas felt a lump in his throat, knowing what she came for but not being able to say it without having to explain why he knew in the first place.

Why did they want it so badly, nora's specifically?

"D-Do they know why they were there?".

"Not yet, but considering their track record...they came to steal something...".

"But they never stole anything from butterfly castle", Sky chipped in, "There was nothing reported and they left as soon as they were spotted by us, so what about that?". There was silence among the group, all thinking and all keeping a close eye on mason. She had a point, either they were to assume a few things about that, either Her didn't find what she had been looking for and gave up, she did find it and Queen Butterfly and every other royal and superior never mentioned it, or she was here for something else.

Then a thought came to Sky in that moment.

"Judas...angel was there, that day, wasn't he?".

For a moment judas was wondering why sky was asking about angel, then it clicked and he nodded, "Yeah, yeah he was...and he said he had no idea why he was there too, and i didn't entirely believe him at the time because it didn't make sense but...". Their eyes met and they knew exactly what the other was thinking of, there had been nothing on angel of course, so he clearly hadn't been used to take anything, but he had to have been there for a reason.

As if they didn't need more reason to talk to him.

Just then the door opened, Marco stepping out and clapping their hands together at the group of worried and wary teens, "Alright, meeting's finally over, we're sorry but this has become a stressful time for all of us, we're worried we'll have to cancel judas's coronation at this rate. Star's...star's going to take some drastic measures in order to solve this problem...she's even calling her mom for assistance and...god if she has to call her mom that's never good news...".

"What's going to happen? To us?", judas's first question of the matter, of course he was worried what would happen to everyone, when the kingdoms were on high alert it had a toll on everyone, including them. At best they were just restricted, at worst they never allowed to do anything or see anyone. He was met with a sigh from his mother, who leaned against the door, "Well, we're not staying in the safe room this time, thankfully, but there's no telling what'll happen...".

Before he could ask further Marco persisted, "The last thing we'd ever want to do is prevent you from living the happy and carefree lives we know you deserve, but we also want you safe and if we put you in danger we'd never forgive ourselves...we're at a loss judas...we aren't a fan of going either direction. Everyone on mewni is out looking for this guy and yet they keep slipping under our radar, they're like nothing we've ever seen! And we've caught some crazy characters...".

"If they're outsmarting us this easily...they have to know our systems, what we would do...", judas mumbled, "Maybe instead of coming to them, we need to get them to come to us. Set a trap? We're getting nowhere just trying to find them, they know how to keep out of sight, so...maybe we need to force them out of hiding?". Marco blinked at him, with keen interest to his idea, "Judas, we have considered it , but we don't even know what exactly they want, they don't seem to want money and they have yet to attack any of us...".

"Then maybe we need to figure out what they want, maybe we've been thinking about this all wrong, instead of trying to figure out who they are, maybe we just need to figure out what they're after...".

Judas was treading on thin ice to almost telling his mom that they were after the masked guy, but luckily Marco seemed more focused on his idea then what it meant. "Well, until we actually know what they're after, that plan will have to be set aside...everyone's going home, we're waiting on updates from the spiderbites, and we'll all be eating dinner in our rooms tonight. If any of you boys wish to sleep with me and your father, feel free to let us know...".

Mason raised his hand, "I want to...".

Marco smiled.

* * *

It was a very sleepless night.

No one could rest, no one wanted to leave their rooms in fear of what could happen, sky didn't even mind as she sat in her bed, texting judas. They did this a lot over the years, ever since they got compacts they would text each other at night before going to bed till that habit died out, there was something nice about doing it again and talking so they could vent out their frustrations and worries. Though their paranoia was obvious, even sky had a nightlight on in the corner of her room so she could see better.

the thought of the masked creep standing in the corner in the dark gave her chills.

something was clear though, they needed to talk to Angel more then ever, there was something off and they needed to question him. Though now things were more complicated and how they would even go about asking the boy was a mystery itself. After how bad things were getting, would his parents even allow angel to take lessons with her anymore? Would Star even allow him to come to the castle anymore? It wasn't entirely like her to deny the wish of a sick spider queen but it was a good excuse to keep the troubled boy off the premises.

Judas: You know, when angel first took classes with you, you told me you were worried he was up to something. Having him be under control? That doesn't entirely help.

Sky: Look, i told him despite how better he was it didn't mean he was changed, it didn't mean he was forgiven from his mistakes...it didn't mean i believed he wasn't up to anything. But it's weirder if you think of him being mindcontrolled

Judas: She could know everything Sky, angel or loki or anyone could tell her anything!

Sky: Well, they don't know squat about nora's book! Or heck, your defense system, they don't exactly go inside our castles all that much.

Judas: Touche

Sky: It feels weird to feel THIS bad for angel y'know?

Judas: You know me, i always felt bad for him, even if he goes overboard he makes some good points...and it's hard to fight against how he feels about solaria, and the mistreatment of monsters. He thinks he's doing the right thing and it's hard to argue that...when it's his species who were the victims..

Sky: Yeah i know, i know, it just...his life kinda sucks tbh, it's like both our parents are embarrassed by us all the time, i mean he's kinda dumb in his methods and everything but it still sucks

She could feel Judas smiling on the other side of the screen from that last text.

Judas: Sky, you got upset whenever you hurt him too badly during fights, you even sent him home and wanted him to be safe...you care about him more then you like to mention.

Sky: Don't mock me, i'm not a jerk, i don't want him to be hurt.

Judas: Anyways we'll talk to him, i promise

Well that was obvious enough, if they didn't talk to him any investigation they had going on would come to another screeching halt. She had to admire the boy's determination, even when he was frustrated and upset and out of mind he was always still determined to do what he wanted to do. She could tell however, despite his confidence he was still nervous, the encounter he had in nora's room seemed to have spooked him quite a bit. Reminded her of when he was younger and got scared a lot, if things were a little different she'd probably hug him.

It was scary enough seeing Her the _**first**_ time.

It would be way scarier alone, in the dark, trying your best not to even so much as breathe in Her's presence.

Nora had to be freaking out herself, she was going to be devastated when she found out about her book being stolen like that, especially since it was years of notes and research and was important to helping judas's condition. She spent so long not being able to do much but work on her research and treatments and it was gone with the wind, not to mention there was NO way Judas would be able to meet up with her after this whole incident had gone down.

The spiderbites were paranoid about her safety as it, imagine how they'd be after their castle and daughter's room had been broken into.

Sky: Hey?

Judas: Yes?

Sky: Luna, we still haven't talked to her about the Eclipsa stuff...or even the nora stuff, you think we should tell her?

It was a few minutes before he answered.

Judas: I really don't know what would happen if we did

Sky: She's not being entirely honest with us either, is she?

Judas: No, I don't think she is either...I mean, i'm sure some things are truthful but...I think she has some stuff she doesn't want to tell us about. I saw how she reacted to her mother, maybe we need to keep a close eye on our allies as much as our enemies

Sky: Eclipsa wanted us to "Give her a break", you think that means anything?

Judas: Knowing her, yes, but i'm not sure how to go about it

Sky: I dunno, invite her out? Do something cool? I mean, i dunno what Eclipsa is trying to get us to do but...

Judas: Uh, like a date?

Sky: Dude, not like a date...just like...i dunno, maybe eclipsa thinks if we get her to stop thinking like a general, we might get a better understanding of her? No offense dude, but somehow i can't imagine her going on dates with anyone, you'd have to be crazy to even try.

Judas: I was joking but... you have a point, about getting a better understanding of her. You know, she never has any...fun, the sleepover? She told me she never did stuff like it, she just studied and focused on being queen.

Sky snorted, yeah that sounded like Luna, refusing to do much else besides focus on missions or work or being the best. Though it did sound like a boring childhood, even when sky got hurt or got into stupid or bad situations, there was a level or thrill to it, even if she wasn't looking to get into trouble. Spending time with the Lucitor Princes, dealing with her mom's dumb pranks, and just playing video games and making her hats was just something that felt...nice.

Gave her sometime to not think about the pressures of being royalty, of being compared.

Apparently Luna didn't have any of that, her mind was on her work, like a robot. She spent so much time focusing on being the best queen and knowing all the ins and outs she became still and dull and mean. Did she even have hobbies? Sky bit at her lips, what was Eclipsa even trying to get them to do? Like why would luna, of anyone, even want to "Take a break", the only breaks she took was lunch breaks and even those she spent trying to do research and checking the paper for any signs of Her.

She was not going to just "Hang out", she needed a reason to spend time with the two of them, something that was worth her actual time. Sky sighed and considered it, was it even worth it? Especially since they didn't know why Eclipsa suggested it to them? The gears turned in her head turned and she knew judas was waiting for a response still, she was going to have to respond to him so they could figure things out and head to bed so they could meet up tomorrow.

Grumbling, she sent her response.

Sky: Tell her to meet in exchange for information we have...

Judas: Which information?

Sky: The book or loki, take your pick, if she'll meet with us out for anything, you know it'll be for useful info.

Judas: What exactly does Eclipsa think this will even do? Are we even sure we can...trust her on this?

Sky: We don't have anything better right now and maybe we can pry something out of her?

Judas: Wait, what are you hoping to pry out of her?

Sky: She's not being honest with us, so maybe she knows something we don't.

* * *

"Sky, this is not a good time...", Star scrambled at her desk, piling paperwork and checking her compact constantly for messages. "Whatever it is you should ask your mother instead, mewni is in panic, jackie is out still, i have several meetings today to get to, and many more...whatever it is i'm sure you can talk to her.". Sky shook her head though, crossing her arms, "I uh...I don't think so look, it's about angel...". Star looked up at her for a moment before continuing.

"Angel? Sweetie if he's causing problems again, you know what to do...don't get me involved with that boy, i have enough to deal with.", she opened a book and started scanning through in, in a rush, she was lucky she hadn't torn off a page by accident. "It's not that, it's more like, since everything is...how it is...we were thinking about...inviting him...over? Me and judas?", star broke her moment of concentration again to give star a look.

"Wait, you're inviting that boy _**over**_? Sky, this isn't the time for slumber parties, if a kid gets in danger under my roof i'm more then toast, unless he's here for lessons i don't want that boy anywhere near this castle. He's a hassle enough as is to deal with..", sky crossed her arms, " are we still having lessons? I wasn't sure if we were...".Star shook her head, "Yes, lessons will continue as normal, though eclipsa will have to do a little magic herself to keep you both better protected.".

"Look, it's...important...".

"Can't be anymore important then what i'm dealing with right now Skyler, you're allowed to invite judas and his brothers here as you please but right now i'm not inviting any other kids inside besides the ones already taking residence here, not melaine, not loki, not even angel...". She scrambled to check her compact again, "Still no word from the spiderbites and jackie and i'm worried, jackie's our best guard and she took her best team with her...i hope she's ok...".

"Mom-".

"No butts, this is not the time for pleasantries and you know it! I don't want you getting involved in this skyler...yesterday we had another attack and we can't keep ignoring this, if our allies get hurt and we aren't protecting them then this entire kingdom might as well fall apart! It's not the time to talk about meeting up with boys or fooling around! You need to take this seriously, you're going to be queen someday and you need to be ready for it.".

"I am taking this seriously! I mean, that's how i'm getting along with angel so y'know, no more fights?".

"Sky, that's not what i mean...".

Sky felt herself clutch her wand tighter.

"Mom, look, i'm just trying to-".

"Sky, this is not the time, you are not getting involved in this mess, you're not ready and i refuse to let you...", she was getting sterner and sky could sense her magic turning green again, she forced herself to calm down so she didn't make another scene, though her anger lingered. "Ugh, fine...I'll go talk to mom...whatever...", Star sighed and went back to work as the grumpy girl left her office, closing the door behind her, her mom was stressed, she got it.

But she didn't have to be nasty about it.

Then again it was foolish of her to think she'd get this so easily, she knew her mother better then that.

Angel was not exactly in her mom's good graces

And right now, there was no way she could make him.

She wandered down the halls, hands in her pockets and her mind in though when she knocked into one of the last people she was interested in talking to right now. Luna, who had clearly been marching around and not paying much attention to where she'd been going, she brushed herself off after sky bumped into her and gave her a look," Oh, sky...you're here, have you seen Celeste by any chance? I need to speak with her and i can't find her anywhere...".

"Well, she can't exactly go far...unless she's well...", luna huffed, "Sneaking out? Hmm, i wouldn't even know where to look if she was, maybe when jackie returns i can ask to go out on watch, give me a good excuse as any to look around, now is not the time to go running off...everyone's paranoid as is.". She seemed stressed, more then usual, sky biting her lip and tempted to ask, "You...worried about your mother?". Her blonde companions sighed, "Queen Butterfly will be fine...eventually, once she manages to calm everyone down...".

"No, i meant Jackie", this peaked Luna's attention a little, "Well, in this reality she's become my chief, I have faith in her...". She was looking off to the side, "It's a rather surreal experience, Queen Butterfly seems to be similar enough but seeing my other mom like this...well it's different that's for sure. Never really thought i'd become my own mother's teacher's pet someday. Though i will say, it is nice in some ways from stuff i deal with back home...".

"Really? Like what?"

"You know i'm not going to answer that, we have a target and it's them you need info on, not me. You're a clever girl sky, but you need to pick your fights better when you actually start them...sometimes, it's best to not get involved at all", did everything luna said have to sound like some kind of threat or was that just how she sounded?. "Besides, you know better, the more you know about all these other worlds, the more you'll compare them, and the more you compare them...well, it won't do you any good.".

"I was just asking to know because you seemed upset about it, i don't need to know your life story...".

"Then you don't need to know, this is my concern and when i return home, it won't matter anymore..." she crossed her arms, "You need to step back Sky, get back to doing the work you need to do and leave the rest of us to handle what we need to do. You do not need to be so concerned about what me or any of us are doing or are dealing with.". The princess snorted at her though, "Why not? Because you don't have any friends back home to care about?".

Now luna seemed personally offended.

"You don't seem to-".

"No, YOU don't seem to get it, when people ask how you're doing, they're trying to be comforting, not invasive. Are you really that cold? That you think people asking to help are jerks or even being nice to someone is "Too much", people aren't just below you...or statues that obey every command, if you get we all have things going on why can't you be so understanding? You don't know how to have fun and you're not very friendly to anyone! How the heck are you related to someone like my mom!?".

Oh, that one _**definitely**_ hit a cord with Luna, her eye twitching, responding quickly without thinking for once.

"Oh enough with your lecturing of me ashton, this is the kinda person i HAVE to be whether you understand that or not!".

"Ashton?".

Luna froze, "We're done for now sky, no more questions...i have things to take care of...and you should do the same.". She said nothing else as she walked away, slightly embarrassed at her outburst and composing herself as she headed out as fast as she could. Gears were turning in Sky's head and she'd probably chase after her and question her further if she didn't know any better then to mess with Luna too much, though her being mad with Sky was going to make talking to her difficult.

Looks like that would be up to judas moreso.

She might have gone too hard on her due to how mad she was with her mom and maybe was kinda mean back there, a lump of guilt in her throat as she saw where luna headed to. She made a mental note to maybe apologize to her later on for being a dumb angsty teen but right now they had other things to focus on.

She just hoped Eclipsa wasn't leading them on.

* * *

Celeste was kinda thankful about Landon showing her his little private booth in his weird "Coffee house" hangout, it was nice and private and was sure better then waiting in her room to get scolded by Luna. Landon himself was on the couch, lying down , pulling off his boot to pull out some of his money. "Maybe while we're here we can eat something, or drink something...y'know...before my parents find me and lock me in my room as some kind of protection...".

"They got any smoothies here?", she said grumpily, staring out the window onto the stage, and landon replied. "I think so...maybe i can get some donuts or something as well...", he looked through his money and watched as celeste gloomily continued to look out the window, "You doing ok? Like, you don't gotta beat yourself up over the sunny thing that much, she didn't have anything, you'll find something else probably...besides...i kinda don't want sunny under suspect anyway...".

"How come? You've never shown to like her all that much...", celeste wasn't looking at him still but landon shrugged, "She reminds me of mason...a little, me and judas fight and junk sometimes and...mason was sorta the link between us you could say...i mean, jude is a pain sometimes...but...i don't like yelling at him in front of mason...". He closed his eyes, "He's our little brother...he's...happy and free and doing whatever he wants, he's smart for his age...".

He went back to counting his money, glancing back to the girl, "He's just a kid and he can be a pain, but he's so...innocent, doesn't have all the baggage we do...and well...he likes sunny, considering the fact he doesn't have a lot of friends i kinda wouldn't like finding out his friend slash sister was evil or something...". Celeste seemed to get it, crossing her arms and leaning against the window more, now finally facing her half brother in a clear mood.

"You care more then you let on huh?".

"I'm not exactly the best at social skills, if that wasn't obvious already, talking to people can be...uncomfortable. Plus being me...y'know...the prince everyone forgets? That kinda stuff makes you want to stop talking to people...", honestly his most stable relationship was still with his mother, the only person he felt like he could talk to about most of the things going on with his life, and he couldn't say that meant he was somehow "cured" of any of his problems.

Bernard was a friend who made him feel important compared to his brothers, and he didn't seem to mind his awkwardness or any of the problems landon hated about himself. He actually felt like he wanted to speak to someone for once in his life outside of his own mother. Isolating himself from his family for so long to sit in his room and keep to himself made him unsocial and starved for more attention, and he knew it. He could now just...talk to someone, even if he was scared to screw it up somehow.

Though just thinking about it made him remember Celeste seemed to lack in many friends as well, even here. "You seem to get along well with your mom...like..really well...they...got you to calm down..", he almost expected a playful mock for it but it seemed more like an observation. "We're just close...they kinda are used to our fits and well...I guess it provides me some relief...". She didn't really say much else, keeping quiet and landon continued, "I hate hurting them and they hate hurting me...it's hard to be...well...me...when they talk to me...".

"I can tell...".

"I'm mad, i still am...i guess i've just...calmed down a little more...and feel better...that they know..", even in his voice he sounded sad and not incredibly confident but at the very least he felt relief to a degree to have let it all out. Celeste's silence told him she was lost in thought about something, and despite his urges he kept his mouth shut. Speaking to someone outside of the room to order their food and drinks before returning and plopping himself down in a seat next to celeste.

"You know...if you gotta talk...you could tell me, i won't...be a jerk about it...".

"It's nothing i feel like talking about...".

He was quiet, looking out to the stage to see an act getting ready to perform, a demon band, who were excitably talking among themselves and laughing. "Judas and mason listened to my music...they actually kinda liked it...". He went silent, resting his head on his arms and sighing, "Sunny wants to go on stage and perform...I wish i had her confidence...playing in front of crowds is different then playing among your friends and family who you feel is obliged to like it...".

"Well, your stuff is good, you're passionate about it...you have a hobby you love and want to do something with...so...you just kinda need to go forward or something and perform...", he sighed, eyes closing, "I want to but...it's hard to get over how much you think your art sucks...it's a creator thing...you just like...compare your stuff and worry and...yeah...". He pressed his face into his seat, groaning, "Catching some criminal isn't the same thing as...walking on stage...".

"Well no, it really isn't unless you plan on catching the guy at a live performance...".

"I wrote a song...for bernard...", he admitted, sounding kinda guilty, like he stole a cookie from a cookie jar. "He doesn't know, i just...wrote a song based on...how he moves, how fun he is, and nice...". He smiled into the fabric a bit before looking up and exposing his red face, "look, i know it's stupid, especially since we finally just became real friends not even that long ago...and i don't wanna screw it up with...feelings or anything, I just...got inspired...".

"Oh, we're talking about your crush again?", she snorted, but her face eased, "Look, we're gonna eat and then probably get sent back to the castle and get locked up inside it forever anyway. You might as well talk about it here, the castle might be full of bugs everywhere when we get back, wouldn't want anyone to record it...". She was kidding of course but then again, who really knew at this point, luna would probably bug it if she was tempted enough and had some bugs to use.

"I dunno...".

"Look, just tell me, why do you like him, like...go deep or something...".

"It's hard to explain, i guess he just...makes me feel more confident in myself...cause he seems almost always seems so confident...", he was thinking about it a little longer then when he talked about it before, as if not really fully knowing himself and trying to figure it out. "He likes music too, i mean...not in general like most people, he actually knows how to construct it...says his dad is a music teacher. He even thinks i'm funny, no one thinks i'm funny...".

"Does he do anything weird..?".

"What?"

"Does he do anything weird ? like, let's be real if they do weird junk and you're still attracted to them that's a good sign if any..".

"Well, he's trying to learn how to swallow objects and bring them back up...also he loves piercings, like, a lot, he wants a nose piercing soon...he already may of gone overboard with the tongue piercing though..." , this seemed to make landon laugh, chuckling to himself. "I just want to be careful...that this all, won't scare him off...and me...going after that criminal...what if i got him hurt? He'd never want to hang out with me again after that...".

"You're worrying too much maybe...you keep freaking out he doesn't like you, but you told me he literally saw your carriage pop out of the middle of the street, if he was really scared of your family he would've run at this point.".

"Says the girl worrying about luna...", he retorted, "You're not one to talk about any of that Celeste...". But he was met with a punch to the shoulder, "I don't care what luna thinks, i don't really care that badly sunny didn't turn out to be evil or something, maybe bummed i wasted my time trying to get info that didn't exist, but...it's...more...something else...". Landon nodded, "I'm assuming your parents...", her silence was enough of an answer for him. "Well, if we're breaking that contract already, you can talk about it...I won't tell my brothers or anything...", she turned away and grumbled.

"It's not fair...".

"What's not fair?".

"It's not fair...that your parents are so happy together, that they love you and talk to you and respect you and want to be better for you...they can't even keep their hands off of each other and you're close with your mom and ugh...", she pulled on her hair, the band finally started to play below them, almost in time with celeste's current burst of anger. "Like, look at them, your family just seems so...happy and perfect and complete and...ugh it sucks..".

"Wow...thanks...".

"It only sucks because...ugh...I just...i hate talking about it...", she mumbled into her arm and landon heard their order arrive, heading over to pick it up and take it back to celeste, a strawberry smoothie handed over to her as he sipped on his wildberry one, grabbing a chocolate donut from the box. "I guess your relationship with your parents is kinda complicated? Welcome to the club...look, having these lovey parents isn't always great...even judas agrees...sometimes we worry they focus more on each other then well...us..".

"So? They're still together...and happy...".

"I think I get what happened...i'm uh...sorry about your parents...".

"You wouldn't get it...", she grabbed a powdered donut, chewing on it rather aggressively, "Your family isn't perfect but it's so...complete, you all like to do things together and you're loyal to your family and you seem to work things out and talk things out...my family didn't talk things out, one day it was happy and sweet and the next...they didn't even talk to me about it, before it happened. It was like my opinion in it didn't even matter to them...".

"Oh...that...that sucks...", minutes passed by, the two eating and drinking in silence as the band continued to play. Landon's eyes trying to keep away from celeste to focus on anything else so he didn't make her feel any worse then she already did. Looking below he could spot a lot of familiar demons, some servants from the castle, even the guy celeste zapped last time they arrived here together. No one of note, he knew his parents didn't usually come here and they were much too busy now to go see a performance.

He was almost scared to leave, who knew what would happen by the time they got home, would they have trackers now? Would their parents force them to live on earth? God he was already worried about what could happen to his family, would they even let bernard come over at this point? He really wanted to take his mind off this, sit alone and make music but he didn't want to leave celeste's side either considering how upset she still was.

His eyes went back to focusing on the boring demon people, back to being his unsocial loser self as he tried to take his mind off his worries and pain.

However, someone he did spot that got his attention was a small girl around mason's age sitting alone at a table off in the corner. He swore she seemed familiar but he couldn't pinpoint exactly why, she was reading a book and keeping to herself. Landon normally wouldn't pay someone like her any mind, but he couldn't help it with the scene that followed. First the girl's glass of water broke, glass on the floor and earning the attention of the waiter, who looked rather mad.

Then the girl, sitting up, fell out of her chair and into the waiter, knocking **_him_** over.

Before pulling herself up, and then falling backwards again to knock the entire table she had been sitting at over. As if things couldn't get worse, the band had stopped playing their current song, the entire crowd and them turning around to see the girl pick up her stuff and run out as fast as possible. Celeste had noticed her too, though adding to her bad luck, landon noticed the girl had dropped something on her way out. He really didn't want to leave his private booth.

But he'd been there before, embarrassed and humiliated.

He got up, celeste watching him leave before she could ask what he was doing, seeing him through the window as he picked up whatever was dropped before heading out of the building. Celeste waited a few minuted, debating whether she should follow him out, but he quickly returned, item still in hand. "She's gone, couldn't find her but...we should find her...whoever she is..", Celeste raised an eyebrow, as if he was crazy, "Uh? Why? Is what she lost **_that_ **important?".

He held up the object, a piece of paper to be exact.

On one side was a drawing of sky's wand, with all kinds of descriptions of it's parts and how it functioned, on the other side were notes written in some ancient language Landon sure couldn't speak or understand. He almost seemed happy she lost it, looking at celeste with more confidence. Celeste took one look at the symbols and understood, "That's...low mewman...only the butterfly family knows how to write in low mewman...what...that's...".

"It's not something an average demon should have...she must've gotten this from someone else, but why? It's clearly from someone in the butterfly family...or at least it belonged to the butterfly kingdom...but also, sky's wand, why...why would she have this?".

"Well, unlucky for her...lucky for us...though also convenient...".

"Maybe a little but...it should lead us somewhere right? I mean, that demon having her hands on something like this? Something has to be fishy...".

Celeste snatched the paper from him, "Well, just keep an eye out, if we step into any traps because of this i'm gonna be mad.". She scanned over the back, huffing and going over it a few times, "Whoever wrote this stuff on the back kinda seems lame, it's scrawl about dumb secret things...". Landon took it back from her, looking at it again, "Hold on...wait...you don't think this is from...wait...". Celeste raised an eyebrow then looked back over both sides of the paper.

 _ **"The magic book of spells?".  
**_  
They exchanged looks.

"This is from sky's chapter...isn't it? This is her handwriting...".

There was another moment of silent exchange.

"Seems like we finally have a possible lead...to helping us out...we need to go find that girl".

"But how would you even track her down?".

He smiled.

"Lucy...".


	25. The Investigation Continues

Landon never felt happier to see the three-headed dog in his entire life, all of her ears perking up as he walked in with celeste and she eagerly started giving him big kisses with her tongues. He felt himself lean into it, petting her much to her delight. He really hoped he wasn't heading in for a trap himself, cause that was the last thing he needed to deal with today. He just hoped wherever this girl was it wasn't too far away, it couldn't be right? He swore she looked familiar.

It was hard to get a good look at her from where he sat but still.

"So hows this gonna work, we going good cop and bad cop on this random demon girl? Isn't that maybe an abuse of power for you?", he gave what she considered an awkward look that told her well enough he wasn't entirely sure. "We'll just, find her and ask her some questions...that's fair right..? I mean, she's a kid...she can't be too tough". Actually that was a lie, he had no idea what to expect out of this kid, especially when she had hands on papers from the book of spells.

He bit his lip, pulling out his compact to take a pictures of both sides of the paper, just in case he needed it.

"You don't think she's...", celeste drawled out as the dog came him to smooch her as well, forcing her to be wary of her wiped away her makeup on her cheeks. "Her? No, i kinda don't think so...but having a book of spells page, we should at least ask how she got a hold of it...it made it's way to the underworld somehow and we'd do better to see why.". He motioned for the dog to sit, he wasn't used to having her track down things for him, that was usually his parents.

But he knew she could do it, so there had to be a way.

"Yeah...and what if lucy here takes us somewhere else instead? to all the other people who've fingered that paper..".

"Look, i'm **_trying_** ok? Could you at least sorta kinda help instead of making it worse on me right now?", she reluctantly held out the paper, frowning as she held it up to lucy, "Uh...hi? Sniff this, we need to find the demon girl who was holding it...can you find her?". Yeah, there was no way this was working at all, though the giant dog was sniffing with all of her heads, looking up at landon as he smiled awkwardly and shrugged. She moved back, panting before sniffing the air, landon taking this as a positive sign.

"C'mon, let's open the door and get on her back...", celeste couldn't even protest as landon flew and pulled her up, but just barely. Riding a dog was not something fairly common to the girl but she didn't have much of a choice as the doors were opened and lucy bounded out of the room and outside of the castle. Her noses high in he hair and smelling around as her companions gripped her collar fiercely. Celeste regretted going as she practically hugged the collar.

This wasn't like riding a unicorn, this animal was much MUCH more unfitting for giving rides.

She was bigger, and had a much higher risk of throwing them off her back, celeste was sure she'd be sick.

Though much to her surprise, the dog soon stopped, scooting to a stop of course, and making Celeste feel more sick. She tried to catch her breath and get herself together as she tried to make light of where lucy had taken them and if it was even where they were supposed to be. Landon seemed to have held himself much better then her, probably because he was used to this to some degree. Thanking lucy before helping celeste off and telling his dog to stay.

"The stables?".

"It's where we keep the dead unicorns, dark horses, all that jazz... they run our carriages and are used by soldiers at times as well, my family doesn't really go down here all that much. The nice thing about skeleton horses though? You don't have to feed them, though the dark ones really enjoy demon fruit.". Celeste hummed in interest as she followed him along, "So...you think she's here? In the stables? I mean, don't tell me you have people living in here...".

"Actually no, i think...I think i get it...", landon headed inside the grand building housing most if not all of their equestrians, it was made of stone more then anything, dark stone, even their stables were covered in dark architecture. Skulls along the walls, and torches for light, as she checked out the snorting and even talking horses in their stables. The place even actually smelled like a stable, well, that and...burned toast? Well, it stuck, that was for sure.

"Is every building in the underworld look gloomy and dead?", celeste asking, kicking some rocks inside that turned out to be **_alive and moving_**. Landon seemed to find her question ridiculous, snorting as he walked passed servants taking care of the horses and cleaning up any messes they could find, "Well, i mean, what did you expect down here? It's sorta our thing, have you even been to the underworld that much before you started staying...here?".

"No...things...were complicated...plus i never had a reason to come down here...", he shrugged and kept moving, looking around every corner before stopping, and motioning towards his sister. Celeste stood next to them and looked to where he was staring. He found her alright, a small girl sitting by herself in the stables, going through the brushes used to clean off the skeleton horses and said brushes falling out of her hands half the the time.

This girl seemed clumsy overall, but it was very much the same one they saw.

Now at a better distance, they could make out her features better. She was blue for one, blue skin, dark blue hair with a bit of a light blue streak in it, a tattered dress tied with rope and covered in good luck charms, long orange and black horns that stuck upright, and one big orange eyes that stuck out like a sore thumb thanks to her mostly blue color scheme. She had a lot of luck charms alright, from very dried up 4 leaf clovers, to a rabbit's foot, to even a horseshoe from one of the horses of the stables tied to her.

Guess she was a little superstitious.

No wonder Landon felt she was familiar, she was a servant, he'd probably seen her around the castle a few times even if he usually didn't pay that much mind to most servants considering his terrible social skills.

Though he would admit seeing someone so young be a servant here bothered him just a little bit, his parents would never agree to letting kids as young as mason take on tough tasks so this was an odd revelation. He cleared his throat though, knowing he'd need to speak to the rather gloomy looking girl and ask her question. Though before he could think of what to say, Celeste had already taken the matter into her own hands, bumping past him and over to the girl.

"hi, who are you?".

Well, that was one way to do it.

The girl looked up, and though landon was expecting a confused and maybe innocent reaction, the girl herself seemed rather unenthusiastic about their appearance, in fact she seemed like she didn't really care much at all about being called on. She glared over both of them with her one eye and her eye lingered on landon a bit more, she probably knew he was one of the princes, which would definitely make her one of the few who did notice him.

"Prince lucitor? What are **_you_** doing down here?", seems the girl wasn't void of sass, looking him up and down and then Celeste once more. "Just so you know, i'm not the head of the stables so...maybe you want to talk to my superior?". Landon sighed and held out the paper instead, the girl's eye widening, "We saw you drop this...why do you have a page from the book of spells?". So they were just going to come right out with it weren't they?

No prep, no idea what to expect.

Just lay it all out there .

Landon was expecting denial, outrage, even maybe violence, but instead...he was met with relief. "Oh? So **_that's_** what that paper was? I wasn't entirely sure about it, plus the writing is in another language entirely, i almost thought it might've been from the lucitor archives since Relicor keeps the weirdest things down there...". Landon blinked at her, shaking his head, "Wait? What? You didn't even know what this paper was?". The small girl shrugged, "When i found it i _**assumed**_ it was important but I've never seen that book before...well, then again i can't really see most books that aren't from a bookstore of library and don't accidentally burn up.".

"It's from the butterfly kingdom", Celeste grumbled, the girl looking towards her, "Oh? Well that explains so much actually...well, you can keep it then...i was hoping to return it to wherever it came from but...seems i continued my streak of losing things...that's 5 times this week". The two royals looked at each other, well, this was the last thing they expected, watching the girl trip and get back to sorting through her items. Landon coughed, "Uh...where'd you find this? It's kinda far from home...".

"The woods...i went to the surface and found it, i think someone lost it out there...probably the princess or someone who really didn't keep track of their items".

"The woods?".

"There's a nice patch out there where i like to pick clovers for my collection...", she motioned to the dead clovers attached to her dress, "It was there, lying around...though i assume you two weren't the ones who lost it?". They shook their heads at her, "I see many things in those woods, not a safe place...full of creeps...i haven't been back since, but that's because knowing my luck, i'd run into the person who lost that paper out there and i probably don't want to know at all.". Landon looked the paper over and handed it to celeste, "Have you ever seen anything... _ **creepy**_ in there?, like a masked lady?".

"Prince, why are you looking for masked ladies?", she was such a young girl and yet she asked rather good questions, "I thought you weren't into ladies?". Celeste snickered at that one and landon sighed, "Ok, who told you that one?". She finished gathering her stuff and started heading over to one of the skeleton horses, clearly prepared to clean him, "My family's been serving yours for years, everyone talks, word gets around...it's common knowledge in the underworld at this point, for the record i don't blame you for going after human boys, they probably smell better then the cold depths of the afterlife". Landon shook off his embarrassment to proceed with questioning as the weird girl started to dust the dead horse.

"Look, she's a wanted criminal, or he, or they or...whatever they are...maybe you've seen where they're camping out...".

"Oh Fae!"

Fae? Odd name.

The girl turned to another demon who bowed at the sight of the prince before acknowledging the small girl again, though she seemed rather anxious around fae, as if the small girl would attack her despite her small size "Please make certain you finish sweeping your part for today before heading out, and tell your family hello for me?", Fae nodded to her and she bowed to the prince before moving away rather quickly. The girl went back to work before looking at her companions, "Describe this masked lady...i'm just assuming you aren't going to leave until i spill the beans on whatever you need.". Did she actually know something or not? Landon wasn't sure of anything around this girl, she seemed rather moody and unhelpful but she was all they got right now.

"Tall, i think? White doll mask with a crack, long flowing black dress, you can't seen any of her skin in her costume...".

"She, they, he,whoever... has good taste...".

"She scares the living daylights out of everyone in mewni because no one can find her, we need to know if you've seen anything peculiar.".

"Nah, i'd remember her...".

"We think she broke into lucitor castle once, like, and kept lucy from even sniffing them out, do you think you have a reason as to how they could figure that out?".

"She sounds fun...well never saw her but...if you're looking for something weird I did receive...a note...ages ago it feels", she glanced to them oddly, "Asking me for information about the lucitor kingdom...in exchange for helping me with...things, but it burned before i could really do anything with it...so if you're looking for something odd, well...yeah...some person was desperate for help with the castle...but then again, there are many demons who'd do anything to enter.". Landon snorted, "Burned? How?", but that seemed to make the girl more embarrassed, "Things tend to get destroyed around me, i was probably the last person they should've asked for help...people who're around me, tend to end up dissapointed".

Landon was already sure he knew where this was going, "Well...you know, we believe this person...broke into the castle...at one point...so...". The girl didn't seem amused, "Prince, i'm sorta obliged to be as truthful to you as possible, I had nothing to do with anything like that...i got a note and it burned...don't even know who sent it, i'm only 13 here.". She was quiet for a moment, pausing in her work, "I rarely go anywhere outside of the stables, truthfully i wouldn't have been any use...".

"But this person **_thought_** you'd be useful?".

"If they thought _**i**_ was useful, then they must've been desperate to find _**anyone**_...because they didn't know me..."., she closed her one eye, thinking, "Also probably a bad burglar in the first place considering i might've just went to the king and queen with the note...they really didn't think things through..". Didn't think things through? That didn't sound like the type of villain they were going after? They seemed so much more cunning, and powerful to do something as dumb as that.

Must've been someone else then, right?

False lead, dammit.

"Geez if you were gonna be _**this**_ helpful why didn't you come to anyone about any of this?", Celeste stepped forward, making the young demon's pointed ears twitch, "I'm 13, if a 13 year old girl went up to you and told you this stuff without any proof how would you think you'd react?" She turned around, leaning against the skeleton horse and sighing, "being a peasant is not the same thing as prince pink over there living in his castle, the crimes that happen, the rumors, The small oddities? We know about them...".

"You're kinda young to be well...a servant?".

"Family's been serving yours for years, we need the money and this was the only job i couldn't screw up...because technically I can't accidentally kill things that are already dead", she shrugged, " Don't worry, your parents never assigned me anything better for adults,they knew we needed the money so they gave me this opportunity, i take care of the horses...even _**you**_ could do that.". Geez, the last thing landon expected when looking for this demon, was to get so many more questions then answers, such a strange little girl.

"You think i'm weird, don't you?".

"What?".

"i can see it with my one eye...", she pointed to her large orange eye, for emphasis, "It's fine, i know i'm strange...you've only just met me and i'm spouting out nonsense about my family and problems and weird junk, but you asked for it...". The horse behind her laughed, reminding landon that, oh yeah, their horses could speak English. She rolled her eye, "I went out to find a place to read to myself and take a break but...i didn't expect it'd lead me to meet Prince Landon of the lucitor kingdom...".

"Well i didn't think it'd lead me to someone who had so much to talk about...".

"I have...a habit of getting into bad situations...just my luck..".

She looked around, keeping a eye on the other servants, "Well, you can take that paper with you, i don't need it for anything. But whoever had it might come looking for it, and if it's some giant creepy lady thing then maybe you should watch out prince...". They exchanged looks and fae paused, looking between them, "What else do you want? You wanted more info, i told you everything i know!". Celeste coughed into her hand, "I was kinda like..attacked...by something in those woods, and now you're kinda saying you found this paper in these woods...are you sure you've never seen... ** _anything_** else out there?".

"Those woods have always been creepy, tales of bogbeasts and evil plants that drag you under and mysterious figures, if you're so sure they're out there...you're better off looking, but...yeah wandering in the woods tends to be a bad idea.", she started cleaning her section and the two followed her,"Didn't you admit to going into those woods at your age? You're younger then both of us!". They both did kinda have a point as Fae put her cleaning supplied away.

"I'm a servant girl, it's much worse if the **_prince_** goes missing out there then me...".

There was silence.

"Hey uh...thanks, for being helpful, and uh...talking to us about all this", landon mumbled, hands in his pockets, "Uh...if there's kinda like, anything I can do to help I-". But the girl cut him off, "Don't die, cause if i cause a prince to die...well...yeah...". She was a strange girl, but considering what landon thought she'd be, this was very much an upgrade. "Hey, if that paper is from the butterfly castle, and there's some freak wandering around...uh...does that mean... ** _everyone_** is in danger?".

To be honest, everyone seemed so concerned about the royals and other kingdoms, he hadn't even considered the citizens were in just as much potential danger. He felt a lump in his throat trying to answer, "Well, yeah...uh...I was unaware...you all knew so little about everything...I'm sorry...". Fae nodded, "Just be careful out there...and um...i wish you luck on your mission Prince Landon, though...here...". She grabbed one of her clovers from her dress and handed it to him, "You might need some luck...we all do..".

He clutched it before looking her over, "hey um...fae...".

"Hm?".

"We need to check out that spot, what if...i **_paid_** you to take us there?".

* * *

Judas was still on edge.

Still no word from Nora and now he was expected to just...do what with luna? Hang out?

He was unsure about her but he didn't have much of a choice at this point, waiting for her just overall made him nervous and sky's texts weren't entirely helping. They needed luna to be in the best of moods if they ever planned to get something out of her and here sky was, making her more mad. I guess if it did anything it seemed to finally put a crack in her that no one seemed to manage to do before, and even though judas rightfully told sky she went too far as he looked through his texts.

Having Luna mention anyone by name from where she came from was quite impressive.

He waited outside the training room of course, hearing kelly wave out the knights as they finished up and left. Some even bowing to the prince on their way out, and he knew that blonde when he saw her, bun up and still rough looking. She paused at the sight of him, sighing to herself as she looked him over, judging him. "You told me you wanted to talk to me after training, I'm assuming this is meant to be important?". She eyed around them, watching for any listeners peeking around.

"We need to talk, about some of the recent things going on, so...you got some free time?", she huffed but seemed a little more content now that judas was actually seemingly listening to her for once, it'd been awhile since just the two of them spoke, and usually when they did it resulted in slight tension. "Sky with you? Or are you really here **_alone_** to talk to me? Knowing her she already told me she had a spat with me earlier i'd rather not speak of.".

"It's just me, i figure that would make you the most comfortable...I was thinking we could talk over a game of ping pong? I believe we haven't finished our match?". She scoffed but she also seemed to actually smile at that, "Cute, but we're here to talk about serious matters, not go out and play...last time it was because we butted heads, i'd rather not be angered any more then I already am from earlier and if you ask a single question about whatever sky told you...I swear..".

"How about this, i tell you the info if you beat me?", he was being so smug about it, even though honestly he was sure luna had other ways at her disposal to get information out of him. And just as he expected, luna tapped on her disguised wand, unimpressed, "I would rather not have to get info from you from more...controversial matters...no more games jude. You should spill the beans on whatever it is you want to talk about, you know full well calling me about info you don't intend to tell me is just asking for trouble...".

"Gee luna, if you were so worried about losing you could've just told me.".

She was competitive, he knew this would make her bend.

Sky told him despite how sweet and caring he usually was, he also could be a major jerk if he wanted to be when he was teasing his friends and family. Something about that smile he had and his tone of voice, Judas described himself usually more of a nerd at heart, but then again he did seem to look almost like a mix between a prep or jock from one of those cliche high school movies he'd seen with sky and his family. The kinda guy you'd want to challenge and beat at his game.

And Luna hated being bested or not seen as the top dog if anything.

"I don't like that you have the ability to both make people love you, but also make people want to punch you in your perfect teeth...", she grabbed his arm, "Very well, let's go to the underworld, we'll talk there...but don't waste my time please...". She seemed rather thankful to find out they weren't going back to the safe room to play this time around, as the underworld had a clear game room, which was where the lucitor family always went to challenge each other to games.

"I'm assuming what you have to say has nothing to do with any word from my mother or...well, the Spiderbites right?".

He picked up a paddle and looked up at her, "No, it's neither of those things, i'm left in the dark for both those things as well at the moment...i hope they're ok though, i'm kinda worried about all of them.". She hummed, picking up a paddle, "Hearing some Intel about the ponyhead kingdom, their son escaping last night...not very reassuring to hear with everything else happening. But honestly the likelyhood a ponyhead can work that costume is very small.".

"Not unless there's several in there working everything...", he mentioned, grabbing a ping pong ball and preparing to serve.

"Well considering they have confirmed hands, I'll take that as a no.".

He served and the ball bounced towards her, the two smacking it back and forth over the spider-weaved net.

"Your Magic high commission seems rather...well...they seem to do very little...", she gave a rather hard smack of the ball back towards him, "Doesn't bode well when even they can't find the things they should be able to find on a whim...if magic is going fuzzy in this reality...sheesh i don't want to imagine that...". The ball flew past her on the next turn and she sighed, going to pick it up, "Mewni is falling apart, do you have any idea what happens when mewmans start panicking?".

"I...got some idea...",he said, swinging back and forth, "You should see some of them around me, snarking about my arm and sometimes terrified about me attacking them...loki claims it's not true, people love me and i'm just not seeing it...but...I dunno, being born or er...created kinda imperfect...and having that constantly beating down your door, telling you everyone secretly hates you...it's a voice that's hard to get entirely rid of, no matter what you do...".

She hit another rough shot, judas almost missing it but managing with a quick save, "You're probably heard all the speeches huh? The ones where you're told to ignore it, to scare them to teach them a lesson, that when you'll be king you won't have to worry about it, that you'll prove them wrong.". Judas said nothing, letting her talk and continue with her train of thought, he was surprised though, she was entirely right about all of those things.

"You both duely want to keep them happy and oppose them instead of taking one direction or the other, it's a hard bargain because you don't know if it's better to be accepted by everyone or stay true to yourself. Is that correct?". Judas looked rather stern, catching the ball with his hands to look up at her, directly in the eyes from his side of the table, "If you're reading my mind, just so you know, it's not really cool to pry into other people's personal issues..".

"No mind reading needed, i can just tell...", she replied simply, "For the record though, if you ask me what to do in your situation...don't let those people win, tradition might make people happy, but...well, it can be old fashioned and...i can't say our ancestors always made the right choices in the long run. I say you exceed expectations, strive to be the best and they'll learn to put up with it. You're being coronated soon right? I suggest whatever party you have, it's both elegant, and fitting for you...".

"Why do you care?".

She hummed, leaning against the table, "I just do, you'll never be a good king if you let everyone push you around like that and feed into what they want...".

"Look, didn't we want to talk about info, the reason you're here?".

She silenced herself before nodding, looking over the boy's face with a certain fascination.

"Ok, spill the beans, why'd you really drag me here...?", Judas was about to answer when luna held out a hand, "I can tell i'm no one's favorite person around here, so the fact you wanted to hang out with me, tells me i'm missing something...". Oh shoot, she was on to them already? He needed to think of something fast to keep her distracted, even if he didn't know why eclipsa wanted him to do this, the last thing he wanted was to be on luna's bad side.

"I don't hate you", he practically blabbed out.

"Hmm?".

"I don't hate you...", he repeated, "You're...not easy to deal with, but...i don't really believe you're a bad person.", he sighed and headed to the far side of the wall, leaning against it. "Look, i have a younger brother, he's difficult to deal with sometimes, but when he's mad with me...i don't believe he really hates me...I don't believe you really think that you think the mind-wiping thing is entirely moral or that you think people who don't make progress are some kind of waste."

"You don't know me judas..."., she smirked, "Things are just different for me...".

"Look, you're kinda hard-edged, not great at making friends, and everyone is kinda intimidated by you...but...you clearly do care about people, i don't think you're so concerned over your mother for no reason. She means something to you back home? You have people back home you're desperate to see again aren't you?", the blonde snorting, shaking her head, "You're really trying to figure me out judas, i give you props, you're way better at it then celeste or sky are...you pay attention to things."

"Do you not open up because you don't want us to know, or don't want anyone to miss you when you're gone?".

"Is there actual info you wanted to tell me or is this an interrogation?", she walked over next to him, leaning against the wall as well, "For the record, i can't say you're very good at it, but it's a solid attempt.". They stood in silence, luna's shoulders sinking and looking around the game room, "Honestly keeping myself mad and stern all the time is tiring...but it's also necessary, between pretending to be a knight and trying my best to find what i need...you just have to keep up apperances..".

"Why?", he mumbled.

"Why?".

"You're not home anymore, maybe you're like this at home...but...you don't have to be this way around everyone here...".

"Says the guy trying to keep up appearances for people who hate him...", she laughed to herself, sending him a look that sent chills, "No wonder I enjoy your company more then the others, we have more in common then I thought...". She moved away from the wall, hand running along the pinpong table, "I have to admit, you're fun to challenge, but if you came out here to find out some secrets, you're going to have to keep guessing it seems.".

"Luna look, i don't wanna pry into whatever is going on back in your universe, but i also don't want us to be enemies...we're clearly not communicating well and we don't seem to really trust each other. We should talk luna, we're going to have better chances if we're on the same team and working together here and if you truly respect me, then i think we both need to work out whatever's the matter so we can get things back on track and get this mission to get you back done...".

She paused for a moment, thinking something over before taking a deep breath and looking judas in the eyes, "I've been doing my own research, but knowing you that was one of your many guesses into my mind, mind you, not very successful research, but still research.". She seemed relaxed, "I've been trying to find celeste all day so she would actually speak to me on everything happening but at this point this mission is falling apart so badly i'm not sure it would've lasted another day...".

Judas's eyes widened.

"Oh don't give me that look, you've been hiding things from me as well, i can tell...".

He closed his gaping mouth, "Has she told you anything...personal?", only to be met with the relief of a shaking head. "Apparently i'm not nearly as good as commanding people as i am back home, your brother and Celeste? they fight back, they don't listen...they go long stretches to ignore and hide from me, they clearly weren't as up to the task as i expected them to be...i supposed that's what i get for hiring random teens rather then experienced solders...".

Wait...landon was working with you?", he sounded surprised, not only that, but also a little dissapointed , luna picked up on that as well, "Purely out of spite for you, though considering how little he's done i'm not sure if he really meant it or it was from a spur of the moment thing to spite you..". Judas froze in place and looked genuinely heartbroken as his shoulders sank and his ears seemed to point downwards, "I...didn't know it was _**that**_ bad...".

"I wouldn't let it ruin your life, i've seen his type, void of attention for so long that it takes a hold on them, till they reach their breaking point and are so starved for attention they are willing to do anything to get it. You blame yourself too much and it won't make anything any better...", she was right, and judas nodded, "I know, i know it's not my fault...i guess it just...hurts? to know your brother...feels this way...about you. I'm supposed to set a good example after all...".

"Aren't we all? we're royals judas, our job is to be an example for our kingdoms, to be an example to others...it's...a lot of pressure to put siblings on top of that", she had a point, eyes wandering to the door, "I'll be honest, i don't agree with you sometimes and i think you need to take some things more seriously, but...i can't say i enjoy watching you feel miserable.". She picked up one of the paddles again, "Another round? I still haven't beaten you yet...".

"Didn't you say you never had fun, aren't your duties more important to you?".

"Well, yes...they are, however...right now...".

She practically leaped over the table with the grace of a gazelle and got into position, "After you dragged me down here and interrogated me and tried to pry into my inner thoughts, i now consider it my duty to crush you to pieces using my paddle...". Judas snapped out of his sadness to see her slam her hand on the table, scaring him as he grabbed his own paddle, "You're just doing this to make me feel better aren't you? You know you don't reallly-".

"I'm not void of compassion, or do you really think that little of me?".

His brows firmed, clutching his paddle tighter.

"You're on...".

He held back less then before, and luna was pretty good, not as good as him, but sill good. Maybe this was what eclipsa meant, getting luna to trust them again and open up with them, or maybe she just wanted luna to stop looking like a snobby mother, one or the other. Though as they kept playing, their playtime was ended as luna put it to a stop, catching the ball in her hand instead of using the paddle. Making Judas stop, almost worried something had come over her.

and it did.

an idea, in fact.

"Luna...what's wrong?".

"Judas...I have... a _**proposal**_ for you...".

* * *

"Not the best day for a lesson...is it?".

"What gave you that idea?".

Eclipsa laughed into her teacup, "Well, judging by the fact guards are scattered all around my tower like little beetles sure helps, look at this poor boy, he looks as bad as I did when i ate some bad chocolate.". She was pointing to angel, on his usual side from sky, who was a nervous wreck this time around. His hair, thought still tied up, was messy as all heck. He was clearly sweating, and he wasn't even looking at anyone with any of his eyes.

Sky had noticed this when he walked in for today's lesson of course, but she almost didn't even want to ask what was the cause considering everything about angel's background that could contribute. She wasn't good at the whole "Comforting thing" exactly, yeah sure, angel broke down in front of her and sought comfort once before but still...she wasn't used to it. Plus Eclipsa being in front of them, knowing her, only made it kinda worse in general.

If Judas was handling luna, she should handle angel.

Worse case scenario, they swap , though sky's last encounter with the tall and bossy blonde probably would make talking to her again...less favorable. Judas was clearly better with both of them then she was still, but that was probably because the guy was normally a very friendly person and the only reason people didn't like him in her eyes, was that they judged him for his arm. Angel and Luna both seemed to hold some type of respect for him, regardless of how they felt about his opinions on them.

Not to say there was no respect between her and them but...yeah.

"I'm fine...", angel said in a 'not so very fine' voice, in his defense though, everyone seemed a little on edge. Angel's father dropped him off as he usually did, but this time he preferred the boy was on watch by someone, forcing angel to be picked up by eclipsa herself this time around. Much to his embarrassment it seemed, and much to his father's pleasure as it seemed he was still very much a Eclipsa fanboy, Sky may not have witnessed it herself but, judging by eclipsa's reaction and angel's after, it was _**mortifying**_.

Though she doubted it was the reason he seemed so sickly.

"Aww dear, I know right now times are stressful and scary, especially with star's plan to enchant the kingdoms...but i promise, you'll be safe here...at least in the meantime. Honestly, we're lucky lessons weren't cancelled, but don't worry, things should hopefully only get easier from here." Angel didn't seem so sure but he silently kept to himself, his four eyes wandering around the room, as if expecting something to pop up and kidnapp him from the corner somewhere.

"What's the lesson for today?", he muttered, still not looking anyone in the face.

"I was thinking more...magic related?".

This got the kid's attentions alright, even angel, who gave the woman a skeptic look.

"I'm weak at magic, you know that...".

"Well so was sky, so i see this as a great learning opportunity!".

The teens exchanged looks before angel went back to ignoring everyone around him, "Sky is not weak...you saw how well she does, with or without her wand. She's kicked me from the kingdom 173 times...whether her wand works or not...". His dark haired companion only raised her eyebrow at him and gaped at his statement, "Wait? Don't tell you you counted every single time that happened? Seriously? Did you make marks in a book or something about this? Please tell me that was a random number you picked out...".

"I have a day planner that has all my visits to the castle for...well that, so...yeah...", he looked embarrassed, but then he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't have a compact, what do you think i do when i'm not at butterfly castle?". She sighed, fair enough, she'd normally guess prince stuff but even that was kinda out of the question since angel's idea of prince stuff was different from actual prince stuff that judas took care of.

"Regardless, I think at a time like this...maybe it's better we move on to spells, don't worry it's going to be perfectly safe and not involve any fighting this time. Especially since there are guards out there who would probably add another mark to my record if i did, on the plus side though, Queen Janna's pranks are hitting more then ever since there are guards everywhere she can mess with, can't deny the one who fell into her bucket trap made me laugh.".

She stood up, heading over to her bookshelf, "Now, sky may own the magic book of spells now, but that never stopped me from making my own collection of spells...sky...any spells you're currently working on for now?". Angel even turned to sky as she felt herself be put on the spot, "I-I uh...I've been a little busy to really come up with any...i mean, Fireskull Frenzy is a fun one, but uh...last time i used that i burned a tower and i'm not trying it anytime soon...".

"Don't you have more...?", Angel popped up yet again, "Your bubble charm? Shard hearts? Of course your licorice rope counts as well...i also believe you made your own cloudy recently as well since you were always conjuring your mother's before...". Alright, now angel was starting to enter weird territory again, and it must've shown clear on her face since it made eclipsa laugh, sitting down with a dark book in her hands. "Oh c'mon sky, he's fought you so much, no doubt he'd know you quite well in that field", she wasn't wrong but it was still odd.

"Uh...do arachmen really even have spells? Did you guys...like...ever... _ **have**_ spells?".

Angel looked personally offended, "All monsters can use your wand sky...which means all monsters can make spells, just because my species could do magic without a wand doesn't mean we never invented spells outside of making silk.". Then his face grew sad, "But, most of those recorded in our history...were burned, by queen solaria...even if we couldn't do magic much after the mewmans took over...losing those records...only made things worse...we stopped magic altogether and only knew the one spell...our weakest...honestly our ultimate is considered so unpredictable because we were never given the magical practice to control it, that war completely destroyed us...".

Eclipsa's sad expression was enough for Sky to realize maybe that question was a bad idea.

"Uh...moving on...".

"Don't worry sky, magic actually can be different depending on species, prince lucitor after all has different magic then you, and so do the ponyheads...it's not a weird assumption to make, i personally...i believe it's more of an in between, correct angel?". He grumbled for a bit before nodding, "Yeah, it's half our own magic, and partially theirs because we can't conjure it without magic that's not personal to us internally. We can do spells you can't...I think..".

"Have you ever...tried using them?".

"There's no point in trying things you can't do, servants do silk and outside of that...it's just the one web spell...that's it for me. Not like i'm in a position to create spells either, not skilled enough, too busy on other matters..." He trailed off, clearly thinking about other things, "Anyways, don't focus on that, you're the family that focuses on magic, you're the one who can go practice your spells.". Geez, he had no trouble at all trying to built trip her about her family history did he?

He was so blunt about, but he also wasn't wrong.

With her mother going out of her way to keep angel out of the castle aside from these lessons, sky really lacked an opportunity to hang out with him and question some of the things she wanted to ask , yeah globgor was out there doing his own investigating but there was something that told her angel was more of the person to put her focus on. Besides. leaving from this point on will no doubt be harder then it used to be, so going to angel's own castle wouldn't work out for her.

She needed a way to keep him here, just a bit longer.

"Sky?", Eclipsa tilted her head and smirked, "How about showing us some of your more innocent spells? You have been using your wand and practicing right?". Well, sky had to admit that she really hadn't been, she'd been falling behind a bit ever since the physical teaching stopped and mostly because she was now surrounded by more competent magic users who could do these things without her. Even as she took out her wand now her expression was enough indication for eclipsa.

"It's ok dear, but honestly...use that wand more often...don't be afraid of doing magic if you need to..".

Sky looked over to angel, who simply blinked at her as she stood up. "I dunno, what if i try and my wand malfunctions and...", then she heard angel shush her and she turned in annoyance, "It only malfunctions because of your conflicting emotions, when your really god for it, it works just fine". She almost felt like rolling her eyes, Like yeah maybe, but that didn't entirely explain how or if she was responsible for bringing her sisters here...did it?

Man that was so long ago, she really had no idea how she felt during that time.

She knew she was still kinda upset, but she also was determined to do something, anything?

It was a thing with her family, they had a problem? Use magic to fix it! Find a spell and make it work! Practice and keep up with said practice so you're ready to be a good queen. She looked at her wand, it's shiny heart shaped gem-stone glistened at her. There was still no telling how that had happened that night and who was entirely responsible, for all they know the masked person was just some rouge causing mayhem that had nothing to do with anything.

But they'd never know unless they caught him, her, it.

And there was a high chance she might be under suspicion or worse if she did nothing.

"Princess Butterfly?"

Angel got her attention, and sky looked at her wand again, thoughts and idea running through her head. With luna not being here, or any of the girls for that matter, she was finally on her own to make these choices when it comes to magic. Do her own thing, do things her sisters couldn't. Sure, Sunny seemed to share a care for Angel because she was rather empathetic and had a sweet spot for monsters in need, but Sky had the history, it was almost bizarre to think just all the memories she had stored about fighting this pest of as prince actually meant something to a degree.

Angel sorta seemed to treat her with some kind of respect, she knew that, but it's not like throughout their childhood they were close with each other or anything, she mainly ignored him and she and judas had rarely hung out with anyone but each other. And yet, Angel seemed to know things she didn't think he'd pay attention to, geez now she almost wished she had paid nearly as much attention to him instead of being annoyed all the time so she had something to use against him.

But regardless, if anyone was gonna get this from him, it'd be her.

It better be.

"Yeah yeah...uh...is this really a good place to be doing magic? If i break anything in here we're so dead...", in which eclipsa snapped her fingers and everything cleared out, including the couches as angel fell down and landed on his back with a small whine. Eclipsa moved off the side of the room, ushering the fallen prince to join her as he lifted himself up with his extended legs and moved away, grumpy about his tea being gone as well until eclipsa magicked it up for him.

"Honestly I've been waiting for you to do magic for a very long time...ever since i heard you were improving, angelus, name one of sky's spells...something that won't severely ruin my room please? I want Globgor to come by later and watch the stars.". Angel sighed and thought for a moment, going through his head, " Lazer Bat Blast?". Sky giving him a look before attempting to do the spell herself, jumping up and airming up before a measly purple bat came out and landed don the floor.

Welp.

"Look, it's a lot easier to do this stuff when i'm not being watched or...under pressure...", well, it wasn't too bad when bernard and melaine had been watching her but bernard was more focused on his card tricks and melaine well...she would like what sky did no matter what, sky kinda wished she was here right now. She'd had so many crazy ideas she was bound to know what to do in this situation, even if it was something from an insane earth movie.

What would melaine do? Or Judas for that matter? Well, if melaine were in the process of thinking about how they'd question angel, well...actually she'd just do it, outright, pad and all without needing to worry about keeping angel here longer. If Judas were doing it he'd pull angel aside, talk to him in private, work a way around to discover what was happening, he was firm but also somewhat gentle. Those options kinda were out of luck considering how little they had in common with sky herself.

"Sky?".

"Look, i'm thinking ok!".

"Dear...don't think so hard about this, it's your wand, you're in control, don't focus so much on us, do it your way...".

Her way?

Duh.

"Ok, well...let's uh...let's try that thing again ok? ", She grumbled at the flopping bat on the wooden floor, flapping about and just barely being able to get off the air. Not her best work, and the looks on her guests faces really weren't helping her already low self esteem. She hadn't used this spell THAT recently so she might be out of practice, but if she was ever going to manage it she needed to focus and do what she did before when fighting angel.

Just get through the class, and then she could focus on what to do about angel later.

"LAZER BAT BLAST!", she went for it again, this time trying to focus her wand a little better, luna talked to her about that didn't she? Wands and how best to grip and position them for her spells? The information was coming back to her again, and in a final blow the spell actually came out almost successfully. Not completely, but the 3 bats that did come out, were flying, and still had lazers that were actually working. A better attempt then her first one alright.

Even eclipsa smiled, impressed, butting angel next to her to clap and lose his usual downer tone. He was reluctant, but still did so, he wasn't exactly heartless. Sky still wasn't fond of them watching there but at the very least she was a little more confident then how she started out , motioning for them to shoot her another spell to try. Not that she expected this to work full time, but as long as she avoided their gaze and kept her focus, she should relatively be fine right?

Right.

Angel asked her to summon her darker cloudy because of course he would, which unfortunately led to a few poofs before a successful first attempt was made. She kinda felt bad this "Lesson" was more for her then Angel though, it wasn't particularly kind of eclipsa to set up a class she could do but angel couldn't, unless...she was expecting sky to do something . She glanced over to angel, "Uh...you wanna come here and I mean...we could at least...".

She was inviting him to join? And do _**what**_ exactly?

"Uh...at least...what now?".

"I mean, do your web spell! It's the one you know right?".

He blinked at her, "You...want me to use my magic? it doesn't do much! You know that! It's just a simple sticky web spell". But she still motioned for him to join still, and awkwardly and very un-prince like, he shuffled over. Smoothing out his fancy clothes and standing next to sky. His hands glowed only a little bit before sky saw webbing form, she really wasn't used to seeing it like this, well...not being shot at her from far distance and as he played target practice with it. She found he was better at it then she thought, webbing up her bats to the walls.

Guess when you only have one spell the learn, you learn to easily master it.

He wasn't even being smug about it, but then again, it wasn't typical for him, Loki maybe, but not Angel. If this is what he could do with weak magic, sky'd hate to see him at full power, pinches out, eyes glowing, and vemon prepared for attack. Geez, and people thought their butterfly forms were scary, no wonder even solaria was anxious about his species to reduce them to decay and hiding. Angel stopped when he finished his practice, huffing and reaching up to fix his hair, as some had got lose and had blown in his face from it's normally organized ponytail.

"Go again...produce some spells...", Sky's nervousness at being watched by her frienemy and strange sorta grandmother was washed away, it was almost like doing magic alongside judas and her usual friends, where embarrassing herself usually didn't matter. She seemed to do more accurately after that, to the point she was actually enjoying herself, even eclipsa was enjoying the show of the two teens having fun together as more of sky's spells go stuck to the stony walls before eventually retreating into her wand.

"That was kinda fun actually...", she mumbled, "i guess there's less pressure when it's more of a game then my mom asking me to do something over and over again cause I kept failing...or where she got weird about me not being perfect during my presentation in front of literally everyone". The older woman shrugged, "Well with your mother, it was either that, or mostly winging it...though i suppose i'm not one to talk, I had a habit of winging it sometimes as well...probably because me and Star both were looking for trouble most of the time, when trouble normally found you...".

"Is it bad...i'm not..", she waved her hands around, "Winging it?".

"Honestly if you were able to "Wing It" every time you got yourself in a jam, i don't think you'd be nearly as cool. You get through things with ingenuity and support, i say that makes you rather impressive in your own way.".She was probably saying it to make her feel better but Sky accepted it. Man why did the positive reinforcement she received slip away so easily, it was almost like she wanted to look down on herself way too much then keep eclipsa and judas's positive words of encouragement with her.

"Well...", she eyed her monster companion and awkwardly patted his shoulder, much to both their discomfort still. This was still taking some getting used to and neither seemed entirely sure where they were at this point in their strange relationship, "You did...a good job...with the whole...webbing thing, well honestly i shouldn't be surprised considering how good you are with it when we had to fight and stuff but...yeah...there you go". She wasn't good at giving him compliments either, "She might as well be complimenting the drying of paint.".

"Thanks?", he said, eyes looking to her hand as she pulled it away rather fast, "For the record i'm still mad at your mother...don't think...I'm not still mad...". She sighing, rubbing the top of her wand against her cheek, "  
Well, that's something we share in common...i'm kinda peeved at her too...". Eclipsa looked around the room, hands on her hips," i'm going to put things back in place, would you two be dears and grab some snacks from the kitchens? there's still time left in our lesson so we might as well eat together and i'm sure the guards can escort you there and back...oh and...watch where you step, you know the queen likes her pranks".

She sent sky a wink as furniture started to reaper back into the room once again.

Angel blinked at her before sky grabbed his arm and moved him out, good, eclipsa actually was giving her an opportunity to talk to him and ask him questions, whether on purpose or not, well...who can tell with eclipsa? Regardless she dragged him to leave, thankful, the guards taking note and one following them along because of course. Sky let go of angel's arm, and made a cough, the boy's pointed ears pricking upwards and he huffed as he lifted himself on a bit with his legs to walk instead, almost giving him the impression of floating next to her .

"Spit it out, what is it this time...? If this is about us hanging out like we talked about...it's become more complicated now...especially in regards to what happened last night ".

"Well yes, we wanna do it...but actually...I kinda wanted to ask you...something".

He looked down at her from his current position, though something told sky he was anxious sky was about to ask him something rather...weird. Though i guess when she thought about it, asking him about breaking into the castle and about the silk thing were not normal questions, it almost took her a minute to figure out how she should even ask him. "Look hey...it's been awhile...like...some time...but...that sleepover...why were you...like...in the caste?", ok, that probably was the worst way to phrase that but now she had to roll with it.

And Angel's bewildered expression fit as he seemed to be wondering if the princess was serious or not, "If you're asking If i was up to anything...I was not, i was in bed and found myself there...in front of prince lucitor...". His ears dropped and he seemed utterly embarrassed, "He believed i was truly responsible...and...i can't entirely blame him either...". He shook his head, "Look, i'm not entirely proud of everything I did in my attempts to help my people who were wronged, but it's fairly embarrassing to be looked down upon by a fellow monster prince..".

"Wait, what? Judas doesn't look down on you. I mean, he doesn't always agree with you and kinda thinks you should sorta know better but then again he acts like a mom to everyone, but yeah, like...he's the guy who kept telling me we should try and get along and stuff for the betterment of the future. I mean, you've seen him...he kinda does his best to not hate anyone, even when he's mad at someone...he doesn't think you're a bad person...I can promise you that."., she was sorta stumbling over her words but it seemed to be working judging by the boy's rising ears.

"He doesn't?", angel seemed surprised, before coughing, "He's...a respectable individual, he's one of the few people who ever understood...well, he treated me like a person more then...an obstacle at least...". He paused and looked to sky, "Tell him i'm sorry...". This got sky's attention as she looked him over, "For what? Is this about stealing his compact or something?". Angel's eyes shifted around and he held his shoulders, "Sure, something along those lines...".

They made it to the kitchens and sky realized angle had never been here before, getting back on his normal feet and awkwardly trying not to hit anything in the kitchens. The staff seemed happy to see Sky, angel seemed more of a mixed bag, no doubt that he had probably made their jobs harder from past protests in the past. He avoided eye contact with all of them as sky asked one of the staff for something they could eat, receiving some fresh rolls, a whole bag of them to bring back.

Sky grabbed one to eat, the smell of fresh baked rolls reminded her of when she and judas were still kids sneaking food from the kitchens to make a fort and hung out in her room together, spending time under a nice pillow fort and fussing about their parents. Usually they'd grab a dozen or so cookies, some rolls, maybe even some fruits, though honestly the reason they probably stopped sneaking food out was judas's arm liked to pop out at inconvenient times and boy did it give them away easily.

Angel it seemed, had never really had food...like this before, since truthfully, he was still a poor prince after all regardless of improvements. Though his reluctance to eat warm buttery rolls seemed to surprise sky, angel had a good sense of smell after all, he almost seemed entranced by the food as sky urged him to try it. He took a bite, chewing before immediately going in for another, considering his diet back home mostly was insects and whatever berries and creatures they managed to grab in those woods, this was brand new to him.

And yet, he called a pizza place with jude's compact.

Huh.

"You seem...to really like these rolls...".

"It's warm and buttery and...reminds me of...spending time with my mom...", his mind wandered and he sounded sad again before wiping away his tears, "It's good, we don't get food as good as this stuff back home, guess we never had the freshest ingredients or anything...this isn't made with magic right?". his eyes seem to bug out with every flavored bite, and the princess watched him finish with extreme delight, "No, mom says food made from magic never tastes as good as food without it, it probably tastes funny to be honest anyway...".

"Well, i wish we had more back home...".

Sky had to take the basket away from him just to make sure he didn't eat the rest, "Nope, don't...we're bringing this back...c'mon.". She pulled him along she she found him actually smiling, a rare thing for him in her presence. But she needed to continue with her line of questions, even if globgor would look into the silk thing himself, hearing it from angel might at least help with her role on this wired team and make her seem more capable instead of putting her things aside.

"Hey...so...the silk thing...you said you can do that again right?".

"Not me exactly but-".

"How'd your people get the magic for it?'.

His eyes widened, "Oh? Um...it was a rather kind gesture from a family member of yours...we didn't exactly need to "Get" magic, we're only so weak magically because of our lack of practice on much magic and exposure to the stuff is rare to come by. But, we were given a scroll on that spell again...and with some practice...the spell had finally been revised after so long. Our people stopped doing it and passing it along because they were afraid of solaria, who burned away everything, my people thought it best to avoid magic to avoid her gaze...but this act of kindness, might mean we can profit once again...".

"Wait wait wait...who did this? Describe them?".

Angel avoided her question though, moving forward and on his way back to eclipsa's only to find a bucket falling from above the doors as soon as they were opened in his quick attempt to get away from the princess. Sky moved faster to catch up with him, wondering if there was a reason he refused to actually answer that question and noticed the bucket as soon as the double doors were forced open. One of her mother's pranks no doubt, typical they'd run into one now of all time.

And what happened next was in seconds as sky cast a spell, her licorice spell to rope around the boy and pull him out of harms way, only for him to be pulled back into her. He caught the rolls rather well surprisingly enough, but it seemed the impact of him hitting sky didn't leave her without injury. Sky rubbing her forehead and mumbling as angel panicked, the guard who was protecting them ran over in worry as sky felt herself close her eyes and pass out.

"Sky? Princess? Skyler!?".

Angel's panicked voice was the last thing she heard when she blacked out.

* * *

Sky saw only green, doors and voices, some calling out her names, she seemed to have no idea what was happening or where to go, though what she did know was that she was alone, and kinda terrified. Whoever was chasing her seemed to come from anywhere and everywhere and she both wanted to move and not move at the same time. She wanted to call out but couldn't speak, she wanted to hide but had nowhere to go, the light was getting brighter and her heart was beating faster.

Where was she? Where was everyone else? Who was out there?

She was panicking, the voices were getting louder, chanting her name over and over and-

"Sky?!".

Her eyes opened, making out the blurry images in front of her, she knew she was on something soft at the very least, and after a few minutes of readjustment she could fully comprehend that she was in eclipsa's tower, on the couch. Judas was here, with Luna, Eclipsa, and Angel, and surpisingly...both her moms were here as well, looking over her and making sure she wasn't too injured. Sky tried to recall what happened and realized she must've passed out during the whole thing.

"Oh thank goodness...", Star sighed, scolding Janna for her bucket pranks as Sky's other mom laughed and simultaneously showed an expression of guilt, a rarity for her. Judas smiled, typical for him, and luna seemed thankful but unamused, typical for her. Angel on the other hand looked more sickly then when he arrived earlier that day, awkwardly handing her one of the rolls they received from the kitchen. Sky took it awkwardly from him as the adults talked among themselves.

Star seemed to thank angel, if you counted a nod as a way of saying "Thank you". Clearly star wasn't still sure about the boy but was in no position to really act scoffy about him, especially since he presumably was the one who had brought sky here. Star then started talking to eclipsa, pulling on her hair, "I'm glad sky's ok but...please, keep a closer eye on her next time...I REALLY don't wanna find out she drank something dangerous or got burned or anything...".

Geez, did her mom think she was stupid or something?

Thankfully classes were still going, but Janna's pranks were going to be reduced from now on, at least, if that were even possible.

Star was still unfortunately incredibly busy, only checking on sky carefully before being forced to head out, janna on her heels and sending sky a jokey apology smile. Everyone else though, remained, Eclipsa making Sky some tea to help comfort her as Judas and Luna took their seats. "Don't worry about your mothers, they'll be ok, but you should thank personal angel over there for immediately bringing you here to get you help, bless his soul, he didn't know where your infirmary was..".

Angel blushed in embarrassment, crossing his arms and tuning away as sky mumbled out a "Thanks towards him", he took another roll from their basket, eating it to help comfort him a little more as Judas grabbed his teacup. "You feeling ok? We were coming to find you and talk but this...really wasn't how we expected to find you in the slightest...", judas, being too sweet as ever, as per usual. Sky rubbed her forehead and adjusted her hat, " Apparently Angel slamming into you hurts more then I thought it would...".

"You imagined angel slamming into you?", luna asked, "What kinda fights do you two normally get into?".

Now angel looked like he wanted to hide in his clothes, embarrassed and probably guilty for being the reason sky got hurt in the first place, ears folding against his skull and curdling up into a little ball on his seat. And Sky gave luna a look, actually kinda annoyed at luna for probably making him feel worse about the situation. Yeah she got injured, but she'd been injured plenty of times before and she kinda saved angel from a much worse fate, thankfully.

"Look, what are you here for...either of you?", honestly the sooner they moved the conversation along to something else the better at this point. She knew Judas had plans to talk to luna in private, to get her to speak, but wow he worked fast, she was at least expecting him to do something later tonight. But him and luna very much seemed on the same page, well if luna looking more determined then annoyed was some kind of giveaway since she rarely would go off to something like this unless it was important.

"We're here for you...we...", he looked to angel, "Me and Luna need to speak with you, we've talked and we're on better terms...but...there's something more we need to speak about.". He stood up and coughed, getting Eclipsa's attention, "Eclipsa? May me and luna go get some ice for sky from the infirmary? She might need some just to be safe...". Eclipsa looked over from her teapot to nod, "Of course, Angel, here...come help me till they get back, I want you to try some of this new tea i got from the monster village...".

Angel walked over to her, his eyes briefly looking at the three other teens in curiosity as he headed over, sky getting off the comfy couch to be dragged away and out the door. Sky didn't have much time after to react as they headed to the courtyard and pulled her behind a rose bush to move away from the guards around the place. Sky brushed some leaves from her nice hat as she looked over the two in front of her with their stern faces, like parents ready to scold their child.

Sky didn't like the look of this already.

"Guys? What's going on?".

They exchanged a look, and spit the news out fast.

"We're going to the spiderbite kingdom, the three of us...we're going to find nora and miss Jackie...".


	26. The Slime Heist

It was kinda risky and probably stupid, but going out to look around the woods was his best chance.

Fae was about to argue and landon stopped her, "Look, i don't know how bad things typically get with you here but if we don't find this guy things are about to get a whole lot worse, you're the closest thing we've got to a lead and if you can help...please help...". The small girl blinked at him with her one eye, a few horseshoes falling off the wall behind her as she thought about this, "You sure you wanna go out there? I can't promise you'll find anything...".

"Look, i don't know what else you've heard about me, but i'm used to people ignoring me or thinking i'm useless...if there's a chance i can figure out what's happening and prove everyone wrong, i need to do it...please?". He felt so pathetic begging this young girl but he couldn't end this day with nothing, he needed something. If he couldn't get anything useful this day was a complete and utter waste and making this effort thinking he had a lead was stupid of him.

"When exactly do you want to go?".

"Tonight, as soon as we can...maybe we can find their hideout...".

Even Celeste was looking at him as if he were crazy, "Wait wait wait...you want to go into the woods and search for them... _ **tonight**_? Like i know you wanna like...show everyone off, but you sure we're ready to go out there...i could've DIED out there last time...". She pushed him to the side for a more private conversation, Fae going back to work as the skeleton horses stared at the strange duo. Landon looked determined though, and Celeste knew it was a lost cause trying to stop him.

She almost missed it when he was grumpy, wanted to be alone, and hated being involved in anything.

He took out the wand paper again, "Celeste, we need to find out where they are...i mean...c'mon, don't you want to know? Some weirdo wanted to know more about sky's wand, so much so they stole a section from her book? Why? What's so special about sky's wand? We could find out where they're hiding and catch them! If they lost this thing out in the woods, then they must have a reason for going there, if we can find something we could-".

Celeste closed his mouth with her hand, taking the paper from him for a closer look.

"You're in over your head dude, yeah it's weird someone wanted this page so badly but we don't know WHY yet, there could be like...several reasons they'd take this. If they wanted sky's wand, then why not steal it? They can break into everything else easily apparently.".

"Well...".

"Still, i mean, they must take _**some**_ kinda interest in sky's wand...i can't really go against that".

Celeste looked over the page, going through it carefully, "Hmmm...weird...". Her eyes lingered on the page for a second, before looking at landon, "Y'know, when we popped up out of sky's wand seemingly, we really didn't know why or how cause like...sky said she never did it because she sucks at magic. But her wand here says sky's wand can like...well...one's of it's gems is kinda unusual...the big purple opal one...maybe we need to talk to sky herself about this kinda nonsense cause something's definitely weird about her wand...".

"How weird?".

" _ **Multiverse** _weird...it says it can show shards of multiple universes inside of it if you look close enough...".

Landon blinked at her, "Wait...sky's wand...it's gem...can show _**multiverses**_? Now that was something sky sure never mentioned it could do before..."., celeste grumbled, "But it's written here, she should know it can do it then...geez, her wand gets that kinda gem huh? Lucky...i got the lame blue teardrop one.". Landon looked over to fae, who was cleaning up her area, though rather unsuccessful as she was only making more of a mess for her to clean up rather then actually cleaning up.

"I mean, i dunno much about it other then that...but turns out that wand is funkier then usual, well it says it can peer into multiverses but nothing about affecting them i guess. Her wand is just...unique, maybe it has something to do with why she says it's so buggy all the time, that or it's literally just broken. ", she held the paper tighter, "I sure hope she has a good reason for not telling us about this stuff, it's kinda important considering the situation...".

"We'll see, but like...we'll have to worry about it later, the paper is kinda important here...sky having it is less weird then it being in the middle of a field".

"It's still a kinda concerning find landon...can you blame me for being kinda anxious? No matter who has it, it's kinda freaky...".

"Ok, well...we still don't know why'd they'd want this page or what they're up to and we're never going to figure it out unless we go out there and look. I know you kinda got freaked out there, but hey, you're not alone this time...we'll look around, and if we don't find anything we'll come back, sound fair?". Her brown eyes seemed to pierce into his as she glanced him over as if to make sure he was serious, she handed the paper back to him and he stuck it into his boot for safekeeping.

"We need to question sky on this...her gem...cause i swear if she's behind this...", celeste closed her eyes, "Fine fine, we'll do this...it better not be a waste though, and i swear if you get us killed i'll kill you myself in the afterlife...". Landon held out his hand, "let's just look out for each other ok? It's at least worth a look since we might not get another chance, and...then we'll find sky about her weird wand...take a look for ourselves...see what happens...".

"Fine...".

Landon headed back to the small girl, who finally finished putting things away, dusting off her dress and crossing her arms. "So...you want to go into the forest of certain death, and search the spot i found right? You sure you wanna do this? I mean, i'm not opposed to extra pay i'm just saying...if you're going there, better stay close...or...actually considering you're with me...maybe a safe distance and just be cautious? Either way just be careful...".

Celeste grumbled, hand touching her disguised wand bracelet.

"Oh trust us...we will".

* * *

"I don't like this guys...".

Luna was armed with her wand, ready for anything, "Just stay close to us...we're better sticking together.". Sky felt a little squished between the two tall teenagers, both stealthily making their way through the woods after a fast travel using their scissors to get to the outside, sky trying to keep close to them, armed herself with her wand and tazer. "How'd you guys lie your way outta this one anyway...? It's gonna be pretty bad if our parents find out we're out here, doing this...", and luna shushed her, "Me and judas already took care of business...turns out he's as eager to find his slimy friend as i am to finding what is happening...".

He reassured he, a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember how we can't go anywhere without the assistance of a guard?", sky nodded and he pointed to luna, " We have one...the best one they had available in fact...we told our parents and your parents after lessons that you and me would spend dinner together, under guard, nearby...it was the only way we could get the three of us out...and before you ask, we already have a distraction to help keep out parents busy. Well, my parents, your parents are plentiful occupied...".

"With... ** _what_** exactly?".

"Sunny's always wanted more of an audience to perform for, hopefully she and galexia can keep them bust for a bit, i think my grandparents are supposed to be with them as well. The mission is simple, we go there, and look for them, if it gets too hairy, we return home for back up. But i can't wait much longer, we wait any longer and who knows what might happen...nora wanted to help me and now she's in danger and god i shouldn't have left her behind...".

Sky frowned, "Judas...if you hadn't come back...you could've been in danger as well...". Luna shushed them, forcing them to move along through the woods to get closer to the castle, Sky spoke a little quieter this time around. "If you never came back from seeing nora i would've freaked, you're my best friend and god then i'd regret not coming with you...". Judas gave her a sympathetic smile, and wrapped an arm around her in a small hug.

"Thanks sky...i'm glad you care so much...", though the smile faded quickly, "But now, we gotta focus on what's here and now...and nora and jackie and...i just hope they're ok...". Sky tried to ease his worries as they made their way finally to the large green and brown castle covered in it's usual slime and webs. Though what made the trio anxious were the lack of guards around, of citizens, or literally anyone for that matter around the kingdom.

Luna looked to judas and sky, "We better split up, i'm going to enter through one of the towers, your two can go around the sides, report back to me with your compacts, we do a sweep of the area. We might not be too late...", though before the blonde could zoom off judas grabbed her arm, "You sure you'll be ok on your own? We don't know what we're up against...". But luna pulled away, "I've been through this plenty of times before, with or without help...now get a move on...we want to find them in due time here...".

And with that she has already used a charm, zooming through a window like a ninja and leaving the friends behind. Sky looked over to judas who nodded, "Sky, just contact me if...anything happens...be careful ok? I know you can do this...you've been training after all...we'll meet up soon...". Sky kept her lips shut, after last night with her mother, she really could't miss her chance now to prove herself capable on her own, that she wasn't weak or incapable of helping.

Judas nodded to her to make sure as he headed off in one direction, leaving sky to go the other, armed and nervous.

She wanted to do this alone, but she also would be lying if she didn't say she liked having judas's company, especially at dangerous situations like this. He got freaked out too but he was better at hiding how much he got freaked out. Sky never really visited the spiderbite castle much, not really outside of custom visits and well, when she snuck in here with judas. She had a weak memory of where to even start with this place though her suspicion was they were hiding in a bunker.

Though where? Who honestly knows.

She felt anxious wandering around the silent castle, finally finding the door and easily pushing her way inside to the left or was it right? The whatever wing she was in. Taking in how filthy this castle was, did they ever dust in this place? It looked more like a place angel would like considering all the webs and woodland setting, then again this castle was built on his species's original homeland so of course he would probably live here if it were possible.

With buttered rolls as well.

The castle was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop, not to mention it was incredibly dark and hard to tell what was going on inside. It wasn't a good sign, what if they weren't even here anymore? sky used her wand for light as she wandered around the halls, honestly Her already seemed to have gotten what she wanted right? The book? What need did they have to do...whatever this was? The spiderbites weren't exactly these super powerful people with a super powerful kingdom to mess with.

Sky had to imagine whatever it was, jackie got caught in it with her team. She was usually so cautious, so careful, she had to have been pretty caught off guard to get captured of...who knows what. Then again, Her was a clear magic user, so she did have an upper hand in all of this depending on how skilled they were. Maybe they mind controlled them like loki? But then again, if she could do that then why hadn't she utilized them? There was no reason why not.

Hmm.

She only usually came here when her mother dragged her into this place, the spiderbites were not typically the most...clean when it came to their castle and it kinda made it harder for others to want to visit, sky was mostly assuming they just gave up on the webs because they couldn't remove them as fast as they showed up, though the slime that was everywhere was also not entirely helping. Sure, the stuff was basically amazing for healing, especially in this kingdom, but was a hazard in many other cases.

Even when Nora went to other kingdoms, the servants there were cautious of the slime that dripped from her hair and usually would stain the walls and floors when she walked around. Though honestly maybe it was things like that that made nora more anxious about people when she was a walking mess. Sky barely knew where she was walking around here, having only been here a handful of times, the castle might not be big but it sure felt that way for her.

This was going to take awhile, but hopefully something good came out of it.

Her curiosity led her to check out some of the rooms, only to come up empty once again. God this place was spooky when it was empty, she was so used to servants rustling and bustling about that seeing a big empty castle was so bizarre for her. She really hoped judas was inside by now, she really wasn't into being alone like this, and she wasn't making a lot of progress so far. Though as she crept along the halls, she suddenly hear a banging noise in the distance.

The hair on her neck stood up and she froze.

She outta check it out and she knew she had to, but boy she didn't want to in a place like this. Where was it even coming from anyway? It seemed pretty far back in the house somewhere, and sky gulped as she moved slowly through the halls, trying to find the source of the noise, more empty rooms and more empty rooms. This castle wasn't even that big and yet sky felt lost in it, watching her step and almost always turning to chekc her surroundings as she came across the source of the noise.

Under...the floor?

A trapdoor!

She must've found their safe room...right? Unless this was a secret vault or a dungeon or...who knew with this place. This castle was old, and sure wasn't held up by magic, for all she knew this was where they kept a pack of giant spiders. Was that weird to assume considering the forest they lived in? Maybe. Though regardless she had to check from top to bottom if she could, hopefully luna and judas were ding alright on their ends and hopefully she wouldn't end up worse.

Sky had her wand at the ready, moving aside a rather dusty rug from under her to spot a hidden trapdoor, locked. And whoever was under it was banging on the door rather loudy, desperate to escape, was this really a good idea? Then again, if it were her, she would have no need to bang on the door...unless this were a trap? Sky debated about it a bit more in her head before deciding she needed to calm down and go for it, wand at the ready as she focused and busted the lock.

Though the first thing she was met with after she carefully opened the hatch was...

A book to the face.

Sky fell to the floor, this was just not her day today was it? Though she could hear her attacker's voice call out to her and luckily she hadn't passed out this time, being able to make out a green figure who almost looked like she'd cry.

"Sky? SKY!".

"Ah...Nora?", sky rubbed her head, looking up to find an extremely embarrassed and armed girl standing in front of her, immediately pulling her to her feet and checking her head, "I-I...what are you doing here? Is your mother here too? Judas...?". She looked around as if to check for sky's group only to find no one in sight and she tensed further, Sky trying to relax her and ask what happened. Prompting her to sit down and talk, nora sighed and took a seat in a rather dusty chair.

Then she started sobbing.

"When the blackout and craze started, we were lead to the safe room to keep us protected...but...my dad didn't show up, so my mom went out to find him herself and told me to stay put and...i don't know where anyone is, i kept banging for help and no one let me out...no guards, no parents...i was down there by myself and i didn't know if i'd get out...", she batted at her face, before looking up at sky, "Judas...he's ok right? When it happened... i had to leave him and..".

"He's fine, he's here actually...".

Her eyes lightened up, "He is? Where? I haven't heard from anyone in hours, i don't...I don't know if...". She huddled up into a little ball and sky tried to ease her worried, nora pulling her into a hug, blushing and seeking some kind of comfort. Despite any conflict with her parents or her home, this was a nightmare for her, sky hugging her tightly as she pulled out her compact to tell judas the good news. At least nora was safe, even if she was distressed.

"Just stick with me for now, we're gonna figure this out...uh...you need anything? I'm not sure what your safe room is like compared to ours...".

"No we had food, and water and all that...i'll be fine...I just...i need to know where my parents are...".

Judas texted back instantly, nora still crying into sky's clothes and staying close to her as she read her messages, he seemed more then thankful, in fact, it seemed judas had just been about to text sky himself with some news. The castle was still rather quiet except for sudden creaks and noises here and there, making both girls want to put up their weapons and aim them at whatever came through the door next so any news that got them one step closer to leaving was fine with them.

Judas: You need to come to the ballroom, i found them

Sky: The king and queen, the knights, jackie?

Judas: Yeah, all of them, they're here...and...you're not gonna like it...

Sky: Are they...?

Judas: No, no no no, nothing like that...but you better get over here...it's the room with the forest mural overtop it's entrance...or just ask nora, she'd know better then either of us...

Sky: You ure you can't handle it...maybe we should get nora out of here first?

Judas: No sky, i need you for this, i'm not gonna be able to do this myself

That wasn't a good sign.

She bumped nora, getting her attention , she wiped her eyes again and sky nodded to her compact, "We found your parents...well..technically judas found them...c'mon...let's go...the sooner the better...". Nora followed her out, armed at the ready to be safe for sure alongside sky as they made their way through carefully and safely. "Sky...thanks...for coming for me...", nora was blushing deeply, hiding behind her hair, "I was so worried...you...that i'd...".

"What? No we wouldn't just forget you and leave you down there...", sky quickly said, trying to calm her down and get her to look her in the eyes, "My mom is just under so much pressure and i guess she didn't want to rush over here unless she knew for sure it was urgent, she couldn't be sure...what was happening but...yeah". Nora smiled though, even through all her tears,"I just...thanks for caring about me so much...you guys...are nice... .".

Sky blushed this time round, geez, nora was really sweet despite everything going on wasn't she? Sky didn't really ever get flustered but then again she rarely was complimented like this from anyone who wasn't super close to her, she usually assumed the worst.

Then again that was normal for her and judas both at times.

"Our parents don't know we're out here...we came to help but...we knew they'd never let us go out there ourself...so...we may have snuck out...", nora didn't seem to mind though, if anything she seemed to find that even more charming. "You know...after this...we might not get to see you anymore...",nora's smile fainted, "I...had a feeling...my parents...were paranoid as is...". Sky sighed and kept her close, "i'm really sorry about that...i know...it meant a lot to you and judas...".

"it wasn't just about me an judas and his arm...".

"Hmm?".

"You know, I wanted to hang out more...with you too...and now i might never get to...I wanted to take a risk, to feel what it was like to hang out with friends, even if it was also medical it was still nice", she sighed sadly, "My parents...they were worried about you hurting me, being a bad influence on me, getting me in trouble with the people of mewni who hated you...you're not...you're not like that...i think you're both...", then she stopped, looking at the large door in front of them and stopping, "We're here...just...arm yourself...I-I...don't know what might be around...".

Sky got it and held her wand tightly, walking over to the door and-

Knock Knock.

"Sky?".

Judas walked out opening the door and looking at the armed girls in front of him, just the pure sight of him made nora drop her book. Judas froze as well but it didn't last long as he ran over and pulled her into a hug, "Nora! Thank god...i'm glad you're ok...when i didn't see you with your parents i got worried...". Then nora pushed him away to look behind him, and sky followed her into the ballroom to see what caught her eye so much she'd avoid hugging judas.

oh, _**that's**_ why judas needed her.

All along the ballroom were giant bubbles like sky's bubble charm, and inside of them, frozen in the air? Everyone, the servants, the king and queen, the guards, jackie and her squad, all frozen and hovering like ornaments for the trio to find, if it weren't horrifying it might actually look kinda beautiful. Though seeing everyone floating, froze, through the air in greenish bubbles looked like something out of a horror movie, though if it were anything like sky's spell they'd be fine.

Though sky felt a pit in her throat, holding her wand tighter and more anxious as she looked around the room, judas's expression was sad, but he at least seemed thankful they were ok and not...well not under any worse conditions. "If you ask me...i think whoever had been running around under that mask either had other business and they were in her way, or they have some kinda personal vendetta against this kingdom in particular to go so...well...like this on them...".

Nora clutched onto his arm, frowning, "Are my parents really going to be ok?".

"Yeah, i think so...sky has a spell just like this...it's harmless, i guess if anything...it's a good sign that whoever is under the mask had no intention of harming any of them, not truly...but...i don't have any idea why they'd leave them here...like this...the castle seems empty...". Then the door opened and everyone turned around, armed to attack as luna stepped in, her arms crossed and unfortunately...also armed, nora seeing her wand and her eyes widening.

"Isn't it obvious what's going on?", she crossed her arms, unamused and uncaring about nora's presence as she looked towards sky, "Someone is very much trying to frame sky for all this, trying to get her in trouble. Trying to blame her...this is as bad as i was expecting...". She grumbled, looking over the trapped individuals, "Honestly considering they were one person i'm surprised they managed to pull this off on their own, clearly they're very skilled in magic..".

Nora hid behind judas a little more, the other girl clearly intimidating her quite a bit and judas stood in front of her a little more as luna looked at her, he clearly had no intention of luna mind-wiping her, regardless if the situation. Luna only scoffed at him and kept talking, "Well, sky, no matter where you are with your mom at the moment she seems to be the only real reason the high commission hasn't out you on trial yet, either you had done this or someone knew your spell...".

Sky froze and nora of all people was the one to speak up first.

"Sky would never...she's nice...she wouldn't hurt my parents...".

"I didn't say she did it...but...there are a lot of fingers pointing to her right now...".

She glared to sky and sky gripped her wand even tighter, "It wasn't me, you know it...I know i've had mistakes in the past and things are kinda weird but...c'mon...". Then she thought back to the weird dreams, had she ever done anything during those times she was passed out? if loki was any indication it was impossible to tell you were being controlled so...

She shook the thought out of her head, no way, that wouldn't make sense, she was out with katrina that night, there's no way she had been here. She looked between the group and only then did she notice her wand was turning green again, quickly waving it off before they could have another chandelier incident . Nora frowned, "sky...whose...this person? And why does she have a wand? I-I mean i saw her at the sleepover but...not like this...".

"We'll talk about it later...", judas whispered to her, sending luna a glare.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets, are you?".

"She's a friend...".

"And i suppose you want us to just not mind erase all the other floating up there as well? We're not supposed to be out here judas, when we found them i told you myself that if they were captured we'd wipe their minds of us so we wouldn't get ourselves in more trouble...", and judas stood his ground, in front of nora, "Mind-erasing is still serious business, you know what could happen if that spells failed or went wrong? I agreed to it as a last resort if we didn't have another way, but nora can be trusted...".

"Judas...".

"You told me to stand my ground instead of getting pushed around to do what others would want, so i'm standing my ground, i can explain everything and i promise she's on our side...", She glared at him before sighing and crossing her arms at the ceiling, "I'm surprised they used them this little, but then again...the spiderbite kingdom isn't the most powerful of allies in mewni, they're less magic and focused more on plants and animals and being grounded.".

"Look, let's free jackie first, we leave...outta their sight, they don't need to know we were here, she runs for proper help...done and done...", then sky thought about it further and shook it off, "Oh wait no, then either she or my mother will see it and maybe know it was my spell, and also know someone was there to free jackie...huh...".She rubbed her wand against her head and took a moment to think about it, "We'd have to free them at once, but...then they'd get hurt falling from the ground, they'd want to know who freed them, and oh yeah this is harder then i thought...".

"We don't have all night to offer other solutions sky, i have a talent for this sort of thing, i'll take care of it...because if you get busted...we're all doomed.", then judas stepped back in, "Jackie might stop you before you get the chance, there's a lot of people here, and if they take your wand from you...they'll think you stole it from sky and we'll be in another mess.". He did actually have a good point, even if luna tried to mindwipe them there were risks to doing it to so many at once.

"Y-you're a knight...yes?", now nora piped up, though not eager to cross a line with the tall teenager who had been talking about erasing her mind, "What if...you made it seem like...you saved me and everyone else? Without the minderasing...sky's clever at different tactics...i'm sure she can come up with something...". Nora thought she was really clever? Well geez that put a lot more pressure on her, "Well, the bubbles can't...pop...so we need to do magic to save them...but we also can't let them get a good look at the charm, we can't let these people get hurt...".

If she wasn't quick here, luna would be quick to butt in, she needed to think fast.

"Ok how about-".

Then a sudden noise from somewhere in the castle made everyone jolt, luna's brows furrowing, "Someone's coming, we gotta hide...", she looked over to the couches on the edges of the ball room, nodding towards them as everyone scattered to different sides of the ballroom. Taking position as the noises got closer, guess they spoke too soon thinking there was no one around to protect the place, as a suit of armor burst into the room, and when they meant suit of armor, they meant no one was inside.

Judas remained silent, though if someone was trying to frame his best friend he wondered what the guard served unless it was a way to make the situation seem more real.

He motioned for the others to remain silent from his position, getting involved with a magical knight was usually not a good idea, nor was going up to attack any random magical being they came across. Nora seemed terrified, pressing her back against the chair she was against rather hard, trying to avoid screaming if possible. Luna was at the total opposite end, ready to pounce if she needed to, she was probably planning out a strategy in her head whilst also wondering how to finish their mission.

She hummed before pulling from under her shirt that strange herbed necklace eclipsa gave her to ward off evil she assumed, or perhaps to cure her at the time? She'd be wearing it out of habit these days considering she'd wear a charm at home, even if she wasn't trusting of eclipsa, and even went over it several times herself to make sure it wasn't a tracker. She suddenly had some ideas in mind as she motioned to judas who was telling her to not fight and wait, but luna gripped the herbed necklace in her hands and came out of cover before anyone could stop her.

* * *

"This is it?".

"This is it...".

Celeste kicked at the clovers under her feet, earning a punch from the small demon on her shoulder, "Don't touch...these are growing clovers...you're already cursing yourself spending time next to me, harming clovers cause only bring more..". Celeste snorted, this girl was really superstitious huh? Was she really unlucky or just incredibly clumsy? Maybe a bit of both but honestly Celeste was probably just annoyed they were standing in a big clover patch in the middle of the words and it was getting dark.

Thankfully getting here had been...surprisingly easy, sure Fae using the scissors got them a feet miles away from their desired location, but they still got here without any issues. Celeste was clearly on edge, preparing her wand in case, but for once the woods seemed quiet. There was no shadow monster in sight, maybe the clover landon received was providing them a little luck today, even with Fae's presence. Or Maybe whatever supposed shadow monster she saw was just animal?

Though landon had to admit, it was a little unsettling how easy it was, no evil plants, no dangerous creatures, nothing, almost as if none of them wanted to be here.

This read bad news all over.

Landon was closely looking through all the clovers, as if expecting a trapdoor or something to be hiding underneath, which there wasn't. Everything just seemed to be plain old dirt with small green clovers sticking out, another false lead? Landon grumbled as he fumbled around, trying to find clues as the worst detective possible. There had to be something, there was a good chance they had a hidden base, anywhere around here, they had to have it if they passed through.

Though he started to feel himself resort to anger, falling to his knees and resisting burning the plants around him in a fit of rage. How was he supposed to get anything done if he kept finding more and more false leads that lead him nowhere? Ugh, he felt stupid thinking he could show his family he was capable and manage this. He clutched onto his hair and tugged, grumbling into his knees as he cooped up into a little ball, feeling celeste walk over to try and comfort him in her own unique way.

"Well...so much for that...you tried...".

"Go away-".

"Dude, there's nothing here...it's a dumb empty field full of clovers...".

"Could you at least **_try_** and help!?", he snapped back, "We're supposed to be a team and this and you keep bashing me! I know you're freaked out but you could've stayed home! If you're going to help find what this is all about...the least you could do is stop insulting me! I need to do this...", Celeste seemed to quickly figure out she was hitting a nerve with him, her mouth shutting as she lumbered off to go back to searching, leaving landon alone.

Then his compact buzzed in his boot, getting his attention away if only slightly, from his current failure, Pulling it out for his tears to dry immediately at the number. Bernard was calling him? Now? He wasn't sure to be annoyed or thankful after how everything seemed to be going but he immediately answered, actually relieved as all heck to hear the boy's voice on the other end. He could almost imagine him on the other end, getting ready for dinner with his family but wanting to spend a bit of time speaking to landon again to check on him.

Though it seems Bernard had other reasons to call other then that judging by his tone.

"Landon, hey...it's great to see you...are things stressful over there still?".

"Bernard...hey, i'm glad you called I...everything's going wrong today, it's all a mess...I don't know where to begin but...what is happening on your end? you usually wait to call till after dinner...", he could imagine bernard sighing on his end, finally spitting it out. "I have melaine with me tonight for dinner with my family, I wanted to invite you but melaine informed me about the whole...well the situation going on and i knew you might need some alone time...i hope you aren't mad...".

"No i'm not mad...It's fine, there's a lot more to be mad about today honestly..", he could hear bernard snickering, "I promise we'll talk later...i'm calling because mel here...well, she wanted to ask if sky was done with her "Secret mission" yet. She apparently has a theory to propose to her, she tried calling sky but she didn't pick up, and she apparently didn't have your brother's number so she suggested i call you.". Landon blinked, shaking his head, "What?".

"Apparently sky texted her a few hours ago that she was going to the spiderbite kingdom for something, apparently she thought if anything happened someone should know? So she told mel and now mel wants to speak to her, is she back yet?", of course melaine would be the type to barge in to talk about her latest theory at the worst of times. Though this time landon suddenly felt anxious, sky going to the spiderbite kingdom with everything happening, there was no way she was going without his brother as well.

Guess he wasn't the only one sneaking out to do his mission.

But no response from sky? that wasn't a good sign, especially considering everyone else missing from that location at the current moment. He coughed, looking over to his companions, celeste kicking more rocks and plants and boy if Fae was unlucky, if by cruel fate something slimey and white fell from the sky, ruining her dress. At leas they were keeping busy as landon continued to talk to his friend, "Uh, no, she's not back yet...but i promise to tell you when she comes back...".

"Hey landon...".

"Hmm?".

"Oh it's nothing but uh...hey...thanks...for being my friend...".

Landon felt himself blush slightly, "Hey it's fine...you're fine, i uh...I wish we got to hang out in person more...texting is great and all i just...". This was embarrassing, real embarrassing, though truthfully he had to make it quick, he couldn't be out here long and maybe he could convince celeste to help him if his brother was in possible danger. "Hey...I...I want to invite you over some time, for dinner maybe ironically enough? I mean, things are complicated but...I still want you to come and meet everyone properly...".

"Yeah that sounds...nice...".

"LANDON! Quit chatting it up, what are we still doing here?!" , man Celeste was loud.

"Uh YEAH! sorry uh, i gotta go but...we'll talk later...ok? promise...thanks for calling...".

He could feel bernard's warm smile from the other side of the phone.

"Don't die out there...ok? I'm seriously counting on you to make it to after dinner in one piece, homework's not fun without you rambling over the phone while i'm doing it.", landon snickered as he hung up, actually smiling warmly about the call. Though it ended shorty after when he realized his brother had probably gotten himself into serious trouble again, which was of course incredibly unsurprising for judas, and with sky as well? Should he do something, just in case?

His relationship with judas was hard but it didn't mean he wanted him dead or anything.

But that forest was ways away, how the heck were they-

"Landon?".

He turned around, stressed, "What?! Can't you see i'm kinda panicking here!".

"I Kicked a rock and found a secret entrance...".

"Wait...WHAT?"

"It's literally one of the most obvious tactics to finding secret doors, why didn't YOU think of it?"

He froze and just as she said, a small hole had opened from next to a couple larger rocks, celeste looked about as happy...as she normally did, Fae on the other hand was looking at the hole rather closely. "Oh, these are tunnels are OLLLLDD, i remember these things... it was how people who didn't have scissors traveled from the surface to the underworld and back, until most of us realized the surface people kinda sucked and just stayed underground.".

"Don't demons enjoy fighting each other down there for no reason?", Celeste popped up only to be met with a glare from a bright orange eye.

"It's all in fun for us, Don't mewmans enjoy doing it to the point the monsters can't walk any more?".

Ouch.

Landon quickly headed over, leaning over it and peering inside. It was dark but that was nothing a little flame couldn't fix, but there was no telling where it led entirely, and who they might run into while using it. He looked to fae, the small girl now leaning against a rather large rock herself, "Hey uh...what else do you know about this uh...tunnel?". She shrugged, "As much as i know from being a underworld citizen, "I think the holes mostly went unused cause they started getting used for like...wars and stuff as ways of sneaking in to invade...no one wanted to get involved with them much after THAT.".

"Wait, what's the point of holes if people can just use scissors now?", celeste turned her head towards fae and she snorted back, "You can prepare for scissors these days with magic, but you can't prepare for soldiers popping out of the ground from secret locations.".

"Do they...go to any other kingdoms? Maybe?", landon diverted their attention back to the matter at hand, it was in the back of his mind, explore this cave further, find the info you need. But the other half of his mind told him he'd look like the utter worst leaving judas in a potentially bad situtaion.

"Again, they were used to invade...so...what do **_you_** think?".

"I think...maybe we need to make a trip to the spiderbite kingdom...".

* * *

"Luna?! What are you doing?", judas said before he could stop himself as she went in for the attack, raising her necklace at the knight as a defense mechanism, "I'm working? What else!". He grunted before getting out from cover as well, it's not like he didn't trust her to handle herself, it was more like if whatever she was doing failed she needed a backup. Luna glared at him but held her wand out at the knight, not letting judas distract her. What she wasn't prepared for though, was what happened next.

Without warning, Judas's arm started to transform, it became longer, the fingers practically melting into themselves as suckers popped up and his skin became dark and more slipperly then anything. Judas was perplexed at first and it caught luna totally off guard, she almost wanted to scold judas for trying to get involved when she could handle it, but then she remembered judas was very much not in control in this situation. And it showed plainly on his face as the arm suddenly started fighting the knight itself, wrapping around it quickly despite what it's owner might've wanted on instinct and slamming it against the wall of the ballroom.

Judas looked terrified, though luna took this as an opportunity to run over and present the herbed creation again, making the knight scream in agony before falling to pieces, the magic fading from him and returning him to a suit of armor, "Dark magic was used for him...that's why he's affected...someone was seriously dabbling in dark magic...". She huffed, before judas's arm fell to the ground, limping along like it didn't just magically start fighting a moment ago.

And was it just him or did it seem to leave...bite marks in the armor that weren't there before?

He sure hoped it was just him.

But it wasn't over despite how it seemed, a whisp of black smoke escaping from the knight and bouncing along the walls, the spell must have the ability to posses objects! Judas ducked as it flew past him, hitting a vase, the vase being flung to judas which his arm immediately protected him from with a smack. It only got worse from there as it started to posses other objects, flinging them at the group, even sky and nora had to come out of hiding to help, nora slamming things with her book, and sky trying to blast them with her wand.

Huh, kinda reminded her of her lesson with angel earlier that day.

Though it reached it's peak when someone else started coming down the hall, and the doors slammed open.

Three bewildered figures stumbling in before stopping in their tracks and staring at all the chaos going on inside of the room.

Three bewildered figures stumbling in before stopping in their tracks and staring at all the chaos going on inside of the room. The dark figure moving, the teens fighting wildly, everything breaking and smashing to bits while surrounded by bubbles above the ground, only for a brief moment was judas able to get a good look at their visitors.

"Landon?".

"Judas?".

"DUCK!".

The spell passed by again, and sky suddenly got a sense of deja vu as it hit the last thing she needed right now.

The chandelier.

On instinct, the arm wrapped sky, nora, and luna to judas, and while attached to him, they jumped oout of the way and into the trio that had just entered. Thought it wasn't as fancy as the butterfly castle's, it was certainly going to take a ton of time to clean up and left a big mess. The spell wasn't done yet, racing itself towards sky's wand only for luna to blast it herself, but this time it was different, her eyes lighting up and through the makeup her cheeks were glowing.

Actually, one cheek was glowing, the other remaining docile.

The spell was fully destroyed now, vanishing into smoke as luna stopped glowing, her expression more mad then ever, she breathed heavily and looked at the damage around her. What a mess, and all because of a tiny little dark protective spell too. There was a lot to unpack with everyone united, and first things first, luna stood in the middle of the ballroom, proceeding to fix the damage with her magic, sky was freaking out just as much, standing up and helping the rest up with her.

Judas's arm had sunk back to normal, fingers and all, though judas himself still looked panicked at the violent behavior it had shown for being normally lifeless outside of popping up randomly. It...saved them? It seemed to have been the case anyway. Though as everyone started getting up and checking each other for safety he took better notice of landon's companions, one that had very much not been apart of their little group and had now just seen some...questionable things.

On one hand he felt like he should scold landon for letting someone they didn't know find out about this, on the other he was only minutes ago it felt, defending nora because she ended up finding out on accident as well, so he wasn't one to judge. Landon looked sheepish, but also hurt and was met with a close hug from his brother as celeste pulled out her wand, no point in hiding it anyway, healing everyone of any damage that may of occurred, like the particular gash landon had in a leg.

She was good at that.

"Landon...wha...".

"We found out you were here and I guess...I wanted to make sure you weren't...dead...or anything...".

"Well, not yet but...i think luna's gonna be mad at both of us for uh...letting our friends see maybe too much.", he let out a weak laugh, sky and celeste stumbling to help luna as a shy nora walked over, the smaller blue demon at her side. "Thanks...for protecting me...", he was about to interject but she stopped him, "Both times...was she...really going to...wipe my mind?". He hated having to actually answer nora's question there but he nodded, "We're...going to have to talk...someway...somehow...but i get the feeling we're out of time at this point...we need to release them and get going...".

"What about me?".

The girl's bright orange eye was piercing, crossing her arms and silently judging the young adult as landon took her side.

"Judas...this is...fae...she works in the stables...i'll explain why she's here later...but, she knows things...we need her. I mean, granted...not EVERYTHING but...look, i just met her today and all that but she can't lose her memory...". Judas understood, though he looked directly at the small girl, he didn't know her so it was kinda a different case then nora, though, if she could be helpful, they were better off taking the risk then taking away possible help.

Fae sensed this however, and coughed, "I mean, i didn't think the princes got themselves into so much trouble...but...i guess as long as i'm not the reason it's an improvement.". As if on cue another portrait that had just been put him behind her fell back down and crashed, luna screaming in frustration. "What will it take for you to stay silent about what you saw here?", if luna had done this he felt she'd possibly be threatening her with erasure otherwise, so thank lucifer it had been him.

"Get my family higher paying jobs under your servitude?".

"That's it?".

"Well i'd ask for you to help with my own bad luck thing but i can tell you guys aren't experts at "Curse breaking" So...".

Was he being roasted by a child mason's age?

"If you're done conversing we still have a hostage matter at hand, we can talk later...", luna grumbled , walking to the group with her sisters behind her, "We don't have all night here...", That's when celeste, landon, and fae got a proper look at what was above them, landon gasping. There was an exchanging of glances but no answer as luna gripped her strange wand, "Alright, we're back to my plan then, we'll wipe their memory and they'll never know we were here...".

"Why don't you just put them to sleep?".

Everyone turned to fae, whose usual gloomy mood seemed to almost make it feel she was mocking them.

"What?".

"I mean, why can't you make it seem like they fell asleep? You don't want them to know you were here and i guess you're trying to avoid them suspecting anything, just make them think whoever kidnapped them had them under a sleep spell after freeing them and uh...blondie here saved them from the kidnappers? Why is that so hard? Kingdoms used to use sleep spells to have the upper hands loads of times during invasions, the stuff works all the time...".

"I'm not fond of how much you seem to know about wars and invasions of all things...", landon grumbled, only to be met with a shrug.

"That's...not a bad idea...", sky pipped up, "I mean...it'd work? Shouldn't it?". Luna still didn't seem pleased but she also seemed outvoted in this situation as she agreed, "Fine, I'll do it...". and before anything else could happen judas took a few steps forward, "I'll be here to keep an eye on it...sky... you better get home along with everyone else...we'll talk later...if possible...". Though then his attention turned to nora, she looked somber, as if knowing the moment they were free it'd be over.

Then she fell, hunched over and sky leaned down.

"Nora..".

"Ah...my ankle...uh...maybe you should take me to mewni...to get it looked at? Luna can let my family know...", judas smiled, nora smirking back, "Alright, we'll see you soon...sky...keep an eye on her...". she nodded and tried to lift the girl before hoping on her dark cloudy, landon, fae, and a curious celeste riding with her. Judas turned back to luna and sighed, "You're not going to answer but what's with you and mind-erasing...you seem...way too comfortable with it..".

"I've just had to do it alot...c'mon...let's go..".

She sighed, holding her wand out, a gas seeping from it and entering and surrounding the room, judas then pipped up, "Oh shoot, i didn't ask sky about how to pop the bubbles, i better text her and-". Luna put her arm in front of him, mattresses, live ones...popped along the hard floor and quickly, before the gas could leak out she popped the bubbles at once, everyone falling to the mattresses below but quickly falling asleep before they could process anything...".

"You knew? How did you-".

"I snoop, we've been through this...".

"I'm not sure i like that you know sky's spells...you were in the book of spells, HER book of spells, weren't you?", the doors were shut tight and luna sighed, "it's just research...don't take it too personally, i needed to get a grasp on this reality, you saw how i panicked when i was in a world where i was confused and nervous.I figured my way through it, you wanted me to do so didn't you?". He nodded to her pendent, "And uh...what's with that? Doesn't seem to suit you...".

"Eclipsa gave it to me awhile back, i supposed she was worried something had been trying to hurt me, so she figured this would help...i suppose it was more powerful then i thought.". She hid it and glared at judas, "I assume you have questions about my glowing back there...listen, it's-". He stopped her though, "It's another one of those things you want to keep to yourself and not tell me or the rest of us, right? I get the jist of it already, but...i wasn't the only one who saw it, the others might start talking...".

"Let them, i suppose if this place has convinced me of anything, it's that i need to stop trying to appease others, even if it was from janna of all people...it's slowing me down. I can't let anything slow me down now, i need to focus...even if it means we all have to work together again...". Judas wasn't sure if that last bit was an insult but he didn't take it to heart, he was getting rather used to how luna talked to everyone anyways. He leaned against the wall, "Hey...look, if they spill, i'll take the blame, full on...".

"If they spill you'll have more trouble to worry about then just your parents or the high commission...you're lucky your brother said nothing when he found out.".

"And You're lucky the rest of us do still want to help you...", he sighed, pressing his ear against the door, "You think it;s good in there?"., Luna tugged him back and opened the doors wide open, letting the gas out to spread and make it clearer, both taking cover from behind the door as it aired the room out. When it did luna walked in, removing the mattresses, her wand disappearing into her disguised ring , "Just go...you're done your task, i'll take it from here before you get in trouble...".

"Maybe...".

"If i erase their minds, i think you'll know...now go...".

He gave her a nod before leaving, teleporting out as jackie's eyes opened.

"L-luna? What happened?".

She rolled up her sleeves and entered, she had her work cut out for her.

* * *

Nora was placed in the Butterfly hospital wing for her "Injuries", surrounded by everyone besides luna and judas. A curtain blocking her from view so no one could report on her to the queens too early, hopefully this story they spinned on luna would work, though sky felt a little peeved since she was technically the one who saved nora and luna had to get the credit for safety reasons. She actually did something kinda cool, on purpose, instead of kinda stumbling her way through or ending in the situation on accident, and she couldn't even really talk about it.

Figures.

Landon had already gone into detail about everything, and so did she for that matter considering everyone in here was now on the same page, it was great the medical wing was so quiet and mostly empty today otherwise they'd be running into more issues. Nora was so out of touch she looked puzzled beyond belief at what was really going on but that'd have to wait for later, what did get her attention she needed little explanation for, was her book.

She looked broken, almost on the brink of crying in fact, and sky wanted to hug her so badly but wasn't sure if nora was ok about it yet since she was already freaked out as is.

"My work...gone? But...I can't cure judas without...that's all my research, years of my work...I mean i guess i could start over on the monster arm because i only just began my research but everything else?", she pulled at her hair, tugged it and sighed, wiping at her face before trying to calm down. "I'm glad she didn't find judas though...the book is hard but...if he got hurt and it was because of me...I'd...I'd never forgive myself...I'm just sorry I'll have to start from the beginning...".

"It'll be ok nora...but hey...you did pretty well for yourself back there with that book, that was amazing", nora tensed, blushing, she knew that voice too well.

Judas finally returned, looking at the rather dismal group in front of him and pushing the curtains back. His appearance seemed to help uplift the group tho, sky coming up to hug him almost instantly before judas hugged her back, reaching over to include nora and using the other hand to make landon join in. Landon seemed reluctant, untill Fae pushed him in anyway, being pulled into the group hug with his brother and his brother's friends. Celeste eyed Fae and she grumbled, "It's his brother...".

When the hug dispersed judas's attention was to Fae, "You better head back to the underworld, no offence, but when jackie and our parents inevitably get here, it's going to seem a lot more suspicious if we're all here...especially considering the circumstances...". Fae didn't seem offended though, "You wouldn't want me here much longer anyway, since i've been here several chairs have collapsed and butterfly slipped on a wet floor...twice.".

"hEY".

Judas had a warm smile as he nodded to the younger demon, he probably shouldn't question what she meant by all that anyway "We'll keep in touch...You swear to say nothing?". The blue demon shrugged, "Do i look like the kinda person who could blab this stuff and be believed ?" She had a good point, and celeste stood up, "I'll take her back...I kinda better see how those weirdos are doing with your parents anyway, plus i'm starving...". Judas was about to ask if Landon wanted to stay or go but celeste was ahead of him, "Landon needs to talk to you two, he better stay...".

Landon didn't even protest as the girls left through a portal, judas crossing his arms, "She's not wrong, sunny can't distract them forever, no matter how good of an actor she can be...". He then looked to the ground before giving his brother a sad smile, "Luna confessed about...the whole thing, I know...". Landon turned away his head, before sky pinched judas's arm, "He confessed while you were out, we exchanged most notes to get up to date...I guess the group is back together...".

"You were gonna ask what I was doing anyway, I basically signed away the secrecy when I stumbled into the castle...There's...one thing i haven't mentioned yet though.", how would he bring about the spell book page? And nora being there made things more awkward, though before much more could be said, someone else entered the wing. The teens tensed, expecting it to of course be the queens, luna, jackie, the high commission, a whole number of people.

Though instead they were met with more of a surprise.

Eclipsa and...

"Angel?".

Sky left as soon as lessons ended to do this mission, what was angel still doing here?

"-Don't stress yourself out so much, you're a very charming young man...you're too down on yourself...".

"But-".

"You're overthinking things, you need to learn to communicate better...whatever it is you want to talk about, you better open up about it.". This was met from silence on Angel's end as Eclipsa sounded like she was going through some cabinets, "No ice pack, we'll have to check the kitchens then, angelus...when's your father returning anyway?". The boy coughed, and though sky couldn't see him she assumed he was probably looking at the floor nervously judging by his voice.

"I don't know...he's...late...I'm worried...", then there was a pause, and a sniffle, "We're not alone in here...". And the curtain was pulled back fast as angel's wide eyes looked upon the people before him, in all honestly judas and sky especially had recognizable smells to him so it was bound to blow their cover soon enough. Sky gave him an awkward wave and Eclipsa came next to him, all smiles, "There you are! Oh? Nora? Oh thank goodness you're ok...".

Angel's face had twisted from a mix of embarrassment and confusion to curiosity as he looked among the group.

Though before much could be said, the door to the room burst open and everything came by fast, there was luna among a group of people, the queens, jackie and kelly, the king and queen of the spiderbite kingdom, but those had been expected. What hadn't was the next part, following them was Angel's father, Amir, and behind him, carried in a clearly webbing made gurnie, was Arana, angel's sick mother. She wasn't looking any better, and the sight of her seemed to paralyze Angel as she was placed on a bed.

The spiderbites immediatly pushed judas, sky and landon away from their daughter, the teens backing out of the room to look among the chaos. Queen Star panicking more then ever as she turned to look at sky, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Jackie called...the spiderbites were rescued, I see you must of heard about nora being taken in before I did?". Sky froze, "Well i got hurt today remember? I needed to get more ice packs, she was here when i got in...".

Star seemed to buy it luckily, probably too stressed to really think too deeply about it.

She glanced to Arana, and then back to her daughter knowing she had questions, "It's gotten worse, King Amir didn't want to risk moving her or taking her away from her home, but he's out of options, she's staying here to get immediate care from some of our staff. We'll just have to hope we can keep her around long enough to cure her...". As if on cue, angel stepped in, tears starting to leak from his eyes, "You...NOW you wanna help? Cure her! Just...use your magic...and...".

He broke down to his knees as Star loomed over him, slightly guilty but still stern. Sky felt awful, worse then ever watching him break down, if his mother could be cured simply by magic things would be so much easier, but magic was never that simple and whatever was killing her was taking life away from her slowly and painfully. Angel butted past them, still crying and heading over to his mother's bedside. Sky could spot judas and nora glancing at him themselves, nora especially felt worse looking at the sight.

There was an itching to run over and comfort him, but something told him he needed time to himself for a bit with his family, and there was enough chaos going on as well. The spiderbite princess felt sick to her stomach, she had faked an excuse to be here just so she'd get to talk to her friends, but now she was actively starting to feel sick. She'd never seen angel...like this, like he was at a breaking point and couldn't keep himself together any longer.

She had valid reasons to have refused before when Judas had brought up the subject, though having the woman in her sights nearby was only making her feel worse. She had seen stuff like this before, many of times, her family were practically doctors after all, but it was still painful. The thankfulness of being surrounded by her parents wasn't enough to help either, though even despite everything she had with them she was thankful to be reunited.

Her parents paid the other family no mind, but that wasn't a surprise considering the history.

The chaos cleared out soon enough, landon and judas being escorted home via their parents coming to pick them up, only a little worried and at least not too suspicious they had been up to much else that night. Somehow nora had convinced her parents to let her stay in the medical bay for the night, most likely because her parents had taken a room in the castle as they weren't looking forward to returning home anytime soon until star finished her upgrades after that incident.

Though she wasn't the only one staying that night.

She could spot Angel cuddling up on a bed near his mother, refusing to leave her side. He wasn't sleeping though, his legs folded or around him but his eyes wide awake, more panicked then he was earlier that day. There was food laid out to him, rolls? Nora presumed sky gave it to him when she showed up to hand them the phone numbers of all the "Members" of their little group but she had been so caught up in whatever was happening with this group to notice.

God, she had been worried sick about the fate of her own parents earlier that day and now this? Oof the world was just punching her in the gut today between this and the book. Angel had never been someone she had been as eager to approach, not like sky or judas. Everything with Angel was more complicated, maybe because fate had decided before she was born they were never meant to get along, her parents didn't help much in that front by mostly avoiding their family as much as they avoided hers.

If only things had been different between them, maybe her family could've-

She froze, she had an idea, it popped into her head suddenly and she almost tried to shake it out of her mind. This was a bad situation, and it did make her sick to her stomach just looking at it, but she was trained in these situations to want to help and look into solutions, whatever it took to save a life, it was almost in her instinct to want to help a patient that had been put under her care. She tried to push the idea from her mind, she had been deadset on her choice to not get involved and now she was rethinking it just because of how awful it felt to do nothing?

Sigh, she was letting this get to her too much but then again...angel had also been an "out of sight, out of mind" issue for her, it was hard to push him away for the sake of family history when he was right in front of her, weeping his four eyes out. His sniffling remained and she thought back to judas when he asked to give angel a chance and talk to him, make peace with their family history, should she try? Well she knew it'd mean a lot to judas and he did help save her...and...well it was too hard for her to leave angel like this.

It was most likely a really bad idea, and might entirely fail right off the bat, but it was an idea nonetheless.

But, would angel even want to speak with her, would it even be smart? Nora didn't even know if she had the ability to speak up, then again, she did fight alongside her friends today, she did lie through her teeth to spend time with them didn't she? Those were very unlike her and she still did them. Heck, she did them and judas beamed at her, he was so impressed with her, the thought making her smile. She thought for a moment, going back and forth on the matter, trying to muster her courage at least, one last time today, on her own within the dark room as the boy pulled at his hair.

Though as his sobs continued, nora managed to sit up and speak through the darkness, calling out to him for what felt like the first time ever .

"Angel?".

He stopped sniffling, sitting up and at first glaring at her, before wiping his eyes and turning his head, "Princess spiderbite?".

She was bad at talking, like SUPER bad at talking, especially to angel. She had spent years being scared of him, refusing to speak to him, and choosing not to get involved with him, all because of their family history. She couldn't remember if they had really exchanged a single word between them before now, though still, even as she instinctivly hid behind her hair and turned her head away, she felt the need to say something. Her voice barely a whisper but still understood by the monster prince.

"I...I think we might be able to help her..".


	27. Are We Friends?

The Next few days were weird.

But not the kinda weird Sky had been expecting after going on a mission to possible save the lives of the princess, her family, and literally her own army. She wasn't surprised at the higher restrictions, the curfew, the increased security, though she was thankful the butterfly and lucitor family decided not to tail the kids with guards anymore, hoping their new system would work without them. No, none of this was surprising unfortunately considering what had happened.

What was is the fact Nora and Angel were still here.

They had seemingly... _temporally_ moved in until further notice when it came to their parents, angel refused to leave his mother in her state, and considering he had lessons here anyway his father didn't mind as long as they were both kept under management and taken cared for, and nora's parents, despite not entirely ok with letting their daughter out of their sight under these circumstances, seemed to feel a little bit safe under star's roof then their own after their own fiasco.

Yeah, they knew her broke into butterfly castle once, but at least here they had magic shields and protection charms that might help ward off any potential evil, even if that meant keeping nora out of their eyes 24/7. Nora was rather happy about this change though, getting to see the garden more often then ever, not to mention getting to spend time with her new friends. It almost made up for losing her research and spending so long by herself during the crisis.

Almost.

Angel was much more of a mixed bag, even if sky was starting to feel at least a little better about him sticking around and even if star herself was starting to stop treating him as a nuisance herself. He either wouldn't leave his mother's bed side, or tag alongside sky and judas as much as loki used to. Loki had done it mostly because he was bored, wanted to spy, or literally had nothing better to do with his time since he lacked a ton of friends and was terrible at makings ones but angel did it cause he literally only seemed to find the least bit of comfort around judas and sky.

He only left his mother for lessons or because the people in the hospital wing asked him to and his first instinct was to find sky and it was rather...unusual. Angel was one of those guys who tried to seem respectable most of the time, trying to at least somewhat look good talking in a princely matter, but over time his usually seemingly prince attitude wavered and his angsty teen side seemed to pop out more. He probably spent so much time pressuring himself to "Fix" everything for his people and protest about adult issues and deal with his own parental issues he'd really never gotten a chance to be a teen.

So sky now was stuck with moody teen angel, going through a lot of clear emotional issues.

Not that it was surprising, she'd probably be freaking out as well.

He wasn't the worst company to have around, loki was far more annoying because he got more heavily into her business and made more uncomfortable remarks. But it was hard to do a lot with a spider prince following you around awkwardly so much of the time. Judas however, seemed to kinda feel delighted they were getting along better, the situation oddly enough allowing them to hang out like they had promised, even if it wasn't under the circumstances in which they pitched.

No doubt to sky, angel really did care about judas, asking about his arm more often then he probably needed to.

He kept trying to be cool around him, though was having a harder time maintaining it. Angel was not very social and talked formally most of the time, so he was already an oddball to be hanging around a bunch of royal teens who wore chokers and snuck out of the castle to get cornshakes at night. Though he seemed to be trying to appease judas and sky as much as possible so he wasn't on their bad side anymore, though if he was doing a good job at that with his tripping over his words and constant cluelessness he had no idea.

Judas was just happy he was even allowed to see his friends at all, thank god for his parents caring about that so much, he could see nora, angel was starting to open up better, and he and landon were on...better terms. Landon himself had been trying to pull him aside for conversation but it felt like whatever he wanted to talk about, he wanted to talk about in private, and the addition of nora and angel now made that even harder. Though he had a feeling landon was also distracted with his earth friend as well.

At this point in time, sky and judas were walking alongside each other, the team off handling other things and leaving them some time to speak. "I wish i could've seen galexia and sunny's performance, it sounds...incredibly if what my parents said was anything to consider...artistic?", he smiled to himself, thinking back on sunny's love of acting. "Honestly i think it suits her...it sure seems to make her happy.". His companion could only shrug, "At least it came in handy...though you think she'll do another?".

"I'd watch it.".

"What was it about?".

"About a princess wanting to make a name for herself and a prince wishing he was in the shadows more...i think she spends too much time with us...though i heard she and lexi played all the roles so i have to watch for that alone.", to be honest the thought of sunny wearing a mustache to pretend to be a prince and then immediately removing it to be a completely different character did seem rather hilarious. The two friends playfully bumping into each other with their shoulders.

"You sure it was a good idea to tell luna...everything?".

"Well...".

"Well what?".

"There's one thing i'm iffy on telling her, ...galexia..."., he was rubbing the back of his head, "Sunny hasn't given us updates on anything worrisome in particular of course, but i'm still worried what would happen if we told her about lexi's uh...gift? I want us to fully be able to trust each other but she makes me anxious sometimes, i don't know how she'd react to lexi knowing the future.", he had a fair point, especially since luna seemed to not be honest about herself as well.

"The one cheek mark glowing thing? Creepy...", he kinda had to agree, that was a rather uncomfortable thing to know she could do, it was certainly not a thing most queens could do which gave him the feeling when luna said they shared a lot in common, she was not saying it to get him on her side, she was actually serious. Though maybe instead of being too freaked out they should be more relieved they hadn't gotten killed thanks to her help.

Though he still wasn't sure about telling her.

Luna herself got even more praised for being a savoir and closer to her mom of this universe a little bit more then ever, honestly this entire situation makes it harder to keep themselves in the shadows , but on the plus side there were benefits to being friends with someone so close to the leader of the knights and was seen as a hero. Luna herself however, was mixed, on the other hand she could do more things without it being suspicious, on another hand...it was harder to get others to leave her alone.

So much happened in one day and it now reshaped almost everything to the point in which everyone was more anxious. "Let's just hope luna doesn't do anything...more creepy...i'm still paranoid about her wiping nora's memory while she's here, i mean i don't want to think luna would do something like that but then again I can't claim to know luna well, she's very closed off. I know i said i don't think it's smart to focus too much on the other timelines, but-".

"You want to at least try and get her to be open about herself instead of being a pushover? Yeah i get it...", she turned her head and shoved her hands inside her pockets, "She got so mad she freaked, I guess whoever that ash guy was, she's used to being mad at him...". At least that seemed to be the assumption since her rampage clearly came out of force of habit, sky had to give the guy props if he put up with luna for as long as he seemed to probably have.

"Brother? Boyfriend? Her maybe crush?", judas began suggesting off the top of his head, "Well actually if they were dating, they sound a little dysfunctional...no offense..". His partner's guess was as good as his, "Well, at least we know she has someone back home waiting for her besides her moms, that's kinda interesting, she kinda made it always out like she wanted to get back just to be back and not because she had a lot of people back home she missed...she's not a people person...".

"Oh? And _**we**_ are?", that made him chuckle, "Maybe we're being too nosy, we kinda wanna be open and friendly and i guess luna just really isn't the type to open up like that unless she's comfortable, she's not all bad, even if she does have things to work out for herself...". Sky seemed to soften at that, the two walking in silence a little longer as sky glanced over to see judas rubbing at his arm, feeling the shock band he was wearing under his jacket anxiously.

"Hey...you sure you're doing ok with your arm?", she mumbled, "Like, I know the whole situation really freaked you out...I hope you're not mad i didn't y'know...shock you? The thing kinda went on it's own rampage and-", but he interrupted her, trying to calm her down about his situation, "No no, it's ok, i'll be ok...it was kinda a stressful situation...and we were fine, we all made it out and it didn't end up hurting anyone...hopefully, so...you're good...".

"What about your family-?".

"You know i can't report this back to them without explaining what happened, and my dad still hasn't come up to speak to me about my arm. My Granddad especially might flip if he found out, he likes to keep finding new ways to help and this would put more stress on him, which puts more stress on my parents...and it's like a domino effect of more problems". His granddad was a sweet guy but he knew if he ever found out his arm did...that, there's a good chance judas might be forced to deal with worse then his grumpy brother and mysterious enemy.

"Jude, you look stressed, like...REALLY stressed, maybe you should take a break? I mean, i can go talk to nora if you want and get updates on whatever and maybe you can talk to your brothers or angel or something...", he did have to talk to landon about whatever it was he needed to speak about, and maybe he needed to take some time to recover. It felt like he really hadn't, despite it only having happened a few days ago, there had been so much chaos it was hard to fully take a break.

Maybe he just needed a day to chill, let someone else take the reigns and handle the current situation.

He must've looked nervous still because he could feel sky trying to comfort him, "Dude, it'll be ok, go spend time with your bro or something, we can call you if something freaks...i mean, you're the one who deserves a proper break more then anyone...".

He genuinely smiled from that, pulling sky into a hug and kissing the top of her head sweetly before ruffling her hair, "Thanks sky...". He then took a few leaps forward, looking back at her, "I'm gonna go find landon...and hey...maybe in the meanwhile...you should go speak to luna while you're at it...I know you're kinda mad at her cause of what happened, but for the record, I think what you did was pretty awesome...". He headed off, and sky sighed, it was awesome, she just wished her saving a princess wasn't added to the long list of attributes that were already taken by others.

She wandered along the halls , heading to the knight training area on her own, though as she reached the hall she spotted a face she wasn't expecting, Katrina was lying against the walls. Her face brightened at the sight of sky and she was quickly pulled into a tight hug from the frog monster, "Blue bell! Tis good to see you again! How's life holding you up?". By the looks on sky's face, not very well, and katrina sighed as she playfully poked sky's hat.

"You know i had to tell em about the possession thing, no way i could let that one slide...", though the princess got it, honestly if it mean less chances of her friends ending up the same way it was fine with her overall, and at least they could tell who was possessed by appearance. "It's not a big deal, i heard from mom loki's kinda being being chained to his mom kinda though? like i get not wanting him to go out again, but that's pretty cruel punishment, even for him..".

"For now, just worry about yourself, lucky they hadn't forced you to do anything under their control yet...".

Sky sure hoped so, but there was no denying she was paranoid about it.

"What are you doing here anyway?".

"Me? Oh well, i wanted to have a talk with Miss Jackie's new gifted student, name's luna? She's the girl who apparently helped rescue poor princess spiderbite and found everyone missing from some enchanted sleeping spell, I just want to know a little bit about what happened...or... _ **you**_ could tell me?". Right, she was a master spy after all, sky wasn't even gonna try to lie her way outta this one, crossing her arms, "Don't...tell anyone, you know-".

"They'd be mad? No kidding blue girl, i lost track of seeing you three in the woods, but i know you had something to do with it...".

"We just wanted to help...".

Katrina was still smiling, "and you did good, but one of these days you're going to get caught by someone other then me, and it won't be pretty.". She looked around the hallway, making sure no one was listening before leaning close and whispering, "For the record though, if you're going to sneak around, you need to learn to be more like me and my dad. We are family of spies, mostly, then you might have easier time not getting caught by me.".

"you literally made me a charm to wear on my HAT to find you...".

"And how many other people would be smart enough to know to use it that way?"

She had a point.

"your uh...partner filling in for you today?".

"Yep, what about your other half?", sky simply shrugged and leaned against the wall next to her, trying to make herself comfortable, "He needed a break so he's taking one, i hope, he's kinda a little overworked so...I'm gonna try and handle some other things...". There was a moment of silence still sky looked up to see the frog smiling at her, making her grumble, "You're a good friend princess butterfly, he's lucky to have friend like you watching his back...".

"I dunno, i've been kinda dumb...we did have a fight and i kinda got mad at him and yeah...", katrina slapped her on the back, showing off her monster strength and laughing, "You aren't a bad friend for having a fight blue girl , fights happen, the best friends recover from them. Don't call yourself a bad friend because you both had a fight, you two clearly care about each other, you are like family to each other. You are like true best friends". Sky nodded, "Yeah, i guess so, I just hope he's ok...".

"He is strong boy, he'll be ok...".

"Yeah...he is."

The door suddenly opened, and Jackie, Kelly, and Luna stepped out, prompting Katrina to stand up and pull Luna to the side before sky could even get a word in with her, though jackie and kelly seemed rather happy to take her place, immediately greeting sky with hugs and head pats, "Skyler, good to see you sweetheart, we haven't gotten to hang out much since i got back from my mission, though i bet you heard about the mess i got into recently?".

Kelly snickered, "I can't believe you fell asleep, i was hoping when you came back you had spent so long fighting a dragon or something!". Jackie hit her armored shoulder and snorted, "Oh i wish! But hey, luna took care of it! That girl is a miracle...you found her, right sky? Gotta say, good job...i've never had a better recruit in my entire life...she's incredibly gifted, a true strategist, she was made for this job...she'll be a perfect replacement for me whence i eventually retire...".

Wait... _ **wait**_?!

"Whu?', was all she could managed as jackie snorted.

"Don't worry, she won't do that right away, but you know me, i eventually wanna settle down for a bit, take a rest from getting new scars. If she keeps it up at this rate she could very much take over, she's got all the skills needed and she's improving fast.". Well, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing if luna was stuck in this timeline forever, but she clearly wasn't planning to live out the rest of her life being a knight and taking the place of her mom from another universe.

"Uh well, have you uh...asked her yet? Maybe she'd prefer another position?", she needed to carefully divert this in another direction, "I mean, luna's REALLY into fighting but she's also like...into other things too and what if she wanted to give another job a shot like uh...maybe a teacher? Or a curator, she...likes the history of the queens". Jackie blinked at that, but mush to sky's surprise she seemed to be very interested in her claims, "Wow, she sounds incredibly knowledgeable and smart then! Maybe we could expand her position a bit to allow for teaching as well!".

Facepalm

"Anyways, i appreciate it sky, and it's wonderful to see you after so long properly, you're so grown up!". She patted her head and smiled softly, reflecting, "I remember when you and judas were so tiny i could carry you both everywhere together, and now he's taller then **_me_** , and you're too grown up for rides on my shoulders.". Oh yeah, they did used to do that back in the day didn't they? Feels like forever ago, especially since Jackie got more occupied as time went on.

"Eh, he gets it from his dad's side of the family, it does become a pain with doors sometimes", they all laughed together and sky got back on track, "So yeah, uh, don't start pushing luna into anything right away...i mean, she's still young.". The adults seemed to consider that a fair point though kelly butted in, "Though honestly, it'd be a huge honor to work for the royal family, it's a missed opportunity if she does choose to say no to it, but you're right it's too soon, and we need to handle this masked thief issue first and foremost.".

"Gotten anywhere close?".

"We-", they looked at each other before going back to sky, their cheerful tone starting to vanish, "Aren't allowed to disclose that information with you actually, we're limited in what we're allowed to tell any of you kids for that matter, no offense to you...but your parents are worried you'll start getting yourself into situations they would rather you didn't if you were more aware of the situation at hand. They care for your safety more then anything.".

Too late for that.

"How are we gonna be safe if we don't know what's going on though? When judas becomes king is he not gonna be allowed to know about this stuff still? He's like my best friend, he's not gonna stand for that if you tell him he can't talk to me...", which was true, judas tended to hate seeing sky or anyone feel left out of unfairly treated, like were they gonna make him take an oath? Keep an eye on him so he would'nt spill? As king would he just not be involved in this matter entirely?

They didn't seem to have a god answer for sky, patting her shoulder and trying to change the subject, "You better have a talk with your mother then...anyways, it's time for our lunch break, you both be safe alright?". The two headed off, arms around the other's shoulders and sky noticed during the session luna and katrina were gone, great, just what she needed. She had to go do something else till both of them came back then, she placed her hands in her pockets and started to move when.

"SKY!"

"AH GALEXIA I SWEAR!".

She pushed herself against the wall in her panic, the smiling as always older girl giggling excitably, "I'm glad i found you! I want your help on something cause sunny went all poof to do something else so I wanted to ask you for some help!". Sunny had been Galexia's go-to since she got here for any help she needed, so no one was nearly as familar with what lexi did most of the time that required her help, outside of asking judas to help her find more art supplies.

For a moment sky considered saying no, but then again she had nothing to lose she supposed.

"Oh fine...what's up?".

"You're super creative! I want you to help me design a get well card for angel's mom! Sunny wanted to do it but i think she's busy so...", oh yeah, i guess that wouldn't be too surprising considering sunny would most likely want to do something nice for angel since she had grown an attachment to wanting him to be happy. She shrugged but nodded, she honestly had no reason to say no, galexia jumped up and down before grabbing onto her hands and running to another part of the castle.

Slamming the door behind them sky saw the room around them was an art room, there were rooms for everything in this castle so i guess she shouldn't be surprised though she hadn't been here herself. There were a few mewmans hanging around but no one paid lexi much mind as she pulled out a giant piece of paper from the storage closet and placed it in front of sky, opening up her jacket and letting what almost felt like hundreds of markers fly out and onto the table as well.

She sure hoped she didn't steal all of them.

"Wow, you really are dedicated...i guess while he's here with us we might as well...uh...how many people do you plan to have sign it?", galexia's eyes were practically sparking, "How many people do you know? Get EVERYONE! ", she was so joyful it was almost ridiculous as she shook sky's entire body, "We want to make her feel super duper better so the more the merrier, you know everyone around here right? You should be able to ask loads of people!".

"Well-".

Then she looked galeixa in the eyes and knew she couldn't say no.

"I'll give it a shot...".

"THANK YOU!", she was pulled into a big hug and sky kinda felt herself start to smile, galexia was a little odd but she certainly had a way of bringing a smile to everyone's face. The girl started on the cover, designing and picking out the colors she needed as sky worked with her. Sky tended to plan a little more with design, since her hat ideas didn't come outta nowhere, they usually took some pre-sketching. But galexia seemed to work on impulse, drawing whatever came to her head and not even stopping.

and it looked amazing, the dark background, the forest, she captured the queen beautifully despite never seeing her so lively since she arrived. Sky's smile turned sour and her contribution of flowers and stars decreased slightly, "I wish this drawing was a prediction, not having any idea what'll happen with her is kinda scary...i mean, what if she really doesn't make it? I get mad with my mom a lot but i can't imagine having her die or something...".

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have good parents, is angel loves her so much she must really be important to him..", galexia hummed, reminding sky of her condition back home, "Y'know, do you really want to go back, since your parents are kinda-? I mean, here you seem happy with hanging out with the rest of us and you get special attention because you're a guest and...well...i mean, wouldn't going back feel worse with your family situation?".

"I like being here...but i also like my friends back home, and my eclipsa, and my lucitors...they all care about me and we have so many memories together, I don't want them to be sad forever without me...the older man with the giant spider legs doesn't want angel to be sad forever either, and that's why he wanted you two to be friends, angel would be more sad if he had no one left...". She made a good point and sky grumbled, "You'd go back to that dimension just to be with the people who really do care no matter what huh? That's pretty cool of you...".

"You wouldn't leave here for judas would you?".

She didn't have to think hard on that one, "Nah...you're right, i wouldn't. He wouldn't ditch me and i wouldn't ditch him, honestly there's no way i'd adjust to your crazy worlds anyway, i'm having a hard time just being comfortable in this one. Though, you seem really comfortable, ever since you got here you've seemed mostly fine...sunny openly talks about how much she misses home, luna is distant and never talks about how she feels, celeste throws attitude, but you...you seem like you don't feel upset at all..".

"I just like spending time with the rest of you! I'm always having fun and drawing and it's hard to be too sad when i have so many new friends here! When i get home I'm gonna talk about you LOTS!", she was so enthusiastic, and sky decided to change the subject, she didn't need to make the situation depressing when they were trying to do something fun together. She couldn't recall anytime she had hung out with galeixa since she arrived, at least not one on one.

This was kind refreshing considering all the drama surrounding luna and celeste mostly.

"So...you and sunny kinda really get along...", the brunette nodded along, she seemed to almost pay attention more when she was occupied then when she wasn't. "Sunny is so nice and fun and she really likes my artwork, we really click! Luna and Celeste don't really talk to me so i like to hang out with her instead! Judas is nice too, and his younger brother...Sunny, me and him play dungeons and dragons all the time when we're bored down there.".

"I didn't know you where into geeky stuff like that, that's kinda neat.".

She beamed.

They finally finished up the card, lexi of course sprinkling it with glitter before declaring it to be perfect, as lexi shoved it into sky's arms, "Let's go get signatures!". Sky was dragged out of the room almost as quickly as she had been dragged into it, galexia excitably approaching every staff member, citizen, and knight they walked past for them to sign. Carrying the card was a little annoying, not because it was heavy, but because sky couldn't see squat and carrying giant floppy paper everywhere risked poking a hole through it or it slipping easily.

Lexi really should've gotten stronger paper but eh...

Honestly she wasn't sure if the people who signed really wanted to or were either persuaded by how adorable the older girl was, or maybe her intense personality creeped them into it. Sky had no idea since she could barely see anything until eventually she decided maybe it was better to lean the paper against the wall for signatures instead of risking ruining the paper. Though they really couldn't just do a bunch of random people, they needed to find their friends as well.

Well, judas was most likely in the underworld still, luna was...somewhere...maybe they were better off looking for celeste first? Or Nora.

Maybe nora, celeste resided in the underworld after all.

Galexia seemed to have come to the same conclusion and next thing sky knew, she was in the garden, by the rose bushes. Nora was sitting by herself, taking notes on a small school notebook and she looked the happiest they'd ever seen her despite the situation. Less painful schedules, more freedom to move around the castle thanks to the queen, and less badgering from her parents because her folks had the big problem of their terrified kingdom to worry about now.

She looked up in glee at the sight of the duo and seemed bemused by sky's situation.

"Sky! And...galexia I believe? Sorry, i haven't seen you much since the slumber party...", she got a good look at the card and beamed, "A card? That's very sweet of you...she's going to love it i'm sure..", she fought the need to hide in her hair and tried to look at the dark haired girls in the eyes, though she was cutting in and out rather fast. Galexia immediately handed her a marker and prompted her to sign as sky got a look at what she was writing.

"I thought angel made you uncomfortable?".

She signed quickly and pressed the notebook to her chest, embarrassed and red-faced, which almost looked odd with her greenish skin. "Oh? Uh...well, spending time in the hospital wing together helped me conquer my fear a little more and uh...well it's good he doesn't hate me or anything...". Sky gave her a look and raised an eyebrow, "Uh well...we've just been talking and...I wanna help...with his mom, please don't be mad i wanna help judas too I-".

"What? No, i'm not mad, just surprised, I thought-".

"I didn't want to help because i wasn't comfortable? Yeah...It's just...he's gonna lose his mom and even with everything with my parents, almost losing them...it really broke me...I don't think i can...handle...watching him lose her...", she went silent before sighing, "The only problem is, without my book the only way we can try and help are...well...getting my parents involved, and they are so hard to get to think out of their ways...they like monsters...but..they're worried for my safety and they know his kingdom hates ours and they know angel has a history of being a pest...".

She mumbled under her breath, "I wasn't even sure about telling you since you and angel...fight...a lot.".

Right, Judas had been the one who wanted to try and work things with angel, sky really hadn't until recently and nora had no reason to think they were under better terms. "Well, not anymore, we're actually...getting along? He started to stop being a pain and he kinda broke and...it's a little complicated but we're on sorta better terms. I'm about...25% less mad with him then i used to be...". This seemed to reassure the girl, "Angel doesn't speak much to me, but...he seemed happy when i said i could help...".

"do you even know what to do?".

"Not entirely...but..it's not magic based it seems so it might be feasible, we can't be sure we'll save her but if anyone can find a way to help, it's us...".

Sky wasn't entirely sure about finding a cure for a disease that caused a monster to have a hard time noticing things around them, was mostly paralyzed, and had a hard time eating was really possible but then again she'd seen weirder so might as well be hopeful if possible. Galexia, who had been surprisingly quiet during the whole exchange was now mesmerized by nora's sketches, smiling widely and acting incredibly giddy which was half making nora happy and half making her anxious.

"You're so GOOD!".

"You think so?".

"YESSSSS!".

She beamed.

"So where is angel anyway? He's not with you, judas...or me...is he with his mom still?". The slimey girl only could shrug, "I'm not sure, he might be...he doesn't seem to know what to do with himself when he's not with his mom...". That was true enough, sky just hoped he was in the bathroom of lounging around the kitchens, she really hoped he wasn't up to something. Or, i guess if she really thought about it, he could be with eclipsa, since those two had been oddly buddy buddy lately.

As if on cue, galexia piped in. "We should see eclipsa! She'll sign!". Which was a pretty good idea since her tower was already in the garden, sky got ahold of the card and looked to nora with a sigh, "Good luck ok? I guess if you need help well...you're surrounded by it now...". Nora nodded happily, "Of course, yeah! I...It's nice being here...even if it's temporary...you're lucky sky, you get to see all these beautiful flowers every day, to go wherever you want...".

"Not that lucky...at least it's cool that you have a passion for medicine and it makes you stand out...my passion is mostly...i dunno, making hats?", but nora had to disagree, shaking her hair and playing with her hair, "You stand out to me, your super creative...you like to think outside of the box, judas likes to do things traditional, he's the one who handles things the most logical way, but you're the one to do the most unexpected things to help...".

"I dunno...".

"He wanted to simply contact me to hang out, you broke into my room to speak to me...".

"That's...true.", sky had to admit, she hadn't really considered that very much, even when people told her this kinda stuff, she was the type to break into a girl's room to tell her she wanted to hang out like some sorta rebel.

"You kick butt!", she squeaked before closing her mouth as if she said something awful, she blushed and held herself, "I like the hats too...". Sky nodded, keeping the card safe in her arms, "I'll finish your hat real soon ok? I'll see you around nora...". She smiled and sky felt lexi drag her along to approach eclipsa's guarded tower, and after galexia used her puppy dog eyes to convince both guards to sign the girls knocked and made their way up.

Angel was nowhere in sight, but Eclipsa certainly was, this time with a little globgor on her shoulder. She froze at the sight of the girls but immediately went all smiles at the card and gave them a smug smile, "If you're looking for him he's on the roof, though i'm not sure this is the prime way to make him feel much better.". Sky grumbled, "Well, i mean, it was technically galexia and sunny's idea and i kinda helped, it was to do something nice...".

"I'm sure she'll love it, the art is beautiful!".

Galexia stepped forward, jumping up and down and almost immediately going into the detail on it and asking her to sign, globgor jumping off eclipsa's shoulder to make his way to sky and speak to her more quietly and update her on his finds, "The figure, there are rumors of her hanging around the Arachford kingdom, it could be a rather large monster but we are worried about the possibility that it is her...problem is, it could very well be a coincidence...in terms of the silk? No idea where they got the spell back, something like that could only have been kept in-".

"The archives..", she finished.

It's not like there were many other known places where people kept secret information like that at. Especially not stuff as important as that, she had even heard from her moms that they kept a lot of dangerous and horrible stuff down there that wasn't allowed to be seen by anyone except the most elite of individuals. Then again her moms also said having food that tells you how you'll die was a totally ok thing and not life ruining at all, so whatever.

Globgor hadn't really gotten back to her since he told her he'd investigate so at least he was now updating her on the matter after awhile.

"Exactly...queen solaria could've kept some there, but that place got destroyed some time ago".

"But...it was destroyed...unless...that's why Her was there in the first place...", her heart dropped, "But we can't even be sure of that without more evidence...but...if it's true...that would mean...". Globgor sighed, You should just keep an eye on that boy...just in case...there's something shady going on behind the scenes over there though whether he's involved directly or not...". He hoped off sky's shoulder as lexi and eclipsa finished speaking.

Sky wasn't paying much attention, her focus now being if angel was actually truthful in wanting to stop his antics or if he suddenly learned how to lie really good to her. She didn't notice galexia wave her hands in front of her and the thing that snapped her out of it was a slap to the shoulder. She felt embarrassed but it didn't last long, as her attention was drawn to eclipsa's outfit, something she had been too distracted to notice, she was wearing a black and purple evening gown with long gloves and heels.

and of course she had a large hat to match.

Her stare caught eclipsa's attention as she prompted globgor to sign the card as well, "It's date night sweetie, we're heading out, you kids are more restricted around this time but we aren't...plus we have a little business outside of the castle anyway tonight...". When she mentioned "Business" sky sure hoped she meant actual important business and not...ugh. Nope Nope, just let it be about her or meteora or something other then that, please.

"oh...well uh...have fun i guess? Uh...you aren't gonna do anything...dangerous are you?", she shifted her eyes which got a laugh out of the couple, globgor becoming slightly bigger and eclipsa taking his arm, "We'll be fine darling, we can handle ourselves just fine...in the meantime...I suggest you make yourself at home, feel free to make some tea if you'd girls like..maybe bring one to the prince on the roof while you're at it. We'll be out for a few hours.", she patted sky on the head as the two started heading out, "See you girls later!".

Galexia waved rather rapidly as the door closed behind the couple, leaving just them in the room together with her card as she sat on the couch, "You wanna hand the card over to angel?", she excitably giggled as she relaxed. Sky's face was kinda iffy, angel on this subject was a little unpredictable, he was just a little sensitive to the situation and maybe the card would be a little ignorant to give to him, but on another hand he might appreciate it and the support.

"I dunno...maybe we should do him later or something...we still gotta do my moms and who knows when we might get a chance with judas and his brothers...".

"OOO, i know! I'll go get sunny and celeste and his bros in the underworld to sign and when i get back, then we can get him to sign!" Sky wasn't even allowed much of a world in before galexia grabbed the card and ran out in a flash. Welp, guess it was decided for her then as she looked up at the roof, groaning before making a pot of tea on the stove soon filling a couple cups and using her batty cloudy to get to the rooftop, angel just sitting there and looking over the hills.

He didn't even turn around, he could smell her after all and his pointed ears twitched.

"Hello princess butterfly...".

He sounded distant, but also somber.

"You...ok?".

Maybe that was a bad question to be asking considering his situation, he didn't answer though, still looking out to the horizon as she made her way over. "Hey uh...be careful with this teacup, if you drop it from this height no guarantee i'll be able to save it on time...and uh...i dunno how eclipsa feels about me breaking her stuff...". He carefully took the cup from her and she felt herself start to sweat next to him, unsure of where his motivations truly lied right now.

Maybe a month ago she's be like "Yeah, of course he's up to something".

But now? She kinda sure hoped he wasn't and there was something here she was missing. Angel wasn't paying much attention to her though, and he still looked a little rough around the edges, he clearly had a hard time sleeping these last few nights and despite the offer to be given his own room he wanted to stay in the wing, which only made it harder to sleep. So his sleep loss was a direct result of his current emotional issues with his mother.

Maybe that was why he seemed to look like a mess as well, his clothes more like he had slept in them and his hair more messy then usual. He also looked like he most likely cried and blew his nose into his outfit which prompted sky to scoot a little further away from him as she sipped her tea to herself. "I uh...heard you and nora have been speaking to each other...how did you...i mean, i mean i thought it'd be harder to get you two to really talk...".

Angel didn't even turn to face her, mumbling, "We're not friends, she just...offered to help and i didn't turn it down.". Welp, i guess it would be a stretch to assume they were suddenly buddy buddy because nora wanted to help save his mom's life, but it was at least a step in the right direction. Angel and Nora really never talked before now, so this was better then before by far, though this at least made sky tap her fingers and ask a new odd question.

"Are we friends?".

That came out weirder then it needed to be, probably considering who she was asking it to. Even angel seemed a little taken aback and not sure what to say about it, giving it some thought before trying to come up with an answer, "Well...i suppose so...I think...I'm not sure...". Way to make the situation more painfully awkward then it already was angelus, fantastic. Still, he gave an answer, he didn't stick his nose up at the world and go all "I'm too busy to have friends.".

"Well...i guess that's fair, we don't hang out like normal friends, but we still kinda hang out...and talk to each other sorta...", he mumbled and turned his head further, "You and prince lucitor hang out all the time, you are almost always together when you can be and like to speak to each other...". He wasn't wrong but she still tried to ration it out, "Yeah, he's my best friend, kinda grew up together, but i have other friends...even if we don't hang out like me and judas do...mel is in another dimension and we're pen pals, nora's kinda a friend too...".

"What are you saying?".

"I'm saying friends aren't always like me and judas...we can be friends without all the crazy hanging out and stuff, i mean...if you want i guess...unless you still think it's weird for us to be friends still", angel paused and actually turned to her, "I'm not even sure why you'd want to be friends with me after everything...you've been mad with me for a very long time, you and lucitor both. You feel like you don't even want me around all that much.".

"What? No! We're not upset with you...I mean, well, what you did got on our nerves but judas always thought you had good intentions and uh...we can kinda put it behind us if we sorta work things out and make up for them.". The boy didn't entirely seem to be buying it though, his legs hanging off the roof as he avoided eye contact once again, "You make that sound so easy...as if everything is different now or you simply like me now despite everything you felt before...".

"Well, i mean...it's not easy per say, it's not like mom sorta bring monsters into the community fixed all the horrible people who now attack me or judas for being different, i think it's just one of those things you have to work towards...i'm sorry if we haven't been trying enough with you...we just have a lot on our plate as well...". He grumbled, and turned his head away completely, "I don't know if we're friends skyler...and I don't know if we should be either...".

She was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nature and the sipping of tea, their hair starting to blow in the mild wind. Sky found herself lost in thought, wondering what to say if she should say anything right now, she wasn't amazing with advice or anything so no telling if it'd work. But the boy looked so...upset, and it was hard for her to stay in this miserable silence like this, she shuffled in her seat and tried to spit something out.

'Well, no one's really perfect, we all do kinda dumb things...but forgiveness and figuring things out is kinda apart of it too...", she thought back to what katrina talked to her about, "I mean, judas and i fight but we still are friends and we forgive and figure it out together...I mean, yeah you screwed up but...that doesn't mean we couldn't be friends i guess...no pressure though, i know it's not something you're used to...but you still can if you want to...you don't gotta be alone...".

He was thinking, and they stopped speaking for a minute as sky looked over the beautiful view of the forest and landscape, it was rather peaceful up here, no wonder he went up here. It looked like a good place to clear your mind and she took a deep breath before turning back to the prince, "Mind if i stay here a little while? I kinda need a break as well...". He was silent but he still nodded and the two sat on the roof together and looked over the horizon, lost in thought.

* * *

"Dad...look, for one night? Please...I know you're stressed and grandma and grandpa are sorta flipping out but Bernard's my friend and i just want him to come over for one night. Judas gets to invite sky over all the time...and I know i'm kinda asking a lot from you...but...can it really hurt?", Landon awkwardly stumbled at his father's desk, geez hours of practicing in front of a mirror and this was the best he could do for something like this?

He probably looked pathetic, trying to explain his reasoning as to why this place was safe enough to bring his friend over, but he'd be dumber for not trying to give it a shot at least. His mom was on his side mostly but he needed both parents to help approve and his dad could be a bigger challenge sometimes. Landon as per usual, wasn't typically a very good social person, bad with eye contact, bad with figuring out what to say most of the time, and stumbling and his words quieting down more often...this was too important to fail and he still seemed to be struggling.

Though Tom didn't seem upset with his attempts, in fact he looked amused and a little impressed, "Oh trust me, you mother talked to me about this beforehand, she knows how much this means to you...rest assured we are looking into it but it's complicated, it's hard enough worrying for you and your brothers and all the citizens who live here...not to mention the girls who now are temporarily staying here, adding another kid on top of that might only make us more anxious about him getting hurt then we already were...".

"Yeah but i mean-".

"We get it, but it's hard thinking about pleasantries when so much else is going down...we're worried...".

"I'll watch him myself...he'll be _**my**_ responsibility..."., he argued, "I can totally keep an eye on him, he's my friend anyway, he'll stick with me. He's not the type to go wandering around the castle or anything...I promise, I'd just like to have him over for dinner one night...". Tom placed his feet up on the table and thought for a moment, leaving landon more frustrated then he already was. "Me and your mother still are going to have to talk about it i'm afraid...it's something we'll have to plan...and make sure we don't have any further problem...maybe we can convince heka to turn off portaling in out area somehow?".

"Can you at least try to do it sooner? "Looking into it" doesn't feel like a total..."yes"", he rambled on, sounding more and more frustrated, "Look, I just don't feel like i can wait on this, bernard's moved like...7 times...SEVEN, what if he moves again and we...he stops wanting to hang out with me...? Because he has more present friends he likes better...?", his voice got sadder and his shoulders sagged at the thought, "I just want a chance..".

Tom was about to say more when another knock was heard on the door, judas stepping in shorty after and only making landon more uncomfortable with this situation. Tom looked happy to see his older son, standing up and ushering him over, "Judas! Oh good...I've been wanting to see you...". He stopped, and ushered to his brother, "Well dad, I actually was looking for landon, I heard he was here so...am i interrupting something important? Cause i can wait if you both-".

"No no, it's fine, we're about finished anyway...landon, we'll work on it, I promise...we'll let you know as soon as possible...". Landon huffed and stood up, "Fine, i guess i'll be on my way then, i'll see you later judas since you need to talk to dad nor or something..". Judas was about to say something but he left in a huff, tom's hand resting on the boy's shoulder, "It's ok, give him some space...you can talk to him later tonight when he's a little better...".

'What-".

"He wanted to invite bernard over...".

"Ohh...lemme guess, it was complicated because of-?"

"yeah..".

There was silence for a moment before tom turned his attention back to the thing he'd been waiting all day to do. Judas could tell he was antsy, for a moment worried the news was something incredibly horrible until tom's face became softer and a little sadder as a result. The panic judas had reduced as the demon worked himself up to say what he wanted to saw, coughing and calming himself down to keep himself from panicking or backing out.

"Judas...I finally am ready...to talk about what happened the night I created you...".

The boy froze, his body tensing and a chill running down his spine, though as he looked at his father he softened, Tom looking as though he might cry here and there. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long but I think we gotta talk about it, with everything going on right now and no telling what could happen it's best i probably fess up...shouldn't i?" Judas on instinct rubbed his arm and sighed, maybe he shouldn't have pushed his dad into this, did he even want to know?

Of course he did, but would he regret it?

"Dad...I-".

"No...I'm going to tell you...I thought about what you said and i'm going to do it...I've been stalling it for too long at this point and I know you've been wanting answers or at least...me to tell you the whole story about your creation. Jude, I'm sorry i held off talking about it for so long, it's just...it's not an easy thing for me to really talk about...". Jude silenced himself, understanding, guess landon would have to wait till after they got this off their chests.

He stepped forward.

Then with a snap of his fingers, his bookshelves in the corner parted, an entrance behind them that judas hadn't seen before as his father ushered him to follow. Of course his father had a secret room from his office, why wouldn't he? It was a pretty dark tunnel though, Tom holding a flame in his hand as the bookshelf closed behind them, The underworld was well know to be rather creepy and dark but this was a whole level of unsettling as tom lead him down the corridor and some stairs.

"Back when your mom wanted a baby, we...well we were originally going to adopt...we made plans and everything...only to find out...the underworld wanted us to have a blood-related child to take over the throne...they wanted us...me specifically...to produce a biological heir first...", he sighed as they walked together, judas listening closely, he was well aware of at least knowing his parents were going to adopt first, but not much of the reasons why they didn't.

"For people who wanted a biological heir their feelings sure seem mixed how i came out...".

"Eh, the demons don't mind as much, i think they're anxious about you doing something so awful it ruins the whole kingdom, but they worried i would do the same thing so it's typical of them...the mewmans and everyone above us are much more anxious, i guess the underworld is more numb to it then they are.".. He patted judas on the back to comfort him, "I'm half mewman, the underworld was just as anxious about me on the throne between my anger issues and if me being part mewman would make me too soft...and i guess they were right in that mindset...i was softer then most other kings...".

"Grandpa always said him being king was a pain but you and grandma made it all worth it...", tom smiled, "Yeah, he had it a little rough too, honestly he fought his way to make sure i was born in the first place...between the demons being anxious about it and the fact they didn't know if i'd exist at all...it wasn't easy for him...and your mom, they fought for the adopting thing but unfortunately that was one battle we couldn't win in, not even with your grandparents backing our choice up...".

Then he gulped, closing his eyes and stopping in his tracks, "I...I know it's common for the royals to well...find someone else to have a child with if their partner becomes infertile, or are overall just unable to have children with, and yeah...sky managed to be born from butterfly magic but that spell was still a new revelation, tricky to process, and was entirely suited for her species...demons don't entirely work the same way...you make a mewman, you use mewman magic...you make a demon...you need to use demon magic...".

"And this is where great grandma Judith came in right? You always said i was named after the woman who created the spell i ended up made from...", Tom had to commend him for remembering so much about his creation throughout the years, even if it were bits and pieces of it. "She was a bit of an eccentric, but she was also at a point of war with a bunch of invaders and as a result she would come up with new ways to help the kingdom improve for the sake of protection. She...ended up helping..".

"Well...yeah...I refused to be with anyone but your mother...some royals were comfortable with it, i just wasn't one of them...so i did some looking of my own...relicor helped though honestly he was a little grumpy i choose not to mate with someone else but...whatever. So i did a little digging and it turns out our great grandmother Judith had a buried spell down there...though...there was good reason they buried it down there apparently...since...it was used...for armies...", he kept walking with judas following close behind and the boy could tell his father was getting sadder.

"She had created the spell to create soldiers, to help fight our battles and protect our land without risking the lives of our actual citizens...the spell however, was imperfect as all the demon soldiers knew was war and were too dangerous to keep around when they went rouge...though in retrospect, taking jobs away from our people and possibly leading to overpopulation with creatures who seemed to have no humanity was most likely a really bad idea...", he paused as he came to a door, "But...it was the only spell i had to work with in your creation...".

"You couldn't create your own?".

"I tried, but i'm not very good at creating my own spells as much as learning them...so i decided, maybe there was a chance i could take this mess of a spell and change it, modify it into maybe making well...a baby, into you.". Tom leaned his head against the door now, his hand running down it softly, "I planned it so well, i got help from the queen of mewni, from family members, from any magic professional i could and overall it was so much better then i could've expected...i could make a real child, create life from magic...".

He was crying, turning to look at judas, "I wanted to surprise marco with you...you were so perfect when you came out, just the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life...". The man was smiling through his tears and he tried to wiped them away, smearing his usual fancy eyeliner as he tried to compose himself and get through the hardest part, "But i...I still managed to screw up a few details, it...it didn't matter much at first of course, i mean, different type of horn? That's fine, i have older family members with those, perhaps your looks and colors leaning too much one way or another? Who cares...you were amazing regardless of that to me...but...then I found out when i did the spell...something came along with it...".

"The monster arm...".

"Yeah...".

There was silence.

"I could've stopped it if i had tried harder, if i had worked out the kinks, or just gave it and had a child with someone else like they all wanted me too...I just...i really wanted to make marco happy and wanted to do this and...I ended up hurting you...And i can't take it back either...". He shook his head, "It was a nightmare worrying about you, you were one of the most important things i ever had and i was the one that had also ruined your future and make people afraid of you..".

Judas was silent, still trying to process everything currently being explained and trying not to ball up into tears despite his eyes and emotions fighting him on that front.

"I was so worried if i told you...you'd hate me...you'd...you'd never forgive me for the pain your went through...they lacked up your arm, they wanted to cut it off, my own parents keep trying to help only reminding me i failed...and...It just is something i haven't been able to shake off for years...", he sniffled, holding onto the door handle, "With your brothers i made sure there was no chance of it happening again but for awhile i was afraid to even do it again, your mother was the one who helped me through it...but...there was nothing we could do for you...".

"Dad.."

"Your brothers and you are so used to you looking up to us, for advice, for encouragement...you always know how much we kick butt and protect you and what were you going to say when you found out your father, the person who is determined to protect you...also gave you something that has terrified you your entire life...". He opened the door to show his private study, it looked much like a dungeon and was full of forbidden books scattered around.

The place was practically like a witch's home, with cauldrons, and potion materials scattered around, his father was an everyday mad magical scientist apparently.

"Wow...".

"You were born...er...made here...".

"You haven't been down here since mason was made...have you?".

"No...I haven't...and hopefully that trip was the last time anyone was down here as well..."., The torches of the dark room suddenly all lit up, giving judas a better view of the place as he took a look around, the place was dusty alright, hadn't been touched in forever. Considering mason was 13, this place had enough time to collect more then enough dust and judas sneezed a couple times wandering around it, his father walking behind him slowly.

Judas stopped in front of a particularly old cauldron and placed his hand on it, "You made me _**here**_...right? It feels familiar...". Tom nodded and leaned against a pillar nearby, watching the flames around him flicker and his ears twitching at small noises of rats scurrying around the mostly silent room. "Yeah...it was used...pretty old pot honestly...but i guess i'm a little soft for it since it helped me bring you boys into this world despite it's age...".

Judas ran his hand across it, dust coating his hand as he looked over it, "Y'know, despite knowing that I was made...it can still be hard to process it...seeing this though...it does help...". The king understood, crossing his arms and trying to compose himself better as he dried his tears, "Y-you're taking this better then i thought you would...I...I was expecting the worst...". The boy turned around and looked at his father, brows furrowed, "What did you think would happen...?".

"That you wouldn't forgive me for your curse...I know i haven't, even your mom who blamed themselves because they had no idea that maybe the curse was still lingering inside of them but i couldn't blame them for that, even star tried to take blame for giving that curse to marco in the first place and her being the reason it even existed but it's no one's fault but mine...that arm thing happened so long ago and i should've been the one to prevent it happening to you...", he had stopped crying though the sadness still lingered as he stepped away to look at his dusty old papers scrawled on some of his work desks, all the stuff he did in planning the spell.

"I spent so long trying to get it to work, i created rats as prototypes and they worked out fine but i should've tested more...i got too eager to have kids and surprise marco and it's been haunting me for too long...look i just...i knew the arm situation hurt you so much and it lead to so many problems so i just...I got worried telling you it was my fault would...make you and your brothers hate me...", he leaned against the dusty desk now, looking over his old scrawl and failed notes as judas came up next to him.

"I...I'm not good with...hurting people, especially not people I care about...I-I knew i had to tell you someday...but...I wasn't sure when...".

"I don't hate you...", judas started, only to be quickly interrupted.

"But you are mad with me...you don't have to lie to protect my feelings, i know you are...i would be too in your shoes...you're a nice boy judas but i know you're not truly forgiving of my mistake, it's hard to forgive someone who gave you something like that...", he sighed and leaned on the desk next to his dad, "Grandpa thinks you and mom have given up trying to help me...I guess another reason you didn't want to do much else was-".

"We didn't want to hurt you any further? Yeah...".

"Do you think i can be cured?", it was probably a wasted question, and he wasn't sure his father would have a real answer for him, but it was better then nothing right now.

"I don't know...we tried a lot of different ideas but to no avail...", his eyes closed as he listed off whatever he could, "We tried the spell, we've tried healing potions, we've even been crazy enough to take you to the magic dimension, hoping it'd cure you like it does for most corrupt magic...but i guess it being fused into your dna makes it a whole different case, it's not a separate entity to this stuff so it doesn't see it as something to cure like other cases...".

Silence once again, though at this point it became expected during a serious conversation like this, trying to talk about it was hard enough as is, especially since it took them so long to go into it before now.

The demons looked between each other, nothing but silence in a dusty old room as the pair were lost in thought. Tom seemed to be hate being here, the lingering emotions still fresh on him as he pressed his head against the desk in shame. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, judas was starting to smile, it wasn't an entirely happy smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Thanks for taking me here and telling me...I really do appreciate you letting me know...".

He took another look around the room and stood up fully, "Y'know...maybe we should clean this place up...get all your notes together, dust it, put it back in working condition...you've put it the dust for so long and I get why but...maybe the place just needs a change for the better, it's where me, landon and mason were made after all...and...I think we should well...stop trying to hide it and bury it forever? It's not all bad if it gave you us is it?".

Tom snorted, "No...nothing can be that bad if it gave us you...".

Tom reached over and kissed his son's forehead, and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry beyond belief, and i don't think i'll truly get over it...but...maybe you're right...it's like the times i kept repressing my anger and even marco hated when i did that, said it wasn't healthy for me...or my anger management...". He happily tussled's judas hair, making him laugh naturally and tom smile, "I'm glad we talked about this though...It's...almost like a relief...".

He straightened himself and took a deep breath, "I'll send someone to...actually i'll take the research papers myself and lock them away somewhere safe...but i will get some people to help clean tomorrow and perhaps we can turn this space into well...maybe a place for me to actually work on spells again...if I can get myself back into it...". Judas seemed to like that idea, "We can help if you'd like, maybe it could get our family to do something together for a bit...".

Speaking of which.

"I suppose we better head up...landon's been wanting to speak with me and-".

Tom sighed, "Oh yeah, we better take care of that...", he sounded a little dismal to have to stop talking to his son but he couldn't keep him here forever, they'd have to talk about this more in detail, some other time it seemed.

The two started heading back up, tom shutting the door behind him and following his son back up, "I'm just glad now we don't have anymore secrets between us, maybe we'll be able to move past this and maybe truly help find a cure..".

"Yeah...", judas mumbled, shoulders sagging, his smile fading away as he felt guilt now well up inside of him. He knew why they couldn't tell their parents, but not his father had poured his heart out to him and he had to go back to doing stuff behind his back, not to mention the research he'd need for nora. He could feel his father patting his back on the way up, feeling a lot better and admiring his son as the relief of judas not being extremely mad at him softened, the boy hiding his fast behind his hood and closing his eyes.

"No more secrets...".


	28. Mixed Feelings

Landon was waiting for judas when he left through the door, almost scaring him as he approached, he didn't entirely seem pleased about his father and judas interrupting his plea to have his crush over, nor did he all that much about not even being able to talk to judas as a result of that situation but fine, at least it was over with. Judas did give him an apologetic look for the situation though, trying to comfort his brother with a hand on his shoulder, trying to be more conscious about hurting landon due to stuff like this,

Landon didn't bring the matter up though, grumbling and turning his head.

"Dad tell you anything interesting?".

"Well, i think we might have some new chores over the next few weeks if you consider that interesting...", he was partly joking but he did basically sign the family up to clean his father's wizard room for a good while, and it sure would take a good while, even with magic. "But no, dad...he wanted to talk to me more about...my arm and that kinda stuff. But I'll get into more of it later if you want to know, I personally wanted to ask about what you wanted to talk to me about and then maybe...we could hang out?".

"You and me...hang out?".

"Landon we're brothers, i don't think it's too uncommon for brothers to hang out...".

"Well uh...", he crossed his arms and turned his head, "It's more like you don't really hang out with me and mason like you hang out with sky...Like i get you see us all the time, but we don't "Hang Out" like you "Hang Out" with skyler." He wasn't entirely wrong, usually when he did hang out with his brothers it stemmed from a family thing then them actually choosing to spend a ton of quality time together as brothers, but judas still persisted on this.

"Well, this time i'm asking for both of us to hang out together, and you can tell me about...whatever it is you need to tell me...", landon didn't really protest as judas led them to keep going, passing through the dark hallways of the underworld castle and trying to talk to each other. You'd think them being brothers would make it easier to speak to each other but it didn't in a lot of ways, somehow it felt easier for judas to tell sky everything going on with him then landon and he wasn't sure if it was a matter of their dynamic or personalities.

Could've been both as landon tried to speak through the awkward silence.

"Judas...so...look, me and celeste found something and we kinda think there's someone we need to question but i'm not sure how you're gonna respond to it so it's a little weird...", how was he supposed to tell judas his best friend could've been responsible? Or that she had powers she may not of told him about? Judas would never believe that about her and he knew that, even he really wasn't sure about sky doing anything since literally everyone knew she wasn't an amazing magic user of manipulator to find some way to be behind this.

But still, if she knew she had this kinda power, she needed to tell everyone, right?

"It has something to do with sky right?".

Oh

"how'd you-?".

"If it's gonna be something you were worried about telling me, it had to be about someone close...and if it had been about our parents or mason, you'd have no reason to not have said it in sky's presence.". Guess when you put it that way,it was more obvious what was going on then it seemed, "Landon, we know sky's under suspicion by the high commission for being responsible for a lot of the things going on, we're trying to keep her out of most of these dangerous missions for a reason, if she gets caught at the scene of the crime she's in danger...".

"But you still took her to save nora...".

"That was a more desperate situation, we needed more help and sunny and galexia had to stay back to keep our parents busy, not to mention you and celeste were gone...", he kept him close as he watched out for listeners, "I'm just worried whatever you found is either faulty evidence used against sky to frame her or-". Landon quickly shoved the paper into his hands, silencing him, "Sky's wand, how much do you kinda know about that thing personally?".

"W-what?"

"Dude, luna wanted to look at sky's wand when she tried to team up against you, we found that page and we think we know why she wanted a closer look, apparently that wand as a very odd opal attached to it...can see other realities?". Judas's reaction as as expected, as in, looking entirely confused and outright non-believing. "Uh...wait...are you indeed claiming that sky...has a gem, that allows her to peak into other dimensions, hence saying she's responsible for everyone being here like she said she wasn't?".

"Do i need to repeat it?".

"Dude that's...a pretty wild claim...", he sounded a little caught off guard, his voice oddly cracking during his response, "I mean...sky being able to peak into other dimensions with her wand? She had a hard time doing a cloudy ride spell not even all that long ago, she kept summoning her mom's...sky's just not that supremely powerful to send them all here even if she wanted to, she still needs more magic practice for somethign crazy like that...besides i'm her best friend, i'd know this if it were true...".

"Celeste translated this for me, look at it, it's sky's page! I'm not making this up judas, sky's wand is weird and she's not telling you for some reason...i don't want her to be in trouble as much as you...but it's like...weird isn't it?". Well, he couldn't deny that, that was for sure, sky was pretty open to him about a lot of this stuff, she wasn't the type to not tell him something like this. Him looking over the paper and trying to rack his brain about it.

"Maybe we should ask sky if she actually wrote this..".

"What?".

"C'mon landon, it's not rocket science, I should talk to sky about her page, the page you found...we should get confirmation from her if she wrote in this book all this stuff about her gemstone. You finding this random page in the woods that looks like a page from her book needs a little more proof behind it before we start getting the pitchforks ready on her?", the younger brother rolled his eyes, "We didn't find it in the woods, fae did and we saw her drop it...somewhere and besides...celeste thought it was kinda legit..".

"That's not enough...".

landon shot a look to judas that could kill, "What do you mean it's not enough? Like i might not have a book of spells but it looks like a page from it! and a fellow princess confirmed it!".

"I mean, anyone with knowledge of the low mewman language could've written this in her book, torn out the page, and left it out there to trick someone...we should talk to sky ourselves before we start really pointing any fingers." The pink boy didn't argue with him on that, not like he really could anyway, there really wasn't any evidence that sky had been the one who had written this for sure in this page. They did just find it without so much as thinking someone who wasn't sky could've written in it.

"Look i don't **_want_** her to be behind anything...I'm just...I don't like the implication...she's your friend and like...if this is true it's super freaky and ugh...there just has to be a reason luna wanted to see sky's and and if this is not it then i don't know what is!", if judas asked if landon thought sky was bad enough to keep this from him, he'd say no, the situation just unfortunately left him wondering if maybe sky was more secretive to judas then he thought, they were close...almost perfectly close...sky didn't typically keep secrets from judas if any.

And this was a big thing to not be telling everyone, especially if it was the keep to solving their problem in the first place.

"I'll talk to her about it later landon, we'll see what's really going on...", Judas tried to reassure his younger brother, though landon couldn't help but wonder if judas was left a little suspicious or conflicted or was seriously loyal to his friend on the matter, though whichever way he was feeling...landon was not feeling better about this at all.

"Yeah but what if-".

"We'll see later..".

Judas sounded particularly dismissive about the idea of sky being up to anything, well, it's not like it wasn't expected since landon was basically accusing his best friend of being at fault, whether knowingly or not. Though it did leave landon a little annoyed. " Let's go get some ice cream...I think right now i need a break...", he walked a little faster and landon had to hurry to catch up with his older brother, taking note of jude's less then smiley personality right now.

Landon tended to be the grumpy brother of the group, well, usually the grumpiest person in general of their family. It was considered sorta a normal thing, being angry, but theses days the grumpiest were landon and tom occasionally, their dad. Well, even their grandparents could get mad but they were usually very loving people who were very protective and wanted to help in their own way, the family wasn't entirely used to anger coming from Judas more then anyone.

Yeah he had an arm that was considered the equivalent of a ticking time bomb attached to him and that made everyone afraid of him, but judas had a prime focus on never wanting to hurt anyone. He didn't like the idea of making someone cry, or get hurt, in fact he had a fear of it since he was little since everyone made him afraid of himself. Landon kinda wanted to be mad at him for not being more suspicious of sky but then again he'd be pissed if judas accused bernard of this so he might do better to back off before he made things worse until they had better proof.

Judas usually tried to be a positive person, so when he was upset, he was upset. The boy put his hands in his pockets and was quiet as the two continued, landon grumbling to himself before trying to ease up the tension and spouting something under his breath before he could even consider what he was saying fullly. "I think I'm starting to like bernard...more...", judas's ears pricked up as he looked over to his younger brother, "Wait...what was that?". Landon blushed and grumbled, well he had to do it now, and spouted it out a little louder this time.

"I think I have a crush on bernard...".

The older demon's eyes lit up in realization, "Oh...OH, wow wait really? You serious?". Landon felt like hiding all of a sudden and almost tried to make a run for it when judas took ahold of his arm, a smug smirk on his face now, "Good for you, I knew it...". Landon felt redder then red,"Look, just...we don't get to see each other in person as much and I want him to come over and look...maybe you could...convince our parents into doing it sooner then later?".

This was more humiliating then it had played out in his head, there was a reason he kept his tail hidden, it exposed how he felt too much in every situation. He knew full well if it were exposed now it'd be trapped between his legs and only making him look more pathetic right now as he tried to explain his plight. "I just want to be able to hang out with him down here...or...let you guys get to know him more, well...without mason trying to set us up hopefully..".

Judas patted his back, "That sounds great...uh...sorry about mason, I kinda was the one who egged him on to that...sorry. BUT in my defense i was trying to keep him from finding out any...stuff he still shouldn't know about, though i am sorry.". Landon shrugged him off and sighed, "Whatever, just don't do it when he's here...if my parents and grandparents start setting up dates for us i'm gonna be utterly humiliated and I can't handle that right now...".

"Eh...i know the feeling actually...".

"Anyways...look...it's really important to me and you're better with our parents so...".

Judas suddenly felt a little worse, geez landon really did see him this way didn't he? He reached out to comfort his brother but landon shrugged off the action, "I just want your help, it would mean a lot to me if you could help me...get more time with him.". Judas got it, reassuring him, "I'll give it a shot, y'know, we were mostly teasing you about having a crush on him, uh...sorry if that was weird considering you sorta ended up kinda liking him...".

"No it's...it's fine...i mean we all relentlessly made fun of you for crushing on sky...".

"Yeah, when i was 6! And had a crush on anyone my age willing to talk to me..."., judas still seemed slightly embarrassed by that judging by his blushy face and hand rubbing his shoulders in anxiety, "When you're a small child who doesn't have a lot of friends and not a lot of people understand you...it was easy at the time for me to feel that way before I got older and did some growing up. I was really young and naive, you're not and if you really feel that way then I'm sorry if it was a little too much...I know i can kinda hurt people when I tease sometimes..".

"Still...but whatever...".

"Yeah but...we shouldn't have been teasing you so much about it, so...yeah I'm sorry about that. But hey...I think it's great you've found someone you really like, You thinking about asking him out properly?". Landon just shrugged as he tried to reduce the redness as much as possible, "I dunno, i don't want to make things awkward, not to mention he's my only real friend so if i lose him...well it'll kinda feel like i caused myself to lose the only real friend i had...I mean, yeah i hang out with sky and such kinda...but it's not the same, they're _**your** _friends judas...not mine...".

"You should probably be honest with him at some point though, i mean, what if he does feel the same way about you and you're both trying to avoid saying it to not ruin your friendship? Imagine him saying something similar to melaine right now...", it was wishful thinking of course, it's not like judas knew the human as well as landon did and honestly melaine's response was more likely to be worried that bernard had been possessed by a demon curse then be playing matchmaker...but it was a nice thought.

"Right now i just want to see him in person, and as far as i know, earth magic doesn't allow him to teleport here like we can do...".

"Well...I'll give it my best shot...we gotta get my lil bro a date!", landon groaned as judas tagged him along, "C'mon, it's ice cream time!". The two boys heading off further along the castle, a mewman girl with a giant card chasing after them from behind.

"Galexia?", they turned around and stopped in their tracks as she approached them with a skid, her long brown hair probably dirty from all the things she most likely ran into on her way over to find the boys in the first place. Even with a giant card practically making it hard to see her face it was fairly easy to tell the tall girl running down the corridors was the green-eyed princess, honesty judas was more surprised she didn't pop up next to him out of nowhere.

She shoved the card into their hands before they could even say much else and markers as well, "Sign! Get well card!".

Landon glared at Judas and he just gave him an awkward smile.

"I'll try in get you a chance in the next few days, promise...", Landon sighed and nodded, "Fine...just...tell me what Sky says when you eventually ask her...ok?". Judas went silent but left a nod as he attended to galexia's current request, Landon was just going to have to trust him on this situation, he didn't really have much of a choice considering judas was sky's closest friend, though he just hoped his brother's emotional status wouldn't get worse over this.

They got ice cream shortly later and even though judas was in better spirits as he enjoyed his mint chocolate chip sundae, landon chose not to speak anymore of sky as he took small bites of his cookies and cream, the two talking more about other matters till they parted ways. Sky was always a sensitive subject for the guy since he was so protective over his best friend and landon just hoped for everyone's sake judas's protectiveness didn't lead to anymore issues down the line.

Last thing they needed was to be at each other's throats more then anything.

* * *

Some time passed for the next few days, and sky's attention had diverted from luna to focusing a little more on angel then she would've liked. She was still very suspicious of luna, and deeply uncomfortable with her knowing what she did and her powers, but with all the fingers pointing to angel right now she was definitely missing something on his end. Whether guilt or innocent, there was still something fishy about her and his people these days and getting it out of him wasn't going to be easy.

The direct approach, was probably a bad idea considering there was a high chance of ruining whatever good graces their relationship had had recently. So the most likely way was to just act like nothing was wrong and keep an eye on him as they hung out, though at least she didn't have to do it alone. Her best candidates to help, were judas, sunny and nora and that seemed fine enough. Though nora was still processing the whole "Multiple dimensions" thing, her research into angel's species was a good way to get some insight onto him and the situation.

Sunny of course said she did this all the time back home, befriending monsters and keeping company. Judas told sky sunny was a sweetheart, but she was clever and a little scary sometimes, especially since she was more powerful then she looked. As long as Sunny stayed friendly and didn't end up stabbing the prince with her tail knife, hopefully things would be easier from then onwards. Sunny seemed more then happy though to help out, though angel seemed less fond of her bubbly personality in comparison to the others.

Probably with no intention to be rude, but he seemed to get along better with people who weren't as "out there".

Judas seemed to be the person he was the most comfortable with next to sky, and that was fair, he knew judas for longer and he and judas had always had a more respectful relationship between them. Sunny and Nora were cool but judas seemed to make angel feel more relaxed since he knew him better and well, Judas seemed to usually get along with anyone who didn't antagonize him right off the bat. Judas told sky that angel was mostly about as strange as he usually was though, and if he did have anything to hide, he had become very good at lying recently.

Judas himself had been wanting to speak to Sky on something recently but Sky had the feeling her clear stress made him shift his entire focus on Angel for her sake. If Judas was shifting his focus so heavily to help Sky deal with something that was bothering her tremendously, she must've been pretty bothered by it. He already spent a few nights reassuring her and trying his best to relax her with hot chocolate or offers for game nights just to offer her a break for a few minutes.

Maybe Sky was being too paranoid about angel, but it was hard for her to help it either. She'd spent a long time dealing with this boy and they seemed to finally be getting along for better and now she was forced to re-question everything once again that she had known about him. Then again, angel has never been clever enough to hide this much from her in the past, she was getting a headache from this, it was getting to be too much to deal with.

Which had probably been why she called melaine tonight to get a break, and to vent to someone else and get another opinion.

"I dunno mel, what if he does turn out bad...am I being too paranoid?".

On the other end of the line she could hear the earth girl scrambling around her very messy room, though considering she should be asleep at this hour, sky wondered if her mom was lying awake right now. "Oh no no, in a lot of stories i read the heroes get paranoid when their turned good team member's past comes back to haunt them...like they'll become evil again! But then sometimes, it's usually not the case at all!". Sky was looking up at the ceiling and her face twisted, "Well angel wasn't really evil..so...".

"Spiders aren't usually the good guys though? They're a primal fear for most humans, the many eyes, the pincers...all the hair...".

"This is the same thing you said about judas when you first met him, you were all like 'Demons are bad guys cause they steal your souls and make deals and all that'!' Y'know all your earth books and shows and movies don't always depict the truth. I mean, I know earth isn't entirely used to monsters...but c'mon mel, you're judging them too hard. Maybe like, you need to watch more stuff with monsters as the good guys, like angel's species doesn't drink blood, judas doesn't regularly eat humans, you gotta let it go mel...".

"But didn't you-?".

"Didn't I what-?"

"You liked to talk about spider boy being a pain all the time.".

She wasn't wrong, even as much as Sky wished she was, since Judas usually had never really approved of Sky fussing about the prince, she had usually done it with melaine, telling her about how how frustrating the boy had been. The stupid plans he did, the destruction he caused from whatever fight. Sky almost spent every night after ranting to melaine about Angel, It was something she'd grown a little too used to especially since her mom wouldn't listen much to it, her other mom found it more amusing then anything, and judas would lecture her on the matter.

No wonder Angel and her had issues.

Sky felt her throat welt up, trying to soften the matter, "Well yeah, in the past, and maybe it was stupid, but right now i just kinda wanna move past it...at this point it's gonna do us more harm kinda biting at each other...".

"But still you kinda-".

"Mel c'mon...i want all my friends to get along here and you're making it difficult with all your talk about what monsters and demons and all kinda of stuff do, like c'mon...i don't live in a spaceship and i don't probe people. You gotta let it go for them like you do me...like i love hearing your cool theories and stuff but this stuff is kinda like...rude.. and maybe i was being rude too with angel and everything...I was just...mad about being forced to...deal with him because of my mom...". Melaine was still running around on her end judging by the sounds of papers being throw around and sky bit her lip.

"Melanie?"

"Yeah?".

"Mel, you're really cool, it's just...like...you don't know mewni very well, it's just a lot different then what you're used to thinking it is. And like i really need to be able to talk about this without all the bias against them, It would just mean a lot to me ok?" Mel hummed on the other end, and sky sighed again, maybe she needed to speak mel's language to get through to her. "You're like one of the people in stories who y'know...gets lost in them too much that they don't notice the truth or consider what they're used to might be wrong...", sky wasn't familiar with tropes like she was but that had to be one right?

"Oh..."., she felt relieved knowing she finally got to her, though at the same time she almost felt responsible for her past issues with angel and anything else she might've said before to melaine on a rather bad day. She was supposed to be queen and she was talking heck about all these people to her friends. A little bit of time passed and Sky sighed to herself, she had really been kinda a pain before hadn't she? She rubbed her face and pinched her nose as she spoke.

"I mean, it's partially my fault, i guess i don't really y'know, help you learn much about mewni? Maybe I really should get you involved more with mewni stuff...", she could practically see melaine's eyes lighting up on the other side of the screen, even if she couldn't actually see her. "REALLY?!", and sky smirked, and rolled over on her side, "Well, yeah yeah...I think it owe it to you to explain mewni a little better...so you and judas can get along...all that stuff...".

Melaine squealed on the her end and sky worried it'd wake someone up at this late in the hour.

"Yeah, it'll be cool, just...be careful what you say...ok?".

"Ok!".

Sky wasn't sure how much to believe her, but she could worry about it later.

"Anyways...I just...ugh i'm worried...I feel like i'm being paranoid...and i don't want to be wrong or right and...ugh.". She shoved the pillow over her face, "I can't believe i'm getting worked up and frustrated over ANGEL of all people...but right now i need allies and people i can really trust and with loki under a spell for who knows how long that makes things way scarier. Me and Judas had a suspicion that maybe angel was under her control and...".

Her eyes widened.

"Under her control...and now she seems to have some possible connection to their kingdom...possible vendetta against the butterfly kingdom and me, lucitor kingdom, and spiderbite kingdom...magic user..." She bit her lip as she grabbed her compact, "Mel, i'll get back to you, start working on some theories, lemme know if you come up with any good ones and uh...say hi to your mom for me, we'll find a time to meet up soon ok!". Melaine squealed on the other end as sky immediately went to texting judas.

He might not see it till morning, but she had to send him a message, quickly.

It was an assumption, and who knows if she was right for sure, but it was there and it couldn't go away. Chills running down the girl's spine as she typed in the dark room.

Sky: Hey Jude...

Sky: How do you feel about Angel's _**mother**_ being our masked foe?

* * *

"Landon sweetie, you need to relax...", marco watched landon run around in circles in his room, worrying, "How can i relax? Bernard is coming over tonight! I didn't really expert him to be allowed over so soon and now i'm not sure what to wear or what to say or...ugh...". Marco smiled, sitting on the bed and sighing, "For the record, me and judas both convinced your father to do this today, it wasn't easy, but he softened pretty quick...he had a hard time with friends in the past, so i think he was more forgiving despite everything...".

"I know but-.".

"Landon, he's going to love you, it'll be fine...you guys had a great time at the sleepover right? Don't treat it much differently then that! He's gonna meet up with the rest of us for dinner and you'll both hang out, it'll be just fine...". Landon didn't feel so sure though, staring as his violin as if were something rotten, "I wanted him over and now i'm worried he's not gonna like it, what was it like with dad? Was it weird? Cause you guys seem...really happy these days...".

"Well, your dad and i didn't really get off to a good start, our first technical date was even a set up for his anger issues, but things did improve and we ended up getting along just fine. Trust me, you can't get as bad as we did at the beginning, you'll be just fine...". Landon stopped his pacing and took a deep breath, "I know you guys keep reassuring me but it's still scary...just promise me dinner doesn't get weird...? And by that i mean...don't start asking if we're dating and stuff like that...".

"Oh trust us, we'll try...though might wanna keep a careful eye on your grandparents just to be safe.".

Ugh, of course.

"They did that when you were together?".

"Something like that...let's just say granny gushed a little too much how much i meant to tom and how much we cared about each other, i swear she was planning our wedding long before we even dated!". Oh geez, that sounded like a mess, if he could avoid that, then he'd sure try to. Bernard and him were just friends right now, and nothing could be worse then his family trying to make that humiliating for them both, marco reassured him as he tried to clean his already pretty neat room.

Boy he was getting too worked up over this.

He felt the queen put a hand on his should and move him away, "C'mon...maybe we instead should focus our priorities elsewhere...? let's go make sure dinner is ready, bernard doesn't have any allergies right?", landon was dragged away , out of his room and down the hall as he thought over their conversations. "No but he does say his folks are like...health conscious? He says they really focus on calories and food products and all that and it's hard for him to even just eat a bag of chips sometimes...".

"Protective parents huh?".

"He talks about them a lot...so I guess it feels that way...".

"You think we're too protective over you boys?"

"Well...I mean, i dunno...aren't all parents kind protective most of the time?", which resulted in a shrug from the human, "I mean, every parent is different, just like every child is different, some parents don't want to risk putting their child in danger, some want them to make choices for themselves. Bernard's folks may just raise him a lot differently then we tend to do. Now the true matter is if we should feed him like they tend to do so out of respect or-".

"No no no, trust me, bernard is looking forward to eating something else today...TRUST ME.", marco smirked, "Alright alright, just be wary as a parent if anything happens, his parents are gonna blame _**me**_.". Landon was wary, he was just hoping it would never come to that point as they reached the kitchens. They were making a classic, spaghetti and meatballs, luckily without any trace of obscure demon food this time, though landon was still on the fence if bernard would eat normal demon food or not.

Marco seemed pretty happy, looking over the garlic bread being served along with regular salad, the demons in the kitchen didn't seem too pleased making food that wasn't native to their culture but they could live with it for a day. Seeing the food seemed to ease landon's worries as marco asked to have the food tested just to be safe and they continued on their walk, landon checking his compact often. "I have to pick him up myself, so I...just want to wait till he tells me he's ready..".

"It's going to be ok landon...breathe...".

He took a deep breath, is this how his dad felt most of the time with work and his anger issues? It probably was, being so over stressed and almost at the brink of blowing up all the time that he needed to take constant breathers. Usually his mom was with him to help make sure he calmed down, the king almost preferred it, since marco was very good with helping him through it. Geez if he was this stressed all the time landon was glad for once he wasn't going to be king.

He messed with the strap of his violin case and stood close to his mom, staring at the floor, "I wanna do right by him, i can't help it...I'm not trying to panic so much, i just want to impress him and stuff with our family and everything...i guess i'm jut not used to people coming over..". Marco ran their fingers through their son's hair, trying to comfort them as they walked along portraits of other royal demons, "It's ok to be nervous, but i promise we'll try not to embarrass you so much.".

"So much?".

"Can't promise you we won't embarrass you at all, though don't worry, we won't bring out any baby photos today.."., he knew his mom was being silly and teasing him but right now it was hard to laugh at the idea, baby photos always looked corny to show off to a crush, especially when you lacked a ton of confidence already. Marco seemed to notice landon's feelings, kissing his cheek and sighing, "You know i got your back mijo, if something happens just let me know..".

'Yeah i know...".

Marco tugged them close and placed their other hand on their hips, looking around at the demon portraits and reminiscing, "I know it's a little rough dealing with your feelings right now, but give it time, you'll figure out when you want to talk to him about it soon enough. For now, just get fully comfortable being best friends, it took awhile for me and tom to start dating, so don't rush into it...right now, this is all about getting to spend time in person and having fun and everyone's excited to see him!".

"I dunno if i'd really ever be able to confess honestly...".

"You will, when you're ready, but not tonight...let's just make tonight fun and stress-free. I think we all needed something like this".

"I guess i've just never had a crush before...", landon huffed, trying to fix his hair to the best of his ability, "I Guess it's just weird to like your friend like that...like maybe it's too soon to think of him that way? Maybe it'll make things...worse between us...i don't want to stop being friends with him". The human kissed the demon's forehead, nuzzling it, "Crushes aren't easy things to deal with...I should know, but it's perfectly normal to feel like this with someone you really connect with...don't be ashamed to like him...".

"He's just cool and nice and i'm being weird...", the queen seemed to find it amusing, "You're just nervous, it's ok, your a handsome young man and you're gonna do great. Just be a good friends to him for now and you can figure out the confusing feelings part later...right now, your one of his closest friends and he's one of yours...just have each other's backs...ok?". Marco was just doing their best as they usually did, and sometimes with landon's downer mind they needed to reassure him over and over, landon just hoped tonight went well and he could fully push his problems to the back of his mind.

Then his mother left out a laugh, "Ah, you two remind me of me and your father...a demon hybrid and a human, i think if our relationship can make it despite everything we've been put through, i think you two no matter what will do just fine...".

Landon would've had a retort but just then his compact buzzed and he knew what that meant.

"I better go get him...i'll be back in an instant...", he was pulled into a tight hug, landon sighing into the embrace before his mom kissed his forehead and landon teleported off. At least it wasn't hard to find bernard's house, moving across from his grandparent's place saved him from needing to remember the address to the exact, though he just hoped his grandparents weren't outside painting or anything, because if they spotted him he was going to have more problems to worry about.

Though seems he was lucky this time around, approaching a simple blue home, white fence, and seemingly well kept garden. Bernard mentioned at one point his folks liked to grow their own food though not much seemed to be growing so far, then again bernard never said they were experts at gardening either. Bernard seemed about as eager to get out of the house as landon had been to see him again, trying to struggle out of his mother's arms to head out and meet him.

Landon had seen Bernard's parents before when Bernard first moved here and through pictures bernard sent on his phone. Though Landon wasn't sure how well his parents knew him, he'd yet to be over their home yet and honestly his appearance could vary in reactions. Though it almost seemed like earth just didn't care about him having three eyes and horns at all in most cases, he'd had a few incidents of scaring kids before, which of course were on accident but yeah...he wondered what bernard's parents thought.

If Bernard hadn't told landon already he was adopted, landon might've found the complete differences between him and his parents jarring, but honestly considering landon himself was born out of magic, being adopted was really not strange despite how bernard made it out at times as he almost had a weird urge to explain it to everyone the second they saw him in comparison to his mom and dad. Landon couldn't help but feel Bernard had been embarrassed by it in the past and that's why it made him so anxious, thought honestly landon felt he had been bullied for worse, and he was royalty.

Guess it wasn't fair to judge, but Bernard was too cool in his mind that people picking on him so something as small as being adopted just seemed dumb.

Bernard seemed reassured landon didn't care so much though, kinda like how landon was reassured bernard seemed to care less about landon being plain compared to his brothers.

It kinda felt nice to have someone to trust like that. Despite all the nonsense going round the two were texting vigorously, talking about their days, terrible moments, exchanging favorite songs or movies. This was probably how Sky felt with melaine the more he thought about it, not being the friend you hang out with 24/7 but the friend you always contact and check up on and get to know through hours of fun communication and calls and video chats.

A lot of people were too nervous to talk to their crush and landon knew his favorite colors, celebrities, and was the person he seemed to most confide in when he was grumbling about his family or dealing with echo creek high school.

Bernard adjusted his vest and t-shirt and tried to fix his hair as he stuffed some things into his pockets, smiling at the sight of the prince and crossing his arms, "It's good to see you in person again, almost thought your super magic would transfer me through the phone...". Landon snorted, "Har har...trying to have you come over was just a pain, you're not mad right?". Of course he wasn't mad but he still wanted to ask just to make sure of it.

"I'd be mad your family is struggling and are worried for my safety? It's pretty reasonable...you're my personal bodyguard right?".

"Well, as long as you don't go out and do anything stupid i won't have to be...".

He smiled.

Landon felt red as he hoped his already pink skin would hide it a little better, the guy just had a nice smile, and he got way too worked up about it. "So yeah, just don't wander off, don't eat anything we haven't tested already for anything dangerous, don't go outside the castle cause we live on a cliff thing surrounded by lava and you'll die in that kinda heat, and if you need to go somewhere and get something you'll need me to come with you...or one of my parents...maybe judas too...".

The human seemed to get it ok, which put him at ease for tonight more.

Landon took out his hand and the boy happy took it and held tightly.

They teleported back immediately and bernard took a second to get himself together as he looked over the castle halls of the underworld once again, "Y'know, sometimes i have a hard time believing i'm in another dimension...underground...". He was still impressed, so that was a good sign. "Gotta admit though, doesn't it suck to not get snow? Do you guys have a hard time telling when it's dark out or not?". Landon as an answer, redirected him to the nearest window, only adding to his confusion as he saw a purple...sky?

"Uh...wait...what?".

"We have a sorta magical simulation of a sky, it's not real...but it exists...

"Huh.."

"I mean it's more exciting then staring at stalagmites and stone, it even changes depends on the weather...it rains lava down here, so stay close to me if you plan on ever going out, you're not exactly fire proof.". Bernard seemed amused though and impressed, "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to go around out there without you anyway, wouldn't be nearly as fun...". Landon felt a sigh of relief, bernard seemed pretty causal, it was going pretty well so far.

"My family is royalty but trust me, they're rarely that formal or anything, well I mean they can be but usually they aren't or anything...". Bernard left the window and put his hands in his pockets, walking side by side with his friend as they strolled the halls together, gaining eyes from passing demons and monsters. "I have a few tricks i wanna show off to them if that's ok? I've been practicing card tricks and I've even gotten better at uh...you know what..", he winked and landon snorted.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea to be doing at dinner of all places...".

"Maybe not, but i think they'll think it'll be cool! I've been practicing and I get it back out at least 70% of the time now! Which is much better then It used to be", he seemed so proud of it, smiling heavily and making landon smile in return, "Well, that's good! I mean...good for you and all that...doesn't that hurt though?". The human shrugged, "It takes a lot of practice to get the hang of it, my parents don't exactly approve honestly of it, which isn't a surprise but...yeah...".

"I mean, don't magicians always say 'Don't try this at home?'" with the kinda stuff you're trying?".

"Well i mean, how do people learn to do this if they don't try in the first place?".

"Just don't die on me bernard...".

"Promise, cross my heart, I won't get myself killed...".

It was so much nicer to talk to him in person then just in text and just from calls, Bernard had a soothing voice and it almost contrasted his strange appearance. All his piercings, even a stud in his tongue, his multicolored hair, a vest. Though honestly it made landon feel normal by comparison, everyone always said he looked like a punk and he played something as formal as violin which seemed unfitting for his appearance. They were a couple of oddballs it seemed liked.

"How's school back on earth anyway? Still lame?", the demon said with a tint of laughter, trying to make the human laugh. He seemed delighted to earth a smug grin in response as the human droned on, "Could be worse, but don't worry, mel seems to keep my life pretty eventful. She likes to drag me out to her investigations as libraries or just to see movies, i guess without spending so much time with sky she's just kinda happy to have someone to hang around with her...".

"My brother's not too big on her, she's kinda weird about us being demons...but she's weird about mewni in general..", landon didn't even see her as much as even he knew enough about her to know when it came to anything that wasn't like normal life on earth it made her wild, and a little annoying. "Sky like showed up on earth one day, mel saw her and they've kept touch ever since, though it's kinda like i'm not sure if they're friends or mel just thinks she's cool...".

'It's a little of both...", the boy's hand pushed some of his hair back, trying to make it a little less messy, "She considers sky her friend and tells her everything, but she also likes the idea of being apart of that world and being the hero of a fantasy story. Though i suppose what she reads in stories isn't the same as in your world?", it was an obvious trick question, but landon shook his head anyway, "Yeah, assumed as much, hey, mel saw a world she always dreamed of and wants to be apart of it...it's kinda fair...your world...is kinda cool...".

"It's like..not all fun and magic though..", the prince grumbled, "Like i guess it's cool to an outsider but it can still be super boring and upsetting if you've lived here as long as i have...people suck sometimes, some people hate monsters...some hate mewmans...some just hate...failures...". He coughed into his hand and decided maybe now he better change the subject before things got anymore awkward then it was clearly already getting to be.

Lucky for him, he didn't need to, Bernard seemed to notice the tension rather fast himself and immediately got to work.

"Hey landon...how ok are your family with like...humans and all that?".

"Hmm?".

The human almost looked embarrassed, trying to repeat the question in a way that made it sound less strange, "Like, your mom...they're human right? Are demons down here super cool with humans or is it just your parents or something?". Landon have him a strange look but tried not to think much of it, bernard probably wanted to know as much as possible about this place if he could, it's not exactly like he knew all that much about the underworld outside of some things landon explained every once in awhile.

"Well i mean, my grandparents are fine, and most demons seem mostly ok...my grandpa isn't a demon so he had some trouble for awhile but you don't have to worry about my own family getting on your nerves. Don't let being human get to you too much...". Bernard raised an eyebrow at finding out there were more non-demons among them guess it was to be assumed from his perspective only demons would live down in these hot and lava filled landscapes.

"Anyways, my family is cool...sorta...don't worry, you'll get used to them...", bernard eased up as landon gave him a tour around the castle for a bit, keeping him close as to make sure he didn't wander off and get himself in trouble on accident. Like landon said, most likely he'd be fine down here but that wasn't to say some demons were harmless and didn't have any vendettas against humans they'd want to cash out on, so better not risk it if he could help it.

Bernard was slightly iffy during the tour and Landon couldn't help but feel worried if he was making him feel nervous or scared, though bernard seemed to be trying to hide it and keep smiling and listening regardless. When the dinner bell approached, landon hadn't even realized he grabbed onto bernard's arm to direct him to their dining room till they made it to the door, making landon tense as he immediately removed his hand, blushed and tried to prep the human for his entrance.

"Ok so just...act natural, and if my parents or brothers, or grandparents say anything weird...find a way to change the subject". He was sweating wasn't he and he felt bernard's gaze on him, "Landon, you don't gotta be so nervous around me...I'm not doing anything wrong am i?'. Oh shoot, now he was making bernard feel bad, he quickly tried to ease over the situation, "No no no, it's just i've never really had a friend over so I'm worried about making you feel uncomfortable...".

"I'll be ok, don't worry so much", now he was trying to help relax landon, "I'm excited! I'm really looking forward to this, i'm sure it'll be great!". Landon sighed as he pushed open the door and forced himself to relax, the rather large door opening and bernard gasping at the sight before him. He'd somewhat seen and met landon's family before, but the giant demon sitting next to a...human? was not what he expected at all, the room was also rather large but then again, demon royalty.

There were also a couple of girls he remembered seeing at the sleepover there, but he paid them much less mind.

Landon's parents looked more then excited to see him, waving over as they found their seats, bernard struggling to not lose his mind.

He seemed more anxious now then he was before, only making landon more nervous, perhaps his grandmother and the large room made him a little nervous?

Though as judas looked around, it was a little weird with his parents being lovey as always, judas seemingly engaged in a text conversation with sky, celeste being her grumpy self, and sunny and mason exchanging ideas for the next session of their roleplay game together. Bernard was most likely a little left out, and landon felt himself kinda get a little annoyed at him being mostly ignored as he tried to strike up a conversation, everyone piling food onto their plates.

"So...bernard is from earth, he's...new to echo creek..".

that was a good opener right?

"How you liking echo creek so far?", thank god for his mom on helping him out, the human taking a bite out of their pasta and making their guest fell more at ease. "Oh well, it's alright, the school is ok...it's nothing all that special". Marco looked a little worried they had said anything weird though so bernard tried to explain further, "My family moves a lot, so it's hard to get too attached to a place, i've been to a lot of different states at this point.".

"Aww i'm sorry-".

"No no, you don't have to apologize! It's not your fault, besides um...it's not bad here, i wouldn't be here today if i hadn't moved here after all!", smooth, that seemed to make things a least a little bit better. Landon's parents were smiling and overall the situation was less awkward then expected. The food was actually really good as well, and eventually judas looked up from his compact to get more involved with the family, though whatever he was presumably texting sky about seemed to worry him greatly.

Even Wrath was in a good mood, offering the human more food and cooing so much so, forcing the family to translate for her for a bit so bernard wasn't left confused. As dessert rolled up he found his opening, reaching into his pockets, "So I kinda like...do magic? I mean, well, not your demon magic...or or...mewman magic either! We humans have our own kinds magic for entertainment purposes, um...is it ok if i show off a few tricks i've been learning?".

No one seemed to mind at all actually, if anything everyone seemed ecstatic, sunny and mason were especially excited but that was expected coming from them. Had Bernard ever actually performed in front of an audience before? Maybe his parents and melaine , but usually this wasn't how he normally did things. Nonetheless he started with some simple tricks, pulling coins from ears, doing some simple card magic, pulling things from his sleeves and utterly fascinating them when he appeared to puke cards or pull a handkerchief from his nose.

He seemed to feel more confident the further he went along, landon wished he shared more of that confidence sometimes.

Everyone was enjoying their lava cake when he got to his grand finale, which left everyone excited but landon a little nervous. Though despite that he was thankful when he saw that bernard was swallowing a small peice of hard candy then a key or stapler or anything of the sort. It didn't seem anyone was actually sure of what he was about to do before he started doing it, swallowing the piece whole before trying to push it back up, however the situation seemed to panic pretty quickly.

Wrath starting making troubling growls, dave stood up, tom seemed about ready to use his telekinesis if possbile, judas looked about ready to panic, celete's usual grumpy mood become more concerned, and both the younger kids were speechless. It was not particularly the reaction bernard had wanted at all, even if he was aware this could possibly happen. And landon wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this kind of situation, it probably wasn't normally for your friend to show off how he could swallow and puke something and then proceed to figure out what to do when it didn't come back up.

Marco immediately got on their feet, panicking and turning to landon, "Is he choking?", which led to landon immediately trying to clam them down despite his own anxiety. "N-no it;'s part of the trick, promise, he's just fine.". Though marco didn't seem so sure, walking over before landon tried to somewhat bodyblock his friend who was violently coughing, and if bernard hadn't slammed his fist on the table, swearing under his breath in frustration, marco would of not doubt pushed past their son to give the boy CPR.

Bernard looked both embarrassed, and frustrated.

He wanted to try again but reading the room told him that was probably not a good idea.

Instead he silently excused himself, scooting away his chair and stomping off in utter embarrassment. He shut the door behind him and sighed before leaning against one of the walls nearby, landon rushing out to meet him moments later. Landon looked really upset, though for very different reasons as bernard crawled up in a wall and softly hit his head against the wall. "Hey...dude...it's ok, it just didn't work this time, you can try again later and-".

"Your family thought i was _**choking**_!".

"Well i mean, yeah but...it's part of the trick right? To gag like that to get the thing up your throat?".

Bernard pulled at his hair, "They looked so panicked and worried, ugh i screwed the rest of the night up with my stupid tricks didn't i? I was doing so well too and...ugh...". Landon felt a wave of sadness wash over him, wow this really got to him didn't it? He slumped and sat next to the panicked boy against the way, he'd never seen the boy like this before. He'd seen him upset before sure, he was human of course, but not to this extent. He hesitated, before reaching a hand out towards him and resting it on his shoulder, trying to calm him down almost like how his own mother would when he was stressing out.

"It's ok, I promise no one's really mad...".

"But **_I_** am!", he said back, before forcibly trying to hide his face in his shirt, "I was so nervous to be here because i wanted to make a good impression! Y-your family is royalty and powerful and...I wanted to impress them, i didn't want to screw up...and make them worry and maybe they're creeped out and will think less of me or you and...". Landon tried to get his attention to stop his worried rambling, tugging on his arm and finally getting the boy to calm down a little from his worried panic.

"You really cared about my family thinking you were cool? Heh, i was worried you were gonna think my family was uncool...or...scary...the entire night i was panicking about you being scared of them since you hadn't properly met most of them before.".

"Landon i'm not scared of your family, they're cool, i've honestly accepted your creepy vibe at this point...I just don't want them to...not like me.".

"You don't need to-".

"Landon, you're a prince, you're incredibly talented, and your family is full of chill people. **_I'm_** the weirdo between the two of us, I don't really have any friends outside of you and melaine and i might lose you guys too, i still can't master all my tricks perfectly, my family isn't even all that supportive of my hobbies. Like, you shouldn't be trying to impress me, i should be trying to impress _**you**_! You are...you...I'm sorry landon, I'm making you uncomfortable aren't i?".

"W-what no?", his face was heating up a little more then he liked right now, but he needed to focus right now, focus on helping bernard feel better.

"Bernard...like c'mon, you're super cool! I mean, i'm not even all that good at demon magic and you do pretty good for yourself with human magic! I suck at demon magic like...WAY more, i mean, you can swallow things and spit them out! You got a really pretty singing voice, and you're super friendly...like have you SEEN me? I suck at making friends, or getting along with a ton of people, i like...sit in my room and hide away from literally everyone...".

"Landon...".

"Like, you're super cool compared to me...you just seem so confident in yourself and i'm...not...".

Now HE was breaking down, and he felt guilty about it as he felt tears coming on, he was trying to comfort bernard and somehow he turned this session into his own weeping fest, feeling the human pull him into a side hug. "Landon...I'm sorry...I-I...I didn't mean to make this night about me...I knew you just wanted it to be a fun night and i turned it into a night about impressing your family...I...I didn't mean to...". His words wandered off as landon wiped at his eyes, "No It's...I want you to get along with my family...and well...i don't want you to beat yourself up...".

"Well neither do i!".

"then why are we beating ourselves up?!"

"I don't...I don't know...I just...I care ok?" Bernard felt his hair and rubbed his forehead, his fingernails tracing over his piercings. "Look...I didn't actually have really any friends back in my previous homes...i kept trying new persona's everytime we moved to y'know...fit in?". He closed his eyes, "But my friends that i made just...weren't really my friends, they didn't really know me and i was forcing myself to be friends with them and when i moved it was easy for them to forget me and me to forget them...".

"Dude...".

"But this...this isn't a persona this time...I swear...i gave up trying to be appealing like my folks wanted me too and well...i decided a year ago to do whatever i wanted so...I dyed my hair, got piercings, decided to do something wild like magic of all things! And here I am now...and somehow...I well...you wanted to actually me my friend cause of it...and i wasn't doing it as an act either...And after everything else i don't want...I don't want to screw this up..".

"Well, maybe you're trying too hard...and maybe i get it as well...", the demon got the human's attention away from himself again as he went on, "I kinda do a lot to make sure everything's great for you and maybe that's just too much, you should know my family and what they're like naturally more then me dictating what to do and make everything super perfect...it'[s taking a lot out of them...and a bit out of me it kinda seems...i just wanted you to like it...".

Bernard seemed pretty touched, sleeve wiping his tears some more, "That's really nice of you to care that much...even if it was too much...".

They finished their moping and starting to weakly laugh, landon trying to fix his running eyeliner.

"Then can we make a promise to stop comparing each other and just...stop thinking we're losers? Or maybe...be losers together...?".

Bernard snickered, "Maybe that's a good idea...though, i am still sorry for worrying your parents...I didn't mean to make either of us...look bad...", though landon bumped him playfully, like he was used to seeing judas and sky to each other to mess with the other. Bernard seemed to feel a lot better due to landon's shift, and bumped him back, trying to fix his multicolored hair. "I know you didn't mean to, it's ok... don't let this whole thing keep you from practicing...you'll figure it out eventually...".

"I know...I just wish now of all times i didn't end up swallowing the candy instead...".

"Like i said, my parents are super cool, this won't make them hate you or anything...I promise...they just care about your safety...", he kinda did promise to take care of bernard so that itself probably added another layer to the bad situation, "We should probably go back and see them right?". He knew they'd have to, he couldn't hide here forever, he had to go up and see them again before the night ended. He picked himself up, trying to make himself seem presentable as landon stood up next to him.

"Thanks for...talking to me."

"I wasn't gonna just leave you upset out here...like i'm responsible for you here and you're my friend...", bernard was more then thankful, working himself to re-enter the room with landon at his side. Though as they entered they could see not everything was as they left it, judas was pacing and mumbling something to himself, still looking as his compact. Celeste was mostly keeping to herself and eating her dessert, the two youngest perked up at their arrival, and the adults in the room were having a discussion that the boys had clearly interrupted.

"Ah, see, they're just fine!", marco seemed more then happy with their return, immediately coming up to see the boys and hugging their son.

"Uh...".

"Don't take it personally, they were worried bernard left or something...but i told them you'd be fine, I raised you better then to then that and you could handle it.", marco gave their inlaws another look, "Sorry, they're just uncomfortably used to people storming out of dinner and leaving when stuff like this happens. But I'm at least glad to see you both seemed to have talked about the issues and hopefully we can move on from what happened...just be careful with your tricks next time...ok?".

Oh

"I'm sorry about the trick...", Bernard stepped forward, "I didn't mean to worry any of you so much, i promise landon didn't do anything wrong, i just wanted to do the trick and i'm sorry...", marco let out a relieving sigh and placed a hang on the boy's shoulder, glancing over at the other adults. "Don't worry, i promise we're not mad, i'm glad you're ok, let's just try to make sure the rest of the night is still welcome and not make it all about this ok?".

"Thanks..".

"I've done much worse when i was younger, i promise you that, it's ok.".

Bernard beamed.

"What now?", landon mumbled under his breath, "Does he have to go home or...?". But marco shook their head, "No, i think instead let's go and play some games together tonight, is that ok? Judas might be a little distracted to play but hey, might give us a better chance at winning." Marco's smirk was enough for them, and it wasn't even that much longer later when they found themselves going up against tom and marco in a battle of ping pong.

Bernard wasn't particularly good at the table sport, bu the laughter and goofing off seemed to make him happier then Landon had seen him in a long time. At one point they even knocked into each other and landon felt himself blush hard before laughing it off. He hoped they were allowed to have more days like this in the future, well, minus all the crying but at the very least having fun and getting to let all their emotions out with each other in person.

There seemed to be a good chance after this night they'd get more days to hang out, at least he hoped so.

By the time he finally went home, he was already planning on another visit in the near future.

Maybe someday soon landon would build enough courage to make an actual move with him, but for now, this was just fine. Any opportunity to hang out and get to understand each other a little more was good enough for now, he could worry about the crush aspect later. There had been a lot of rough nights for the past few months or so but as soon as he fell on his mattress, he'd slept the best he'd slept in a very long time.

Though the same could sadly not be said for his older brother in his own bed, having texted sky constantly over and over because of her most recent accusation. His eyes looking straight at the ceiling, he'd been thinking about it since she mentioned it and it was hard to get it out of his mind. Was that why the masked being looked at him so long before, because angel's parents liked him? But the queen couldn't be running around if she was sick right? Unless she was faking it and this was some elaborate scheme in it's entirely.

He couldn't sleep thinking things like this, no matter how hard he tried.

Especially with the thought that she was right inside the castle right now, she had got inside, with nora, sky, luna, and lexi. It was not a good feeling, at all, and they didn't even know they were right yet so he wasn't even sure if he should confront it, though if he did he could get someone hurt, but if he said nothing someone could still get hurt. He couldn't stop worrying and Sky definitely sensed it from the other side of the compact screen, trying her best to not have him panic.

Judas was typically the level-headed one after all, but also the most caring and protective.

He tossed and turned in his bed before sitting up and tussling his messy dark hair.

No, if this had any chance of being true, they needed to confront this sooner then later.

He took his charging compact from his nightstand and flipped it open to find who he needed and sighed.

Judas: Nora...we need to talk about this

It was a little while later till she responded.

Nora: Judas...is everything ok? What do you need to talk about?

Judas: Meet me tomorrow, in the gardens, we need to talk further about the arachfords


	29. Time for Confrontation

"Judas?", Nora sat up in the gardens the next day, the concern in her voice was obvious as she spotted the tall young man, Judas looked stressed alright, in fact she wasn't sure he actually slept that night at all. His dark hair was messier then usual and all of his eyes were struggling to stay awake, but despite his appearance he headed towards her anyway. Nora's brows furrowing and wishing she had the time to make something that would help him feel a little better.

Judas himself headed over and put his hands in his pockets, struggling to keep himself from toppling over as he tried to figure out how best to word this, he was so messed up he wasn't even doing he regular exercise or focusing on his coronation. He smiled at nora, trying to laugh off his current state but she didn't smile back, meeting him with shy and sad light green eyes. "Nora...thanks for meeting with me...listen...You're trying to help angel's mother...has...she moved since you've been down there together...?".

"No, she's not supposed to be able to...judas...is everything ok? I-If it's about me helping angel instead of you i'm still working with the notes you gave me from your dad, his mom is just...so...we don't know much time she might have...so i've had to put so much focus into her...I don't mean to-". But he shook his head, "No no, it's ok...I'm not mad about that, i've been dealing with waiting for cures for 17 years, a little more time can't hurt as long as...something else doesn't happen...".

He took a deep breath, "Nora...we're worried she's...the masked person...". Nora raised an eyebrow at that, before her face shifted and she became instantly scared, "But...that would mean...angel and his father would know she wasn't sick and doing this and...". Judas nodded, putting his hands carefully on her shoulders, "Angel's spells returning, angel's weirdness lately...globgor sighting her around their kingdom, the fact they're a magic user, that they paused when they saw me...because angel's parents love me...the fact they targeted the three of us's kingdoms specifically! Sky brought this up to me a few nights ago and I can't let it go...especially if she's staying right inside the castle..".

Nora was wordless, completely still in fact.

"Nora i'm not trying to scare you...but...i'm worried and i want help...we need definitive proof if we're to know for sure...", nora tugged at her slimy hair in response and took a seat on the nearest bench, processing the whole thing,"I-I wanted to help because I almost lost my mom...and now i'm being told his mom might have been the reason I almost lost her...". Judas suddenly felt a little guilty, maybe he should've gone easier on nora about something like this.

Though Sky didn't exactly make this idea easier on him either.

"I just...I can't sleep with the idea she could just...hurt you or sky...it's unsettling for me and...I can't be sure without more evidence...".

Nora seemed to understand just fine, but she was at a loss for words, though she did seem to manage to pitch out something. "But...if she's not sick...why would she take my book? That book was all my medical research and everything...but she has no use for it if she's just fine right?". She did have a good point, seems there was a little more they had to be missing in terms of what they were up to, the demon clamping his hands together and hoping for everyone's sakes his arm didn't get any ideas.

"I think we should confront angel about it...".

"Confront him?".

"Me, you and Sky, together...angel sucks at lying so we should hopefully get an answer from him but...I think we need to talk to him and see what he knows. We know her's been around his kingdom, there's something fishy with him regardless...we just...if something's happening we need to ask him sooner then later...i don't think...I don't think he wants to be apart it if he is...but...she has attacked all of our kingdoms, we should be the ones to confront him about this...".

"You're suggesting going up to him and asking him to spill? Maybe you should talk to your parents about it first-".

"I wish that was an option but if we told our parents, and we turned out **_wrong_**...we'd be in serious trouble on many different accounts...at least in this case if we confirm it with angel we don't have that risk and if we are on as good terms with him as we feel we might have an easier time getting him to talk...", he wasn't wrong, accusing a sickly queen of not being sick and robbing kingdoms, not to mention using her own son for this to plan out is pretty heavy.

"So...how exactly are you going to do it...judas...are you sure you're ok?".

His shoulders sagged, hands wiping over his face, "No...I don't think so...I think everything is getting to me more then it used to...my dad told me what happened to me, then I hear from landon something...important, and now i'm being told my friends could be at risk? I can't help it, there's so much being thrown at me and i'm trying to be cool about it but instead i feel like i'm on the urge of falling apart.". Nora placed a hand on his shoulder carefully, "Judas...".

"I'm supposed to be a leader and to handle everything maturely and right now i'm just...i don't know who to trust...I just know i want to make sure no one gets hurt...", he instinctively touched his right arm, "I-I've been thinking too much about how my arm...attacked that suit or armor...there were...bite marks...i've never seen my arm bite anything before...but it bit it...somehow...". Was he...shivering? He desperately tried to calm down as nora pat his backside.

"Judas...maybe me and sky should talk to angel, or bring sunny...you don't have to-".

"I...Sky wanted me to spend some freetime resting and relaxing...but...how can i relax with this...step back from my friends being in possible danger? I'm having a hard time relaxing nora, i can't just step away and take a break...there's always so much going on and it always puts more and more on my shoulders...", she removed her hand off him as he continued, "You have expectations from your parents and your own set of issues but you didn't have to worry about your arm attacking you or the risk of your friends not being as trustworthy as you thought...these things are just...really important to me...".

"Judas...".

"And i'm not trying to hurt you with that! It's just a situation i don't think is easy to solve for me...it's pretty hard to find someone who knows how i feel...".

Nora sighed before leaning against him, head on his shoulder and she almost felt tempted to move it straight away, but judas seemed perfectly content with this. "I'm sorry nora...there's so much happening and I'm a little out of sorts but...I'm not backing down...we have a hunch and it's a good hunch...we should take advantage of it and at least question angel. If he knows more then he's letting on like Sky said he was, then we owe it to confirm that for sure...especially now...".

"But we've spent so much time with him recently and nothing...he acts like he normally does...doesn't he? It could be a false lead judas..like the ones pointing to sky". Her green eyes blinked up at him and as she peeled away from his shoulder she felt embarrassed at the residue from her hair now coating his neck and shoulder, not that the demon minded. "Well as far him acting normally, We kinda think he is...but recently he's been a little more sickly then he used to be, there's something up he's not telling us...but...we need to do something...".

"Angel is more open...?".

"Angel kinda never feels the need to usually lie to anyone, he usually kinda is open about how he feels on anything and everything, he kinda says how he feels to your face and means it. Then again, we can't speak as experts on him...it's just how he's always been around us...", she nodded before standing up, making the demon wonder if he said anything wrong. "Maybe then...this could all be a coincidence? Her might've been around his kingdom but it doesn't mean she knows angel, angel could be sick but maybe he's really sick...angel's species might be getting their magic back but maybe it's the doing of the high commission or something...".

"It all feels like too many coincidences for it to not have some merit...we gotta try nora, don't you wanna know for sure who attacked your parents? I don't think it'd be easy to sleep in the same room with her if you weren't sure...", he stood up as well and nora turned to face him, "Ok...I'll help...but...just be careful, you might make him upset...his mom seems to just...mean a lot to him...". He nodded, giving her a reassuring pat on his shoulder and looking around the garden, "We'll try...".

She faced towards the ground, her shoulders sagging, "Judas...whatever's wrong with your arm, I promise you...i'll figure it out...". Shy hesitated, before quickly pulling him in for a quick hug, much to judas's surprise, though he seemed more relieved by it then anything else, "You won't have to deal with this much longer...I promise...".

* * *

"Oh, why Luna, it's good to see you!", eclipsa smiled as she finished cleaning up her tower, the blonde crossing her arms as she entered. "I hear you're becoming quite the knight of this universe aren't you? I mean i don't think you were intending to draw this much attention to yourself but at least you're doing a good job-", but luna grumbled, "I'm here to talk about that necklace you gave me when i passed out that day, it repents dark magic...right?".

"Well of course, I mean,well more specifically it wards off magic from controlling a specific something or someone but-".

"You KNEW something about that and said nothing, why?".

Eclipsa paused at that, fully facing the teen and twiddling her finger together, "Dear it's not something against you, believe me...but it was something better left off not saying. When people around here think of that kinda magic, they tend to point fingers towards me, so i thought it was better left as something me and globgor handled ourselves untill we have enough evidence to prove it hadn't come from me, besides...we don't trust the commission to not point fingers without evidence...regardless of if they're supposibly changed or not."

"But you knew what we were doing and still said nothing...".

"Says the one who was under the impression it was my fault...".

Luna gave her a stern look, but eclipsa still smiled.

"Dear...come now, you're not exactly the easiest person for anyone to get along with, even back where you come from it seems...". oh right, eclipsa has seen into her thoughts before, any and all privacy she had with the others was completely lost on this woman as the blond hugged her shoulders. "You...didn't spill anything to the rest of them did you? I value my privacy and i would prefer if the others didn't know me from head to toe...it's already bad enough i spilled to sky about ashton..".

"And you didn't wipe her memory? I thought you were all about that?", was eclipsa mocking her now? She was wasn't she? She had that kinda voice, almost as if she took great joy out of the girl's stress and misery. And boy was luna not happy about it, having a slight edge over the others made her life so much easier, even back home no one went into her mind and learned her most personal traits, but eclipsa? She never felt so peeved with anyone since she arrived here.

"Look i was too caught off guard i didn't even think about it, though pulling my wand out in public wasn't a good idea either..."., she took a seat on eclipsa's sofa, still not impressed, "As long as she doesn't look too much further into it hopefully she'll forget, judas's knack for being well...judas might keep her away.". Eclipsa was still smiling, taking a seat in front of her and clapping her hands together, "You two seem to open up well to each other...don't you?".

"He's got a good head on his shoulders, we seem to connect easier in most places then with a lot of the others, celeste and landon are frustrating, galexia doesn't listen, sunny is...nevermind, judas is the only one i've been able to properly work with...". The former queen snorted, "Frustrated to have been seemingly outmatched by someone younger then you? Oh come now, even in your timeline it seems star was still a master of magic at a young age...".

"I've been practicing endlessly and preparing to become queen since i first came into this world, it took me years to master so much of the magic I do, and this silly younger girl is able to do better then me and i just don't understand it...she's not like my mom, she's...much stronger it feels like...", Eclipsa shrugged and relaxed in her sofa, sighing, "Being the perfect queen isn't all it's cracked up to be dear, you seem to really strive for perfection but well...seems perfection has made things harder for you...".

"Not back home, back home i'm well respected and a top fighter...".

"Judging from the outburst at sky, doesn't sound like it...not to mention you and your moms...".

"That's none of your concern...", she was starting to lose her temper now if she hadn't before.

"No but, honestly you probably should open up and talk about it...because seems like it's making this mission for you more difficult, hard to stay in the shadows when you want so badly to impress your own mother you are the most recognizable knight on her team.", luna stood up, "Don't talk to me about my mother...you wouldn't understand, I did everything back home to impress my parents, i promised them to be the best queen they'd ever see and reach measures no queen has done before..".

"Perhaps, but did you ever consider that maybe your mothers just wanted you to be a child, their daughter, just a little longer...?".

Luna froze.

"Dear, you push yourself too hard for their love...when they never needed you to push so much in the first place...they just wanted you to be with them. You're too stiff, you seem to turn everyone away, your parents, ashton...". She gave her a knowing glare, "You lie to the others, you say mean things, it's no wonder everyone's having a hard time with you...sweetie, this isn't your timeline, I know this is far out of your comfort zone but you can't expect to be in charge and control everyone like back home...".

"You are not from my timeline, don't pretend to know me...".

"I'm not pretending, seeing into your mind just kinda...makes it easier to understand a person, sweetie, my mother was like you...strict and strong...but she was also loving and caring despite everything she was and...", she looked off to the side, "..did...". The blonde was still mad but her shoulders eased, "I can't be vulnerable like that, back home they need me back there and i can't imagine what a mess it might be without me around to help...".

"You care sweetie...as much as you try not to..".

"I care because it affects _**me**_ , I...I need to get back home and this entire situation and these people are not making that easy on me...I've never had this much trouble in my entire life, and i spent a year practically tracking down two teenage thieves who lived in the woods and had no magical powers whatsoever!", She threw her hands up in the air and sighed before summoning her strange wand from it's disguise. "This is no joking matter to me eclipsa, I do truly need to go home...".

"And i don't doubt that, but you seem utterly miserable being here, these girls technically are your sisters, no telling if you'll see them again when you hopefully return...and i kinda think they wish you'd get to know them before that happens...". the older girl tossed the wand in her hand, flipping it with ease, "You're trying to guilt me eclipsa, c'mon now, you don't think in my dimension we don't know about you...or that you like to get in people's heads...do what you want them to do?".

"Yes, it's called helping you become a better sociable person, luna you don't just want allies...you want friends...you need friends out here, people you trust like judas. Dear, I only care so much because i've had to deal with the responsibility of being queen before and how tough it made my social life, being pressured into marriage, not being with who i loved...having the world turned against me. You're going to lose the trust of everyone whose ever cared about you and it won't be pretty...the tensions you have at home are already bad enough.".

"No, stay out of my business...do not mention my parents, ashton, any of them to me again...", she pointed her wand threateningly at the old queen, her gaze was stone cold and most of those who had seen it would trembled at their feet, eclipsa was not one of those though. If anything she seemed disappointed with a sigh, "Well, if that's how you feel, luna dear...just be careful, at the very least think about your actions from now on, i'm sure you're trying not to have another slip up aren't you...".

Luna growled.

"Oh and for the record, that boy is a looker, i hope things work out between you two", she winked as luna put down her wand and have her a grossed out looking face before practically storming off, only stopping at the door as her wand transformed back into it's ring disguise. "Whatever is happening here, someone is using some dark magic, we need to take serious action if that's the case, especially if something like this happens again anytime soon...", she glanced at eclipsa with her shiny blue eyes, her gaze sharp enough to pierce through a heart.

"I always get my target and i always complete my mission...this is my objective and i have to focus on it, there is no point in getting too attached to people i won't see again when i have people back home who need me, you tried...but let me be and do me a favor...when someone almost gets possessed, tell us that's what almost happened!". She headed out fast, leaving the queen to watch her her direction and sigh to herself at the girl's stubbornness.

"You tried boo..."., globgor lifted up eclipsa's hat and looked off to where luna left, "I don't think you can parent every single one of these girls, that one especially seems too much of a pain to deal with. I don't think you'll be able to convince her much of anything...". Though the queen didn't seem to mind as much, "Give her some time, she might get it eventually, just between you and me though, i think she's my favorite of sky's new sisters...she's fun.".

"You think she'll do anything irrational?".

"Oh yeah, we should make sure she doesn't do anything awful...she hasn't gone off the rails so far but if she does...well we don't need meteora situation...".

The couple exchanged looks before smiling, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

* * *

"Hello Fae...", The small demon turned her head away from her work to see the appearance of celeste landon and...a small demon girl who was practically standing on her tippy toes from how giddy she was. Celeste growled as she looked around the stable, watching for any onlookers as landon stepped forward and sighed, "Sunny wanted to come and talk to you herself, we were going to get an update by ourselves but she's...kinda convincing...".

Fae's eye traveled to focusing just on the excitable demon girl, who chilled herself down and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm always just happy to meet new people! Plus you seem really cool!". Fae's pretty neutral expression didn't change, a horseshoe falling down nearby during the awkward silence. Landon just decided to step in and get to the real meat of the situation however, "Anyways we wanted to talk more about the note you got asking for advice...is there anything you can remember about it?".

"Actually we just came to see if you've heard anything through that grapevine of yours...", the prince mumbled, "Sunny was the one content to know more about the note despite me saying it might be a lost cause, celeste did suggest time travel but the likelyhood father time lets us use that wheel is minimum since the last time he used it led a thief down there and made things WAY worse. So yeah, look, just let us know if you found anything out and i guess if you wanna help sunny...".

"What brought this up?", her eye directly looking at the girl about her age.

Sunny stepped forward, nervously messing with her hands, "Well, i mean, you mentioned to them about what was on it, but we- I was hoping you maybe knew what it was made from or what it looked like because well...we got a few suspects and we kinda wanna narrow it down, the note is just kinda too good of a clue to overlook...". She gave the girl a sweet smile that fae snorted at, "It's been awhile since i saw it, the paper was just...kinda parchment...could be from anywhere...and i don't remember the handwriting all that much...it was fancy looking i guess...".

"You guess?", the brunette stepped forward, next to sunny, "C'mon, you found a huge chunk of evidence, we kinda need you to remember something about it if we're going to get anywhere with any of this, we've been in circles long enough. Like sunny spent hours hanging out with that creepy spider prince to investigate him or something and found nothing, you say you're super unlucky but so much of what we could use just drops into your lap". The mention of the spider boy made the demon turn back to sunny, "The spider prince? Prince Angelus?".

"Is there another one?".

"Everyone in the underworld always mentions how much of a trouble maker he has been for years, why is he suddenly hanging out with you all? He's pretty much banned almost everywhere and doesn't queen butterfly hate him or something?", the blonde quickly intervened, trying to explain, "There's a lot going on up on the surface but angel's really not that bad i promise, he just needs help, look it's uh...there's a bit of a target on his back kinda and-".

"Oh so you all think he did it."

"Well...".

Fae stood up, brushing off her dress, "I mean, that kinda makes sense but you all have also told me the culprit has amazing magic skills, knows about the tunnels probably, has the power to posses others, and all kinda of nonsense...does someone like that prince seem able to do all that? Like doesn't he know one spell? If you ask me the culprit sounds more like a demon then anything. Everytime i hear things on him I hear about how useless he is and how he's just a pain overall, like why would anyone suspect him of anything?".

"We sorta have someone who saw her around his kingdom?".

"Yeah but people have seen them everywhere, the woods, mewni, the underworld...what if they stole from the arachfords? You guys seem so eager to convict the dude, i mean, he's a pain but like...isn't everyone you know a suspect kinda? You need more solid proof, like if you wanna know the truth, dig it out of him or something, that's what my family tends to do...if we demons accused everyone for every random thing and decided they were the culprit the underworld would be in more destruction then it is...".

"Is this because-".

Fae gave landon a dirty look, "Look, i get blamed a lot, usually because it's easy to blame the girl with bad luck on anything bad that happens, which is an easy out for anyone trying to get out of a situation. Oh, did you break something expensive, it was clearly because of me! I'm sorry i don't have the note to help you out but maybe if you guys are suspicious you should go to his kingdom yourselves somehow, or like...find out if he's hiding anything? Like his family doesn't have the gulls to go after you, Queen and King Lucitor would destroy them on the spot".

"Well it is a common idea that maybe they're working with someone and not on their own, i mean, we did see him and that lady in the same room before, so he'd most likely have to have a partner, but that would still mean he was responsible for a lot of this so...well it's kinda the same thing.", fae looked between the three of them and sighed, "Fair enough, but honestly who in their right mind would use him as an ally? He seems too wishy washy honestly...especially considering he isn't allowed anywhere...".

She quickly snapped her fingers and sighed as a notepad appeared in them before shoving it in the prince's hands, "Here, write some ideas down, maybe it'll help you brainstorm or something...like write down a list of suspects, what you know and don't know, or just burst in on the dude and get answers...i dunno. Like if you were asking for any updates on anything i don't know anything else so...yeah...", she started heading off, leaving the three in the dust as she got back to work as sunny reassured them with a grin and followed the girl through the stables on her own.

The blue demon ignoring her entirely.

"Hey I uh...i get it if there's not much you can tell us about the note, i'm sorry if we're pushing you...truthfully we just need help. Everyone's paranoid and you've been kinda a big help and we just want to know what's going on...", the demon stopped in her tracks, "I personally don't really care about that spider prince, but people like us monsters are pretty easy targets to blame when something happens or goes wrong. I'm 13 and every time i go to the butterfly kingdom it's super weird half the time because no one's still used to accepting monsters all the way...not even half monsters".

"It's not everyone...", sunny mumbled, "It's only a small few from what I've seen, and i promise it's not because of anything like that. We just want to get down to the bottom of things and...truth be told being in a universe that's different from my own, even slightly...it's weird. I think angel is cool, he needs help, i'm not trying to accuse him but we need to know for certain if he's actually on our side or not, I want to help prove if he's innocent or not...it's just the kinda stuff I do at home. Is there anything useful you could tell us to help? Anything at all...?".

"Ugh, i dunno, maybe you should just convince him to tell you what's going on? I'm sure he's not that hard to convince.".

"Well, what would you recommend? I know him ok but not so well...he has a hard time opening up..".

"A truth potion?"

"We don't have a truth potion on standby, but it's a good idea...!".

Fae grumbled but she turned around and her orange eye stared at the floor before heading to the demon, "His mom is sick right? I mean if the guy has any serious motivation and doesn't actually want to hurt the lucitors and butterflys, and didn't actually hurt the spiderbites...maybe you should give him what he wants? Like, i know it's complicated, with a disease that no one has been able to find a cure for...and i'm not like a medial expert or anything but doesn't Prince Mason have a fantastical garden full of plants of all shapes and sizes? Everyone in the underworld talks about it and the plants in it, maybe it's possible something in there could help? I've seen medicine made from demon plants cure a lot of folks down here, my mom works in the medical bay herself...".

"You think it would help?".

"Well i mean, it's something, if you got a cure then maybe he'd spill...like bribery..but with a dying mom involved...demons do stuff like that all the time, or you can be vanilla and just cure her and see what happens...if you know your target your best bet is to sorta have something you can use against them, it's how my family's been able to keep ourselves out of any more serious trouble. If that's all he wants, and he took a medical book so he could be using it to cure her...then there you go...".

"Uh well, that's a good idea fae...though the bribing thing sounds a little...messed up and maybe we should go about it the second route instead if i'm being honest, but yeah maybe we should shift our focus into helping his mother, like nora's doing!". It wasn't a bad idea, angel wasn't a bad person after all so appealing to his wants and preventing him from wanting to cause trouble was a safe way to help, not to mention bring the kingdoms together after such a mess.

That made fae freeze, "Wait...the spiderbite princess...is helping the archford family? Aren't they like...bitter rivals or something? Or did Queen Butterfly make them sign some kinda peace treaty recently? Hope it's not an arranged marriage deal because the last time we had something that serious one of our own got killed...", sunny laughed awkwardly as she tried to explain carefully, "No no, she just wants to help, work things out, but with this info maybe we can figure out a cure sooner! If we can figure out a cure we'd be in his good graces, and the whole kingdom's! Then we can figure out how angel possibly got us here!".

"I mean, i'm not an expert, it'd still take time...but...i guess it's an idea, if you got a spiderbite on the job and access to a number of potential materials for a cure you might be able to do something...don't quote me on it though i'm just making suggestions right now...especially since there's not much else i can help with. If you want my advice about knowing for sure it's him, get him to trust you or bribe him, he doesn't sound like he could turn that down...".

"I just never thought about mason's plants that way, everyone thinks his garden is impressive but so many demons seem to hate going there so much there don't really get as familiar with the plants, and a lot have special properties right? Maybe we've been too busy focusing on convicting and investigating angel when we should've been focusing on helping him, my mom always says during these times it's better to have more friends then enemies...I mean it's still a longshot, curing a fatal illness? It could be a lot of time being put on something when there's a simpler way of handling it, all we want is to prove if he's involved, but then again if we found a way to help...I'd want to help...".

Then fae shifted, turning around as some boxes fell nearby and she suddenly seemed more down and upset then before as the boxes revealed someone behind them. Sunny's three eyes widened at seeing who was behind them as some other workers nearby rushed over, "Prince Mason! Are you ok dear?". The sheepish young boy looked embarrassed beyond belief at being discovered, fixing his hat and almost trying to hid himself behind his giant wings as he awkwardly waved to fae.

Fae gave him a not so amused look.

"Prince mason...".

The servants started to brush the boy off as he quickly tried to explain himself, "Sorry Fae, i wanted to come see you later but then i couldn't just wait and then i heard you talking about my plants and I was super curious and uh...Hi?". Sunny blinked at Mason and then back to fae, processing the situation before smiling and waving to mason, "You uh...you two know each other? You never mentioned you knew mason personally, i thought you hadn't properly been in contact with any of the princes before landon...".

"After prince mason got punished and wasn't allowed in his garden till further notice, he went down here to see the skeleton horses...apparently his brothers are so busy he's been talking more and more to me about...whatever...he...won't seem to leave me alone...". Mason got out of the hands of the workers who quickly shuffled away from fae as the prince approached the two girls, "Sunny! What are you doing down here? Are you here to see the horses too?!".

He looked as enthusiastic as usual, even if he was a little embarrassed.

"Oh! Um...not exactly, I actually came down here to see fae, I didn't know you both knew each other! Uh sorry...but that's pretty cool!", she had not been expecting this at all, mason knew fae? He came down here where he could easily listen in on their conversations with her? Sunny hadn't even seen Mason too much lately outside of dinner these days, a side effect of everything going down, so this was the last thing she'd been expecting today.

Mason seemed to read the room a little though, noticing the girls looking rather...anxious. His expression drastically changed, his wings faltering and his smile fading, "Oh uh...i'm sorry, I'm interrupting something right? You guys look upset with me?". His sad expression made sunny react quick, trying to ease him before something went wrong. "Oh no no no, sorry, we're not upset with you, I'm just surprised to see you...I didn't know you were coming here!".

Sunny smiled and looked to fae, realizing maybe this was possibly the best thing that could've happened, "Hey mason...we were actually just talking about you! can i ask you a question? you're an expert on all your plants in your garden right?". Mason's face lit up, "An expert? I know them right down to their root length and seed size!". But his face shifted, "But...my parents think it's too dangerous to be in my garden anymore by myself...I haven't been able to keep tabs on my plants anymore...". His wings faltered as fae grumbled, "Look, sunny wants to know if any of your plants have healing properties or something...can you just...look talk...I have work to do...".

She started to head off by sunny grabbed her arm.

"Hold on...mason, you know a lot about the plants in your garden, have any of them been used for healing? As in, has anyone used them for purposes besides food?", mason only took a moment to process this, "What? No, not a lot of people down here even bother to get invested in plants, considering we can barely grow any that aren't already native to the underworld, all the plants i keep were always looked after by me, until now that is...i've never tried stuff like that with them...then again, no one was invested...".

"Angel's mom, she has memory issues, she can barely move, she's lacking strength, are any of your plants good for helping with any of that?". The boy blinked at her though, "I'm only 13, I don't know a lot about how healing and bodies and stuff work...just about the complexities and and knowledge of plant based life all over mewni and other various dimensions!". The blue demon blinked at him enthusiastically, "Ok, you're both hopeless, mason go talk to nora...the spiderbite princess, maybe your weird plant knowledge might help her studies and find a cure sooner, if her family's on board...and then sunny can use it to cure the queen only after bribing info out of angel, got it? got it.".

"Wait...bribe angel...? Why are we bribing angel?".

Oops

Sunny tensed before quickly stepping in front of fae to dismiss her words, "What? No no no, we're trying to help him...it's nothing like that i promise. We just want to help him, that's all...". Mason tilted his head though, "Bribing him with his mother's life sounds...awful, like it's his mama, why would you even want to bribe him in the first place?". Seems like maybe they didn't update fae on everything as much as they should, and it only got worse as landon and celeste started heading over themselves.

Maybe hanging around a bad luck demon WAS a bad idea.

"Landon?".

"Mason?".

"W-what are you doing here...?".

"I like coming down here...you and judas have been so busy with other people and i lost access to my garden i went looking for something else to do...so i come down here now to play with and see the horses...but uh...are you guys...going to hurt someone? What's this about bribing angel?". Landon quickly shoved his notebook away and celeste looked like she was silently panicking, "What? No no...", he shot a look at the girls, wondering what they said in front of the small boy.

Sunny stepped in, "Mason, no it's cool, we just know fae as well and we all came here to ask for advice. Fae was just messing around...". Mason seemed a little skeptic though, slightly backing up in steps, "Is that why you've been isolating yourself from me so much? To go after angel...or are you and judas fighting again? Every time you fight with each other you wander off and separate and is this what you do? Does judas know you're doing this?".

"Mason...calm down...".

"Why would you wanna hurt someone's family...or does family not mean anything to you?".

"Mason, wait, no...look we're not trying to hurt anyone...".

The boy sniffled and landon immediately broke through the crowd to approach his brother, "Mason, no no...c'mon...i don't know what they said but...that's not true...c'mon...please look at me..". Judas was way better at talking to their younger brother when a fight happened or any tragedy in the family happened at all, but this was all up to landon this time. Guess with everything happening, with bernard, and the investigating and the disputes, they really hadn't spent a lot of time with mason.

Landon and Judas were kinda sorta working together, something typically strange for them, and for once mason was the one on the outs.

Landon shot the rest of the group a look and they quickly backed away as he attempted to handle the situation as best as he could without making it worse. He went back to facing his brother, "Hey hey, we're not gonna hurt anyone I promise...and I'm not...I'm sorry i haven't been spending much time with you...after you lost your garden I guess i should've taken into consideration about trying to kinda cheer you up... instead of ignoring you mostly outside of dinner...".

Mason was still sniffling though, prompting landon to say something else.

Though before he got a chance, mason was heading out of the stable through another exit, a trail of tears following him. Landon only panicked for a moment before quickly following the boy, with the boy's wings, he had an edge over landon. They left dust in their wake, almost blinding the demon who went after him. If he didn't catch up and find him Mason could spill what he and judas had been up to, or even make their already strained relationship even worse.

The servants still working in the stables almost seemed to panic as they saw the boys pass by. Getting out of their way as landon tried to catch up with his little brother, calling out to him as he followed him out to the warm depths of the underworld. "Mason? C'mon, wait up...let's just talk!", but mason didn't stop, his wings were picking up more speed and lifting him further and further into the air and despite landon's attempts to fly with fire, mason was faster.

It didn't take long for the boy to fly away, sending a moment of panic for the boy, thought as if luck was finally on his side, something green fell down next to him. He knew that pom pom anywhere, mason's favorite hat, he wore it everywhere. The gears turned in his head and he immediately teleported where he needed to be, startling a giant shape who had previously been sleeping in the room, still gripping the hat. Lucy immediately stood up to the boy who held out the green fabrics for her to sniff.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry i'm not here to give you treats this time, but we gotta find mason...fast..the underworld is crazy out there and who knows what could happen to him if he doesn't know where he's going...", her three heads looked at him sympathetically before sniffing the green hat, the dog whimpering at it. "It's gonna be ok girl, we just need to find him, and who better then the best tracker on mewni?", he reached out to pet one of her heads and she quickly licked his face in affection with one of her large tongues.

"Ew lucy...", he smooched her head before making his way up on her back, "Alright girl, we gotta find mason...quickly...". And quick as the wind the dog was, practically bounding it's way outside as landon watched her nose go, before pulling out his compact. He ran out on the girls back there and boy when he saw them again he was probably going to get mad at their carelessness around his younger brother but maybe for now it's better they know why he entirely vanished from the stable.

One text to celeste and bumpy ride later he found himself in the outskirts, far out to where mason was allowed to actually be. He must really be that upset if he flew all the way near mount boom, their volcano. Not that he was close enough to risk being in danger, but still. He was crouched over, still processing the information when landon got off the cerberus, mason didn't even react to him. Not even when landon walked over behind him, and not when landon put the boy's favorite hat back on.

He must've expected this from landon.

Landon was a bit of a shut in and a bit weird when it came to most of his family, but he wasn't the type to just abandon them and risk them getting hurt either. Of course he would go after mason, find him, and talk to him. Though despite knowing he would mason didn't try to run any further, in fact he seemed to give in more then anything. Landon was more then relieved right now but mason was not coming back to their castle unless he talked to him and sorted this mess out.

"Mason, don't do that again, you had me worried! You could've been hurt!", though his voice quickly changed pace, this was his little brother and he should be a bit more gentle with the kid. Rubbing his face and looking for the right words, "I-I meant what i said back there, ok? Look, i get it...judas is the better brother...he's always trying to make everyone happy if he can...I-I should've been there for you too during all this...I know I kinda suck but I didn't mean to hurt you or anything...I...".

He scratched his head, tussling his dark pink locks.

"This is all probably too much for you to deal with, even in the past our family has never been well...this worried about our future, and look, maybe we should've told you things were a little different behind the scenes then it looked...we're just worried ok? Nothing's gone right for any of us much these days...I wish you didn't stumbled upon this like this...we would've preferred to talk about this with you and...I know you would've preferred we did as well", mason's ear twitched, implying he was listening rather well.

He still said nothing though, only making landon's stomach sink, had he really hurt his brother that bad? He felt himself start to shake and whimper, "Mason i'm sorry...". His eyes closed and he waited, hoping for his brother to respond, not even noticing as mason finally turned around and stood up, "I'm sorry, I was just mad...I should've let you explain...I've just been...you know how you always feel like no one cares about you and you're always alone? I've never felt like this before but...it just feels like...".

"Mason...it's complicated with everything happening, but...it's ok...i promise...".

Mason wiped his tears, his wings settling, "You sure?"

"Look, me and judas may or may not be busy these days with things and we aren't trying to ignore you...it's just...these are things we don't think you're ready to be involved in...we promise it's not as bad as you think", mason blinked, "Is this more about you crushing on bernard and not wanting me involved? Cause judas talked about that with me already...". Landon turned red, "Ok, at this point who doesn't know I like him? Is it really **_that_** obvious i like him or-". Only to make his brother laugh, his wings flapping open, "It's that obvious."

But then mason bit his lip, "Wait, but fae and sunny were talking about angel...do you also have a crush on-".

"No.", landon was quick to snip that one in the butt, but happy to see his brother was returning back to normal.

"Does judas have a crush on-? Wait...no...does sky? but wait...they mentioned nora too...", the older boy huffed, "I'm not invested in their romantic lives so i don't know but look mason...i'm not...I don't hate judas and i don't hate spending time with our family...it's just...complicated...look, i'm taking care of things and I promise when it's over we'll make things up to you ok? We'll do a game night or something...just...I'm sorry it got to this point with you...".

He pulled the smaller boy in for a hug, which was a lot harder with the giant wings but he still managed. Yeah, now he thought about it, when was the last time they hugged like this? Feels like forever honestly? Landon never seemed much for hugs, but mason relished in them. They always seemed to put the boy at ease and calm him down, he could feel his heartbeat slow down and his breath fully go back to normal, landon felt a incredible relief.

"Do you guys really wanna cure angel's mother?".

The question made him shut down, so much for that relief.

Landon felt himself freeze as he held his brother, "Uh...well...uh..". Mason still mumbling into his brother's shirt, "I don't know a lot about healing but maybe i could help out, i know my garden better then anyone...and...I'd like to go back inside it again soon...maybe there is something there I could use...or someone else can use...". Curing angel's mother? Hurting someone? What in the heck were those girls talking about when mason stepped in? "We'll get back to you on that...just...if you wanna hang out talk to me or jude...ok?".

"Ok...".

He was still hugging his brother, nuzzling against him.

"Have you really been coming down to the stables since you lost access to your garden?", the boy nodded, holding his brother tighter, "I don't know what to do with myself without it, sometimes i play games but games aren't fun when everyone is busy...you and judas are busy, our parents are busy, the girls all seem busy...so i met fae and she's a good listener! And since she's all by herself, that means i can talk to her without others listening in or overcrowding me...it's just...I like having someone my age to talk to...".

He wiped away his tears and removed himself from his brother, "I'm not sure she likes me though...". Landon watched his face fall again, and to be fair, fae didn't seem like she was the best with social skills in the slightest, if you didn't count them in terms of getting demon gossip. "I just didn't want to feel alone, i'm sorry...", he was giving him some serious puppy dog eyes right now if only to adds more to landon's guilt, "Mason, c'mon, you're the most likable of all of us...you're adorable and accomplished the most at a young age, you're cool. She's missing out if she doesn't like you...".

"Am I doing something wrong landon? Am I turning people away now that i don't have my garden anymore?".

"No, c'mon mase, you're more then your garden...you're our little brother, you're fun at games, you wear that silly hat all the time just to play with the pom on top. You're not turning people away, everyone's just had so much happening.", mason twiddled with his fingers, "You guys don't think I should be involved...I want to be with you...I don't wanna be...ignored.". Geez, he wished judas was here to help, or better yet, he wished they hadn't practically told mason they were working on some secret mission at all.

Telling THAT to judas would be pretty uncomfortable.

"Mason, it's...we want to keep you safe...we don't want you to get hurt and you could...this is something you have to stay out of ok?", though the small boy persisted, "But you guys are doing it, if you guys want help, I should be able to help shouldn't i?". Mason turned away, "Whatever it is you're doing, you sound like you could use help...and...what are you really doing? Why are you guys putting yourselves in more danger?". Landon sighed and mason's eyes widened, "Wait..are you...are you trying to catch the scary flying person?".

"Mason...".

"That's why you wanted to listen in to Queen Butterfly's royal meeting when...the spiderbites were in danger...and you think...angel's the scary flying person...".

Seems mason had been paying a lot more attention to all the stuff going on then landon or judas had previously thought.

"No no, we...we he's a guess but...".

Mason stood there in shock, his mind clearly now processing this new information and sliding the puzzle pieces together and things suddenly made more sense. He almost looked broken and his face was in a permanent surprised look. "Mase It's...we think we can maybe catch them ok? We're all sorta kinda looking for clues and picking out suspects, we kinda maybe even at one point used the all seeing eye but that didn't end up sorta working...".

This didn't seem to ease mason's worries.

"Mason...look, it's ok, we're ok...we just wanna help...".

"I wanna help...".

"What?".

Mason turned around, "I wanna help..."., landon felt his heart drop, "W-what? Mason, no no no, we promised to keep you out of this! You shouldn't even know about it! Look, just stay quiet about the situation and don't get involved, It's better we don't risk putting you in anymore danger...". Mason shook his head, "That meanie ruined our fun sleepover and scared my family and brothers! I wanna help you catch them! I can keep this a secret, I wanna be with you two!".

"Mason...".

"I'm not a cute little kid landon! Everyone treats me like a baby but i can help too! We're all supposed to stick together and take care of each other right? I won't put myself in danger but...can i please help you? At least let me try..."., it didn't take much longer as the boy caved, "Alright, alright...but judas won't be happy, and please, whatever it was they were talking about, don't take it seriously, truth is, we don't know what we're doing, we swap notes and we just...investigate...".

"Why don't you just make a truth potion for angel?".

"Hmm?".

"Y'know, slip some into his drink? I have all kinds of ingredients for that in my garden! That way, you can guarantee full blown honesty! No lying from a truth potion, mom's used it before on criminals in the past so no reason we shouldn't be allowed to use one!"

Now that they thought about it, why hadn't they tried that before?

"Wait mason, you had the ingredients to making a truth potion in your garden and never said anything about it before now?!", mason simply shrugged, "What would i have used it for? I think only mom has used it and knows about it, they like to get food and potion stuff from there sometimes, even if i'm not always ok with it...". Landon snorted, "I'm sorry I doubted you...that really could help us out! We should make one! That way we no longer have to worry about our suspects lying to us!".

"You didn't take any of mom's stash?".

"You think i wanna get grounded again?".

"Fair point.".

"Mason...", Landon said, sighing, "Welcome to the team..".

Mason smiled and reached out to grab Landon's hand, shaking it. "This is going to be so cool! We're gonna be super heroes who catch the bad guy! We're gonna take this guy down and show them what for!", he started doing fighting moves and landon sighed,"I really don't know why those girls were talking about curing the queen though, we're not experts, we're a bunch of teenagers! We can't cure uncurable illnesses! Well, I guess nora could or something but-".

"They wanted me to work with nora!".

"They did?", mason nodded, "That's the thing about the spiderbites, they live in an environment surrounded by some of the best plants to be used for medicine! that's why they have some of the best rates in curing their sick, minus the whole "Spider bite" thing, but the slime monsters have helped a lot with that kinda stuff! I-I don't actually know a whole lot about medical stuff but maybe if i showed nora all the stuff and she got her family to help-".

"Wait wait wait...why do you want to cure her? Like no offence but his mom being sick has little to do with our investigation and should be left to the professionals...and what about the truth potion?", mason excitably grabbed onto his brother's arms and shook him, "Landon lissssteeeennnnnn, we're gonna go make ourselves a truth potion and then you can weed out the suspects! But maybe, maybe! We could save a life! Imagine that? We save their queen!".

"But-".

"Landon, all we're doing is finding things to help, the spiderbites can try to cure her! Please landon! Maybe if we can do this, our parents might...they might trust me again to look after my plants...". Landon didn't seem so optimistic about that but it was hard to deny mason's expression right now, especially with his grip."Mason, we...don't be so hard on yourself if there's nothing you can do ok?",mason let him go and ushered him to come with him as he went over to lucy.

"C'mon...we have no time to waste if we want to get started!".

"Get started?".

"Yeah, didn't I make it clear?", he said happily, his wings fluttering eagerly, "We're breaking into my garden **_tonight_** ".


	30. Caught

"Mason, if you wanted to be in your garden again, why didn't you just sneak in yourself?".

"Because i always spend hours in my garden, I couldn't just be here for a few minutes and leave, minutes turn to hours or labor and then i get in trouble with dirt all over me. But this time we just need to well..harvest some plants so it's a little different". Honestly to landon even if mason managed to save anyone's life from this he doubted he still wouldn't get in trouble regardless, but he couldn't deny it was a nice thought for people to see them achieve something.

He was eager to catch the culprit by himself for that reason, and if this went according to plan he would be the first to do so. No way they could ignore him then, he'd be the prince who saved mewni instead of however he was seen among the rest of his family. Mason knew at the very least they were after the masked individual, he could talk to judas later about maybe if it was a good idea to spill the...well the OTHER big thing they needed to keep hidden.

But right now they needed to focus, landon's main priority on getting hold of that truth potion more then anything.

He wasn't all that surprised when mason moved aside a portraits and led him through a small vent to a hidden trapdoor in his garden, of course mason had something like this, it was probably how he got snacks for when he worked in there in all honesty. Though the crawlspace was SMALL, maybe mason or even something as tiny as his great great grandpa could fit in there but it was somewhat of a squeeze for landon, so no wonder mason only seemed to use it.

"You think anyone is inside the garden right now?", landon brushed himself of the cobwebs as mason stretched his wings, trying not to accidentally tip over something as he recovered his trapdoor in the dirt. Mason shrugged, "I don't know...I'm not sure how many people were willing to work with my plants after i got grounded. C'mon, let's just be quiet and you can follow me, i know where we can get everything! That way we can finish and leave almost immediatly! Then we can start brewing!".

"Do you even know how to make it?".

"Nope!", he said cheerfully, "But I know someone who can!".

"I don't like the fact that I know,you know, someone who can brew up a truth potion behind our parent's back.", but mason smiled, "You'll see! C'mon...". He ushered the taller boy to follow him carefully through the thick garden, it was practically a jungle in here, a deadly jungle considering the plant life that lived here. Landon never had much of a reason before to think super hard about mason's plants, not about how useful they were or even if they would be important to him at all.

Magic, ever since it existed always had a strange effect on mewni, guess mason would know more then anyone they seeped into plant life and they evolved into all kinds of strange plants and vegetation. Perfect for potions and medicine, not that landon really cared much about it. Mason of course would have a number of them here, though considering the kinda plants landon saw in here, they didn't entirely reassure him that those encounters would be entirely safe.

The underworld had plants with eyeballs, teeth, poison, all kinds of things landon would prefer they didn't encounter at all in this journey if he and mason could help it in the slightest. Well, not that he doubted mason could handle his own plants but...a plant almost strangled celeste so...that was not reassuring at all. Mason seemed a steady guide though, keeping them from being spotted as he made his way around the leafy greens, dark blacks and deep reds.

"Ok, first stop!".

Landon stopped in his tracks behind his younger brother as he stopped in front of a particularly strange looking plant. It looked like a bush with tulips sticking out of it, however they tulips ranged in colors from blue to black and he swore the bush was whispering. Mason seemed more then happy to approach the creepy bush and give it a big hug, sighing as he looked over all the "Tulips" carefully, landon just staring and watching the small boy as he squeezed the flowers and prodded them.

"We need a perfect ripe tulip from the whispering bush, so we can drain it's milk for the potion...", mason said stuff like this so normally, his plants could disperse milk? Landon made a face as he watched mason carefully pluck a perfect plump purple tulip and placed it into his hat, ushering landon to continue with him. Though as landon passed by the bush, he could hear the whispers louder, were they whispering about him? He felt chills run down his spine as he eagerly got out of there with mason.

Still no sign of anyone yet, guess they came at a pretty good time to do this if any. That or, maybe there was a good reason he hadn't seen who might've been working here, these plants didn't always come across as the most friendly out there. He was anxious as he walked past a Snugglebush, probably the worst name for a plant that was know to wrap around creatures and practically strangle them to death. It didn't bother mason but boy landon almost panicked as one reached for his foot before moving on.

Something then blew past his feet, making the hairs on his neck stand on end, he wasn't used to the garden being THIS creepy before. But then again he rarely came in here unless the entire family was working on something inside of it, here he just had mason and himself and it was uncomfortable emptiness that he refused to stray too far from his younger brother. At least Celeste wasn't here to smirk at him for hiding behind his younger brother from evil plants.

Though he felt like they were being watched, every time he turned his head he felt like something was moving out of their line of vision. They were clearly being watched by something out there and who knows what it could be at this point. He tried to ease off, reminding himself to talk to bernard later that day to give himself something to ease his mind, or even work on his music. Though the nice thoughts didn't last long as a nearby Growlerberry Bush snarled at him as he walked past it, making him quicken his pace more if that were even possible.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

He didn't like that he could hear movement all around them in a place just full of plants, life forms that just stuck out of the ground and were supposed to do nothing but that. Mason however, moved forward to their next stop, carefully clipping a few leaves from a shadowflower, and it seemed to go smooth for the rest of the visit despite how anxious landon was. Seeds from a Golden Iris, pollen from inside the "mouth" of a CaveDweller, pollen from a moonflower, and then just getting a few glowseeds and an average apple because of course.

Honestly the fact nothing had happened yet almost made it worse for the boy, despite mason being entirely cool with the situation and not afraid of any of the plants around him. He wasn't entirely happy to have to clip them when it wasn't needed but it was for a good cause he supposed. However, even he could hear a lot of movement going on around them, shadows moving about rapidly and making his ears twitch as he quickly checked all the ingredients he gathered.

With a shadow woman running around, it was important to keep cautious, just in case.

"Well, we got everything, we should get going.", mason offered, some relief coming to his brother who was still looking around him as if expecting someone to pop out and catch them. Mason took his brother's arm and reassured him to move and head back though a particuarly loud noise came from one of the nearest bushes, making both boys jump back and mason to hold onto his brother tighter as he called out into the mess of leaves and vines.

"Alright, whosoever out there, come out now!".

He was practically demanding it, something startling coming from mason of all people, the sweetest and non-threating of all the brothers.

Another woosh through the bushes before something began to rise out of it and landon stepped back a little more, mason still standing as he was as the thing _**flew**_ upwards and out of the bush before landing in front of them and they made it out fast. It looked like mason, but also not mason, it's eyes red, it's mouth and teeth red, but the res of it mostly made of leaves, grass and vines, even somewhat of a lily pad making up for his regular beanie hat, and of course, accompanied by petal wings.

Though considering there was a vine sticking out from the back of it's neck and led into the deep garden, it was probably being lifted more then actual flying

The sighting of this plant clone made landon freak out, but mason just smiled and laughed at the scary being, immedialty going up to hug it instead. "Aw guys, you missed me so much you made your own replacement?". Mason's wings practically fluttered, looking around the garden with his hands on his hips as if he was being punked by his own children, a smile on his face. The plants around them seemed to react and landon suddenly felt really awkward as vines proceeded to hug the smaller boy affectionately, pat him, or tickle him before retreating.

No harm done.

"Awww, i missed you all too! But no scaring me and landon next time ok? Also, please don't hurt or eat any of the other people working in here, i know you're mad but I promise i'll make it back ok?", the plants seemed to react, in fact landon swore he heard some thumps from the background, the implication some workers had been tied up with vines and were just let go crossing through his mind as mason moved him along and said goodbye to his leafy friends.

Landon staying even closer to mason then he did before.

"You can talk to your plants? Since when can you talk to your plants?!", landon said in a squeaky panicked whisper, "That sure would've been useful for all the times we almost got killed by all your plants in the past!". Mason chuckled though, smiling to landon, "C'mon landon, plants don't have ears! If you were being attacked with clippers and chopping you up you'd be scared too and start panicking! Besides, they don't always know better, they're plants.".

"You're weird mase...".

Landon was more then thankful to be out of that garden as mason led him along the dark halls of the underworld, not entirely sure about who mason was intending to brew this potion for them. It certainly wasn't their parents, that was for sure, though even less likely it was a royal brewer either. However, landon was surprised to find mason had not led him to anywhere cryptic to meet his ally but instead...his bedroom? Landon was practically pushed in as mason locked the door behind him.

"Alright, we're here! C'mon out!".

Landon couldn't see anywhere the perp could hide and was half expecting them to pop out of mason's closet, though much to his surprise the contact instead floated out from under the boy's bed instead, carrying a tiny little cauldron with their mouth as landon completely stood in awe. He really hadn't been sure of what he had been expecting, mason had seemed to surprised him more and more as the day went forward and he couldn't help but give mason an odd look at the sight of a tiny blue and pink figure before them.

"Twiler Ponyhead?! But she's like...practically a _**baby**_!"

Mason smiled, "and she's AWESOME!", he practically wrapped his arm around the tiny unicorn/seahorse child, "Twiler here has helped me make fertilizer and helpful formula's for my plants for some time, she's good with potions!". Landon still didn't seem so sure, looking between the both of them with complete discomfort, could this day get any wilder for him? No, he honestly would be better off not jinxing it if he could avoid it, he didn't need it to get weirder as he watched the unicorn fill the cauldron full of water with her magic horn, mason heating the bottom of it with his hands to boil it.

And the small princess got to work fast, pouring what she needed at random times, sometimes by drips, others at their full amount, cutting things with her magic at times, it almost felt like she'd done this many times before in her life as the water in the small cauldron quickly changes shades of purple, red, and blue before settling on a beautiful light blue, giggling as it fizzed up and mason removed his hands to conjure a jar and pour some inside of it.

Landon still seemed in utter awe as he looked between the two young kids as mason handed him a jar of truth potion before handing the cauldron back to Twiler, who instantly cleaned it before mason reached into his pockets for a payment for her. Pulling out a tube of bubble soap and dropping it into the cauldron, making the small pony squeal, delighted. "Alright, i'll call you back later, i'll probably need some new formulas soon so be prepared for a whole bottle of bubble bath next time.".

Her small eyes lit up as she twirled around and vanished back to the cloud kingdom. Leaving landon to process this entire fever dream he just witnessed, was mason's normal day like this? His plants creating beings to hug him? Doing deals with tiny ponies? Did mason have some secret double life no one else knew about? At this point he couldn't exactly be surprised, mason seemed like the last person he should ever underestimate at this point, who knows what he did anymore.

Mason looked at landon before raising an eyebrow, "You ok? Now that we're set, we can get started! So...where can i talk to nora?". Was he normally this overeager? Then again he was hoping to do something really noble to help out and prove to their parents he was willing to do better so- he did have a real motivation to really want to do whatever he could. Landon shook his head and held the jar close, "Well, angel is kinda at butterfly castle, and so is nora for that matter...".

"Good, then let's go!", mason immediately grabbed landon's arm before he could protest, the two leaving in a rush. "Hold on Mason, you have to be careful with the jar, and can I at least call judas and let him know that you kinda...know?" Though Mason didn't really give him time to talk before they bust into a bunch of fire, traveling to the Butterfly kingdom in an instinct as landon sighed, this was going to be a bad idea but he could only hope for the best.

* * *

Judas and nora were pacing down the hall before running into luna, who butted their way past them in an angry hurry. The two royals looking back at her, geez, what got her so riled up again. The two talking amoung themselves on how best to confront the boy as Sky soon appeared through a doorway, the best timing honestly since they needed her help on talking about this matter, though judas's current worry seemed to reflect on him well as sky's first instinct when seeing her best friend was to put her hand up on his forehead.

"Jude...you ok? Have you been getting any rest recently? You don't look so good...", judas sighed and removed her hand, "I'm sorry, your texts have me...a little anxious I guess...I couldn't sleep sky, I know you wanted me to relax...but...". The girl sighed, "Yeah sorry, don't worry I'm kinda in a similar mood actually...I feel like i'm finally kinda sorta thinking angel is ok and now i'm packing that he's dooping me or something and this was all some elaborate plan of his...".

"We want to confront him...", nora mumbled, "We can't wait on this, we need to talk to him if we want any answers...".

"I agree...we have a good lead, we should follow up on it, the sooner the better...".

"You mean...right now?", nora said, drawing sharp breaths, "Do we even know what we're going to say for sure yet? What if we scare him off? Or make everything worse...?". She instinctively held her hair and placed it in front of her face, leaving judas and sky to think before they heard more footsteps down the hall. Followed by flapping noises, and Judas could tell before they came into view it was landon and mason, his younger brothers. Though much to his surprise, mason stopped in front of the group, and forced landon next to him with his wing, carrying...

"Is that truth potion?", nora immediately asked, pointing to the jar.

So much for Landon's plan to start interrogating on his own to catch the culprit.

Mason however, looked more then happy to be apart of the team and Judas looked over to Landon, Landon sweating in place as Judas shrugged, not like he was any better at keeping any secrets anyway. Guess this was bound to happen at some point or another, instead he took the jar from mason and tapped on the lid, "Well...I guess we know what to do now...c'mon...we better go and find him, let's wrap this part of the investigation up and finish this...".

"We're just going to go up to him and make him drink it?".

"What? No! But we need to find him fast and see if we can slip him some and find out what's really going on here, carefully of course, we don't want to hurt him...but we should find him fast before someone beats us to it or well...arrests someone innocent...".

* * *

Confronting Angel was something that had seemed easy enough to do as long as they could find the rowdy prince.

 _ **If**_ they could actually find him.

For once, angel wasn't tagging along with sky, judas, or even sitting next to his mother, he was nowhere in sight, but there wasn't a lot of options to where he could be hiding so they still had the opportunity to find him. The teens were running around the castle, careful to hide their potion as they desperately searched for the prince and asked the guards for his whereabouts. Only getting non-answers in return about the prince's current activities. Judas and Sky felt themselves worry more and more as they scratched out every location they checked, angel was not like this, he wasn't sneaky enough to be hiding from them and he had no reason to be hiding from them in the first place.

And their group didn't seem to like the fact Sky and Judas were not having much luck either, their anxiety rising.

The only two real places left were Eclipsa's tower and angel's actual castle, assuming he went home despite the fact he seemed intent to stay here with his mother.

Judas quickly took the lead, motioning the others to follow him to eclipsa's tower to see if he was there, and sky quickly caught up with him, "Jude? You think he's ok? Gotta be honest it's weird not to see him once all day...also like, maybe we shouldn't have such a crowd with us...if you wanna trick him into drinking potion, probably don't want both your brothers and Nora following us around until like, after he drinks the stuff, he's probably going to be mad enough about him taking it without us ganging up on him...".

"Good point...", He stopped, looking over the other companions and crossing his arms, "You three...you three should go to the kingdom, go find Luna, she can get you in there to investigate his room...trust me, she'll do it if you tell her you have a lead...contact me if you find anything...after we find him we can figure out how to give him the potion and confront him, ok? He has a journal in there, it might give us some clues.". Landon piped up, "Dude, you want us to break into the prince's room? We get caught in there and we're dead...with or without Luna...".

This made judas quickly rethink before turning to sky, "Sky? You and Nora should go to eclipsa's tower then, i'll escort my brothers to the castle myself, considering my parents wouldn't approve of me going alone i'll ask lu-". Then judas was quickly interrupted by another voice, "Actually, I'll escort you your highness...", Judas looking over to spot Katrina from around the corner, smiling. "You've been sneaking out enough, I heard your little plan, if you kiddos plan on going to another kingdom to investigate...you're gonna need someone better then Luna to cover for you...".

Judas gulped.

She smirked at judas, "Well well, you're even bigger then the last time I saw you! A true king indeed...", she came forward, "Spying is **_my_** deal, you boys want to go snooping around, then I will be guide. You can come, be there to keep King Arachford busy while I look at crawly boy's room for evidence. If we find anything, I will cover for you and tell your parents you were under me and my partner's care, if we don't find anything, then same story applies, you boys wanted to visit and comfort the king about his wife and came with supervision.".

Sky huffed, "Katrina...are you sure you wanna-".

"This is my job blue bell...no more going off on your own, If you are going out there this time I am joining you. I need to figure this out just as much as you do, and I'm not risking you all being put in danger without my help out there anymore...", she huffed before smiling a toothy grin, "If you were not royalty, you would all make great spies, though maybe be careful about your sneaking skills, your lucky no one caught you yet at this point.".

Landon's throat went stiff, "Wait...you-?".

"I am spy, I've been watching you for some time now, it is job...if you are sneaking out, it is my job to protect you, no more sneaking off on your own...if you are onto something, I want to know as well". Judas and sky exchanged looks and nodded, "Fair enough...we don't seem to have a choice anyway". Katrina smiled and motioned for the boys to follow her, and the boys quickly started heading off, only after handing Sky the jar, knowing it best not to walk into the castle while carrying something like that with them. Sky felt her gut sink as the boys left with the frog woman, "We'll be back Sky...promise...".

Were they for sure going to be safe going over there? Katrina could definitely cover for them so they weren't punished by their parents, but she meant in terms of their safety.

Judas could take care of himself though if anything went wrong...right?

Yeah, of course he could, he definitely could.

They needed to focus, check eclipsa's tower for any signs of the boy, if judas found him there he'd text them and they didn't have to worry about a thing or about anyone sneaking anywhere. Then everything would be fine, they were just trying to locate him for now, if they just found home at home, then there was no need to get in any trouble, they could just plan out the next step from there. She tried to reassure herself but she didn't like this feeling.

Nora followed close behind, not wanting to leave sky's side and probably just as anxious. She'd never been in this position of watching everyone go off to do possible dangerous things in a panic like this, and sky felt her stay so close she was practically clinging onto her. Sky sighed and kept her close, "Don't worry, we'll find him, we're just searching to make sure he didn't well...go anywhere or get kidnapped and...yeah...if we find him, no issue, we can just wait till judas gets back...".

"You think he got kidnapped?".

"Well, we can't leave it out as a possibility...I mean, the whole 'mom thing' is still just an idea...", this didn't seem to reassure nora, probably due to the fact it meant she could just as likely get kidnapped if that was true. And she certainly didn't want that after seeing what happened to her parents. "It's fine, it's cool, we just need to make sure we know where he is because if we don't...especially him, we could be in a lot of serious trouble...like VERY serious...".

"Is it really a good idea to split into groups? And go off out there while...she's still running around?".

"I don't know Nora...we just know we have a lead, we need to follow it, and if angel is not here we're in a huge amount of trouble...".

Nora nodded as they made their way through the garden's to eclipsa's tower, knocking on the door, hoping eclipsa was actually here and not in her secret home, eclipsa liked angel, she was a good shot to knowing where he was. Luckily, Eclipsa was here, opening the door to the nervous looking girls and her smile quickly fading. "Sky dear? And princess spiderbite? Is something the matter? You both don't look so well today...and is that...truth potion?". Sky glanced to nora before quickly shifting focus back to eclipsa, "You seen angel?".

Eclipsa smiled quickly, "Dear, if you're planning to ask him out I suggest fixing up your hair, it looks like you've been pulling it in all directions.". And sky quickly waved her hands out in front of her while nora gave her a curious glance, "God, enough with that already! This is no time to be talking about that, we need to find him! We haven't seen him all day and he's not where he usually is and we're kinda panicking cause this REALLY isn't the time for people to be up and vanishing on us...".

Eclipsa immediately went back to being nervous, her hands twiddling, "Oh...".

"You haven't seen him either...have you?".

"Oh...".

" _ **Eclipsa**_...".

"Well, the boy stopped by early today, poor thing looked more sickly then he did before in fact, but he didn't stick around. He just wanted to say he might not make it to the next lesson, and for me to let you know he's sorry he couldn't show up.". Sky didn't like the sound of that, and judging from their reactions, eclipsa didn't either. Almost on instinct she ushered the girls inside her tower and shut the door behind her as they made it to her room, "Girls...what's going on? Why are you looking for him?".

"Eclipsa, look, judas and his brothers are going to angel's castle to look for him and maybe sorta find some evidence of what's going on? Look, cutting to the chase we think he's involved in this mess and we need to find him and find out what's going on, globgor did tell you right?". Eclipsa blinked, "Well of course he told me Her was lurking around his kingdom and there's something fishy going on with his kingdom recently but...oh that really isn't a good sign...".

She was quick to start going through her books as sky crossed her arms, Sky putting the potion down on her table, "He wasn't possessed right? You saw his eyes? No one switched bodies with him either? He told you he was skipping?". Eclipsa huffed as she went through more of her junk, "Of course not! I thought when he said something it was because the poor boy was getting sicker or everything with his mother was too emotional for him to show up! I didn't assume that meant something else was happening...".

She finally found what she was looking for and quickly got it out before shoving it into sky's arms, Sky looking down to see Eclipsa handed her one of her personal spellbooks. "Sky, use the all seeing eye, see if you can find him with it, quickly...i'll help and it might increase our chances. I know you're no expert on that spell so flip to it in my book...". Sky quickly obeyed, getting her wand as the ready and following the former Queen's lead, though her attempt did not seem to work at all, the portal barely opening before eclipsa stood in and opened in further.

Nora simply watched, anxious as the two swapped through multiple dimensions, searching for the prince.

"That's weird, shouldn't the spell have went right to him?".

"The spell doesn't always work, other magic can evade it and prevent the spell from finding what you want...it's very possible angel is either somewhere protected from this kind of magic, or someone is preventing us from finding him...but if we can't see him, then that's not very reassuring. Angel himself sure isn't strong enough to block it out himself, sky...perhaps we should get more help, or warn your mother, this doesn't look good.". Sky shook her head though, "What? NO no no, you know she'd freak and we'd be in serious trouble!".

"Sky dear, if that boy is with...Star could be the least of your worries...your safety still matters in this situation, first and foremost...", eclipsa sighed, "I know i support you and what you're doing but if what you're implying is correct, getting involved might only make things worse. As much as i hate the high commission and as much as your mother hasn't always been her best towards you, if you go out there and don't come back that's on me and there's no telling you'll be strong enough to handle this...".

"So you just don't support me anymore!?", sky snapped back, "After everything, THIS is where you cross the line?!".

"Sky, I know you're capable of great things and you have improved so much but this has just gotten more serious then we ever might've thought, who knows what else that Her knows with someone like that boy with her. You no longer have the upper hand if they know everything about you...I'm not trying to fight against you sky. But I almost hurt you once and If you get hurt because I didn't stop you I'll never let it go, You can't go out there...not without a plan of backup...".

"So you are just giving up on me..."

"Sky! I'm only saying that maybe you need to put aside your differences with your mother and maybe it's time we all took this threat down together, I can trust you with a lot of things, but I don't know what or who Her is and if you don't come back...I'm sorry sweetie but this matter is too dangerous for you kids to go alone...your safety is important, even if it does mean telling your mother what you've been up in secret and the truth behind it.".

"And if something happens it's not gonna be any use if _**i'm**_ locked up! I'm going to find him...with or without you...".

She eyed nora, who looked anxiously between the two.

"WE are going to find him...and we're going to take her out...".

* * *

King Arachford looked more then happy to see the princes show up to greet him, most likely lonely with his family not even living under his roof for days now. He didn't even mind the sight of Katrina with them either, though his entire focus was on the boys. Katrina stayed close by simply for their safety, though she was looking around the room for any signs of trouble she needed to be aware of, though the old and small castle seemed mostly harmless.

The king was quick to get snacks and tea and katrina was quick to test them for any sign of poison, though judas was confident the king had no intention to bring him any harm. Amir quickly got a seat in front of them, smiling as the prince's laps were full of treats and snacks, mostly insect related of course. The king looked like he hadn't slept in days, in fact he was slouching, and his old eyes were struggling to stay awake as he looked between the brothers.

"I really am glad you came to see me, frankly i haven't seen anyone outside of this village besides your parents in meetings, and it's not quite the same...". He looked sad and it made Judas feel a lump in his throat, especially since they were targeting him and his family as liars and his wife as a faker. He'd seen the man suffering over her multiple times at this point, seen angel cry over her, weep and suffer over her. He really hoped that wasn't all an act, though if it wasn't, it sure made him feel worse.

"How is she?".

The boys looked between themselves, landon sipping the tea he held before looking away.

"She could be better...", Judas said, "Angel is pretty messed up over it, he doesn't like leaving her side, I imagine it's harder for you since you have to be here...". The king nodded softly, "I'm just...I'm just glad you and Princess Butterfly...are looking out for him, It means the world to me...and I know it means the world to her as well...he's never truly had friends before or anyone to look out for him, and...i'm glad he has that now...no matter what happens..".

"Have you seen him since?", Katrina spoke up, crossing her arms, "Has he ever come back to visit?".

"No no...sadly no, I get the feeling he's not in the best of moods with me these days...I wish he would though, we should talk more...especially now. His room is also a complete mess all over, but mainly because we really need to talk...". Katrina glanced to Judas, before back to the king, "Your highness, the lucitor princes promise you you'll get a chance to work things out with him later on down the line, Judas especially seems to have grown close to him.".

Amir quickly focused all his attention to Judas.

"Oh? How close?".

Judas suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed as even his brothers drew their full attention towards him as the grown frog woman took the opportunity to slip away.

She totally did this to mess with him didn't she?

"Uhhh...Well, i mean, we're not THAT close, but we do talk more often.".

She better come back quickly, if only for the boy to give her a look of annoyance for her putting him in such a position. His brothers staring at him was not helping as he tried to break his silence and continue the distraction for the frog spy, "Listen Angel is a troubled but nice boy, he's usually rather respectful to me and my condition and shows actual concern for it and well, he does care enough about my opinion to do what it takes to stay on my good side...".

"Angel has always been fond of you", Amir said to himself, "Ah, he used get into fights with others over your condition, arana said it was because he didn't like seeing others hurt you for something out of your control...and angel was so shy when he was little so seeing him get into fights was surprising for us. He'd go on and on about the butterfly family being able to do more to help then what they were providing because of their involvement but your situation was not nearly as simple or easy to fix for him...".

Judas felt a sudden feeling of fondness for angel, tapping at his teacup as both his brothers looked at him intently.

"We've not always been on the best foot, he and sky were on bad terms and i'm kinda her best friend and i look out for her, not to mention i don't entirely think all his actions were acceptable. But I still think he's a good person with good intentions in the end...". His voice softened at the end, thinking exactly about what they were doing. It was actually hard to talk about angel properly under these circumstances without feeling a little strange.

He had no idea angel got into fights over him, that was very much news to him, but was also something angel had no reason to ever bring up. Angel rarely talked to him in the past, but then again, no one talked to him much besides sky back then. He pushed it to the back of his mind, he had to ask Angel about it later, under better circumstances. Angel? Getting into fights with other kids or...adults? He knew angel cared about his condition but not that much.

"I...haven't been the best dad...I know it, I know your family thinks it as well...", the king set back, putting down his cup as judas put his down as well, knowing well enough he had said that to sky many times. " I'm sorry for his behavior, and for well...perhaps not trying hard enough to keep him in check...you boys are such gentlemen and I should've done better to keep angel from getting into so much trouble...". He palmed his face, "He's going to need me if the worst happens and I know i can't just put all that responsibility on you or princess butterfly...".

"King Arachford?"

"Hmm?".

"We're not perfect gentlemen, and our parents aren't perfect either...", Judas glanced to his brothers, "You don't have to hold us all to such a high pedestal, angel's not us...he's never going to be like us, you need to cater to his needs and support him the best you can. Even I've screwed up...with my family before...". Landon turned his head away from judas as he kept speaking, "Angel's not a bad kid he just needs help, he needs guidance...he needs his family...".

"I want him to be a good king someday...I hope he does...".

"I think he will...".

The king smiled, "I'm glad to have you as his friend Prince Lucitor, thank you for coming over to see me and speak to me about this, i've been wanting to properly have this talk with someone...for a long time it feels like.". He took a deep breath, "I hope once this masked person matter is solved you'll drop by more often, and your parents for that matter as well, i'd like to speak to them more often outside of meetings instead of only talking about the worst happening.".

"We'll see..".

Judas wasn't sure what to do next to keep this conversation going but lucky for him mason was always eager to talk about something, "Oh! You and the spiderbites should get together at some point! With Nora trying to help cure the queen and everything going on, you guys should totally hang out and work things between you!". The king's four eyes almost seemed like they would pop from his head, "Wait...princess spiderbite, is trying to cure Arana?".

Judas stiffened, and Landon quickly put a hand over mason's mouth, he really should've briefed mason better on some things and what not to say around certain people.

But now that it was out, there wasn't much they could do but role with it Judas, quickly jumping in to save the situation, "Well yes, she and angel talked while they were there and she...wants to actually help the situation, I mean she's still learning and she's not an expert but yes...she wants to help.". This seemed to actually delight the king, a smile across his face,"A spiderbite? Wanting to help us?! That's...I never thought i'd live to see the day that would happen!".

And then mason removed Landon's hand with ease to throw in another tidbit.

"I wanna help too, maybe some of my plants might be able to help contribute to a cure! Maybe...".

The king stood up, pacing with delight on his normal legs as his spider ones reacted with delight, "Angel, he actually managed to connect with a spiderbite! He used to never be able to stay in a room with Princess Spiderbite and now she and him are working together...that's...amazing, thank you for telling me boys. I must...Yes i must contact the spiderbites immediately! This is more then fantastic, they could turn the chances for the better with this in mind!".

"King Arachford?".

"Boys, I'm sorry but our meeting has to be cut short, though I appreciate the visit entirely,, I'll make sure you're sent home with the best of my guards and take as much snacks as you like. I must talk to the spiderbites, the sooner the better...oh...um...where's your guard?". He suddenly noticed Katrina's absence, before the frog woman appeared again, quickly behind the boys, "Deeply sorry King Arachford, I had to relieve myself, I'll take them home immediately.".

"Ah, good good, I better go, I promise to see you soon, you boys take care!", he almost instantly ran out, katrina nodding to the demons to leave, but not before mason stored a bunch of snacks in his hat and stuffed a bunch into his mouth, the group waiting till they were far outside of the village before updating each other. However, more specifically Katrina quickly updating the others, "Prince Angel's room is like dumpster, he and blue bell don't know how to organize at all...".

"What did you find?".

And that's when Katrina pulled out a book that caught Judas's attention.

"Is that his-?".

"Journal? Yes...but more specifically you might want a look at this..".

And upon the pages was a drawing of a clear Ruby Demon Amulet, the one their father had presented during the Starlight Ball, the day this all started it felt like. And suddenly things started to click and Katrina huffed, "This was what was stolen from your kingdom wasn't it? Is it powerful and dangerous?". Judas was about to speak up when landon butted in, "Wait wait wait, he has it? Then that means, he was responsible for stealing it, or at least...for playing in part on why it was stolen in the first place...".

Then Mason butted in, "Dad presented it at the ball, he made it out like it was scary and powerful!" Katrina seemed incredibly dissettled as she ushered them to move, "Come, we must keep moving, I will contact my teammate, maybe they've spotted him.". Judas coughed, "Um, guys...you're missing kinda a little sorta detail here about that Amulet...", however, he was once again cut off as Katrina pulled out a rock that seemed to secretly be a communication device and his own compact, signalling he got a text.

Maybe sky spotted something?

However, he noticed quickly sky was not the one who had messaged him, instead it was a text from Sunny.

Judas quickly opened it up to see what the girl wanted from him.

Sunny: Where are you guys? I tried looking for you all but everyone seems to have vanished

Judas quickly took it, realizing so much had happened so quickly they hadn't informed the rest of their group.

Judas: Sunny, it's an emergency, we need to find angel, now, have you seen him? We've checked everywhere we know...

Sunny: I haven't seen him but...hold on a second.

Judas paused and seconds later he was sent some pictures, recognizing them quickly as some of galexia's sketches. He left Sunny in charge of just keep an eye on galexia's drawings, just in case any were particularly...unnerving, especially considering the situation. Seems sunny had picked out a whole bunch that seemed to be of angel and before Judas could ask why she had those she had already got back to him quickly after.

Sunny: When we started looking into him again i grabbed a bunch of galexia's angel doodles to see if maybe any came true? Maybe some of these can help you find his location i'm with galexia now.

Judas owed her after this, scrolling through the images he had received, some were harder to tell what was happening and it even looked like some may of already happened, there were drawings of him, sky, and nora with the boy and many others. Though there wasn't much to go off of until he stumbled upon something at least a little more interesting, Angel appeared to be sitting outside of the woods in a meadow somewhere, and there was something around his neck.

This seemed to catch Landon's eyes as he stepped in and pointed at that picture before Judas could check the next, "Hey, wait, that's where fae took us...where we found the secret entrance and all that? What the heck is that all about?". Judas quickly put his compact away, "Well then let's head there, we can't guarantee anything and we could totally be wrong but Landon, show us where it was. We should get there as soon as we possibly can if it might hold any merit...i'll contact sky in the meantime."

"Wait...what?".

"You heard me, let's get to that field...".

Katrina finished her call to see the boys vanishing in a puff of fire, too occupied with making it there to remember Katrina was with them as she quickly got back on the compact, "Change of plans, I need to find the lucitor princes, you keep me updated.".

* * *

Sky's next tactic would've been to find a way to sneak out, perhaps using that time spell again? She was already trying to figure out a plan to go right past the guards as she snagged her usual pair of scissors from her room, having hid them from her mother's view so they weren't confiscated. She had already texted judas the news, but assumed maybe at this point he was too occupied to answer. Maybe if she was quick enough she could catch up with the boys and-

Her compact finally buzzed, and she took it out quickly.

Judas texted back.

Judas: Sky, We found Angel, we need you to come find us soon, we're in the woods sky...the forest of uncertain death, in a field, he's here...we think he's waiting for someone...we need you or any help you can find, we can end this.

Sky stared at the text and looked to the door, if they could confront this it did mean she was probably better off having her mother with her to handle the situation, but that also meant her mom would once again...save the day and mean sky wouldn't have a chance to catch the crook herself. She didn't have time to think about it either, judas was waiting for her and no wonder why because the more the merrier, not to mention she should be there to confront angel in general.

Though that thought certainly left her feeling empty as she pushed it aside to the back of her mind.

"Sky?", the princess turned around to see Nora standing there, a worried expression on her face as she approached, "Sky...maybe we should get your moms to...do something, this might be...too dangerous...even for us...what if...you or Judas...get hurt out there? We don't fully know what we're up against...is catching her worth...getting hurt?". Sky was silent, fixing her hat and sighing, "Nora, you know how your parents treated you...you love them and they love you but they also prevented you from having any real friends for years or even allowing you to do anything because they were afraid...we're not weak nora, we...we can't be babied forever...we need to stand up for ourselves and take action. There's no time to go and spill everything to our parents and we might not get another chance like this...".

"Sky...".

"Nora...I understand ok? This is like REALLY scary and you don't have to come with me, judas would be pissed with me if I made you come...but this is a big deal for us and we gotta do it, your not gonna be able to talk me and judas out of it, we're already too deep and we're too close to miss this chance. We're never going to get a chance like this and ugh...I can't skip out on it, you can keep track of the truth potion if you want but I'm going to catch up with the boys...".

"Sky...I...I want to be brave like you and judas...I want to but...I'm not sure I'm ready for this...I'm just...I'm not good at magic and magic sometimes scares me...and...I'm not as good as you two in fights...and maybe i should stay back but I...I really do want to...if you're going...I want to go...", she stayed in place and tried her best to make eye contact with the other princess, "I'm sorry Sky, I want to help and make sure you two don't get hurt but i'm not...i'm not... _ **badass**_...like you".

Now that was a word that wasn't normal to hear coming from nora of all people, and sky felt her shoulders sink as she approached the girl more softly, taking deep breaths and putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Nora, you're badass, more badass then your parents think you are...you helped us fend off that magical rampage, you put everything at risk to help Judas, you lied in order to stay here with us...maybe it is a little stupid to go up against someone with magical powers without knowing everything...but if our parents find out about this, they'll make us sit at home and we'll probably never see each other again, don't you at least want to show your parents you're not a baby anymore?".

"Well...yes...".

"Then come with me, you don't have to stay behind if you really don't want to, this person hurt _**your**_ parents, help us bring them to an end...", she held out her hand for Nora to take it and Nora stood there for a moment, thinking, before gripping sky's hand and shaking it. "Ok, I'll do my best, Where are you trying to go?". And Sky quickly shoved the phone to her, "He's at a field in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death, lots of clovers, also big ole stones...that's pretty much all I know at this point...".

"I might know where that is...", Nora mumbled, "I mean, I don't know exactly where...but...my parents have taken me gathering before to find new materials, and I think they've collected clovers and dust from something like that before, maybe if i'm close by i might remember where we were...", it was worth a shot if any. Nora wasn't much for going out but her family was well known to poke around the forest for shrooms and whatever else they could get their hands on.

They'd have to risk it if they wanted to get there fast.

Sky handed nora her scissors, "I trust you...".

Nora took them and sighed, "Are you sure we'll all be enough for them?". Sky rapidly texted on her compact, sending a message to the group chat, "All of us? It's worth a shot, for now we just gotta find them and figure out the plan from there...". Nora clutched the scissors tightly before cutting a new portal and poking her head through just to make sure she opened it to the right location before motioning sky to come with her, "Promise we'll all make it out ok...?".

"Yeah...I'll make sure we do."

* * *

Judas and his brothers just crouched behind the bush they were behind, watching the prince wait there. Angel looked more sickly then he had been, clutching the Ruby Amulet to his chest and waiting, the breeze making his light pink hair flow with it and loosen his usual ponytail. Angel had a keen sense of smell, which was probably why they were hiding behind a rose bush in particular, something to at least try and disguise their scent from catching the monster's drift.

Though it's also possible he was so worried about whatever was happening he wasn't paying too much attention to the scents around him either. Judas wasn't sure what to make of this, was angel working for them, did he take the amulet to fight her off and her had been totally involved in that crime? What was really going on that angel couldn't just tell anyone about it? If one of them had known maybe they could've done something sooner and prevented this.

But now, Judas was just waiting for the worst.

They didn't know really what to do for the time being, would it be smarter to jump her if she showed up? Would they be fighting angel as well? He was almost worried if he did attack that his arm would do...whatever it did last time that spooked him so much, he didn't even know how he...or...it did that. But the thought of teeth sinking into angel in this matter was really not a reassuring image at all, maybe it's possible sky could bubble her like she did with the girls?

The silence of judas being lost in his thoughts and formulating a plan didn't seem to be doing much for his younger brothers though, Mason was trying to be as tiny as possible despite his large wings and landon looked like he might puke being in this situation. Others times they had been entirely off guard with this masked person, but here they were approaching them head on, it was like walking into a den of warnicorns knowing full well they fed on the blood of their enemies.

"Judas...something's really not right here...what if this is a trap?", Judas looked over to Landon as he looked back to angel, "If it is, why hasn't angel sold us out or anything? They're not that stupid, if they were expecting us they'd have found us by now...". Then they heard a rustling behind them, almost instinctively making Judas summon a fireball before realizing who the noisemakers really were, Judas sighing with relief at seeing his best friend and Nora show up instead, silent as ever.

The quickly found their place next to them as Judas whispered under his breath.

"I'm glad you found your way...".

"Nora's awesome...".

Nora quickly turned her head to hide her red face, sky and Judas focusing on the boy in front of them, Judas reaching out to pick a leaf out of sky's hair as sky took a closer look at the monster boy in the field, "Hold oh...is he...? Is that your family's amulet?". Judas noted her tone was getting more angry by the minute as she glared at angel, "I can't believe it, after everything, he stole something from your family and probably ours as well and- UGH...he didn't tell us anything.".

"Sky...".

"No Judas, He went out and told me he regretted his actions, he promised we'd do better then we did before. And you're telling me he still had that? Was he just playing me as a fool with his new expert lying skills? I started to actually kinda trust him and now it seems all he cared about was getting back at us like he did before, I knew it was too good to be true that he was just...mind controlled or had no idea what was going on...ugh...when i get my hands on him...".

"Sky wait, look, I know i told you I couldn't say it before...but...there's something I kinda gotta tell you about that amulet-", however, sky seemed too mad to want to hear it, placing her hand over his mouth, "You can tell me after I give that prince a piece of my mind for messing with my emotions and using me like that. Judas didn't even have time to try again as everyone's head was directed to the prince as he stood up. The cloaked being with a doll mask from that night coming out of the tunnel Landon had found, right in front of him.

They dusted off their dress and glared down at the prince in front of them, this was their chance, if she/he/they spoke, they'd for certain know who was under there. However, much to everyone's disappointment, the voice that came out of that figure was not normal at all. It sounded warped, almost inhumane, which either meant whoever was behind the mask was far from normal or had taken into account that their voice was a giveaway and promptly changed how it sounded to disguise it.

And both were plausible solutions.

"Why did you summon me here...?", Their voice sent chills down everyone's spines, even mason was dead silent and almost wanted to hide in his wings. This was time time to jump out and beat them with numbers alone, but no one moved, no one budged, almost transfixed on the situation. Angel seemed just as terrified up there in fact, having a hard time even looking the being straight in the face, his ears were pointing downwards, and he huffed before speaking.

"I'm done..."., he finally managed.

"You're done?".

"I want out...of the deal...", he mumbled again, clutching the amulet, "I-I...I can't do this anymore..." . He seemed more timid then he normally was, before mustering all his energy and shouting, "Listen just...wipe my mind of this if you have to...but I don't...I don't want any part of this anymore...it's...I'm not going to be your scrapegoat. I'll...I'll deal with my people and mom myself...", there was a pause and for a second he seemed almost relieved before the being grabbed his collar and pulled him up by it, his legs gangling in the air.

"You're sacrificing the life of your mother and for your people flourishing for **_what_**? You can't just _**drop**_ out of this, from the moment you called me and agreed to this you committed to following my orders and plans when you were needed...you cannot just _**drop**_ out of our deal before we're even done. You delayed and delayed and delayed your side for so long, excuses and excuses about how you were "Taking care of it" and "It was harder then you thought" I supposed those were all lies now weren't they?".

"Well, you did teach me how to do it better..so...".

"This is not a joke...making a deal with me is not funny, you're lucky I approached you with this offer in the first place. I could've approached a multitude of people for help, and you were the one I went for...I didn't have you do all this and get involved in my plans only for you to walk out on me! ", he clutched the fabric a little tighter, "Do you realize what I could do to you for doing this? What I could do to the rest of them for you doing this?".

They dropped him to the ground before grabbing onto the amulet around his neck, pulling them close, "You're too attached...you said you were willing to do everything to help your people and now you just plan to walk away from that? You'll let your people suffer again just to please a bunch of teenagers? Some prince you are...you're pathetic, just as pathetic as I found you.". Angel seemed utterly terrified, and sky clutched her wand tighter next to judas, they had to do something quick, there was no way angel was going to be allowed to just walk away after this.

"Sorry, but I can't just wipe your mind and wave you off, everyone will instantly notice something is wrong with you and the sooner they do the worse off I am, If you're not going to help me of your own accord anymore, I'll just have to make you...". Her hand suddenly glowed bright green, a flame lit in it, "You should've known better then to think you could walk out of something like this, why would you ever think i'd just let you go?". Sky was about to run in there when much to her surprise, angel hissed, his eyes suddenly turning full red.

"I never did", his pincers grew free and his fangs aimed for the figure's arm, full on attempting to paralyze Her but missing only slightly. However, it seemed to catch Her off guard as the being let go to get out of the fangs way, angel's hair feel free and blowed around as he seemed more beast-like, like what sky remembered from their combat lesson. Had Angel been practicing that behind the scenes, or was he that terrified it just...happened? He jumped onto her and attempted another bite only for her to blast him with another spell to the eyes, blinding him.

He fell down, only being able to use his scent to sense where the being was but being too late to react as another spell hit him in the back.

"You're pathetic...", her arm was raised, green light glowing from the palm to make another strike, when out of nowhere a green blast hit the being in the back of the head, sending them to the ground. They quickly made sure their disguise was put together and turned around to see Sky there, looking more angry then anyone had ever seen her, whether she had intended to actually attack the being or the magic had been emotionally charged was hard to tell, but as the others revealed themselves from the forest, the being knew they were outnumbered.

They raised their hand, almost about to attack, only to find someone behind them as well, seems Luna, Celeste, galexia and sunny had finally made it, all armed and ready with their wands. The being stood up, glaring at them as Luna hissed, "You're surrounded, you're better off surrendering right now then risking taking all of us...we know you have something to do with why we're even here and you're going to tell us everything. The being said nothing, looking for an escape route before someone else could be heard coming.

And sure enough, it was Eclipsa, however she wasn't alone, the queens, globgor, and Katrina were right behind her.

Which meant the queens could see the other girls, with their wands.

Eclipsa sold them out by sending her mothers here to help the fight.

"Eclipsa, you...", sky turned her head to face her, "You promised to not tell them!". Eclipsa gave a weak smile as star and Janna looked perplexed at the scene they were witnessing, looks like the cat was officially out of the bag now. Did it matter now that they had their culprit? However, the victory didn't seem to last long as the being whispered among themselves, everyone turning to look at them and wonder what they were doing. Before suddenly star grabbed onto her daughter and pulled her back, everyone jumping out of the way of a sudden bright light coming from the being.

A loud noise could be heard and then there was a long silence.

* * *

"Sky?", sky could barely open her eyes, but she knew that voice anywhere, she felt weak and sore, but eventually she was able to open her eyes enough to spot Judas's kind face above her, smiling sadly but more then happy to see his best friend finally awake. Sky was finally able to make out where they were, the hospital wing, and she wasn't the only one there either, on the bed next to her she could spot Angel, bruised and bandaged up, and could even spot the rest of the girls as well.

Though all of them seemed relatively unharmed, more of less just resting with Landon and mason.

This wasn't a good sign, they passed out, she barely remembered what happened overall, she just knew she heard Her whisper and there was a flash and her mom pulled he away and-

Her Mom? Where was she?

Though as she looked around, panicking, Judas was already on top on the matter to reassure her.

"Your moms went after her, she used the whispering spell sky...she went into the magic dimension...", he sighed softly, "I...I don't know what's going to happen now that she knows, Eclipsa said she had no choice, she wanted to keep you safe...". Sky seemed almost on the brink of crying as Judas carefully took her hand, "Everyone's ok, just bumped up, angel's in the worst but you know why...he'll be ok though, I got him out of the blast radius just in time...".

Shy nodded, "Thank you Judas...I'm glad you weren't well...I'm just glad you both made it out ok...", he ran a hand through his dark locks, "Well, there was no way I was gonna let Her take him to the magic dimension, especially not after what we saw...after that mess, we need to keep him closer to the chest then we did before. ", he turned to look at King Arachford, talking to the Spiderbites, most likely about their children being out and about and put in mortal danger.

"Judas...wait...your amul-".

"The amulet's a fake sky...".

She sat up in her seat, "What?".

"My dad's kinda been bringing fake magical objects to all our social gatherings, the amulet? It's a fake, just like every other artifact we've brought for years, my dad brings them to mess with and trick intruders into stealing treasures that do nothing, it keeps the thief's mind away from looking for real treasures. I couldn't tell you about it because my dad swore me to secrecy that i didn't say unless it was a serious emergency, and when i found out it was stolen I just laughed it off because It didn't matter...but it worried you...and you got hurt...I'm sorry I didn't say anything before...I should've told you about it", he almost looked like crying but sky let out a sigh of relief, "It's ok...honestly the fact angel didn't have a super weapon on him makes me feel WAY better...despite everything...".

"Heh...sorry...my dad found bringing in this stuff almost amusing in a way, though I think regardless if it were fake...them breaking in...it's still terrifying...not that this will fix any of their fears in the slightest", he batted at his eyes, "They haven't arrived yet but I know they will soon, and we'll have to explain everything to them most likely...I just don't know how they'll take it, I was hoping it'd never come to this but...we don't have much of a choice in the matter...".

"What's going to happen to us now...will...will our parents separate all of us...?"., she almost seemed on the brink of crying, judas quickly reaching out to give the gentlest hug someone as strong as him could muster, "Not if I can help it...we're sticking together...got it? I'm not going to let anyone tear us all apart, not when we need each other the most right now...", sky clung to him, crying into his shoulder. "It's my fault...I-I never should've...".

"If we hadn't done something, angel'd be in worse shape...", he sighed, " When he eventually comes to and feels a whole lot better we can talk to him...ok?". She nodded before lying back down on the bed, wiping at her face, "Judas...I'm tired...so tired...".

He looked over at the room, all worn out, sad and worried for their future as he leaned down an placed a kiss on his friend's forehead.

"Get some rest ok? I'll be right here...let's take a break...".

Sky nodded as she took the boy's hand and grasped it, before falling in a deep rest. Judas clutched it gently and sighed sadly, looking around the room they were in that looked worse then the last time they'd all been here together, they should've known better then to ever think this ruse would work forever, their parents weren't stupid, he just wished it had been under better conditions. Because there was no telling at this point what could happen to everyone involved in this group, though in the moment, this was nice and peaceful before the storm.

Tomorrow was bound to be a complete mess from head to toe, but for now, she needed this nap more then anything.

Tomorrow would be a new adventure.


End file.
